Luna Paryska
by Revever
Summary: Historia magopaleofilozoficzna z kryminałem w tle.
1. Chapter 1

Z postaci kanonicznych występuje Luna i Severus, punktowo Albus. Dużo postaci własnych, zwłaszcza nieco później. Kwestia wampirów całkowicie własna, wypracowana na potrzeby konkretnego utworu.

Akcja nie ma nic wspólnego z szóstym i siódmym tomem. Na to, co się wówczas stało mam zdecydowanie odmienny pogląd.

Publikowane wcześniej na Mirriel.

Luna Paryska jest również w całości na AO3 i polecam czytać ją raczej tam - AO3 ma dużo bardziej przyjazne możliwości dzielenia tekstu na akapity. :P (archiveofourown works/ 5231624?view_full_work=true)

* * *

Inspiracja

Andrzej: Pan nie wie jak to było? To wiosło... Trzymał łódź rękami... Chodziłem do sędziego, chodziłem do księdza, nie powiedzieli żem winien. Ale gdy wieczór nadejdzie...

[Po chwili gasną, znikają]

Dyrektor: Tak, ludzie z mojego teatru. Ale tu widzę znów jakiś dalszy ciąg. Tam nie było żadnego morału ani niemorału – i to świadomie, celowo. A tu wyłania się zagadnienie. Jakaś "wina i kara". A jeżelibyśmy i tak to rozpatrywali – winy żadnej nie było, żaden sędzia nie ukarałby syna. Syn siadł do przeciążonej łodzi, bo mógł wiosłować i był pożyteczny. Był ojcem dziecka. Jako człowiek mógł jeszcze dużo zdziałać w życiu. Wreszcie ostatnie słowo miał tu kapitan wyprawy ratunkowej. Syn jest niewinny.

Dyrektor Drugi: A jednak syn... słyszy po nocach wołanie. Widzi starca. Widzi te ręce, w które bił wiosłem, kiedy się przyczepiły do odpływającego czółna.

Dyrektor: Właśnie. Więc dlaczego widzi?

Jerzy Szaniawski, "Dwa teatry"

* * *

 _Preludium_

 _Ciepły, letni wieczór w Paryżu. Słońce powoli chowa się za dachy budynków. Gołębie tulą się do siebie na parapetach. Wieje lekki wiatr, niosąc zapach jaśminu._

 _Na rue des R_ _ê_ _ves zapalają się czarodziejskie światła. Kończy się czas sklepów, za to otwierane są niezliczone kawiarnie, dancingi i restauracje. Rue des_ _Rêves_ _, Ulica Snów, to największa ulica magicznego Paryża, która wychodzi z jednej strony na rue de Rivoli naprzeciw Palais Royal, a następnie, biegnąc równolegle do rue de Richelieu, dociera aż na Montmartre, w okolice bazyliki Sacre Coeur._

 _Lekkim krokiem na taras wbiega Luna. Ma dwadzieścia cztery lata, wciąż te same szare oczy i jasne, rozwiane włosy, wymykające się spod kapelusza. Uśmiecha się przepraszająco do kelnera, którego potrąciła w biegu i podaje mu tacę, którą wypuścił z rąk. Nic się nie rozlało. On odpowiada kilkoma francuskimi słowami, ale głównie szczerym, zaraźliwie luniastym, uśmiechem._

 _A dookoła nich, na skinienie różdżki_ _maître d'hôtel_ _, zapalają się lampiony. Zapada zmrok. Kelnerzy w białych koszulach i fartuchach roznoszą na tacach, oprócz zamówień, klateczki ze świetlikami. Do niezliczonych kieszonek czarnych kamizelek chowają drobne monety napiwków._

 _Siedząc przy stoliku,_ _Luna patrzy na czerwień chmur, na wciąż tłoczną ulicę, na przechodniów, światła, sklepy i kawiarnie, wzrokiem przemykając nad głowami gości, jakby wcale jej tu nie było. Myślami jest bardzo daleko stąd._

 _Spędza w kawiarni niemal całą noc, wreszcie wychodzi, ku wielkiej uldze_ _maître d'hôtel_ _, który specjalnie dla niej trzymał lokal otwarty niemal godzinę dłużej niż zwykle. Ciepłe promienie światła odbijają się w Sekwanie i ogrzewają dachy domów. Nad Paryżem wstaje słońce._

* * *

Luna Lovegood

Było to pewnej wiosny, kilkanaście lat temu. Dzień był ciepły i wyjątkowo wiosenny, z całym jego kwiecistym i ćwierkającym inwentarzem. Tego dnia Luna Lovegood odkryła swoje powołanie życiowe.

To było objawienie. Przybrało postać ni to macki, ni to szczypiec, a wychynęło z odmętów hogwarckiego jeziora. Jednego Luna była pewna, kiedy przycupnięta za burtą łódki asekuracyjnie wystawiała tylko oczy i grzywkę, choć wolałaby ograniczyć się do czułek, gdyby je posiadała. To był szczypak płochonośny. Tata jej o nim mówił. Samym widokiem powodował panikę u tych, którzy go dostrzegli.

Luna, zgodnie ze swoją wiedzą, panicznie się schowała. Reszcie załogi to nie przeszkadzało, a jak na pierwszoroczną Luna miała wystarczający zapas instynktu przyrodniczego, żeby nie inicjować polowania na niewinne stworzenie.

Kidy przyszły wakacje, Luna mogła powiedzieć o sobie, że już prawie jest magozoologiem, choć co prawda słuchająca część świata, składająca się głównie z dzieci sąsiadów, wymawiała to bardziej jak magozog lub magozoololog. Dzięki tacie poznała już mnóstwo gatunków magicznych zwierząt i teraz prezentowała swoje talenty przyrodnicze przed każdym, kogo spotkała, dziwiąc się dlaczego nie wszyscy mają tyle entuzjazmu co ona. Luna kochała też całkiem niemagiczne stworzenia. Było ich o wiele więcej niż magicznych, a niektóre tak dziwaczne, że biły swych czarodziejskich kuzynów na głowę.

Magiczna Sorbona była zmyślnie ukryta pod, nad, obok i w Sorbonie mugolskiej. Czarodziej, który nie wykształcił dodatkowych mechanizmów pamięci przestrzennej, nie miał szans. Tak przynajmniej mówili panowie, którzy sprzedawali mapy magicznych i mugolskich korytarzy...

Luna zamiast mapy zawsze znajdywała kogoś, kto zapytany, z uśmiechem prowadził ją na miejsce lub wskazywał drogę. Po jakimś czasie do swojego miejsca pracy była w stanie trafić samodzielnie.

Luna właśnie skończyła Hogwart i zaczynała pracę w Instytucie Magopaleontologii, położonym pod wygodną kopułą kryjącą wszystkie zbiory i laboratoria, pod kierunkiem profesora Enniusa, wielkiego specjalisty od starożytnej magii południowoamerykańskiej. Biura, z braku miejsca, wciśnięto piętro niżej, obok Zakładu Zoospirytystyki. Nie było niczym dziwnym, kiedy patronus, lub inny emocjonalny stwór, zaczynał ocierać się człowiekowi o nogi.

Luna była zachwycona.

Tego wieczoru, kiedy zamknęła laboratorium, wychodząc jako ostatnia i popłynęła po schodach w dół, usłyszała skrzyp otwieranych drzwi gdzieś z okolic Archiwów. Zaciekawiona, zboczyła nieco z drogi.

W korytarzu stał wysoki mężczyzna w średnim wieku, ubrany w brązowe futro, a za nim unosiły się w powietrzu trzy solidne paczki papierzysk i kuferek, pokryty wzorzystymi rzeźbieniami. Nieznajomy rozglądał się z pewną irytacją.

– Dobry wieczór – zawołała Luna, podchodząc bliżej i przypatrując się ciekawie.

– Młoda damo, gdybyś była uprzejma wskazać mi drogę do wyjścia. Muszę ze wstydem przyznać, że po raz kolejny się tu zgubiłem.

– Ależ oczywiście – Luna uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Pokażę panu moje ulubione przejście przez Pracownię Księżycową.

Pracownia Księżycowa służyła do hodowli zwierząt i roślin potrzebujących do rozwoju księżycowego światła. Mała kopuła wykonana z adularów i ortoklazów kumulowała księżycową poświatę i pozwalała na znaczną modyfikację warunków eksperymentalnych. Oraz, przy okazji, tworzyła najbardziej niesamowitą atmosferę w całym budynku, a to było coś. Luna, nie tylko ze względu na imię, czuła się tam jak ryba w wodzie.

Nieznajomy też się uśmiechnął. Ujął ją za rękę i ucałował z rewerencją.

– Pani pozwoli, że się przedstawię. Jestem Gabor Imre Vlad, hrabia Dragomirescu.

– Pan jest wampirem? – zapytała Luna z całą swoją niewinnością. W jej głosie brzmiało tylko szczere zaciekawienie.

Hrabia roześmiał się głośno.

– Widać nie mogę tego przed panią ukryć. Ale nie stałem się wampirem z własnej woli, choć nie chciałaby pani znać całej historii. A czy pani z kolei zechciałaby zdradzić mi swoje imię?

– Jestem Luna Lovegood. Czy pan śpi głową w dół jak nietoperz?

Hrabia znów zaczął się śmiać, wyraźnie zachwycony i dużo trudniej przyszło mu się opanować.

– Nie mogę tego o sobie powiedzieć. Luna... – powiedział powoli, jakby smakując to imię. – Luna, czyli księżyc. W moim języku to również jest "luna" – powiedział, podając jej ramię.

Poszli więc, ciemnym już korytarzem, w stronę Pracowni Księżycowej. Hrabia z wielkim zainteresowaniem rozglądał się dookoła.

– Podoba się panu w Paryżu, panie hrabio?

– Tak... Pięknie tu w Paryżu, Luno. Ale wiesz czego mi brakuje?

– Nie, panie hrabio. Czego?

– Zapachu palonych liści. Tym właśnie pachnie prawdziwa jesień, nie mugolskimi spalinami. Byłaś kiedyś na wschodzie, w Karpatach?

– Nie – Luna posmutniała na chwilę, ale zaraz powiedziała sobie, że przecież Paryż to i tak cud świata. Ale Karpaty...

– Tam jest mój dom, Luno.

Za oknem ulewa wściekle uderzyła o szyby.

– Co więc robi pan w Paryżu, panie hrabio?

– Och – hrabia się uśmiechnął. – Przy wszystkich swoich urokach, mój kraj nie da mi takich możliwości do działalności naukowej, co Francja. Chciałbym założyć tu instytut, w którym młodzi czarodzieje obdarzeni wizją i pomysłami będą mogli realizować projekty, na które nie dostali zgody gdzie indziej.

Jednak hrabiemu nie powiodło się wówczas. Od następnej jesieni, na zaproszenie Albusa, przyjechał do Hogwartu, by przez dwa lata nauczać obrony przed czarną magią i zdobywać doświadczenie pedagogiczne, nie zaprzestając równoległych walk z francuskim Ministerstwem Magii i Sorboną o swój wymarzony instytut. Przyjechała też Luna, której zainteresowania przeniosły się z południowoamerykańskich skamielin na zupełnie odmienne obszary.

Ponownie odwiedziła Paryż podczas konferencji magozoologicznej. Była wtedy jeszcze nauczycielką opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami w Hogwarcie, uczyła pierwszo- i drugorocznych. Oprócz niej przyjechał profesor Snape.

Aula na magicznej Sorbonie była ogromna, rozświetlona blaskiem trzech wielkich żyrandoli i licznych kul białego światła, jak balony pływających swobodnie w powietrzu. Profesor siedzący po prawej stronie Luny zdawał się być totalnie znudzony, ale ona intensywnie chłonęła otoczenie. Wszystkimi zmysłami i całą powierzchnią ciała. Obawiała się, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to pod koniec przepali się lub wybuchnie.

Na mównicę, wykonaną z ciężkiego, ciemnego dębu, rzeźbionego w dwa walczące lwy, czy może gryfy, Luna z daleka nie rozróżniała, wszedł gruby, niski i łysy czarodziej, z najbardziej sumiastymi wąsami, jakie Luna w życiu widziała. Tuż za nim, w grupie gości specjalnych i władz uniwersytetu, stał hrabia Dragomirescu, dyrektor Paryskiego Instytutu Magopaleologii i Archeomagii, jak zwykle emanujący klasą samą w sobie. Luna radośnie pomachała do niego, nie przejmując się zgorszonymi minami sąsiadów. Hrabia zauważył ją i odpowiedział ukłonem. Później trzeba będzie znaleźć go i pogawędzić o starych, dobrych czasach i rozmaitych nowinkach.

Wąsacz zaczął mówić, po francusku wprawdzie, ale zaklęcie translatorskie powodowało, że każdy słyszał własny język.

– Szanowni państwo, panie i panowie alchemicy, zielarze i magozoolodzy! Mam przyjemność powitać państwa na XXV Międzynarodowej Konferencji Eliksirów, Zielarstwa i Magozoologii...

Po drugiej stronie Luny Severus ziewnął. Najważniejsze miało dopiero nadejść, ale w laboratoriach, szklarniach i podczas dyskusji, nie tutaj.

Ale Luna patrzyła...

Pod koniec roku szkolnego, hrabia odwiedził Hogwart. A kiedy wracał do Paryża, zabrał Lunę ze sobą.

Tego dnia wróciła z pracy do domu jakaś przygnębiona. W dodatku padał deszcz. Rozpaliła w kominku. Mercredi, który dziś postanowił jej towarzyszyć, wyciągnął się przed ogniem, mrucząc cicho, niesłychanie z siebie zadowolony. A Lunie było smutno.

Zrobiła zatem jedyną sensowną rzecz, jaką mogła tego popołudnia. Wzięła gorącą kąpiel, włożyła piżamę oraz szlafrok i z kubkiem gorącej herbaty władowała się do łóżka. Na dworze wciąż lało i było zimno. Kominek trzaskał, a Mercredi pomrukiwał przez sen.

Mimo zmęczenia, mimo że za oknem zrobiło się już zupełnie ciemno, nie mogła zasnąć. Jakaś niewidzialna siła trzymała ją w napięciu. Więc zrobiła sobie drugi kubek herbaty i dalej siedziała w łóżku, gapiąc się w kominek po drugiej stronie pokoju.

– Czy jesteś chora? – Na dźwięk głosu Oliviera podskoczyła, rozlewając trochę herbaty na pościel. Nigdy nie zamykała domu na klucz i powiedziała przyjaciołom, że mogą wchodzić bez pukania. Olivier stał w drzwiach, oparty o framugę i z doskonale spokojną miną czekał na jej odpowiedź. W jego czarnych włosach i na ramionach błyskały kropelki deszczu. Wciąż był w płaszczu.

– Nie.

Odwrócił się i odniósł płaszcz na wieszak. Wróciwszy, przeszedł na drugi koniec pokoju i stanął przy oknie. Z sypialni Luny rozciągał się ładny widok na skrzyżowanie, pięć uliczek, domy jak wysokie, trójkątne kawałki miejskiego tortu. Z kremem.

Luna mechanicznie sięgnęła do szuflady i wyjęła torebkę czekoladek. Z kremem, naturalnie, i to niejednym. Położyła ją na stoliku, dając tym do zrozumienia, że i Olivier może się częstować. Ale on tylko stał i patrzył za okno, a Lunę zaczęło mdlić na samą myśl o wzięciu do ust czegoś słodkiego i w ogóle czegokolwiek oprócz gorzkiej herbaty.

Olivier w końcu usiadł w fotelu przy kominku, ale dalej patrzył za okno. Powoli wysychały kropelki wody w jego włosach, jedna za drugą zmieniając się w niewidoczną mgiełkę.

Czasem Luna miała wrażenie, że Olivier traktuje ją jak kota. Z kotem też się dobrze milczy. Kot daje przestrzeń, można podzielić się z nim tym wszystkim, co przygniata człowieka. I wierzyć, że rozumie.

Ale może to tylko Luna myślała w ten sposób? Tak, czy inaczej, jego obecność jej z kolei pomagała, więc chyba w drugą stronę też to działało?

W tej chwili poczuła z całą jasnością, że nie liczą się dla niej, choćby najgłupsze, poglądy Oliviera. Prawdopodobnie teraz już będzie mogła zasnąć. Zwinęła się w kłębek i zamknęła oczy. Słyszała trzask drew w kominku, oddech Oliviera, głębokie i wolne basowe mruczenie Mercrediego, a w tle delikatny stukot deszczu o szyby. Była tak szczęśliwa, że miała ochotę się rozpłakać, więc tylko mocniej, mocniej przytuliła poduszkę. Zacisnęła powieki. I była za to wdzięczna, za ten ostry, palący płomień szczęścia, który skończy się za szybko. Ale nieodwołalnie, w końcu przecież zaśnie. Byle nie za szybko.

Przyśniła jej się cała ta historia od początku. Kolorowe plamy otaczały bohaterów dramatu. Ona, błękitna i srebrna, tęskniąca. Olivier, ciemny, czarna plama, która wsysa, bo próżnia zawsze wsysa to, co ją otacza. Co jakiś czas rozbłyskuje na moment pomarańczem i jasną czerwienią gniewu...


	2. Chapter 2

_Interludium_

 _Luna idzie po mokrej trawie. Czuje, jak przemakają jej wiosenne pantofelki. Wciąga głęboko do płuc wilgotne i szare od smutku powietrze. Wróble na gałęziach coś do niej wołają. Luna otula się ciaśniej płaszczykiem. Zatrzymuje się, wspominając..._

 _Po kilku chwilach rusza dalej cmentarną alejką, aż do miejsca, gdzie zgromadziła się już niewielka grupka ludzi, głównie pracowników instytutu._

 _Stoją w półkolu, ale nie odzywają się do siebie. Ich spojrzenia uciekają poza krąg – na niebo, chmury, i w boczne alejki. Luna podchodzi i uśmiecha się delikatnie, na pół pogrążona we własnych myślach._

 _Ich wątek przerywa widok Severusa Snape'a, angielskiego Mistrza Eliksirów i jej dawnego profesora. Stoi z boku, na pół schowany w cieniu wierzby, na pozór starannie wygładzony i obojętny, jakby chciał dać wszystkim do zrozumienia, że on swoją robotę już wykonał i nie ma ochoty na dalsze ceremonie. W stronę przygotowanego nagrobka patrzy z pewnym uznaniem. Spojrzenie ma ostre i palące, oczy błyszczące i czarne, a posiwiałe skronie dodają mu elegancji i powagi. Na uśmiech Luny odpowiada krótkim skinieniem głowy._

* * *

Severus Snape

Albus Dumbledore wyjrzał przez wysokie okno swojego gabinetu. Wielki ptak, majestatycznie machając skrzydłami, zbliżał się ze wschodu. Po chwili wylądował przed Albusem na parapecie i wydał z siebie przenikliwy dźwięk. Dyrektor wyciągnął rękę i pogładził go po głowie i szyi.

– Śliczna jesteś, malutka. Dawno cię nie widziałem. Harpia hrabiego... Czegóż to hrabia może chcieć ode mnie? – Zamyślił się z dłonią na miękkich piórach. Wrócił do rzeczywistości, gdy harpia wydała kolejny wysoki dźwięk. – A tak. Co my tu mamy... Chcesz mysz?... – Oczy ptaka zaświeciły się. – Kota? Nie, kota nie ma. A od drogiej Minerwy trzymaj się z daleka. Transmutuje cię jeszcze w coś paskudnego.

Albus odwiązał rulonik pergaminu od nogi zwierzęcia.

– Mogę ci zaufać, że jeśli polecisz do sowiarni, to nie zaczniesz polować na sowy?

Siedem lat po upadku Voldemorta, Severus Snape był ogólnie poważanym Mistrzem Eliksirów, profesorem w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, członkiem Rady Programowej Treningu Aurorów, nauczycielem na kursie aurorskim, członkiem Angielskiego Towarzystwa Warzycieli Eliksirów, członkiem korespondentem paryskiej _L'_ _É_ _cole des Potions et Poisons_ i kilku pomniejszych stowarzyszeń, a także stałym biegłym Wizengamotu. Był również odkrywcą wielu eliksirów o szerokim zastosowaniu i, w paru wypadkach, niezwykłej przydatności. Między innymi, rzecz jasna, Eliksiru Tojadowego. Oprócz niezliczonych artykułów naukowych, napisał i wydał kilka książek i podręczników, w tym standardowe podręczniki do nauczania eliksirów w Hogwarcie. Był też Kawalerem Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy – za zasługi podczas Drugiej Wojny z Voldemortem.

Który to order Albus dostrzegł właśnie na półce w gabinecie Severusa, wykorzystany jako podstawka dla słoika z myszoszczetami w formalinie. Pewne rzeczy po prostu się nie zmieniają – i całe szczęście.

Albus przez moment obserwował nieświadomego niczego Mistrza Eliksirów. Severus, w czarnej, rozpiętej pod szyją, koszuli, siedział za masywnym biurkiem i poprawiał prace uczniów, kreśląc na nich zamaszyste zawijasy ocen. Dookoła, na szerokim blacie, piętrzyły się sterty książek o eliksirach i czarnej magii. Wiele z nich było otwartych, inne miały strony pozaznaczane zakładkami, piórami, oślimi uszami lub po prostu innymi książkami. Albus dostrzegł też kilka czasopism naukowych. Gdzieniegdzie widoczne były własne notatki Severusa – ciasne, lekko pochyłe pismo, równe jak od linijki.

Serce dyrektora śpiewało. Severus się odnalazł, dzięki kilku pomocnym dłoniom i własnej ciężkiej pracy. Nie wstydził się już tego, kim jest, jaki jest, ani co zrobił – nie w dzień w każdym razie, a i też nie w każdą noc.

Albus dyskretnie zapukał w ścianę regału. Oprócz błysku oczu Severusa, odpowiedział mu podobny błysk i oburzone bulgotanie ze stojącego na regale słoja.

– Albusie, miałem nadzieję, że nie będziesz tego więcej robił. To brak szacunku dla cudzej prywatności, ot co. Kiedy chcesz mnie odwiedzić, daj znać zanim wejdziesz, jak wszyscy. Nie nadużywaj magii Hogwartu.

– Ach, chłopcze, uwierz mi że pukałem. Co miałem zrobić skoro tak pochłonęła cię praca – Dumbledore wzruszył niewinnie ramionami. – Przyszedłem, bo, zdaje się, mam coś, co cię zainteresuje.

Severus obdarzył go nieufnym spojrzeniem kota, któremu już raz ktoś wypił mleko.

– Dostałem sowę od naszego drogiego przyjaciela, hrabiego Dragomirescu – wyjaśnił Albus przysuwając sobie krzesło. – Z Paryża. To znaczy, właściwie nie sowę, bo była to harpia. Znana ci harpia, którą uparcie nazywałeś Harfą, aż wszyscy zapomnieli, jak naprawdę miała na imię. Łącznie z nią samą. _La harpe ou la harpie_ – oto jest pytanie.

– Wiadomość – przypomniał Severus, jakby w obawie, że dyrektor pogrąży się we wspomnieniach i już nie wynurzy się z powrotem.

– Właśnie, wiadomość – Albus uśmiechnął się promiennie.

– Tak, i co hrabia napisał?

– Och, no właśnie – dyrektor spoważniał trochę. – Hrabia pisze o, hm, aferze w PIMIE. Ale nie wiem, czy mogę zająć ci czas, skoro masz na głowie tyle pracy, uczniowie i ta sobotnia konferencja, na którą czekasz i przygotowujesz się od miesiąca...

Severus popatrzył na Albusa z irytacją.

– Zamierzasz powiedzieć o co chodzi, czy mam sam się skontaktować z hrabią?

– Wiesz, właściwie miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz. – Znów szeroki uśmiech. – Ale pomału. Wczoraj znaleźli jednego z pracowników nieprzytomnego na środku laboratorium.

– Co mu było? – spytał Severus pozornie obojętnie, zaznaczając coś na sprawdzanym pergaminie.

– No właśnie. Nie wiedzą. – Dumbledore pochylił się i zaczął przeglądać tytuły książek zaściełających biurko, budujących na nim wieże i umocnienia.

– Ależ, Albusie, co ty opowiadasz... Jak to nie wiedzą? – Mistrz Eliksirów podniósł głowę i popatrzył bystro. Przewrócił oczami, gdy wzrokiem trafił w przeciwległą ścianę, zamiast w twarz Albusa. – Co mówią uzdrowiciele?

– Tylko tyle, że żyje. Jest w Świętym Filipie.

Święty Filip był paryskim odpowiednikiem Świętego Munga. Severus zwiedził go przelotem, podczas jakiejś poświęconej eliksirom konferencji kilka lat temu, i doszedł do podstawowego wniosku, że szpitale brytyjskie są placówkami zacofanymi i niedofinansowanymi. Jeśli chorować – to tylko w Świętym Filipie. Jeśli pracować – to też tylko tam. Pensje były przeciętnie dwa razy wyższe, a laboratoria dwa razy lepiej wyposażone. Przynajmniej te, które mu pokazano. Jeśli oni nie wiedzieli, to zagadka była na miarę zainteresowań Severusa.

– A w samym laboratorium? Jakie ślady znaleziono?

– Jakich to nie znaleziono, Severusie... – westchnął Albus. – Laboratorium było zdemolowane jakby walczyły tam dwie wściekłe bestie. W każdym razie tak pisze drogi hrabia. Ale przyznasz, że z jego ust to porównanie już coś znaczy. – Dyrektor znów zawiesił głos.

– Albusie, czy ty wiesz coś więcej, czy tylko udajesz?

– Obawiam się, że udaję – Albus uniósł ramiona w przepraszającym geście i uśmiechnął się znowu. – Co najwyżej mógłbyś skontaktować się z hrabią. Hrabia zresztą sam... oops – Albus teatralnie zatkał sobie usta ręką. W praktyce wyglądało to tak, że zanurzył dłoń w brodzie.

– Aha – westchnął Severus wskazując na Albusa palcem. – Więc jednak o to chodziło: zamiast powiedzieć mi o co chodzi, musiałeś przyjść tutaj i bawić się w opowiadanie kryminałów, bo uznałeś, że inaczej się nie zgodzę! I miałeś rację, bo w tym tygodniu jest Piąta Doroczna Konferencja Magomedyków, Uzdrowicieli i Mistrzów Eliksirów i ja zamierzam na niej być, a co więcej zdobyć pierwszą na nagrodę za referat. Piątą już. Nie zrobię wyjątku. Nawet dla hrabiego. Nie, nie masz co prosić. Nie ruszam się stąd nigdzie i nikt mi niczego nie wpakuje na głowę, a już w szczególności problemów kryminalnych w obcym państwie. Zresztą na jakiej podstawie? Jestem biegłym na liście Wizengamotu, a nie Les Hautes Chaises. A prywatnie nie zamierzam pakować się w nowe kłopoty.

Albus popatrzył na swojego Mistrza Eliksirów z miną obrażonej Puchonki, ale szybko się rozchmurzył. Kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów nabrał tchu, Albus szybko się wtrącił.

– No właśnie, Severusie. Hrabia prosi cię o pomoc. Podstawy są, hrabia wszystkiego dopilnował, pojedziesz zrobić oficjalną ekspertyzę śladów. – Spoważniał trochę, wyprostował się na krześle. – Chciałbym, żebyś jechał właśnie ty. Wampiry we Francji mają ostatnio ciężkie życie. Jak to się mówi: szkalujcie śmiało, zawsze coś przylgnie. Hrabiemu potrzebny jest ktoś nieuprzedzony i zdolny. A ty rozumiesz to lepiej niż inni – dodał z naciskiem, spoglądając na Severusa sponad okularów.

– W takim razie wystarczyłoby wyjaśnić o co chodzi, zamiast robić przedstawienie. – Mistrz Eliksirów popatrzył chłodno znad wypracowania, które było już bardziej czerwone niż czarne. – Tymczasem ty wciąż uważasz, że za mało mam rozrywek w życiu.

– Uważam, że zbyt poważnie to życie traktujesz, fakt. Harfa przyniosła świstoklik na dziś w południe, prosto do Paryża. A wiesz, że w Paryżu jest Luna Lovegood?

– Lovegood? Zmiłuj się, Albusie, skąd nagle Lovegood?

– Pracuje w PIMIE. Będziesz miał pomoc.

Severus uniósł brwi.

– W PIMIE. Naturalnie, jakże to w stylu twojego drogiego hrabiego. No proszę. Czym ona się teraz zajmuje?

– Wciąż szeroko pojętą magozoologią, jak sądzę. – Albus wstał i przeciągnął się. – Cały zesztywniałem na tym twoim twardym krześle, Severusie. Mógłbyś je wymienić. – Napotkał pełne sceptycyzmu spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów. – Mógłbyś mi kupić wygodny fotel na moje urodziny i ustawić go w twoim gabinecie. Nie? Ech, no trudno... Życie składa się z wyrzeczeń, ostatecznie. Harfa zabierze się z tobą. Jestem z ciebie dumny, Severusie, tak przy okazji – w głosie Albusa zabrzmiało szczere wzruszenie. – Jakim to ekspertem się stałeś... – Jednak będąc już na progu, dyrektor odwrócił się z celowo złowieszczą miną. – Ach, byłbym zapomniał. Hrabia wspominał o jednej jeszcze ciekawej rzeczy, w związku z tym zdarzeniem. Jak z powieści, nie uwierzysz, drogi chłopcze. Na twarzy tego pracownika, Daniela zdaje się, malował się wyraz najczystszego przerażenia. A w tym hrabia też jest ekspertem.

Severus tylko wymownie przewrócił oczami.

Pięć minut przed dwunastą Severus stawił się w gabinecie dyrektora. Ze sobą taszczył czarny, zamknięty na trzy kłódki kufer. Ubrany był w szaty podróżne, a więc: czarna koszula, czarne spodnie, czarna marynarka, ciemnozielona kamizelka i czarna peleryna. W ręku trzymał gruby plik kartek, który położył na biurku Albusa.

– Wyślij to, proszę, do recenzji w poniedziałek. Nie sądzę, żebym wrócił do tego czasu.

– Dobrze, Severusie.

– Kiedy wróci, zostaw w moim gabinecie, na biurku, po prawej stronie. Będę musiał przyjrzeć się uważnie, zanim trafi do wydawcy. Tu masz plan lekcji eliksirów na najbliższe dwa tygodnie. Trzeba też będzie uzupełnić zapasy niektórych składników, lista jest w pracowni.

Albus skinął głową i wstał zza biurka.

– Przekaż to hrabiemu – wręczył Severusowi list w dużej kopercie. – A tu jest świstoklik.

Podał Mistrzowi Eliksirów pstry, różowy kapelusik z piórkiem. Bezsprzecznie damski. Severus uniósł brwi. Hrabia już podczas swojej rocznej pracy w Hogwarcie lubił denerwować Mistrza Eliksirów chwytami czysto albusowatymi.

Dumbledore odwrócił się w stronę, gdzie na żerdzi Fawkesa siedziała dumnie harpia hrabiego.

– Harfo, już czas... – Westchnął. – Dobrze, że ją już zabierasz, Severusie. Potrafi zdominować wszystkie ptaki, jakie ma w zasięgu wzroku i słuchu. Biedny Fawkes przepadł gdzieś, jak tylko ją zobaczył.

Harfa powoli rozłożyła skrzydła i przefrunęła na ramię Severusa, który nie był w stanie powstrzymać dreszczu grozy, gdy twarde szpony zacisnęły się na jego ciele. Ciężar ptaka też był niebanalny – Harfa była w kwiecie wieku i ważyła dobre siedemnaście funtów – ale wolał nie próbować przeganiać jej na kufer. Nie znosił ptaszydła, zresztą z wzajemnością, ale traktowali się nawzajem z szacunkiem, jakiego wymaga godny przeciwnik.

– Hasło to „ _c'est la vie_ ", Severusie. Powodzenia.

– _C'est la vie_... – powiedział z ponurym przekonaniem Severus i zniknął.

Świstoklik zakręcił światem, szarpnął i wyrzucił Severusa z całym dobytkiem w przestronnej sali, ozdobionej płytkami i kolumnami.

– Czterdziestka piątka jest! – zawołał męski głos po francusku i wszedł młody, jasnowłosy człowiek. – Witamy, _monsieur_ , w Paryżu, życzymy miłego pobytu. Czy potrzebuje pan transportu bagażu? – Pracownik rzucił okiem na czarny kufer i harpię. Harpia popatrzyła na niego.

– Nie.

Pracownik odetchnął z ulgą. Severus minął go bez słowa, a kufer posłusznie lewitował za nim. Wyszedł do poczekalni. Czekała tam Luna Lovegood.

– Profesorze! – zawołała od razu, szeroko się uśmiechając. – Tak się cieszę, że pana widzę!

– Witam – powiedział sztywno Severus. Prawdę mówiąc, poradziłby sobie sam. Przyjrzał się Lovegood. Nie zmieniła się wiele, owszem była starsza, ale zasadniczo wciąż ta sama, choć Severus miałby problem z określeniem co jest tak niezmiennego. Może właśnie uśmiech, jakby ktoś właśnie sprawił jej wielką radość. Bo poza tym, wyglądała inaczej. Nawet Severus, który normalnie nie zwracał na takie rzeczy uwagi, dostrzegł brak ozdobników w rodzaju makaronu i rzodkiewek. Nie, tu Lovegood nawet go nieco zadziwiła. Nosiła zwiewną sukienkę koloru zboża i leciutkie białe pantofelki. Przez ramię przewieszoną miała plecioną ze sznurków torebkę.

– Widzę, że ma pan dużo rzeczy, mogę je włożyć do torebki – zaproponowała.

– Torebki?

Harfa wydała protestujący skrzek, jakby naprawdę przestraszyła się, że Lovegood jest w stanie włożyć ją do torebki.

– Tak, panie profesorze – uśmiechnęła się Lovegood promiennie. – Tata podarował mi torebkę samozmniejszającą włożone rzeczy. Powiedział, że dzięki temu będę mogła przywieźć mu pierzatkę jasnonosą, jeśli uda mi się ją złapać.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie – odparł z kamienną miną Severus, który w życiu o takim zwierzęciu nie słyszał. – To by było kłusownictwo. Poza tym nie przepuściliby cię przez granicę.

– Ależ skąd, pierzatka nie jest chronionym gatunkiem. Och, ale bagaże w każdym razie włożyć można.

– Nie można, gdyby nie to, że są nieodporne na zmniejszanie, sam bym to zrobił. To delikatny sprzęt.

– Och, ale do PIMY musimy iść pieszo. Z bagażami będzie niewygodnie.

Severus skrzywił się na samą myśl, że będzie musiał oddać swój wypieszczony i niemalże własnoręcznie odchowany sprzęt na pastwę pracowników świstoklikowego przybytku. Ale cóż było robić. Zostawił im bagaż z poleceniem, by doręczono go do PIMY i ostrzeżeniem, że w razie czego poszczuje ich Harfą. A najlepiej niech dostarczą też harpię. Na coś się w końcu zwierzak przyda, no i nie będzie trzeba go ze sobą nosić.

Popatrzył znów na Lunę, wspominając konferencję na Sorbonie na którą razem pojechali. Co najbardziej zdumiało wtedy Severusa, to to jak kompetentna okazała się Luna. Oczywiście wydawało się, że wszystko robi przypadkiem lub zmyśla na poczekaniu, ale jednak. Na przykład okazało się, że Luna ma mnóstwo wolnego czasu, a on musi swój referat dopracowywać na ostatnią chwilę. Niech harpie wezmą nawał pracy w szkole i sądzie! Zdumiało go jeszcze bardziej, choć nie obyło się bez pewnego odcienia zadowolenia, kiedy zobaczył jak Luna pomaga jakiejś zapłakanej i spanikowanej Francuzce z jej prezentacją. Ale całkiem możliwe, że filozofia Luny Lovegood uznawała jedynie plany tworzone na poczekaniu.

Kiedy wyszli na magiczną rue des Hibous, Ulicę Sów, nisko latająca gazeta uderzyła go prosto w twarz. Zirytowany, zerwał ją z siebie i już chciał pognieść, gdy jego wzrok padł na nagłówek. Pod zamaszystym napisem _l'Illumination_ można było przeczytać: NIESZCZĘŚLIWY WYPADEK, ZANIEDBANIE CZY MORDERSTWO? A niżej: „Dyrektor PIMY, wampir, odmawia komentarza do czasu zakończenia śledztwa".

Severus zmiął dziennik i po raz pierwszy zatęsknił za Harfą. Może dałaby się namówić na zjedzenie gazety.

– Dobrze, że pan przyjechał – powiedziała Lovegood z miną nagle bardzo poważną. – PIMA cierpi. Jest bardzo, bardzo smutna i nie może znaleźć rozwiązania.

Severus wysłuchał tego w milczeniu i milczeniem pominął. Trelavney zdarzało się wróżyć z większym sensem, pomyślał. Z drugiej strony jednak, nastroje panujące w PIMIE mogą być wskazówką do tego, co tam zaszło.

– Lovegood, właściwie dlaczego musimy iść pieszo? – zapytał tknięty niejasnym przeczuciem. – Nie możemy skorzystać z sieci Fiuu?

– Och, przecież przez sieć Fiuu nie zobaczyłby pan Paryża.

– Słucham?!

– No i przez wypadek Davida odłączyli nas od sieci. Działa tylko kominek w gabinecie hrabiego.

Severus mruknął pod nosem coś mało artykułowanego i potrząsnął głową.

Z rue des Hibous wyszli, przez zapomnianą kawiarenkę z wybitymi szybami, na mugolski Paryż, tuż przy Gare du Nord. Severus zdjął podróżną pelerynę, sucho odmawiając włożenia jej do torebki Lovegood. Dziewczyna lekkim krokiem pomknęła bulwarem Sewastopolskim w stronę Île–de–Cité, Severus ruszył za nią. Ulica, mimo że szeroka i przestronna, była brzydka i wyjątkowo brudna. Tony śmieci przewalały się tam i z powrotem, kopane setkami nóg. Hałas i ścisk były niesamowite, choć trzeba przyznać, że przed Severusem tłum samorzutnie się rozstępował i każdy z przechodniów sam dbał o to, by nie zderzyć się z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Mimo to Severus poczuł się przez chwilę jak w Hogwarcie – na lekcji Longbottoma, świeżo upieczonego nauczyciela zielarstwa.

Oto jakaś pani z kawiarni z całych sił obfitej piersi krzyczała na dwójkę czarnych chłopców. Bez wątpienia miała powód – twarze dzieciaków miały identyczny wyraz co u bardzo zadowolonych z siebie braci Weasley. Zaraz też dołączył do niej kelner z tej samej kawiarni. Ale oto scena znikła i coraz to nowi ludzie przepływali koło nich. Minęli Île–de–Cité (wreszcie coś ładnego) i zapuścili się w labirynt wąskich uliczek na drugim brzegu Sekwany, naprzeciwko Pałacu Sprawiedliwości.

Była to już Dzielnica Łacińska, gdzie mieściła się tak mugolska, jak i magiczna Sorbona, a tuż obok – PIMA. Paryski Instytut Magopaleologii i Archeomagii znajdował się przy głównej akademickiej ulicy czarodziejskiego Paryża, avenue des Vénérables, Alei Czcigodnych, nazwanej tak na cześć piątki czarodziejów–fundatorów magicznej Sorbony. PIMA zajmowała trzypiętrową, zatem stosunkowo niską, kamienicę pod numerem szóstym. Budynek był szary, ale nie szarością brudną i ponurą, a raczej miękką i grafitową. Severus uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Mimo wieloletniej znajomości z hrabim Dragomirescu i mimo wielokrotnych zaproszeń tegoż, nie miał dotychczas sposobności do odwiedzenia instytutu. Dobrze będzie to nadrobić.

Przed PIMĄ zgromadził się tłumek studentów uczących się do egzaminu z magozoologii. Fasadę kamienicy pokrywały płaskorzeźby najróżniejszych zwierząt magicznych – ruchomych i zachowujących się zgodnie ze swoim normalnym behawiorem. Kupując kamienicę hrabia własnoręcznie sporządził odpowiednie szkice i akwarele, którymi kierować się mieli robotnicy przy przebudowie. Śmierciotula na trzecim piętrze trawiła kamiennego psidwaka. Pod oknem na parterze przysiadł pogrebin. Garboróg przegalopował przez wszystkie piętra z góry na dół, by rozpruć brzuch niczego nie spodziewającego się zwierzęcia, którego Severus nie zdążył rozpoznać zanim zginęło. Akcja ta spotkała się z wybuchem wielkiego entuzjazmu wśród studentów.

– Profesorze, proszę spojrzeć – odezwała się nagle Lovegood, kiedy wchodzili na kamienne schody. – Tam jest jaszwija.

– Tam jest co? – Severus automatycznie odwrócił się w kierunku, który pokazała. – Nie ma czasu na podziwianie płaskorzeźb.

– Ależ nie, ta była prawdziwa. Tylko uciekła. Wskoczyła przez okno do piwnicy.

– Przez to zamknięte po prawej, czy to zamknięte po lewej? Lovegood, nie ma takich zwierząt jak jaszwija.

– Ale to była jaszwija – odpowiedziała dziewczyna nieobecnym głosem. – Uciekła, a była smutna.

Severus popatrzył na nią, miał nadzieję, że bardzo wymownie, i pchnął ciężkie, dębowe drzwi instytutu. Przepuścił Lovegood do pogrążonego w półmroku przedsionka. Potem zrobił krok do przodu i puścił drzwi, ale w tej samej chwili poczuł że coś go ciągnie za rękę. Obejrzał się z irytacją, by stwierdzić, że zapięcie mankietu zahaczyło się o wymyślnie rzeźbioną klamkę. Severus zaklął i jednym szarpnięciem uwolnił się. Guzik puścił i potoczył się pod nogi zdumionego portiera, chudego, łysiejącego mężczyzny o drapieżnym spojrzeniu.

– Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart – rzucił ostro na jednym oddechu i minął portiera. Lovegood wyprzedziła go i uważnie patrząc na jego twarz powiedziała:

– Czuje pan to? To atakuje znienacka.

Severus przełknął kolejne przekleństwo.

Drewnianymi schodami wspinali się na trzecie piętro, gdzie mieściły się niektóre laboratoria i gabinet hrabiego. Po drodze słyszeli niewyraźnie ożywione rozmowy z pomieszczeń na parterze i piętrach. Schody skrzypiały przy każdym kroku i posyłały w powietrze chmury kurzu.

– Lovegood, ty szepczesz coś do schodów?

– Chciałam je ładnie poprosić, żeby nie skręcały się ciaśniej w spiralę, bo mi się kręci w głowie.

– I posłuchały? – nie mógł powiedzieć tego już bardziej ironicznie.

– Wierzę w nie, profesorze – oświadczyła Lovegood tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu i pogłaskała odrapaną poręcz.

Severus prychnął.

A schody zadrżały.

I nagle rozprostowały się jak mogły najbardziej, robiąc się przy tym zupełnie kwadratowe.

Tego, że wylądują na dole jedno na drugim Lovegood naturalnie nie wzięła pod uwagę, szczęśliwie Severus zdołał złapać się barierki zanim stracił równowagę. Ale też była jedyną, która dostrzegła jasne strony zdarzenia.

– Taaak, a jakie? – Snape zazgrzytał zębami, wstał i otrzepał się gwałtownie. Jednak Lovegood nie słyszała go już, mrucząc coś do schodów, szła dalej.

Na trzecim piętrze poprowadziła go wąskim korytarzem z drzwiami po obu stronach. Unosił się tu zapach eliksirów, ostry, ale nie nieprzyjemny. W laboratoriach Severus czuł się jak w domu. Idąc, zatrzymywał czasem wzrok na zawieszonych na ścianach dyplomach i certyfikatach. Sam hrabia, pracownicy i instytut jako taki, miał imponującą kolekcję nagród, jak na pięć lat swojej historii.

Drzwi na końcu korytarza wykonano z innego drzewa niż resztę, były grubsze, o czerwonawym odcieniu, rzeźbione w skomplikowany wzór, który pod pewnym kątem układał się w obraz walczących zwierząt i bestii. Lovegood delikatnie zapukała i kiedy kobiecy głos odpowiedział jej „proszę", nacisnęła klamkę. Severus wsunął się za nią do wąskiego pomieszczenia w którym rezydowała Koral, nieludzko kompetentna sekretarka hrabiego. Severus pamiętał ją z rozmaitych konferencji na których niemal na krok nie odstępowała swojego szefa.

– Witam, panie Snape – Koral podniosła się zza biurka. Wyglądała najwyżej na czterdziestkę, mimo swoich białosrebrzystych włosów i, o czym nie wszyscy wiedzieli, jakichś trzystu pięćdziesięciu lat na karku. W jasnym, eleganckim kostiumie, którego nie powstydziłaby się żadna mugolska businesswoman, sprawiała imponujące wrażenie. Severusowi przypominała bryłę lodu większą nawet niż Lucjusz. Czasem się zastanawiał, po co też hrabia ją trzyma. Równie dobrze mógłby sobie kupić lodówkę .

Tymczasem Koral popatrzyła na niego znad wąskich okularów. Mlecznobiały odcień jej tęczówek sprawiał, że Severus miał ochotę się otrząsnąć.

– Hrabia czeka na pana. Proszę za mną. Panno Lovegood, dziękuję bardzo.

– Och, nie ma za co – uśmiechnęła się radośnie dziewczyna i cofnęła na korytarz. – Do widzenia, profesorze.

Severus skinął jej głową i podążył za Koral do gabinetu hrabiego, który mieścił się po przeciwnej stronie pokoju sekretarki. Ta zaś zapukała do drzwi, równie ozdobnych jak pierwsze.

– Severus Snape do pana, panie hrabio.

– Proszę, proszę – hrabia stanął w drzwiach. – Wejdź, Severusie. Dziękuję ci, Koral.

Kiedy za Severusem zamknęły się drzwi, hrabia objął go ramieniem i poprowadził w głąb gabinetu.

– Cieszę się, że zgodziłeś się przyjechać. Przydadzą mi się twoje kompetentne ręce i umysł, bo mnóstwo trudnych spraw wydarzyło się jedna po drugiej.

Severus skinął głową. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Gabinet był przestronny, pogrążony w półmroku, bo niewiele światła mogło przebić się przez ciężkie zasłony porozwieszane we wszystkich oknach. Wszystkie ściany zabudowane były regałami, na których stały niezliczone księgi, niektóre bardzo stare. Na kominku i kilku stolikach ustawiono przedziwne eksponaty – część z nich były to wypchane magiczne zwierzęta, w tym takie, o jakich Severus nigdy w życiu nie słyszał, a co dopiero widział. Część przedmiotów wyglądała na skamieniałości, muszle, rogi i inne fragmenty zwierząt. Severus czuł falę magii jaką wysyłały, cichą, spokojną, ale gęstą i budzącą dreszcz.

– Usiądźmy, Severusie – hrabia ręką wskazał okrągły stolik pod oknem i dwa fotele. – Co mogę zaproponować ci do picia? Mam likier czekoladowy, ale wiem, nie lubisz. Żałuj. Mam też miętowy, przypuszczam, że bardziej odpowiada twojej barwnej, ślizgońskiej naturze.

– Dziękuję, hrabio. Mów w czym rzecz.

Hrabia w końcu usiadł naprzeciw Severusa.

– Jest źle. Mój pracownik, David Cherlevoix, został znaleziony w swoim laboratorium, nieprzytomny, pośród zdemolowanego sprzętu i mebli. Uzdrowiciele nie wiedzą co mu jest, choć Bieta ma pewne przeczucia. Najgorsze są konsekwencje jakie ma to dla wampirów. Ważniacy z Sorbony traktują PIMĘ jak zło i to nawet nie konieczne. Światek naukowy nigdy nie był mi w pełni przychylny, ale nauczyłem się z tym żyć. Ostatecznie nie każdego stać na minimum tolerancji. Co swoją drogą jest godne ubolewania, ale nie będę zbaczał z tematu. Ostatnio jednak nasze Ministerstwo Magii postanowiło zaostrzyć regulacje dotyczące wampirów i innych, jak to mówią, rozumnych stworzeń magicznych. Obecny minister uznał za stosowne i skuteczne zdobycie popularności żerując na strachu, jaki jeszcze w nas pozostał po walce z Voldemortem. Oczywiście nie dotknęła nas ona tak bardzo jak Brytyjczyków, tym niemniej skutki wciąż są odczuwalne. Zwłaszcza, że to nie my go pokonaliśmy. Ministerstwo nie zrobiłoby tego jednak, gdyby wcześniej część wampirów nie wszczęła buntu. Właściwie nie wiem, czy to dobre słowo, może raczej powinienem powiedzieć „protest". Tak czy inaczej, kiedy już to zrobił, inne wampiry postanowiły mu pokazać, co to naprawdę jest bunt. Słyszałeś o Gangu?

– Tak. – Severus skinął głową, podnosząc do ust kieliszek z likierem. – W Proroku Codziennym napisali, że wampiry w Paryżu zamordowały kilku mugoli. Nazwę „Gang" podano jako nazwę jakiegoś związku, grupy przestępczej...

– Właśnie. Kilka wampirów postanowiło się zbuntować, a cierpią na tym wszyscy. Nie mówię, że było idealnie, ale nie tędy droga. Nie możemy przekonywać do współpracy i współżycia udowadniając, że nie jesteśmy do tego zdolni! – Hrabia uderzył pięścią w poręcz fotela. – Ministerstwo ogranicza prawa wampirów i innych mniejszości, wampiry się buntują, Gang zapowiada odwet, opinia publiczna jest coraz bardziej wrogo nastawiona do wampirów – i teraz zdarza się to. W instytucie, którym kieruje wampir, w którym pracują wampiry, co prawda tylko na etatach technicznych, zdarza się niewyjaśniony wypadek. A może nie wypadek. Widziałeś gazety?

– Tak jakby. Ale co w takim razie robi Ministerstwo Magii? Skoro podejrzewają _foul play_ , to powinni przysłać aurorów i wyjaśnić sprawę...

– Naturalnie, Severusie. – Hrabia przerwał mu łagodnym ruchem dłoni. – Naturalnie. Wezwani do Davida uzdrowiciele wezwali z kolei aurorów, bo nie podobał im się ten wypadek. Koral z kolei wezwała mojego prawnika i mnie.

– Zaraz, to ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie było cię tu kiedy to się zdarzyło?

– Nie, niestety. Byłem w swoim zamku, w Karpatach. Przybyłem najszybciej jak mogłem, kiedy już auror był na miejscu... tak jakby. To zresztą nie przeszkadza snuć domysłów, wręcz zachęca do dociekań gdzie mogłem być i jak przyczynić się do wypadku Davida. Bez żadnej logiki, bo jaki mógłbym mieć w tym interes. David jest jednym z moich najlepszych pracowników, a jedynym powodem plotek jest fakt, że ja jestem wampirem, a on człowiekiem. To znaczy – ja jestem zwierzęciem i to niebezpiecznym, a on człowiekiem.

Ostatnie słowa zawierały w sobie bardzo dużo goryczy. Severus westchnął.

– W Wielkiej Brytanii podobny problem mamy z wilkołakami. Ich liczba jest tam porównywalna do liczby wampirów na kontynencie. Choć przyznam, że Eliksir Tojadowy wymiernie zmienił ich sytuację.

Hrabia zawahał się, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wreszcie zdecydował się na inny temat.

– Musisz podpisać papiery, zgodę na przyjęcie roli eksperta – powiedział gładząc powoli brodę. – Wszystko musi być formalnie dopięte na ostatni guzik. Mój magiczny adwokat, Severusie, i nie mam tu na myśli tego, że jest czarodziejem, wykorzystując sobie tylko znane cuda, przekonał sąd do powołania cię na biegłego. Zatem twoje opinie będą miały wartość dowodową. Będziesz też miał dostęp do tych skromnych akt, jakich ta sprawa już się dorobiła i wolną rękę w poruszaniu się po PIMIE. Przypuszczam, że zechcesz porozmawiać z Bietą. To ona zajmuje się Davidem.

– Naturalnie. Ale czy to, że poprosisz mnie o pomoc nie spowoduje, że ktoś zarzuci mi stronniczość, współpracę w ukrywaniu śladów? Wszem i wobec wiadomo, że pracowałeś przez rok w Hogwarcie...

– Severusie, to możliwe, ale jeśli ja nie zorganizuję śledztwa, to nic nie zostanie wyjaśnione. – Hrabia upił łyk likieru. – Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na niejasności, nie przy obecnych nastrojach. Do tej sprawy przysłano nam jednego aurora. Bez pomocników technicznych. Słownie: jednego. Samego wypuścili na przypuszczalne miejsce zbrodni, bo, nawiasem mówiąc, ja sam mam wątpliwości, czy to był niewinny wypadek. Raczej... bardzo podejrzany wypadek, choć trudno mi sobie też wyobrazić, że ktoś próbował kogoś zamordować w taki sposób. Z drugiej strony, nikt z nas nie pracował nad niczym, co mogłoby w ten sposób wymknąć się spod kontroli. Przepytałem pracowników pod tym kątem, jednak radzę ci zrobić to jeszcze raz samemu. I żeby jeszcze przysłali kogoś kompetentnego, ale nie. To jest młodziutki chłopak, krótko po kursie aurorskim. On jest przerażony, że coś popsuje i ja jestem przerażony, że coś popsuje. Jedyne, co można o nim dobrego powiedzieć, to to, że nie wydaje się być zbytnio uprzedzony wobec wampirów, ale on z kolei boi się nas po prostu. I wyraźnie nie ma pomysłu co dalej, przychodzi tu i praktycznie tylko udaje, że coś robi. Auror. Ręce opadają. Przypuszczam, że ze strony ministerstwa ideą tego manewru jest właśnie zwiększenie niejasności i podejrzeń. Obawiają się, że to jednak był wypadek i nie chcą za szybko wyjaśniać sprawy. Dlatego napisałem do Albusa, żeby mi ciebie przysłał. Mecenas d'Etollé przygotował stronę formalną. Ja muszę się dowiedzieć, co tak naprawdę się stało. A nie jestem w stanie zrobić tego samodzielnie, zwłaszcza z tą burzą, która się zbiera. Nadchodzą ciężkie czasy, Severusie. Boję się do czego może dojść. W każdej chwili Gang może zaatakować, tym razem choćby czarodzieja, nie Mugola jak dotąd. Nie, żebym rozróżniał to jako mniejsze i większe zło, chodzi mi tylko o wpływ na opinię publiczną i ministra. Oni się nie zatrzymają. A ja mimo wszystkich starań nie zdołałem przekonać ludzi, że i my jesteśmy ludźmi. Nawet, jak widać, wampirów nie udało mi się o tym przekonać...

Hrabia uciekł spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok i zabębnił palcami o poręcz fotela.

– Powiedz mi więcej o Davidzie. Zrobię co będę mógł.

– David pracował w laboratorium przez całą noc, kiedy to się stało. Samo laboratorium zabezpieczyliśmy razem z mecenasem, nikt nie mógł tam wejść od tego czasu, a nasz młody auror potwierdził zabezpieczenia swoim osobistym zaklęciem pieczętującym. Jutro od rana zrobimy oględziny, dziś trzeba załatwić całą stronę formalną. Poprosiłem inspektora, żeby zjawił się u mnie o piętnastej, udostępni ci akta sprawy, choć nie są zbyt obszerne. Jedynie dokumentacja dotycząca pracowników, którą mu przekazałem i wyniki badań Dawida. Co prawda nie podpisałeś jeszcze papierów, ale mecenas d'Etollé nie zdąży z nimi do tego czasu. Inspektor zgodził się przekazać ci akta wcześniej.

– Przesłuchiwał już pracowników?

– Nie. Pamiętaj, że cała rzecz wydarzyła się ledwie wczoraj, a ja zablokowałem mu możliwość zbadania miejsca. Chyba trudno było mu po tym zebrać się, by zacząć działać samodzielnie.

– Nie rozumiem tego, hrabio. Przysyłają możliwie najbardziej niekompetentnego aurora, a jednocześnie dopuszczają mnie do bycia biegłym?

Hrabia uśmiechnął się.

– Pewny siebie jak zwykle. Nie planowali dopuszczania cię do bycia biegłym. Musisz poznać mecenasa d'Etollé, wtedy zrozumiesz. To jest człowiek, który ma magiczną władzę, a nie mam tu na myśli tego, że jest czarodziejem. I szczęśliwie jest po naszej stronie, choć nie jest wampirem. Oczywiście mogą teraz przysłać kogoś innego. Ale tym bardziej należy się spieszyć i wykorzystać ten czas, który mamy. Póki nie ma inspektora, chodź, pokażę ci twoje laboratorium.

– Będę pracować tutaj? – Severus podniósł się z fotela i podążył za hrabią do drzwi. – Ależ to doskonały argument za stronniczością i diabli wiedzą czym jeszcze!

Hrabia westchnął.

– Naturalnie, a myślisz, że ile jest laboratoriów w Paryżu, które zgodziłyby się udostępnić ci sprzęt i odczynniki, a jednocześnie mają wszystkie atesty? Ani Sorbona ani Święty Filip tego nie zrobią. A sam wiesz najlepiej, w jakim stanie dotarłyby próbki, gdybyś zechciał badać je w Hogwarcie. Sam transport wystarczyłby, żeby podważyć wiarygodność dowodu.

Fakt, Severus wiedział to najlepiej. Niektóre ślady były wrażliwe na magię, inne na czas, który mijał nieubłaganie. A tych dobrze znoszących transport tak magiczny, jak zwykły, mogłoby nie wystarczyć do wyjaśnienia sprawy.

– Swoją drogą, Severusie, czy masz ze sobą jakiś swój sprzęt?

– Owszem, powinien dotrzeć tu lada chwila, o ile twoja Harfa do czegoś się jednak nadaje.

– Severusie, użyłeś Atropos, by zastraszyć pracowników na stacji świstoklików?

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego by nie. Ostatecznie ona przez cały czas wygląda, jakby miała ochotę kogoś połknąć. Postarają się sprawnie odstawić ją z całym bagażem na miejsce. I nie mów o niej „Atropos". To brzmi jak o kimś obcym.

Harfa doskonale poradziła sobie z dopilnowaniem bagaży i kiedy Severus z błyszczącymi oczyma rozglądał się po swoim tymczasowym laboratorium, siedziała już spokojnie na ramieniu hrabiego.

– Widzę, że jesteś zadowolony, Severusie – zauważył Dragomirescu uśmiechając się pod nosem.

– Zadowolony, to mało powiedziane – odparł Severus podnosząc wzrok znad aparatury do destylacji. – Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć kogo zamordowałeś, żeby zdobyć na to pieniądze.

– Nikogo. – Hrabia uśmiechnął się, choć mimowolnie przez jego twarz przemknął cień, niezauważony dla Severusa. – Za wszystko zapłaciłem z mojej własnej kieszeni. Gdybym miał liczyć na granty ministerialne, to PIMA nigdy by nie powstała.

– Dobrze – powiedział Severus, jakby nie słuchając hrabiego. Przesunął palcem po szklanej powierzchni chłodnicy.

– Ach, Severusie, to prawdziwie inspirujące, widzieć twój zapał do pracy. Ale może jest coś o co chciałbyś jeszcze zapytać?

Mistrz Eliksirów zastanowił się przez chwilę.

– Nie, teraz nie. Po rozmowie z inspektorem przeczytam akta, przemyślę całość i wtedy wrócę do ciebie po uzupełnienie niejasnych kwestii. Powiedz mi tylko jedną rzecz – zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w kolorowe buteleczki z odczynnikami – na jakie miejsce zbrodni mam się przygotować? Kto tam wchodził? Kto znalazł ciało? Roz...

– Dziękuję ci bardzo za to „ciało" – skrzywił się hrabia. – Przypominam, że ono wciąż oddycha, choć w chwili obecnej rzeczywiście dość słabo.

– Wybacz, hrabio... – Severus jakby się obudził, oderwał wzrok od sprzętu i spojrzał na wampira. – To głupi nawyk.

– Naturalnie – westchnął hrabia. – Mimo wszystko... Ach, zresztą nieważne. Przerwałem ci, dokończ proszę.

– Rozumiem, że przez ten pokój przedefilował cały oddział uzdrowicieli i połowa pracowników PIMY?

– Naturalnie. Ale uzdrowiciele mają szaty ochronne, więc nie zostawiają dużo śladów, zresztą sami wezwali aurorów i jakby rozumiejąc powagę sytuacji starali się robić jak najmniej bałaganu. Czego nie można powiedzieć o moich pracownikach, niestety. Ale musisz ich osobno zapytać kto wchodził i gdzie stał, o ile to jest do odtworzenia.

– Auror powinien ich przesłuchiwać. Ja nawet jako biegły nie mogę tego zrobić.

– Chyba nie zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, że nie umiesz uzyskiwać informacji nieoficjalnie. Nie rób się marudny, Severusie. I w miarę możliwości, nie wyładowuj się też na naszym młodym aurorze, bo coś mi mówi, że możesz mieć taką skłonność. Ale oto słyszę kroki. Sprawdźmy... – wychylił się na korytarz. – Tak, witam, inspektorze. Chodź, Severusie.

Severus wyszedł za hrabią na korytarz. Przed nimi stał młody, jasnowłosy czarodziej w oficjalnej aurorskiej pelerynie rodem z XIX wieku. Wyglądał jakby dopiero co skończył Beauxbatons i nie wzbudził w Severusie wielkiej sympatii.

– Severus Snape – przedstawił się Severus, wyciągając rękę na powitanie.

– Nicolas Lejeune – odpowiedział cicho auror, wymieniając uścisk dłoni. Nie dodał „inspektor", czy „młodszy inspektor" w zasadzie. Severus popatrzył uważnie jeszcze raz. Młody, delikatny, niedoświadczony, jak to się mówi, pod nosem mleko, a nie wąsy. A jednak Severus pomyślał, że jest jakiś plus, że Lejeune wie na czym stoi i nie usiłuje udowadniać nikomu swoich nieistniejących kompetencji. Kiedy szli do gabinetu hrabiego, to wampir szedł pierwszy, za nim Severus, a auror dopiero na końcu. Kiedy byli w środku, hrabia i Severus usiedli najpierw, Lejeune dopiero, gdy hrabia przywołał dla niego krzesło i wyraźnie poprosił by usiadł. A jednak nie wywołało to u Severusa normalnej, alergicznej reakcji, jak na potulnych i wystraszonych uczniów.

– To są akta sprawy – Lejeune podał Severusowi cieniutką teczkę. – Dane na temat pracowników i badań przez nich prowadzonych oraz wyniki ze Świętego Filipa.

Severus wziął papiery i przerzucił niedbale kartki.

– Jutro z samego rana oględziny – rzucił ostro, odwracając się nagle do inspektora. – O siódmej rano zaczynamy. Proszę przyjść w odpowiednim ubraniu, nie tej pelerynie, i przynieść sprzęt, jakim pan dysponuje, na wszelki wypadek, choć głównie używać będziemy mojego. Czy ma pan jakiś własny pomysł na to, co się zdarzyło?

Ostanie pytanie było obliczone celowo na zaskoczenie i zmieszanie aurora, co też się w pełni udało.

– N–nie... – wyjąkał Lejeune, czerwieniąc się lekko.

– Nie? – Severus popatrzył uważniej, pochylając lekko głowę. Spojrzeniu znad nieistniejących okularów nie mógł podołać niemal żaden uczeń Severusa, włącznie z tymi z kursu aurorskiego. Również inspektor zmieszał się, zaczerwienił jeszcze bardziej i uciekł wzrokiem, jakby szukając pomocy. O dziwo, pomoc nadeszła.

– Bardzo dobrze, przynajmniej nie będzie pan uprzedzony do faktów – powiedział ostro hrabia, ucinając tę rozmowę i dając Severusowi do zrozumienia, żeby przestał. Aurorowi jednak zostało nieobecne spojrzenie i rumieniec. Severus westchnął.

– To wszystko w takim razie, inspektorze. Widzimy się o siódmej rano i do tego czasu proszę pomyśleć o możliwych wersjach śledczych.

Inspektor wstał, pożegnał się i wyszedł jak najszybciej, wciąż unikając spojrzenia tak Severusa jak i hrabiego. Severus pokręcił głową.

– Hrabio, w ten sposób, to ja rozmawiam z uczniami w Hogwarcie, nie z pracującymi nad sprawą aurorami.

– Twoi uczniowie muszą cię kochać. Zresztą po co ja to mówię, cały rok miałem, żeby się na to napatrzyć. A co do inspektora... z pewnością ma dużo ukrytych talentów.

– Z naciskiem na "ukrytych", mój drogi hrabio.

– Po prostu nie przeholuj, Severusie. – Hrabia westchnął ciężko. – Idź teraz czytać akta. Wróć jeszcze o dwudziestej, przyjdzie mecenas d'Etollé z papierami.

– Myślałem, że powinienem załatwić to w Les Hautes Chaises? – zapytał zaskoczony Severus.

– Powinieneś, ale mecenas uznał, że tak będzie z wielu względów szybciej. Nie ma przepisu, który by tego zabraniał.

– Dobrze. W razie czego, będę w laboratorium. Muszę przygotować sprzęt na jutro. – Zamyślił się. – To czysta przyjemność pracować u ciebie, hrabio.

Hrabia znów się uśmiechnął i pokręcił głową.

– Baw się dobrze, Severusie. Wracam zatem do pracy, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, przyjdź do gabinetu.

Severus ostrożnie, by nie rzec pieszczotliwie, przygotował fiolki i buteleczki na próbki. Był pewny, że technicy przygotowujący dla niego szkło zadbali, by usunąć z niego wszelkie ślady tak biologiczne jak magiczne, jednak stary, dobry zwyczaj kazał mu zrobić to jeszcze raz, własnoręcznie. W tym celu należało skorzystać z aparatury ustawionej w osobnym pokoju, likwidującej drobne zawirowania magii, często zbierające się na naczyniach używanych w czarodziejskich laboratoriach. Zajęło to może kwadrans i już mógł wrócić do siebie z błyszczącą piramidą szkła. Severus ekonomicznie zdołał zmieścić cały sprzęt na jednej tacy, by nie tracić niepotrzebnie czasu.

Idąc korytarzem niemal na kogoś wpadł. Szkło, które niósł w statywach zadrżało, ale się nie rozsypało. Zirytowany podniósł wzrok i już chciał pouczyć spotkanego człowieka jak się chodzi, kiedy dotarło do niego, że on go zna! Zna, i to skąd!

Nie było mowy o pomyłce. Mężczyzna przed nim miał te same hiszpańskie rysy twarzy, te same czarne włosy i brodę, oczy, które wydawały się bardziej czerwone niż brązowe i zaciśnięte mocno pełne usta. Jedynie zmarszczek miał więcej i siwych pasemek we włosach.

Tamten też go poznał. Przez moment w jego oczach odbiło się zaskoczenie, szybko zastąpione niechętną akceptacją wszystkiego, co mogłoby oznaczać to spotkanie. Bez słowa minął Severusa i poszedł dalej, w stronę wyjścia. W wąskim korytarzu bez okien musieli minąć się blisko siebie i Severus poczuł słaby zapach krwi i eliksirów do konserwacji preparatów tkankowych. Nie ruszył się, dopóki światła nie zamigotały, gdy otworzyły się i zamknęły drzwi na klatkę schodową.

Najspokojniej jak tylko umiał, Severus zaniósł szkło do laboratorium i postawił tacę na blacie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że ściska uchwyty tacy tak mocno, że zaczynają boleć go dłonie. Gdyby trzymał probówki, już dawno rozprysnęłyby się na kawałki.

Odetchnął głęboko i furkocząc peleryną, pomaszerował do gabinetu hrabiego. Zanim Koral zdążyła się odezwać, on już otworzył sobie obie pary rzeźbionych drzwi.

– Severusie? – hrabia podniósł wzrok znad czytanych pergaminów. – Co u...

– Czy ty wiesz, co robisz?! – wypalił Severus uderzając dłońmi o blat biurka i pochylając się ku hrabiemu. – Wiesz, kogo zatrudniasz? Dobrze ci tak, że masz kłopoty z ministerstwem, bo jeśli wiesz i pozwalasz mu tu pracować, to jesteś naiwny, a jeśli nie wiesz, to po prostu głupi!

Hrabia milczał, patrząc Severusowi głęboko w oczy i tylko pionowa zmarszczka między brwiami zdradzała, że nie jest mu obojętne co słyszy. Wobec braku innej reakcji Severus też zamilkł i tylko patrzył na hrabiego, marszcząc brwi i leciutko obnażając zęby. Hrabia odczekał jeszcze moment.

– Myślałby kto, że nie ja jestem wampirem, ale ty – zauważył chłodno. – Jeśli uspokoiłeś się już wystarczająco, to powiedz proszę, o kim mówisz i o co go oskarżasz.

– Mówię o Rodrigu Arnedo oczywiście! Był Śmierciożercą i chyba nie muszę cię przekonywać, że wiem to z pierwszej ręki!

Hrabia zmrużył oczy.

– Ach, a twoim zdaniem byłych Śmierciożerców należy wrzucić z miejsca do jamy ze skorpionami, żeby, broń Merlinie, nie dostali żadnej pracy. A już na pewno nie naukowej. I nawet nie, kiedy współpracowali ze stroną przeciwną.

Severus wyprostował się gwałtownie i głośno wciągnął powietrze. Całym sobą wyrażał protest i krzywdę z gatunku „jak możesz!".

Hrabia westchnął ciężko.

– Usiądź, Severusie. Proszę. – Odczekał, aż Severus nie przysiadł na brzegu fotela i nie wbił wzroku w podłogę pod nóżkami biurka. – Nie musisz wierzyć w nic, co powiem, ani nie musisz się ze mną zgadzać. Proszę tylko, żebyś najpierw mnie wysłuchał. Rodrigo Arnedo i jego brat Olivier pracują dla mnie od trzech lat. O przeszłości Rodriga wiedziałem od początku. Wiedział też Albus, z którym się konsultowałem. Nie wiem ile wiesz ty, ale przypuszczam, że niemało. Rodrigo współpracował z Albusem i Zakonem już przed upadkiem Voldemorta. Oczywiście, że nie był tak błyskotliwym, ważnym i cennym szpiegiem jak ty, Severusie, ale to nie znaczy, że należy go teraz spisać na straty. Poza tym – to bardzo nieszczęśliwy człowiek.

Hrabia umilkł i przez chwilę panowała absolutna cisza. Wreszcie Severus podniósł głowę i powiedział cicho.

– Poznałem Arnedo wśród zwolenników Czarnego Pana...

– Voldemorta – zauważył chłodno hrabia. – Kiedy ostatnio się widzieliśmy, wymawiałeś to słowo swobodnie.

Severus zbladł i rzucił hrabiemu wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Voldemorta, zatem – wyraźnie dało się usłyszeć zgrzyt zębów, kiedy domówił te słowa. – Poznałem jego historię i poznałem go w walce. Jakkolwiek byś go nie bronił, to nie był i nie jest to człowiek, którego nie mógłbym nie podejrzewać o najgorsze. Bo co jak co, ale on by się przed tym nie cofnął. Arnedo to zły człowiek i były Śmierciożerca.

– Proszę cię tylko, byś nie uważał go za winnego, póki nie udowodni mu się winy. Zastanawiam się, czy tak samo jak ja teraz, czuł się Albus, kiedy ktoś atakował ciebie.

– O tym możesz porozmawiać z Albusem.

Hrabia westchnął i odchylił się na oparcie krzesła.

– Severusie, mówię to ostatni raz. To, że patrzysz przez pryzmat przeszłości jest poniekąd zrozumiałe. Ale równocześnie jest nie do usprawiedliwienia, jeśli masz rzetelnie wyjaśnić to, co tu się stało. Jeżeli nie jesteś w stanie zdobyć się na obiektywizm, powiedz od razu. Wróć do Hogwartu. O ile się nie mylę, przeze mnie musiałeś zrezygnować z udziału w ważnej konferencji. Jedź tam zatem... i pokaż jak dobry może być były Śmierciożerca. Pokaż wszystkim, co można zbudować na takiej przeszłości. Bo nie ukrywam podziwu dla tego, jak sobie poradziłeś. Ale nie zapominaj, że na początku była szansa i zaufanie, których Albus wcale nie musiał ci dawać. I że wiele osób myślało o tobie dużo gorzej, niż ty o Rodrigo.

Przy ostatnich słowach hrabia wpierw wyprostował się, potem pochylił w stronę Severusa. Ten zaś westchnął ciężko i uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.

– Dobrze, hrabio. Zbadam wszystkie wątki. Zrobię, co będę mógł, by wyjaśnić sprawę rzetelnie. Ostatecznie, ślady to ślady. Analizy szczęśliwie nie są tak podatne na uprzedzenia jak teorie... I myślę, że zacznę od razu.

Wstał. Hrabia skinął głową i Severus wyszedł. Z trudem powstrzymał się, by nie trzasnąć drzwiami. Miał też ochotę skontaktować się z Albusem przez kominek (na rachunek PIMY) i powiedzieć mu co o tym myśli, nawet jeśli znów miałby wyjść na uprzedzonego, niekompetentnego lub, o zgrozo – nowy i jeszcze gorszy wariant – rozczulająco skrzywdzonego na wojnie. Albus, czemu on nie powiedział wcześniej...

Na resztę dnia zabarykadował się w swoim nowym laboratorium i nie skusiła go nawet propozycja obiadu ze strony hrabiego. Prawdę mówiąc, nie miał teraz ochoty rozmawiać z wampirem. Wciąż czuł się nieswojo po ostatniej rozmowie. Czy to możliwe, że hrabia miał rację? Severus skłonny był raczej pozostać przy swojej wersji. Jeśli ktoś jest tu podejrzany i winny, to tylko Arnedo. I dokładnie dlatego nie będzie wielkim problemem udowodnienie mu winy. A do tego czasu nie trzeba o tym rozmawiać. Na Merlina, Severus sam sobie by nie ufał, gdyby to jego dotyczyło!

Przez to wszystko nie miał ochoty otwierać akt, choć z drugiej strony kusiło go by odnaleźć papiery Arnedo. Resztę czasu do dwudziestej spędził na pedantycznym przygotowywaniu wszystkich sprzętów i każdego z osobna naczynia do jutrzejszych analiz. Punktualnie o czasie zamknął laboratorium i udał się do gabinetu hrabiego. Miał tylko nadzieję, że mecenas będzie już w środku, bo nie bawiła go perspektywa ani milczenia, ani rozmowy z hrabią sam na sam.

Mecenas rzeczywiście już był. Na widok Severusa z fotela wstał młody człowiek w eleganckim surducie, cylindrze, zamaszystej pelerynie i fularze zawiązanym fantazyjnie pod szyją. W ręku trzymał laskę z gałką zrobioną z lapis–lazuli. Ale o ile z pozoru wydawał się ekscentryczny, czy nawet beztroski, o tyle spojrzenie jakim obdarzył Severusa było bystre, zimne i bardzo rzeczowe. Wymienili uścisk dłoni.

– Mecenas Antoine d'Etollé – przedstawił się krótko prawnik, błyskając uśmiechem.

– Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów.

– To prawdziwa przyjemność pana poznać! Wszystko przygotowane, profesorze. Proszę tutaj – poprowadził Severusa do biurka, za którym siedział hrabia i szerokim ruchem dłoni wskazał rozłożone na blacie papiery, w tym oficjalne dopuszczenie dowodu z opinii biegłego.

Severus zawahał się. Jak mecenasowi udało się przekonać sąd? Jak sprawił, że wszystko działo się tak szybko? Wizengamot bywał bardzo podejrzliwy wobec adwokatów proponujących biegłych, chyba że chodziło o tych cieszących się naprawdę powszechnym uznaniem. Ale o ile w kraju Severus taką opinię miał, to tutaj już niekoniecznie. Również tempo było niezwykłe. Severus miał jak najlepszą opinię o rodzimym wymiarze sprawiedliwości, ale nawet tam nic nie działo się tak szybko. Zwłaszcza, że tutaj panowały podobno upadek i zgnilizna moralna. Aurorów na pewno. Nie podobało mu się takie załatwianie sprawy. Z drugiej strony – to jednak był hrabia. Podpisał więc.

Severus wynajął dwa pokoje w czarodziejskim hotelu, na ostatnim, piątym pietrze, skąd miał piękny widok wprost na Pałac Luksemburski i ogrody. Wbrew pozorom czuł się tu jak w lochach, co zawdzięczał spadzistemu dachowi i niewielkim oknom, które zresztą zaraz zasłonił. Zauważył też, że tutaj może łatwiej skoncentrować się na pracy i swobodniej myśleć niż w instytucie. Usiadł wygodnie w fotelu i przy świetle stojącej lampy zaczął wertować akta.

Faktycznie, było tego tyle, co kot napłakał. Akta, oprócz formalności w stylu powierzenia śledztwa niejakiemu młodszemu inspektorowi Nicolasowi Lejeune, zawierały notatkę służbową ze wstępnych oględzin miejsca zdarzenia (napisaną wyjątkowo niestarannie, jakby auror nie mógł z nerwów utrzymać w dłoni pióra), kilka rysunków (raczej bazgrołów) tegoż miejsca, które tak naprawdę nic nowego nie wnosiły i wszystkie robione były z jednego punktu widzenia – od progu. Nie wnosiły też wiele zdjęcia, zrobione podobnie ze złego miejsca i w złej odległości.

Dalej – papiery pracowników. Severus policzył je: sam hrabia, Koral, pracownicy techniczni, trzej, bez wyjątku wampiry, portierzy, służba, pracownicy naukowi: Rodrigo Arnedo, Swietłana Nikołajewna Cherlevoix, David Cherlevoix, Olivier Arnedo, Natasza Andriejewna Korsakowa, Irina Nikodijewna Sołowinowa, Luna Lovegood... A fakt, Lovegood też pracuje w PIMIE, przedziwne, jakoś zdołał o tym zapomnieć. Severus zdecydował, że musi z nią jak najszybciej porozmawiać. Co prawda spojrzenie Lovegood na świat było co najmniej swoiste, jednak była w tym momencie jedyną całkowicie wolną od podejrzeń osobą. A w każdym razie – nie zrobiła niczego złego celowo. No, jeszcze hrabia. Poza tym Severus nie wątpił w gruncie rzeczy w jej inteligencję ani zdolność obserwacji. Bardziej zastanawiał się, czy jest w stanie tak z nią porozmawiać, by zrozumieć odpowiedzi i dowiedzieć się tego, czego potrzebował. Przeczytał uważnie dokumenty, zapamiętując możliwie najwięcej szczegółów.

Dalej do akt dołączona była kopia wyników Davida Cherlevoix ze Świętego Filipa, opatrzona podpisem Biety. Brak większych obrażeń zewnętrznych, brak obrażeń wewnętrznych, stan głębokiej śpiączki o nieznanych przyczynach. Klątw nie stwierdzono. Fantastycznie. Oby Bieta była w stanie więcej powiedzieć w rozmowie na żywo. Bądź co bądź, hipotez i intuicji nie wpisuje się od razu do akt. To stwierdziwszy, Severus odłożył teczkę na stolik przy łóżku, wcześniej obłożywszy ją zaklęciem alarmującym, choć jedno już posiadała. Wychodził z założenia, że dobre nawyki należy pielęgnować, nawet jeśli momentami zakrawają na paranoję. Nie położył się jednak od razu spać. Za to poprawił się w fotelu, zamknął oczy i spróbował poukładać sobie w głowie to wszystko, co już wiedział.

Punkt wyjścia: pracownik znaleziony w laboratorium, ranny, ale żywy. Objawy nietypowe, brak kontaktu. Trzeba sobie radzić samemu. Co mogło się stać? Samobójstwo – jeśli już, to wyjątkowo oryginalne. Przyczyny naturalne – odpada. Wypadek – całkiem możliwe. Próba morderstwa – także możliwe. Jeśli wypadek – czyje doświadczenie poszło w diabły? Hrabia zapewniał, że nikt nie pracował nad niczym, co mogłoby dać takie efekty. Być może hrabia czegoś nie docenił, a być może też, że nie wiedział o wszystkim. Raczej nie przez zaniedbanie, więc może ktoś trzymał coś przed hrabią w tajemnicy, choć byłoby to bardzo ryzykowne. Ewentualnie – dwa prowadzone zupełnie legalnie doświadczenia weszły w interakcję dając nieprzewidziane skutki. Jeśli jednak chodziłoby o jedno doświadczenie – to czyje? Davida, czy kogoś innego? Wszystko zdarzyło się w nocy – zatem być może Davida. Najprawdopodobniej same oględziny i ślady już dużo tu wyjaśnią, przynajmniej co do natury tego, co tam się stało. Dobrze, że hrabia poczekał i zorganizował wszystko formalnie, choć sam też byłby całkiem kompetentny w zbadaniu sprawy. Co nie wyjaśnią ślady, trzeba będzie dowiedzieć się z przesłuchań. A jeśli próba morderstwa? A może sam atak, bez chęci zabicia? A może stwór jakiś wyrwał się spod kontroli, w końcu to magozoolodzy, niektórzy przynajmniej. Plan na później: po pierwsze ślady, po drugie informacje i motywy po trzecie dokumentacja, kto nad czym pracował i pracuje. Pierwsze i trzecie – bez problemu. Nad informacjami Severus się zatrzymał. Czuł całym sobą, że obecność Arnedo nie wróży niczego dobrego. To nie był człowiek, który mógłby żyć spokojnie i uczciwie, cokolwiek na ten temat sądzi hrabia. Tym niemniej Severus nie chciał, by to przekonanie za bardzo zawęziło mu śledztwo. A mogło. Na Merlina, mogło! Znowu to samo, znowu coś z wojny, a przecież już nic nie powinno... I jeszcze ten hrabia, tak albusowato pochylający się nad nieszczęśliwą duszyczką Arnedo! Zabębnił palcami o poręcz fotela w bezsilnej irytacji, że coś z tamtego, poprzedniego i zamkniętego okresu jego życia śmie się wtrącać w jego perfekcyjną zwykle pracę. Niech wpierw przesłuchuje go auror. Dopiero potem, jeśli będzie potrzeba, jeśli wina Arnedo... jeśli nie będzie wiadomo, kto jest winny, wtedy Severus włączy się do akcji. Można też wykorzystać Lovegood, niech ona rozmawia. Co jak co, ale ona sugestiom nie ulega, przynajmniej nie takim jak zwykli ludzie. Severus, zirytowany do reszty, wstał i położył się na łóżku. Po chwili namysłu sięgnął po Eliksir Bezsennego Snu.

Następnego dnia zjawił się w instytucie o wpół do siódmej i skontrolował po raz kolejny sprzęt. Hrabia był już na miejscu, ale zamknięty w gabinecie z dwójką nieznanych Severusowi wampirów. Poza nimi i portierem na dole nie było w budynku żywej duszy.

Kątem oka dostrzegł ruch na parapecie za szybą, jednak kiedy się odwrócił, nic nie zobaczył. Pokręcił głową. Gołębie, pomyślał odwracając się z powrotem. Nagle bardzo go te gołębie zirytowały, latające za oknem, brudzące gdzie się dało, nie to co w lochach...

Dziesięć minut przed siódmą hrabia zapukał do drzwi laboratorium.

– Jesteś gotowy, Severusie? Jeśli tak, to możemy zaczynać, inspektor już jest.

Świetnie, pomyślał Severus, wciąż poirytowany. Możemy zaczynać, inspektor przybył, aby plątać się pod nogami. Mistrz Eliksirów zamaszystym ruchem zgarnął ze stołu kuferek ze sprzętem i wymaszerował z laboratorium, gotowy pokazać wszystkim wokół jak powinny przebiegać sprawne i profesjonalnie przeprowadzone oględziny miejsca zbrodni, tudzież wypadku. Hrabia, którego minął w przejściu tylko za nim popatrzył i pokręcił głową.

Stanęli przed drzwiami laboratorium Davida (piąte drzwi od wejścia, po lewej stronie) – hrabia, Severus i młody auror. Wzdłuż framugi kłębiła się niebieskawa mgła.

– Nałożyłem zabezpieczenia – przypomniał Severusowi hrabia. – Musisz chwilę poczekać, aż nie wyjaśnię im, że mogą cię przepuścić. – Położył rękę na drzwiach i zaczął szeptać coś w szeleszczącym, słowiańskim języku. – Dobrze, teraz będziesz mógł wejść.

Stanęli na progu przestronnego kwadratowego pomieszczenia, jasno oświetlonego porannym słońcem. Obraz zniszczenia był rzeczywiście potężny – ciężkie stoły laboratoryjne były poprzewracane i połamane, aparatura, statywy i kociołki rozrzucone dookoła, a całą podłogę pokrywało potłuczone na miazgę szkło. Wszystko było upstrzone wielobarwnymi plamami rozlanych i zaschniętych eliksirów.

Severus westchnął. No dobrze. Formalnie oględzinami kierował auror...

– Inspektorze – Severus odwrócił się do Lejeune'a i z pewną przyjemnością zarejestrował przestrach na jego twarzy. – Pan będzie sporządzał protokół. Proszę nie wchodzić dalej. Ja zbadam miejsce i zbiorę ślady. Potrwa to długo, dlatego radzę zorganizować sobie jakiś stolik i krzesło.

Hrabia machnął różdżką i rzeczone meble zmaterializowały się w wejściu do pomieszczenia, zajmując niemal całą szerokość drzwi. Inspektor popatrzył na hrabiego z wdzięcznością i skinął szybko głową. Rozłożył na stoliku papiery i wyjął pióro.

– Cóż, ja w takim razie już pójdę – powiedział hrabia. – Ostatecznie należę raczej do stron zainteresowanych, a nawet podejrzanych. W razie czego będę w swoim gabinecie, możecie też prosić zawsze o pomoc Koral.

Odszedł. Severus rozejrzał się spokojnie po laboratorium i podzielił je w myślach na kilka podobszarów do kolejnego zbadania. Dzięki zdjęciom i szkicom z akt był w stanie określić miejsce w którym leżał David. Ten obszar zaczął badać najpierw.

Podłoga w tym miejscu pokryta była szarym proszkiem, który Severusowi nieprzyjemnie skojarzył się z popiołem. Oczywiście wszystko było rozsmarowane na pewnie trzy razy większej powierzchni niż pierwotnie, a sporo wynieśli uzdrowiciele na butach. Severus przywołał fiolkę i umieścił w niej cały proszek jaki udało mu się zebrać.

– _Concealo_ – różdżką dotknął korka i przelewitował próbkę na stolik aurora, który zrobił to samo. – Proszę zapisać, inspektorze: ślad numer jeden, proszek rozsypany w miejscu, gdzie leżała ofiara, zebrany bez pomocy magii.

Podobnie zebrał dwa włosy, które znalazł w tym samym miejscu, długie średnio na pięć cali. I na tym na razie skończyły się ciekawe odkrycia. Po obiecującym początku zaczęła się żmudna, rutynowa praca w postaci przeszukiwania każdej stopy podłogi i oglądania wszystkiego, co na niej leżało. Severus wpadł w przyjemny rytm powtarzanych czynności, podobnie jak podczas warzenia eliksirów i pracował w milczeniu, przesyłając na stolik inspektora coraz to nowe próbki. Ostatecznie mało które miejsce zbrodni jest tak bogate w dziwne substancje co zdemolowane laboratorium. Severus miał jednak wrażenie, że nie dowie się wiele z tych śladów, tylko dwa pierwsze wydały mu się ważne. Niektóre z rozlanych substancji mógł zresztą zidentyfikować od ręki, bo były to jak najbardziej pospolite składniki eliksirów lub też środki wykorzystywane przy obróbce materiału biologicznego.

Kiedy skończył badać ostatni fragment pomieszczenia, wyprostował się i rozejrzał dookoła. Czy było coś, co pominął? Czy coś jeszcze należy zrobić? Nie widział nic takiego, zatem czas było przejść do następnego etapu – analizy w laboratorium. Ostrożnie minął połamane meble i podszedł do aurora.

– Skończyłem, inspektorze – powiedział sucho. – Proszę pokazać protokół. – Wziął arkusz pergaminu do ręki i dokładnie przeczytał. Inspektor miał pismo drobne, ozdobione zawijasami, które skojarzyło się Severusowi z pismem niektórych jego uczennic. Tym niemniej protokół miał wszystko co potrzeba, nie zawierał nic ponadto, co Severus podyktował, utrzymany był we właściwej formie (czas teraźniejszy, bezosobowo) i Mistrz Eliksirów mógł się pod nim podpisać. To samo zrobił Lejeune i Severus już miał zamiar wracać do swojego laboratorium, obładowany tacą z próbkami, pozostawiając aurorowi zamknięcie i zabezpieczenie pomieszczenia, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi prowadzące na klatkę schodową i weszła młoda kobieta. Szła w ich kierunku i Severus przyjrzał się jej bliżej. Miała bardzo jasne włosy, zaczesane do tyłu i związane w malutką kitkę. Jej oczy były zaczerwienione i pociągała nosem, była też bardzo blada. Dopasował twarz do zdjęcia jakie widział w aktach: Swietłana Nikołajewna Cherlevoix, od pół roku żona Davida Cherlevoix. Przystanęła przy nich i popatrzyła niezdecydowanie.

– Panowie badacie miejsce... – powiedziała i z oczu popłynęły jej łzy, jedna po drugiej. – P–przepraszam, j–ja...

– To nic – powiedział miękko Lejeune wstając zza stolika i podając kobiecie chusteczkę. – To nic – powtórzył, delikatnie dotykając ramienia Swietłany. Patrzył na nią szczerze zasmucony.

– Ach, przepraszam, że się tak rozkleiłam. Właśnie w–wróciłam ze Świętego Filipa od męża, oni w–wciąż nie wiedzą co mu jest...

Severus z pewną fascynacją obserwował jak Swietłana wypłakuje się już nie w chusteczkę, ale w ramię inspektora. Lejeune delikatnie gładził ją po plecach, a minę miał cokolwiek niepewną.

– Zrobimy co w naszej mocy – powiedział cicho. – Profesor Snape jest świetnym specjalistą...

Swietłana podniosła głowę i popatrzyła na inspektora

– Ja wiem, że wy się staracie. Tylko, ze David wciąż jest nieprzytomny...

Inspektor się zarumienił i Severusowi się wydało, że sam ma łzy w oczach. Wyglądał jakby się wahał między uspokajającą obietnicą, że wszystko naprawdę będzie dobrze a świadomością, że tak naprawdę nie potrafi nic w tym celu zrobić.

– Bardzo mi przykro, pani Swietłano... – powiedział w końcu z całkiem nieszczęśliwą miną. – Ja... chciałbym, żeby wszystko się wyjaśniło i pani mąż wyzdrowiał... – zająknął się i urwał, niepewny co powiedzieć, skoro nie mógł nic faktycznie zrobić. Należało mu jednak zapisać na plus, że nie kłamał.

– Ja rozumiem – przerwała mu Swietłana. – Wiem, że ciężko pracujecie. I wiem, że nie może mi pan nic obiecać. Ja... bardzo panu dziękuję, że tak się pan przejmuje.

Auror ponownie się zarumienił. Severus potrząsnął głową. Dobrze, że nie jego auror i nie jego problem. Ale nie odchodził jeszcze do laboratorium, ani nie przerywał tej sceny. Obserwował. Swietłana powoli dochodziła do siebie, bardziej chyba na zasadzie kontrastu, niż dzięki aurorowi. Wreszcie pożegnała się z Lejeune'em i poszła do gabinetu hrabiego. Na Severusa właściwie nie spojrzała.

– Niech pan zabezpieczy drzwi – rzucił Mistrz Eliksirów do Lejeune'a i wkrótce zniknął w swoim laboratorium.

– David leżał tu, blisko drzwi, na wznak, głową w stronę wyjścia – powiedział Severus pokazując szkic hrabiemu. – Tak jak na tym zdjęciu. Ręce miał rozrzucone, nogi ugięte. Na twarzy – straszny grymas przerażenia, a przynajmniej tak zrelacjonowała mi to Koral. Myślisz, że mógł się przed czymś cofać? Przed czymś, do czego nie śmiał się odwrócić plecami, żeby szybko odbiec?

– Myślałem o tym – przyznał hrabia. – Ale na ciele Davida nie znaleziono śladów innych jak tylko drobne skaleczenia od szkła. Gdyby nie ten bałagan, powiedziałbym, że było to coś, co widział tylko, iluzja może, jakakolwiek straszna by nie była. Ale David sam nie mógł tego zniszczyć...

– Dlaczego? Zaklęciami?

– Odtworzyliśmy z inspektorem wszystkie zaklęcia z jego różdżki, jakie rzucał przez poprzednią dobę. Z trudem wystarczyłoby tego na tę apokalipsę.

– Niekoniecznie – zaprotestował Severus. – Myślę, że wpadł w panikę i zaczął rzucać zaklęcia na oślep. Trafił w butle i kolbki z eliksirami, niektóre z nich wybuchły. Wiem to z całą pewnością po oględzinach. Tylko nie rozumiem, czemu David nie miał na ciele obrażeń po eksplozjach...

Hrabia zagwizdał skomplikowaną melodię z opery „Czarodziejski grosz".

– Zajmujecie się tu rozmaitymi sprawami, hrabio – powiedział powoli Severus. – Zastanów się raz jeszcze. Czyj eksperyment mógł się wymknąć spod kontroli?

– Niczyj. Naprawdę. Mogę opowiedzieć ci dokładnie czym się kto zajmuje – nie ma nic co mogłoby skutkować aktywną, atakującą ludzi bestią, która w dodatku nie zostawia śladów na ciele ofiary.

– Właśnie, to coś lub ktoś, jednak, cokolwiek to było, nie zraniło Dawida.

– Nie, jednak nie – hrabia zamyślił się, popatrzył w sufit. – Może coś nie pozwoliło temu tego zrobić?

– To już tylko twoje czyste przypuszczenie – Severus wyprostował się. – Idę teraz do laboratorium, zbadam wstępnie próbki. Standardowe analizy, żeby wiedzieć co badać dalej. Zajmie mi to czas do wieczora, jednak z koniecznymi przerwami. Chciałbym, żebyś się zastanowił, kiedy możesz oprowadzić mnie po PIMIE i wszystko dokładnie pokazać. Włącznie z badaniami jakie prowadzisz ty i twoi podopieczni. Potem porozmawiam z pracownikami z osobna, kiedy już będę miał tło.

– Naturalnie, Severusie... – hrabia zamyślił się. – Nie mogę poświęcić ci tyle czasu dzisiaj. – Pokręcił głową. – Muszę być po południu w Ministerstwie, rozmawiać o naszej sytuacji. Gang znów zaatakował, tym razem czarodzieja. Nie zabito go tylko dlatego, że ten błyskawicznie się teleportował. Ale potem wampiry z Gangu przesłały do ministerstwa i do redakcji l'Ilumination oświadczenie, że atak miał związek z wrogim stosunkiem ludzi do wampirów, pogłębiającym się w związku z wydarzeniami w PIMIE. Naprawdę, Severusie, wiele bym dał, żeby nazwa instytutu nie padła w tym miejscu. A tak czyni mnie to odpowiedzialnym nie tylko za PIMĘ, ale i za działania Gangu.

– Czy przyszło ci do głowy, że to, co się stało może być powiązane ze sprawą wampirów bardziej bezpośrednio, niż tylko przez szum, jaki się wokół całej sprawy wytworzył? – zapytał cicho Severus.

Hrabia zmarszczył brwi.

– Owszem. Istnieje taka możliwość. Jednak szczerze mówiąc nie wydaje mi się prawdopodobna. Ani Ministerstwo ani Gang nie mają na tyle subtelności, sięgnęliby po inne, prostsze i skuteczniejsze metody. Mimo to... mimo to, nie wykluczam niczego.

Severus wstał i chciał wyjść, ale zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

– Ach, jeszcze jedno, hrabio. W miejscu, gdzie leżał David, znalazłem dwa włosy, wydaje mi się, że ludzkie. Sprawdzę to jeszcze, jednak jeśli rzeczywiście należały do człowieka, to warto sprawdzić do kogo. Być może nie do Davida.

– Chciałbyś próbki włosów moich pracowników?

– Ależ nie, hrabio. Istnieje dużo prostszy sposób. Jutro się tym zajmiemy – i uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

Resztę dnia Severus spędził na przyjemnej laboratoryjnej pracy. Większość śladów rzeczywiście była składnikami eliksirów lub gotowymi eliksirami, których nazwy Severus skrupulatnie, na wszelki wypadek, zanotował. Pięć zostało takich, których nie umiał zidentyfikować przy pomocy dostępnych mu środków, odłożył je zatem w starannie opisanych fiolkach, aby poprosić Bietę o przekazanie ich do analizy w Świętym Filipie.

Oprócz nich, jedynymi ciekawymi śladami były włosy i szary proszek, który faktycznie okazał się zmieszanym z ziemią popiołem. Należało tylko sprawdzić z czego pochodził popiół i jaka to była ziemia.

Severus mechanicznie mieszając wywar w kociołku pozwolił myślom odpłynąć nieco. Skąd ten popiół mógłby znaleźć się w laboratorium Davida? Czy to on go używał? Do czego? Czy przyniósł go ten, który Davida zaatakował? Czy popiół został użyty do przygotowania jakiegoś eliksiru? Co Arnedo mógł robić za pomocą popiołu? Do jakich uroków lub eliksirów go używał? Arnedo, albo i nie Arnedo... Severus spostrzegł się dopiero po chwili, że myśli automatycznie przeskoczyły na osobę byłego Śmierciożercy. Arnedo znał mnóstwo czarnomagicznych zaklęć i receptur. Na polecenie Czarnego Pana prowadził badania nad transformacją ludzi w wampiry, według starych, niekompletnych, słowiańskich zapisków. Nic mu nigdy z tego nie wyszło, szczególnie, że Voldemort żądał niemożliwych ulepszeń i modyfikacji. Jednak kto wie, co Arnedo zamierza zrobić teraz, na własną rękę? PIMA prowadzona przez wampira–naukowca byłaby świetnym miejscem do pokątnych badań. Wszystko pasowało tak pięknie...

Severus potrząsnął głową. Nie. Jakkolwiek pięknie to nie pasuje i jakkolwiek głośno nie krzyczy jego intuicja, nie może pozwolić sobie na zarzut nieprofesjonalizmu. Hrabia potrzebuje rzetelnej pomocy. A Severus nie wykonywał swoich zadań inaczej, jak tylko rzetelnie. Przypomniał sobie mimowolnie coś, co kiedyś powiedział Albus o Potterze: niewinny, dopóki nie udowodni mu się winy...

O dziewiątej wieczorem ktoś zapukał do drzwi laboratorium.

– Proszę – rzucił krótko Severus, zajęty opisywaniem fiolek.

Do laboratorium weszła Luna Lovegood z tacą, na której ustawiła dzbanek, trzy filiżanki i kilka tajemniczo wyglądających naczyń. Severus poczuł zapach tostów i jajecznicy. Zestaw śniadaniowy na kolację, raz...

– Co słychać u Harrego, profesorze? – zapytała swobodnie, stawiając tacę na krześle i siadając na parapecie z filiżanką w dłoni. – Proszę się częstować, zrobiłam specjalnie dla pana. – Severus nic nie odpowiedział, ani nawet się nie poruszył, za to Lovegood zamyślonym spojrzeniem powiodła po dachach budynków, błyszczących za oknem w świetle gazowych lamp i potem po gwiazdach. Zatrzymała wzrok na księżycu, który zbliżał się do pełni. – Bardzo się ucieszyłam, że pogodził się pan z Harrym – podjęła po chwili wątek. – To było strasznie smutne widzieć, jak się nienawidzicie. Zawsze uważałam, że w ten sposób nie mógłby pan pokonać Lorda Voldemorta.

Severus starannie przemyślał to zdanie, usiłując przestawić się na jej sposób myślenia. Ale ciężko mu było wczuć się w kogoś, kto przeskakuje w najlepszym wypadku na co trzecią myśl.

– Niech pan je, bo przygotowałam specjalnie dla pana... – przypomniała po chwili.

Severus podszedł do tacy i zdjął pokrywki z talerzy. Nie rozpoznawał ani jednej potrawy, ale pachniały smakowicie. Gdzieś musiały być też te tosty i jajecznica? Dopiero teraz poczuł się głodny. Zgasił ogień pod ostatnim kociołkiem i umył ręce. Lovegood przez ten czas nie powiedziała ani słowa, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to, wręcz przeciwnie, milczenie było przyjemne. Nie tylko jako brak dziwnych i irytujących komentarzy. Lovegood milczała tą specjalną odmianą milczenia, która sprawiała, że człowiek nie czuł się w obowiązku zapełniać ciszy samym sobą. Przeniósł tacę na czysty stół laboratoryjny i zaczął jeść. Było dobre.

– Potter czeka na narodziny pierwszego dziecka – powiedział jakby od niechcenia.

– Więc mówi pan, że nie pokonał pan Lorda Voldemorta?

Severus znieruchomiał z widelcem w powietrzu.

– Co?

– Och, nie wiem. Tak pomyślałam.

Severus popatrzył na nią, mrużąc oczy i marszcząc brwi.

– Lovegood, co tutaj się dzieje?

– Tutaj? – Lovegood obdarzyła go zdumionym spojrzeniem wyłupiastych oczu.

– Tak. Tutaj w PIMIE.

– Mówiłam panu. PIMA jest smutna i nie wie, co się dzieje. Jest tez przerażona i rozgniewana. Dziwne zwierzęta przemykają po korytarzach...

– Dziwne?

– Tak, nawet dla mnie są dziwne.

– Nie o to mi chodziło – żachnął się Severus. – Jakie to są zwierzęta? Jak możesz mówić, że budynek jest smutny? Czy może masz na myśli po prostu pracowników?

– Och nie, ani tak ani tak. PIMA. Oczywiście i budynek, i my wszyscy to czujemy.

Severus nic nie powiedział i wpatrzył się w swój talerz, a dokładnie w faszerowaną niewiadomego pochodzenia sosem okrągłą bułeczkę. Jakie pytanie należało zadać Lovegood, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś konkretnego?

– Co myślisz o Rodrigu Arnedo? – powiedział pierwszą rzecz jaka mu przyszła do głowy. Nawet nie do końca był świadomy, że ja powiedział. A Lovegood posmutniała.

– Jest nieszczęśliwy. Tak jak PIMA.

– Tak, tak, zapomnij na razie o PIMIE. Powiedz o Arnedo.

Wzrok Lovegood stał się nagle bardzo chłodny.

– Nie pokonał pan Lorda Voldemorta – powiedziała cicho, z przyciskiem. – Tego się obawiałam. On też zresztą nie.

– On?

– Tak.

– Kto? Jak to nie pokonałem? To znaczy, oczywiście, że nie pokonałem, zrobił to Potter!

– Och, tak... – Lovegood oparła się wygodnie o ścianę i podciągnęła nogi na parapet. Popatrzyła znów za okno, jakby straciła ochotę na rozmowę.

Następnego ranka zjawił się w PIMIE o siódmej. Poprzedniego wieczoru do jego okien przez dobre pięć minut dobijała się Harfa z wiadomością od hrabiego. Widok harpii z rozłożonymi skrzydłami i rozcapierzonymi pazurami nawet za szybą, i nawet w Severusie, budził dreszcz. A czekała Merlin wie ile zanim Severus wyszedł spod ciepłego prysznica. Rzadko sobie na taki luksus pozwalał, ale tym razem uznał, że z jakiegoś powodu jest mu to potrzebne. Kiedy zobaczył Harfę za szybą, w pierwszym odruchu chciał walnąć Avadą (różdżkę miał przy sobie nawet w kąpieli), a potem przez kilka chwil zastanawiał się, do czego może być zdolna Harfa, w razie gdyby ją wpuścił. Nie wydawała się być przyjaźnie usposobiona do czegokolwiek.

Hrabia pisał: przyjdź o ósmej, oprowadzę cię po PIMIE. Zatem Severus, w nastroju odpowiednio paranoicznym, przyszedł wcześniej. Nie zaszkodzi wpierw rozejrzeć się samemu. I sprawdzić zostawione na noc próbki. Próbki swoją drogą nie przyniosły żadnych rewelacji i Severus znalazł się w obliczu piętnastu całkowicie wolnych minut. Jego umysł, nie mając nic innego, czym mógłby się zająć, zaczął produkować wspomnienia. Z jakiegoś powodu przypomniał sobie jak poznał hrabiego Dragomirescu.

Jesień tamtego roku była szczególnie mglista, deszczowa i zmęczona. Każdego ranka sufit Wielkiej Sali tonął w kożuchu mgły, której waciane strzępki snuły się nad stołami. Na dworze siąpił deszcz, co było najpogodniejszą pogodą od miesiąca i nawet broda Albusa wydawała się zimna, nasiąknięta i oklapła.

Poppy westchnęła, jak to często robiła i bez entuzjazmu podziabała łyżką w puddingu. Ktoś kichnął, ale w tych dniach zakatarzeni byli niemal wszyscy, więc nawet jej lekarskie odruchy stępiały. Na prawo od niej, profesor Sinistra przysypiała z rozmarzoną miną. Od wpadnięcia twarzą w pudding uratował ją głos dyrektora.

– Moi drodzy! Przełammy na chwilę nasze jesienne otępienie!

Odczekał chwilkę, aż uznał, że przyzwoitszego szmeru zaciekawienia i tak ze swych wychowanków i pracowników nie wydobędzie.

– Chciałbym ogłosić, że już za dzień a może dwa, radośnie przywitamy długo wyczekiwanego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią.

Severus na te słowa wbił widelec w swój pudding i zakręcił nim kilka razy, wyobrażając sobie, że to coś innego. Sala wręcz przeciwnie, ożywiła się i nawet jakby przestała na moment pociągać nosami.

– Pewnie wszyscy jesteście ciekawi, kto zastąpi na tym miejscu swojego dotychczasowego zastępcę, profesora Snape'a? – zapytał Albus, otrzymując w zamian wiele zdziwionych spojrzeń. – Otóż z radością donoszę, że sytuacja już jest jasna. Z tym niewielkim opóźnieniem, udało mi się podpisać umowę z hrabim Gaborem Imre Vladem Dragomirescu.

Po sali poniósł się szmer zaciekawienia. Szlachecki tytuł i pokrętne, obce nazwisko wzbudzało najrozmaitsze skojarzenia. Severusowi kojarzyło się prozaicznie – głównie z artykułami w czasopismach naukowych.

Hrabia pojawił się następnego dnia, dokładnie o zmierzchu i wkroczył dumnie do Wielkiej Sali podczas kolacji. Za nim majestatycznie leciała ogromna harpia. Severus uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Hrabia nosił czarne szaty obszyte futrem i podbite czerwonym atłasem. Twarz miał bladą – i Severus mógłby przysiąc – upudrowaną. Rozdawał wpatrzonym w niego uczniom spojrzenia godne samego Voldemorta i sugestywnie odsłaniał co jakiś czas kły. Wampir, który udaje, że udaje, że jest wampirem... Severus uśmiechnął się trochę wyraźniej i trochę bardziej ironicznie.

– Nie boisz się, Severusie, o swój tytuł Pierwszego Nietoperza Hogwartu? – zapytała niewinnie Minerwa tuż nad uchem Mistrza Eliksirów.

– A może stoczycie pojedynek o tytuł? – pisnął Flitwick z drugiej strony. Severus wyprostował się udając, że nic nie słyszał.

A jednak zaprzyjaźnił się z hrabią i to szybko. Dragomirescu przeszedł do historii Hogwartu jako pierwszy nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, który nie był obiektem nienawiści Mistrza Eliksirów. Obiektem zastępczym stała się z kolei Harfa, ale to już zupełnie inna historia...

Hrabia sprawnie oprowadził Severusa po instytucie, a następnie znów udał się do ministerstwa, przyrzekając wrócić na czas. Jeszcze przed obiadem Severus miał wszystko przygotowane. Czuł mściwą satysfakcję na myśl o planowanym eksperymencie. Podobnie czuł się dawniej, oceniając Longbottoma albo Pottera... Zamyślił się, mechanicznie stukając końcem różdżki w blat stołu laboratoryjnego. Różdżka co jakiś czas iskrzyła, zostawiając delikatne, czarne smugi. Wspomnienie czasów szkolnych Pottera zmieniło się diametralnie po pokonaniu Voldemorta. Teraz już coraz mniej rozumiał jak mógł mylić chłopca z Jamesem, jak mógł... robić i myśleć wiele innych rzeczy. I jak mało brakowało do zwycięstwa Czarnego Pana! Banałem byłoby stwierdzenie, że pokonali go zgodą i miłością, i całą resztą słodyczy... ale właśnie tak było. Jedyna moc jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna i oto Potter stał się uczniem i niemal przyjacielem Mistrza Eliksirów. Severus zapisał to w rubryce z największymi cudami swojego życia.

Potrząsnął głową. O czym on w ogóle myśli? Uderzył w blat drugą ręką, nagle bardzo zły. Otworzył szeroko okno. Co to w ogóle za myśli i wspomnienia? Rozejrzał się szukając czegoś na czym mógłby wyładować nagły gniew, chwycił pustą probówkę i rzucił ja z całej siły do zlewu, aż szkło poleciało we wszystkie strony. Nagle przypomniały mu się słowa Lovegood: „Czuje pan to? To atakuje znienacka" i zawstydził się swojej impulsywnej reakcji. Co tu się dzieje?...

Wyszedł szybko i zamknął drzwi na klucz. Na obiad poszedł nie do bufetu w instytucie, ale do knajpy kilka kamienic dalej. Nie rozumiał tego, ale czuł się w PIMIE jakoś... stłamszony, jeśli w ogóle kiedyś się stłamszony czuł, oczywiście... Tak jakby stale przebywał w tłumie i hałasie, choć pracował sam w idealnej ciszy.

Wrócił dopiero na umówioną godzinę i na widok aurora wszystkie wojenne wspomnienia i refleksje natychmiast wyleciały mu z głowy, niezdolne dotrzymać pola pokusie krytykowania tak jawnej niekompetencji. Wystarczyła niepewna mina aurora i lekko zmącone spojrzenie, jakim Lejeune wodził dookoła, kiedy wraz z hrabią weszli do laboratorium Severusa.

– Test jest prosty, inspektorze – oświadczył Severus niemal radośnie, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. – A ponieważ nierozsądne byłoby wtajemniczanie większej ilości ludzi, pan posłuży nam nie tylko jako formalny autorytet służb aurorskich, ale i jako obiekt doświadczalny. Niech pan nie robi takiej przerażonej miny – wycedził Severus przez zęby, ignorując zmarszczone brwi hrabiego. – To nie będzie bolało... za bardzo.

Nie, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Auror sam się o to prosił. O każdą zwiększającą grozę tanią sztuczkę. O każdy gwałtowny gest i złowieszczy syk. A Severus potrzebował poczuć się tak, jak na lekcji wśród uczniów, nawet jeśli miałby wrócić do dawnych lekcji à la Longbottom i Potter.

Ciut przedramatyzowanym gestem chwycił czarkę pełną gęstego, bulgoczącego wywaru. Ostrożnie dodał ostatni składnik, przez co barwa płynu stała się nieco bledsza, podobnie zresztą jak policzki aurora.

– Spokojnie, inspektorze – powiedział hrabia kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu, co sprawiło, ze auror wzdrygnął się gwałtownie. – To tylko Eliksir Wielosokowy. Severus dodał fragment włosa znalezionego na miejscu zdarzenia. To najszybszy sposób identyfikacji właściciela włosów, a w dodatku nikt poza nami nie będzie wiedzieć o eksperymencie.

Lejeune niepewnie wziął z rąk Severusa czarkę.

– Proszę nie rozlewać! – upomniał go ostro Severus, z satysfakcją obserwując kolejne krople na posadzce. – No dalej, niech pan pije.

– Lepiej wypić szybko – zapewnił spokojnie hrabia. Auror wziął głęboki oddech i wypił. Przez chwilę nie działo się nic, jedynie pozieleniał z lekka na twarzy. Następnie, w pierwszym odruchu paniki, czując działanie czaru, chciał odwrócić się i schować. Hrabia łagodnie zatrzymał go w miejscu, dzięki czemu obaj z Severusem mogli obserwować powolną transformację przerażonego aurora w równie przerażoną młodą kobietę. Kobieta była szczupła, miała czekoladowe, uczesane na pazia włosy, oczy jasne, zielone, błyszczące i wąskie karminowe usta. Karminowe były też chwilowo jej policzki, kiedy drżącymi rękami usiłowała doprowadzić do jako takiego porządku, stanowczo za duże, męskie ubranie.

– No, no... – powiedział Severus. – Hrabio, czy znasz tę kobietę?

– Nie, jestem prawie pewien, że nigdy jej nie widziałem – odparł hrabia przypatrując się uważnie. Kobieta usiłowała wyglądać pod ich wzrokiem na jeszcze mniejszą i drobniejszą niż była.

– Proszę coś powiedzieć, inspektorze – zażądał hrabia.

– A... ale co?...

Hrabia pogładził brodę. Natomiast Severus podniósł ze stolika trzy miarki krawieckie i machnięciem różdżki posłał je w kierunku aurora.

– Proszę stać spokojnie! Nie gryzą – rzucił ostro w stronę aurora, który próbował odsunąć się od miarek jak od stada dzikich os. – Proszę stać swobodnie i nie wciągać brzucha. I nie garbić się.

Po tych uwagach auror stanął praktycznie na baczność, ale była to już jakaś poprawa. Miarki zakończyły swoje dzieło i Severus spisał z nich bardzo dokładne wyniki. Hrabia westchnął.

– Cóż, Severusie, zrób jej jeszcze zdjęcie. Masz przygotowany aparat?

– Oczywiście, tutaj – Severus chwycił aparat ze stolika pod oknem. – Ale trzeba to przemyśleć... Proszę tam usiąść. – Wskazał stołek obok okna. Auror podszedł niepewnie, jakby od razu cały świat miał go w tym oknie zobaczyć. – I proszę zdjąć płaszcz i zsunąć nieco ubranie z szyi. W ten sposób wygląda to co najmniej dziwnie.

Pąsowy wciąż auror pozwolił, żeby hrabia udrapował kołnierz koszuli i marynarki wokół białego i naprawdę niczego sobie dekoltu.

– Nie powinna się tak czerwienić – orzekł hrabia. – Zdjęcie powinno być naturalne, na ile to możliwe oczywiście.

– Proszę w ogóle zdjęć marynarkę – dorzucił Severus. – Koszula od biedy wygląda jeszcze jak coś, co mogłaby włożyć kobieta. Tylko nie zapinać na ostatni guzik. No i czy naprawdę nie mógłby się pan przestać rumienić?

Kobieta nie wyglądała jednak jakby mogła, chyba żeby zbladła i zemdlała wdzięcznie. A to tym bardziej nie wchodziło w grę. Severus westchnął i odłożył aparat. Szybko zmieszał w drugiej czarce Eliksir Uspokajający z kilkoma jeszcze składnikami i podał aurorowi.

– Tylko powoli – rzucił. – Bo spadnie pani z tego krzesła.

Auror tym razem wypił posłusznie i wreszcie można było przejść do rzeczy.

– Proszę się uśmiechnąć – nakazał hrabia. Severus szybko zrobił kilka fotografii.

– No i ślicznie – podsumował Severus. Mamy zdjęcia, możemy szukać. Pan może szukać, inspektorze. Jak pan dojdzie do siebie oczywiście.

Severus urwał, bo obojętna mina kobiety wskazywała, że eliksir zaczyna działać w pełni. Hrabia też to zauważył i wyczarował w kącie laboratorium nieduży szezlong.

– Proszę się położyć – wziął kobietę pod ramię i poprowadził do leżanki. – Na razie nic więcej nie trzeba.

– Zajmę się protokołem – dodał Severus. – Pan go tylko podpisze. A tymczasem trzeba wywołać zdjęcia.

Wyszli z hrabią do ciemni, zostawiając aurora w zamkniętym na klucz pomieszczeniu. Kiedy wrócili do laboratorium z plikiem zdjęć, godzina jeszcze nie minęła. A na dźwięk przekręcanego w zamku klucza auror praktycznie podskoczył.

– Ależ spokojnie – powiedział hrabia zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Przecież nie ma się czego wstydzić. Mógł pan trafić znacznie gorzej, inspektorze.

– Oto zdjęcie dla pana – powiedział Severus, wręczając fotografię aurorowi. – Może je pan wykorzystać przy przesłuchaniach. Które musi pan zacząć wreszcie prowadzić. A o wynikach proszę mi mówić. Tylko niech pan od razu nie zdradza wszystkiego co wiemy. Żadnych włosów ani popiołu nie znaleźliśmy, jasne? Wie pan co robić? – zapytał na koniec, z tą szczególną intonacją, którą przekazywał podprogową informację, że na pewno nie.

– Tak – powiedział Lejeune, chowając zdjęcie do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki.

– Lepiej niech pan sobie dobrze wszystko najpierw przemyśli. – Severus nawet nie ukrywał wątpliwości. Sam zresztą też zamierzał nieoficjalnie i niezobowiązująco porozmawiać z pracownikami. Ale o kobietę na zdjęciu powinien pytać auror.

– Poradzę sobie, dziękuję – odpowiedział cicho Lejeune.

– Mam nadzieję. – Severus skrzywił się. – Proszę traktować każdego jak świadka, nie podejrzanego. W ten sposób łatwiej mogą się zdradzić. I niech pan notuje. Ma pan samopiszące pióro?

– Tak.

– Dobrze. Potem trzeba porównać wszystkie szczegóły. Jeśli zauważy pan sprzeczności w zeznaniach, proszę udawać, że pan nic nie widział i słuchać dalej, potem trudniej będzie wycofać się z kłamstwa. Proszę pytać gdzie byli poprzedniego dnia i w nocy, kto może to potwierdzić, nad czym pracowali. Czy nie widzieli czegoś obiegającego od normy...

Severus kontynuował instrukcje przed dobre parę minut. Kiedy skończył, auror zdążył już powrócić do swojej męskiej i jasnowłosej postaci. Gdy Severus pozwolił mu iść, pospiesznie wstał i zniknął w mgnieniu oka. Wydawało się, że za drzwiami odetchnął z ulgą.

– Jesteś strasznie obcesowy, Severusie – powiedział hrabia, który do tej pory stał cicho z boku. – Nie przerywałem ci, bo dobrze, żeby chłopak się czegoś nauczył, ale myślę, że nauczyłby się więcej, gdyby był mniej przerażony tobą.

Severus tylko wzruszył ramionami i zabrał się do pracy laboratoryjnej.

– Jeśli coś znajdziesz, przyjdź mi powiedzieć – westchnął hrabia i wyszedł.

Severus wprawnym ruchem rozlał bulgoczącą ciecz z kolbki do trzech probówek. Nic tu nie znalazł, mimo że pracował już ładne parę godzin i istniała możliwość, że w ogóle nic nie znajdzie.

Nagle jego wzrok przyciągnęła próbka odstawiona na najdalszy koniec blatu jako zapasowa. Resztę już zużył do analiz i okazało się, że nie potrzebował więcej, a odłożona kolbka wypadła mu z głowy. A teraz zmieniała kolor z brudnozielonego na czystą, żywą czerwień. Severus zamrugał. Nie tego się spodziewał. Nie w tej próbce. Podszedł szybko i podniósł naczynie, obejrzał je pod światło, pomieszał, znów obejrzał. Nic się tak nie dowiedział. Wreszcie odstawił naczynie i oparł się obiema rękami o blat, wpatrując się w próbkę z góry, jakby mógł wzrokiem nakazać jej, by wyjaśniła swoje zachowanie. Niestety, była to metoda całkowicie nieprzydatna w pracy laboratoryjnej. W przeciwieństwie do pedagogicznej, nawiasem mówiąc. Przelał zatem trochę płynu do nowej kolbki i przystąpił do dalszych oznaczeń.

Wyszło to samo – popiół był nie byle jaki. Ludzki.

Wynik był trochę dziwny. Zaskakujący, choć zdecydowanie mieścił się w ramach wszelkich najgorszych podejrzeń, jakie mógł mieć Severus wobec świata, ludzi i zagadek kryminalnych. Severus powiedziałby, że to może być kwestia błędu, kontaminacji, gdyby nie fakt, że osobiście pobierał próbki. Z drugiej strony... kto wie ile osób mogło dotykać śladów? Auror – to raz. Zadeptujący ślady uzdrowiciele – to dwa. Sam David – to trzy. Pewnie i sam hrabia, chociaż on akurat był ostrożny, właśnie by nie zostawić własnych śladów. Właśnie. Może po prostu, był to wcześniejszy ślad, na który nałożył się ślad późniejszy. Ale co miałoby być wcześniej na tej podłodze, by zmieszać się z popiołem? Czyjaś krew? Ślina? Bez przesady. Musiałoby być jej naprawdę dużo, nawet przy tak czułej metodzie. Hipoteza o kontaminacji tylko na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się w porządku. Severus sięgnął po odczynniki do następnej analizy i wkrótce miał następną informację – popiół był stary. Pochodził sprzed wypadku, miał co najmniej rok, ale mógł mieć równie dobrze kilka lat czy nawet kilkanaście...

Zatem popiół jest ludzki. Co otwiera pole do dalszych spekulacji.

Ale byłyby to właśnie czyste spekulacje i Severus wiedział o tym dobrze. Jeśli jest popiół, powinno być ciało. Czyje? I czy martwe? Może to tylko spalone włosy? Nie miał materiałów, by określić o jaką dokładnie tkankę chodziło, o to będzie musiał jutro poprosić Bietę.

Severus w zamyśleniu pokręcił głową. Tak czy inaczej, jutro miał iść do Biety. A dziś w nocy przemyśli wszystko na spokojnie i może wyrobi sobie jaśniejszy pogląd na to, co się stało.

Do końca dnia przebadał inne próbki, ale już nic ciekawego nie odkrył. Pozostało tylko te pięć niewiadomych eliksirów stojących bezczelnie na półce i, Severus wyraźnie to czuł, śmiejących się z niego bezczelnie. Jego duma Mistrza Eliksirów poważnie w tym starciu ucierpiała. Nadchodził czas, by zapytać hrabiego, całkiem możliwe, że były to eliksiry o zbyt wąskim stopniu przydatności, by nawet Severus miał z nimi kontakt, nie mówiąc o odczynnikach, by je rozpoznać. Lista wyposażenia laboratorium nie przydała się na zbyt wiele, bo zawierała pozycje, których faktycznie nie było, a nie zawierała wielu z tych, które znalazł. Ale nie były to ciekawe odczynniki, jedynie takie, których można się normalnie spodziewać w magicznym laboratorium.

Zamknął pracownię, by iść do hrabiego i opowiedzieć o tym, co znalazł. Gdy szedł korytarzem, nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że ktoś mu się przygląda. Gdy odwrócił się gwałtownie, usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi. Ale były to jedne z drzwi na drugim końcu korytarza – i niemożliwe było wskazanie które.

Hrabia siedział za biurkiem i pisał coś ozdobnym, bardzo długim piórem. Żuraw smoczy znikający, ocenił Severus. Pióro przygotowane specjalnie do pisania musiało kosztować fortunę.

– A, Severusie – hrabia podniósł wzrok znad pisma. – Mam dla ciebie akta. Notatki z pierwszych dwóch przesłuchań. Inspektor prosił, by ci je przekazać. Powiedział też, że jeśli dowie się czegoś nowego, da ci znać... – mina hrabiego wyrażała powątpiewanie w tę możliwość, mimo że starał się to ukryć. Sięgnął po cienką teczkę leżącą na szczycie stosu papierów. – Zapoznaj się z tym. Nie ma tego dużo, ale kto wie, może dostrzeżesz tu coś, co umknęło mnie i inspektorowi.

Severus machinalnie wziął teczkę.

– Czy coś jeszcze?

– Tak...

– Siadaj, proszę. – Hrabia pisał jeszcze przez moment, wreszcie odłożył pióro i papier. – Wybacz mi, już cię słucham. Czy znalazłeś coś ważnego?

– Ludzką tkankę. W popiele.

– David nie został ranny. Bieta wyraźnie to podkreślała. Wyłącznie drobne zadrapania od szkła.

– Wiem, pamiętam. Być może to wina kontaminacji, może nałożyły się wcześniejsze, niezwiązane ze sprawą ślady. Ktoś mógł, choć to mało prawdopodobne, zanieczyścić popiół, kroplą krwi na przykład. Metoda wykrywania jest bardzo czuła. I nie jestem to ja, sprawdziłem już.

Hrabia nie zapytał, czy Severus jest pewny, że pobrał próbki prawidłowo.

– Ale i tak wygląda na to, że sam popiół pochodzi z ludzkiej tkanki. Odczyn jest bardzo mocny i trudno mi uwierzyć w tak znaczne zanieczyszczenie. – Zauważył ostre spojrzenie hrabiego. – Być może to tylko spalone włosy. Ale być może nie. Jutro przekażę próbki Biecie do analizy.

– Naturalnie, Severusie – powiedział łagodnie hrabia. Nagle wydał się bardzo zmęczony, czy zmartwiony. – Jeśli to wszystko, to zakończmy na dziś. Zobaczymy się jutro, kiedy wrócisz od Biety. Uprzedziłem ją o twoim przybyciu, więc nie musisz już robić tego osobiście. Będzie na ciebie czekała o wpół do siódmej rano. A w razie czego, możesz skontaktować się ze mną przez kominek, tu w PIMIE, lub w moim paryskim mieszkaniu. Nic się od twojej ostatniej wizyty nie zmieniło.

Następnego dnia, punkt szósta rano, Severus wstał i udał się do Paryskiego Szpitala Magicznego imienia Świętego Filipa. Filip d'Agen, patron tego skądinąd wysokiej próby przybytku zdrowia, był siedemnastowiecznym uzdrowicielem, który wsławił się antytalentem do leczenia równie wielkim, jak wielka była jego chęć niesienia pomocy. Anegdoty o nim nieustannie przewijały się przez wykłady na kursach magomedycznych jako przykłady czego nie robić. Koniec końców, jedyne co Filipowi naprawdę się w życiu udało, to ufundowany z pieniędzy żony szpital. O ile Severus kojarzył, z mało go w sumie interesujących plotek, żona Filipa poślubiła go z miłości, czego nie dało się powiedzieć o nim, beznadziejnie zakochanym w jakiejś mugolskiej księżniczce. Jaki pan, taki kram. Sam szpital natomiast położony był bardzo wygodnie w samym centrum miasta, na Île–de–Cité, z głównym wejściem zamaskowanym jako jedne z bocznych drzwi Hôtel–Dieu.

Severus wkroczył tam bez wahania i najkrótszą drogą udał się do gabinetu Biety. Szpital zbudowany był pod ziemią, podobnie jak jego brytyjski odpowiednik. Pomieszczenia dostępne dla pacjentów mieściły się w głównym pionie o kształcie krzyża, podczas gdy do części stricte szpitalnej, laboratoryjnej i administracyjnej przechodziło się z odpowiednich końców korytarzy. Aby dostać się do Biety, Severus musiał jedną z czterech wind dostać się na poziom –4 gdzie mieścił się Oddział Urazów Pozaklęciowych i Zdejmowania Klątw. Wysiadało się z wind na środku krzyża, gdzie zawsze wrzało największe piekło pacjentów przychodzących, wychodzących i panikujących, między którymi uwijali się członkowie personelu w niebieskich szatach. Następnie trzeba było przepchnąć się przez ten tłum, by szczęśliwie dotrzeć na sam koniec korytarza, przed drzwi z dębową tabliczką, głoszącą złotymi zawijasami: „Prof. n. magomed. uzdrow. Elisabeth d'Herblay – Ordynator".

Spojrzał na zegarek – było za minutę wpół. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i zapukał. Dobiegło go rześkie „proszę", na co nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka. Gabinet Biety utrzymany był w podobnym tonie, co reszta szpitala – dominowały spokojne, niebieskie barwy. Mebli było niedużo, choć wszystkie z najlepszego drewna. Kominek i ściany ozdobione były oprawionymi w ramki i szkło certyfikatami. Na poduszce przy kominku leżał duży kocur. Miał kremowy grzbiet, biały brzuch, pyszczek i uszy brązowe, na szyi czarną obróżkę ze złoconym zapięciem. Emanował pewnością siebie i leniwym dostojeństwem. Sama Bieta, ubrana w granatową szatę ordynatora, wstała zza biurka by powitać gościa. Była to czarownica w wieku prawie pięćdziesięciu lat, szczupła, o blond włosach przyciętych bardzo krótko w stylu Madame Hooch. Bieta była kobietą zorganizowaną i oddaną temu, co robi, z pasją, jaką niewielu jej kolegów i koleżanek po fachu mogło się poszczycić. Nadto była czymś w rodzaju wulkanu energii na dwóch nogach i najlepszym ekspertem od klątw po tej stronie Kanału Angielskiego. Była też jednym z nielicznych znanych Severusowi nauczycieli, którzy po równo budzili w studentach entuzjazm i respekt. Severus i tu, jak wszędzie, miał wyśrubowane wymagania.

– Witaj, Severusie – wymieniła z nim uścisk ręki. – Siadaj, proszę. Chętnie odpowiem na twoje pytania, potem, jeśli zechcesz, możemy iść do pana Cherlevoix.

– Wolałbym, żebyś wpierw opowiedziała mi sama wszystko, co możesz. Dziękuję – dodał, gdy Bieta postawiła przed nim filiżankę kawy z bitą śmietaną. Jakkolwiek sam w to nie wierzył, niezwykle smakowała mu słodka kawa parzona przez Bietę. Ona z kolei wiedziała o tym dobrze i już nawet nie pytała, czy częstować.

– Słusznie – Bieta usiadła i wzięła do ręki własną filiżankę. – Dwudziestego piątego kwietnia o godzinie siódmej rano ratownicy dostali wezwanie do PIMY. Skontaktowała się z nimi Koral. Po minucie byli na miejscu, znaleźli pana Cherlevoix leżącego w zdemolowanym laboratorium, nieprzytomnego, z grymasem przerażenia na twarzy. Nie reagował na standardowe techniki, nie reagował właściwie na nic, muszę ci powiedzieć. Tym niemniej jego stan był stabilny, więc zabrali go do Filipa i skierowali do nas na oddział na dalsze badania. – Popatrzyła uważnie znad prostokątnych okularów w cieniutkich srebrnych oprawkach. – Nie podobało im się to, co tam zastali, więc skontaktowali się ze służbami aurorskimi. Morgana wie, czy zrobili to przez uprzedzenie względem wampirów, czy naprawdę się zaniepokoili, w każdym bądź razie tłumaczyli, że jednak nie co dzień wzywani są do takiego wypadku. Skontaktuję cię później z szefem ekipy ratowniczej, jeśli zechcesz, ale obawiam się, że byli bardziej skoncentrowani na pacjencie niż na otoczeniu. Myśmy zrobili wszystkie możliwe badania i wniosek jest wciąż jeden: stan stabilny, życiu nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo, a jednak jest w śpiączce, z której nie umiemy go obudzić. Jego mózg jest sprawny, reaguje, choć słabo, na obecność innych ludzi, na mowę, szczególnie gdy jest przy nim żona. Reaguje coraz silniej, co pozwala mieć nadzieję, że sam się obudzi. Ale coś jakby bariera oddziela go od rzeczywistości – Odstawiła filiżankę na spodek. – Wiem, że to może zabrzmieć nieprofesjonalnie, ale dla mnie wygląda to tak, jakby to, co to spowodowało, było tak przerażające, że broniąc się, odciął się kompletnie od otoczenia. Nie ma w tym żadnej medycznej wiedzy, jedynie mój zdrowy rozsądek. Albo może inaczej... jakby to coś było zbyt mocne dla niego i umysł mógł się obronić tylko przez wyłączenie się. Nie wiemy też, co stało się z tym czymś. Badania nie wykazują obecności magii w jego umyśle. Pytaj teraz, Severusie, postaram się jak najlepiej odpowiedzieć.

Severus milczał przez chwilę, porządkując w głowie informacje i stukając delikatnie opuszkami palców w oparcie krzesła.

– Zbadałem wczoraj próbki śladów. Nawiasem mówiąc jest to coś, co od razu powinni byli zrobić aurorzy w swoim laboratorium, ale w obecnej sytuacji bardzo dobrze, że zaczekano na mnie z oględzinami. Znalazłem pięć eliksirów, których nie umiem zidentyfikować, dwa ludzkie włosy i popiół, też ludzki.

Bieta popatrzyła zaskoczona.

– Ludzki? – powiedziała z wahaniem. – Rozumiem, że wykluczyłeś kontaminację, zatem...

– Właśnie. Wykluczyłem kontaminację. Chciałem cię jednak prosić o sprawdzenie tego powtórnie – czy w popiele jest tylko popiół, a przede wszystkim z jakich tkanek popiół pochodzi.

– Masz próbkę przy sobie?

Severus wyjął dwie szklane fiolki, zamykane na gwintowane zakrętki, starannie zabezpieczone zaklęciem antytłukącym.

– Ta zawiera popiół, ta fragment włosa. Być może popiół pochodzi z włosów tej samej osoby.

Bieta wzięła fiolki i podeszła do kominka. Sypnąwszy garść proszku Fiuu zawołała „laboratorium pięć". W płomieniach pojawiła się głowa wiedźmy w średnim wieku, pulchnej, uśmiechniętej i obdarzonej przez naturę szopą potarganych loków.

– Tak, pani profesor?

– Przyślij do mnie kogoś po próbki do analizy. Zbadaj z jakich tkanek pochodzą i porównaj je między sobą. Powiadom mnie jak najszybciej o wynikach.

– Oczywiście.

– Dziękuję. I zwiąż włosy zanim czegokolwiek dotkniesz.

Kiedy fiolki zostały zabrane, Bieta zaproponowała Severusowi wycieczkę na oddział celem odwiedzenia Davida. Zamknęła drzwi gabinetu na klucz, odsunąwszy delikatnie stopą kocura.

– Wie, że nie ma wstępu do strefy leczenia i stosuje się do tego, ale widać zaciekawiłeś go Severusie. – Bieta uśmiechnęła się. – Trevor ma nosa do ludzi.

Severus przyjął ten, prawdopodobnie, komplement obojętnym skinieniem głowy. Bieta poprowadziła go na koniec korytarza po lewej, gdzie znajdowało się wejście do sal chorych, po drodze wymieniając z pracownikami i pacjentami liczne uwagi. Severus po raz kolejny docenił jej zaangażowanie i energię wkładane w prowadzenie oddziału, który wcale łatwy do prowadzenia nie był. Urazy pozaklęciowe były kapryśnie niemal, a może nawet równie, jak eliksiry.

Przy drzwiach na końcu korytarza, Bieta wyciągnęła różdżkę.

– Jeszcze tylko rzucę na ciebie zaklęcie ochronne, Severusie.

Potem poszli do małej sali na samym końcu korytarza, gdzie na jedynym łóżku leżał nieruchomo młody, ciemnowłosy człowiek. Twarz wciąż miał paskudnie wykrzywioną. Severus mimo woli poczuł dreszcz. Taki wyraz twarzy widywał najczęściej wśród ofiar Śmierciożerców i Voldemorta. A i nie u każdych tak upiorny. W pokoju siedziała też para starszych czarodziei, prawdopodobnie rodzice Davida.

Bieta westchnęła.

– Mam nadzieję, że jeśli odkryjemy jak to się stało, znajdziemy też sposób na wyleczenie go – powiedziała cicho do Severusa.

Odwiedziny u Davida nie przyniosły żadnych nowych informacji w przeciwieństwie do wyników analizy. Wciąż ta sama potargana czarownica znalazła ich gdy wracali do gabinetu Biety.

– Włosy – Bieta obdarzyła ją groźnym spojrzeniem, biorąc arkusz wyników.

– Miałam związane i pod czepkiem do analizy – zameldowała szybko tamta.

– Związuj je na stałe, kiedy następnym razem cię zobaczę, nie ma mowy o rozpuszczonych, bo sama ci je zetnę – mruknęła Bieta nie odrywając oczu od papierów..

– Tak jest, pani profesor.

– Dobrze, dziękuję na razie. Czy coś jeszcze? – dodała, bo labwiedźma się zawahała.

– Pani profesor sama to zobaczy z wyników... – i odeszła szybko.

Bieta popatrzyła za nią. Zmarszczyła brwi, po czym wróciła do czytania.

– No, no, Severusie. Coś takiego...

– Co?

Bieta otworzyła gabinet i wpuściła Severusa do środka.

– Otóż popiół i włosy rzeczywiście pochodzą od tej samej osoby. Między innymi. W popiele znajduje się materiał od trojga różnych ludzi. I, Severusie, to nie jest popiół z włosów. Zawiera właściwie wszystkie możliwe tkanki. To popiół z ciał.

Podała Severusowi wyniki. Ten przejrzał je i musiał przyznać: nie rozumiał. Wciąż miał za mało danych.

– No, to masz zagadkę Severusie – westchnęła Bieta. – i muszę cię z nią zostawić jak na razie. Naturalnie zawsze służę pomocą, zwłaszcza, że może to zaważyć na zdrowiu pana Cherlevoix. Ale za pięć minut mam zebranie Rady Szpitala, więc na razie musimy się pożegnać...

Severus wrócił do PIMY akurat w porze największej aktywności. Według portiera obecni byli wszyscy oprócz samego hrabiego. Severus udał się do swojego laboratorium i wyciągnął notatki Lejeune'a z przesłuchań. Przez chwilę przewracał kartki nie czytając. To był ten paskudny moment utraty tempa, utraty wątku. Nie podobało mu się to śledztwo, nie mógł zebrać myśli, nie mógł poukładać wniosków ani zaplanować co dalej. Poza tym miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie ruchu dookoła siebie. Kiedy tylko odwracał się wrażenie niknęło, ale za chwilę wracało, znów się oglądał i znów nic. Ale to najprawdopodobniej tylko jego paranoja, natomiast należało coś zrobić ze śledztwem. Hrabia był nieobecny, bo sprawa wampirów coraz bardziej się zaogniała. Trzeba było coś zrobić, tylko co?... Potrząsnął głową. Nie rozumiał co się z nim działo. Sprawa jak każda inna, w służbie Zakonu i jako biegły Wizengamotu nie takie zadania wykonywał. Ale i tak najchętniej zdałby się na szósty zmysł, który podpowiadał mu: Arnedo. Ale nie, nie mógł. Po kolei. Obiektywnie.

Popatrzył na notatki. Ciekawe, kogo też auror przesłuchał w pierwszej kolejności? Portier, trzy wampiry techniczne, Irina Nikodijewna Sołowinowa, Natasza Andriejewna Korsakowa. No dobrze. Wyjął dokumenty, które dała mu Koral: zatwierdzone przez hrabiego projekty badawcze pracowników. Irina Nikodijewna Sołowinowa: Pieśń wartownicza populacji szwargotka mysiego ( _Murmureus_ _mus_ ) w podziemiach Paryża – formalna analiza muzyczna i zróżnicowanie osobnicze z perspektywy ewolucyjnej. Szwargotek mysi. Nie brzmiało to jak coś, co mogłoby zaatakować Davida, już prędzej na odwrót. Natasza Andriejewna Korsakowa: Wykorzystanie ekstraktu z rogu buchorożca w magii pierwotnej – próba odtworzenia receptur. Severus aż zagwizdał pod nosem. Nieźle. Choć raczej niemożliwe, żeby samo uciekło. Jedyny sposób na śmierć z przerażenia, to obserwowanie tych eksperymentów. Aż dziw, że inni pracownicy nie bali się przychodzić do instytutu.

Severus zgarnął notatki i wyszedł z laboratorium w nadziei zdobycia jakichś sensownych informacji, które tchną nowe życie w tą sprawę. Coś poruszyło się za oknem, a Severus pomyślał, że jeszcze jeden raz i nie odwracając się rzuci Avadą...

Portierów było dwóch – z nocnej zmiany i z dziennej. Severus na wszelki wypadek przepytał dziennego, ale nie wyszło mu nic ponad to, czego dowiedział się Lejeune. Czyli w praktyce: niczego. Należało poczekać do wieczora. Poszedł więc do techników, trzech starszych wampirów o nieskazitelnie dżentelmeńskich manierach, rodowitych francuzów, którzy na szkła laboratoryjne patrzyli z minami kamerdynerów i lokajów doskonałych. Byli niemal nieodróżnialni i zdawali się działać jak jeden umysł. Severus zapragnął nagle podkupić któregoś i zabrać ze sobą do Hogwartu, jako żywy przykład dla uczniów jak obchodzić się ze sprzętem. Ale co gorsza – jedyne czego się dowiedział, to lista strat w wyniku wypadku Davida (włącznie z nieprzyzwoicie drogim aparatem Flamela do rozdziału mieszanin substancji wysoko– i niskomagicznych). Ach, i jeszcze zidentyfikowali pozostałe pięć eliksirów, niezależnie od siebie ale zgodnie, jako specjalistyczne acz zupełnie niegroźne. Zatem i tutaj nic. Przyszło mu jednak do głowy, że gdyby ci trzej zechcieli wspólnie zaplanować i przeprowadzić zbrodnię, byliby ciężkim przeciwnikiem: zgrani, doświadczeni, precyzyjni i diabelsko dokładni. Zabawne, że praca laboratoryjna i planowanie przestępstw wymagały tak wielu wspólnych umiejętności i podobnego zimnego, analitycznego umysłu...

Zajrzał następnie do Koral, która chłodno acz uprzejmie poinformowała go, że hrabia wciąż jest w ministerstwie i nie należy spodziewać się jego szybkiego powrotu. Wobec tego Severus poprosił ją o wskazanie, gdzie może znaleźć Irinę Nikodijewnę i w parę chwil później wchodził do obszernej biblioteki instytutu. Na samym końcu prawej alejki, wśród książek o porozumiewaniu się magicznych i mugolskich (tak, tak! mugolskich też!) zwierząt i roślin, na szczycie drabiny siedziała nad pergaminem dwudziestoparoletnia, drobna czarownica o czarnych włosach ostrzyżonych na pazia, w dziewiętnastowiecznej sukience ze stójkowym kołnierzykiem i kloszową spódnicą.

– Przepraszam panią...

– Hmmm? – Sołowinowa przez chwilę wracała do rzeczywistości. – Och, dzień dobry? – Uśmiechnęła się. – Z kim mam przyjemność? Pan też jest aurorem?

– Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów – przedstawił się zwięźle Severus.

– Ach, to pan. Hrabia mówił nam o panu. Chcielibyście porozmawiać? Już schodzę.

Odłożyła rolkę pergaminu na półkę i lekkim ruchem zeskoczyła z drabiny, przytrzymując spódnicę, by nie podniosła się zbytnio. Stłumiła ziewnięcie.

– Możemy tu porozmawiać, jeśli chcecie. Tu jest cicho i spokojnie, i na razie jesteśmy sami.

Usiedli przy okrągłym stoliku ustawionym pod oknem.

– Nie macie pióra i notesu? – zdziwiła się Sołowinowa. – Ja mogę wam pożyczyć swoje. – Wskazała na swoje kolczyki. Do seledynowych kulek przyczepione były dwa złoto pomarańczowe, czarno nakrapiane pióra. – To wygodny sposób, kiedy pracuję w terenie. Nie muszę nosić piór w rękach ani kieszeniach. Ale już was słucham. O co chcielibyście mnie zapytać?

Severus nie przerywał jej. Normalnie szybko zirytowałaby go chaotyczna paplanina magozoolożki, w dodatku z wyraźnym rosyjskim akcentem, ale kiedy przesłuchiwał zawsze pozwalał ludziom mówić. Zawsze przecież warto wiedzieć, co kto ma do powiedzenia lub skłamania.

– Hrabia prosił mnie o zbadanie śladów – wyjaśnił płynnie, dobierając odpowiednio miękki ton głosu. – Dlatego chciałem zapytać o eksperymenty prowadzone w tym czasie w instytucie. Być może było coś, co mogłoby interferować z badaniami jakie prowadził David.

– No raczej nie – Irina Nikodijewna uśmiechnęła się. – David badał wydzieliny sumaczka śmiejaczka. One powodują uczucie szczęścia, stąd były stosowane przez ludy pierwotne w rozmaitych obrzędach. Nazwa ponoć też została nadana pod wpływem wydzielin... Trudno, żeby takie badania wymknęły się spod kontroli i to z takim skutkiem.

Severus skinął głową, bo to samo czytał wcześniej w dokumentach.

– Więc może było coś innego w tym czasie w instytucie, co mogło skończyć się wypadkiem?

– Ach, nie wiem. Przychodzą mi do głowy tylko badania Nataszy – Sołowinowa westchnęła, co płynnie przeszło w ziewnięcie i potarła oczy. – Ta kobieta kiedyś puści z dymem cały instytut, choć jak dotąd nie zrobiła ani jednego _faux pas_. No ale kiedyś jej słowiańska, nieporządna dusza dojdzie do głosu, a wtedy bójmy się wszyscy. O ile ona ma duszę, znaczy.

Severus opuszczał bibliotekę z dojmującym uczuciem zamulenia. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wydawało mu się, żeby przeprowadził tę rozmowę lepiej niż auror. A w dodatku coś poruszyło się dwa razy pod półką i zniknęło zanim zdążył zogniskować na tym wzrok. Ale widział jak Irina się otrząsa, zatem może nie tylko jemu się to przywidziało?

Następnie Severus skierował swe kroki do laboratorium na trzecim, najwyższym piętrze – a więc, o zgrozo, zaledwie dwa pomieszczenia w stronę drzwi od jego własnego – które zajmowała Korsakowa. Lokalizacja tuż pod dachem miała zapewne zminimalizować szkody w razie wybuchu. Zapukał, spokojnie i nie za głośno.

– Proszę!

Nacisnął klamkę i powoli wsunął głowę do środka. Za stołem laboratoryjnym stała kobieta w grubym fartuchu, rękawicach i okularach. Kręcone, rudawe włosy miała związane w byle jaki węzeł na karku. Miała może trzydzieści – trzydzieści pięć lat.

– Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów. Jestem biegłym badającym wypadek pana Cherlevoix. Chciałbym z panią porozmawiać.

– Ach, to pan. Ależ proszę – odparła obojętnie Natasza Andriejewna, nie przerywając pracy. Nalewała właśnie oczyszczony jad buchorożca do wąziutkiej fiolki. Bez lejka.

– Jeśli to pani nie zrobi różnicy, wolałbym porozmawiać w miejscu, które nie grozi wybuchem. Ostatecznie będziemy mówić o... minimalnie w każdym razie, emocjonujących sprawach.

Korsakowa wzruszyła ramionami, zakorkowała fiolkę i odstawiła na statyw.

– Zatem chodźmy do bufetu. Przynajmniej będę mogła zapalić. Proszę mi pomóc – ściągnęła rękawice i odwróciła się do niego plecami, podnosząc włosy z szyi. Severus podszedł i zaczął odpinać kolejne guziki ciężkiego fartucha ochronnego. Te fartuchy były zmorą każdego laboranta i Mistrza Eliksirów. Zrobione z jednego kawałka skóry garboroga, nie przyjmowały magii, zatem musiały być zakładane ręcznie. A guziki zawsze były z tyłu, żeby przód ciała był maksymalnie chroniony. W ogólnej opinii osób pracujących z niebezpiecznymi substancjami, do każdego fartucha powinien być dołączany skrzat, pokojówka albo laborant gratis. Natasza Andriejewna z ulgą rzuciła fartuch na krzesło. Pod spodem miała prostą, czarną suknię z wysokim kołnierzem i długimi rękawami, zaprojektowaną w podobny sposób, co zwykłe szaty Severusa: przez kogoś, kto w ogóle nie kojarzył atrakcyjności jako pożądanej cechy stroju. Jednak prostota szaty w jakiś sposób podkreślała bunt i cynizm, jakie emanowały naturalnie z Nataszy i Severus nawet z przyjemnością popatrzył przez chwilę na jej sylwetkę – dopóki nie zobaczył nieco wyżej wykrzywionych niechętnie ust i zmarszczonych brwi.

Zeszli do bufetu, gdzie usiedli naprzeciw siebie przy małym stoliku i Severus zaczął rozmowę, usiłując nie krztusić się ciężkim dymem tytoniowym. Jaki to gatunek papierosów i co do niego dodawano, wolał nawet sobie nie wyobrażać.

– Proszę pytać – rzuciła obojętnie, zaciągając się dymem. – Nie wiem, czemu obaj uparliście się przesłuchiwać mnie na samym początku kolejki, czy to, że eksperymentuję z rogiem buchorożca czyni mnie jakoś bardziej skłonną do ataków na ludzi? No, proszę na to nie odpowiadać, już słyszę odpowiedź. Ale moje badania są w stu procentach legalne i nie ma się gdzie do nich przyczepić.

– Czyżby ktoś się przyczepiał? – Severus uniósł brwi.

– Cóż... w Filipie nie pozwolili mi nad tym pracować. Dlatego uprzejmie się pożegnałam i za radą profesor d'Herblay przeniosłam do hrabiego. To cudowny człowiek, otwarty na idee. – Wykonała zamaszysty gest cygaretką i ściągnęła usta w dzióbek. – Nie mam dużo czasu, niech pan pyta. Ma pan akurat tyle czasu, aż nie dopalę tego papierosa.

I Severus pytał, ale ponownie nic mu to nie przyniosło. Jednak na koniec Korsakowa uśmiechnęła się, po swojemu, złośliwie.

– Widzę, że nie jest pan zadowolony? A może tylko pan udaje, bo właśnie dowiedział się pan czegoś niesłychanie ważnego, a ja nie powinnam się zorientować? Chciałam tylko panu powiedzieć, że uszy do góry, jakkolwiek to z moich ust brzmi. Tu naprawdę dzieje się coś niedobrego. Wystarczy przyjrzeć się jak ludzie pracują, jak rozmawiają ze sobą. Taka zbiorowa psychoza trochę. Atmosfera jest gęsta – uśmiechnęła się jeszcze paskudniej – i była taka jeszcze przed wypadkiem. _Joue à cache–cache!_ Do widzenia panu.

I zostawiła Severusa samego, pogrążonego w myślach. Do rzeczywistości przywołały go otwierane drzwi. Wszedł Rodrigo Arnedo. Severus, nie poruszając się ani o cal, wodził za nim wzrokiem, jak drapieżnik w kryjówce. Poczekaj, jeden fałszywy krok i będę cię miał...

Arnedo widać poczuł na sobie wzrok Severusa, bo odwrócił się powoli. Popatrzył przez chwilę, spokojnie i jakby wyczerpany. Severus zauważył bladość twarzy Hiszpana, tak mocno kontrastującą ze smolistą czernią włosów i brody. Arnedo zawahał się przez chwilę, a potem równie powoli jak tu wszedł, odwrócił się i wyszedł, jakby nie chciał mieć z Severusem nic wspólnego. No i nic dziwnego. Z pełną wzajemnością zresztą i w ogóle...

Severus westchnął. Arnedo wyszedł i mógł już myśleć jaśniej, bez tej przytłaczającej złości. Spokojnie. Obiektywnie. Arnedo wcale nie musi mieć nic wspólnego z wypadkiem Davida. Choć może mieć, oczywiście.

Severus wstał szybko i wyszedł z PIMY. Na zewnątrz odetchnął głęboko. Atmosfera. W tej atmosferze naprawdę coś było nie tak. Co mu umknęło? I dlaczego nie potrafił myśleć jasno? Jak tu przyjechał to jeszcze myślał jasno, prawda? Co mu teraz przeszkadzało? Może powinien porozmawiać z Lovegood? Dziwne, skąd taka myśl? Sama przyszła... Lovegood, miał ją poprosić o rozmowy z pracownikami. Choćby dlatego, że ona mogłaby poezje pisać po francusku, albo nawet obrazy abstrakcyjne malować, a Severusowi wciąż umykały niektóre idiomy i musiał prosić o powtórzenie innymi słowami. Potrząsnął głową. Nie wróci dziś do PIMY. Pójdzie do mieszkania i tam będzie myślał, może pójdzie mu lepiej...

Następnego dnia Severus stawił się w PIMIE jak zwykle wczesnym rankiem. Przywitał go niecodzienny rozgardiasz i jeszcze bardziej rozbiegane spojrzenia mijanych na korytarzu ludzi. A ponieważ Severusowi nie została już ani jedna kropla cierpliwości, udał się wprost do hrabiego.

– Pan hrabia nikogo nie przyjmuje – chłodna replika Koral osadziła go w miejscu. – Ma gości.

– Jakich gości? – spytał więc prosto z mostu. Koral przyglądała mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby oceniając, czy zasłużył sobie na tę informację.

– U pana hrabiego jest lady Sonia z synem – powiedziała w końcu, doskonale obojętnym głosem. Severus zobaczył jak jednocześnie, pod biurkiem, wbija obcasy coraz mocniej w miękki dywan. Aha. Lady Sonia. Severus sam się skrzywił. Nie spotkał jej nigdy osobiście, ale słyszał o niej od hrabiego. Lady Sonia zawsze oznaczała kłopoty, jak nie takie, to inne.

W tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi do gabinetu hrabiego i wyjrzał przez nie sam Dragomirescu. Minę miał nieokreśloną, ni to udręczoną ni to rozgniewaną, trochę też znudzoną.

– Ach, to ty, Severusie. Tak myślałem, że słyszę głosy. Czy coś się stało?

Severus zamrugał.

– Chciałem zapytać skąd ten rozgardiasz. Ale Koral już mnie poinformowała.

– W istocie, w istocie... – hrabia skrzywił się. – Wejdź, Severusie, proszę. O ile wiem, nigdy nie byliście sobie przedstawieni.

Severus starannie spokojnym krokiem wszedł do gabinetu. Po drodze, kątem oka, dostrzegł jeszcze skrzywioną minę Koral. Zaś na jego spotkanie wstała dama w pełnej wampirzej krasie, ubrana w powłóczystą granatową suknię. Miała gładkie, czarne włosy, ściągnięte pod złotą siateczkę, a na szyi kosztowne perły. Idąc stukała mocno obcasami, jakby chciała ukarać podłogę za jakieś osobiste zniewagi. Ucałował podaną mu białą dłoń. Granatowo pomalowane pazury tej dłoni mogłyby w jednej chwili rozszarpać mu gardło, a dama patrzyła na niego jak na jakiś nowy gatunek służącego, który umie mieszać w kociołkach i pisać publikacje.

– A to jest mój syn, Tristan – oświadczyła lady Sonia chłodno. – Tristanie, podejdź proszę.

Dopiero teraz Severus zauważył piętnastoletniego na oko chłopca, który zeskoczył z szerokiego parapetu. Dzieciak miał takie same bogate szaty co matka, brązowe włosy obcięte w gładki hełm, sięgający ramion i najbardziej zbuntowane spojrzenie, jakie Severusowi zdarzyło się widzieć od dłuższego czasu. Przy Tristanie nawet dzieciaki z Nokturnu wyglądały potulnie. No cóż, każdy ma takie dziecko, jakie sobie wychował.

– Lady Sonia przyjechała do Paryża w związku z zaostrzającym się konfliktem między ludźmi a wampirami – wyjaśnił hrabia spokojnym, głębokim głosem. – Sonio, moja droga, czy nie zechciałabyś się teraz udać do pałacyku, odpocząć trochę?

– Nie, Gaborze – odpowiedziała lady Sonia, cicho, ale z przyciskiem. – Teraz zamierzam udać się do Lorda Pierwszego Strażnika. Nie przyjechałam tu odpoczywać. Ale jeśli mogłabym zostawić Tristana na jakiś czas pod twoją opieką, byłabym wielce zobowiązana.

– Z przyjemnością się nim zajmę – odparł hrabia. Tristan, słysząc, że trzeba się nim opiekować wyglądał jakby był gotów mordować każdego, kto mu się nawinie pod zęby i pazury. Nie minęło jednak wiele czasu i lady Sonia teleportowała się z instytutu. Zdawało się, że w tej chwili wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą: sam gabinet i wszystkie magiczne artefakty, hrabia, Severus, Tristan, ba, nawet zdawało się, że słychać westchnienie ulgi Koral zza ściany. Tristan natychmiast stracił całą buntowniczość, odprężył się i popatrzył dookoła, jakby się właśnie obudził. Chłopakowi dobrze by zrobiła szkoła z internatem, taka jak Hogwart, ocenił Severus. Ale zdaje się, że pani matka stawiała na prywatną edukację.

Hrabia westchnął.

– Tristanie, jeśli mogę cię prosić, zostaw nas na chwilę samych. Jeśli chcesz, możesz iść do biblioteki albo, ach, zwiedzić Avenue des Vénérables. Tylko nie oddalaj się za bardzo na wypadek gdyby twoja matka wróciła.

– Oczywiście – Tristan uśmiechnął się. – Ale będę tylko w bibliotece.

Kiedy wyszedł, Severus i hrabia usiedli w fotelach pod oknem. Hrabia przywołał kieliszki i likiery.

– Zaraza się panoszy – powiedział półgłosem. – Że też musiała tu przyjechać.

– Słucham? – uprzejmie zdziwił się Severus.

– Zaraza. Sonia. Wiem, to straszliwie niegrzeczne z mojej strony, ale nie umiem nazywać jej inaczej. Liczę, że będziesz dyskretny. Jakby Sonia się dowiedziała, że nazywam ją „Zarazą"...

– Po co tu przyjechała?

– Och, rozsiać trochę zamętu. Wstawić się za wampirami. To znaczy, pardon, stanąć na ich czele. Ma takie populistyczne zapędy. I jest dobra w oddziaływaniu na tłum, ma prezencję, ma nieskalaną pewność siebie. Niestety, ministerstwo, i ludzie w ogóle, są skłonni układać się nie z wampirami rozsądnymi, tylko z wampirami zbuntowanymi, i tylko dlatego, że się ich boją. Ale nie tędy droga! Próbowałem jej wyperswadować co poniektóre pomysły, ale to jak zębami w kamień. A ona gotowa jest rozpętać świętą wojnę o prawa wampirów. I jeszcze oczekuje, że stanę u jej boku.

Severus parsknął śmiechem i zakrztusił się likierem.

– Nadal...?

– Tak, nadal! – uciął krótko hrabia. – Nie pytaj, Severusie, z roku na rok jest coraz gorzej. – Westchnął i kontynuował już spokojniej. – Zaraza wymarzyła sobie męża z tytułem i klasą, to niech teraz cierpi. Ja się z nią nie ożenię, choćby stawała na głowie. I tylko żal mi Tristana.

– On naprawdę jest jej synem?

– Ależ skąd – hrabia machnął ręką. – Wampirzyca może mieć dziecko raz na dwanaście lat. To cena, jaką płacimy za naszą długowieczność. Stąd co dwanaście lat potraja swoje matrymonialne wysiłki. I nie rób proszę takiej miny, Severusie, już raczej roześmiej się na głos. Tristana przygarnęła po ostatnim niepowodzeniu, kiedy była opętana wizją macierzyństwa. Tristan był ludzkim dzieckiem, miał trzy latka i właśnie wampiry z rodu z którym Zaraza żyje w permanentnej niezgodzie zabiły mu rodziców, czarodziejów... zresztą nie będę cię nudził szczegółami konfliktu. Zaraza Tristana przygarnęła i wychowuje jak syna.

– Uczyniła go wampirem?

– Naturalnie. O to zresztą poszło między nimi. Widziałeś, jak się przy niej zachowywał. Tristan szuka siebie i doprawdy, nie ma łatwego zadania.

Severus skinął głową. Akurat w tej sprawie czuł się lepszym ekspertem niż hrabia.

– Tristan, gdyby tylko Zaraza dała mu trochę swobody, byłby naprawdę cennym pomocnikiem – oświadczył hrabia. – Mógłby mi pomóc w moim największym projekcie.

– Nie rozmarzaj się, jeśli Zaraza pozwoli mu pomagać ci w pracy, to najwyżej po waszym ślubie.

Hrabia popatrzył ostro i z hukiem odstawił kieliszek na stolik.

– A ty, Severusie, nie zapominaj gdzie jesteś i po co. Jeśli mówimy o pracy, to słucham, jak śledztwo?

Severus zmrużył oczy, ale przełknął złośliwą odpowiedź. W skrócie zreferował hrabiemu wydarzenia ostatniego dnia.

– I mówisz, że wbrew racjonalnym dowodom, to znaczy wobec ich braku, podejrzewasz Rodriga? – zapytał słodko i spokojnie hrabia.

– To nie znaczy, że nie sprawdzam wszystkich możliwości – odpowiedział szybko Severus i ugryzł się zaraz w język. Niepotrzebnie zabrzmiało to, jakby się bronił.

– Ja ci powiem, co to znaczy, Severusie – hrabia wycelował w niego oskarżycielsko palec zakończony ostrym pazurem. – To znaczy tyle, że wojna z Voldemortem wciąż przeszkadza ci funkcjonować. A jeśli tak, to powinieneś znać granice swoich możliwości i nie zgadzać się na zadania, których nie jesteś w stanie wykonać. Jeśli zamierzasz odpowiedzieć, że bez zadań nie poradzisz sobie z Voldemortem, to ci powiem, że są zadania, których wynik jest ważniejszy niż ty. I tylko nie mów mi, że nie ma problemu. Jeśli decydujesz się pracować, to musisz być gotowy na wszystko. Tak żeby nie było sytuacji w której powiesz: ale to już za dużo, bo ja swoją wojnę już skończyłem. Mam wrażenie, że po Voldemorcie uznałeś, że wyczerpałeś limit osobistych problemów w życiu. Teraz jesteś błyskotliwym uczonym, szanowanym ekspertem i to dlatego tak źle reagujesz na sprawy z przeszłości. Nawet nie próbuj się obrażać i wychodzić.

Severus zastygł w pół gestu, lekko zawieszony nad fotelem. Kiedy uświadomił sobie, jak głupio musi wyglądać, opadł z powrotem na siedzenie.

– Zaczynam coraz bardziej liczyć na naszego młodego aurora – oświadczył hrabia. – Przedwczoraj udowodnił, że jest prawdziwym mężczyzną.

– To dlaczego jeszcze nie ma go na miejscu, w pracy? – zjadliwie odparował Severus.

– Och, należy mu się chwila oddechu. – Hrabia machnął lekceważąco ręką. – A ty, Severusie, lepiej się zastanów, czy faktycznie możesz pracować dalej.

Severus odetchnął głęboko.

– Mogę. Mogę, bo wiem, że nie jestem do końca obiektywny. Dlatego mogę świadomie sprawdzać Arnedo, tak samo jak wszystkich innych. Tylko, że jako były Śmierciożerca jest obiektywnie trochę bardziej podejrzany. I to wszystko.

Hrabia patrzył na niego przez chwilę, spokojnie, uważnie, prosto w oczy.

– Dobrze, Severusie. Przyznam, że byłoby ogromnym kłopotem gdybyśmy musieli zerwać umowę.

Specjalnie nie powiedział „musiałbyś zrezygnować" lub „musiałbym cię zwolnić" zauważył Severus. Ale dobrze. Dobrze. Teraz można już iść dalej.

– Hrabio, powiedz mi, co dzieje się w PIMIE? Lovegood i Korsakowa opowiadały mi... nawet trudno to podsumować. O złej atmosferze. O zagrożeniu. Lovegood wprost powiedziała, że PIMA cierpi. Ja co jakiś czas mam wrażenie ruchu gdzieś pod szafką czy stołem. Rozmawiając z pracownikami, co jakiś czas widzę jak się otrząsają lub wzdrygają, albo nagle wpadają w zupełnie inny nastrój niż chwilę wcześniej. Ja po pół dnia w instytucie nie mogłem wczoraj myśleć normalnie. Czy znasz jakieś rozsądne wyjaśnienie tego faktu?

Hrabia zamyślił się, oparł podbródek na ręku, a łokieć na poręczy fotela.

– Nie znam, Severusie. Ja też to zauważyłem. Ale wrażenie było tak delikatne, że dopiero kiedy ty mi to mówisz, widzę, że to coś więcej. Muszę przyznać, że Luna wspominała coś parę dni temu. Ale byłem zbyt pochłonięty problemami wampirów, żeby dobrze zając się PIMĄ. Tym bardziej liczę na ciebie.

– Zatem ufasz mi? – zapytał krótko Severus.

Hrabia skinął głową.

– Naturalnie. Ale to nie znaczy, że jestem bezkrytyczny.

Teraz z kolei Severus skinął głową.

– Porozmawiam z następnymi pracownikami. Być może należało zacząć od tej rozmowy... – Severus urwał, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział to na głos. A powiedział to na głos, bo hrabia działał na niego jak Albus. Nikomu innemu nie przyznałby się prawie, że popełnił błąd z powodów osobistych. Które jednak były nieistotne. Nawet jeśli wcześniejsze starcie z hrabią o Arnedo wywołało u niego pewną niechęć do rozmów z pracownikami, nie znaczy to, że mylił się co do Śmierciożercy. Albo i się mylił, prawda. Ale to tak samo nieważne, teraz będzie już obiektywny.

– Porozmawiaj też z inspektorem. Wydaje mi się wrażliwy na takie sprawy. Mógł zauważyć coś, co nam umknęło.

Severus oparł się wygodnie i podniósł do ust kieliszek z likierem. Przez moment czuł trochę irracjonalną ulgę, że wszystko wróciło na prostą. Nawet na moment zapomniał, że wampiry, że czas goni, poczuł się jakby miał nieograniczoną ilość czasu na rozmowy i myślenie, skoro zabezpieczył już próbki.

– Zgoda – powiedział leniwie. – Ale wpierw porozmawiam z tobą. Powiedz mi nad czym ty pracujesz. Wiem, zapewniałeś, że nie może być mowy o interferencji, ale jednak wolałbym wiedzieć. A jeśli wiąże się to jakoś ze sprawą wampirów to tym bardziej.

– Dobrze, to nie tajemnica. Pracuję nad metodą przywrócenia wampirowi jego ludzkiej formy. Nad pełną i trwałą przemianą wampira z powrotem w człowieka.

Severus zakrztusił się likierem, rozkaszlał, poczerwieniał i łzy pociekły mu z oczu.

– Już dobrze? – spytał po chwili hrabia, tym samym spokojnym głosem. – Mam wrażenie, że mi zaraz powiesz, że to jak z motyką na słońce albo z owcą przeciw smokowi. Wcale nie. I przypominam, że przez tyle lat nikt nawet nie pomyślał, żeby wynaleźć coś na kształt Eliksiru Tojadowego. Powinieneś mnie zrozumieć, tak jak jeden prekursor drugiego.

– Eliksir Tojadowy nie robi z wilkołaka człowieka.

– Nie, ale czy nie chciałbyś wynaleźć lekarstwa na likantropię? Czy nie nad tym pracujesz?

– Skąd wiesz?

– Nikomu nie mówiłeś? – zapytał niewinnie hrabia. – Nie jesteś pewny wyniku, tak? Widzę to z twojej miny. Ale dlaczego nie szukać, nawet jeśli to nie my zdążymy go odkryć? Ja zresztą mam więcej czasu od ciebie.

– Ale po co? To znaczy, większość wampirów jakie znam, jest całkowicie zadowolona z tego faktu. Sam podkreślasz, że nie chodzi o możliwość picia krwi, ale o możliwość tak picia jak niepicia i wolny wybór...

– Sam się plączesz w tym, co mówisz, Severusie – oświadczył chłodno hrabia. – Być może jesteś jeszcze pod wrażeniem Zarazy i jej wszechpotężnego zadowolenia z siebie. Ale przypominam Tristana, któremu Zaraza odebrała możliwość decyzji.

– Tyle razy słyszałem cię jak mówisz, że wampiryzm jest próbą, która uszlachetnia. Że niby większe możliwości wymagają większej odpowiedzialności i tym większa chwała jeśli wampir z nich rezygnuje, i powstrzymuje się od chęci rozerwania gardeł nam, ludziom...

– Wiesz jak powstały wampiry, Severusie? – zapytał spokojnie hrabia.

– Dzięki grupie magów, hen w starożytności, którzy wyposażyli je we wszystkie zdolności za cenę picia krwi. Wampiry, uzyskawszy zdolności, natychmiast się zbuntowały i zaczęły realizować swoje nowe instynkty, od degustacji krwi twórców począwszy.

Hrabia popatrzył z chłodną dezaprobatą, spod półprzymkniętych powiek, wzdłuż orlego nosa.

– To bardzo sensacyjna wersja naszej historii, Severusie. W dodatku, jak większość sensacji, całkowicie błędna. Zaczęło się faktycznie od grupy magów, którzy chcieli potęgi. Ale nie stwarzali w tym celu wampirów z innych ludzi. Oni sami stali się wampirami. Szlachetne dążenie do doskonałości – zakończył ironicznie. – Cóż jest złego w byciu doskonalszym? Żyjemy dłużej, jesteśmy silniejsi, tak fizycznie jak magicznie. A kiedy wypijamy ludzką krew, nasza siła rośnie wielokrotnie. Dlatego tak trudno z nami walczyć. I dlatego tak trudno nam walczyć z chęcią picia krwi. Ludzie wynaleźli do tego eliksiry. A ty jakbyś wziął jeden z tych eliksirów Severusie, to też przybyłoby ci siły. Krew ma jeszcze tę zaletę, że nie powoduje skutków ubocznych. Poza chęcią wypicia następnej naturalnie. I tyle. Wcale nie musimy pić krwi, by przeżyć.

– Chyba, że atakuje nas drugi wampir, który krew pija i jest dziesięć razy silniejszy od nas?

– Tak – zgodził się hrabia. – Dlatego każdy sam musi sobie odpowiedzieć, czy chce zabijać, by przeżyć i nakręcać wzajemne walki. Ludzie robią to samo i dlatego mamy wojny. Ale wielu wampirom taki układ odpowiada. Siła jest ich największą dumą, dlatego z niej nie zrezygnują. Zwłaszcza starzy arystokraci, jak choćby Zaraza i młode wampiry, którym, przepraszam za niezręczne wyrażenie, krew uderzyła do głowy. Wstyd mi za nich, Severusie, naprawdę wstyd. Za nas, w zasadzie. Wciąż uważamy się za lepszych, a tak naprawdę nie mamy do tego żadnych podstaw. A co do samego eliksiru nad którym pracuję, nie robię go w żadnym razie po to, by zmuszać kogokolwiek do jego wypicia. Wychodzę z założenia, że każdy sam może zdecydować czy chce być wampirem i jakim. Ostatecznie nawet po zastosowaniu mojego eliksiru można stać się na nowo wampirem, w całkiem tradycyjny sposób, metoda usta-szyja, jeśli tylko znajdziemy jakiegoś pomocnego przyszłego krewniaka. A eliksir mógłby pomóc tym wampirom, które mają dość prześladowań ze strony ludzi i nie boją się zrezygnować z dodatkowych mocy. Ostatecznie życie dłuższe to wcale jeszcze nie jest życie sensowniejsze.

Severus pokręcił głową.

– Ambitnie, hrabio. Mam wrażenie, że sporo wampirów zechce cię za to rozszarpać, a sporo ludzi uzna, że taki eliksir powinien być obligatoryjny dla wszystkich wampirów.

– W obecnej sytuacji na pewno. Ale oni nie mają racji. Ja pójdę więc swoją drogą, oni swoją. Tylko szkoda by było, gdyby nikt nie docenił, a wszyscy wyklęli... A przecież nawet Zaraza byłaby całkiem przyzwoitą osobą, gdyby tylko pozbyła się tych swoich arystokratycznych uprzedzeń.

– O tak, znam takich samych arystokratów w Anglii, choć nie wampirów – wtrącił Severus. – Ale nie wiem, czy im może cokolwiek pomóc.

Hrabia uśmiechnął się.

– Co do ludzi, to na razie obserwuję tendencje wręcz przeciwne twoim prognozom. Nie masz pojęcia, ile ja się musiałem nachodzić i naprosić o zezwolenia na niektóre substancje i artefakty do pracy. Po pierwsze – i tak się nie uda. Po drugie – wampirowi do ręki niebezpiecznych zabawek się nie daje. Bo jeszcze zrobi nam krzywdę. Czasem to było wręcz twórcze i rozwijające, kiedy musiałem obchodzić jakoś brak danego składnika. Z paru takich odkryć mam osobne publikacje... Niestety, samo to, że pomijają mnie przy wszystkich możliwych okazjach, wywołuje bunt wśród wampirów. A co do projektu, to muszę ci powiedzieć, że zainspirował mnie Tristan, kiedy wszedł w ten wiek, w którym zaczął sam sobie szukać problemów. Chylę czoła przed jego problemami, naprawdę, chłopak wie, co jest w życiu ważne i myśli głębiej niż większość jego rówieśników. Czasem mam wrażenie, że głębiej też niż większość dorosłych. A poza tym chciałby być kapitanem żeglugi wielkiej magicznej. Ale to być może po to, żeby uciec jak najdalej od Zarazy... Jakoś nie mogę się nauczyć mówienia o niej jak o jego matce, swoją drogą.

– No dobrze, hrabio. To mi trochę rozjaśniło obraz. Bo już miałem wizję ciebie, pracującego nad jakimś szalonym wynalazkiem, zaprzęgającego do pracy cały instytut, że nie ma zmiłuj, wszystkie prace odłożone na później, a ty się zajmujesz tą nielegalną częścią pracy, za którą mógłbyś oberwać od władz, ze skromną pomocą mecenasa d'Etollé'a zresztą... – Severus uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

Hrabia szczerze się roześmiał.

– Ładna wizja, Severusie, może kiedyś ją wykorzystam. Kiedy stracę wreszcie cierpliwość do środowiska naukowego albo ono do mnie. Choć młodsi mnie szanują, to ze starymi profesorami mam największe problemy. Jak nie są otwarcie przeciw, to nie chcą się wychylać. Może dwie czy trzy osoby mnie wspierają, tak jak Bieta. Inni w najlepszym razie traktują mnie jak ekscentryka, o którym nie mówi się wprost, tylko w aluzjach. Ale na razie cel nie uświęca środków na szczęście. Choć przyznam ci się, że kiedy widzę jak PIMA jest wciąż pomijana, to krew się we mnie gotuje. Wiesz, że kiedyś byłem wodzem, hospodarem? Miałem własne wojsko, byłem prawdziwym panem na swoich włościach. Nie znałem władzy nad sobą. W takich chwilach przypomina mi się to wszystko, choć już ponad trzysta lat minęło. Chciałbym znów wsiąść na konia, wziąć szablę, prowadzić do walki, do zwycięstwa, do chwały... A rzadko kiedy przegrywałem. Bano się mnie jak ognia. A teraz? Dziś już tych wojen nie ma ale, ach, wciąż muszę o coś walczyć. Teraz nawet piękniej, bo dla ogólnego dobra, nie tylko dla siebie. To piękne uczucie, wiedzieć, że mogę tego dokonać. Bo nie wątpię, że ten eliksir powstanie...

Hrabia mówił coraz wolniej, coraz bardziej rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Severus kątem oka dostrzegł ruch przy kominku, ale nic tam nie było kiedy popatrzył. Przeszedł go za to dreszcz. Miał wrażenie, że z powolnej mowy hrabiego wyłania się coś groźnego, jeszcze pięknego, ale pod spodem... Znów zadrżał.

– Przepraszam, Severusie, rozgadałem się. Ach, prawie jak w Hogwarcie, kiedy rozmawialiśmy do późna w nocy...

– Tak, kiedy wypiłeś za dużo i żaliłeś mi się na cały świat, tak po słowiańsku i z głębi serca, jak to tylko ty umiesz – stwierdził Severus chłodno i ironicznie, żeby przełamać ten złowrogi nastrój. Tak szczerze mówiąc, to brakowało mu obecności hrabiego w Hogwarcie. Przypomniał sobie jeden wieczór, kiedy hrabia zaprosił go do siebie. I przekonywał, że on krwi nie pije. Najwyżej zwierzęcą, ale rzadko.

– A to? – Severus oskarżycielsko dźgnął palcem krwistopurpurową plamę na oparciu fotela, który hrabia przywiózł ze sobą do Hogwartu.

– To szminka – odrzekł spokojnie hrabia i westchnął. – Sonii. Muszę ukarać skrzaty domowe za to zaniedbanie.

– Ależ nie kłopocz się! Nie ma takiej potrzeby! – zawołał Severus nieco zbyt dramatycznie, zwłaszcza, ze słyszał już co nieco o Zarazie. – O ile to rzeczywiście tylko szminka.

– Absolutnie, zapewniam cię.

Severus też westchnął. Rozmowy z hrabią momentami za bardzo przypominały rozmowy z Albusem. Miał tylko nadzieję, ze on sam się w ten sposób nie zestarzeje. O ile w ogóle będzie miał okazję się zestarzeć.

Ach, prawda, pomyślał. Przecież jest już po wojnie. Będę miał.

Pożegnawszy hrabiego, Severus udał się na poszukiwanie kolejnych rozmówców. Aurora wciąż nie było widać, wiec postanowił nie czekać, tylko brać się do roboty. Na pierwszy ogień poszła Swietłana Nikołajewna Cherlevoix, żona Davida. Severus spodziewał się rozmowy równie łzawej i emocjonalnej jak przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu, toteż zabrał się do zadania szybko i sprawnie, żeby mieć je już za sobą. Swietłana poprosiła go do swojego gabinetu, położonego na drugim piętrze, między biblioteką a gabinetem Iriny. Było tam kobieco, jasno i bardzo przytulnie. Ściany po dziewczęcemu ozdobione były obrazkami, fotografiami i suszonymi kwiatami i Severus natychmiast poczuł się nieswojo. Na biurku stała oprawiona w kolorową ramkę fotografia Swietłany i Davida. Ślubna. A sama badaczka miała mocno podkrążone oczy i wyglądała na bardzo zmęczoną.

– Proszę siadać, profesorze – powiedziała cicho. – Jeśli tylko mogę w czymś pomóc, proszę pytać. Ale David nie zajmował się niczym niebezpiecznym. Wręcz przeciwnie...

I była to prawda – wynikało tak z dokumentów, z relacji wszystkich, których pytał i z samej analizy pobojowiska. W dodatku w czasie rozmowy Swietłana smutniała coraz bardziej i momentami wydawało się, że traci kontakt z rzeczywistością. Ani ona, ani on nie tknęli imbirowych herbat, które zaparzyła. Severus nie przeciągał wizyty. Wychodząc z gabinetu miał ochotę otrząsnąć się jak mokry pies. Jedyny racjonalny wniosek jaki wyłowił, to ten że Swietłana mówiła po francusku o wiele lepiej od Iriny, z którą wciąż jeszcze zdarzały się jakieś, zabawne według ich autorki, nieporozumienia. Obie panie przybyły do PIMY w tym samym czasie, ponad rok temu, prosto z Sankt Petersburga, przywiezione przez hrabiego z jego naukowej wizyty w Rosji. I obie zdawały się tu wygodnie zainstalowane i szczęśliwe. To znaczy – aż do teraz.

Następny na liście był Mark Nauman – bibliotekarz. Co najbardziej niezwykłe – mugol. Nauman był młodym człowiekiem o nieobecnym spojrzeniu i szopie kręconych, rudych włosów. Rezydował w niewielkim pokoiku naprzeciw gabinetu Swietłany. Wytarł okulary o rąbek wełnianego swetra i poprosił Severusa, żeby usiadł.

– Mogę panu dostarczyć listy książek, jakie wypożyczał każdy z pracowników w ostatnim czasie. Same książki naturalnie też są do pana dyspozycji.

Severus skinął głową. Piegi i biały kołnierzyk bibliotekarza przypominały mu nieco Percy'ego Weasleya, choć spokojny i lekko nieobecny sposób bycia absolutnie zaprzeczał ewentualnemu pokrewieństwu.

– A pan? Czy nic pan nie słyszał ani nie widział podejrzanego?

Mark uśmiechnął się.

– Nawet nie wiedziałbym co jest podejrzane, panie profesorze. Jestem mugolem, kończyłem filozofię, pracuję jako bibliotekarz. Nie mam absolutnie żadnych kwalifikacji do orzekania o dziwaczności czegokolwiek.

– Bardzo słusznie pan zauważył – przyznał mu rację Severus. – A jak to się stało, że hrabia w ogóle pana zatrudnił?

– Moja żona, Nancy, pracowała przez jakiś czas dla hrabiego. Jest czarownicą. Oboje pochodzimy z Anglii, tam go spotkaliśmy. Pamiętam, że byłem straszliwie zazdrosny, kiedy podszedł do niej, ucałował ją w rękę i spytał o imię. „Nan, a więc Ania?" powiedział, a ja myślałem, że od razu wbiję mu nogę od krzesła w serce. – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, a Severus popatrzył na niego jak na wyjątkowy okaz pufka, który próbuje pokonać kuguchara. – Ale niepotrzebnie. Nan dostała pracę, potem ja też. A teraz przeniosła się do Świętego Filipa, jest uzdrowicielką z zawodu. Bardzo dobrze nam zrobiła przeprowadzka, oboje mieliśmy trochę dość Anglii po wojnie z Sam–Pan–Wie–Kim.

Severus w tym momencie grzecznie acz stanowczo przerwał. W końcu przyszedł porozmawiać o Davidzie.

– Davida słabo znałem – powiedział przepraszająco Nauman. – Owszem, przychodził do biblioteki, ale raczej rzadko. Już częściej mijaliśmy się na korytarzu, kiedy przychodził do Swietłany. Tu ma pan listę książek.

Severus wziął papiery i rzucił na nie okiem.

– Dziękuję. Myślę, że to na razie wszystko.

– Proszę przyjść w razie czego – uśmiechnął się bibliotekarz. – Jeśli tylko będę mógł, pomogę. Takie rzeczy nie powinny się dziać nigdzie.

Pozostał Olivier Arnedo, trochę podświadomie, trochę praktycznie, zachowany na koniec. Ostatecznie, jeśli tu nerwy Severusa puszczą, to przynajmniej będzie mógł z czystym sumieniem wyjść z PIMY i iść myśleć na swoje poddasze. Z papierów wynikało, że po pierwsze Olivier ma dwadzieścia pięć lat, po drugie jest świeżo upieczonym Mistrzem Eliksirów i numerologiem, po trzecie zajmuje się badaniami nad berserkami w dawnych społecznościach magicznych. A laboratorium ma na trzecim piętrze, tuż obok Korsakowej. Zatem musi mieć mocne nerwy i krok złodzieja, żeby hałasem nie wystraszyć nerwowych substancji, nad którymi pracowała. Bo samej Nataszy Andriejewnej nie wystraszyłby chyba nawet żywy buchorożec.

Olivier okazał się szczupłym młodzieńcem o aparycji trochę romantycznego studenta, a trochę chłodnego naukowca. Miał rozwichrzoną czarną czuprynę i wiązał na szyi czarną kokardę. Pełna bohema. Ale prostokątne okulary w cieniutkich oprawkach nadawały mu wygląd chłodny i rzeczowy. Severus skrzywił się. Był uprzedzony już do nazwiska, ale zupełnie niezależnie był też uprzedzony do młodych ludzi, którzy wyobrażają sobie, że są nie wiadomo kim.

– Słucham pana – rzucił krótko i wrogo Olivier, błyskając zielonymi oczami. Nie zaproponował, żeby Severus usiadł, najwyraźniej z góry zakładając, że rozmowa nie powinna trwać długo.

Severus zaczął od prac badawczych.

– Nie trzymam tu berserków, jeśli to pana interesuje. – Olivier przyklęknął na stołku i oparł się ramionami o stół laboratoryjny, splatając palce. Popatrzył bystro spod długiej, nierównej grzywki. – Badam dawne receptury, żeby wykazać jak czysto naturalne składniki wpływały na motywy ich działania. Mam na myśli to, że człowiek jest z natury zdeterminowany mechanizmami wewnętrznymi lub zewnętrzną sytuacją, a berserkowie są nad wyraz wdzięcznym obiektem do badań.

Severus uniósł brwi. Ciekawy okaz, ciekawe też po co hrabia toto u siebie trzyma? No ale trzymał też Rodriga...

Olivier wyprostował się i machnął rękami. Białe, szerokie mankiety wysunęły się spod rękawów fartucha laboratoryjnego.

– Nie mam pojęcia co stało się z Davidem. Ale gdyby to był berserk, gdyby pomyślał pan, że może ktoś wypił moje eksperymentalne eliksiry i go zaatakował, to z góry powiem, że zostałaby z Davida kupka mięsa na podłodze. Akurat, żeby coś pochować. A od pechowego berserka na milę czuć by było czosnkiem i wszystkie wampiry w instytucie od razu podniosłyby larum. Bo akurat czosnku użyłem do stabilizacji mikstury, jako że to dopiero etap wstępny badań. Czy to już wszystko?

– Prawie – powiedział spokojnie Severus, zmieniając wyraz twarzy z kamiennego na bardziej kamienny. – Gdyby pan mógł mi jeszcze powiedzieć nad czym pracuje pana brat.

– Rodrigo? – Olivier niecierpliwie strzepnął rękawy fartucha na mankiety koszuli. – A dlaczego nie zapyta pan o to Rodriga?

– Pomyślałem, że może pan wie.

– To nie jest odpowiedź – prychnął Olivier. – Jeśli podejrzewa pan go tylko dlatego, że był Śmierciożercą jak pan, to muszę powiedzieć, że właśnie ulotniły się resztki szacunku jaki do pana miałem jako do eksperta, Mistrza Eliksirów i w ogóle. – Nabrał tchu. – Właśnie, i w ogóle to proszę już wyjść, mam dużo pracy. – Podniósł kociołek z ziemi i ustawił na palenisku. Severus ostro wciągnął powietrze i w dwóch krokach był przy nim.

– Nie tym tonem – wysyczał łapiąc go za przód koszuli. – Poza tym lekcja numer jeden, nie masz pojęcia czy wiem, że twój brat był Śmierciożercą, jeśli nie, to właśnie wypaplałeś mi coś ważnego i to tylko przez głupie emocje. Po drugie, jeśli nie masz nic do ukrycia, to lepiej bądź grzeczny i odpowiadaj mi na pytania, bo Merlin mi świadkiem, nie znoszę takich rozpuszczonych dzieciaków jak ty.

– Pan chyba żartuje! – żachnął się Olivier i szarpnął, próbując uwolnić. – Pan mi nie będzie mówić o emocjach! Zresztą to śmieszne, przecież jest ogłoszona Międzynarodowa Lista Śmierciożerców!Poza tym każdy zna historię bohaterskiego Severusa Snape'a, nawet tutaj, musiał pan wiedzieć. Zdaje się, że sukces przewrócił panu w głowie... Proszę mnie natychmiast puścić, albo inaczej porozmawiamy!

Olivier błyskawicznym ruchem wyciągnął różdżkę i wbił ją w szyję Severusa. Na co Severus zupełnie instynktownie złapał Oliviera mocniej i przewrócił na podłogę. Po czym unieruchomił mu ręce i klęknął na plecach. Odczekał chwilę, aż przestanie się wyrywać.

Olivier obrócił ku niemu twarz. Prawe szkło okularów było pęknięte.

– Czy już pan udowodnił cokolwiek chciał pan udowodnić? – zapytał zduszonym głosem. – Jeśli tak, to proszę mnie puścić, nie zaatakuję.

Severus wziął głęboki oddech i wstał. Wyciągnął rękę, by pomóc Olivierowi się podnieść, jednak ręka została zignorowana. Olivier sam się podniósł, otrzepał kolana i starannie poprawił koszulę, kamizelkę, kokardę na szyi i fartuch. Na koniec przeczesał palcami włosy. Na moment zapatrzył się w róg pomieszczenia.

– Proszę już iść – poprosił cicho i spokojnie, sugerując, że w obecnej sytuacji to najlepsze, rozsądne wyjście. I Severus posłuchał.

Wciąż oszołomiony, stał przez chwilę na korytarzu, niepewny gdzie iść ani co teraz zrobić. Wreszcie zabrał ze swojego laboratorium wszystkie papiery i zszedł piętro niżej. Tam, tuż przy wyjściu na klatkę schodową, miała swój pokój Lovegood. Podniósł rękę, żeby zapukać, ale zanim trafił w drewno, drzwi same się otworzyły.

– Proszę wejść, profesorze – Lovegood odsunęła się, przepuszczając go do środka. Wszedł trochę niepewnie. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, lampa pod sufitem świeciła bardzo słabo.

– Lubię patrzeć jak pada – wyjaśniła Lovegood, siadając przy oknie. Rzeczywiście, na zewnątrz, zupełnie nagle, zerwał się wiatr i zaczęło lać. – Ginny napisała dziś do mnie. Nie może się doczekać kiedy dziecko przyjdzie na świat. Chcą nazwać je James Syriusz, ale chyba już teraz nie będzie to panu przeszkadzać. Jak pan będzie chciał, to może pan usiąść w tamtym fotelu – Lovegood wskazała rozklekotany czerwony mebel zarzucony poduszkami. – Tylko proszę uważać na kota.

Severus skwapliwie złapał zwyczajny wątek myśli, który mu Lovegood ofiarowała. Pochylił się nad fotelem i wskazał coś, co na pierwszy rzut oka faktycznie wyglądało jak duża, kremowa poduszka. Powstrzymał się przed dźgnięciem kota palcem. Przez chwilę poczuł się jakby Lovegood przytargała zwierzaka do klasy eliksirów albo jego własnego gabinetu i wyjaśniała, że sam się przyplątał, albo sprzedał go jej miły pan na Pont – Neuf dziś wieczorem...

– Prowadzisz na nim badania, czy tylko pozwalasz mu tu mieszkać?

– Och, to nie mój kot – wyjaśniła Lovegood radośnie. – To hrabiego.

Severus uniósł pytająco brwi.

– Ale najbardziej lubi spać tutaj, więc zawsze go wpuszczam. Poza tym dotrzymuje mi towarzystwa. Nie czułam się z nim taka samotna – wyjaśniła całkowicie zwyczajnym, neutralnym tonem, jakby opowiadała co dziś na kolację. – Hrabia pozwolił mi wymyślić dla niego imię. Kotku, chodź do mnie, pozwól profesorowi usiąść.

Kot powoli podniósł głowę i obejrzał się wpierw na Lovegood, potem na Severusa, wreszcie leniwie się dźwignął, przeciągnął i zeskoczył z fotela. Po chwili zajął nową strategiczną pozycję na kolanach Luny. Całym sobą emanował sugestię, że jako prawdziwy dżentelmen z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli pozwala Severusowi zająć swoje miejsce. Zwierzęta hrabiego zdecydowanie miały Osobowość. Severus usiadł, zapadł się w fotel i pomyślał, że nie chce mieć z tym kotem nic wspólnego. Wszystko, co mogli mieć wspólne, streszczałoby się w walce o bycie Pierwszą Indywidualnością i Tym Kto Ma Styl. Na sierść Merlina, to byłyby nieustające starcia, które zbyt często, w ocenie Severusa, kot mógł wygrywać. To znaczy, nigdy nie powinien wygrywać.

– Mercredi jest bardzo inteligentnym zwierzęciem – zauważyła Lovegood, drapiąc kota za uszami. W pokoju rozległo się rozkoszne mruczenie.

– No nie, Lovegood, nazwałaś kota „środą"?

– A dlaczego nie? "Mercredi" to takie śliczne słowo. Pan przecież nazwał harpię Harfą... – Przytuliła mocniej zwierzaka, który wyglądał jak worek z kremowej sierści. Trzeba przyznać, że był nieźle utrzymany, spasiony i miał w sobie coś arystokratycznego. Nie przypadkiem ze wszystkich zwierząt Severus najbardziej lubił koty. Może nawet kiedyś zniży się do tego, żeby go pogłaskać. Stopą. Kontynuując niedotykanie ważnych wątków i niepytanie o to z czym przyszedł, zapytał czy w takim razie Lovegood jest pewna, że Mercredi nie jest animagiem. Bo test na bycie byłby pierwszym, co Severus by zrobił. Luna wzruszyła ramionami.

– Tylko kot może być tak koci jak Mercredi.

A potem zapadła cisza i słychać było jak kapią krople deszczu za oknem. Lovegood różdżką wskazała czajniczek, który podniósł się do góry. Po chwili kubek pełen ciepłego kakao przyfrunął do rąk Severusa. Ten popatrzył zdumiony.

– Kakao babci Lovegood – odpowiedziała Luna jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. Severusowi było na tyle wszystko jedno, że wziął napój i upił łyk. Jak na kakao, było naprawdę dobre, z przyprawami dobranymi z idealnym wprost wyczuciem. Rozejrzał się dookoła, zatrzymał wzrok na Lovegood, ubranej w prostą, szarą sukienkę z szerokim dekoltem w kształcie serca. Luna, nie mając na sobie szkolnej szaty, nosiła stroje, które według Severusa zawierały element jej obcy – praktyczność i jednocześnie bardzo swojski chaos. Mogły być równie dobrze strojem mugolskim i czarodziejskim. Gdyby potrafił to wymówić, dodałby, że zawierają też coś całkiem go zaskakującego – romantyczność. A oczy malowała. Wyglądały jak pestki. Pestki czego? – odezwał się w nim zapomniany na chwilę Mistrz Eliksirów, by ratować się przed _romantycznością_. Potrząsnął głową, chcąc odgonić wszystkie te bzdurne myśli. Nienawidził chwil, w których nie rozumiał co się z nim dzieje.

A Lovegood zachowywała się jakby w ogóle go tu nie było. Ssała zawzięcie koniec pióra i uporczywie wpatrywała się w rolkę pergaminu, rozwiniętą na rzeźbionym, starym biureczku. Z jakiego ptaka zrobione było pióro, Severus za Chiny nie umiał powiedzieć.

– Co robisz, Lovegood? – zapytał mimo woli zaintrygowany.

– Piszę artykuł do "Żonglera". Obiecałam tacie, że będę mu przysyłać z Paryża kilka artykułów na miesiąc.

– Ach. I jak ci idzie? – Severus zezował na pusty arkusz.

– Świetnie. Już prawie całą stopę zapisałam!

Widząc jego zagubione spojrzenie dodała wyjaśniająco:

– Piszę białym atramentem. Inaczej ktoś mógłby przechwycić i przeczytać. Na przykład „Wszystkowidz".

– Przechwycić? Wszystkowidz? – ton Severusa nie zostawiał wątpliwości co do tego, co myśli o stanie umysłowym Lovegood. A myślał, że to on ma paranoję.

– Ci z konkurencji... – wyjaśniła nieco rozczarowana.

– Ach, to dobrze – westchnął, co zabrzmiało jakby z radością sam dostarczył jej w tym momencie konkurencji. – Bo już się martwiłem...

– Wiem, że uważa mnie pan za dziwaczkę, ale to ważne – powiedziała Lovegood spokojnie. Severus odetchnął i nic nie powiedział, nagle nie było nic do powiedzenia. Lovegood uciszyła bzdurny dialog i złośliwości. To był jeden z tych momentów, kiedy wydawała mu się tak dziwnie dorosła. Przypomniał sobie jak przez jeden rok Lovegood pracowała w Hogwarcie jako nauczycielka opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami oraz zaklęć. Filius przechodził wtedy na emeryturę i w tym ostatnim roku oddał jej również część zajęć z młodszymi rocznikami. Severus pamiętał swoje zdziwienie i dyskusję z Albusem na powitalnej uczcie.

– Czy ty się dobrze czujesz, Albusie?! Lovegood?! Jako nauczycielka zaklęć?! Może od razu Opiekunka Ravenclawu?!

– Nie musisz krzyczeć, Severusie, słyszę doskonale – odpowiedział urażony dyrektor z miną Albusa–Któremu–Powiedziano–Że–Voldemort–Unicestwił–Cytrynowe–Dropsy. – Kiedyś, w przyszłości, na pewno. Na razie opiekunem będzie Auriga.

– Sinistra?... – Snape spojrzał sceptycznie.

– Filius w pełni zaaprobował mój wybór. Nie wiem czemu stroisz takie fochy, Severusie. Myślałby kto, że to ciebie wybrałem.

– I chwała Merlinowi, że nie! – odciął się Snape. Lovegood o kilka miejsc od niego przy stole nauczycielskim! Z promiennie obłąkanym uśmiechem między kolczykami z plasterków bakłażana i nad naszyjnikiem z ogórków! Może któryś z tych przedziwnych stworów ją zje, póki nie jest za późno. Nie traćmy nadziei!

Nie to, żeby nie doceniał Lovegood, oczywiście. Uczył ją i nie miał merytorycznych zastrzeżeń. Ale między teorią a praktyką bywała czasem nieprzebyta przepaść. Nawet nie śmiał sobie wyobrażać, jak będą wyglądać lekcje prowadzone przez Lunę Lovegood.

Lovegood jednak nie tylko poradziła sobie dobrze, ale też stała się ulubienicą pierwszo– i drugorocznych. Jednak po roku zrezygnowała z pracy. Wiatr, słyszalny tylko dla niej, przywiał ją do Paryża, do PIMY.

– Jak pan myśli, jak udało się ożywić ciało? – usłyszał głos Lovegood. Mówiła cicho i jakby trochę niepewnie.

– Słucham? – Severus potrząsnął głową, by odgonić wspomnienia i senność. – Jakie ciało?

– Osoby, która odwiedziła Davida – wyjaśniła, wciąż tym samym cichym głosem.

– Lovegood, czy ty wiesz coś więcej ode mnie?

– A pan się nie domyślił? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. Jakoś głupio to w sumie zabrzmiało.

– Ciało...

Severus zamknął oczy i oparł głowę o fotel. Ktoś... ożywiony miałby przyjść do Davida, przerazić go śmiertelnie i rozsypać się, zostawiając popiół i włosy? Czy miałaby to być tamta kobieta, w którą przemienił się auror?

– Znasz ją, Lovegood? – wyciągnął gwałtownie z kieszeni zdjęcie Lejeune'a jako kobiety. Auror padłby trupem, jeśli dowiedziałby się, że wcielił się w... no, trupa.

– Nigdy jej nie spotkałam, profesorze – Lovegood pokręciła głową.

Ale nawet jeżeli, to jak mogłoby udać się... Nie można przecież ożywić zmarłego.

– Samo ciało, profesorze. Ciało można zaczarować, ale ono musi wpierw oddychać i się poruszać.

– Samo ciało... istotnie, jest substancja... – Severus zerwał się z fotela i pobiegł do swojego laboratorium. Dopiero na miejscu zorientował się, że wciąż trzyma pusty kubek po kakao. Niecierpliwie odstawił go do zlewu i poszukał próbki popiołu. O tyle dobrze się składało, że analiza nie była długa. Substancja była charakterystyczna. I nielegalna.

Sapnął z zadowoleniem, patrząc na wynik testu. Piękna krew jednorożca. Wyjaśniało się jak, pozostawało kto i po co... I dlaczego David tak się przestraszył? Severus, mimo swej rozległej wiedzy czarnomagicznej, niewiele wiedział o praktykach nekromanckich. Nigdy nie był to problem rozpowszechniony na Wyspach i w swojej pracy się z nim nie zetknął. Wiedzy zdobytej w szczenięcych latach fascynacji czarną magią nie wystarczało na bardziej skomplikowane kwestie ożywiania. Zatem, należało zapytać kogoś, kto wie.

Wychodząc z PIMY wpadł na Lovegood. W jakiś magiczny sposób dziewczyna wychodziła w tym samym momencie. No i dobrze. Severus nie miał już skrupułów przed wykorzystaniem w śledztwie każdej możliwej pomocy.

Nie odzywając się do siebie, zeszli skrzypiącymi, drewnianymi schodami i wyszli na oświetloną księżycem ulicę.

– Profesorze! – Luna zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Szeroko otwartymi oczyma wpatrywała się w jakąś malutką uliczkę.

– Na wszystkie demony i Świętego Pottera! – wykrzyknął ze złością Severus. – Nie mów, że zobaczyłaś jakieś niezwykłe stworzenie, którego nawet ty nie znasz? Możesz je potem złapać i zrobić furorę w instytucie, ale teraz już chodź.

– To był ptakojęk... jeszcze słyszę jak śpiewa, to znaczy jęczy...

– Lovegood, czy ty normalnie słyszysz głosy, których nie ma?

– Ależ są. – Luna ostatni raz rzuciła okiem w stronę uliczki i wreszcie poszła za nim. Severus pokręcił głową.

Domniemany ptakojęk wysunął głowę i prawie cały dziób spod skrzydła. Popatrzył smutno, ale i z nadzieją. Ona go widziała. Może nie wszystko stracone.

Cicho wzbił się w powietrze. Wkrótce dołączyły do niego dwa kolejne. Dobrze, że udało się zwrócić tutaj jej uwagę. Tam, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło, zbyt często gonił je kot.

Lovegood lekkim krokiem skierowała się w stronę końca ulicy i weszła wprost w gruby pień wierzby. Zniknęła, więc Severus niewiele myśląc poszedł w jej ślady. Znaleźli się na mugolskim boulevard Saint Michel.

– Za mną – zakomenderował i ruszył w stronę Île–de–Cité. Skręcił w rue St–Germain i dalej w labirynt wąskich uliczek dochodzący aż nad Sekwanę.

Severus mknął jak burza, nie oglądając się na Lovegood, która jakimś cudem mogła jednocześnie dotrzymywać mu kroku i rozglądać się na wszystkie strony. Mijali liczne, przytulne kawiarenki i sklepiki, aż Severus wyhamował przed wąskimi oszklonymi drzwiami, oklejonymi masą świstków, papierów i plakatów.

– Lovegood, posłuchaj mnie – odezwał się z przyzwyczajenia po francusku. – O ile nie dostaniesz wyraźnego zaproszenia, będziesz czekać w pierwszej części sklepu, tej mugolskiej, lub w drugiej, magicznej, a na zaplecze nie masz wchodzić i najlepiej zapomnij, że tam jestem. W pierwszej części możesz nawet kupować wszystko, co ci przyjdzie do głowy. Jeśli będziesz miała okazję kupić coś w drugiej – ton Severusa wyraźnie wskazywał, że jest to zaszczyt – to najpierw musisz pokazać to mnie. Jasne?

Lovegood powoli i dość obojętnie pokiwała głową.

– I zachowuj się cicho. Nie zwracaj na siebie uwagi innych klientów. Najlepiej niech nie słyszą języka angielskiego, jeśli już musisz się odezwać, to po francusku. A poza tym działaj stosownie do sytuacji. Wchodzimy!

Weszli. Księgarenka była urocza. Była też bardzo... pełna. Stosy książek wypełniały pomieszczenie aż po sufit, bez żadnych regałów, dając bardzo niewiele miejsca na przejście. Jedna tylko lampka oświetlała pomieszczenie spod sufitu. Dawało to poczucie miłej przytulności i Lovegood w milczeniu oddała się przekopywaniu stosów papieru.

Severus popatrzył, westchnął i poprzez magiczną część sklepu wycofał się na zaplecze. Minąwszy równie wysokie sterty, tym razem magicznych, ksiąg, wsunął się za zasłonkę z koralików do obwieszonego plakatami i fotografiami pokoiku.

Właściciel, krępy człowieczek o ostrym nosie i czarno–białych, w tył zaczesanych włosach, odsłaniających wyłysiałe półkola skroni, wstał zza obtłuczonego biureczka. Spojrzenie szarych, niemal białych, oczu było uważne, powolne, spod opuszczonej nieco głowy, a uśmiech wąskich warg bardzo z siebie zadowolony. Kiedy podszedł do Severusa, jego tęczówki zmieniły kolor na szafirowy.

– Kogóż to moje stare oczy widzą...

– Fiodorze Wasylewiczu – zwrócił się do niego Severus. – Potrzebuję twojej rady.

– Zawsze do usług, panie Snape – zachichotał Fiodor. Obciągnął kamizelkę i podkręcił wąsa. – Mów, jak mogę być pomocny? Ale najpierw siadaj i napij się ze mną – szerokim ruchem ręki wskazał wytarmoszoną sofę i nieduży stolik. Severus usiadłszy, zapadł się tak głęboko, że kolana miał niemal na wysokości ramion.

– To raczej mroczna prośba – powiedział ciężkim, równym głosem Severus. – Opowiedz mi proszę o zastosowaniu krwi jednorożca w nekromancji.

Brwi Fiodora powędrowały wysoko w górę. Uniósł lekko szklaneczkę.

– Zmiłuj się, Snape! A kogo chcesz ożywiać? Z mojego długiego doświadczenia życiowego wynika, że jak ktoś już jest martwy, to należy tylko dopilnować, żeby takim pozostał!

– Ależ ja właśnie to chcę zrobić!

– Aha?

– Aha – potwierdził Severus. – Nie rób takiej sceptycznej miny, nie oszalałem, nie chcę nikogo ożywiać. Ale wydaje mi się, że ktoś tego próbuje. Znalazłem ludzki popiół, włosy i krew jednorożca.

– O – powiedział Fiodor. Zacmokał jak smakosz na widok wykwintnego obiadu. – No tak. A czy wykryłeś pyłek ze skrzydeł Ponurej Margaret? To motyl taki. Południowoamerykański, a ostatnio zadomowił się w południowej Afryce, bo uciekł z hodowli jakimś tambylczym nekromantom.

– Nie. I wiem, co to jest.

– A sprawdzałeś?

– Tak!

– No, no... Mówisz więc, że z popiołu i krwi jednorożca tylko? To ciekawe. Brakuje tchnienia. Pneumy. Zazwyczaj jako pneuma służy właśnie mieszanina z dodatkiem między innymi pyłku, który najłatwiej potem wykryć.

– Pomału, Fiodorze. Nie zapominaj, że ja z nekromancją miałem mało do czynienia, do czego się uczciwie przyznaję... – Ugryzł się w język. Zabrzmiało jakby było coś, do czego się nie przyznawał. – Czym więc jest pneuma?

– O rety, mam od początku wyjaśniać?

– Jak tylko uznasz to za stosowne, Fiodorze.

– No dobra! – Fiodor usiadł na brzeżku sofy i zaczął gestykulować gwałtownie, rozlewając trochę alkoholu ze szklanki. – Jeśli chcesz ożywić czyjeś ciało, to musisz zadbać o ożywienie wszystkich jego elementów. Właściwie to nie są elementy, bo nie da się powiedzieć, że człowiek się z nich składa... ale może to sobie odpuszczę. Elementy: dla uproszczenia. Zatem po pierwsze ciało jako takie, wiesz, funkcje biologiczne, coby oddychało, nie psuło się, metabolizowało i co tam jeszcze wszyscy wiemy, albo i nie, że ciała robią jak nikt nie patrzy. Do tego właśnie służy krew jednorożca. Po drugie, należy nadać mu to, co stanowi o byciu, brzydko powiem, przynależnym do gatunku. Jeśli ożywiasz psa – żeby zachowywał się jak pies. Jeśli człowieka, to żeby umiał na ten przykład posługiwać się mową. Nawet nie tyle jakąś konkretną, ale żeby rozumiał, że słowa są symbolem rzeczy i takie tam. To, co wszyscy lepiej lub gorzej umiemy. Też prosta psychika tu się wlicza – żeby umiał się smucić, czuć zadowolenie, rozgniewać się czasem, ale na bardzo prymitywnym poziomie. To właśnie jest pneuma. Pneuma powoduje, że to nie jest tylko ciało, które leży i metabolizuje jak człowiek w śpiączce. Kiedy dodasz pneumę, to masz coś jakby lalkę, a może raczej robota, na modłę mugolską. Na tym zatrzymuje się większość nekromantów. Nie potrzeba im nic więcej, na tym etapie masz dobrego sługę, pełen automat bez wolnej woli. Pneumę można dawać różnie. Wiem, że podobne zaklęcia są stosowane przez magozoologów, wydobywają ze szczątków iluzję zachowującą się jak zwierzę za życia. Diabelnie użyteczne do wymarłych gatunków.

Severus niemal otworzył usta na tę informację, ale opanował się. Niech Fiodor nie wie, że Severusowi do tego stopnia nie szło śledztwo, że nie dowiedział się jeszcze o czymś takim i to w miejscu gdzie pracują niemal sami magozoologowie.

– Więc mówisz, że to nie musiała być żadna substancja? Wystarczyłoby zaklęcie?

– Owszem i jest to sposób dla dyskretnych, którzy nie chcą brudzić sobie rączek zdobywaniem nielegalnych składników. Ale na nic im się to nie zdaje, bo i tak muszą skądś wziąć krew jednorożca. Nie ma innego sposobu jak ta krew.

– No dobrze, a co dalej? Co po pneumie?

– Po? Można próbować nadać cechy indywidualne. Wspomnienia na przykład. I to niekoniecznie należące do umarlaka. A także temperament, osobowość, to wszystko, co unikalne. No, niektórzy dają część swojej prawdy–o–magii, żeby ożywiony mógł czarować, ale w ten sposób osłabia się własne zdolności, więc niewielu się na to decyduje. I to jest wszytko, co można. Jak myślisz, Severusie, czy to wystarczy?

Severus zmarszczył brwi. Fiodor samym tonem głosu jasno sugerował odpowiedź.

– A dlaczego miałoby nie starczyć? Czego brakuje?

Fiodor uśmiechnął się promiennie.

– Tego, czego brakuje i obrazom. Przecież i z obrazkiem na płótnie można pogadać. Owszem, nie je, nie pije, ale to nie problem w tym miejscu. Za to gada, pamięta, liczy, złości się, śmieje, pełen serwis, wszystko jak ta osoba za życia. A jednak nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie uważa obrazu za żywego człowieka. To zupełnie tak samo. – Westchnął, trochę afektowanie. – Tylko nie wszyscy to rozumieją... No, napijmy się jeszcze, Severusie, mam znakomity koniaczek.

– Zatem czego brakuje?

– Och, wolnej woli chociażby. To wciąż jest lalka. _Une poupée!_ Tylko pneuma i nałożone na nią indywidualne cechy. Pełna zależność od mechanizmów. Pełna przewidywalność. Owszem, można się postarać i bardzo misternie pomalować pneumę, ale zasadniczo to nic nie zmieni. Taka lalka nie będzie o sobie decydować. Wciąż będzie robotem, tylko tym razem bardziej się będzie różnić od innych robotów. Przecież sam wiesz, Severusie. – Fiodor uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Nie można przywrócić człowiekowi życia.

Severus obudził się z potwornym bólem w skroniach. Przez moment intensywnie myślał, co takiego się stało, że nie jest we własnych lochach.

Paryż. Jest w Paryżu. Fiodor wczoraj wieczór. I jego butelka koniaku. A teraz wyraźnie czuł zapach jajecznicy i bekonu. I to zanim zaczął marudzić na francuską kuchnię ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem pieczywa.

Wstał i z pewnym trudem ubrał się oraz ogolił. Zacinając się dwukrotnie. Potem wyjrzał ostrożnie do salonu.

– Smażone? – zapytała Lovegood, dzierżąc w rękach czajnik. Lovegood! Stanowczo nie służyło mu picie z Fiodorem, bo nie pamiętał nic z tego jak dostał się na swoje poddasze.

– Zwykle piję herbatę gotowaną, dziękuję.

Mówił niemal poważnie. Z Lovegood nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

– Jajecznica, sadzone, na miękko, na twardo? – zapytała Luna płynnie. – Proszę siadać, tu jest chleb i masło. Herbatę Earl Grey, zieloną, jeżynową, bananową?

Severus przez moment kontemplował angielskie pieczywo. Coś go też kusiło, by spróbować bananowej. Niemal tak powiedział.

– Jajecznica z Earl Grey – zdecydował na koniec. – Osobno – dodał, bo usłużna wyobraźnia podsunęła mu wizję jajecznicy pływającej w herbacie jak w sosie. Lovegood to Lovegood.

Zastanowił się też kiedy ktoś mu ostatnio przygotowywał śniadanie, jeśli nie liczyć hogwarckich skrzatów. Usiadł przy stole. Patrząc na krzątającą się Lovegood, przypomniał sobie mgliście jakąś wczorajszą scenę, kiedy Fiodor kazał mu zaprosić Lunę do swojej kanciapy. Jak ku zachwytowi Fiodora, Lovegood przedstawiła się na rosyjską modłę: Luna Ksenofiliewna. A potem jakiś ich absurdalny dialog o wyjątkach. Wyjątkach! Na Merlina, okazało się, że to są jakieś wyjące ptaszydła! A potem, na nibyryjcach szarpodziobych, czy może szarpodzióbych, Severus ostatecznie stracił kontakt ze światem. Nie żeby miał słabą głowę. Ale jeszcze nikt, kogo Severus poznał, nie miał głowy mocniejszej od Fiodora Wasylewicza.

Severus odpędził cały ten surrealistyczny epizod i zaczął układać w myślach plan dnia. Od Fiodora dostał namiary na jedynego możliwego dostawcę krwi jednorożca. Z zastrzeżeniem, że ta informacja nigdy, ale to nigdy, nie powinna być z Fiodorem połączona. Koledzy po fachu i te sprawy, byłby spalony. Severus doskonale to rozumiał. A zatem ciemna znajomość z Fiodorem i znajomościami Fiodora po raz kolejny się opłaciła. Grek Liwiusz Vlachopoulos, dość dziwne zestawienie imienia, ale co tam. Potrafi wydobyć spod ziemi każdy zamówiony towar, legalny czy nie, byle opłacony z góry i sowicie. Typ nieciekawy, poza tym charłak. Jeśli będąc charłakiem zdołał rozkręcić taki interes, to musi być naprawdę dobry. Ale ponoć żadna mafia, ale układy z aurorami w pojedynkę. Nielubiany w półświatku, ale nikt go nie rusza. Parweniusz. Obchodzić się w miarę ostrożnie.

Severus zamyślił się. Najpierw zajrzy do PIMY, żeby być na bieżąco. Poza tym ciekaw był, czy Olivier rozmawiał z hrabią. Potem pójdzie do Greka.

Wyszło ciut inaczej, w sposób odrobinkę zadziwiający. Wychodząc już z PIMY, Severus natknął się na aurora. Lejeune podszedł do niego szybkim krokiem, z czymś zdecydowanie nowym w spojrzeniu.

– Profesorze, czy mogę zająć panu chwilę?

– Lepiej, żeby to była tylko chwila, inspektorze – odrzekł Severus chłodno.

– Wczoraj wieczorem ktoś zakradł się do bocznych drzwi instytutu. Kiedy próbowałem go złapać uderzył mnie i uciekł. Poza tym przesłuchałem pozostałe osoby z PIMY.

– I jak, wie pan coś więcej?

– Nie, ale mogę przekazać panu notatki, lub zreferować wszystko.

– Dobrze, może pan mówić, jak będziemy szli. Chodźmy – zakomenderował Severus nawet nie spytawszy, czy auror może mu towarzyszyć. Ale Lejeune posłusznie podążył za nim. Kiedy minęli kilka zakrętów, Severus zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

– Tu się pożegnamy. Dziękuję za raport.

Auror popatrzył na niego zmieszany.

– Idzie pan na rue de Potence?...

– Owszem. Żegnam.

– Nie, profesorze... Jeśli... jeśli to ma związek ze sprawą, to proszę wziąć mnie ze sobą!

– A niby dlaczego? – żachnął się Severus. – Jak pan może mi się tam przydać? Na co, po co?

Auror jednak wpatrywał się w Severusa nieruchomo. Wreszcie powiedział:

– Nie wiem, ale nie chcę stać z boku. Powinienem coś zrobić.

Severus westchnął. Starzeję się, uznał.

– Za piętnaście minut spotkamy się przy wejściu na rue de Potence. Pan ma się do tego czasu pozbyć munduru i przestać wyglądać jak panicz z dobrego domu.

Bez słowa odwrócił się i odszedł, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Piętnaście minut później stanął na niewielkim placyku, pod samotnym platanem.

– Chce pan słonia? – usłyszał cienki głosik gdzieś z dołu. Przed nim stała mała, może pięcioletnia dziewczynka. Miała proste, ciemne włoski do ramion, szczupłą buzię małej małpki, zgniłozieloną spódniczkę w plis i czerwoną, o dwa numery za dużą kurteczkę. Szare ciepłe pończoszki i szary gruby sweterek z golfem dopełniały obrazu. Za duży bury kaszkiecik i bure botki sprawiały wrażenie jakby dziewczynkę można było złożyć jak zabaweczkę, tak by zmieściła się w nich cała. A na szyli miała zawieszoną tackę pełną małych, pluszowych słoni.

– Nie – powiedział cicho i dobitnie.

– Mam piękne słonie – powiedziało melodyjnie dziecko, jakby nic nie usłyszało. – Proszę zobaczyć, tańczą. – Wzięła jednego pluszaka na dłoń i coś do niego szepnęła. Zaczął tańczyć. I rozsypywać zielonkawy proszek. Smoczy pazur... – Najlepsze, grecki... au!

Severus chwycił ją za kurtkę na plecach i bez wysiłku uniósł do góry.

– A ty mała wiedźmo, co robisz z tymi słoniami ulicy?

Dziewczynka zaczęła piszczeć przeraźliwie w celu zwrócenia uwagi przechodniów.

– Odpowiedz.

– To pan puści!

– Ja tu dyktuję warunki.

– Wujcio wysłał sprzedawać!

– I tak każdemu sprzedajesz?

– Nie – wyszczerzył się dzieciak. – Wiedźmom i złym ludziom. A Feliksa nie sprzedam! – Wyciągnęła spod kurteczki trochę większą wersję pluszowego słonia. Feliks pomachał do Severusa trąbą.

– Dobrze, młoda – Severus ściszył jeszcze głos. – Ja cię teraz puszczę, a ty masz wiać gdzie cię oczy poniosą! Jasne? Bo zabiorę Feliksa.

– Na zakładnika? – zapytała mała zaciekawiona.

– Na ofiarę. Już.

Dziewczynka zwinęła się szybciutko i wbiegła w rue de Potence. A za moment nadbiegł zdyszany auror. Pięć minut po czasie. Ma chłopak szczęście, gdyby nie ta mała, już dawno Severusa by tu nie było.

Severus obejrzał go krytycznie od góry do dołu. Munduru nie było, paniczyk został. Trudno. Severus wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią w stronę ziemi. Błoto i kurz pokryły twarz i ubranie inspektora.

– Od biedy wystarczy. – Chodźmy.

Zapuścili się na niesławną Szubienicę, francuski odpowiednik Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Trochę bardziej barwny, ale równie ponury. Chłodny wiatr przesuwał po bruku kurz i śmieci, ściany wysokich, ściśniętych mocno kamienic były odrapane i brudne, a zza przysłoniętych okien i półprzymkniętych drzwi dobiegały ich szmery, okrzyki i śmiech we wszystkich odmianach. Na Szubienicy wszystko się kołysało, jak mówili paryscy czarodzieje, tu nic nie było jednoznaczne, wszystko było w ruchu i trzeba było być stale uważnym, w razie gdyby miało uderzyć właśnie w ciebie. Dochodziło południe i ulicą przelewał się tłum ludzi, z reguły w szatach brudnych i tanich, ale czasem rozstępowano się przed kimś, kogo Severus klasyfikował jako lokalne odmiany Malfoyów lub Lestrange'ów. Nieustannie wpadano tu na siebie, a że każde zderzenie groziło potraktowaniem nieprzyjemną klątwą, Severus zwracał baczniejszą uwagę na Lejeune'a, popychając go lub ciągnąc w razie potrzeby. Przecięli ulicę i weszli w mały, ocieniony zaułek. Severus zatrzymał się przed kamienicą zbudowaną z szaroniebieskiego, ponurego kamienia. Nad odrapanymi, drewnianymi drzwiami wisiała równie odrapana drewniana tabliczka: „Vlachopoulos Grek – Eliksiry i składniki". Severus wymownie spojrzał na aurora i pchnął drzwi.

Weszli do środka. Zanim jeszcze drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, przywitał ich wysoki dziecięcy pisk.

– Iii! Wujciu, to on!

Severus przewrócił oczami. Na parapecie siedziała dziewczynka od słoni i machała chudymi rękami i nogami. Samych słoni jakoś nie było widać, oprócz wyglądającego spod kurteczki Feliksa.

Rozległy się kroki i z zaplecza wychynął krępy mężczyzna w średnim wieku, łysiejący, o twarzy tak przeciętnej i nieciekawej, że mało kto poświęciłby mu więcej niż jedno przypadkowe spojrzenie. Odwrócił się do dziewczynki.

– Oliwka! Zmiataj stąd! Co mówiłem o zachowaniu przy klientach? I dlaczego nie pracujesz?!

– Tajest, wujciu! – Oliwka pokazała język wszystkim obecnym, choć nikomu w szczególności i przerzuciła nogi na zewnątrz, znikając za oknem.

– Przepraszam, to Oliwia, siostrzenica... – wymruczał Grek szacując czarny aksamit Severusowej peleryny i świeżo zakurzone ubranie aurora. – Czym mogę panu służyć? – zwrócił się do Mistrza Eliksirów.

Severus uśmiechnął się samymi ustami.

– To delikatna sprawa – oświadczył, wykonując niedbały gest dłonią. – Czy będziemy tutaj rozmawiać?

– Ach, to ja proszę wielmożnego pana tu do salonu. A... pan? – dodał przyglądając się Lejeune'owi.

– Służący – Severus też odwrócił się do aurora. – Pójdzie z nami.

– Oczywiście, proszę tędy.

Pokój, tak szumnie nazwany salonem, był delikatnie mówiąc zaniedbany, chyba celowo, sądząc ze skąpych informacji Fiodora o monopolu Greka na rzadkie eliksiry. Severus ostrożnie usiadł w fotelu, wcielając się w najbardziej arystokratyczną wersję Lucjusza Malfoya. Auror wczuwając się z kolei w rolę służącego stanął za jego krzesłem. Grek zajął miejsce w fotelu naprzeciwko.

– A zatem, co szanownego pana interesuje?

– Poinformowano mnie, że mógłby pan zająć się sprowadzeniem dla mnie pewnego rzadkiego składnika eliksirów. Z pewnych względów nie chcę, by...

– Wystarczy, drogi panie! – przerwał nagle Grek, wrzaskliwym, skrzeczącym falsetem. – Kogo wy chcecie nabrać? Panowie aurorzy, to aż wstyd! Co wasz szef na to powie?

Severus na momencik zaniemówił, potem obejrzał się na aurora, który stał z szeroko otwartymi ustami i szkarłatnymi policzkami. Prawą ręką trzymał lewy mankiet koszuli, którym wcześniej nerwowo się bawił. A spinki do mankietów miały wytłoczone wyraźne i niezaprzeczalne godło aurorów paryskich. W kolorze.

Severus w myślach przeklął się za to, że sam tego wcześniej nie zauważył, a potem błyskawicznie wstał i jednym ruchem różdżki spętał i zakneblował Greka. Mężczyzna zwalił się ciężko na ziemię. Severus podszedł do niego i kolejnym zaklęciem zawiesił go w powietrzu, akurat na poziomie swojego wzroku.

– Nie jestem aurorem – wysyczał. – Ten głupek tam faktycznie jest, ale ja nie i dlatego mogę pozwolić sobie na dużo barwniejszą rozmowę z tobą niż on. – Zmrużył oczy i czubkiem różdżki przesunął po policzku Greka. – Jedno kiwnięcie głową, czy chcesz ze mną spokojnie porozmawiać?

Grek posłusznie skinął głową.

– Ślicznie. A gdybyś chciał krzyczeć, to pamiętaj, że ja jestem tutaj i to całkiem blisko. I nie powinieneś wątpić, że w razie czego mogę rozprawić się z tobą szybciej niż dojdziesz do końca pierwszej sylaby.

Grek ponownie skinął głową, zatem Severus usunął zaklejający usta plaster, ale nie różdżką, a boleśnie odrywając go ręką.

– Chciałem cię krótko i zwięźle zapytać o ostatnie interesy. Wymień osoby, którym ostatnio coś dostarczałeś... bądź instytucje – dodał jakby tknięty nową myślą.

– A niby dlaczego miałbym... uch! – zaklęcie Severusa zostawiło na jego policzku czerwoną pręgę.

– Już wiesz?

Grek popatrzył nienawistnie i zaczął recytować jakieś nazwiska.

– Ależ, ależ, chwila, moment! – wykrzyknął Severus. – Jakże ja mogłem zapomnieć! – Wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki małą fiolkę z przezroczystym płynem. – Otwórz grzecznie buzię i powiedz aaa. I nawet nie myśl o wypluciu.

Grek niechętnie przełknął Veritaserum.

– Teraz mów...

Zaczął mówić, ale żadne nazwisko nie było tym właściwym.

– Czy to wszyscy?

– To wszystkie nazwiska jakie znam.

– A więc są klienci, których nie znasz z nazwiska?

– Tak.

– Kto?

– No nie wiem, mówię przecież!

– Czy któryś z nich kupował od ciebie krew jednorożca?

– Tak. Jucha piekielnie trudna do zdobycia.

– Na temat! – Kolejna czerwona pręga. – Co wiesz o tym człowieku?

– Niewiele. Widzę tylko rękę w szparze drzwi, kiedy dostarczam krew. Nawet głosu nie słyszałem. I zawsze w rękawiczce. Wyjątkowo ostrożny. Skontaktował się ze mną listem.

– A... dokąd dostarczałeś? – zapytał miękko Severus, wiedząc już jaka będzie odpowiedź.

– Do tego śmiesznego instytutu tego wampira, krwiopijnego... – dalsza część zdania była wyjątkowo niecenzuralna. Severus machnięciem różdżki posłał Greka na ścianę, a kiedy nachylał się nad ogłuszonym mężczyzną, kątem oka zauważył aurora szybko wychodzącego z pokoju. Wrażliwiec się znalazł. Severus prychnął pogardliwie i podniósł różdżkę.

– _Legilimens!_

Ale Grek mówił prawdę. Nie wiedział. Severus obdarzył go jeszcze jednym pogardliwym spojrzeniem i wyszedł zostawiając, by sam pobawił się w uwalnianie z więzów, albo poczekał na Oliwkę.

W sklepie czekał blady auror, który najwyraźniej nie miał odwagi wyjść na ulicę.

– Idziemy! – zakomenderował ostro Severus, wracając do pańskiego tonu, który udawał przed Grekiem. Auror niepewnym krokiem ruszył za nim.

Severus całe popołudnie spędził na swoim poddaszu, chodząc w kółko i myśląc jak wyłuskać tę jedną ważną osobę. Teraz już był pewien tylko jednego: to mógł być każdy. I jeszcze tego, że podejrzewając uparcie Rodriga rozłożył całe śledztwo. Hrabia miał rację, Severus powinien był zrezygnować. Bo oto co robi – pracowników przesłuchuje nie lepiej niż głupi auror, na Greku wyżywa się w stylu nokturnowym, nie może skupić się na niczym konkretnym i...

– Szlag! – krzyknął pełnym głosem, chwycił wazon i rzucił nim w ścianę. – Szlag!

Hrabia powierzył mu śledztwo. A Severus zaczął prowadzić zupełnie inne. I co teraz?

Zatrzymał się na środku pokoju, podbiegł do komina i sypnął garść proszku Fiuu. Pięć minut później rozmawiał już z rozczochranym Albusem.

– Wybacz, Severusie, właśnie wracam z lekcji eliksirów... Niesamowicie kreatywne dzieci, ci nasi Ślizgoni. Tak, tak, ale co to ja... Jak ci idzie, Severusie? Chciałeś o coś zapytać?

Severusowi wszystkie słowa utknęły w gardle. Ani w jedną, ani w drugą... Wreszcie wyciągnął z kieszeni zdjęcie tamtej kobiety i wrzucił w ogień.

– Znasz ją, Albusie? – wykrztusił.

Albus wziął fotografię, popatrzył i posmutniał. Podniósł oczy i powiedział powoli:

– Tak, drogi chłopcze, znam ją...

Luna szła korytarzem na trzecim piętrze. Był późny wieczór. Nagle drzwi z hukiem się otworzyły i wpadł przez nie Severus Snape. Bez słowa minął Lunę i szarpnął za drzwi prowadzące do gabinetu Koral i hrabiego.

– Nie ma ich – powiedziała Luna spokojnie. Severus obrócił się na pięcie. Był wściekły.

– Gdzie są? – zażądał.

– A więc pan też już wie – powiedziała Luna spokojnie, jakby chodziło o pogodę.

– Słucham?! – ryknął Severus. – Jak to „TEŻ"?!

Chwilę milczeli.

– Nieważne, gdzie jest hrabia, dziewczyno, jak go nie znajdę, to sam pójdę zrobić z tym porządek.

– Pan tego nie zrobi.

– Zrobię, och, oczywiście, że zrobię!

Luna westchnęła.

– Hrabia jest u siebie w domu. Może pan skorzystać z kominka u portiera, ma połączenie z domem hrabiego.

Severus odmaszerował, a Luna chwilę postała, zamrugała i zdecydowała, że najlepiej będzie sprowadzić pomoc.


	3. Chapter 3

_Interludium_

 _Nicolas, młody i jasnowłosy, co jakiś czas uśmiecha się do stojącej obok niego kobiety, choć ten uśmiech szybko gaśnie. Drżącą ręką przeczesuje jasne włosy, potem zaciska dłoń na jej ręce. Szarobiałe oczy patrzą niewinnie i czarująco, trochę smutno, a trochę z nostalgią._

 _Kiedy widzi Lunę, obejmuje ją w pasie i całuje w policzek. Ma łzy w oczach. Zakłopotany i zarumieniony, przesuwa wzrok po ludziach stojących dookoła, po nagrobkach i drzewach._

* * *

Nicolas Lejeune

Na Île–de–Cité, w podziemiach Palais Justice, w chłodnych, kamiennych salach, mieści się zarówno czarodziejski sąd francuski, zwany Les Hautes Chaises, jak i główna siedziba paryskich aurorów. Tu decydują się najważniejsze sprawy czarodziejskiego wymiaru sprawiedliwości, tu zapadają wyroki tak na najgroźniejszych czarnoksiężników, jak i pospolitych łotrzyków, stąd wszyscy ci, których sąd uznał winnymi zostają sprawnie odprowadzeni do magicznej części Conciergerie. Stąd idą rozkazy do posterunków aurorskich rozsianych po całym Paryżu, stąd też aurorzy wyruszają na akcje. Znajdują się tu również sale szkoleniowe, w których przyszli aurorzy przez ciężkie trzy lata uczą się zawodu. W ostatnich czasach, pod nowym Ministrem Magii i nowo mianowanym komendantem, podziemne korytarze Palais Justice sprawiały wrażenie jeszcze bardziej groźnych i ponurych niż kiedykolwiek. Atmosfera była tu duszna, spojrzenia posyłane wyłącznie spode łba i podejrzliwie, a praca wykonywana na minimum i dla pozorów. Zamiast aurorskiego ducha dominowała litera, nawet nie prawa, a przepisów.

Młodszy inspektor Nicolas Lejeune siedział za biurkiem i kołysząc się na krześle, rozmyślał o Marianne. Marianne była wspaniała. Cudowna. Najpiękniejsza. Marianne rzuciła go pewnego pięknego wieczoru dwa tygodnie temu, a Nicolas zupełnie nie rozumiał dlaczego. Byli ze sobą trzy miesiące i byli szczęśliwi. Pamiętał wyraźnie jej oczarowanie, jej śmiech, jej radość z kwiatów, z drobnych podarunków, jej słodkie pocałunki. Ale wtedy przeprosiła go i bardzo ostrożnie powiedziała, że to koniec. Nicolas przeżył już w swoim życiu kilka rozstań, ale wcale nie zanosiło się na to, żeby każde kolejne bolało choć trochę mniej. Zastukał czubkami palców o poręcz krzesła w rytm popularnej, paryskiej piosenki o miłości. Zapatrzył się w sufit, zaczął wzrokiem obrysowywać kontur starej, odrapanej niebieskiej lampy. Dlaczego nikt jej nigdy nie odnowił? Lampa pewnie nie była potrzebna w papierach, pomyślał. Nicolas swój stopień młodszego inspektora otrzymał jedynie dlatego, że potrzebowano więcej „wyszkolonych oficerów" do statystyk oddawanych Ministerstwu. A potem dali mu stanowisko w Przedpokoju. Nicolasowi na tę myśl zrobiło się jeszcze smutniej.

Przedpokój, l'Antichambre, był miejscem, z którego każdy pracujący w Paryżu auror zaczynał służbę. Każdego roku trafiało tu piętnastu chłopców świeżo po egzaminie dyplomowym. Byli zapoznawani przez kierującego Przedpokojem oficera z trybem pracy służb aurorskich i rozdzielani na trzyosobowe patrole. Zależnie od tego, jak sobie na nich radzili, otrzymywali potem awans na odpowiednie stanowiska. Przeciętnie auror spędzał w Przedpokoju nie więcej niż rok. Decyzja należała zresztą nie do kierującego Przedpokojem, a do komendanta i jego zastępców. Oficer kierujący przedpokojem miał z pomocą dwóch aurorów zajmować się jedynie stroną organizacyjną. Jednym z pomocników był właśnie Nicolas, którego stopień nie pasował tu w żadnym razie i przydawał się tylko jako temat do żartów współpracowników.

Odpędził od siebie te myśli i wrócił znów do Marianne. Wyobraził sobie starannie jej rude, miękkie loki, zielone oczy, filuterny, psotny uśmiech i piegi. Właśnie skończył dodawać piegi, kiedy z kominka buchnął błękitny ogień. Nicolas gwałtownie się odwrócił i przez ten ostry ruch stracił równowagę. Krzesło przewróciło się w tył, a naga, kamienna podłoga po raz kolejny okazała się bardzo bolesna w zderzeniu. Ołówek, którym się bawił, poturlał się w niewiadomym kierunku.

– Śpisz tam, Lejeune? – rozległ się dudniący bas kierownika Przedpokoju, który przeciskając się bokiem z uwagi na ogromną tuszę, wyszedł z kominka.

Przy akompaniamencie cichego śmiechu drugiego pomocnika, czerwony jak pomidor Nicolas wygramolił się zza biurka. Spojrzał z bliska w wąsate, spocone oblicze szefa i pytająco uniósł brwi.

– Masz się odmeldować u komisarza kryminalnych – burknął szef i poruszył obfitymi wąsami, ufarbowanymi na błyszczący kasztan. Drugi pomocnik aż położył się na swoim biurku, żeby lepiej słyszeć, co się dzieje. – Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co przeskrobałeś, ale cokolwiek to jest, nie spodziewaj się, że ujdzie ci płazem, panie poeto. Ruszaj.

Kierownik usiadł za biurkiem. Fotel jęknął rozdzierająco, a Nicolas miał ochotę zrobić to samo. Ale nic nie powiedział, założył aurorski płaszcz i wziął garść proszku Fiuu. Oby to tylko nie był jakiś złośliwy kawał, pomyślał.

Kominkiem dostał się na drugie piętro, gdzie swój gabinet miał komisarz wydziału kryminalnego paryskich aurorów, podlegający bezpośrednio komendantowi i jego zastępcom. Nie lubił tego miejsca, bo atmosfera zawsze była tu ciężka i chłodna, a ludzie niesamowicie poważni za tymi swoimi wielkimi biurkami zasypanymi stosami papierów. Na niższych piętrach zawsze można było spotkać jakąś przyjazną twarz, posłuchać plotek i narzekań, a nawet załapać się na herbatę i coś słodkiego. Tutaj i na pierwszym, zajmowanym przez komendanta, piętrze korytarze z reguły były puste, a nieliczni aurorzy, których mijał udawali, że go nie widzą. Biegli w kierunku swoich gabinetów, by zaszyć się za biurkiem, zbudować umocnienia z dokumentów i albo marzyć o dawnych lepszych czasach, albo, w najgorszych przypadkach, rzeczywiście pracować nad nikomu nie potrzebnymi papierami. Nicolas mógł nie być wybitnym aurorem, ale był święcie przekonany, że ta praca niejako z założenia nie jest biurowa.

Nieśmiało zapukał w ciężkie, dębowe drzwi do gabinetu mieszczącego się dumnie pośrodku korytarza, obserwującego co się dzieje na zewnątrz dwiema okrągłymi złotymi klamkami, jakby mówiącego: nie możesz przejść niezauważony.

– No wejść, wejść, dalej – zakrzyknął niecierpliwie komisarz. Nicolas wsunął się do pomieszczenia niemal nie otwierając drzwi i stanął na baczność. Komisarz założył ręce za plecami i wolnym krokiem wyszedł zza biurka. Zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed Nicolasem i uśmiechnął nieprzyjemnie. Zupełnie jakby miał do Nicolasa jakąś osobistą urazę.

– Mamy robotę, młodszy inspektorze Lejeune! – oznajmił donośnym głosem, pochylając się do przodu. – Kryminał prawdziwy. A wszyscy moi oficerowie są w tej chwili zajęci, prawda. Weźmiecie tę sprawę.

Nicolas poczuł, że ma w głowie totalną pustkę. Sprawę? Weźmiecie? Pomocnik w Przedpokoju i kryminał?

– No, zaniemówiliście, młodszy inspektorze? – ostry głos komisarza przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

– Tak jest, sir – powiedział słabo.

– Z życiem, młodszy inspektorze! Myślałby kto, że się nie cieszycie! Ja wam daję możliwość awansu, zaszczytu, a wy co?

– Tak jest! Sir! – spróbował jeszcze raz Nicolas z minimalnie lepszym skutkiem. Komisarz zrobił pogardliwą minę.

– Słuchajcie, Lejeune! W Paryskim Instytucie Magopaleologii i Archeomagii, popularnie zwanym PIMĄ, kierowanym przez tego – tu się wykrzywił wymownie – wampira, hrabiego Dragomirescu, znaleziono dziś rano ciało. – Odczekał dla efektu, aż uznał, że Nicolas zbladł wystarczająco, potem machnął lekceważąco ręką. – No, znaczy nie trupa. Pracownika, nieprzytomnego, w zdemolowanym laboratorium. Diabli wiedzą co oni tam wyprawiają w tej PIMIE, ale uzdrowiciele dali nam znać, że nawet jak na Naukę przez duże N, to ten wypadek jest niezwykły. No, więc biorąc pod uwagę, prawda, że to wampiry, co ostatnio jest raczej mało popularne, wyślę tam kogoś. Ciebie. A teraz zaczynajcie pracę, młodszy inspektorze.

Nicolas przez moment stał jeszcze nieruchomo, potem dotarło do niego, że audiencja u władz się skończyła i powinien sobie pójść. Zasalutował i wyszedł szybko. Przeszedł kawałek korytarzem i przystanął. Oparł się o zimną ścianę i zamknął oczy. Okropność. Nigdy, nigdy nie potrafił poradzić sobie z ludźmi, którzy tak bezceremonialnie i z widoczną przyjemnością wdeptywali innych w ziemię. Już nie mówiąc o sytuacjach, kiedy atakowali właśnie jego. Trzeba teraz będzie powiadomić szefa. A wciąż jeszcze sam nie bardzo wierzył w to, co się właśnie stało i co to dla niego znaczy. Sprawa. Kryminał. PIMA. Wampir. Śledztwo. Nicolas w całej swojej karierze prowadził trzy, słownie: trzy, śledztwa, z czego jedyne poważniejsze dostał jeszcze w Przedpokoju, pod nadzorem starszego oficera. Że inni oficerowie zajęci? Przecież to niemożliwe. Przecież to nieprawda. Nicolas nie tylko był o tym przekonany, ale po prostu o tym wiedział! Więc dlaczego on? Dlaczego tak? I chociaż była to jakaś alternatywa dla frustrującej, bezproduktywnej pracy w Przedpokoju, i to właściwie piękna, prawdziwa alternatywa, to Nicolas przede wszystkim się bał. Było tak, jak przed pewnymi egzaminami. Tymi, których Nicolas nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, które go przerastały i szedł na nie z całkowitą pewnością klęski. Klęska zaś szybko stawała się faktem i tylko dzięki pomocy kolegów kursowych udawało mu się cudem zdać poprawkę. Były to głównie egzaminy praktyczne, z walk, wszystkie gdzie uczono się jak robić ludziom krzywdę i jak się w analogicznej sytuacji samemu bronić. Ale też te, gdzie liczyła się taktyka i odgadywanie ruchów przeciwnika. Nicolas bardzo szybko odkrywał, że zupełnie nie potrafi myśleć jak źli ludzie i kończył na ziemi, z opcjonalnymi skutkami różnych klątw i łatką „pokonany w pierwszej rundzie", bądź „minucie", zależnie od formy ćwiczenia. A teraz czuł się tak samo. I ledwo był w stanie pójść do Przedpokoju i zameldować o wszystkim szefowi.

Zaś szef przyjął to z gromkim niedowierzaniem, a następnie jawnym szyderstwem. Drugi pomocnik wpierw zaniemówił, potem dorzucił swoje szyderstwa. A Nicolas wziął z biurka kilka, jak mu się wydawało, potrzebnych drobiazgów, poprawił płaszcz i udał się do PIMY z podniesionym mimo wszystko czołem. Po ustaleniu adresu instytutu, mógł teleportować się wprost na avenue des Vénérables. Stanął przed wejściem, starając się ignorować drżenie rąk i nieznośne uczucie, że żołądek owija mu się wokół kręgosłupa. Wziął głęboki oddech, ale po nim tylko zakręciło mu się w głowie. Zatem mocno zacisnął spocone ręce i pchnął ciężkie drzwi.

Z portierni wyjrzał starszy czarodziej, bardzo chudy, wysoki, o drapieżnym dużym nosie i wyłysiałych skroniach. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przyjrzał się mundurowi aurora.

– Młodszy inspektor Nicolas Lejeune – Nicolas pokazał odznakę aurorską. – Dostaliśmy wezwanie.

Portier obdarzył go długim, zaciekawionym spojrzeniem, wreszcie, po tym jak dokładnie obejrzał sobie odznakę, raczył odpowiedzieć.

– A tak, jest jakieś zamieszanie, pani Koral dała mi znać. Nie powiedzą staremu o co chodzi, tylko „wezwałam aurorów, wpuść ich jak przyjdą", wiepan. A może pan zaspokoi ciekawość biednego portiera, co?

Nicolas westchnął i skrzywił się w duchu, ale powstrzymał nerwową niecierpliwość i uśmiechnął się serdecznie. Co prawda, to prawda, człowiek stoi cały dzień w drzwiach i się nudzi, o wszystkim słyszy tylko z drugiej ręki, więc trochę go żal.

– Czas goni – powiedział półszeptem, uspokajająco. – Ja muszę iść sam zbadać miejsce zdarzenia. Niech mi pan powie, na które piętro mam iść?

– Ale potem, wiepan, proszę przyjść. Portier jest cały czas w drzwiach, na miejscu, nic mu się nie prześlizgnie, mnie zwłaszcza. – Uśmiechnął się chytrze i drapieżnie, odsłaniając zęby. Nicolas wciągnął szybko powietrze i odsunął się trochę. Wampir! W następnej chwili zawstydził się swojej impulsywnej reakcji, miał nadzieję, że portier jej nie zauważył, mogłoby mu to sprawić przykrość... Potrząsnął głową.

– Muszę iść... pan wybaczy. – Odwrócił się, przerywając portierowi wspomnienia jak to popełniano i wykrywano przestępstwa w jego czasach.

– Trzecie piętro, wiepan – rzucił za nim stary wampir. – A tam to już na pewno pan znajdzie, bo z tymi naukowcami, wiepan, wszystko fruwa w powietrzu.

Nicolas w rekordowym czasie pokonał schody, przeskakując co trzeci stopień i kończąc bieg gorączkowym wygładzaniem munduru. Pchnął drzwi. Wzdłuż długiego korytarza biegali chaotycznie ludzie, drzwi były pootwierane, powietrze pełne krzyków. Gdzieś tam mignął niebieski uniform uzdrowiciela. Nicolasa, który zamknął za sobą drzwi tak, by nimi nie trzasnąć, nikt nie zauważył. Chyba powinien teraz coś powiedzieć, ale zaschło mu w gardle. Z dojmującym uczuciem, że wszystko jest nie tak jak trzeba, Nicolas ruszył wzdłuż korytarza.

Nieśmiało podszedł do drzwi przy których kłębił się największy tłum. Zdążył akurat na moment, kiedy uzdrowiciele teleportowali się razem z kimś bezwładnie leżącym na noszach (Nicolasa aż przeszedł dreszcz na ten widok) i zapłakaną młodą kobietą.

– Wyjdźmy wszyscy – rozległ się chłodny, stanowczy głos. Białowłosa kobieta w surowym, choć eleganckim stroju wyprosiła wszystkich z laboratorium. – No nareszcie, auror – dodała, zauważając go. Nicolas zebrał się w sobie. Uśmiechnął się i pochylił lekko w jej stronę.

– Dzień dobry. Młodszy inspektor Nicolas Lejeune – pokazał odznakę. Trochę trzęsła mu się dłoń. – Proszę odesłać ludzi do... do ich zajęć, tylko żeby nikt nie wychodził na razie z pracy, a potem może mi pani opowie, co się stało – powiedział możliwie ciepło i spokojnie, choć na końcówce lekko zadrżał mu głos. Wydawało się jednak, że jej spojrzenie trochę złagodniało.

– Koral, jestem sekretarką hrabiego Dragomirescu. – Uścisnęła mu dłoń. – Proszę chwilę poczekać.

Koral podeszła do grupki obserwujących ich pracowników. Nicolas w duchu podziękował staremu nauczycielowi z kursku aurorskiego. „Kiedy nie wystarczy ci autorytetu na cały tłum, znajdź inny autorytet i pozwól mu się wykazać". Brzmiało to trochę cynicznie, podobnie jak wiele innych maksym byłego komisarza, ale trudno było odmówić tej zasadzie przydatności.

Widząc, że pracownicy odchodzą, a Koral odwraca się by do niego wrócić, wziął głęboki wdech.

– Pani Koral, proszę pokazać mi miejsce zdarzenia i opowiedzieć co się stało...

Koral podeszła z nim do otwartych drzwi laboratorium.

– Sam pan widzi, inspektorze. – Gestem ręki wskazała zdemolowane sprzęty i potłuczone naczynia. – Jednego z naszych pracowników, Davida Cherlevoix, znalazła żona, leżącego tu – wskazała palcem miejsce – nieprzytomnego. Wezwałam uzdrowicieli. Uzdrowiciele nie stwierdzili bezpośredniego zagrożenia życia i próbowali pomóc mu tutaj, ale nie byli w stanie dojść co mu jest i aportowali się do Świętego Filipa. Swietłana, żona, także.

Nicolas wpatrywał się w resztki laboratorium. Miał w głowie lekki zamęt, jak zwykle, kiedy bezpośrednio stykał się z wypadkiem, nieszczęściem... Powinien zastanowić się teraz jak do tego mogło dojść. Ale nie miał żadnego pojęcia, czego powinien szukać w laboratorium. Do tego potrzeba biegłego, eksperta. Będzie trzeba skontaktować się z komisarzem. Nicolas otrząsnął się w duchu na tę myśl. Sam jednak nic tu nie zdziała, a tylko może coś popsuć.

– Czy... czy to miejsce jest teraz bezpieczne? – Spojrzał na sekretarkę. Uniosła pytająco brwi. – To znaczy, czy jeśli teraz zamkniemy ten pokój, to nic się więcej nie stanie? Widzę, że eliksiry się zmieszały, czy mogą jakoś zadziałać?...

Koral namyślała się przez chwilę rozglądając po pomieszczeniu.

– Nie sądzę, inspektorze. Nikt nie słyszał żadnych hałasów, a to oznacza, że cokolwiek się stało musiało zajść w nocy. Nie widzę też nic niebezpiecznego, ale oczywiście mogę się mylić. Jednak uzdrowiciele nic nie zauważyli, a rozglądali się wytrwale szukając możliwej przyczyny tego, co stało się z Davidem. Sądzę, że możemy bezpiecznie zamknąć drzwi i poczekać na hrabiego Dragomirescu. On będzie wiedział co dalej.

– Ja skontaktuję się zaraz z komisarzem, poproszę o eksperta. Czy mogę skorzystać z kominka?

– Naturalnie – Koral skinęła głową. – Przejdźmy do mojego gabinetu. – Zamknęła zniszczone laboratorium i schowała klucz do kieszeni.

– Wydaje mi się, że to ja powinienem wziąć klucz... – Nicolas uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i wyciągnął rękę.

– Oczywiście, proszę wybaczyć – odpowiedziała Koral chłodnym i neutralnym tonem, spełniając jego prośbę.

– Jeszcze moment, nałożę pieczęć... – Nicolas wyjął różdżkę i przyklęknął, dotykając nią zamka w drzwiach. Błękitny płomyk wypełznął z różdżki i powoli rozszedł się po całej szczelinie między drzwiami a framugą. Przez moment Nicolas szeptał zaklęcia, nakładając prostą blokadę, stosunkowo łatwą do zerwania, ale niemal niemożliwą do całkowitego usunięcia i wchłaniającą w siebie okruchy magii, która ją niszczyła. Niektóre zaklęcia używane do zrywania pieczęci były jak własnoręczny podpis. Na kursie uczono ich, że najlepszym sposobem ominięcia pieczęci jest wybicie otworu w ścianie obok drzwi. Okna zostawił w spokoju – były całe brudne od mieszanki nie wiadomo jakich eliksirów.

Koral poprowadziła Nicolasa do pokoju na końcu korytarza. Zamknęła za nimi drzwi i wskazała na kominek. Nicolas kiwnął głową, wziął garść proszku Fiuu i przyklęknął na specjalnie w tym celu rozłożonym dywanie. Dobrze, że nie była to skóra. Martwe skóry rozłożone przed kominkami wydawały się zawsze bardzo smutne.

Komisarz był na szczęście sam, pogrążony w jakiejś papierkowej robocie, toteż stosunkowo łatwo, po kilku zaledwie minutach i dwóch przekierowaniach wewnątrz komendy, Nicolas uzyskał połączenie.

– Żartuje pan? – prychnął komisarz, wysłuchawszy prośby z niechętną i ponurą miną. Wydawał się jednak mniej poirytowany, a bardziej przybity niż wcześniej. – Nikogo panu nie wyślę. Nie... nie mam w tej chwili nikogo wolnego. Wszyscy są zajęci. Musi sobie pan sam radzić. A jak im się nie podoba, to niech wynajmują eksperta na własny koszt, prawda. Żegnam.

Nicolas wstał z oszołomioną miną. Koral nie słyszała na szczęście jego rozmowy. A jemu było po prostu wstyd. Nie byli zajęci. Jeszcze wychodząc do PIMY rozmawiał ze znajomym technikiem i ledwo udało mu się uciec od lepkich i gęstych narzekań na wszechobecną nudę i rutynę, oczywiście z winy nowego komendanta, jego zastępców i komisarzy, a więc w skrócie: dwóch pierwszych pięter. Ale co ma powiedzieć Koral?...

– Ja... mają bardzo trudną sytuację – wykrztusił czując, że się czerwieni, jak zawsze, kiedy kłamał. – Nie mogą nikogo przysłać, wszyscy pracują... pracują nad... no... nie mogę powiedzieć nad czym – dokończył rozpaczliwie.

– Aha – Koral kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem, ale bez aprobaty. Jednak nie wydawało mu się, żeby była na niego bardzo zła. – Zatem, jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko temu, poczekajmy aż zjawi się hrabia Dragomirescu i jego prawnik. Czy może jest coś, o co chciałby pan zapytać?

– Postaram się pomóc najlepiej jak umiem sam... – powiedział Nicolas z rozpędu i potrząsnął głową, próbując uporządkować myśli. – Czy jest coś, co chciałaby pani mi powiedzieć?

– Proszę usiąść – Koral wskazała mu okrągły stolik i dwa fotele. Sama usiadła w drugim. Nicolas wyjął pióro i notes. Dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że nie było to jego samonotujące pióro, ale zwykłe, urzędowe, które przez pomyłkę zabrał z biurka. Było tak samo białe i wystrzępione, jedynie końcówka zabarwiona była na bladoniebiesko zamiast żółto.

– Przepraszam, czy mogłaby mi pani użyczyć atramentu? – zapytał, starając się uśmiechem pokryć zdenerwowanie i zawstydzenie.

– Ależ proszę. – Koral spełniła jego prośbę. – Wezwałam hrabiego, tak jak mówiłam i jestem pewna, że zjawi się najszybciej jak tylko będzie to możliwe. W tej chwili przebywa w swoim zamku w Karpatach. Skontaktowałam się również z naszym prawnikiem, mecenasem d'Etollé. Sam pan rozumie, że bez nich może być mi trudno odpowiedzieć na niektóre pańskie pytania. Słucha mnie pan? – dodała, zauważywszy, że Nicolas jakoś odpłynął we własne myśli.

– Ja... – zaczął Nicolas, ale w tej chwili kominek w gabinecie Koral buchnął purpurowozłotym ogniem i wyszedł z niego wysoki mężczyzna w obszytym futrem czarnym płaszczu. Białe włosy przetykane miał pasmami czerni, pazury były długie, zęby wściekle obnażone. Oczy świeciły się żółtawą poświatą, przechodzącą w blady róż. Nicolasa zamurowało totalnie, ale hrabia zdawał się w ogóle go nie zauważać.

– Koral! – powiedział władczo. – Dostałem twoją wiadomość, co tu się dzieje?

Sekretarka zwięźle wyjaśniła. Hrabia wziął głęboki oddech.

– W takiej chwili! – syknął na wydechu. Nicolas zobaczył na jego twarzy wyraz strasznego rozczarowania i może nawet rozżalenia. – Powiadomiłaś mecenasa d'Etollé'a?

– Tak, powiedział, że zjawi się najszybciej jak będzie mógł.

– Do licha, diabli wiedzą co to z nim znaczy! Miejmy nadzieję, że to tylko zwykłe sprawy zawodowe go zajmują.

Na moment zapadła cisza, więc Nicolas wstał ostrożnie z fotela i wyjmując odznakę podszedł do hrabiego.

– Młodszy inspektor Nicolas Lejeune, panie hrabio... – powiedział cicho i z szacunkiem, nie chcąc gwałtownie i głośno przerywać myśli hrabiego. Dragomirescu jakby się obudził.

– Witam, inspektorze. – Wyciągnął dłoń ozdobioną kompletem śmiercionośnych pazurów, zawahał się, przymknął oczy i powoli ręka przybrała bardziej ludzki wygląd. Nicolas, nieświadomie wstrzymując oddech, obserwował jak z włosów znikają czarne pasma, a kiedy hrabia otworzył oczy, tęczówki miały spokojną brązową barwę i nie emanowały już tej niepokojącej poświaty.

Hrabia przyjrzał się Nicolasowi uważnie.

– Proszę się nie bać – powiedział cicho, a jego głos wydał się Nicolasowi jeszcze niższy, bardziej głuchy. – Chciałbym zobaczyć laboratorium Davida. Pan jak rozumiem, musi mi w tym towarzyszyć?

– Tak, nałożyłem pieczęć z moim hasłem – szepnął Nicolas. Poszedł za hrabią. Dragomirescu ponuro obejrzał zniszczenia. Pokręcił głową i wyszeptał kilka zaklęć.

– Nie ma tu już nic groźnego, inspektorze. Co miało wybuchnąć, dawno to uczyniło. Proszę zamknąć znów drzwi i zapraszam do mojego gabinetu.

W dużym, mrocznym pokoju Nicolas poczuł się jeszcze bardziej przytłoczony. Westchnął.

– Panie hrabio, może opowie mi pan czym zajmował się pan Cherlevoix? Co według pana mogło spowodować ten wypadek?

– David nie zajmował się niczym tak groźnym – hrabia pokręcił głową. – Nie wiem, co mogło się stać. Sam jestem niezmiernie zaskoczony. Należy dokładnie zbadać laboratorium, porozmawiać ze wszystkimi pracownikami. Ale ja z góry mogę panu powiedzieć, że ufam im wszystkim. Tym niemniej śledztwo musi oczywiście być... Proszę powiedzieć, dlaczego nie ma z panem techników, albo eksperta?

– Nikt nie mógł... Każdy był już przydzielony do innego zadania. – Nicolas spuścił oczy.

Hrabia pokiwał głową. Wydawał się bardzo zmęczony. Nicolas nie mógł powstrzymać się od myśli, że Dragomirescu wygląda jak człowiek, którego spotkało ostatnio dużo nieszczęść i że zupełnie nie spodziewał się, że jeszcze jedno się zdarzy. W pewnym sensie wydawał się bezbronny.

Na chwilę zapadła głucha cisza. Ponury nastrój hrabiego łatwo udzielił się Nicolasowi. Huczało mu w głowie, a kątem oka zobaczył jak coś porusza się po podłodze. Kiedy obrócił się w tamtą stronę, nic nie zobaczył. Potrząsnął głową. Złudzenie, pomyślał. Nerwy. W pokoju było też strasznie duszno. Szczypała go spocona dłoń. Popatrzył na nią i zobaczył niewielkie rozcięcie od ściskanego zbyt mocno pióra. Nawet się nie zorientował, a prawie je zniszczył.

– Zamierza pan o coś zapytać, czy tak tu będziemy siedzieć? – mruknął hrabia nie patrząc na niego.

– A... – spłoszony Nicolas podskoczył na krześle. – A nie czekamy na mecenasa d'Etollé?

– Wolałbym, żeby wykazywał pan nieco więcej inicjatywy. – Hrabia wyprostował się w swoim fotelu i delikatnie przesunął pazurami po blacie biurka. – W takim razie ja pana o coś zapytam. Zatem ponieważ czekamy, aż mecenas się nie zjawi, co pan powie na to, abym poszedł porozmawiać z pracownikami? Muszą być wystraszeni i zdezorientowani.

Nicolas pokręcił głową. Wiedział, że nie powinien się na to zgadzać, świadkowie nie powinni ze sobą rozmawiać przed przesłuchaniem. I tak na pewno już wszyscy ze sobą rozmawiali, ale chociaż z hrabim nie. Ale czy potrafi się sprzeciwić hrabiemu?...

– No do diabła, człowieku, powiedz chociaż „tak" albo „nie"! – wybuchnął nagle hrabia uderzając otwartą dłonią w blat biurka, aż Nicolas podskoczył. – Piekielne służby aurorskie, jak trzeba się podlizywać ministrowi, to jesteście pierwsi, a jak trzeba działać, to ostatni! Nie wiem czemu w ogóle się tu pan fatygował, skoro najwyraźniej nic to pana nie obchodzi! Niech pan nie myśli, że nie wiem co się dzieje! Wampiry, prawda? Jeśli wampiry są poszkodowane, to nie trzeba się przejmować! Albo są winne po prostu! Niech pan się przyzna – hrabia pochylił się ku niemu nad biurkiem i uśmiechając paskudnie ciągnął – podejrzewa mnie pan? A ja nie jestem tu jedynym wampirem. Dlaczego od razu mnie pan nie aresztuje?

Nicolas wpatrywał się w hrabiego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nawet nie mrugnął. Czy o to chodziło? Dlatego przysłali tu jego, bo wampirami nikt nie zamierzał się przejmować? Bo inni pracownicy... odmówili? Nie, niemożliwe, nikt nie może odmówić wykonania rozkazu. Ale to był po prostu rozkaz dla tego najmniej zdolnego? Dla ostatniego oficera w nieformalnej, pokręconej hierarchii? Jak mogli zrobić coś takiego hrabiemu? Przecież nikt nie wie, co się stało, przecież trzeba coś zrobić...

– To nieprawda, panie hrabio! – zawołał impulsywnie, wstając i samemu pochylając się nad biurkiem. – Ja wcale tak nie myślę. Przepraszam za moją pierwszą reakcję. Przestraszyłem się, to prawda, teraz mi wstyd. Trzeba zrobić co się da żeby to wyjaśnić! Ja zrobię co będę umiał, tylko ja jeszcze niewiele umiem, a nie dostałem nikogo do pomocy, choć prosiłem. Na pewno był jakiś ważny powód, nie może być tak, że nie przysłali techników ani ekspertów tylko dlatego, że pan jest wampirem. – Nicolas mówił coraz szybciej. – Może w takim razie lepiej postarać się o niezależnego eksperta, z Sorbony, albo Świętego Filipa. Ja bardzo pana przepraszam, nie chciałem, żeby tak to wyszło. I naprawdę nie przyszło mi do głowy, że skoro wampiry, to... to...

– Dobrze, dobrze – Dragomirescu podniósł w górę obie dłonie. – Niech pan siada, rozumiemPrzepraszam za moje słowa – hrabia uśmiechnął się. – Proszę się tak nie dziwić, każdy ma prawo do błędów. Wierzę, że mówi pan szczerze i jestem za to wdzięczny. Mam nadzieję, że ostatnie kłopoty wampirów w jakiś sposób usprawiedliwiają moją reakcję. Oczywiście, że postaramy się o eksperta. Mam nawet odpowiedniego na myśli. Ale oto mecenas, nareszcie! – Hrabia wstał, bo rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i wszedł prawnik. Nicolas pokiwał potakująco głową. Miał poczucie totalnej osobistej klęski, ale z drugiej strony przynajmniej jest szansa, że zajmie się tym ktoś bardziej kompetentny niż on. A sam zamierzał znaleźć podręcznik z kursu aurorskiego oraz stare notatki z zajęć. Może to mało profesjonalne prowadzić śledztwo z książką w ręku, ale zawsze lepiej niż z samą tylko pustą głową... Jeszcze parę godzin temu myślał, że to będzie kolejny nudny dzień, urozmaicony jedynie westchnieniami za Marianne. A teraz? Zupełnie jakby miał osobistego dementora na smyczy.

Mecenas d'Etollé był to trzydziestoletni może, jasnowłosy mężczyzna, w eleganckim, nienagannie skrojonym surducie i z laseczką w ręku. Wszyscy w Palais Justice znali z widzenia mecenasa d'Etollé. Miał renomę najlepszego adwokata w Paryżu, a za sobą karierę krótką, acz błyskotliwą. Był prawnikiem wielu wpływowych ludzi, mówiono, że sieć jego kontaktów oplata całe Ministerstwo Magii. Jakkolwiek wiele z opowieści było legendami, częściowo podsycanymi przez samego mecenasa, d'Etollé był postacią z którą wszyscy się liczyli. Nawet teraz, kiedy konflikt między nim a ministrem zaczął się bardzo zaostrzać, kariera mecenasa wydawała się po staremu pewna i niczym nie zagrożona. Mówiono wręcz, że minister bał się tego uśmiechniętego człowieka, który ponoć znał wszystkie sekrety, a te których nie znał, nie były nic warte. Nicolas całym sercem podziwiał mecenasa, ale coś mu mówiło, że nie chciałby być taki jak on.

– Witam, panie hrabio – d'Etollé skłonił się lekko. – Inspektorze Lejeune – dodał z uśmiechem.

Nicolas zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, odruchowo się odkłaniając. Skąd mecenas znał jego nazwisko? No ale z drugiej strony, d'Etollé wydawał się kimś, kto zna absolutnie wszystkich.

– Mecenasie, proszę o radę. – Hrabia streścił istotę sprawy w paru zdaniach.

– Tak... – d'Etollé zamyślił się, postukał gałką laski o policzek, podniósł wzrok na sufit. – Zasadniczo możemy tak zrobić. Jestem w stanie zorganizować każdego eksperta, jakiego byśmy chcieli, o ile on wyrazi zgodę. O ile nie wyrazi zgody, potrwa to nieco dłużej. Les Hautes Chaises się nie sprzeciwi. Do tego czasu zapieczętujemy miejsce zdarzenia. Sama aurorska blokada nie wystarczy, proponuję zaklęcie, które zatrzyma zmiany, jakie nieubłaganie z czasem zajdą. Niech ekspert ma możliwie świeże pole do działania. Z aurorami kontaktować się nie trzeba, pan inspektor w tej sytuacji zupełnie wystarczy – uśmiechnął się znów do Nicolasa, który odpowiedział bladym i zrezygnowanym uśmiechem. – Pan, inspektorze, zbierze zeznania, a biegły ekspert zbada miejsce zbrodni. Ma pan kogoś na myśli do tej roli, panie hrabio?

– Severusa Snape'a – powiedział spokojnie hrabia.

– Doskonały wybór! – Mecenas skinął głową. – Chodźmy więc zabezpieczyć miejsce, ja wykonam rusztowanie, pan, hrabio, właściwe zabezpieczenie, to pana budynek przecież, pana zaklęcie będzie rezonować najlepiej, na koniec każdy z nas nałoży swoją osobistą pieczęć. A potem zajmę się stroną formalną sprowadzenia tu profesora Snape'a.

Po zabezpieczeniu laboratorium, mecenas d'Etollé jak na skrzydłach pomknął do sądu. Natomiast Nicolas usiadł znów z hrabią w jego gabinecie, już spokojniej poprosił o wyjaśnienia czym instytut i poszczególni pracownicy się zajmują, dostał też kopie ich dokumentów do akt. Razem z hrabią spotkali się ze wszystkimi pracownikami, wykorzystując do tego celu przytulną kawiarenkę na pierwszym piętrze.

– Będę rozmawiał z każdym z was po kolei – powiedział im Nicolas trochę drżącym głosem. – Rozmawiałem już z hrabią, chciałbym jeszcze porozmawiać dziś z panią Koral i panną Sołowinową...

– Ja chciałabym z panem porozmawiać – rozległ się lekki, dziewczęcy głos z boku sali. Należał do jasnowłosej czarownicy o rozmazanym i trochę zdziwionym spojrzeniu. – Moglibyśmy?...

Nicolas zamrugał. Pierwsze o czym pomyślał, to to, że jasnowłosa ma bardzo ładny, ciekawie brzmiący głos. Poza tym był dość zaskoczony, żeby przez chwilę mieć zupełną pustkę w głowie.

– Dobrze, jak tylko skończę rozmowę z paniami... – powiedział z wahaniem.

Jasnowłosa dała mu jednak porozmawiać jedynie z Koral. Kiedy wychodził z gabinetu sekretarki, z notesem całym zabazgranym i szumem w głowie, czekała na niego na korytarzu. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i podeszła szybkim krokiem. Ot tak, sama z siebie.

– Jestem Luna Lovegood – przedstawiła się. – Nie mogę czekać dłużej, a koniecznie chcę z panem porozmawiać. Luna wzięła go pod ramię i pociągnęła delikatnie za sobą.

– Z przyjemnością z panią porozmawiam... Ale dlaczego nie może pani czekać?

Luna uśmiechnęła się szeroko słysząc to pytanie.

– Jak dobrze, że zapytał się pan o to, a nie o to, o czym chcę z panem porozmawiać, bo i tak bym to panu powiedziała. Muszę zająć się dzieckiem.

– Pani ma dziecko? – bardzo już zmęczony Nicolas wyłowił z tej wypowiedzi najbardziej zrozumiały fragment. – Synek czy córeczka?

– Och, nie jest mój – Luna uśmiechnęła się jeszcze radośniej. Nicolas zupełnie stracił wątek, bo zakończyła zdanie zawieszając głos, jakby wszystko było jasne, a tymczasem nic nie było. Potrząsnął głową i potarł oczy.

– Mimo wszystko, teraz zapytam o czym chciała pani ze mną rozmawiać...

Luna przyglądała mu się uważnie przez chwilę, już bez tego szerokiego uśmiechu.

– Widzę, że pan też już to odczuł. PIMA jest nieszczęśliwa. Każdy to czuje, ale nikt mi nie wierzy. Każdy odpowiada, że to przywidzenie i tylko mi się wydaje. To dlatego, że one wybierają osoby o tym samym nastroju, bo tylko z nimi umieją się zlać. Właściwie powinnam powiedzieć wlać w nie.

Nicolas zatrzymałby się wpół stopnia, gdyby nie to, że Luna cały czas trzymała go pod rękę i ciągnęła za sobą jakby nigdy nic. To, co właśnie usłyszał, brzmiało jak pierwszorzędny horror, aż ciarki przeszły mu po plecach. A może to tylko jego zmęczenie? Tymczasem ona weszła na korytarz drugiego piętra i otworzyła pierwsze po prawej drzwi. Nie były zakluczone. Weszli do wąskiego pokoiku zagraconego książkami, poduszkami i mnóstwem przedmiotów tak dziwacznych, że Nicolas nawet nie zastanawiał się czym są. Ale na biurku stał duży, papierowy biały kwiat. Zrobiona z cienkiego patyczka łodyżka była wciśnięta w doniczkę pełną czarnej ziemi, a co najważniejsze: kwiat śpiewał, poruszając lekko papierowymi płatkami. Przypominał trochę dziecięcy wiatraczek – zabawkę. Śpiewał cichutko i trudno było rozróżnić słowa, Nicolas nie znał tej melodii, ale za to rozpoznawał głos Luny. Spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem.

– Podoba się panu? – oddała uśmiech. – Zrobię ich więcej. Proszę przyjść za parę dni, zrobię też dla pana. Proszę siadać.

Nicolas zapadł się w fotel. Usiłował zrozumieć słowa Luny o stworzeniach, które biegają po instytucie i atakują ludzi, wprawiając ich w swój nastrój, który jednak musi być podobny do tego, w którym dany człowiek już trochę jest. Wspominał potem tę rozmowę bardzo miło, ale zawsze z pewnym zamętem w głowie. Nie umiał też ułożyć po kolei tego, co mówiła, opowiadając dziwne rzeczy, o które nigdy nie przyszłoby mu do głowy zapytać samemu. Większości z nich i tak nie miałby jak zapisać w notatce ani raporcie.

Luna opowiedziała mu też o pracownikach instytutu. Mówiła naturalnie na swój własny sposób, ale jednak uporządkował sobie mniej więcej to, co się zdarzyło i poznał lepiej aktorów. Ale na koniec popatrzył na Lunę bezradnie. Nie potrafił nikogo podejrzewać. Nawet nie to, że podejrzewał wszystkich w tym samym stopniu. Po prostu nie wyobrażał sobie, że miałby wybrać kogoś z poznanych ludzi i podejrzewać go o spowodowanie wypadku... o ile to był wypadek. Przerażała go ta myśl. Zmęczenie i nerwy, zapomniane na chwilę, kiedy zasłuchał się w opowieści Luny, wróciły i poczuł jakąś beznadziejność, bezsens tego wszystkiego. Ktoś z tych ludzi mógł celowo skrzywdzić Davida. Wszystko w Nicolasie protestowało przeciw takiemu stwierdzeniu, ale przecież był aurorem, a auror powinien powstrzymywać złych ludzi. A najpierw trzeba ich znaleźć.

– Lubisz ich wszystkich, prawda? – zapytał Lunę.

– Och, tak – Luna uśmiechnęła się po prostu. – Nie myślisz, że to lepiej niż się ich bać?

Popatrzył zaskoczony. To nie było chyba przypadkowe? Nicolas ostatnio rzeczywiście łapał się na tym, że dzieli ludzi na tych, których lubi i na tych, których się boi. Może zresztą zawsze tak było.

– Ale czy można... – zaczął nieśmiało. Wiedział, co mu odpowie. Luna to potrafiła.

– Można – odpowiedziała zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami. Ale wbrew pozorom nie poczuł się jakby go upomniała. Nawet jakby uwierzył. Na chwilę tylko, ale zawsze to coś.

– Myślisz, że to wina kogoś z nich? – zapytał wprost, choć głos mu zadrżał.

– Wina? Tak, wina, możliwe. Czy to coś zmienia?

Nicolas zamrugał. Jak to nie zmienia?

– Ale... jeśli ktoś jest winny...

Patrzyła na niego z wyrazem całkowitego skupienia i uwagi.

– Nieważne – pokręcił głową. Choć chciałby wiedzieć. Chciałby, żeby mu to wytłumaczyła, ale może tego się nie da wytłumaczyć, tylko trzeba to samemu wiedzieć i już?

Trochę później przyszło mu do głowy, że nie zapytał Luny, kto według niej mógłby być winny. I cieszył się, że nie zapytał. Zabrzmiałoby to dziecinnie i wcale nie dlatego, że sam powinien coś takiego wiedzieć, ani nic w tym stylu. Luna mówiła przecież o czymś dużo ważniejszym niż to. Szkoda, że nie zrozumiał jej do końca. Coś go ciągnęło, żeby znów z nią porozmawiać. Luna wiedziała co robić. Nie ze śledztwem, ale z tym, że jakieś śledztwo w ogóle jest potrzebne. Luna mimochodem wspomniała, że walczyła z Wiadomo–Kim, obok Harry'ego Pottera. Czy to dlatego wiedziała? Chyba nie, przecież nie każdy, kto walczy, wie tyle co Luna. Zatem skąd? Musi zapytać, kiedy przyjdzie do niej znowu po śpiewający kwiatek.

Wychodząc z pokoju Luny miał jeszcze większy zamęt w głowie niż wcześniej, ale jednocześnie był spokojniejszy. Czuł się taki odległy od tego co się działo. Luna pokazała mu nową perspektywę, szerszą. Najważniejsze, że pokazała, że ta perspektywa istnieje. Nie był pewien jak to opisać. Chyba najważniejsze było, że liczyło się nie tyle samo śledztwo i jego wynik, i cała strona techniczna, ale... no właśnie? Ale jak kto do tego podejdzie, chyba? I czy to, że ktoś jest winny naprawdę tyle zmienia? Wciąż go to nurtowało. W czym zmienia? Dla kogo? Westchnął. Pomyśli o tym później.

Została mu jeszcze Irina Sołowinowa, a potem już naprawdę musi iść odpocząć, bo nie będzie w stanie nic sensownego zrobić. Celowo wybrał Irinę. Nie wiedział, czy ona go pamięta, ale poznali się już. Całkiem przypadkiem, parę miesięcy temu, kiedy zabłądziła i pytała go o drogę. Nie spieszyła się i spędzili miłą godzinkę w kawiarni, rozmawiając o wszystkim i niczym, i była to bardzo przyjemna rozmowa. Irina była radosna i pełna wdzięku, na wszystko patrzyła z własnego punktu widzenia, i mówiła z przeuroczym rosyjskim akcentem, nie przejmując się błędami bardziej niż należało.

Jej gabinet był nieduży, urządzony przytulnie i z wdziękiem. Nicolasowi przypominał pokoje jego sióstr, kiedy były młodsze i jeszcze niezamężne: pełen pamiątek, obrazków, zasuszonych kwiatów i liści, oraz, oczywiście, książek. Na wszystkich ścianach zawieszone były półki z ciemnego drewna, a na nich stało mnóstwo książek, starych, wytartych, z wystającymi zakładkami i pomiętymi okładkami. To były książki, które czuły się potrzebne i kochane.

– Dzień dobry – Irina przywitała go z uśmiechem. – Ja pana pamiętam. Pan mnie pewnie nie, ale spotkaliśmy się kiedyś.

– Pamiętam – pokręcił lekko głową i uśmiechnął się. – Pamiętam bardzo dobrze. Szkoda tylko, że teraz spotykamy się w takich okolicznościach.

– Prawda – Irina usiadła przy niedużym stoliku, gestem zapraszając go by usiadł naprzeciw. – Jak mogę pomóc? Chciałabym coś zrobić dla Swietłany. Jest moją najbliższą przyjaciółką.

Nicolas westchnął. Prawda. Trzeba wziąć się za pracę, a nie...

– Chciałem, żeby powiedziała mi pani, czy wcześniej nie działo się nic podejrzanego. Czy ktoś czegoś nie mówił, nie robił... Cokolwiek pani pamięta, może okazać się ważne.

Irina pokręciła przecząco głową.

– Nie, nic się takiego nie działo. Wręcz przeciwnie, wszytko działo się powoli i ta rutyna była już męcząca. Co nie znaczy, że takie jej przełamanie było dobre. Ale w ostatnich tygodniach hrabia nie miał wiele czasu, żeby zajmować się instytutem. Rozumie pan, kwestia wampirów... – zawiesiła głos, zamyślona.

– Nie powinno tak być – powiedział Nicolas impulsywnie. – Co z tego, że wampiry? – Uciekł wzrokiem w bok, przypomniawszy sobie postawę komisarza.

Irina uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

– Oczywiście. Hrabia jest wspaniałym naukowcem, a dla nas najlepszym szefem jakiego tylko można sobie wymarzyć. Szlag człowieka trafia, kiedy widzi się jak ministerstwo i aurorzy go traktują!... – Zasłoniła usta dłonią zorientowawszy się co powiedziała. – Przepraszam. Wiem, że pan tak nie myśli.

– Nie, w porządku... Ja też jestem aurorem, mnie też to dotyczy.

– No skąd – Irina pokręciła głową. – Pan się akurat za bardzo przejmuje. Wiem, przecież nie znamy się od dziś – uśmiechnęła się filuternie. – Już wtedy widać było, że zupełnie inaczej traktuje pan swoją pracę niż ci aurorzy z którymi miałam wątpliwą przyjemność spotkać się podczas mojego, niedługiego co prawda, pobytu we Francji.

Nicolas też się uśmiechnął w odpowiedzi, szczerze wzruszony.

– Dziękuję. Tak naprawdę, to mam ochotę zaprzeczać, ale dziękuję. Bardzo dziękuję.

– Nie wiem, co panu powiedzieć. David nie zajmował się niczym niebezpiecznym. Zresztą zajmował się tym już od dawna. W ogóle nie wiem jak to się mogło stać.

– Nikt nie wie – Nicolas oparł wygodnie głowę o zagłówek fotela. Oczy same mu się zamykały, a temat śledztwa i wampirów definitywnie uciekł z głowy. Patrzył teraz na Irinę, na jej drobną, ale bardzo kobiecą figurę, doskonale podkreśloną romantyczną, bufiastą sukienką o dopasowanej talii i szerokiej, szeleszczącej spódnicy. Suknia miała piękny i ciepły czekoladowy kolor, od tego koloru również włosy Iriny, ciemne, puszyste, przystrzyżone na pazia, nabierały czekoladowej barwy.

– A może wyjdziemy z instytutu? – zaproponował ni stąd ni zowąd. – Możemy rozmawiać spacerując, albo w kawiarni.

– Zaprasza mnie pan do kawiarni? – roześmiała się Irina. – Czy się pan boi, że zaśnie bez kawy?

Nicolas zarumienił się, ale odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

– Zapraszam panią. Bardzo się cieszę, że się znów spotkaliśmy. Nie myślałem, że czeka mnie tu tak miła niespodzianka. Prawdę mówiąc, przychodząc tu byłem przerażony.

Irina pokiwała głową.

– Zatem chodźmy. Nie mam więcej pracy i czekałam tylko na pana. – Uśmiechnęła się biorąc go pod ramię, kiedy wychodzili. – Ja też się cieszę ze spotkania.

Kominkiem dostali się na rue des Rêves, a potem spokojnym krokiem ruszyli w kierunku Montmartre.

– Jak pięknie – powiedziała Irina na ulicy, wdychając świeże, wilgotne powietrze i przymykając oczy. Chmury się rozproszyły, słońce odbijało się w kałużach jak w lusterkach. Było późne popołudnie. O tej porze tłumy czarodziejów przelewały się ulicą, wypełniały kawiarnie i sklepy, głośno śmiejąc się, nawołując i krzycząc. Nicolas i Irina szybko skręcili w mniejsze uliczki, równoległe do rue des Rêves. Tu ścisk był mniejszy, sklepiki mniej nachalne, a blisko siebie stojące wysokie kamienice dawały więcej cienia. Weszli do niedużej, przytulnej kawiarenki, która miała rozwieszone w oknach witrażyki w kształcie owoców i kwiatów. Kiedy dostali swoje kawy, Irina gorzką, z likierem, Nicolas na słodko z bitą śmietaną, wrócili dopiero do tematu śledztwa.

– Mówiła pani, że Swietłana jest pani przyjaciółką – zapytał Nicolas tknięty nową myślą. – Czy nie powinna pani z nią teraz być?

Irina pokręciła głową.

– Nie, rozmawiałam z hrabią, kiedy wrócił z Filipa, ze Swietłaną jest cała rodzina Davida. Swietłana ma fantastycznych teściów. Trochę jestem zazdrosna. Wie pan, jak tu przyjechałyśmy, to nie znałyśmy nikogo, mieszkałyśmy we dwie na ostatnim piętrze kamieniczki na jednej z przecznic avenue des Vénérables. A potem ona wyszła za mąż, zamieszkali razem, a ja zmieniłam mieszkanie na wygodniejsze, już wtedy mogłam sobie na to pozwolić. Ale brakuje mi trochę tych pierwszych dni... – zamyśliła się na moment, a potem roześmiała, jakby coś zabawnego przyszło jej na myśl. – U nas w instytucie w ogóle więcej jest cudzoziemców niż Francuzów. Hrabia dużo podróżuje i ciągle przywozi kogoś nowego. David jako jeden z nielicznych pracowników PIMY jest paryżaninem. Choć tak naprawdę, to jego rodzina pochodzi z Kanady.

– Bardzo podziwia pani hrabiego, prawda?

Irina westchnęła.

– Ja znam hrabiego ledwo od roku, ale tak, bardzo. Gdyby nie on, to ja i Swietłana siedziałybyśmy na najdalszym krańcu Rosji i tyle by wyszło z naszych naukowych planów. Hrabia zauważył nas na konferencji w Archangielsku i zaproponował pracę. Nawet nie potrafię opowiedzieć jakim jest wspaniałym szefem. Nigdy takiego nie miałam, ani nie słyszałam o takim. Mógłby poprowadzić wojska do każdej walki, a nie tylko kierować jednym instytutem.

– Właśnie, wojska... – Nicolas otrząsnął się lekko. – Wiem, mógłby i ja się tego w nim boję. Ale chciałbym pomóc hrabiemu z tym co się dziś stało... Nie rozumiem, dlaczego aurorzy nie chcą nic zrobić. Nie mnie powinni tu przysłać.

– A ja się cieszę, że przysłali właśnie pana... a nie któregoś z tych aurorów, co się nie przejmują wampirami.

Irina się uśmiechnęła, a Nicolas poczuł przez moment, że zupełnie niczego mu już do szczęścia nie potrzeba. Nawet nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć, podziękował tylko z uśmiechem. Coś mu mówiło, że Irina nie miała ochoty usłyszeć, że same dobre chęci jeszcze nie zastąpią umiejętności. I sam też nie miał ochoty tego mówić.

– Brakuje mi prawdziwych ludzi i rozmów – ciągnęła Irina wpatrując się w kawę, którą powoli mieszała malutką łyżeczką ze zdobieniami w kształcie winorośli. – Aurorów, którzy wierzą w pomaganie ludziom. Przyjaciół, którzy chętnie posiedzą w kawiarni nie patrząc na zegarek co pięć minut i porozmawiają spokojnie, i chętnie. Ludzi, którzy nie zatrzymują się tylko na tym, co w pracy i ile zarobili, i nie przedstawiających wszystkiego, co robią jako jeden wielki, cholerny sukces. Udawania, że wszystko jest w porządku mam potąd. A pan był szczery, to jakoś tak miło zabrzmiało.

Nicolas poczuł się jakby spotkał anioła. Myśl to była oczywiście romantyczna i nieco przesadna, ale jak najtrafniej opisywała jego obecny stan ducha.

– Nie wiem już, co powiedzieć, ale bardzo dziękuję – powtórzył z uśmiechem. – Dużo lepiej się przez to poczułem.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu i pili kawę. Ale było to spokojne milczenie, bez napięć i niepokojów. Nicolas zasmucił się na samą myśl, że będzie trzeba wstać i stąd wyjść. Irina przerwała ciszę.

– Chciałam tylko dodać, że u nas szczęśliwie pracują osoby, z którymi można normalnie porozmawiać. A nawet jak nie można, to nie z powodów, które podałam poprzednio. Jak będzie pan znów w instytucie, to proszę do mnie przyjść – powiedziała, jakby zgadując o czym wcześniej pomyślał. Nicolas nie odpowiedział, bo zapatrzył się na nią, na krótko obcięte, puszyste czarne włosy, błyszczące czarne oczy, zadarty nosek. Emanowała energią. Zmusił się żeby oderwać od niej wzrok. Wypił łyk kawy, zrobiło mu się gorąco i miał tylko nadzieję, że Irina skojarzy jego rumieniec raczej z ciepłym napojem niż z nią samą.

– Przyjdę na pewno – powiedział w końcu.

– Może moglibyśmy mówić sobie po imieniu? – zaproponowała Irina znienacka.

– Och. Chętnie – uśmiechnął się szeroko, bo bardzo ucieszył go ten gest z jej strony. Nie lubił formalności. Oddalały ludzi od siebie.

Kiedy dopili kawę i wyszli, Nicolas kupił bukiecik żółtych tulipanów od kwiaciarki, która przycupnęła ze swoim straganem przy schodach biblioteki czarodziejskiej. Irina roześmiała się, wzięła kwiaty i zanurzyła w nich twarz.

– Jak ślicznie pachną, dziękuję – a potem wzięła go pod rękę i tak szli dalej. Nicolas usłyszał pomruk kwiaciarki: „za mundurem panny sznurem". Obcasy Iriny słodko stukały o bruk, kiedy wspinali się na Montmartre jedną z tych wąziutkich, stromych uliczek, które wyglądają jakby prowadziły do innego świata lub epoki.

Irina celowo czy odruchowo odeszła od tematu instytutu, widać nie chciała rozmawiać o tym co się stało. Nicolas nie nalegał. Właściwie z ulgą zmienił temat. Rozmawiali o drobiazgach, o rzeczach lekkich i nieważnych, odkrywając radośnie ile mają ze sobą wspólnego. Zapomniał o PIMIE, o śledztwie, nawet o tym, że jest aurorem, o wszystkich życiowych rozważaniach i złych ludziach.

– Dokąd my idziemy? – zapytała w pewnej chwili Irina, przerywając sobie w pół zdania.

Nicolas zaskoczony potrząsnął głową.

– Nie wiem. Szedłem za tobą. – Westchnął. – Nie chciałem jeszcze się żegnać.

– To dobrze – powiedziała Irina z uśmiechem. – Dawno już nie chodziłam tak bez celu. Idźmy dalej.

Włóczyli się więc po magicznym Montmartre, nawet niekoniecznie rozmawiając, a po prostu ciesząc się, że tego wieczoru już nic nie trzeba robić, że można zwyczajnie iść i nie być samemu, i oglądać wszystko to, co chowa się przed tymi, którzy się spieszą.

– Nicolas, to ty? – rozległ się nagle dźwięczny alt. Nicolas przystanął i zdezorientowany zaczął się rozglądać dookoła. Wreszcie zauważył damę w średnim wieku, o obfitych kształtach i ciemnych, upiętych w wymyślny kok włosach. Przeciskała się między ludźmi w ich kierunku.

– Ciociu – Nicolas uśmiechnął się. – Jak miło cię widzieć.

– Nico, kochanie – ciocia objęła go i przytuliła mocno. Potem wypuściła go z ramion i ciekawie przyjrzała się Irinie. – A co tu robisz z tą młodą damą?

– To jest Irina Sołowinowa, ciociu. Irino, to jest moja ciocia, Sophie Carrillo.

– Bardzo mi miło – Irina uśmiechnęła się.

– Jesteś Rosjanką, skarbie? – Ciocia uśmiechnęła się i uniosła ciekawie brwi. Irina przytaknęła. – Jak ci się podoba w Paryżu? Przyjechałaś na długo?

– Dostałam tu pracę, więc na razie staję się paryżanką. I bardzo mi się tu podoba.

– To wspaniale. Bardzo dobrze mówisz po francusku. – Ciocia Sophie przyjrzała się z kolei Nicolasowi. – Jak to się stało, że się poznaliście?

Nicolasowi w tej chwili ciarki przeszły po plecach, bo nie spodziewał się, żeby ciocia pochwaliła takie podejście do pracy, nawet jeśli nie pochwalała jego pracy jako takiej. Sam go nie pochwalał, prawdę mówiąc. Irina jednak poradziła sobie sama.

– Nicolas pomógł mi kiedy zgubiłam się w krętych miejskich uliczkach. A potem zaczęliśmy rozmawiać i tak jakoś samo wyszło. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się – wyjaśniła, omijając pół roku, które minęło między jednym spotkaniem w kawiarni a drugim. Nicolas poczuł się trochę nieswojo. Praktycznie właśnie okłamał ciocię. Ale niech to na razie tak zostanie, póki sprawa z instytutem się jakoś nie rozwiąże.

– Cóż, nie wyglądacie jakby wam się spieszyło – powiedziała ciocia. – Zapraszam was do mnie, co wy na to? Na naleśniki i czekoladę. Czy macie własne ścieżki do obejścia dzisiaj?

Nicolas popatrzył na Irinę pytająco. Wszystko zależało od niej, choć sam na wzmiankę o naleśnikach poczuł nagle jak bardzo jest głodny. Nie licząc kawy, nie miał nic w ustach od śniadania i na pół poważnie pomyślał o zostawieniu Iriny samej, i pójściu z ciocią w razie potrzeby. Ale Irina z uśmiechem przyjęła zaproszenie.

– Jak to dobrze, że akurat się spotkaliśmy – powiedziała ciocia biorąc go pod ramię. Irina zrobiła to samo po jego drugiej stronie i zaczęli się wspinać pod górę, stromą i wąską uliczką wyłożoną czerwonobrązowym brukiem, unikając spływających w dół strumyków wody. – Właśnie wracałam od fryzjerki...

Nicolas szybko stracił wątek w radosnym potoku słów cioci Sophie. Ciocia co drugi dzień odwiedzała fryzjerkę głównie w celu wymiany ploteczek ze znajomymi. W te inne dni odwiedzała ulubione sklepiki, w tym samym zresztą celu. Popatrzył na Irinę, która naprawdę słuchała i pochylając się lekko, żeby widzieć ciocię, uśmiechała się do niej potakując lub wtrącając coś od siebie.

Ciocia zaprowadziła ich do narożnej kamieniczki, bogato ozdobionej roślinnymi, secesyjnymi motywami. Jako dziecko Nicolas zawsze próbował się wspinać na metalowe łodygi oplatające okna na parterze, uciekając za spódnicę cioci, kiedy zaczynały się ruszać i niezadowolone syczeć na niego. Ciocia Sophie mieszkała na drugim piętrze i miała do dyspozycji też niewielką wieżyczkę przycupniętą na samym rogu budynku.

– Wejdźcie, proszę, siadajcie – zaprowadziła ich do przytulnie i bardzo barokowo urządzonego saloniku. W korytarzu minęli wujka Marqueza, który przywitał się z nimi, a potem cicho zniknął w swoim gabinecie z gazetą w ręku. Ciocia posadziła ich przy stoliczku zasłanym koronkowym obrusem. Czarami zabrała bukiet suszonych kwiatów i nakryła stolik porcelanowym serwisem. Irina z szeroko otwartymi oczami przyglądała się jak ciocia czaruje. Bo Sophie nie używała różdżki. Nie używała też zaklęć, przynajmniej nie w zwykłym tego słowa znaczeniu. Ciocia śpiewała, czasem operowo, czasem po prostu niewyraźnie, czasem, jakby śpiewał ptak nie człowiek. Normalnych czarów nie rzucała zresztą nigdy odkąd Nicolas pamiętał. Przy wtórze całkiem ptasiego trelu, na stoliku pojawiły się naleśniki, bita śmietana i sos czekoladowy, a gorąca czekolada wypełniła małe, porcelanowe filiżanki. Ciocia dostrzegła zafascynowane spojrzenie Iriny.

– Jestem _voiceur_ , dźwiękodziejem – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem. – Już nawet nie pamiętam jak czarować normalnie...

– Ale to wspaniałe – powiedziała Irina. – Zawsze mi się jakoś wydawało, że magia powinna być śpiewana. Wtedy jest bardziej... osobista. No i normalne zaklęcia też trzeba mówić odpowiednio.

– Bardzo ładna uwaga z tym „osobista" – uśmiechnęła się ciocia.

– Nie wystarczy umieć śpiewać, żeby móc się tego nauczyć, prawda?

– Nie, kochanie. Nawet śpiewać nie trzeba umieć, jeśli ma się magiczny głos. Ale trzeba być muzykalnym, bo inaczej nie da się pojąć istoty tych czarów. A ty śpiewasz może?

– Nie. Umiem tylko trochę grać na pianinie i na skrzypcach. Nic wielkiego, ale lubię to.

– Ale to najważniejsze – roześmiała się ciocia. – Ja tylko śpiewam. Do grania zawsze miałam za krótkie palce – roześmiała się rozcapierzając pulchną dłoń, ze starannie wypielęgnowanymi i pomalowanymi na ciężki szkarłat paznokciami.

– Ciocia jest śpiewaczką operową – wtrącił Nicolas trochę nieobecnym głosem.

– Naprawdę? – Irina wpatrzyła się w ciocię z nową fascynacją.

– Tak – powiedziała ciocia, ale już spokojniej i ciut smutniej. Patrzyła na Nico, który unikając jej wzroku wpatrzył się w swojego ostatniego naleśnika. Ciocia westchnęła i nałożyła mu kolejne dwa.

– To wspaniałe – powiedziała ostrożnie Irina. Wyczuła napięcie, pomyślał Nicolas. Żeby tylko nie trzeba było o tym rozmawiać. Niepotrzebnie się wtrącał.

– Wspaniałe – przytaknęła ciocia patrząc znów na Irinę i uśmiechając się szeroko. – Byłaś może u nas w operze?

– Nie, niestety... Przyjechałam rok temu i mimo że wydaje się, że to tak dużo, to wciąż coś jest do załatwienia...

– Wystawiamy teraz „Czarodziejski grosz". Śpiewam partię Druidki. Będzie mi bardzo miło, jeśli przyjdziesz.

Irina chwyciła przynętę i zaczęła razem z ciocią paplać o operze i o sukcesach cioci. Nicolas się nie przyłączał. Temat był zbyt śliski. W dodatku źle się czuł unikając mówienia o czymś Irinie. Ale nie chciał tak teraz, dzisiaj, od razu. Pamiętał co Irina mówiła o przysłaniu do instytutu właśnie jego. I przy tym chciał na razie pozostać.

– A ty, Nicolas? – usłyszał głos Iriny. – Ty też na czymś grasz, a może śpiewasz?

Jak lekko zadała to pytanie!... Nicolas westchnął w duchu. Na szczęście kończył jeszcze ostatniego naleśnika, więc miał przynajmniej chwilę czasu na zastanowienie się nad odpowiedzią. Przełknął i zaczął niepewnie:

– No... – zawahał się. Nie chciał kłamać. A na pewno nie Irinie. – Kiedyś uczyłem się śpiewać. I też jestem dźwiękodziejem – ostatnie słowa wymówił prawie szeptem.

– Słucham? – Irina pochyliła się ku niemu.

– Nicolas też potrafi czarować głosem – powiedziała ciocia Sophie z łagodnym uśmiechem.

Irina totalnie zaskoczona spojrzała na Nicolasa, który z kolei miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

– Ja... nie tak dobrze jak ty, ciociu... – wyjąkał wreszcie.

– No tak, oczywiście – westchnęła Sophie.

– Nicolas, dlaczego wcześniej nie powiedziałeś? Przecież to piękne...

– No właśnie – westchnął Nicolas. – Ale ja wybrałem zawód aurora. A każdy, kto słyszy, że umiem śpiewać, dziwi się czemu nie jestem śpiewakiem.

– A śpiewasz tak dobrze, że każdy powinien się dziwić? – zapytała Irina trochę ostrym głosem. Chyba zirytował ją swoimi wykrętami.

– Nicolas ma cały mój talent i jeszcze dużo więcej – wtrąciła się ciocia poważnie. – Ale to do niego należy decyzja co robić w życiu.

Irina pokiwała głową. Przyznała cioci rację. Ale Nicolas widział, że i ona uważa, że źle wybrał.

Nagle ciocia pochyliła się ku niemu nad stołem i odsunęła mu grzywkę.

– Co ci się stało, skarbie?

Nicolas zamrugał.

– Co takiego?

– Uderzyłeś się o coś? – ciocia dotknęła jego czoła i zanuciła coś krótkiego. – No, już znikło. Nie pamiętasz?

– Spadłem z krzesła... – Nicolas otrząsnął się na wspomnienie poranka, szefa i w ogóle całej tej pracy.

– Ach – ciocia pokiwała głową. – Widzę, że wszystko jak dawniej. Nicolas zawsze kołysze się na krześle i żaden upadek go nie zniechęca – wyjaśniła Irinie. Nicolas się zarumienił. Ale nie wracali już do tematu śpiewania. Dopiero, kiedy pożegnali się z ciocią, Irina nie wytrzymała.

– Masz uroczą ciocię – uśmiechnęła się, kiedy już szli ulicą. – Ale powiedz, co z tym głosem? Naprawdę potrafisz tak jak ciocia czarować śpiewając?

Nicolas westchnął.

– Tak, potrafię. Ale nie lubię używać głosu.

– Dlaczego? Przecież to ogromny talent! Ilu czarodziejów umie coś takiego?

– No niewielu, ale... Ale ja jestem aurorem.

– Tak, i co z tego? – Irina sceptycznie wydęła wargi.

– Ja... po prostu nie chcę. Cała moja rodzina chciała, żebym się szkolił i śpiewał. Ja nie chcę. Chciałem... robić coś własnego. Dlatego postanowiłem zostać aurorem.

Irina popatrzyła trochę niezdecydowanie, marszcząc brwi. Wzięła go pod rękę.

– No cóż, jestem pewna, że zostanie aurorem było dla ciebie dużym sukcesem... Ale próbowałeś chociaż czegoś innego?

Nicolas uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Od małego uczono mnie używać głosu. Najpierw ciocia, potem nauczyciele, nawet śpiewałem w chórze w operze, tam gdzie ciocia... Ale to był zawsze straszny stres, bo wymagali ode mnie bardzo, bardzo dużo. A kiedy spełniałem ich wymagania, dochodzili do wniosku, że w takim razie trzeba wymagać więcej, bo talent nie może się marnować. W którymś momencie tak się przyzwyczaiłem do tego stresu, że uświadamiałem to sobie dopiero, kiedy ciocia podchodziła i brała mnie za rękę, albo coś mówiła. I wszyscy opowiadali jakim wspaniałym śpiewakiem będę. Miałem wrażenie, że jestem ich zabawką. Nawet instrumenty traktowali lepiej, twierdząc, że one mają duszę i trzeba się z nimi obchodzić ostrożnie i z szacunkiem. Ciocia była inna, ale jej tak bardzo zależało, że było mi strasznie przykro za każdym razem, kiedy ją w czymś zawiodłem.

Irina westchnęła.

– No to już lepiej rozumiem. Ale wciąż szkoda... A dlaczego nie używasz choćby śpiewanych czarów? Choćby tego, do czego nie trzeba się kształcić na śpiewaka? Czy nie przydałoby ci się to jako aurorowi?

Nicolas pokręcił głową.

– Miałem tego tak dosyć, że nawet nikomu w pracy nie mówiłem.

Irina westchnęła, ale potem uśmiechnęła się i dodała już lżejszym głosem:

– Chciałabym mieć takie zdolności. Ułatwiłoby mi to pracę.

– Ułatwiłoby?

– Zwierzątka, które badam żyją stadami, w podziemiach, piwnicach, katakumbach i tym podobnych. Zawsze jedno stoi na warcie i mruczy coś, co się nazywa pieśnią wartownika. Kiedy inne ją słyszą, wiedzą że są bezpieczne. A kiedy wartownik wyczuje zagrożenie, ucieka, pieśń się urywa i wtedy chowa się całe stado. Potrzebuję w jakiś sposób zastąpić wartownika, tak, żeby podejść do zwierząt. Nie udało mi się nagrać dźwięku, zawsze jak odtwarzam, to są jakieś szumy, nie ta akustyka, uciekają i już.

– Pomogę ci, jeśli chcesz – zaproponował Nicolas, zanim zdążył się zastanowić i zawahać.

– Przecież nie lubisz... – Irina podniosła głowę i popatrzyła mu w oczy. – I nie chcę, żeby to wyszło, jakbym od początku chciała cię w to wrobić.

– To nic. Naprawdę chętnie pomogę.

– I potrafiłbyś zaśpiewać pieśń wartowniczą?

– Dopóki jej nie usłyszę, nie mogę być pewien. Ale naśladowanie dźwięków to jedna z podstawowych umiejętności dźwiękodzieja.

– No jeśli tak, to jutro rano będę schodziła do piwnic. Jeśli mi pomożesz, to będzie mi bardzo miło.

Nicolas zjawił się więc w instytucie o wpół do piątej rano, wyjaśniając nocnemu portierowi, że chce z nim porozmawiać póki nie skończy zmiany. Pracował przecież na nocnej zmianie w czasie wypadku i mógłby wiedzieć o czymś ważnym, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Nie był to ten sam, który witał Nicolasa poprzedniego dnia. Ten, choć również wampir, był dla odmiany niski, korpulentny i bardzo nerwowy. Wciąż bawił się czymś, a to zegarkiem, a to piórem, a to kluczami. Nicolas kilkakrotnie był bliski poproszenia go, by tego nie robił. O tej porze, po kilku zaledwie godzinach snu, wprost nie mógł na to patrzeć. Wystarczająco dużo energii kosztowało go prowadzenie rozmowy i powstrzymywanie się od ziewania.

– Nic nie wiem – zapewniał tymczasem portier. – Owszem, wpuściłem pana Cherlevoix, dlaczego miałbym nie wpuścić. To około czwartej rano było. Czasem mają takie eksperymenty, co je trzeba długo robić, albo co ileś godzin i wtedy muszą siedzieć w laboratorium i wszystkiego pilnować. Nie było to nic niezwykłego. A potem poszedłem sobie, o ósmej się zmieniliśmy i tyle. Nic nie wiem i nic nie słyszałem.

– Czy ktoś jeszcze był w tym czasie w instytucie?

– Nie, nikogusieńko. Wiedziałbym. Jako portier pilnuję wszystkich kominków w budynku, zaraz wiem, które są używane, a w nocy, kiedy instytut jest już zamknięty, jedynym działającym kominkiem jest ten tutaj – wskazał na ponury i masywny okap po drugiej stronie hallu – i jeśli hrabia lub pani Koral jeszcze są, to ich kominki. W razie potrzeby zresztą odblokowujemy inne, jeśli pracownik jakiś musi być w pracy wcześniej, albo do późna w nocy. Hrabia nigdy tego nie zabrania, wymaga tylko porządku, żeby było wiadomo, co akurat się dzieje. No i tak samo było wtedy. Wpuściłem pana Cherlevoix i odblokowałem jego kominek. Ale nie używał go, wiedziałbym o tym.

– A czy ma pan zestawienie z kim kto się komunikuje przez swój kominek?

– Nie, ja tylko włączam i wyłączam. Wiem, kiedy są aktywne, kiedy jest rozmowa, albo kiedy ktoś przemieszcza się siecią Fiuu i w którą stronę, ale gdzie, z kim, to musi pan pytać w centrali sieci, w ministerstwie.

– I naprawdę nie słyszał pan niczego?

– No nie, żebym tak nigdy krwi nie wypił, nic nie słyszałem!

Nicolasa to zapewnienie bardziej zdenerwowało niż uspokoiło, ale ciągnął:

– O której przyszli następni pracownicy?

– Pani Koral o siódmej – powiedział wampir szybko i usłużnie, rad ze zmiany tematu. – Reszta już po ósmej, jak mnie nie było.

Nicolas westchnął.

– No dobrze, dziękuję panu. Jakby coś pan sobie przypomniał...

– Natychmiast się zgłoszę – zapewnił portier wciąż tym samym, usłużnym tonem, wpadając mu w słowo.

A wkrótce potem zjawiła się Irina. Punktualnie o piątej rano schodzili piwnicami pod PIMĄ do podziemnych korytarzy ciągnących się pod całym czarodziejskim Paryżem. Nicolas stłumił ziewnięcie. Było ciemno, wilgotno, duszno i straszliwie cicho, oprócz szmerów na samej granicy słyszalności, które sprawiały, że cierpła skóra. Irina niosła malutką latarenkę, dającą niepokojące, niebieskawe światło i zabroniła Nicolasowi używania zaklęć, w szczególności wszelkich odmian _Lumos_. Już same piwnice były wykorzystywane tylko na najwyższym poziomie, dwa niższe były opuszczone. A kiedy zeszli na sam dół, przywitał ich tylko ponury widok zimnych, kamiennych ścian, kałuże mętnej wody na podłodze i grzyby porastające wszystko, co się dało.

– Trzymaj się mnie – szepnęła Irina. – Idź ostrożnie i staraj się nie hałasować. Widzisz tamto przejście? – Wskazała na otwór w ścianie, zagrodzony zwykłą, niemagiczną kratą, nieco rdzewiejącą. Nicolas przełknął ślinę i skinął głową. – Tam pracuje Rodrigo Arnedo. To są wykopaliska, co znaczy, że podłoga tam jest nierówna jak to, co ma pod sufitem Luna, a poza tym łatwo coś ważnego niechcący podeptać. A my idziemy na szczęście w drugą stronę.

Wzięła go za rękę i delikatnie pociągnęła za sobą. Korytarz był wąski, musieli iść jedno za drugim, a miejscami nawet się schylać, szczególnie Nicolas. Ochronne buty, jakie dostał od Iriny, były ciut za małe i już zaczęły go obcierać. A grzyby na ścianach uśmiechały się, kiedy próbował odsunąć się jednocześnie od tych z lewej i od tych z prawej.

Po dobrym kwadransie (dla Nicolasa było to jak godzina) chodzenia w ciemności, kiedy już totalnie stracił orientację, Irina zatrzymała się i pochyliła do niego.

– Jesteśmy blisko – powiedziała tak cicho, że przez moment pomyślał, że tylko to sobie wyobraził. – Teraz na paluszkach. Jak tylko będziesz słyszał je na tyle wyraźnie by skopiować, zatrzymaj się, posłuchaj, a potem zacznij śpiewać i wtedy zaczniemy podchodzić, jasne?

– Tak – odszepnął Nicolas, próbując poruszać się na paluszkach w tych kaloszach. Irina nie mogła mu wcześniej pokazać nagrania, bo zniszczyła wszystkie stare, jako nie nadające się do wykorzystania. Zresztą i tak by nie chciał, zwłaszcza jeśli przekłamywało dźwięk. Zaczęli ostrożnie przesuwać się korytarzem. W pewnej chwili rzeczywiście usłyszał coś jakby brzęk dzwonka i dużo niższy szwargot szybkiej rozmowy. Jeszcze troszkę bliżej. Zaczął rozróżniać dźwięki, odnajdywać strukturę pieśni. Wpierw spróbował powtórzyć sobie cały układ w myśli, potem zaczął sam śpiewać, cichutko, cicho, stopniowo coraz głośniej. Irina wzięła go znów za rękę i zaczęła prowadzić, więc mógł przymknąć oczy i skoncentrować się na samym śpiewie. Zatrzymali się po dłuższej chwili, Irina go puściła. Śpiewał już dość długo, kiedy otworzył wreszcie oczy i zorientował się, że jest sam w zupełniej ciemności. Natychmiast zmylił rytm i melodię. W tym momencie usłyszał jedwabisty szelest i poczuł ruch pod nogami. Dziesiątki małych stworzonek uciekało korytarzem. Nicolas krzyknął przestraszony.

– Jestem, jestem – usłyszał głos Iriny, która znów złapała go za rękę. – Co się dzieje?

– Nie... nic, tylko... Otworzyłem oczy i nic nie zobaczyłem. A potem one zaczęły uciekać – wzdrygnął się na to wspomnienie.

Irina westchnęła.

– Musiałam przysłonić światło, żeby do nich podejść. Zrobiłam to już dawno, nie zorientowałeś się?

– Nie, miałem zamknięte oczy...

– No ale to nic. Udało mi się schwytać jednego, tak jak chciałam.

W słabym świetle latarni Nicolas zobaczył małe pudełko, szczelnie zasłonięte. W środku coś nieprzyjemnie chrobotało.

– Co z nim zrobisz? Wypuścisz go potem?

– Ech, nie – Irina się zawahała. – Chcę zbadać jak ma zbudowaną krtań...

– Nie kończ – przerwał.

– Jej, teraz jest mi głupio – powiedziała. – Mam wrażenie, że gdybyś wiedział, to nie chciałbyś mi tego ułatwiać. Prawda?

– Nie wiem, chciałbym ci pomóc, ale żal mi zwierzęcia. Zginie za to, że ładnie śpiewa. Co ja mam o tym myśleć?...

Niespodziewanie Irina się roześmiała.

– Jaki ty jesteś uroczy. Sam widzisz, że nie możesz zapomnieć jak ładnie ty sam śpiewasz. Może to coś znaczy? Ale tobie nie zrobię sekcji, nie bój się. A poważnie to chciałam ci powiedzieć, że to było wspaniałe. Pierwsza klasa. Wiesz, że nie zorientowałam się w którym momencie zacząłeś śpiewać? Zresztą ja to przecież nic, te zwierzęta się nie zorientowały. Opowiesz mi później jak rozpracowałeś tę pieśń?

– Opowiem – zgodził się Nicolas. – Opowiem, ale teraz już chodźmy stąd. Wciąż słyszę jak on próbuje uciec z tego pudełka. Jeśli nie mogę go wypuścić, to przynajmniej już chodźmy, co?

– Hm, a może szybciej nam będzie w animagicznej formie? Jesteś animagiem, Nicolas?

– Tak, kotem.

– O. – Irina zachichotała. – Ja też jestem kotem. Zmieńmy się, będzie nam wygodniej. Teraz już nie musimy śpiewać ani łapać. Weźmiesz latarenkę, a ja klatkę.

Zmienili się. Irina wyminęła go i pobiegli korytarzami. Rzeczywiście, było szybciej, wygodniej i nie tak strasznie. Widział też dużo więcej. W mgnieniu oka znaleźli się na najwyższym poziomie piwnic, gdzie było już normalne oświetlenie. Teraz mógł się przyjrzeć Irinie – była drobną, czarną kotką, zwinną i elegancką, z białą łatką na czole. Zmieniła się w człowieka i zanim zdążył coś zrobić wyciągnęła ręce i podniosła go.

– Jaki ty jesteś słodki jako kot!

Nicolas zawstydził się, choć co prawda nie pierwszy raz to słyszał i ze swojego wyglądu był bardzo dumny. Jako kot był równie drobny i smukły, co Irina, miał szaro–grafitowe, jedwabiste futerko, bez najmniejszej plamki czy przebarwienia, puszyste i miękkie, a oczy po staremu szarobiałe. Siostry żartowały, żeby nie zmieniał się za często, bo jeszcze ktoś go ukradnie, założy magiczną obróżkę i udomowi. Z czym nie byłoby problemu, wystarczyłaby miękka poduszka i miseczka ciepłego mleka. Zamiauczał wymownie i Irina w końcu postawiła go z powrotem na ziemi. Szybko zmienił się w człowieka. Otrzepał ubranie z kurzu, wilgoci i strzępków grzybów.

– Jakimi wykopaliskami zajmuje się Rodrigo? – zapytał Irinę. W pierwszej chwili z czystej ciekawości, dopiero potem pomyślał, że może pomóc mu to w śledztwie. A potem poczuł się jakby niecnie wykorzystywał Irinę do zdobycia informacji.

– Rodrigo? Nie jestem pewna. To jakaś straszna abrakadabra i zupełnie nie moje pole. Jakaś magia duszy, a w tej piwnicy znaleziono kiedyś stare naczynia alchemiczne z mnóstwem rysunków i tekstów. Kiedyś mówił, że to jedna z największych zalet jego pracy w PIMIE. Przesiaduje tam całymi dniami, wkrótce będzie ślepy jak kret. Choć nie słyszałam, żeby ktokolwiek poza nim uważał te skorupy za cenne. A teraz chodźmy do mnie do gabinetu, zrobię kawę, obojgu nam się przyda. – Zamyślona potarła nosek. – Nicolas, ja ci chciałam jeszcze raz powiedzieć, że twój głos jest fenomenalny. Byłeś lepszy, niż te zwierzaki w śpiewaniu ich własnej pieśni! Co ty robisz w aurorach?...

Nicolas westchnął i posmutniał. Jakoś nie wiedział co jej odpowiedzieć.

– Ale ja chcę być aurorem... – powiedział w końcu i chyba zabrzmiało to bardzo żałośnie, bo Irina złagodniała.

– No tak... Tylko, że... Przepraszam. Ja taki mam niewyparzony jęzor. No już, nie rób mi takiej miny, już nic nie mówię, patrz...

Przyglądała mu się szczerze zmartwiona, więc uśmiechnął się.

– Wiem, w porządku. Nic się nie stało. Chodźmy już na tę kawę.

O ósmej wyszedł od Iriny i poszedł do hrabiego od którego otrzymał zwięzłą informację, że profesor Snape przyjedzie prawdopodobnie jeszcze dziś. A zatem, żeby nie tracić czasu, Nicolas postanowił jak najszybciej zabrać się za rozmowy z pracownikami.

Znajomy już portier wbrew chęciom i zapewnieniom nie dostarczył mu żadnych nowych informacji. Potwierdził tylko to, co powiedział już jego kolega z nocnej zmiany. Trzech techników laboratoryjnych patrzyło na niego z wyższością, kiedy zadawał, wiedział o tym, głupie pytania dotyczące wyposażenia laboratoriów, szczególnie tego należącego do Davida. Sprzątaczka była sympatyczną, pulchną wiedźmą, stale uśmiechniętą, ale nie umiała powiedzieć nic ponadto, ze David był bardzo miłym młodzieńcem. Słabo zresztą znała francuski. Westchnął. Dochodziło południe, ale dobrze byłoby porozmawiać jeszcze z kimś przed obiadem.

Uzbrojony w notes i samonotujące, aurorskie pióro, co prawda zapasowe, bo od wczorajszego poranka nie był w Palais Justice, Nicolas zapukał nieśmiało do drzwi jednego z laboratoriów. Za każdym razem, kiedy do kogoś pukał, miał irracjonalne wrażenie, że w czymś przeszkodzi i cały instytut wyleci z jego winy w powietrze. Z tego, co słyszał od Luny i Iriny o Nataszy Andriejewnie, tym razem było to bardziej uzasadnione uczucie.

– Proszę – usłyszał niedbały, niski damski głos, lekko zachrypnięty. Wszedł więc ostrożnie. Natasza Andriejewna, w fartuchu ze skóry garboroga, podgrzewała coś w małym kociołku. Mimo, że robiła to tuż pod otwartym oknem, całe pomieszczenie wypełniał mdlący, organiczny zapach.

– N–nazywam się Nicolas Lejeune, m–młodszy inspektor... Czy mogłaby mi pani poświęcić trochę czasu?

– Formalne przesłuchanie? – zapytała dosypując do kociołka garść zielonych okruchów... czegoś i nie podnosząc nawet wzroku na Nicolasa. Więc zacisnął zęby i podszedł bliżej. Zauważył leżącego bezwładnie za oknem gołębia. Natasza również musiała go widzieć, ale nie wydawała się przejmować tym widokiem. Nicolas zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu ten gołąb jest tylko jeden. Sądząc z zachowania Nataszy, podobne eksperymenty odbywały się tu codziennie, a ptasie trupy za oknem tworzyłyby stosowny nastrój. Najwidoczniej okoliczne gołębie nauczyły się nie podlatywać zbyt blisko.

– N–nie, tylko wstępnie...

Popatrzyła na niego. Pierwszy raz odwróciła głowę w jego kierunku i dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że miała usta i nos zasłonięte maseczką.

– Na Sinobrodego! Proszę wyjść, zanim pana będę musiała wynieść. Proszę na mnie poczekać w bufecie.

Nicolas z ulgą wycofał się najprędzej jak mógł. Dziesięć minut później Natasza Andriejewna usiadła naprzeciw niego. Wyciągnęła papierosa i cygaretkę, popatrzyła na Nicolasa, zrobiła minę jeszcze bardziej zrezygnowaną i schowała wszystko.

– Proszę pytać – rzuciła obojętnie, ale nie spuszczając z Nicolasa wzroku.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

– Może pani zapalić, jeśli pani chce.

– Nie chciałby pan tego – odparła. – Ale to miłe z pana strony.

Nieco zdziwiony Nicolas nie drążył tematu.

– Może opowie mi pani, czy przed wypadkiem pana Cherlevoix nie zdarzyło się nic innego odbiegającego od normy?

– Tutaj wszystko odbiega od normy – oświadczyła spokojnie. – A czy ostatnio jakoś bardziej? Trudno to nazwać, ale atmosfera była jakby gęstsza. Mnie takie rzeczy normalnie nie biorą, ale chyba wszyscy ostatnio byli jacyś przygnębieni i drażliwi. Nawet hrabia, choć z nim to inna sprawa, biedaczek ma tyle kłopotów z ministerstwem. Tak jakby komuś wampiry przeszkadzały – dodała, wzruszając ramionami, jak gdyby chodziło o kwestię koloru ścian albo kierunku otwierania drzwi.

– A dokładniej?...

– Co dokładniej? Atmosfery panu dokładniej nie opiszę, zresztą nie lubię plotek. A o wampirach sam pan wie najlepiej. Aurorzy popierają w tym ministra – wycelowała w niego oskarżycielsko palec.

– Ja nie – odparł natychmiast, unosząc w górę dłonie. – To znaczy... mnie też wampiry nie przeszkadzają. Ale rozumiem też ludzi, którzy się ich boją...

– Dlaczego mają się bać, skoro większość z nich w życiu porządnego wampira nie widziała – prychnęła Natasza. – A ja widziałam na przykład wściekłego hrabiego, w pełnej czarnowłosej krasie. Cholernie był przystojny. Szkoda trochę, że to na mnie się wtedy wydzierał. No ale cóż. Nie można mieć wszystkiego.

– A... za co, jeśli mogę spytać?

– Nie warto nawet wspominać, zresztą miałam wszystko pod kontrolą... – wydęła obojętnie usta. – Coś jeszcze chciałby pan wiedzieć?

Nicolas westchnął. Nie bardzo wiedział o co pytać. Nie chodziło o samą Nataszę. Wręcz przeciwnie, miał wrażenie, że go lubi i sam też czuł do niej sympatię. Tylko temat był trudny.

– Myśli pani, że coś się może zmienić? Że ludzie przestaną bać się wampirów?

Natasza zaśmiała się głośno, zaskakując go zupełnie.

– Na kolczyki Merlina, pan jest niesamowity. Nie, proszę nie pytać dlaczego. Przypomina mi pan kogoś. – Puściła do niego oko, a kiedy zarumienił się, zaśmiała się jeszcze głośniej. – Jestem złośliwa, ale pan mi się naprawdę podoba. W życiu nie myślałam, że usłyszę coś takiego od aurora. Muszę powtórzyć to hrabiemu, jego to na pewno podniesie na duchu. A co do samego pytania, to nie wiem. Aż by się chciało odpowiedzieć, że nigdy w życiu, ale jak patrzę na pana, to kto wie? – Westchnęła. – Jeśli to wszystko, wrócę do laboratorium. – Zawahała się, jakby chciała coś jeszcze dodać, po czym pokręciła głową i odwróciła się.

Nicolas posiedział jeszcze trochę w bufecie. Nie miał siły się nigdzie ruszyć, bolała go głowa, a powietrze wydawało mu się ciężkie i gęste. Zamrugał i potrząsnął głową, kiedy wydało mu się, że coś porusza się pod stolikami dookoła. Czy to o tym mówiła Luna? Wreszcie zebrał siły, wstał i poszedł do Iriny. Ta przywitała go ciepło, choć minę miała poważną.

– Rozmawiałam właśnie ze Swietłaną – powiedziała. – Wciąż nie ma żadnych wniosków jeśli chodzi o Davida. Nicolas, jak to możliwe, że wciąż nie wiedzą, co mu jest? – Irina nerwowo zastukała palcami o blat biurka. – Podobno zajmuje się nim profesor d'Herblay, świetna specjalistka, nawiasem mówiąc, znajoma hrabiego i co? Wciąż nie wiedzą co mu jest.

– Będzie dobrze – wziął ją za rękę, przerywając melodyjkę, którą wystukiwała.

– Nie obiecuj, co nie twoje – westchnęła, ale ścisnęła lekko jego rękę.

– Ale ja wierzę, że będzie – uśmiechnął się. – I nie wierzę, że to nie był wypadek.

– Nie? – Irina się zdziwiła. Potrząsnęła głową. – To znaczy, jak to nie wierzysz? To nie jest kwestia wiary.

– Wiem, dlatego zrobię co można, żeby to wyjaśnić. Chociaż na razie nic nie udało mi się znaleźć.

Dopiero teraz zrobiło mu się naprawdę smutno. Nicolas westchnął i przysiadł na brzegu fotela. Potarł oczy palcami.

– Coś się stało? – zapytała Irina. – Wyglądasz strasznie.

– Właśnie rozmawiałem z Nataszą Andriejewną...

– Nie martw się o nią – Irina uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. – Przy Nataszy każdy czuje się co najmniej onieśmielony.

– Nie, nie o to chodzi – Nicolas potrząsnął głową. – Nie, w tym sensie to właściwie miałem wrażenie, że Natasza jest... czy ja wiem, smutna, jakby za czymś tęskniła. Nie bałem się jej. Ale sama rozmowa była dziwna. A może ja po prostu jestem zbyt zmęczony? Natasza mówiła o problemie wampirów. O zmartwieniach jakie ma hrabia. I chyba musiałbym wybrać się do Świętego Filipa, porozmawiać z profesor d'Herblay. Przykro mi z powodu Swietłany i Davida – dodał. – Żal mi ich. I ty też się o nich bardzo martwisz.

– To piękne – powiedziała Irina po prostu. Usiadła za biurkiem i oparła podbródek na dłoniach, a łokcie na blacie. – Wcale ich nie znasz, a przejmujesz się bardziej tym, żeby się wszystko dobrze skończyło niż tym, żeby na przykład samemu coś osiągnąć. Co jeszcze masz dzisiaj do zrobienia?

– Sam już nie wiem. – Nicolas usiadł w fotelu głębiej i oparł się wygodnie. – Nie podoba mi się atmosfera tutaj, wiesz? Jest taka ciężka, pełna pretensji.

– Pretensji? – Irina zdziwiła się. – Kogo?

– Nie, nikogo. To znaczy, nie wiem. Tylko czuję się tak, jak w obecności pokłóconych ze sobą ludzi. Wiesz, o czym mówię? Taka straszna, napięta cisza, albo pojedyncze gniewne wyrazy, tylko po to, żeby zranić. To jest najgorsze, wtedy, kiedy człowiek uważa, że musi się odegrać... I w ogóle nie chce słuchać, bo czuje się za bardzo skrzywdzony.

– Nicolas, ja się o ciebie martwię – powiedziała Irina stanowczo, wstając zza biurka. – Jeśli nie masz nic do zrobienia już dzisiaj, to wyjdźmy stąd. Idźmy gdzieś, gdzie zapomnisz o tym całym śledztwie. – Położyła mu rękę na czole, pieszczotliwie odgarnęła grzywkę.

– Ach, no właśnie – Nicolas uśmiechnął się blado. – Właściwie sam chciałem ci to zaproponować, ale kiedy zobaczyłem, jak martwisz się o Swietłanę i Davida, zrezygnowałem.

– Powiedz, co chciałeś zaproponować?

– Moi przyjaciele z Beauxbatons zaprosili mnie na coś w rodzaju spotkania klasowego dziś wieczorem. Jeśli miałabyś ochotę, to ucieszyłbym się, gdybyś poszła ze mną.

– Chętnie pójdę – zapewniła Irina.

– Ciesze się. Bardzo. Ale teraz niestety muszę już iść. – Podniósł się niechętnie. – Muszę iść do Świętego Filipa, potem wrócić tu, porozmawiać z profesorem Snape'em. I jeszcze powinienem wpaść do ministerstwa na chwilę. – Uśmiechnął się. – Spotkamy się wieczorem.

W Świętym Filipie profesor d'Herblay znalazła dla niego ledwie pięć minut, ale domyślał się, że to i tak było bardzo dużo z jej strony. Zleciła też jakiejś medwiedźmie powielenie dla niego wyników badań pana Cherlevoix. Ale niewiele mogła mu poza tym pomóc. Drobne zadrapania od szkła, powiedziała, i dziwna śpiączka, jakby w samoobronie. I jeszcze, że trzeba czekać. Ze spotkania z profesorem Snape'em Nicolas wyszedł na miękkich nogach. Ale profesor był właściwą osobą na właściwym miejscu. Jeśli może pomóc hrabiemu, to bardzo dobrze, że przyjechał. A Nicolas ze swojej strony też zrobi, co będzie potrafił i dlatego prosto z instytutu udał się do ministerstwa, do centrali sieci Fiuu, żeby poprosić o bilingi. Wyszedł z całym naręczem pergaminu. Zajrzał w przelocie do Palais Justice, ale ponieważ nikt tam nie interesował się na poważnie jego śledztwem, uciekł jak najprędzej do domu. Tam będzie mu się lepiej pracowało niż za biurkiem w Przedpokoju. Już i tak słyszał po drodze kpiny, że dostał sprawę i zadziera nosa.

– Czy wampiry cię aby nie pogryzły? – rzucił ktoś za nim, ale nawet nie oglądał się, żeby sprawdzić kto.

Czuł jak się rumieni. Kiedy już znalazł się w swojej kawalerce, rzucił bilingi na łóżko, a potem przez dłuższą chwilę stał wpatrując się w nie i zbierał siły do pracy. Zrobił sobie mocną kawę i usiadł do lektury. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zasnął. Obudził się z pergaminem nasuniętym na twarz, żeby światło lampy go nie raziło. Było wpół do dziewiątej, jeśli chciał zdążyć na spotkanie z Iriną, musiał ostro wziąć się do pracy. Zerwał się gwałtownie z łóżka, rozrzucając bilingi na wszystkie strony. Swoją drogą, myślał goląc się, coś się jednak wyjaśniło. Portier z nocnej zmiany cały czas korzystał z kominka w celu, który przyprawiał Nicolasa o mocny rumieniec. Zastanawiał się jak wspomnieć o tym hrabiemu.

Spotkali się z Iriną za pięć dziewiąta, na rogu buolevard Saint–Germain i rue de Bellechasse. Nicolas wręczył jej bukiecik pięciu czerwonożółtych tulipanów.

– Ślicznie wyglądasz – szepnął całując ją w policzek. Irina się zarumieniła. Miała na sobie krótką, dopasowaną spódniczkę i nie sięgający talii żakiecik w uroczym, liliowym kolorze. Pewnie cały wieczór poświęciła dobraniu pantofelków, biżuterii i delikatnych perfum. Było w tym coś niesamowicie miłego, może to że starała się właśnie dla niego i zależało jej na tym, by to docenił.

Poszli do niedużego klubu przy magicznej rue de l'Arc–en–Ciel, o wdzięcznej nazwie „Dom na biegunach". W przestronnej sali panował półmrok, rozjaśniany tylko niepokojącym, niebieskim światłem z kul, unoszących się pod sufitem jak bańki mydlane. Przywitała ich hałaśliwa ekipa przyjaciół Nicolasa. Widział początkowe oszołomienie Iriny, która chyba aż tak dobrze nie radziła sobie jeszcze z francuskim, żeby łatwo rozeznać się w tym gwarze.

Przedstawił jej Chrisa, swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, wysokiego, chudego mężczyznę z włosami jak słoma, ubranego w czerwoną koszulę i czarną kurtkę ze smoczej skóry oraz Maurice'a, równie wysokiego i chudego, ale ciemnowłosego, ubranego w jednolicie czarny, dość elegancki strój, z wąskimi okularami na nosie, które nadawały mu wygląd intelektualisty. Chris szybko zgarnął ich do jednego stolika i Nicolas czuł jak ogarnia go radosne, hałaśliwe szaleństwo. Chris machnął różdżką i z barku przypłynęły do nich drinki, każdy inny, różnokolorowe, niektóre zupełnie Nicolasowi nie znane. Światło zmieniało barwy jak szalone, popłynęła muzyka, płynął też potok szybkiej francuszczyzny, w której Irina momentami się widocznie gubiła. Nicolas też się gubił, próbując powstrzymać się od ziewania. Ale nastrój był tak lekki, a uśmiechy tak sympatyczne, że nawet mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Chris, Maurice i dziewczyna Chrisa, Patrice, patrzyli zaciekawieni na Irinę.

– Powiedz, Irina, czym się zajmujesz? – zagadnął jako pierwszy Chris. Irina zaczęła opowiadać, wszyscy wydawali się zafascynowani, szczególnie fragmentem o pieśni wartowniczej. Nagle urwała i spojrzała na niego spłoszona. Nicolas, który nie przysłuchiwał się dokładnie, walcząc z sennością w pierwszej chwili nie mógł zrozumieć o co jej chodzi.

– Nie martw się – wtrącił się Chris. – My tu wszyscy wiemy o talentach Nico. I też z nich korzystaliśmy – mrugnął do niego. – Możesz mówić swobodnie. Pewnie naopowiadał ci jaki jest biedny, ale nie wierz mu. Tak naprawdę lubi śpiewać.

– Aha... – powiedziała Irina, a Nicolas westchnął z irytacją.

W tym momencie wtrącił się Maurice i miłym głosem o wyjątkowo gęstej, ciemnej barwie, spytał pojednawczo jak Nicolas i Irina się poznali.

– Wlepiłeś jej mandat za złe parkowanie miotły? – zaproponował.

– Ach nie, zgubiłam się w mieście i poprosiłam aurora o pomoc – uśmiechnęła się ciepło Irina. Uśmiechała się głównie do Nicolasa, więc i Nicolas oddał uśmiech. – Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać i jakoś tak samo się dalej potoczyło.

– Aurora, no,. no... – powiedział Chris uśmiechając się przebiegle. – Nico, no przyznaj się wreszcie, to dlatego zostałeś aurorem, prawda? Za mundurem panny sznurem?

– Nie – zawołał Nicolas rumieniąc się. – Przecież wiesz dlaczego!

– Tak, tak – Maurice mrugnął do Iriny, podczas gdy Chris zaczął się śmiać i nie mógł przestać. Irina uśmiechnęła się też, ale trochę zakłopotana.

– No tak, ekhm – Chris opanował się jakoś i przeciągnął. – A co tam u Marianne? – rzucił z niewinną minką.

– Marianne? – Nicolas miał dość. Błagalną miną poprosił Chrisa, żeby przestał. Irina tym razem popatrzyła na niego uważniej.

– Każda miłość jest pierwsza, co? – zaśmiał się na to Maurice.

– Jesteście straszni! – zawołał Nicolas do Chrisa i Maurice'a. – Marianne to moja była dziewczyna – powiedział do Iriny – ale rozstaliśmy się już dawno. Nie widziałem jej od tego czasu i nic nas już nie łączy.

Nicolas westchnął ciężko i odchylił się na oparcie krzesła jakby bardzo zmęczony. A potem nareszcie sam się roześmiał.

– No dobrze, Nico, już nie będę. Przepraszam – Chris uśmiechnął się i ciągnął już dalej spokojnym tonem starszego brata.– Powiedz mi lepiej jak żyjesz? Jak praca, dajesz sobie radę?

– Jak to praca – westchnął Nicolas. Zawahał się. – Ostatnio jeszcze bardziej stresująca...

Mina Chrisa wyrażała coś pomiędzy troską a komicznym pytaniem „to można bardziej?".

– Jak dla mnie, to powinieneś zrezygnować, Nico. Tracisz najpiękniejsze lata na same nerwy w nieodpowiadającej ci pracy. Może ty, Irino, go przekonasz? – Chris uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Choć jeszcze żadnej ze swoich kobiet nie posłuchał.

Irina zepchnęła na dno świadomości niepokojące stwierdzenie „swoich kobiet". A Nicolas czuł wiszące po raz kolejny w powietrzu pytanie dlaczego nie korzysta ze swojego głosu. Poczuł się trochę jak pięciolatek na rodzinnym obiedzie, kiedy wszyscy mówią o nim, ale nikt z nim naprawdę nie rozmawia.

– Pomyślimy... – odparła Irina lekko i niezobowiązująco. To było bardzo miłe. – Opowiedzcie mi lepiej o sobie. Chris, czym ty się zajmujesz?

– Ooo, nie ma o czym mówić – odparł Chris, komicznie zadzierając nos i wprost pęczniejąc z dumy. – Mam taki mały biznesik. Sprzedaję instrumenty muzyczne. Magiczne, a jak ktoś potrzebuje to i mugolskie. Zapraszam, rue des Rêves 115, to już na Montmartre – mrugnął okiem do Iriny. – A ten tutaj Maurice jest najlepszym specem od magicznych zabezpieczeń. Jakby tylko chciał, to byłby postrachem aurorów jako najlepszy złodziej w Paryżu, ale nie robi tego przez wzgląd na Nicolasa. – Tutaj Chris popatrzył na aurora, który wciąż siedział cicho. Westchnął, wstał i przesiadł się obok niego.

– Przyjacielu – powiedział poważnie, obejmując go jedną ręką. – Nie chciałem sprawić ci przykrości. Tylko szczerze uważam, że nie w aurorach jest twoje miejsce.

Nicolas westchnął.

– Wiem, wiem – uśmiechnął się. – Ale pozwól mi samemu zdecydować. Tak jak dotąd.

– Jasne – Chris żartobliwie potargał Nicolasowi włosy. – Tylko, że jak ja nie dopilnuję mojego młodszego braciszka, to kto? – Wychylił się w stronę Iriny. – Od razu wyjaśniam, ze nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni, ani nie jestem od niego starszy. To znaczy jestem, ale zaledwie o trzy miesiące, a to nawet niegodne wspominania. Wypijmy więc za aurorską karierę Nicolasa, może jeszcze coś z tego będzie! – Tu Chris wysoko uniósł swoją szklaneczkę, wszyscy poszli za jego przykładem, w tym Nicolas, który minę miał ni to udobruchaną ni to załamaną.

A potem impreza popłynęła już sama, bez żadnych zgrzytów. Nicolas, Chris i Maurice wariowali jak to ekipa przyjaciół, którzy nie widzieli się od dawna, wspominając stare czasy i przekrzykując się wzajemnie. Irina i Patrice rozmawiały przez pewien czas same, obserwując tylko swoich chłopców, jak walczą na parasolki z drinków i ochlapują napojami. Irina mogła też zobaczyć firmowy upadek z krzesłem w wykonaniu Nicolasa, który za mocno odchylił się do tyłu śmiejąc się z czegoś co powiedział Maurice. Chris, śmiejąc się również, nie zdążył go złapać mimo prób.

– Jest zupełnie inny niż w pracy – usłyszał Nicolas uwagę Iriny, kiedy już usiadł.

– A Chris nie jest... – dodała Patrice śmiejąc się. Wróciły potem do rozmowy. Dziewczyna Chrisa opowiadała Irinie o małym sklepiku z samodzielnie projektowanymi szatami, który prowadziła, niedaleko sklepu Chrisa na Montmartre.

– A wiesz, że kiedyś Chris i Nicolas się o mnie bili? – zapytała Patrice z błyskiem w oku. Nicolas mimowolnie przestawił się na podsłuchiwanie dziewczyn zamiast rozmowy z Chrisem i Maurice'em.

– I?... – Irina aż pochyliła się w jej stronę. – I kto...

– Ach, ostatecznie się pogodzili i ustalili, że żaden z nich ze mną nie będzie... – Patrice uśmiechnęła się i machnęła ręką. – Dopiero dwa lata później zaczęłam chodzić z Chrisem. No i tak to trwa do dziś. Wkrótce planujemy ślub.

– A teraz coś na co wszyscy czekaliśmy – rozległ się nagle magicznie wzmocniony głos Chrisa. Nicolas, wystraszony, lekko podskoczył. Chris przeciągając sylaby wołał na cały klub: – Teraz! Wystąpią! Ostrodźwięczni!

– Czyli nasi chłopcy. Chris założył ten zespół jeszcze w Beauxbatons – wyjaśniła Patrice Irinie.

I rzeczywiście, Chris, Maurice, i trójka innych mężczyzn ustawiła się na niewielkiej scenie. Po chwili oporu znalazł się tam również Nicolas. Chris z gitarą, Maurice przy perkusji a Nicolas z mikrofonem...

Po czym zaczęli koncert. Nicolas westchnął, popatrzył na Irinę, zamknął oczy i starał się zaśpiewać jak najlepiej. Delikatnie, romantycznie, ale nie ckliwie i sentymentalnie. Irina powiedziała mu później, że to po prostu od razu z uszu trafiało do serca. I to było wspaniałe, ale jednak za każdym razem jak śpiewał czuł się dziwnie. Trochę tak, jakby robił coś zakazanego i tracił nad sobą kontrolę. Nawet alkohol tak na niego nie działał.

Po kilku piosenkach, za każdym razem nagradzany gromkimi brawami zespół usiadł znów do stolików.

– Nicolas! To było prześliczne! – zawołała Irina, łapiąc go za rękę. – Naprawdę!

– Cieszę się, że ci się podobało – Nicolas uśmiechnął się, ale nie miał już siły na zbyt wiele entuzjazmu. Irina tylko go objęła i przytuliła. Pachniała tak miło, jak kwiaty, pomyślał.

– Zatańczymy? – zapytał nagle i pociągnął ją na parkiet, gdzie zostali praktycznie do końca imprezy, tańcząc kolejno do wszystkiego, co grano, do szybkiego, wolnego, klasycznego... cokolwiek. Na którymś z kolei wolnym tańcu bezwiednie przysunęli się bliżej do siebie i Nicolas delikatnie ją pocałował. I tak to się zaczęło.

Po oględzinach następnego dnia Nicolas miał dość. To było straszne. Profesor Snape niby nic nie robił takiego, a jednak Nicolas słyszał wyraźnie wszystkie nie powiedziane głośno zarzuty i złośliwości. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz się tu udusi, albo wstanie i zacznie krzyczeć. W dodatku co jakiś czas miał wrażenie, że coś się przesuwa za oknem, lub pod kawałkami mebli. Potarcie oczu nie pomagało ani trochę. Nicolas nie mógł sobie wyobrazić nawet jak to jest uczyć się w Hogwarcie, przez pięć lat co najmniej mając zajęcia z profesorem Snape'em. Umysł mu się przed taką wizją sam zamykał. To musiała być jakaś bardzo wyrafinowana tortura... O ile mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego pracownicy lubią hrabiego (Irina wręcz uwielbiała), to w przypadku profesora Snape'a coś takiego musiało być niemożliwe. A po spotkaniu ze Swietłaną jedyne czego chciał, to usiąść gdzieś i się samemu rozpłakać.

W pierwszym odruchu poszedł do Iriny, ale zanim dotarł do drzwi, zawahał się. Bardzo chciał z nią porozmawiać, ale wydało mu się nieuczciwe prosić o wsparcie właśnie ją, teraz, kiedy martwi się o przyjaciół, a to on nie radzi sobie z tym, żeby im pomóc. Umówili się z Iriną wieczorem, a teraz będzie lepiej, jeśli jednak spróbuje coś zrobić. Na popołudnie zostawił sobie resztę bilingów, a na razie postanowił poprosić Koral o pokazanie mu instytutu i opowiedzenie o systemach zabezpieczających na wypadek... wypadku właśnie. Nie miał specjalnej ochoty wyobrażać sobie różnych możliwych wydarzeń. Jedno realne aż nazbyt mu wystarczało.

Koral poważnie podeszła do jego prośby i zajęło to dużo więcej czasu niż się spodziewał. Z bilingami nie zdążył się wyrobić do umówionego spotkania z Iriną.

– Już chciałem biec – tłumaczył się później z prawie półgodzinnego spóźnienia. – Ale pomyślałem, że wolałabyś, żebym zajął się sprawą Davida najpierw, a nie własnymi przyjemnościami. Jesteś na mnie bardzo zła, że kazałem ci czekać?

– Ani trochę – pokręciła głową. Spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, ale i tak odetchnął z ulgą.

Spędzili wieczór w jednej z przytulnych kawiarenek na Ulicy Snów. Starali się tego unikać, ale rozmowa mimowolnie zeszła na temat śledztwa.

– Boję się – powiedział Nicolas cicho, patrząc w swoją filiżankę czekolady. – A nie powinienem. Chciałbym być lepszym aurorem, bo na razie tylko go udaję, zresztą nie bardzo skutecznie. Wiesz, ja mam wspaniałą rodzinę i dostaję od nich cudowne wsparcie, ale oni nigdy jednak nie zaprzeczają jakim ja jestem beznadziejnym aurorem. – Nicolas uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. – Zawsze tylko mówią, że oprócz tego jestem wspaniałym człowiekiem, tak po prostu i poza tym... To piękne, ale jednak brakuje mi tego zaprzeczenia.

– Ja nauczyłam się rozwiązywać to inaczej – Irina wzruszyła ramionami. – Przynajmniej oprócz tych największych strachów. Ja mówię głośno, że się boję. Tak, że wtedy nikt nie bierze mnie zupełnie serio, bo skoro mówię to, to myślą, ze jest w porządku i nad tym panuję... Nie wiem czemu nie myślą, że wpadam w panikę albo proszę ich o pomoc.

– I to działa? – zapytał Nicolas, odstawiając filiżankę na spodeczek.

– Nie – Irina uśmiechnęła się rozbrajająco. – Nie, najwyżej troszkę. Zasadniczo jest to tak samo nieskuteczny sposób jak twój. A o tym, co głęboko i tak zwykle nie mówię, nie mam zresztą komu.

Nicolas wziął ją za rękę i pocałował po kolei każdy palec.

– Teraz możesz rozmawiać ze mną... – powiedział.

Irina uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

Wracali do domów późno, dochodziła północ. Siąpił lekki deszcz, więc szli mocno do siebie przytuleni, z rękami w kieszeniach. Słuchał jej radosnego opowiadania o rosyjskiej szkole magii, ale prawdę mówiąc trudno było mu skupić na tym uwagę. Był pewien, że to widziała i właśnie dlatego wybrała lekki temat, na którym mógł nie uważać. Przymknął oczy. W tym momencie z bramy kamienicy, którą mijali wypadł ubrany w długi płaszcz człowiek. Zderzył się z nimi i gdyby Nicolas nie złapał Iriny, przewróciłaby się razem z nieznajomym. Nieznajomy szybko zerwał się z ziemi, bez pomocy Nicolasa, który zajęty był raczej sprawdzaniem czy Irinie nic się nie stało, niż wyciąganiem ręki do leżącego mężczyzny.

– Uważajcie lepiej jak łazicie – syknął nieznajomy groźnym głosem i zwracając się do Nicolasa, dodał: – Pilnuj swojej... – tu wtrącił wyjątkowo niecenzuralne słowo, patrząc wymownie na Irinę.

– Jak pan śmie! – oburzył się Nicolas. – Proszę w tej chwili przeprosić!

– Nicolas, nie, nie trzeba! – powiedziała szybko Irina i złapała go pod ramię. – Po prostu już chodźmy.

– Słuchaj, frajerze – powiedział tymczasem nieznajomy. – Jak ktokolwiek ma przepraszać, to wy. Ty. To wy jesteście ślepi.

– To ty obraziłeś moją dziewczynę i ty powinieneś przeprosić – powiedział cicho i nieustępliwie Nicolas, a Irinie aż się słabo zrobiło z wrażenia.

– No jeśli tak ci zależy, to może rozstrzygniemy to po męsku? – zapytał nieznajomy ze śliskim uśmiechem. – Chyba, że się boisz. Nie wyglądasz mi na mocnego.

– W każdej chwili – zapewnił Nicolas.

– Jutro o dziewiątej wieczór na Wzgórzu Wisielców.

– Zgoda.

– Pomyśl już z czego chcesz mieć trumnę, chłopaczku – zarechotał nieznajomy. – I pamiętaj, że jak się nie stawisz, to ja cię i tak znajdę. I ani słowa nikomu... – dodał groźnie, zaglądając Nicolasowi w oczy.

W tym dopiero momencie umysł Nicolasa zaczął rejestrować takie szczegóły jak wygląd nieznajomego. A więc: zupełnie łysa czaszka, brak zarostu i brwi, bardzo jasne rzęsy, oczy... Oczy były metaliczne. Dosłownie. Tęczówki były jak lustro i można się było w nich przejrzeć. A zęby to były kły z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

Nieznajomy z furkotem płaszcza odwrócił się i teleportował. A Irina rzuciła się na zdrętwiałego i oszołomionego Nicolasa i mocno objęła go w pasie.

– Nicolas, no co ty, oszalałeś?! Z wampirem się będziesz bił?! – Przytuliła się mocno. – Co ja zrobię jak on ci coś zrobi?... – I rozpłakała się.

Nicolas sztywno ją objął.

– A ja to robię dla ciebie... – szepnął cichutko, bo już sam żałował tego, co się stało. Miał ochotę zemdleć i nie myśleć zupełnie o niczym. Albo rozpłakać się tak jak Irina...

Pożegnał się z nią pod jej domem. Długo stali przytuleni do siebie. W końcu Irina pociągnęła nosem i machinalnie poprawiła kołnierzyk jego koszuli, i przygładziła marynarkę.

– Na pewno chcesz wracać sam do domu?... – roześmiała się słabo przez łzy. – To znaczy... chciałam zapytać, czy na pewno chcesz teraz być sam? Czy nie wolałbyś zostać u mnie?

– Nie – powiedział cicho, odgarniając jej z twarzy kosmyki włosów. – Nie płacz. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Odsunęła się od niego i patrzyła zagniewana, marszcząc brwi i wykrzywiając usta. Już nie płakała.

– Byłoby dobrze, gdybyś nas w to nie wciągnął. Nie idź tam jutro. Powiedz hrabiemu. Powiedz mecenasowi, aurorom, komu chcesz, tylko tam jutro nie idź!

– Nie mogę! Nie ucieknę! Nie po to tyle lat się starałem!

– Ale to proste samobójstwo! – wrzasnęła Irina na cały głos.

Pokręcił głową. Sam był bliski łez. Nie umiał jej tego wytłumaczyć, cokolwiek by nie powiedział, nie przyjęłaby tego. Ale jakby nie poszedł, to udowodniłby sobie samemu, że naprawdę jest niczym i do niczego, i od samego początku trzeba było pozwolić zrobić z siebie śpiewaka.

– Co zamierzasz powiedzieć rodzinie? – zapytała Irina ostrym głosem

– Nic. Wyniku to nie zmieni, a chcę im oszczędzić czekania.

– Owszem, bo to jak czekanie na stracenie! Ten wampir jutro będzie pełen ludzkiej krwi, możemy się założyć! A ciebie powinni zamknąć za ten pojedynek! Mogłabym iść prosto do twojego szefa i mu wszystko opowiedzieć!

– Jak już będzie po wszystkim, to sam mu powiem – odparł spokojnie Nicolas.

Irina popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem. Pokręciła głową, jakby mówiła „to nie jest na poważnie, powiedz, że nie będziesz się bił". Znów miała łzy w oczach, ale jakoś się opanowała, choć widział, że kosztowało ją to dużo wysiłku. Zdecydowanym ruchem sięgnęła dłońmi do jego twarzy, a kiedy się pochylił, pocałowała mocno w usta. Oddał pocałunek, a ona w pewnej chwili stanowczo go odsunęła.

– Przyjdź do mnie jak jutro będziesz w instytucie. A wiem, że będziesz, bo profesor Snape coś planuje.

Rzuciła mu jeszcze jedno groźne spojrzenie, a potem odwróciła się i weszła do bramy swojej kamienicy. Trzasnęły drzwi. Spojrzenie mówiło „nie licz na więcej, dopóki nie skończysz tej afery" albo „jeśli ośmielisz się zginąć, to własnoręcznie cię zabiję", ale Nicolas był pewien, że teraz, kiedy już jej nie widział, Irina bardzo płakała. I czuł się winny. Aż zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

Mechanicznie doszedł do swojego mieszkania i otworzył drzwi. Zamknął je starannie i odwiesił klucze na miejsce, nie będąc tak naprawdę świadomym, co robi. Równie automatycznie zdjął buty, płaszcz i marynarkę, starannie je wieszając. Poszedł do kuchni i przygotował kawę używając głosu, nie różdżki. Kiedy upił łyk skrzywił się – była za słodka nawet dla niego. To dlatego, że głos zadrżał, uświadomił sobie. Ze zdenerwowania. Zaśpiewał znowu, przygotowując kolejną kawę. Potem chodził po mieszkaniu, sprzątając i układając, tylko po to, żeby się upewnić, że potrafi zrobić to głosem. Żeby mieć na czym skupić myśli, żeby znaleźć inny problem. Na koniec wrócił do kuchni. Kawa już wystygła. W dodatku z nerwów nie mógł utrzymać filiżanki w ręku, upadła i stłukła się na milion kawałków. Potem, zapomniawszy, że zdjął buty stanął na jednym odprysku i się skaleczył. Krzyknął i kulejąc poszedł do łazienki. Wyjmując kawałek porcelany z nogi, nie miał nawet siły na swoją zwyczajną, pełną rezerwy i strachu, reakcję na widok krwi. Po prostu pomyślał, że to żadna różnica. Bo jutro... Dopiero teraz łzy same popłynęły mu po policzkach. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Powinien chyba jednak powiedzieć rodzinie? Co sobie pomyślą jak dowiedzą się... od szefa może? Z gazet? Kto go znajdzie po pojedynku? Martwego. Kto powie rodzinie? Czy nie lepiej teraz, samemu? Czy to tylko on tak bardzo chciałby z nimi porozmawiać, podzielić się wszystkim, co go przerażało? Nie powinien, nie, tylko będą się niepotrzebnie denerwować. I jeśliby powiedział... to by się sam złamał, pokruszył, ze łzami wszystko wyznał i poprosił: „Ratujcie!". A oni wpadliby w taką samą panikę i by go próbowali powstrzymać. Wyobraził sobie cały klan Lejeune'ów ruszających z nim na pojedynek. Nie, nie, tak się nie może stać, do tego nie dopuści. Nie chce być powstrzymywany, nie o to chodzi, zupełnie nie o to. Tylko to było takie ciężkie nie móc z nikim porozmawiać. Już nigdy.

Otrząsnął się. Krew ze zranionej nogi wciąż kapała na kafelki, a w ręku wciąż trzymał kawałek porcelany. Wrzucił go do zlewu i kulejąc poszedł do sypialni. Kawałków filiżanki z podłogi też nie sprzątał. Po co? Bilingi nie zaśmiecały już łóżka, czekały w równych stosach na dywanie aż ktoś je przeczyta. No więc nikt ich nie przeczyta, pomyślał Nicolas, kładąc się na łóżku i ciasno zawijając w kołdrę. Kilkoma urywanymi nutami zgasił światło w całym mieszkaniu. Miał jeszcze jedną dobę życia. Czy to możliwe?... Dłuższy czas przeleżał skulony na środku łóżka, patrząc bezmyślnie w sufit, na niewyraźny zarys żyrandola. Nie miał siły się ruszyć. A potem po suficie przesunęło się światło przejeżdżającego na ulicy samochodu. I Nicolas zaczął myśleć, myśleć, myśleć...

Co z nim będzie dalej? Jak już umrze? Czy będzie coś dalej? Powinno być coś dalej? Musi być? Wiedział, wierzył, że tak. Na pewno. Człowiek nie znika ot tak sobie. Ale kto wie? Co będzie? I jak? I dlaczego on już nigdy nie będzie mógł tylu rzeczy zrobić? Chyba powinien teraz jakiś bilans zrobić, jakieś podsumowanie, prawda? Co mu się udało, a co nie? Coś mu się w ogóle udało? Ma tylu wspaniałych przyjaciół, i rodzinę, i trzeba będzie ich opuścić a oni będą tęsknić. I Irina... A dopiero co się poznali. Ale byli, byli, właściwie... właściwie wciąż jeszcze "są". Przeszedł go zimny dreszcz, otrząsnął się. A czego nie zrobił? Postawił na swoim z aurorstwem, ale czy to dało mu satysfakcję? Tyle już razy pokonywał strach, panikę... I co z tego ma? Teraz też... w nagrodę zginie. Ale musi, nie ucieknie przecież. Będzie się trzymał tego, co zdecydował przecież... przecież... wybrał to, sam, postawił na to wszystko, trzeba grać do końca, nie poddawać się, auror nigdy się nie poddaje. Prawda? A on tak bardzo chciał taki być. Być aurorem, ale takim prawdziwym. Samodzielnym. Dzielnym. Odważnym. Nie bojącym się niczego. Zdolnym do wielkich czynów. No wiec teraz musi chociaż tyle... Ale wolałby inny czyn, inna śmierć. Czy nie mógł zginać ratując kogoś? Na przykład Irinę. Biedna Irina. Biedni wszyscy. Tak mu ich żal... Łzy znów pociekły mu po policzkach, wtulił twarz w kołdrę.

Bo przecież pójdzie tam i da się zabić. Nic więcej. Byłby w stanie walczyć z czarodziejem, ale nie z wampirem. Owszem, uczyli go pojedynków, nawet zdawał wiele egzaminów, gdzie było o pojedynkach, ale profesorowie albo życzliwie doradzali mu zmianę kariery, albo delikatnie wypytywali dlaczego właściwie chce być tym aurorem i czy rzeczywiście koniecznie?... Albo też bez ogródek mówili, że mierna trójczyna i lepiej nie będzie, niech już sobie idzie. Wszystko co zrobił, to dzięki kolegom. A teraz nie będzie miał na kogo liczyć. I już jest taki zmęczony. Czy naprawdę ma robić to jeszcze raz? Dla takiego efektu? To

może już lepiej?... Jego wzrok padł na buteleczkę eliksiru nasennego. Nie był to Eliksir Bezsennego Snu, po prostu ekstrakt ułatwiający zasypianie. I jakoś inaczej teraz na niego patrzył. Jeśli wypije wszystko... Nikt do niego nie przyjdzie, nikt go nie odratuje. Jak to zrobi to na amen. I raz zdecyduje o czymś. Że nie będzie się męczył, żeby... żeby... Usiadł gwałtownie, przerażony.

– Co ja pomyślałem? – szepnął. – Raz zdecyduję?..

Ależ on cały czas decydował, to on zdecydował się być aurorem?... On? Prawda?... Ale nagle przestało to być takie pewne. I tak go to przeraziło, że przez chwilę już w ogóle nie wiedział co robić, co się z nim dzieje, ani nawet gdzie jest...

Czy to wszystko, wszystko, wszystko było bez sensu?...

Chwycił buteleczkę i chwilę się jej przyglądał, ściskając szyjkę w spoconej dłoni. Potem wstał i chwiejnym krokiem dostał się do łazienki, gdzie przetrząsnął wszystkie zakamarki szukając ulotki od eliksiru. Znalazł ją dopiero po długim i wytrwałym szukaniu, w jednej z kuchennych szuflad między rachunkami, nutami, przepisami, rysunkami Marianne i starymi notatkami z kursu aurorskiego. Ostrożnie omijając leżącą na podłodze porcelanę wrócił do sypialni. Odstawił eliksir na stolik przy łóżku i zapalił lampkę.

Zerkając co chwila na zieloną buteleczkę, rozłożył ulotkę, wygładził pomięty papier i zaczął czytać. Po kolei, był zbyt rozkojarzony, żeby wyszukać potrzebne informacje. Przeczytał skład, działanie, wskazania, dawkowanie i przedawkowanie, a po chwili wahania również przeciwwskazania, działania niepożądane, zalecane środki ostrożności, interakcje z innymi eliksirami i innymi rodzajami magii, wpływ na ciążę i laktację, na zdolność latania na miotle i teleportację, okres ważności i warunki przechowywania. Zatrzymał się na sakramentalnej formule „przechowywać w miejscu niedostępnym dla dzieci"... Dzieci, powtórzył w myślach. Laktację. Potrząsnął głową.

– Zwariowałem – szepnął. Odłożył ulotkę obok buteleczki. Ręce nadal mu się trzęsły, a koszula, zupełnie mokra, przykleiła się do pleców..

Znów się położył i zamknął oczy. Przeszedł go dreszcz na myśl, że gdyby wypił całą buteleczkę, mógłby się już nigdy nie obudzić. A wypiłby całą, zwłaszcza, że już ani trochę nie pamiętał dawkowania. Zrobiło mu się zimno, więc jeszcze mocniej otulił się kołdrą i zwinął w ciaśniejszy kłębek. Gdyby wypił eliksir, jutro być może ktoś by tu wszedł. Może zupełnie przypadkiem mama, ciocia, albo któraś z sióstr, postanowiłaby wpaść, wiedzione jakimś złym przeczuciem. Znaleźliby go głęboko śpiącego... chyba jeszcze śpiącego, choć nie wiadomo jak szybko eliksir by zadziałał. Próbowaliby go obudzić, potrząsaliby nim, może oblali wodą, może podawali odtrutki... Zawieźliby do Świętego Filipa. No a na pojedynek i tak by nie dotarł. Albo już by nie żył, albo zmarł w szpitalu, miałby pogrzeb, grób i wszyscy by za nim płakali. I tak będą... Lodowata groza tego prostego stwierdzenia odebrała mu oddech. Przerażony sięgnął po buteleczkę i podniósł ją do ust. Upił kilka łyków, resztę niezgrabnie odstawił na szafkę, rozlewając połowę na łóżko. Zahaczył o stojącą na szafce lampkę i wszystko, włącznie z niezakorkowaną buteleczką, znalazło się na podłodze. Oszołomiony oparami eliksiru, nie miał już siły zorientować się jakiego narobił bałaganu. Ale... ale może... tak mało czasu mi zostało, pomyślał, czemu go nie wykorzystać?... Coś powinienem teraz robić, nie spać, nie... Ale opadł łagodnie na pościel i natychmiast zasnął.

Następnego dnia przyszedł do PIMY, tak jak umówił się z profesorem Snape'em i hrabią Dragomirescu. Przed instytutem zebrał się całkiem spory tłumek ludzi, poruszonych i rozgniewanych. Nicolas przepchnął się przez nich jakoś, nie reagując na to, co do niego mówili. Mówili, bo miał mundur. A jutro już nie będzie kto miał tego munduru nosić. O ile ten mundur przetrwa to, co się stanie z Nicolasem dziś wieczorem... Zdołał tylko wyłapać, że mówili coś o Gangu. Przypomniał sobie rozmowę z Nataszą i jak Irina wspomniała, że przez te wszystkie oskarżenia hrabia bardzo się martwi. Że czasem słyszy takie słowa od ludzi, że serce może pęknąć...

Ale hrabia nie wydawał się bardziej niż zwykle przygnębiony, czy zdenerwowany. Również profesor Snape nie wyglądał jakby w ogóle widział tamtych ludzi. Za to obaj byli bardzo pochłonięci eksperymentem. Profesor zdawał się mieć satysfakcję z całego przedsięwzięcia i z użycia Nicolasa jako królika doświadczalnego, ale Nicolas nie protestował i dał się wykorzystywać. Oszalałby zostając w domu. Tak przynajmniej mógł udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nie, nie w porządku. Że wszystko jest tak, jak zawsze. Dobrze, że umówili się po południu, bo Nicolas po eliksirze spał jak dziecko do dwunastej. Nie mógł nic przełknąć, ale wypił kawę, dużo kawy, żeby móc jakoś funkcjonować. Teraz czuł się jednak nieco oszołomiony. Przerażony też, ale w jakiś taki tępy sposób. Podskakiwał na każdy głośniejszy dźwięk, nie słuchał co do niego mówiono i w ogóle jakoś tak... Nerwowo, to było najlepsze słowo. Wszystko robił nerwowo, bardziej nerwowo niż zwykle. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że reaguje zbyt histerycznie, bojąc się wypić eliksir albo odsuwając od miarek krawieckich. Ale drażniło go byle co. Eliksir Uspokajający był miłą ulgą od nerwów, choć jednocześnie było to kolejne pół godziny stracone. Ale kiedy przestał działać, zamknięty w laboratorium Nicolas myślał, że zwariuje. Nieprzytomnie bawił się różdżką, która protestując błyskała kolorowymi iskrami. Wreszcie zebrał się w sobie na tyle, żeby iść do Iriny zaraz jak go wypuszczą. Kiedy profesor Snape zaczął swoją bardzo niestrawną tyradę na temat prowadzenia śledztwa, coś w nim krzyczało, żeby mu przerwać i wybiec, trzasnąć drzwiami... Jednak pukając do drzwi Iriny był już spokojniejszy. I całe szczęście.

Powitała go roztrzęsiona, z pobladłą twarzą i podkrążonymi oczami.

– Nico... – powiedziała cicho, przytulając się. Pociągnął ją za sobą na fotel, posadził sobie na kolanach. Miał wrażenie, że przytula małą dziewczynkę, tym bardziej, że Irina była taka drobna.

– Hej... – powiedział ciepło, z ustami tuż przy jej uchu. – Nie trzeba tak się bać. Jestem aurorem, dam sobie radę. Trochę będzie bolało, wiadomo, ale nic naprawdę złego się nie stanie.

Nie protestowała, nawet nic nie mówiła. On też przestał mówić i tylko siedzieli sobie razem. Było dobrze, właśnie tak, jak chciałby te ostatnie godziny spędzić... Swoją drogę, zdał sobie sprawę, że jakaś część jego umysłu w pełni wierzy w to, co powiedział Irinie. I wciąż ma nadzieję, że jakoś mu się upiecze. Może faktycznie zareagował wcześniej zbyt histerycznie? Żeby aż przygotowywać się na pewną śmierć? Nagle wydało mu się to bardzo mało prawdopodobne.

– Nico, przepraszam za to, co wczoraj powiedziałam – usłyszał cichy głos Iriny. Nie patrzyła, na niego, siedziała bez ruchu, z głową wciąż opartą na jego piersi.

Zanurzył twarz w jej włosy i pocałował, zamiast coś odpowiedzieć, bo nie był pewien swojego głosu. Siedzieli tak dłuższy czas, ale na półce na wprost Nicolasa stał zegar, nieduży, czerwony, z okrągłą białą tarczą. Nicolas widział jak wskazówki się przesuwały. Wkrótce będzie trzeba iść... Pożegnać się. Pożegnać, to było chyba najgorsze w tym wszystkim. Nie, nie chciał, nie był w stanie się żegnać z kimkolwiek. Ale w końcu musiał i o wpół do ósmej wyszedł z instytutu i miejską siecią Fiuu dostał się na avenue du Danseurs. Stąd było już niedaleko do Wzgórza Wisielców, a Nicolas chciał jeszcze coś zjeść. Przypomniał sobie, że nie jadł nic od wczorajszego wieczoru. Nie czuł głodu, ale zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie, a przed pojedynkiem powinien jednak zadbać o kondycję.

Wszedł do niedużej, mrocznej kawiarenki. Cala obsługa powiewała mrocznymi płaszczami przemykając między ozdobnymi, okrągłymi stoliczkami. Wszędzie pełno było secesyjnych, kwietnych motywów, a w oknach wstawiono śliwkowe i oliwkowe witraże. Właścicielką lokalu była jego dobra znajoma, Alicja, czarownica w średnim wieku i właścicielka imponującego, macierzyńskiego biustu i równie imponującej szopy blond loków. Zaraz tez wyhaczyła kryjącego się po kątach Nicolasa i ruszyła szybko ku niemu. Usiadła obok i objęła.

– No co? Coś się stało? Wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść.

Nicolas położył głowę na jej ramieniu. Dobrze, że nie poszedł do rodziny, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Wystarczyło, że Alicja się nim zajęła, a już się rozsypał. Może nie powinien był tu przychodzić? Czy zdąży poskładać się z powrotem zanim trzeba będzie iść? Zadrżał mimowolnie. Trzeba będzie iść...

– O. Widzę że się stało. No dalej, mi możesz się wypłakać. Dziewczyna cię rzuciła? – Alicja pogłaskała go po głowie. – Nie wierzę, że jakaś mogła cię rzucić.

– Nie, dziewczyna mnie nie rzuciła. Jest wspaniała i cudowna. – Wyprostował się i wziął dłonie Alicji w swoje ręce. – Właściwie powinna być jedną z moich podejrzanych, ale ja wiem, że to nie jej wina...

Alicja zdumiona otworzyła usta, ale nic nie powiedziała. Dopiero po chwili, z wahaniem zapytała:

– To dlatego tak się martwisz?

– Nie... Alicjo, ja się mam dziś pojedynkować z wampirem... – jęknął Nicolas i ze łzami w oczach znów oparł głowę na ramieniu Alicji.

– No... No już, cichutko – Alicja objęła go i przez chwilę kołysała lekko. Potem, trochę niepewnie, spróbowała uniwersalnego podejścia do człowieka w tarapatach. – Powiedz od początku. Jak to się stało?

Wytłumaczył, krótko i żałośnie.

– Nicolas, powinieneś porozmawiać o tym z hrabią. Albo ze swoim szefem... nie, lepiej z hrabią. Merlinie, Nico, jak ty mogłeś tak się wplątać? Obiecaj mi, że porozmawiasz.

Nicolas pokręcił głową.

– Nie, Alicjo, nie mogę. Muszę się tym sam zająć.

Odetchnął głęboko. Dobrze. A więc potrafił oprzeć się pokusie. Może jednak powinien był pójść do rodziny? Wciąż czuł się tak, jakby ich okłamywał.

– Przyszedłem do ciebie coś zjeść – ciągnął możliwie rzeczowym tonem. – Muszę być w dobrej formie...

– Oczywiście – Alicja błyskawicznie zorganizowała słodki poczęstunek. Na pstryknięcie jej palców zjawił się kelner i już wkrótce przed Nicolasem stało wszystko, co Alicja mogła mu zaoferować najlepszego.

– A co u ciebie? – zapytał Nicolas sięgając po widelec. – Dawno nie widziałem Dory ani Nathaniela.

– Dora jest w szkole – Alicja uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie o swojej szesnastoletniej córce. – Szkoda, ona cię bardzo lubi. A tak to mam tylko Nathaniela, zresztą urwis z niego straszny, ciągle coś psoci. Tylko wieczorem jest grzeczny jak mu przed snem opowiadam, gdzie może być dzisiaj tatuś... A, chyba że pytałeś o mojego męża? – Drugi mąż Alicji i ojciec Nathaniela, również Nathaniel, był wędrownym artystą. Nie wiadomo dlaczego Nicolas pomyślał: na pewno? – Mały wciąż pyta czy w następną podróż będzie mógł pojechać już z tatą, a ja bym tak chciała, żeby nigdy nie wyjeżdżał... Zresztą musi pójść do szkoły, to już za trzy lata... Jedz, Nico, jedz, potrzebujesz więcej sił. – Alicja urwała, zorientowawszy się, że tym razem jest równie zdenerwowana co Nicolas. Oczekiwała tylko rozmów o problemach sercowych, była gotowa pocieszać złamane serce, a nawet wreszcie wytłumaczyć Nicolasowi jak to się dzieje, ze dziewczyny w pewnej chwili zaczynają czuć, że jest zbyt zależny od nich i go rzucają. Nawet jeśli się trochę bała, że po takiej rozmowie Nicolas straci trochę swojego specyficznego uroku. Ale to?... Pojedynek? Może, koniec końców, chłopak dorośleje?

Nicolas odsunął talerzyk z niedojedzonym ciastkiem.

– Nie mogę już jeść – powiedział przepraszająco. – Aż sam się sobie dziwię, bo zazwyczaj jak się denerwuję to jem, mama i siostry mnie tego nauczyły...

Alicja pokiwała głową. Nic dziwnego, Nicolas był bardzo wdzięcznym obiektem do opiekowania się. Każda jego kolejna dziewczyna musiała myśleć w ten sposób.

– Pójdę już... – powiedział Nicolas w zamyśleniu, a Alicja boleśnie sobie uświadomiła, że tym razem wcale a wcale mu nie pomogła. Co więcej, równie dobrze może go już nigdy nie zobaczyć. Ale tę ostatnią myśl szybko od siebie odpędziła. Chłopak da sobie radę. Na pewno.

– Nicolas... Daj znać jak już będzie po wszystkim, dobrze?

– Dobrze... – Nicolas objął ją i przytulił. Jest bardziej opanowany ode mnie, pomyślała. Teraz to on pociesza ją. Dobre i to, westchnęła smętnie, patrząc jak Nicolas powolnym krokiem wychodzi z kawiarenki.

A Nicolas włóczył się potem jeszcze przez jakieś pół godzinki po mugolskim Paryżu, starając się już nie myśleć o niczym, choć nie bardzo mu to wychodziło. Wciąż wracał myślami do rodziny. Tęsknił za nimi i na samą myśl, że nigdy ich już nie zobaczy, łzy same napływały mu do oczu. Ale jeśli tam pójdzie, odkryją co się dzieje. Będą się martwić. Wystarczą, muszą wystarczyć, listy, które w nocy napisał... Zresztą już nie było na to czasu. Już na nic nie było czasu.

A na razie bezmyślnie patrzył przed siebie. Autobus zatrzymał się na przystanku. Wsiadała kobieta z piątką dzieci. Ona niosła najmłodsze, za nią szła czwórka chłopców w różnym wieku. Nagle jeden z nich, może siedmioletni, potknął się i upadł. Śmiesznie gramoląc się na czworakach przechylił się za próg autobusu i sięgnął pod niego po coś rączką. Ktoś mu troszkę pomógł i oto malec wyprostował się, dzierżąc tryumfalnie w ręce zgubiony but! Śmiał się. A potem, z butem w ręku, wdrapał się po schodach na wysokie siedzenie obok innych chłopców. Wcale się nie przejął, założył but i tyle. Tylko się śmiał, bo to była niezła przygoda...

W PIMIE Irina szalała. Nie potrafiła się skupić na niczym, chodziła z kąta w kąt i na każdy szmer obracała się w stronę drzwi z nadzieją, że zaraz wejdzie Nicolas i powie, że pojedynek odwołany. Znów była bliska łez. To było jakby wata wypełniała jej umysł, po kątach pokoju migały dziwne kształty, a ona przez cały dzień czuła tylko głuchy strach i ból, chodząc w kółko i praktycznie nie myśląc. Nigdy jeszcze nie czuła niczego podobnego. Nie mogła iść do Swietłany, nie chciała zawracać jej głowy nowym problemem. Swietłana dziś wróciła do pracy, ale tylko na parę godzin, a potem znów wybierała się do Davida. Irina dopiero teraz rozumiała, co przyjaciółka musiała czuć po wypadku męża.

Podniosła brudne naczynia ze stolika, może jak je umyje, to przez chwilę nie będzie myśleć o pojedynku. Kubek Nicolasa wysunął się jej z rąk i roztrzaskał na ziemi. Irina natychmiast wypuściła pozostałe naczynia i wybuchnęła płaczem, stojąc bezradnie nad stosem okruchów.

Musiała z kimś porozmawiać. Ale komu można by opowiedzieć, co się dzieje? Może Lunie? Luna była dziwna, ale nigdy nie patrzyła na ludzi z góry i zawsze była gotowa pomóc. Irina popatrzyła na zegarek. Była ósma wieczorem. Jeszcze godzina...

Wybiegła z gabinetu, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, które i tak się zaraz otworzyły. Nie zawróciła już, żeby je zamknąć. W dodatku Luny nie było w pokoju! Gdzie mogła być? Może u Oliviera? Irina pobiegła na trzecie piętro. Ale laboratorium Oliviera było na głucho zamknięte! Kątem oka zauważyła coś, co poruszyło się z boku, po podłodze, ale kiedy odwróciła się, niczego nie było. Oparła się plecami o drzwi laboratorium i osunęła na podłogę. Łzy swobodnie ciekły jej po policzkach.

– Irino? Co się stało?

Zdezorientowana rozejrzała się dookoła i kilka kroków dalej zobaczyła hrabiego.

– Wstań – hrabia podszedł i wyciągnął do niej rękę. Pomógł jej się podnieść, a potem przytulił, szlochającą coraz bardziej i bardziej. Irina nie mogła wykrztusić ani słowa, zaczynało jej brakować tchu i miała wrażenie, że zaraz upadnie. Widząc to, hrabia wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do siebie, do gabinetu. Przeszli obok zdziwionej Koral, a potem Irina została ułożona w miękkim fotelu. Kiedy najgorszy płacz minął, poczuła że teraz nie ma już siły na nic. Ledwo otarła łzy ofiarowaną przez hrabiego chusteczką, pokrywając ją barwnymi wzorami makijażu.

– Już, Irino? Powiedz, co się stało? Czy mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

Usta strasznie jej drżały, ale jakoś zdołała przekazać hrabiemu istotę sprawy. Nicolas, mój chłopak i twój auror, pojedynkuje się z wampirem i na pewno zginie. A potem znów się rozpłakała, więc nawet jeśli hrabia zamierzał jej urwać za któryś fragment wyznania głowę, to najpierw postarał się ją uspokoić.

– Nie wierzę w to, co słyszę – oświadczył, kiedy mogli już porozmawiać.

Irina wyjaśniła mu tło zdarzenia.

– Aaa – hrabia pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową i mimo woli się uśmiechnął. – Jestem pod wrażeniem romantyczności całego przedsięwzięcia. Mam ochotę zrobić komuś krzywdę, tak strasznie może mi to skomplikować sprawy, ale z drugiej strony nie mogę powstrzymać pewnego... sentymentu – powiedział ojcowskim tonem. – Ach, młodości, ileż to pojedynków wtedy odbyłem. Każdy się wtedy pojedynkował, a jak nie, to był baba. Muszę przyznać, że to jest coś. Oczywiście, zobaczymy jak sytuacja się rozwinie.

Teraz to Irina nie wierzyła własnym uszom.

– Ależ on tam po prostu zginie! W pięć sekund! – wykrzyknęła. – Trzeba go ratować!

– Naturalnie, ale chciałbym dać mu jednocześnie możliwość rozwiązania tego po męsku. Nie bój się, będę kontrolował sytuację. Gdzie i kiedy się umówili?

– Dziś, na Wzgórzu Wisielców, o dziewiątej...

– O której?! – krzyknął hrabia, aż podskoczyła. – I dopiero teraz do mnie przychodzisz?

– O, panie hrabio!... – jęknęła tylko Irina. Na chwilę zupełnie ją zamroczyło.

Hrabia przywrócił ją do przytomności zaklęciem.

– Zbieramy się w takim razie. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Nie ma czasu do stracenia. Proszę wstać, Irino.

Hrabia objął ją i teleportowali się. Po chwili byli u stóp Wzgórza Wisielców, dogodnie ukryci w gęstych krzakach. Ale obok Iriny nie stał już hrabia, a duży, piękny wilk. Irina przykucnęła obok niego. Potem wczołgali się między gałęzie, żeby nikt ich nie dostrzegł. W samą porę, bo oto zjawił się Nicolas. Piechotą. Szedł powoli i wydawał się być zupełnie nieobecny. Miał na sobie mundur aurorski. Irina była pewna, że po prostu chodził w nim cały dzień, a potem nie pomyślał, żeby zdjąć.

Mimowolnie poruszyła się do przodu, impulsywnie chcąc iść do Nicolasa, ale zatrzymało ją w miejscu głuche warczenie wilka, ledwo słyszalne, ale straszne i paraliżujące.

Usłyszała potem szum, jakby nagle zerwał się wiatr i przed Nicolasem aportował się łysy wampir. Głuchy warkot wilka rozległ się znów, straszniejszy jeszcze, spokojny i pełen siły. Irina miała wrażenie, że wampir wzdrygnął się mimowolnie.

Wyjęli różdżki i zajęli pozycję. Irina nawet nie powstrzymywała łez, pozwalała im swobodnie płynąć, mrugając tylko, żeby coś widzieć. Ale czuła się już lepiej, myślała jasno, dziwna wata znikła z jej umysłu.

– I jak, trumna wybrana? – zawołał kpiąco wampir. Irina zacisnęła pięści, zbierając grudki ziemi i trawę.

A potem poleciały pierwsze zaklęcia. Irina widziała tylko kolorowe błyski, poprzedzane okrzykami obu walczących, a czasem rzucane w absolutnej ciszy. Gdyby nie hrabia, to kilkakrotnie, nie myśląc, wybiegłaby z ukrycia i pomknęła w kierunku uderzonego zaklęciem Nicolasa. A on ledwo trzymał się na nogach, ale się nie poddawał. Irina była z niego dumna, bardzo, naprawdę, jak mało z kogo jej się zdarzyło być, ale prawdę mówiąc, wolałaby być mniej dumna, a bardziej spokojna.

Po paru minutach (dla Iriny była to wieczność) wampirowi znudziła się zabawa w kotka i myszkę. Skoczył do przodu i machnął różdżką. I wtedy kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się równocześnie. Wpierw rozległ się przeraźliwie głośny dźwięk, a potem Irina zdołała tylko zobaczyć dwa błyski, jeden ze strony walczących, jeden obok niej. Ocknęła się na ziemi, ktoś nią potrząsał.

– Irino? Słyszysz mnie? – Był to hrabia, znów w ludzkiej postaci, wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

– T–tak... – głos hrabiego słyszała trochę jak przez zatkane uszy. Podniosła się na łokciach i spojrzała na walczących. Obaj leżeli nieruchomo na ziemi.

– Nico...

– Przepraszam, musiałem to zrobić – powiedział hrabia biorąc ją pod ramię i pomagając utrzymać równowagę, gdy wstała. Poszli w kierunku leżących.

– Słucham?...

– Ten krzyk, który cię ogłuszył, to był on, Nicolas. Musiałem postawić barierę wokół nich, żeby nikt tego nie usłyszał. Raz, że groźne, dwa że sprawa nie powinna się wydać. Czy ty wiedziałaś o jego zdolnościach?

A oni wyglądali jak marionetki, którym przecięto sznurki, jak dwa porzucone worki, jak...

– Trochę, ale nie myślałam, że on potrafi... – Irina głośno pociągnęła nosem, z trudem udawało jej się skupić myśli na tym, co mówi hrabia.

– To była odruchowa reakcja, nie sądzę, żeby chciał użyć tego z rozmysłem.

Byli już przy Nicolasie i Irina przyklęknęła szybko.

– Kola! Kola! – zawołała po rosyjsku. – Słyszysz mnie? – Obróciła go na plecy i położyła jego głowę i ramiona na swoich kolanach. Nicolas jęknął słabo.

– Żyje! – Nicolas usłyszał nad sobą okrzyk Iriny. Nie bardzo wiedział gdzie jest, ani co się stało. Otworzył z trudem oczy, ale to niewiele pomogło, było ciemno i wszystko się kręciło. Bolało go też dokładnie wszystko, w uszach dzwoniło, w dodatku z trudem mógł oddychać, bo coś lepkiego zatykało mu nos, ściekając na usta i policzki. Ale była z nim Irina, czuł jej dotyk i słyszał głos, więc uspokoił się na tyle, na ile to było możliwe. Pomału przypominał sobie, co się stało. Pojedynek. Tak. Było po, a on żył. On żył... Z wrażenia jeszcze bardziej zakręciło mu się w głowie.

– Hej, nie mdlej, słyszysz mnie? – to był głos Iriny. Popatrzył na nią i spróbował się uśmiechnąć przepraszająco. Potem przyklęknął przy nim ktoś jeszcze.

– Jak tam? – poznał głos hrabiego. – Nicolas? Popatrz na mnie. – Nicolas posłusznie popatrzył. Hrabia zaintonował śpiewne zaklęcie w szeleszczącym słowiańskim języku, a potem wykonał skomplikowany gest swoją różdżką. Nicolasa przeszył dreszcz, potem poczuł się bardzo lekko, jakby spadał w dół, wrażenie było niezwykłe. Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, ale wszystko szybko minęło.

– Panie hrabio?... – Irina popatrzyła na wampira pytająco. Nicolas przesunął wzrok z twarzy dziewczyny na hrabiego.

– Nasz wampir rzucił kilka klątw nie wykrzykując ich głośno – wyjaśnił hrabia. – Chciałem się upewnić, że nie użył niczego – tu zastanawiał się przez moment – no, niczego, czego by w Świętym Filipie mogli nie wykryć i nie odwrócić. Są takie rzeczy, które tylko wampiry znają i umieją użyć. I lepiej wtedy dmuchać na zimne.

– Ale nic pan nie znalazł?... – upewniła się Irina. Nicolas był jej za to bardzo wdzięczny, bo słuchając hrabiego znów zaczynał się bać.

– Nie – powiedział hrabia ciepłym i pewnym głosem. – Prawdę mówiąc, wszystko skończyło się dużo lepiej niż powinno. Dla was w każdym razie... Ale, przepraszam – hrabia się zreflektował. – Irino, zabierz go do Świętego Filipa. Nie mówcie, co się stało. Wymyśl coś, chyba, że na dyżurze będzie profesor d'Herblay. Jej możesz powiedzieć wszystko, tylko zastrzeż, że to tajemnica.

– Dobrze – Irina kiwnęła głową. – A pan, panie hrabio?

– Ja muszę tu zostać i dopilnować kilku spraw – powiedział hrabia ponuro.

– Panie hrabio, czy... – wyszeptał Nicolas i urwał. Jak miał zapytać? Panie hrabio, czy będzie pan miał przeze mnie kłopoty? Czy przez ten pojedynek konflikt wampiry - ludzie wybuchnie jeszcze mocniej? Nicolas czuł, że oblewa się mocnym rumieńcem wstydu. Drżącą ręką wytarł z ust śliską i lepką mieszaninę krwi i śliny. Gardło strasznie go bolało. – Panie hrabio, przepraszam...

– Niczym się nie martw – powiedział hrabia, dotykając lekko jego ramienia. – Odzyskaj siły.

Nicolas chciał zaprotestować, bo przecież sam narobił kłopotów i on powinien ponieść odpowiedzialność.

– Nicolas, nie trzeba – uciął hrabia, widząc to. – Zaraz skontaktuję się z mecenasem d'Etollé i wszystkim się zajmiemy.

Hrabia wstał i zniknął w ciemności. Nicolas bezradnie popatrzył na Irinę. Teraz pomyślał, że właściwie nie bardzo wie, co się stało. Dlaczego hrabia i Irina tutaj są? Bo chyba wciąż byli na Wzgórzu Wisielców. Dlaczego jest po pojedynku? Pamiętał tylko, że walczył, a potem już Irina go podnosiła z ziemi. Czyżby wampir go oszczędził? Czy to może hrabia?...

– Irina... – spróbował się zapytać, ale nie poznawał własnego głosu. Czuł, że ma zupełnie zatkany nos i że mówienie bardzo boli. – Irina, dlaczego? Czy...

– Cicho – powiedziała Irina, miło, ale stanowczo. – Nic nie mów. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Ale...

– Cicho. Nie marudzić. Zaraz będziemy w Świętym Filipie.

Irina przytuliła go mocniej i teleportowali się. Musiał stracić przy tym przytomność, bo kiedy się obudził, stwierdził, że są już w szpitalu. Leżał na łóżku, a nad nim pochylała się czarownica w średnim wieku, ubrana w granatową szatę. Miała krótkie blond włosy i prostokątne okulary.

– Słyszy mnie pan? – powiedziała konkretnym, mocnym głosem.

– Tak – szepnął Nicolas. Coś sklejało mu usta i nos, pewnie krew. Westchnął i zamknął oczy. Nie miał siły już na nic.

– Proszę jeszcze nie zasypiać. – Uzdrowicielka wyjęła różdżkę i jednym zaklęciem wyleczyła nos Nicolasa. Nicolas otworzył oczy i popatrzył bezradnie dookoła. Zobaczył Irinę, stała obok i uśmiechała się. Wyglądała znów jak dawniej, nie płakała, nawet wcale nie była zaniepokojona. Nicolas uśmiechnął się lekko, bo sam też czuł w tej chwili przede wszystkim przejmującą ulgę, że już po wszystkim.

– Ostatni wysiłek, zdejmę z pana klątwy i będzie pan mógł odpocząć – powiedziała uzdrowicielka rzeczowym i przyjemnym głosem. – Niech pan na mnie popatrzy.

Nicolas obrócił się w jej kierunku i uśmiechnął. Był szczęśliwy. Może to było dziwne miejsce na bycie szczęśliwym, ale to nic. Miał ochotę powiedzieć uzdrowicielce jakiś komplement, tylko, nie wiedzieć czemu, nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. A ona pokiwała tylko głową i uniosła różdżkę. Zaczęła szeptać zaklęcia, jedno po drugim, szukając klątw, zdejmując te, które znalazła i co jakiś czas wtrącając pytania, na które Nicolas starał się jak najlepiej odpowiadać. Gdyby mógł, ucałowałby ją, ale nie mogąc, postanowił po prostu jak najbardziej ułatwić jej pracę. Miał też ochotę śpiewać, na cały głos, nawet jeśli gardło wydawało się opuchnięte jak w najgorszej anginie. Uzdrowicielka opuściła różdżkę. Nicolas uśmiechnął się do niej jeszcze piękniej, bo te zaklęcia były jednak bardzo męczące. Z trudem udawało mu się nie usnąć. Zresztą momentami i tak przysypiał, budząc się z każdą kolejną inkantacją, kiedy czuł przenikającą go magię.

– Jeśli chodzi o głos, to potrzeba odpoczynku – powiedziała pochylając się nad nim i upewniając się, czy ją słyszy. Słyszał słabo, bo od momentu, kiedy się obudził po pojedynku, miał w uszach jakby watę i delikatne dzwonienie. – Proszę nie używać pełnego głosu, tylko szeptać dopóki gardło nie przestanie boleć. I przez dzień czy dwa nie mówić za wiele. Nie jeść ostrych potraw, nie palić, nie pić alkoholu. Zapiszę też eliksir. Ten, który używa głosu zawsze jest w mniejszym niebezpieczeństwie niż atakowany. Najgorzej jest właśnie kiedy dźwięk się od czegoś odbije.

Nicolas zamrugał. Był bardzo zmęczony, ale tego po prostu nie rozumiał i nie była to wina znużenia.

– Jaki głos? – zapytał po prostu. Skrzywił się, słysząc jak bardzo był zachrypnięty. – O co chodzi?

Uzdrowicielka uniosła brwi i popatrzyła na Irinę.

– Nie wie pan? – powiedziała po chwili. – Użył pan głosu, żeby obronić się przez napastnikiem.

Nicolas potrząsnął głową. Niemożliwe. Nie pamiętał niczego takiego.

– Najwidoczniej zrobił to pan nieświadomie. Ma pan szczęście. Całkiem możliwe, że uratowało to panu życie.

Nicolas zamknął oczy. Teraz niejasno przypominał sobie, że zanim obudził go głos Iriny, słyszał jakiś straszny dźwięk, niesamowicie głośny. A więc to był on sam... Ciekawe czy...

Uzdrowicielka schowała różdżkę i przykryła Nicolasa kołdrą. Uśmiechnął się, gubiąc wątek myśli. To był taki miły gest, taki opiekuńczy.

Kiedy uzdrowicielka wyszła, Irina przysiadła na brzegu łóżka.

– Śpij – westchnęła. – Ależ mi narobiłeś strachu tym pojedynkiem. Byłeś bardzo odważny, ale ja naprawdę wolałabym cię mniej odważnego, a bardziej żywego. – Ton głosu był groźny, uśmiechała się jednak.

– Kocham cię – szepnął Nicolas.

– Tak, tak – Irina pokiwała głową, ale wciąż się uśmiechała.

Nicolas zamrugał. Miał wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniał. O czymś ważnym. Irina coś powiedziała, co mu przypomniało, tylko co?...

– Irina! – szepnął nagle, przypominając sobie. Dziewczyna, zdziwiona, pochyliła się nad nim. – Irina, listy. Napisałem listy do rodziny. Są u mnie w mieszkaniu.

Pokręciła głową i uniosła pytająco brwi, nie rozumiejąc jego paniki.

– Pożegnalne listy! – powiedział pełnym głosem i zaraz strasznie się skrzywił. – Idź do mnie i je zabierz! Nikt ich nie może zobaczyć! Nie zamknąłem drzwi, proszę cię, idź. Jakby ktoś do mnie przyszedł i to znalazł... Są zaadresowane! Leżą w przedpokoju, na wierzchu.

Zgodziła się, wstała i wyszła, całując go na pożegnanie. Miał wrażenie, że jest jakoś rozbawiona tymi listami, ale był już taki zmęczony, że nie zastanawiał się nad tym.

Kiedy się obudził, dookoła panował półmrok, jedyne światło wpadało przez szparę w drzwiach, dokładnie na wprost łóżka.

– Jestem tutaj – usłyszał szept Iriny. Siedziała na krześle, z zabawnie podwiniętymi nogami.

Popatrzył na nią pytająco.

– Zabrałam listy – sięgnęła do szafki przy łóżku i podniosła plik kopert. – Możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego w całym mieszkaniu są ślady krwi na podłodze?

– Co?... – Nicolas zamrugał zdziwiony. – Ach... stanąłem na rozbitą filiżankę...

– To było trzeba posprzątać – westchnęła Irina. – Jeden list był do mnie, ale go nie czytałam i nie zamierzam tego zrobić. Jeśli było tam cokolwiek ważnego, możesz mi powiedzieć osobiście. Ale jutro. Bo teraz jest koło północy.

Odłożyła listy. Nicolas uśmiechnął się. Więc o rodzinę nie musi się już martwić. Nie musi się też obawiać, że przyjdą tu wszyscy. Wciąż jednak bolało go gardło i to przypomniało mu o innych ważnych sprawach, o których prawdę mówiąc wolałby teraz nie pamiętać.

– Irina... – szepnął. – Co się stało z wampirem?

– Hrabia powiedział, że wszystkim się zajmie. Nie musisz się go już bać.

– Ale nie... Czy on?...

Irina zmarszczyła brwi.

– Nie masz już się czym martwić – powiedziała stanowczo.

– Czy on żyje? – zdołał w końcu wykrztusić Nicolas. Irina zamrugała, zdumiona.

– To tym się martwisz?... Nie wiem. Hrabia mi nie powiedział. – Pochyliła się i wzięła go za rękę. – Nico... Nawet jeśli nie żyje, to nie ma w tym twojej winy. Broniłeś się.

Nicolas pokręcił głową.

– Nawet jeśli się broniłem, to go zabiłem. Zresztą się nie broniłem, to był pojedynek, pojedynki są zakazane. Zabiłem...

– Nie wiesz tego...

– No właśnie...

– Dobrze – Irina wstała. – Poczekaj chwilę, a ja pójdę się skontaktować z hrabią. Może mi się uda. Masz szczęście, że profesor d'Herblay tu jest. – Pochyliła się i pogłaskała go po policzku. – Nie martw się, czekaj na mnie

Nicolas zamknął oczy. Nagle poczuł się chyba jeszcze gorzej niż przed pojedynkiem. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Irina nie wracała. Bardzo długo nie wracała. Czy nie mogła znaleźć hrabiego?

– Już jestem – szepnęła, wchodząc wreszcie do pokoju. – Nie płacz, głuptasie – dodała podchodząc bliżej. – Twój wampir żyje, choć mocno go ogłuszyłeś. Na jakiś czas stracił słuch, ale to podobno nic trwałego. W końcu to wampir, a w dodatku napił się niedawno krwi... – Irina zawahała się, wreszcie ledwo słyszalnie dokończyła – ludzkiej. Hrabia powiedział, że ten wampir należy do Gangu. No i teraz nie mogą go od razu przesłuchać, bo on się wymawia złym stanem zdrowia. Ale chyba w razie czego mogą mu te pytania napisać, no nie? No mówiłam ci, nie płacz.

Irina roześmiała się cicho i usiadła tuż obok niego, półleżąc, z głową ułożoną na oparciu łóżka. Pieszczotliwie pogładziła jego włosy.

– Teraz już możesz odpocząć. Zamknij oczy i śpij.

– Nie, teraz nie zasnę. Nie chcę zasypiać. – Było mu tak dobrze, teraz, kiedy rozwiały się ostatnie obawy, kiedy nie trzeba było już nic robić, kiedy Irina tu była i się nim zajmowała. Przemknęło mu przez głowę, że to trochę dziecinne, że wykorzystuje sytuację, przedłuża... ale odpędził tę myśl. Nawet jeśli była trafna, to... to nic. I już.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

– Wiesz dlaczego zostałem aurorem? – szepnął w końcu Nicolas.

– Mówiłeś, że po to, żeby nie używać głosu. Czy tylko ja pamiętam, że teraz wręcz nie możesz go używać?

– Nie do końca... Zawsze wydawało mi się, że aurorem może zostać ktoś odważny, silny i samodzielny. To było coś, o czym zawsze marzyłem. Ja byłem strasznie rozpieszczonym i chowanym pod kloszem dzieckiem. Mama i starsze siostry, i ciocia Sophie zawsze nade mną skakały. Jesteśmy bardzo zgraną rodziną, ale to czasem wymyka się spod kontroli.

Irina roześmiała się wreszcie, ale krótko i szybko spoważniała. Westchnęła.

– Ale to o to chodziło, żeby zrobić na przekór rodzinie?

– Nie... nie tylko. Tylko to było takie piękne, mieć cel, własny, zupełnie własny. Czasem sobie myślę, że gdyby nie namawiano mnie tak na kształcenie głosu, to... to byłoby inaczej. Tak w gruncie rzeczy lubię śpiewać.

– Słyszałam. Śpiewałeś przecież, z Chrisem, Maurice'em i resztą.

– Tak, jak byliśmy jeszcze w szkole, to założyliśmy zespół. To wspaniali przyjaciele, wiesz? Zawsze mogłem i mogę na nich liczyć. Gdyby nie oni, nigdy bym nie został aurorem. Kiedy na szóstym roku szkoły zdecydowałem, że zostanę aurorem, oni ćwiczyli ze mną do upadłego, po pięćdziesiąt razy to samo. Byłem strasznie kiepski w obronie przed czarną magią. Uczyli mnie wszystkiego, gdyby nie oni, nigdy bym nie miał wystarczających ocen, żeby dostać się na kurs aurorski. Oni już wtedy uważali, że to nie dla mnie, ale mimo to pomagali mi jak tylko mogli. Ja chyba nigdy im się za to nie odwdzięczę.

– Ja myślę, że już pewnie milion razy się odwdzięczyłeś... – powiedziała Irina. – Zazdroszczę ci takich przyjaciół, wiesz?

Nicolas uśmiechnął się.

– Z kursu aurorskiego też by mnie wyrzucili od razu, gdyby nie pomoc kolegów. Niektórzy strasznie się na mnie wściekali, bo nie byłem dobry właściwie z niczego, a oni byli bardzo ambitni. Ale inni pomagali mi i znów udało mi się jakimś cudem wszystko zaliczyć. Wiesz co jest najgorsze? Teraz, kiedy już jestem aurorem, to moja praca w żadnym stopniu nie przypomina tego, o czym marzyłem... A ja tak chciałem znaleźć sobie coś pięknego, co będzie moje własne, co będę mógł robić...

– Więc czemu nie poszukać dalej? – mruknęła Irina. Nicolas słyszał w jej głosie jak bardzo sama jest zmęczona. – Nico, wiem, że dużo pracy włożyłeś w zostanie aurorem, ale może to jeszcze nie jest to, czego chciałeś?

– Dużo pracy to mało powiedziane – Nicolas potrząsnął głową. – Ile ja musiałem przekonywać rodzinę i przyjaciół. Nawet nie przekonywać, po prostu musiałem trzymać się swojego zdania. Wszyscy się dziwili i byli przeciw. Nadal przecież są. A ja nadal im mówię, że tak wybrałem. Nie pozwoliłem im zdecydować za mnie, nie tym razem, to było zbyt ważne. Rozumiesz mnie?

– Rozumiem, że najbardziej cieszyło cię sprzeciwienie się wszystkim – westchnęła Irina. – I nie powiem nic więcej, bo na wszystko możesz mi odpowiedzieć, że sam zdecydowałeś. A dlaczego? Bo tak. I już. Oczywiście, że nikt cię nie zmusi, żebyś zrezygnował z pracy. Więc może już lepiej idź spać? Wiem, że to było bardzo dużo emocji, ale chociaż spróbuj, co?

Nicolas westchnął. Była zmęczona, zdenerwowana, nic dziwnego, że nie miała siły na rozmowę. Ale zrobiło mu się bardzo przykro. Przecież to było dla niego takie ważne.

– Nie dąsaj się, słońce – powiedziała nagle Irina, już totalnie chłodno. – Jeśli dla ciebie postawienie na swoim jest warte tego, żeby zrezygnować ze śpiewania, które jak sam mówisz lubisz, z rozwijania talentu, z którego sam jesteś dumny i nie próbuj zaprzeczać, a wreszcie warte tego, żeby dać się zabić w głupim pojedynku, to proszę bardzo. Powiedz to zaraz głośno, wszystko będzie jasne, a ja będę mogła zdecydować, czy rzeczywiście chcę się wiązać z kimś tak samolubnym! – ostatnie słowa Irina gniewnie wysyczała. Nicolas popatrzył na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie dowierzając, że rzeczywiście to usłyszał.

– Ale Irina... Przecież ten pojedynek... Przecież broniłem ciebie...

– Wcale nie – przerwała mu Irina zduszonym głosem. Prawie płakała. – Ja od początku mówiłam ci, żebyś zamknął dziób i zostawił wampira w spokoju! – Wyprostowała się gwałtownie, podniosła ręce do oczu, niezgrabnie zaczęła rozmazywać po policzkach łzy. Nicolas zebrał wszystkie siły, usiadł jakoś i mocno ją objął, przyciągnął do siebie, mimo że w pierwszej chwili się wyrywała. Potem sama wtuliła się w jego ramię, pozwalała się głaskać i szeptać sobie do ucha różne uspokajające słówka. Na koniec sam oparł się czołem o jej ramię, nie mając siły zrobić już nic więcej.

– Dobrze... – powiedziała Irina w końcu. – Już dobrze. Już się nie gniewam. – Uwolniła się z objęć Nicolasa. – Połóż się, o tak. I teraz proszę cię, naprawdę zaśnij.

Nicolas westchnął i popatrzył na twarz Iriny, pochyloną nad nim, ledwo widoczną w ciemności, ale widział dobrze jej łagodny zarys w kształcie serca, ciemne kreski brwi, błyszczące łzami oczy i zaciśnięte mocno usta.

– Przepraszam cię... – szepnął. – Ale naprawdę chciałabyś, żebym zrezygnował? Jeśli chcesz, zrobię to dla ciebie... Tylko powiedz, a zrobię to...

Irina zmarszczyła brwi, jakby błagalnie, jakby powiedział coś nie tak...

– Mówisz jakbyś był pijany, albo miał gorączkę – powiedziała. – Śpij, bo pójdę po panią profesor.

– Irina, co ja robię nie tak? Ja przecież wszystko zrobię dla ciebie... Przecież nie chciałaś, żebym był aurorem. Powiedz, zrobię co zechcesz, zacznę śpiewać, jeśli zechcesz... Chcesz? Posłuchaj...

Irina położyła mu dłoń na ustach.

– Przestań. Zrób to dla mnie i przestań. Posłuchaj mnie, bo powiem tylko raz. Chciałabym, żebyś zrobił to, co przyniesie największą satysfakcję tobie. Jeśli wlicza się w to bycie aurorem i pojedynkowanie z wampirami – niech tak będzie. Podziwiam ile wysiłku w to wkładasz, ale zapytaj sam siebie czy naprawdę warto. Nic więcej. Jeśli warto, to dobrze. Ale jeśli nie, to zrób coś z tym. Decyzja jest twoja, tak jak chciałeś. Jaśniej już tego nie powiem.

Pochylała się nad nim, klęcząc na łóżku. Przez chwilę się bał. Jej, nie jej? Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale koniec końców uciszył się. Irina jasno powiedziała, że on może zdecydować sam, sam...

– I nie będziesz na mnie zła? – upewnił się błagalnym tonem.

– Nie – zapewniła. – Pewnie wszyscy ci to mówią, ale ja tylko chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej.

Zsunęła się z łóżka i usiadła na krześle. Spróbował się do niej uśmiechnąć. Ona spróbowała oddać uśmiech.

W tym momencie drzwi skrzypnęły i do środka zajrzała profesor d'Herblay. Nicolas zmrużył oczy, z korytarza wpadł promień jasnego światła.

– Co to za szepty? Pan powinien dawno spać – powiedziała cicho uzdrowicielka, podchodząc bliżej. – A jeśli nie może pan zasnąć, dam panu Eliksir Bezsennego Snu.

– Nie... – Nicolas uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – Jeszcze moment...

Profesor zacisnęła usta i wyjęła małą fiolkę z kieszeni szaty. Postawiła ją na stoliku obok łóżka.

– Pani Irino, za pięć minut proszę mu dać całą porcję, jasne?

– Dobrze, pani profesor.

Na pewno widziała zapłakaną twarz Iriny i wymiętoszoną pościel na łóżku.

– Dziękuję – Nicolas uśmiechnął się. Udobruchana tym pani profesor również odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

– Dobranoc – powiedziała półgłosem wychodząc.

– Usiądź obok mnie? – poprosił Nicolas niepewnie. Irina z westchnieniem spełniła jego prośbę.

– Ale wypijesz eliksir – postawiła warunek.

– Nie trzeba – wymruczał. – Już sam zasypiam. Powiedz tylko, że już wszystko dobrze...

Nicolas wtulił twarz w ubranie Iriny.

– Tak – westchnęła – już wszystko dobrze, Nico...

Potem wszystko się jakoś zmieniło. Znów miał na sobie mundur. Stał w jasno oświetlonym pomieszczeniu pełnym szklanych gablotek, jakby w muzeum. Dookoła panował straszliwy zamęt, mnóstwo ludzi biegało, wszyscy krzyczeli i nic nie dało się zrozumieć. Obok niego stał Severus Snape, jedyna nieruchoma postać w całym tym rozgardiaszu i patrzył ponuro na coś, co leżało na podłodze...

– Co to jest?... – zapytał Nicolas drżącym głosem.

– Szczątki – odpowiedział profesor. – Szczątki Eksponatu A. Tego bezcennego.

– Zawołać strażników?...

– Po co? Jeśli TO jest rozbite. Możesz co najwyżej sprawdzić, czy jeszcze żyją i udzielić pierwszej pomocy. Szczątki. Nie strażnicy. A złoczyńcę złapię ja. Mimo, że może i zasłużyłem, to nie chcę być karany (i to jak!) za potłuczenie Wielkiego Garnka. Kto stłukł, ten niech odpowiada.

– Profesorze, dlaczego nikt mu nie pomógł?

Severus Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– Kto to wie. Ludzie nie słuchają garnków. A te rozbite wyrzucają, zanim ktoś się pokaleczy.

Nicolas przesunął wzrok z ponurej twarzy profesora na leżące na posadzce skorupy. Rzeczywiście, były bardzo ostre. Wyglądały bardzo, bardzo groźnie. Nicolas zadrżał, miał ochotę odsunąć się, schować za profesora, uciec nawet, ale stał jak przymurowany do podłogi, a zresztą gdziekolwiek by nie poszedł, te skorupy mogły go odnaleźć. Może jeśli ich posłucha, to powiedzą mu co dalej robić? Wydawało się, że coś wiedzą, nawet są chętne by to przekazać. Chciał coś do nich powiedzieć, zacząć jakoś rozmowę, ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu. Jakkolwiek by nie próbował, nie umiał wydać najcichszego dźwięku. Skorupy patrzyły coraz groźniej i groźniej, oczekując na jego słowa, profesor rozpłynął się w ogarniającej salę ciemności, a Nicolas bezgłośnie krzyczał i krzyczał...

Obudził się drżąc cały. Zapamiętał jedno zdanie: „szczątki, nie strażnicy". Dlaczego szczątki miałyby żyć? Mimowolnie zaczął myśleć o wypadku w PIMIE. Jakie szczątki tam były? Coś w laboratorium? Skończyło się odpoczywanie, pomyślał Nicolas. Trzeba się wziąć do roboty. Jednak jeszcze jakiś kwadrans cicho przeleżał, z zamkniętymi oczami, zbierając siły. Potem rozejrzał się dookoła i spróbował usiąść.

Śpiąca na krześle Irina natychmiast się wyprostowała.

– Jak się czujesz?

– Dobrze. Już mogę wracać do pracy.

– Do jakiej pracy? – Potrząsnęła głową, pewna, że źle usłyszała. – Żartujesz sobie?

– Ależ nie...

– Ależ tak! Profesor d'Herblay wypisała ci zwolnienie.

– Ale ja nie mogę tak... – Nicolas urwał. Czuł się winny, nawet tego, że on się obudził a David nie. Przez moment obie dziewczyny były w podobnej sytuacji, ale teraz znów Swietłana...

– Nicolas, przestań. – Irina usiadła obok niego na łóżku. – Jest ósma rano. Jak to możliwe, że ty co chwila się budzisz? Nie jesteś zmęczony po wczorajszym? Rozmawiałam z hrabim i mecenasem d'Etollé. Wszystko jest w porządku. Mecenas był tutaj, powiedział, że kiedy będziesz czuł się na siłach, to masz go znaleźć, prawdopodobnie będzie na tarasie.

– Gdzie?

– Nie wiem, tak powiedział, znajdziesz na pewno. On tu będzie cały dzień, z żoną, bo ona ma niedługo rodzić.

– No dobrze...

Nicolas zamyślił się. Nawet dobrze się składało, bo sam już myślał o tym, żeby znaleźć mecenasa i porozmawiać z nim, poprosić o jakieś wskazówki, cokolwiek...

– Nico, ja cię teraz zostawię. Chcę do domu, do własnego łóżka. A jeszcze muszę iść do PIMY, dokończyć i wysłać artykuł, bo dziś ostateczny termin. Ani trochę mi się to nie podoba.

Wstała i przeciągnęła się.

– Wszystko mnie boli po tej nocy. – Potarła oczy i skrzywiła się. Ziewnęła. – Ale wrócę po ciebie wieczorem. Ciesz się, że dłużej cię tu nie chcą.

A potem Irina go pocałowała i już jej nie było. Za to wkrótce zjawiła się pani profesor, świeża i pełna energii, potwierdzając, że wypuści go do domu pod wieczór. Nicolasowi nie zostało więc nic innego, jak założyć szpitalny szlafroczek i iść szukać mecenasa d'Etollé'a. Było faktycznie po ósmej i prawdę mówiąc, wciąż czuł się śpiący i zmęczony, ale nie zasnąłby w żaden sposób.

Znalazł go po dobrym kwadransie poszukiwań w miejscu, które rzeczywiście nazywało się tarasem. Taras, położony tuż obok bufetu, wyglądał całkowicie zgodnie z nazwą, jednak wszystkie piękne widoki, jakie się z niego roztaczały, stanowiły jedynie misternie przygotowaną iluzję. W tej chwili widać było łąkę pełną kwiatów i skraj lasu. Nicolas słyszał nawet śpiew ptaków. Kilka z okrągłych stolików zajmowali pacjenci w szpitalnych szlafrokach i ich rodziny.

Mecenas siedział w głębi sali, pogrążony w rozmowie z młodą kobietą w zaawansowanej ciąży, a na kolanach trzymał może dwuletniego chłopca, który wołał coś niezrozumiale, domagając się uwagi rodziców. Cały obrazek był niesamowicie sympatyczny i Nicolas przystanął, mimowolnie uśmiechnięty, nie chcąc go popsuć. Dopiero po chwili podszedł bliżej.

– Witam, inspektorze, proszę tu do nas – zawołał mecenas dostrzegając go, w czym swój udział miał radosny okrzyk chłopca. – Kochanie – zwrócił się do żony. – Poznaj inspektora Nicolasa Lejeune. Inspektorze, to moja żona, Renée. Proszę, niech pan siada. Jak się pan czuje? Nie spodziewałem się pana tak szybko.

– Czuję się zupełnie dobrze – zapewnił Nicolas, ciężko opadając na krzesło. – Chciałem jak najszybciej... Cóż, jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się, jak bardzo narozrabiałem.

Mecenas kiwnął głową, a Nicolas pod jego badawczym spojrzeniem, z trudem powstrzymał się od odwrócenia wzroku.

– Zostawię was samych – powiedziała pani Renée i zabrała chłopca z kolan mecenasa. – Chodź do mamy, Alan. Tata musi porozmawiać z panem, a my pójdziemy na spacer.

Wstała, wstał również mecenas i pocałował żonę w policzek. Nicolas chciał również się podnieść, ale pani Renée pokręciła głową.

– Nie trzeba, niech pan siedzi. – Wzięła synka za rękę i powoli odeszli. Mecenas odprowadzał ją wzrokiem, póki nie zniknęła mu z oczu i pewnie sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze swojego błogiego uśmiechu. Na Nicolasa popatrzył dopiero, kiedy nie mógł już widzieć żony.

– Jak bardzo pan narozrabiał, tak? – zapytał, poważniejąc. Nicolas czuł, że się rumieni. Gdyby mecenas zapytał go teraz, dlaczego się w ogóle pojedynkował, nie umiałby uzasadnić. Wszystkie argumenty o byciu dzielnym aurorem zabrzmiałyby jak zapewnienia pięciolatka, że zabrał miotłę ojcu, bo wiadomo, że dzielne dzieci nie boją się latać, a że wylądował w najlepszym porcelanowym serwisie babci, to już naprawdę nie jego wina, bo nikt babci nie kazał rozstawiać tego wszystkiego na stole właśnie teraz, no i tak w ogóle, no...

Mecenas pokiwał głową.

– Muszę powiedzieć, że wcale nie tak bardzo. Podliczając wszystkie zyski i straty, mógłbym nawet powiedzieć, że wyszliśmy na plus. Więc niech się pan aż tak bardzo nie martwi.

Nicolas, zaskoczony, zamrugał.

– Jak to?... Hrabia wczoraj...

– Każdy byłby zdenerwowany na miejscu hrabiego Dragomirescu wczoraj wieczorem – przerwał mu mecenas. – W pierwszej chwili chciał, żeby ogół wampirów nie dowiedział o niczym, podobnie jak i cała nasza czarodziejska społeczność. Ale sam pan rozumie, że to niemożliwe. Pan na pewno już z kimś rozmawiał o pojedynku. Podobnie pana przeciwnik. Ma pan szczęście, że to był pojedynek bez sekundantów, wampir najwyraźniej chciał załatwić sprawę szybko i zlekceważył pana. Nawiasem mówiąc, wciąż jest głuchy. Sekundanci, o ile nie wpadliby w zasięg pana głosu, rozszarpaliby pana w pięć sekund, bez różdżek i bardzo dokładnie.

Nicolas siedział sztywno i próbował nie przejmować się tym, co słyszał. Nie chciał przy mecenasie wyjść na kogoś strachliwego czy zbyt wrażliwego. Ale nie potrafił powstrzymać drżących rąk czy krwi, by nie odpływała mu z twarzy.

– W każdym razie, zwyciężył pan w pojedynku. Gratuluję – mecenas się uśmiechnął.

– E... dziękuję... – odpowiedział Nicolas zupełnie odruchowo.

– Razem z hrabim Dragomirescu wezwaliśmy aurorów, którzy odtransportowali pańskiego przeciwnika do Conciergerie – ciągnął d'Etollé neutralnym tonem, lekko zamyślony, składając razem czubki palców. – I tutaj najważniejsza część, przynajmniej dla pana. Szefostwo aurorów zdecydowało się przymknąć oko na pański pojedynek i potraktować go raczej jako udaną próbę schwytania groźnego przestępcy, członka Gangu, a co więcej, z narażeniem życia. I tego się trzymajmy. Tak jest czarno na białym w porannym l'Illumination.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Nicolas próbował sobie to wszystko jakoś poukładać, kiedy mecenas dodał:

– Szef aurorów wpadł na pomysł, żeby uhonorować pana za to odpowiednim odznaczeniem, a może awansem...

Nicolas wpatrywał się uważnie w d'Etollé'a. Na twarzy mecenasa nie drgnął żaden mięsień, nie pojawił się żaden uśmiech. Nicolas poczuł się strasznie zmęczony i zagubiony w całym tym szaleństwie.

– Odznaczeniem?... – na pół szepnął, na pół jęknął. – Ale dlaczego? Ja przecież... Ja nie chcę... Ja przecież powinienem już być martwy...Czy nie można zrobić tak, jakby... jakby mnie tam nie było?

Mecenas patrzył spokojnie zaciekawiony.

– Panie mecenasie... – Nicolas rozpaczliwie starał się zapełnić ciszę. – Przecież pan wie, że nie ma za co dawać nagrody, wręcz przeciwnie.

Miał ochotę zerwać się z krzesła i uciec. Przecenił własne siły, przychodząc tutaj. Nie był jeszcze gotowy, żeby poradzić sobie z nowymi problemami. W głowie mu się kręciło.

– Czy pan rozumie, co mówi? – zapytał wreszcie mecenas. – Cała sprawa ma szansę skończyć się w sposób niesamowicie dla pana korzystny, a pan co? Boi się pan? Poniekąd rozumiem, wampiry patrzące na Gang przychylniej mogą potraktować pana niezbyt przyjaźnie... Ale jeśli dobrze to rozegrać, byłaby to pana szansa do zrobienia kariery. Piękna szansa.

Nicolas tylko popatrzył rozpaczliwie i pokręcił głową. Czuł się wykorzystywany. Nie wiedział, czy przez szefa, który wymyślił nagrodę, czy przez mecenasa, ale chciał krzyczeć, odepchnąć od siebie wszystkie te kombinacje, wyszarpnąć się, uciec... To, co mecenas powiedział o karierze, przeraziło go jeszcze bardziej. Wszystko było nie tak, zupełnie nie tak...

– Sprawa nabiera tempa, rozgłosu – ciągnął dalej mecenas. – Może się okazać, że w którymś momencie okrzykną pana czymś w rodzaju bohatera, który pokonał i schwytał członka znienawidzonego Gangu.

Nicolasowi zrobiło się niedobrze. Opuścił głowę. Niech ktoś przyjdzie, błagam, myślał. Niech stanie się coś, co to przerwie.

– Inspektorze? – mecenas lekko dotknął jego ramienia. – Źle się pan czuje?

Nicolas podniósł głowę, popatrzył na d'Etollé'a i zbierając wszystkie siły, powiedział szybko:

– Odmawiam. Czy nie można rozwiązać tego inaczej? Nie zgadzam się na żadną nagrodę, ani awans. To był pojedynek, z powodów czysto osobistych, w dodatku zupełnie nie przemyślałem konsekwencji. Powinienem zostać ukarany, nie awansowany. Jeśli szef to zrobi, ja odejdę ze służby – powiedział na jednym oddechu.

Mecenas zamrugał. A potem się uśmiechnął.

– Cieszy mnie to, co pan mówi. Nawet bardzo. Cieszę się, że nie pomyliłem się co do pana.

– Jak to?...

– Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby rozdmuchano to zdarzenie i przekuto je w wielki tryumf ludzi nad wampirami. Muszę przyznać, że trochę przesadziłem, opisując ten rozgłos w prasie. Od razu zapewniam, że nie pada tam pana nazwisko, ani nawet zawód, a uwaga koncentruje się na samym fakcie złapania członka Gangu. Do tej pory byli przecież nieuchwytni, a przypominam, że podlegają temu samemu prawu co wszyscy, wampiry są w świetle wszystkich ustaw pełnoprawnymi obywatelami. Dołożyłem starań, żeby wszyscy koncentrowali się raczej na więźniu i tym, co można z niego wyciągnąć przesłuchaniem. Naturalnie nastroje są gorące, więc nasz wampir nie ma lekko. Ale gdyby chciał pan tej nagrody i tego rozgłosu, szef aurorów i Minister Magii byliby bardziej niż chętni, by wykorzystać to do swojej propagandy, nie bójmy się tego słowa. A tak – owszem, dziennikarze pewnie dowiedzą się, że do pojedynku stanął auror, ale nie pozwolimy im poznać pana nazwiska. Zresztą mam przeczucie, że sensacji będzie tyle, że to i tak zejdzie na dalszy plan. Sama obecność hrabiego na miejscu pojedynku jednak nie powinna wyjść na jaw. Kiedy zjawili się aurorzy, byłem tam tylko ja sam. Natknąłem się na was, wyprawiłem pana i pannę Sołowinową do Świętego Filipa i, że tak powiem, zabezpieczyłem miejsce zdarzenia.

Nicolas popatrzył na mecenasa bezradnie, próbując to jakoś ogarnąć.

– Pan sprawdzał, co powiem?...

Mecenas westchnął.

– Tak, przyznaję, że tak. Przepraszam – powiedział, i brzmiało to szczerze. – Chyba zmęczyłem pana trochę za bardzo.

Nicolas rzeczywiście był zmęczony, ale nie o to mu chodziło. Raczej powiedziałby o rozżaleniu, jakiejś pretensji do mecenasa, której nie umiał się pozbyć.

– Co teraz, mecenasie?... – zapytał w końcu. Potrzebował jasnych wskazówek. Potrzebował, żeby ktoś mu powiedział co dalej ma zrobić, bo sam zwątpił już we wszystkie swoje decyzje.

– Teraz, inspektorze, powinien pan wrócić do swojej sali i się położyć. A kiedy wyjdzie pan ze szpitala, proszę pracować dalej, jakby nic się nie stało. I proszę mi uwierzyć, pan jest najlepszym człowiekiem do tego zadania.

Nicolas pokręcił przecząco głową, wpatrując się w mecenasa pustym wzrokiem.

– Nie rozumiem tego, mecenasie. Pan wie, że tak nie jest. Nigdy nie prowadziłem takiego śledztwa. Nie mam pojęcia jak poruszać się wśród wszystkich problemów z wampirami...

Mecenas nic nie odpowiedział. Wahał się. Tylko niech nie mówi niczego, żeby mnie zbyć, pomyślał Nicolas.

– Czy to dlatego, mecenasie? Ja dostałem tę pracę, bo nic nie wiem i nie umiem? Myślałem, że po prostu szef zlekceważył hrabiego, wampiry, ale pan naprawdę mi mówi, że to właśnie ja... Niech mi pan powie o co chodzi, proszę...

D'Etollé westchnął.

– Dobrze, inspektorze. Chcę to panu powiedzieć i zapewniam, że szczerze tak uważam. To ja wybrałem pana do tego zadania. Powiedzmy, hmm, skłoniłem pańskich przełożonych, żeby w razie czego sprawy związane z wampirami oddali właśnie panu. Ale nie dlatego, że nic pan nie wie i nie umie, zaznaczam, że tylko przytoczyłem pańskie słowa. Panu, ponieważ nie jest pan zepsuty jak reszta aurorów. Niewielu zostało takich, na których naprawdę można polegać. Jeszcze mniej takich, którzy w kwestii wampirów zajmują inne stanowisko niż szefostwo. Przecież kiedy zmieniły się władze, służby aurorskie zostały gruntownie zreorganizowane. Pan zawieruszył się w Przedpokoju, ale jest pan oficerem, zatem teoretycznie, formalnie raczej, nie było przeszkód. Pan szczerze przejmuje się śledztwem. Szczerze martwił się pan o hrabiego. I tak dalej. Nie mogłem powiedzieć panu z góry o co chodzi, przepraszam za to, ale tego właśnie oczekiwałem wysyłając tam pana, a nie umiejętności czy wiedzy. I nie zawiodłem się. Długo już pracuję nad tym, żeby ludzie wybili sobie z głowy to szaleństwo i spojrzeli na wampiry i inne mniejszości przytomniej. Hrabia i Lord Pierwszy Strażnik robią to samo wśród wampirów. Można powiedzieć, że jesteśmy partnerami. – Mecenas urwał i przez kilka sekund przyglądał się Nicolasowi. – Ale teraz, kiedy pan już o wszystkim wie, wybór należy do pana. Nie mogę i nie chcę dłużej panem sterować. Wystarczy, że pan powie, a dopilnuję, żeby sprawę wypadku w PIMIE przekazano komuś innemu.

Nicolas przełknął ślinę. Czuł się coraz gorzej i coraz trudniej było mu myśleć, ale chciał podjąć wszystkie decyzje tu i teraz, żeby już niczego nie przedłużać, i tylko wiedzieć, co robić, bez tego strasznego napięcia i niezdecydowania. Zrezygnować?... Mecenas nim manipulował. Ale mecenas powiedział, że Nicolas jest najwłaściwszy do tego śledztwa. Mecenas chce pogodzenia ludzi i wampirów i wybrał... Wybrał, bo Nicolas wierzył w bycie dzielnym aurorem. Pojedynek też był z powodu bycia dzielnym aurorem. Poza tym, Nicolas nie uciekł przed pojedynkiem. Ma szansę zostać dzielnym aurorem. Ale mecenas manipulował... jak narzędziem, zabawką, dzieckiem... Ale ostatecznie, co z tego? Jeśli Nicolas może coś zrobić... A mecenas będzie nad nim czuwał... kierował... Czy Nicolas ma być jako atrapa? Żeby auror prowadzący śledztwo nie przeszkadzał?

– Nie musi pan decydować teraz – powiedział ostrożnie d'Etollé i to przeważyło szalę.

– Tak, zrobię to – oświadczył szybko Nicolas. – Dokończę śledztwo.

Mecenas uśmiechnął się z widoczną ulgą. Ale czy prawdziwą?

– Ciszę się, inspektorze – zapewnił wstając. – Chodźmy więc, ja znaleźć żonę, a pan odpoczywać. Pomogę panu.

Nicolas, wsparty lekko na ramieniu mecenasa, wrócił do swojej sali i opadł na łóżko. Czuł przede wszystkim głębokie rozczarowanie i nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć. Przecież tak naprawdę, to żadnego śledztwa nie prowadził... Owszem, przesłuchał parę osób, ale nad wszystkim i tak czuwał mecenas, a w dodatku wszystko działo się poza wiedzą i właściwie przeciwko jego przełożonym. W końcu sięgnął po fiolkę z Eliksirem Bezsennego Snu, który wczoraj przyniosła profesor d'Herblay.

Obudził się w sam raz, żeby profesor d'Herblay mogła go zbadać i wypisać do domu. Kiedy zjawiła się ziewająca i podenerwowana Irina, Nicolas był już przebrany w mundur i gotowy do wyjścia. Irina wzięła go pod rękę i przytuliła się.

– Przepraszam za tę całą awanturę wczoraj w nocy – mruknęła. – Byłam strasznie zdenerwowana, bo bałam się o ciebie. I jakkolwiek większość z tego, co powiedziałam, było prawdą, to byłam też bardzo z ciebie dumna.

– Nic się nie stało – Nicolas uśmiechnął się do niej. Ucieszyła go ta pochwała, kto wie, czy nie najbardziej ze wszystkiego, co ostatnio słyszał.

– Jak byłam dziś w PIMIE, to poszukałam w bibliotece czegoś o dźwiękodziejach. Chciałam dowiedzieć się czegoś o tym, co stało się podczas pojedynku.

– Myślę, że to był tylko bardzo głośny krzyk. Sam nie bardzo pamiętam.

Irina westchnęła.

– Przez chwilę sama chciałam spróbować się czegoś śpiewanego nauczyć, ale wychodzi na to, że bez talentu można tylko same podstawy i to bardzo ciężką pracą, takie, że się nawet nie ma czym pochwalić...

Nicolas uśmiechnął się.

– Irino, myślę, że jakbyś chciała, to mogłabyś całkiem sporo się nauczyć, zresztą masz czarujący głos, tylko po co ci to?

– Ach, po nic, po prostu mnie to zainteresowało. Czarujący, ale nie do czarowania – Irina roześmiała się, a potem płynnie przeszła w ziewnięcie. – Nie miałam ani chwili, żeby się przespać – wyjaśniła.– Zaraz wracam do domu i się kładę. Nie spałam porządnie, od kiedy spotkaliśmy tego wampira, to już dwie zarwane noce. To szkodzi na cerę, wiesz?

– Przepraszam... – Nicolas się roześmiał.

– A potrafiłbyś rzucić śpiewaną Avadę? – zapytała ni z tego, ni z owego Irina.

– Co?!... Nie! – wykrzyknął Nicolas. – Żartujesz sobie? Normalnej też nie potrafię.

– Nie?... Przepraszam, tak sobie pomyślałam... Przez ten pojedynek.

– Pojedynek to było coś zupełnie innego. To nie miało nic wspólnego ze śpiewaną Avadą. Zresztą to się tak nie nazywa.

– Nie? Ale to też zaklęcie zabijające.

– Tak – westchnął Nicolas. – Musimy o tym mówić?

– Po prostu to ciekawe.

– Większość normalnych zaklęć ma śpiewane odpowiedniki. Wszystkie trzy Niewybaczalne mają. Ale tego się dźwiękodziejów nie uczy.

– No domyślam się.

Irina znów ziewnęła. Nicolas otrząsnął się. Uczono go teorii śpiewanych Niewybaczalnych. Chyba trochę za wcześnie, bo potem śniły mu się po nocy i budził się przy dźwiękach śpiewanego Cruciatusa. Nie miał pojęcia, jak brzmi naprawdę, ale jego wyobraźnia wytworzyła coś pomiędzy piskiem kredy o tablicę a chrzęstem kruszonych skorupek od jajka.

– Jak brzmi śpiewana Avada? – zapytała nagle Irina, która najwidoczniej nie mogła powstrzymać ciekawości. Nicolasowi przypomniało się zwierzątko, które złapała i miała pokroić. Czy już to zrobiła?

– Nie brzmi. Śpiewana Avada to cisza. Tłumi wszystkie dźwięki. Może rozchodzić się na wszystkie strony, albo być skierowana na jeden cel. Wtedy trafiony człowiek umiera, pozornie bez powodu, a dookoła wszystko jest nietknięte. To chyba najbardziej niezauważalna śmierć z możliwych. Zresztą nawet jakby miała jakiś dźwięk, to każdy, kto by go usłyszał, umarłby... Irina, proszę cię, już przestań.

– Przepraszam – mruknęła, ale trochę nieuważnie.

– Chodźmy już. Nie cierpię szpitala – mruknął Nicolas, rozglądając się dookoła. – Czuję się tutaj tak obco, strasznie. Ostatni raz tu byłem, jak mój dziadek umierał. Babcia nie pozwalała nikomu się wyłamać z czuwania, choć mama by mnie chętnie zostawiła w domu. Ale ja chciałem tu być, to nie było tak... Martwiłem się o dziadka, rozumiałem, że to już ostatnie chwile. Na koniec siedziałem tu całymi dniami i czasem wydawało mi się, że my czekamy, aż dziadek umrze. Szpital kojarzy mi się teraz z miejscem do umierania...

– Nico... Jak wracałam po rozmowie z hrabim, to widziałam młodą mamę z malutkim dzieckiem. Tutaj rodzą się dzieci, a ludzie wracają do zdrowia. A teraz już daj spokój, zaraz zasnę na stojąco...

Wychodzili już ze Świętego Filipa. Nicolas przypadkiem spojrzał na pozostawioną na szpitalnym korytarzu gazetę. Półświadomie chwycił ją i przeczytał: „Schwytany członek Gangu będzie skazany na śmierć!". Zakręciło mu się w głowie.

– Nico? – Irina zajrzała przez jego ramię. – Co tam jest?

Przeczytała, a potem zmierzyła go surowym wzrokiem.

– Nie. Nawet nie próbuj czuć się winny. To przecież przestępca! Jak możesz czuć się winny, że skazali go na śmierć?

– Co z tego, że przestępca? – jęknął Nicolas. – Śmierć to śmierć. Nie chcę...

– Aaa – jęknęła Irina w odpowiedzi. – Jesteś straszny. Czasem mam wrażenie, że ty po prostu masz za dużo empatii i nie wiesz, co z nią zrobić! Ale to dziwne, bo mecenas mówił, że sąd chce go przesłuchiwać, a nie skazywać. Może nie za pojedynek go skazują... Zresztą, Nico, no przestań! Wiadomo, że nie za pojedynek, za to już nie grozi kara śmierci i to od dawna! Jeśli go skazują, to za przestępstwa. – Wzięła go za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą, do wyjścia. – Przecież nie możesz się czuć winny wobec przestępców, których łapiesz.

Nicolas westchnął. No niby tak. Miała rację. Posłusznie poszedł za nią, mocno trzymając jej rękę. Czuł, że potrzebuje jeszcze trochę czasu, by się z tym oswoić.

– W ogóle czasem warto czytać całe artykuły, bo one mają dalszy ciąg, poza nagłówkiem – powiedziała kąśliwie Irina, która wciąż trzymała przed oczami artykuł. – Nie skazali go, to tylko luźne obietnice ministra. I nie masz się czym martwić.

Irina kominkiem wróciła do siebie wyspać się wreszcie porządnie, a on został sam. Chciała go odprowadzić do domu, ale nie miał serca jeszcze i tam jej ciągnąć. Zdjął aurorski płaszcz i wszedł do mugolskiej części Paryża. Nie mógł pójść do rodziny ani przyjaciół, bo oni wciąż o niczym nie wiedzieli i chciał, by tak zostało. Alicji wysłał sowę jeszcze ze szpitala, ale ona nie była właściwą osobą do rozmowy. Swoją drogą, z trudem mógł uwierzyć, że rozmawiał z nią zaledwie wczoraj. Stanął bezradnie na środku ulicy, w tłumie ludzi, i zupełnie nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Nagle znalazł się w sytuacji, kiedy do nikogo nie mógł się zwrócić. Przypomniało mu to, jak czuł się przed pojedynkiem, jak samotnie... Jakie pytania wtedy przychodziły mu do głowy i na jak wiele z nich nie było żadnych odpowiedzi. Powoli poszedł przed siebie, na razie bez celu. Wszedł do kawiarni, zwabiony słodkim zapachem. Zawsze był strasznym łasuchem, ale teraz po prostu tego potrzebował. Zamówił kawałek tortu chałwowego, nieprzyzwoicie słodkiego. Chyba inni w ten sam sposób się upijają, pomyślał. Jak był mały, to przypominał kluskę albo klopsika, a jakim cudem udało mu się z tego wyrosnąć, było tajemnicą nawet dla niego samego. Jak to dobrze, że mogę myśleć o czymś innym przez chwilę, przeleciało mu przez głowę i z tą myślą oczywiście wszystko się popsuło. Znów było źle, znów był aurorem, który udaje, że prowadzi śledztwo, znów wampir był skazany na śmierć... Zamówił drugi kawałek tortu, ale tak gdzieś w połowie odłożył widelczyk, bo nie był w stanie przełknąć ani kawałka więcej, ani nawet na to patrzeć. Z czego to jest zrobione, z samego cukru? Z gumy? Zapłacił i szybko wyszedł.

Przechodząc obok Palais Justice, pomyślał, że równie dobrze może wejść i dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Pokręcił się po korytarzach, pozaglądał do znajomych, witany zdziwieniem, zaciekawieniem, niekiedy żartem. Niewiele się dowiedział, za to złapał się na tym, że mimowolnie odsuwa się od ludzi na korytarzu w obawie przed zderzeniem.

Palais Justice pustoszał powoli, zostawali tylko aurorzy najbardziej zapracowani i ci, którzy mieli dyżur nocą. Nicolas zmęczony usiadł na jakimś krześle na korytarzu. Czas się zbierać do domu, pomyślał, tylko tam nikogo nie ma. Kolejny raz postawił na swoim i wyprowadził się od rodziny do własnego, małego mieszkania. Ale wcale nie czuł się dobrze, mieszkając sam. Po dwóch latach było to tak samo dziwne, jak i na początku.

– Nicolas? – usłyszał nagle kobiecy głos. – Coś się stało?

– Antoinette – uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny w zielonym mundurze ekspertów. Antoinette szkoliła się u szyfrantów i kryptologów służb aurorskich.

– Wyglądasz jak po jakiejś większej akcji, ale ty przecież nie zajmujesz się takimi sprawami?

– A jednak... – westchnął. – A co u ciebie? Masz dużo pracy?

– Nie – Antoinette usiadła obok niego. – Wręcz przeciwnie. Mam tylko mnóstwo nieciekawych ćwiczeń do zrobienia.

Pokazała stos papierów, które niosła. Całe naręcze do zaszyfrowania lub odszyfrowania. Nicolas uśmiechnął się do niej. Był pewien, że nikt nie jest w tym lepszy od niej, nawet jeśli się dopiero szkoliła.

– No dobrze – powiedziała Antoinette przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Mów, co się stało. Całym sobą prosisz, żeby ktoś się tobą zajął, wiesz?

Nicolas poczuł, że się rumieni.

– Przepraszam – powiedział, ale nie przestał się uśmiechać. – Miałem ciężki dzień, dwa, hmm, kilka dni.

Antoinette pokiwała głową.

– No to chodź do mnie do pokoju. Dziś pozwolę ci się wypłakać. Dostałam swój własny pokój. – Szyfrantka otworzyła drzwi na końcu korytarza. – Co prawda malutki i przerobiony ze starego magazynu na szczotki, ale co własny, to własny. Wreszcie mogę się skupić na tym, co robię.

Pokoik rzeczywiście był maleńki. Wąski, cały zabudowany regałami pełnymi papierów, w dodatku pośrodku wciśnięto biurko pokryte teczkami, notatkami, piórami...

– Naprawdę możesz tu coś znaleźć?

– Naprawdę – uśmiechnęła się psotnie. – Siadaj – wskazała na krzesło po drugiej stronie biurka. – Wiem, że to żaden luksus, ale zawsze coś. Zrobię herbatę.

Postawiła przed nim parujący kubek i cukierniczkę.

– Słodzisz?... – zamrugała zdziwiona. – Nico, ile ty tego sypiesz?...

– A... nieważne – zaczerwienił się. – Potrzebuję czegoś słodkiego.

– Ja wiem, że ty jesteś łasuch, ale sześć łyżeczek? Nie da się być słodszym, niż już jesteś. To już mów, co się dzieje? Ja tu siedzę w tych szyfrach i zupełnie nie wiem, co wy robicie na zewnątrz.

– Ach... – Nicolas zamieszał herbatę i zasłuchał się w stukanie łyżeczki. – Sam już nie wiem, mam okropny mętlik w głowie. Pewnie będzie strasznie nieskładnie.

– Nie przejmuj się, rozszyfrowywać też potrafię.

Uśmiechnął się.

– Ja po prostu dużo lepiej się czuję, kiedy mogę z kimś rozmawiać... – wziął kubek w dwie ręce, żeby się ogrzać, podniósł do ust. Prawie wypluł pierwszy łyk. – Okropnie słodkie... – wyjaśnił zdziwionej Antoinette. Usilnie próbował odpędzić wizję tortu chałwowego zanim zrobi mu się niedobrze.

– Ale wyglądałeś jakbyś wiedział, co robisz, sypiąc tyle. Daj spróbować – Antoinette upiła łyk i skrzywiła się. – Zęby mnie bolą od razu. Chcesz nową herbatę?

– Jeśli to nie problem...

Tym razem nic nie posłodził i z ulgą napił się gorzkiej, ignorując uśmiech szyfrantki.

– Nie myślałam, że zobaczę cię kiedyś pijącego gorzką herbatę.

– No... to pewnie po szpitalu – mruknął, bo głupio mu było powiedzieć o torcie.

– Szpitalu? Nico, co ty zrobiłeś?

– No... Słyszałaś o pojedynku? Z członkiem Gangu?

– O tym wampirze, co wczoraj...? Coś słyszałam, ale niewiele...

– To byłem ja.

– Ale nie jako wampir?

– Co?...

– Nie wiem, to wydaje mi się nieprawdopodobne. Czy ty mi mówisz, że pojedynkowałeś się z wampirem? To jak go złapali?

Westchnął i jej opowiedział w skrócie. Antoinette wysłuchała i na koniec pogłaskała go po głowie.

– No to już się nie dziwię tym sześciu łyżeczkom.

– Nie bardzo wiem, co jeszcze mówić. Tyle rzeczy się nazbierało, że sam już nie wiem, co tam robię i co mam robić. Opowiedz mi, co u ciebie. Żebym przez chwilę myślał o czymś innym.

– U mnie? – Antoinette uśmiechnęła się i oparła brodę na ręce. – Zmieniam pracę.

– Co takiego? – Nicolas aż się zakrztusił. – Jak to zmieniasz? Ale... awansowali cię?

– Nie – Antoinette pokręciła głową. – Do awansu daleko i wcale mi się tam nie spieszy. Widzisz, teraz już mam całkiem dobrą orientację, czego ten zawód wymaga. Jeśli będę znała szyfry aurorskie, tajne łamane przez poufne, to będzie się to wiązało ze strasznymi ograniczeniami w życiu prywatnym. Ze stresem, koniecznością opowiadania się, gdzie jestem, kiedy nie pracuję, z zagrożeniem... Nic fajnego.

– Ale przecież chciałaś tę pracę? Ciężko na to pracowałaś i...

– Co się nauczyłam, to moje – Antoinette wydawała się zupełnie nieporuszona jego wzburzeniem. – To było ciekawe, ale nie tak wyobrażam sobie moje życie. Wczoraj byłam na rozmowie o pracę numerologa, na Sorbonie. Przecież to numerologią się interesuję, nie kryminalistyką. Tutaj mają świetny warsztat, ale cena za wysoka, że tak powiem. Poza tym myślimy z mężem o dziecku – głos jej złagodniał, rozmarzyła się. – Widzisz, wolę spokojne życie z rodziną niż to szaleństwo, nawet jeśli lepiej płatne i bardziej prestiżowe. Nico, co ci jest? – sięgnęła nad biurkiem i musnęła czubkami palców jego czoło. Oderwał wzrok od herbaty i spojrzał na nią. – Wyglądasz na strasznie wymiętoszonego.

– Ja... Ja nie wiem. – Oparł czoło na rękach, a łokcie na biurku. – Sam zastanawiałem się, czy ta praca jest dla mnie, to dlatego...

– Nico, ale tobie wszyscy od lat mówią, że powinieneś ją zmienić. Co się stało, że teraz zwątpiłeś?

Podniósł głowę, żeby popatrzeć na dziewczynę.

– Ostatnio... Chyba zacząłem pracować – powiedział i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Dostałem śledztwo do przeprowadzenia. W pewnym sensie przynajmniej. A ja wciąż nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego na świecie są przestępcy. Wczoraj prawie zginąłem, a ten, z którym się biłem, jest skazany na śmierć. Moja dziewczyna mówi mi, żebym nie czuł się winny, że aresztuję kogoś. Ale ja się z tym strasznie czuję. Mam znaleźć przestępcę, a nie potrafię podejrzewać nikogo. Kiedy patrzę na kogoś, o kim wiem, że zrobił coś bardzo złego, to mnie to przeraża i przerasta. Nie wiem, to takie obce. Wiem, że jestem naiwny, ale to przecież ludzie, tacy jak my. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego robią takie rzeczy. Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby ktoś z własnej woli kogoś zabijał. Próbuję ułożyć jakąś wersję śledczą, ale odrzucam każdą, bo wydaje mi się zbyt okropna, zbyt nierealna. Moi koledzy z pracy wydają mi się tacy cyniczni, kiedy słucham ich rozmów. Ja tak nie potrafię. I jeszcze nigdy nie byłem tak blisko śmierci. Tak bardzo się bałem. Nie miałem z kim rozmawiać, bo nie chciałem, żeby inni się o mnie martwili. Może to był błąd... – Sięgnął nad biurkiem i wziął Antoinette za rękę. – Dziękuję, że tu ze mną siedzisz. Bardzo dziękuję. Nie chciałem wracać do pustego domu. Wczoraj przez chwilę chciałem się zabić. To było krótkie, ale straszne. Boję się, że kiedyś znów coś takiego przeżyję.

Antoinette słuchała uważnie, pochylona ku niemu, bo mówił cicho. Nicolas westchnął. Nie oczekiwał nawet rady, wystarczyło, że mógł to powiedzieć na głos, do kogoś żywego, kto słuchał. Rady zresztą nie było, Antoinette nie udawała, że wie co robić, ani nie próbowała go pouczać. Rozstali się po dwóch czy trzech godzinach i tyluż herbatach, kiedy Nicolas miał już tylko tyle siły, żeby dowlec się do domu i w ubraniu paść na łóżko.

Następnego dnia zastanowił się, czy nie powinien pójść znów do Palais Justice, by porozmawiać z szefem. Bądź co bądź, komisarz może chcieć mu coś przekazać albo się czegoś dowiedzieć. Ale po chwili namysłu zrezygnował i poszedł prosto do PIMY. Prawdopodobnie jedyne, co by usłyszał, to długa i gniewna tyrada, z której wnioski można było streścić w jednym zdaniu: nie wychylaj się, a jeśli już musisz, to chociaż pomyśl, co robisz. A, i jeszcze szef byłby zły o tę nagrodę. Nicolas wolał zwyczajnie zabrać się do pracy. Czuł się pełen energii, najgorsze już przecież za nim, a teraz powinien po prostu postarać się najlepiej, jak umie. Wszystkie wczorajsze problemy i rozważania wydawały mu się odległe i przesadne, nawet głupio mu było, kiedy wspominał, ile marudził Antoinette, Irinie, jak słabo musiał wypaść przed mecenasem. Dziś wszystko było inne, może nie miał już siły na myślenie, a może właśnie teraz dopiero myślał jasno. Dzień był piękny, słońce świeciło i po raz pierwszy od dobrych dwóch tygodni na niebie nie widać było ani jednej chmurki. Spacer ulicami Paryża był samą przyjemnością i Nicolas z radością przyglądał się ludziom, uśmiechając się ilekroć skrzyżowało się jego spojrzenie z czyimś innym. Wchodząc do PIMY z Alei Czcigodnych, natknął się na Nataszę.

– Dzień dobry pani – zawołał, przytrzymując drzwi i przepuszczając ją pierwszą. Natasza uniosła wysoko brwi.

– No proszę, ileż radości – powiedziała z krzywym uśmiechem. – Aż się boję odezwać, żeby nic nie popsuć.

– Pani Nataszo, wystarczy, że pani się naprawdę uśmiechnie – odparł Nicolas ze szczerością człowieka, który dostał drugą szansę na wszystko. – Nie trzeba nic mówić.

Natasza, słysząc to, zrobiła jeszcze więcej - roześmiała się, głośno, szczerze i całkiem sympatycznie.

– Mój aurorze, dawno nikt mi czegoś podobnego nie powiedział. Ludzie są ekonomiczni, nie marnują oddechu na niespełniające się życzenia.

– Moje spełniło się z nawiązką – Nicolas beztrosko wzruszył ramionami. – Cuda też się czasem zdarzają.

Natasza zastanowiła się chwilę, potem odwróciła do Nicolasa i, nic nie mówiąc, uśmiechnęła się. Szczerze. Oddał uśmiech. Niejasno pomyślał, że życie jest bardzo piękne.

Odprowadził Nataszę do drzwi jej laboratorium i poszedł dalej, wprost do hrabiego. Wszedł sprężystym krokiem do jego zacienionego gabinetu. Miał ochotę zasalutować, ale powstrzymał się, pomyślawszy, że może to wypaść zbyt beztrosko i niepoważnie.

Hrabia przyjął go, siedząc przy biurku, pogrążony w papierach. Ale uśmiechnął się delikatnie na jego widok i odłożył pióro, gotów z uwagą wszystkiego wysłuchać.

– Panie hrabio, chciałem pana najmocniej przeprosić...

– Spokojnie, inspektorze, spokojnie – hrabia uniósł dłoń, potem wskazał fotel przed biurkiem. – Proszę siadać. Nie miałem jeszcze okazji, a chciałbym panu pogratulować pojedynku. Proszę się tak nie dziwić – uśmiechnął się. – Trzeba sporo odwagi, żeby tak jak pan stanąć do walki, mimo praktycznie zerowych szans. Bo przecież tak to w pańskim odczuciu musiało wyglądać, prawda? Nie mylę się?

– Nie, to prawda – powiedział cicho Nicolas, spuszczając wzrok.

– Tym bardziej chwali się to, że pan nie stchórzył. Szczerze gratuluję. I jeszcze dodam, że choć było z tym trochę kłopotów, udało się całą sprawę wyciszyć, a pana udział nie będzie powszechnie wiadomym faktem. Nie wiem, na ile zdenerwowany się panu wówczas wydałem, ale taki już mój słowiański temperament. Zapewniam pana, że nie żywię za nic urazy i cieszę się, że jest pan cały i zdrów.

Nicolas, z braku pomysłu na odpowiedź, uśmiechnął się do hrabiego, pierwszy raz tak naturalnie i bez nerwów. Nie czuł się już tak onieśmielony, jak bywał wcześniej w obecności wampira. Darzył hrabiego sympatią i tym bardziej chciał mu jakoś pomóc w całej tej aferze. Nawet harpia na swoim drążku nie wydawała się już groźna i wyniosła.

– Zabieram się zaraz do pracy, panie hrabio. Porozmawiam z pozostałymi pracownikami, a potem jeszcze raz rozejrzę się po laboratorium pana Cherlevoix.

– Proszę działać według własnego uznania – kiwnął głową hrabia. – Powodzenia, inspektorze.

Nicolas wyszedł od hrabiego nieco oszołomiony, ale w gruncie rzeczy bardzo szczęśliwy. Na parę chwil tylko wszedł do Iriny, dziwiąc ją, ale i zarażając swoją radością. Porozmawiał z Markiem, bibliotekarzem, ze smutną Swietłaną, która zjawiła się w pracy na parę godzin, żeby uporządkować najważniejsze sprawy, a także z braćmi Arnedo. Ale jednak nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby te rozmowy cokolwiek mu wyjaśniły. Nikt też nie rozpoznał kobiety na zdjęciu.

Nawet smutek Swietłany nie zdołał zatrzeć dobrego nastroju Nicolasa. Rosjanka wpuściła go do swojego gabinetu, podobnie urządzonego, co gabinet Iriny, posadziła na krześle przed biurkiem i poprosiła, by pytał, ale sama nie usiadła. Z założonymi na piersi rękoma oparła się o ramę okienną.

– Najpierw chciałem spytać o stan zdrowia pani męża – zaczął Nicolas cichym, ciepłym głosem. – Czy wiadomo coś nowego?

– Nie, nic – westchnęła Swietłana. – Profesor d'Herblay mówi, że David się obudzi, ale nie wiadomo kiedy i nie wiadomo, jakie ślady zostawił wypadek.

– Będzie dobrze – powiedział Nicolas, patrząc na Swietłanę uważnie i wkładając w to tyle przekonania, ile tylko umiał. Profesor Snape prawdopodobnie podejrzewałby w tej chwili Davida o nielegalne eksperymenty, a Swietłanę o próbę zabójstwa męża. Przypomniał sobie cyniczną uwagę jednego z wykładowców na kursie, że mężczyznę żonatego najczęściej zabija żona. Ale Nicolas nie chciał tak myśleć. Smutna Swietłana budziła w nim współczucie, chciał jej pomóc, a nie podejrzewać...

Swietłana kiwnęła głową i usiadła za biurkiem, podwijając jedną nogę i opierając łokcie o blat. Sprawiała teraz wrażenie młodszej i bardziej energicznej, niż wydawała mu się wcześniej. Wyglądała na silną kobietę.

– Wiem, że będzie dobrze – powiedziała. – Dziękuję za pana słowa – uśmiechnęła się, a Nicolas był zaskoczony, jak przyjemnie to zabrzmiało. Podziękowanie za coś, co zrobił dla niej, choćby tak mało...

– Chciałbym, żeby odpowiedziała mi pani na kilka pytań, pani Swietłano. Może to nam pomoże wyjaśnić, co się stało.

Kiwnęła głową i przygryzła usta, całą sobą dając mu do zrozumienia, że uważnie słucha. Pytał więc, ale nie udało mu się odkryć nic nowego. Swietłana opowiadała o eksperymentach Davida, w których absolutnie nie było nic niebezpiecznego. Wrogów nie miał, w rodzinie bez problemów. Normalne, spokojne życie. Nicolas znów zwątpił w to, co robi, zwłaszcza w pytania, które zadawał. Ale nie potrafił pytać tak, by wyłapać kłamstwa. Chciał wierzyć we wszystko, co ona mówiła.

– Zna pani tę kobietę? – pokazał na koniec zdjęcie.

– Nie – Swietłana wzięła je do ręki i uważnie obejrzała. – Nigdy jej nie widziałam. Wydaje się bardzo zdenerwowana, nie sądzi pan?

– No... tak – przyznał Nicolas, mając nadzieję, że Swietłana nie zauważy, że się zarumienił. – Dziękuję pani za pomoc. I życzę wszystkiego najlepszego. Na pewno cała sprawa skończy się dobrze.

Swietłana uśmiechnęła się, dość blado, ale i tak dużo piękniej niż wcześniej. Westchnęła, trochę jakby usłyszała przesadny, ale uroczy komplement. I Nicolas żałował, że to nie o komplement chodzi.

Olivier, do którego poszedł tuż po rozmowie ze Swietłaną, przyjął go chłodno i niechętnie. Wskazał mu taboret po drugiej stronie stołu laboratoryjnego.

– No dobrze, chwilę mam, ale pozwoli pan, że nie będę przerywał pracy – zamieszał coś energicznie i zawzięcie w kociołku. – Proszę pytać – rzucił, nie patrząc na Nicolasa. Podniósł wzrok tylko raz, kiedy Nicolas poprosił go o spojrzenie na zdjęcie.

– Nie – powiedział krótko i wrócił do krojenia... czegoś. Chyba lepiej było nie wiedzieć, co to takiego. Wydzielało nieznośnie ostry, kwaskowaty zapach, który zniknął dopiero, gdy Olivier zamaszystym ruchem wrzucił wszystko do kociołka i machnięciem różdżki oczyścił deskę i nóż.

Rozmowa skończyła się, kiedy Olivier stracił cierpliwość.

– No do diabła! – zawołał uderzając dłońmi o stół laboratoryjny. – Przecież to parodia! Zresztą obaj myślimy to samo, inspektorze. Nicolasie. Wyglądamy jak dwie kukiełki, lustrzane odbicia, ty blondyn, ja brunet, ty ścigasz zło, ja się w takim razie ukrywam. Nie, żebym był winny, choć co do złego, możemy negocjować. Aż żal na to patrzeć. I czemu to ma służyć? Jesteś naprawdę choć odrobinkę mądrzejszy po tej rozmowie?

Nicolas zaczerwienił się i nie mógł podnieść wzroku ze swoich rąk, zaciśniętych na zdjęciu i notesie, z równiutko ułożonych palców, białych mankietów koszuli...

– Ostatecznie, to i tak nie ma znaczenia – westchnął Olivier. – No, niech pan już idzie. Jeśli uważa pan, że to miało jakiś sens, to tym lepiej dla pana.

– Ależ miało... Jak mogłoby nie mieć? Przecież trzeba wyjaśnić, co się stało. Trzeba pomóc Davidowi, Swietłanie...

– Trzeba? – Olivier przeczesał włosy palcami. – Dlaczego? Przecież... proszę wybaczyć, inspektorze, ale nawet jak pan coś odkryje, to co to zmieni tak naprawdę? Czy świat będzie przez to lepszy?

Nicolas zamrugał. Olivier był dziwny.

– Przecież... dla Swietłany i Davida będzie lepszy.

Olivier uśmiechnął się smutnie, z jakąś nieokreśloną tęsknota i potrząsnął głową.

– Ach, może, na chwilę, ale nie na zawsze. Nie wiem, czy warto... Niech pan już idzie. Zanim zacznę panu zazdrościć.

Nicolas niepewnie wstał i wyszedł. Bał się. Nie był pewny czego, ale się bał. Drżał cały. Mechanicznie rozprostował i wygładził zdjęcie, które zaciskał w dłoniach rozmawiając. Było mu duszno. Cała ta rozmowa była taka... Jakby coś próbowało... Jakby byli zamknięci w małym, ciasnym pomieszczeniu bez drzwi i okien. Olivier miotał się, bliski uduszenia.

Otrząsnął się. Strach był przecież irracjonalny. Gorsze było to, że nie dowiedział się niczego. Czy miałby podejrzewać Oliviera? Za co? To, że był niemiły, wynikało pewnie z jego własnych kłopotów, z tego dziwnego spojrzenia na świat.

– Panie inspektorze – usłyszał dziewczęcy głos. Za nim stała Luna Lovegood. – Cieszę się, że pana widzę. Mam dla pana kwiat.

– Kwiat? – zdziwił się Nicolas, szczerze nie wiedząc, o czym ona mówi.

– Śpiewający – Luna wzięła go pod rękę i pociągnęła za sobą tak, jak tego pierwszego dnia. Zeszli na drugie piętro. Nicolas jeszcze z korytarza słyszał delikatny szelest przeplatany z dzwonieniem, słyszał go już wcześniej, kiedy przychodził do Iriny, Swietłany i Marka, ale wtedy jakoś nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Teraz drzwi pokoju Luny uchyliły się zanim jeszcze podeszli, jakby wyczuwały, że idzie ich właścicielka, a z pomieszczenia dobiegł... śpiew.

Ale niezwykły. Jak się okazało, cały pokój, dosłownie każda wolna powierzchnia od podłogi do najwyższej półki, zastawiona była doniczkami wszelkich możliwych kształtów, a w każdą włożono papierowy kwiat na drewnianym patyczku. Każdy śpiewał co innego, co razem dawało oszałamiający efekt. Nicolas, idąc powoli przez pokój, słyszał najróżniejsze piosenki, angielskie, francuskie, włoskie, hiszpańskie, rosyjskie i niemieckie, a też i takie, co do których nie miał pojęcia, w jakim są języku. Piosenki szybkie i wolne, żywe i spokojne, wesołe i smutne. Luna szła za nim, ale tak cicho, że zaskoczył go jej jasny głos tuż przy jego ramieniu.

– Ten jest dla pana – sięgnęła na półkę po kwiatek nie wyróżniający się niczym, ani kształtem, ani doniczką, biały jak cała reszta. Ale śpiewał jedną z ulubionych piosenek Nicolasa, wesołą i prostą melodię, ze słowami o pierwszej miłości, o pięknie Paryża, o beztroskim życiu.

– Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się, biorąc od niej prezent.

– Nie ma za co – Luna pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się promiennie. – Dla mnie to jeszcze większa radość.

Bezpośredniość tego stwierdzenia zastanowiła Nicolasa. Ale w ustach Luny brzmiało tak lekko, tak niewinnie i tak ładnie. Właściwie to jej zazdrościł.

– W takim razie chciałbym zrobić coś dla pani, Luno.

– Och, ty też możesz kiedyś dla mnie zaśpiewać – zaśmiała się Luna. – Przecież to drobiazg.

Nicolas zamrugał. Luna nie miała pojęcia, że miał być śpiewakiem. Był tego pewien, a jednak... Nie, to musiało być tylko jego przewrażliwienie. A poza tym, dla Luny chętnie by zaśpiewał. I zobaczył, jak się cieszy.

– Jak tylko skończę śledztwo, obiecuję, że dla pani zaśpiewam. Jeszcze tylko... ja przepraszam, że o to pytam, ale będę musiał zostawić kwiat u Iriny, dopóki nie skończę pracy... jak... jak go skłonić, żeby przestał śpiewać?

– Och wystarczy poprosić. Rozumie po francusku i angielsku.

Irina, kiedy zobaczyła kwiat, parsknęła śmiechem, ale nie protestowała, gdy zostawił go pod jej opieką. Poszedł potem porozmawiać z drugim z braci Arnedo. Zastał go w pracowni na pierwszym piętrze, otoczonego bryłami ziemi, z których bardzo ostrożnie wydobywał drobne przedmioty, prawdopodobnie kości. Obok stała szklanka z osadem tak grubym, że pamiętała chyba wszystkie przygotowane w niej herbaty.

– Proszę usiąść, inspektorze – powiedział spokojnie. Wydawał się bardzo zmęczony, twarz miał bladą, oczy błyszczące, a plecy zgarbione. Mówił zupełnie bez emocji. Nicolas wzdrygnął się. Równie dobrze mógłby rozmawiać z automatem. Zadawał te same pytania, co zawsze i otrzymywał odpowiedzi, z których wynikało tak samo mało, jak zawsze. W fotografię pan Arnedo wpatrywał się dłuższą chwilę, zanim odpowiedział równym, bezbarwnym głosem.

– Niestety, nie potrafię panu pomóc, inspektorze. Przykro mi.

Nicolas ostrożnie podziękował za rozmowę i się pożegnał. Wychodząc, bardzo delikatnie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Nie bardzo wiedział, co ze sobą teraz zrobić, ale chciał działać. Było dopiero wczesne popołudnie. Pomyślał, że może jeszcze raz obejrzy miejsce zdarzenia, tym razem osobiście i na spokojnie, bez profesora Snape'a. Miał przecież klucz. Uprzedzi też Koral, że może zostać w instytucie do późna.

Bariera nałożona na wejście poznała go i wpuściła. Nicolas zamknął za sobą drzwi i usiadł na jedynym ocalałym krześle. Minęło trochę czasu, zanim ocknął się z zamyślenia i zaczął badać miejsce. A kiedy skończył z westchnieniem i smutną konkluzją, że nie udało mu się absolutnie niczego znaleźć, na dworze było już ciemno, a o szyby stukały znów krople deszczu. Nicolas wyjrzał przez okno i zapatrzył się na ulicę. Nagle jego wzrok przykuła sylwetka człowieka w płaszczu, który kierował się wprost do bocznego wejścia instytutu.

Chwilę zajęła mu decyzja. Nieznajomi ludzie w płaszczach kojarzyli mu się jedynie z wampirem, z którym się pojedynkował. Na samo wspomnienie żołądek ściskał mu się boleśnie ze strachu. Ale potem przywołał słowa hrabiego. Jego pochwały. I wybiegł z laboratorium.

Na drugim piętrze skręcił z głównych schodów w boczną klatkę schodową. Starał się teraz iść po cichu, ale kiedy nieostrożnie stanął na skrzypiącą deskę, usłyszał, jak ktoś na dole gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, następnie niezrozumiały hałas, szuranie, a potem rozległ się tupot nóg. Niewiele myśląc pobiegł w dół, nie przejmując się już więcej hałasem.

Wybiegł przez boczne drzwi na dwór i rozejrzał się dookoła. Nic nie zobaczył, w zaułku panował półmrok, a on miał oczy przyzwyczajone do światła. A potem coś mocno uderzyło go w głowę, nagle poczuł mokre i śliskie kamienie pod policzkiem, i było już ciemno, cicho i spokojnie.

– Nicolas! – ktoś go dotykał, obracał. Ból w skroni odezwał się ostrym ukłuciem, więc auror z całych sił zacisnął oczy. Jednak głosy były znajome i miłe.

– Spokojnie, Irina, nie szarp go – odezwał się przyjemny kobiecy głos. Już delikatniej Nicolas został obrócony na plecy i położony na czymś miękkim.

– Nicolas... Odezwij się, proszę. – To była Irina. Pogłaskała go po policzku. Ostrożnie otworzył oczy. Leżał na jej kolanach, z boku pochylała się nad nim Swietłana. Trzymała w ręku błękitną parasolkę. Ubrana była w krótką kurteczkę z niebieskiej smoczej skóry. Obie miały bardzo zaniepokojone miny. Niebo nad nimi rozjaśniało się powoli.

Nicolas powoli usiadł. Przy okazji zauważył, że niebo nad dachami się rozjaśniało.

– Więc? – spytała krótko Irina. – Co nie wyszło tym razem?

– Ktoś uderzył mnie, kiedy go ścigałem – wyjaśnił Nicolas, ostrożnie przeczesując palcami włosy i szukając krwi. – Zostałem do późna w laboratorium Davida i natknąłem się na kogoś, kto zakradł się do bocznych drzwi. Próbowałem go złapać, ale uciekł.

Irina miała minę pod tytułem „albo będziesz aurorem, albo moim chłopakiem, nie przyjmuję wyjaśnień".

– Już wszystko w porządku – spróbował się do niej uśmiechnąć. – Nic mi nie jest.

– Tak, akurat... – prychnęła Irina. – Masz szczęście, że dziś przyszłyśmy pieszo do pracy. Miałyśmy zakładać łapki na szwargotka, a te klatki nie mogą być magicznie przenoszone, więc Fiuu odpadało.

Wskazała brodą na spory worek wypełniony prostokątnymi kształtami. Nicolas popatrzył przelotnie na łapki i wrócił wzrokiem do Iriny. Miała mocno zaciśnięte usta i zmarszczone brwi.

– Kochana...

– Tak, wiem, twoja wymarzona praca. Przepraszam, to ja jestem niewyspana.

– Irino, nie mów tak, ja wiem, że się zdenerwowałaś, ale...

– Mhm – mruknęła Irina dając mu jasno do zrozumienia, że lepiej niech milczy, niż mówi podobne głupoty. – Swieta, ty idź do pracy, a ja zabiorę stąd to nieszczęście. Musimy uporządkować pewne sprawy. Przyjdę jak najszybciej.

Swietłana uśmiechnęła się niepewnie i poszła do instytutu. Wzrok Iriny był straszny. Jednym zaklęciem osuszyła mu ubranie, wkładając w to tyle siły, że poczuł na twarzy podmuch gorąca, jakby pochylił się nad ogniskiem.

– Jeśli nie potrafisz, to się za to nie bierz – powiedziała na koniec. – Dlaczego nie możesz zająć się czymś, w czym jesteś dobry? Co próbujesz udowodnić i komu?

Nicolas otworzył usta, chciał coś powiedzieć, w końcu nie wiedział co. Miała rację. Całkowicie i zupełnie miała rację. Nie nadawał się na aurora.

– Zabiorę cię do siebie, co? – zaproponowała Irina spokojniej. – Żeby cię mieć na oku.

Nicolas pokiwał głową na znak zgody.

– No i co z taką rezygnacją? – westchnęła Irina.

– Bo znów się przekonałem, że jestem do niczego – odpowiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem.

Chciała coś powiedzieć, zaprzeczyć może, ale wpierw złapała go wpół i teleportowała się z nim do wąskiego, wyłożonego wiśniową boazerią przedpokoju.

– Jesteśmy – oznajmiła niepotrzebnie. – Wejdź – otworzyła drzwi do niedużego saloniku połączonego z aneksem kuchennym. Było tu przytulnie, kobieco, stały suszone kwiaty, w kącie Nicolas zobaczył pianino, a w kuchni rozwieszone zioła i warkocz czosnku.

– Masz śliczne mieszkanie.

– Dziękuję. Czuj się jak u siebie. – Nicolas przysiadł na kuchennym krześle, a Irina zaczęła się krzątać wśród słoiczków, dzbanków i szklanek. – Herbata z krupnikiem – powiedziała stawiając przed nim szklankę pełną bursztynowego, parującego płynu. – A teraz posłuchaj, jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem, dlaczego uważasz, że będziesz coś wart tylko jako auror?

Nicolas zacisnął zziębnięte ręce dookoła ciepłego naczynia.

– Dlatego, że sam wybrałem ten zawód. Jeśli nie mogę dać sobie rady, to co mam być wart?

– Ależ mnóstwo ludzi próbuje zrobić coś, czego nie potrafią! Jakbym chciała, żeby same wyrosły mi skrzydła, to też byłabym do niczego?!

– Nie krzycz... – poprosił bezradnie.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała już bez złości, siadając na krześle obok. – Jestem niewyspana, ty też. Pewnie wydaję ci się straszna. Ciągle tylko na ciebie krzyczę.

– Irino... – powiedział z wahaniem, biorąc ją za rękę. – Ja doceniam to, że się boisz...

– Tak, ale chyba nie tędy droga – pokręciła głową Irina. – Chyba robię to, co wszyscy inni, którzy próbują cię zmusić do rezygnacji z bycia aurorem.

– Nie mógłbym zrezygnować – wpadł jej w słowo Nicolas i brzmiało w tym przerażenie.

– Chciałam powiedzieć, że skoro tak się bronisz przed każdym, kto próbuje wpłynąć na ciebie, to głupio robię, powtarzając to wszystko. Ja po prostu zakochałam się nie w aurorze, a w czarodzieju, który uważa, że ludzie są dobrzy i zasługują na to, żeby coś dla nich zrobić. Nie musisz być aurorem, żeby być odważnym, ani tym bardziej po prostu dobrym.

Nicolas nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Był zmęczony. Ale coś w słowach Iriny brzmiało bardzo dobrze, bardzo ciepło i tak właśnie, jak chciał to usłyszeć.

– Ja już muszę iść do pracy – powiedziała Irina, wstając – a ty odpocznij. Możesz się przespać na kanapie, tam leży koc. Jak będziesz chciał coś do jedzenia, to się nie krępuj i bierz, co zechcesz.

Pocałowali się i Irina wyszła. Nicolas stanął przy oknie i obserwował ją jak idzie ulicą. Z jeszcze ciepłą herbatą w ręku przysiadł na parapecie. Dzień już wstał, ale był szary i przyciemniony. Deszcz ściekał z nieba nie kroplami, a spokojnymi strumykami jak z konewki, rozlewał się po chodnikach i brukach, moczył pióra gołębiom, które wtulały się jak najciaśniej w szczeliny pod dachami.

Nicolas westchnął, oparł czoło o chłodną szybę. Powinien dać znać hrabiemu albo profesorowi Snape'owi o tym, co się stało. Ale był tak zmęczony. Tak zniechęcony. Pomyślał, że na moment usiądzie, odetchnie, a dopiero potem pójdzie do instytutu.

Obudził się o jedenastej trzydzieści. W panice zerwał się, narzucił płaszcz i pobiegł do PIMY. Wracał zmęczony trzy razy bardziej. Po tym, co pokazał mu profesor Snape... Niby nic takiego. Ale najpierw te spinki, potem przesłuchanie... Kiedy prosił profesora o zabranie go ze sobą, święcie wierzył, że jest w stanie się na coś przydać. Nie musi to być nic wielkiego, byle nie stać z boku z założonymi rękami. Raz już udowodnił, że potrafi...

Ale czy na pewno? Nicolas chodził w kółko po mieszkaniu Iriny, nucąc pod nosem proste zaklęcia. Ogrzał niedopitą herbatę, potem wyczyścił i odłożył na półkę szklankę, wszystko śpiewając. Pojedynek był jednorazowy i każda następna akcja będzie przecież tak samo jednorazowa. Auror tylko odważny nie wystarczy. To bardziej brawura- tak, jak mówiła Irina... Kilkoma nutami odkurzył okrągłe lustro w przedpokoju. Miało piękną ramę, z ciemnego metalu, uformowaną w drobne, wijące się gałązki bluszczu. Nicolas mechanicznie pogładził chłodne liście.

A poza tym był wciąż zszokowany brutalnością akcji Severusa. Koledzy odpowiedzieliby mu, że to nic takiego, norma, wiadomo, że niektórych tak trzeba. Ale Nicolas przecież nigdy w życiu by tak nie potrafił. Co innego bronić się, nawet pojedynkować, a co innego tak spokojnie jak profesor grozić czy zadawać ból. Usiadł przy pianinie, dotknął dłońmi chłodnych klawiszy, automatycznie zaczął grać. Uspokajało go to. Szkoda, że u siebie w mieszkaniu nie ma pianina. Ale nie mógł. Od razu wszyscy by się zaczęli wypytywać czy wraca do muzyki...

Nie potrafił myśleć we właściwy sposób. Całe to śledztwo... ani wersji śledczych nie miał, ani podejrzanych. Nie, wszyscy wydają mu się jednakowo niewinni. Niektórzy bardzo nieszczęśliwi, jakoś nie tak patrzący na świat. Ale niby dlaczego mieliby zabijać Davida, odpukać. Coś poszło nie tak, to musiał być czysty wypadek, a on nie ma żadnych kwalifikacji, żeby oceniać, dlaczego coś nie wyszło. Nie jest żadnym ekspertem. Chciałby tych ludzi przekonać, że świat jest inny i tyle. Olivier mu zazdrościł. Przekonać... właśnie przekonać, a nie ukarać. Jak można ukarać za... za błąd, pomyłkę... za bycie nieszczęśliwym?... Przekonać... Podarować coś. Coś dobrego. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Tak, jak Luna wczoraj. Zagrał piosenkę, którą śpiewał luniasty kwiatek. Jakby przyniósł go tutaj, to mógłby akompaniować głosowi Luny.

Miałby zrezygnować z bycia aurorem? Przyznać się, że całe ostatnie sześć lat to był błąd, pomyłka, że tak naprawdę wszyscy mieli rację, a on nie?... Co by wszyscy powiedzieli? Mieliby straszną satysfakcję, że wreszcie zrobił, jak mówią. Nie pozwoliliby mu o tym zapomnieć i już nigdy nie mógłby o niczym zdecydować sam. Każdy mógłby mu powiedzieć: „Nie rób tego, bo wyjdzie jak z aurorami". Grał teraz dużo wolniej. Czemu taka była jego pierwsza myśl? Czy nie powinien pomyśleć, że aurorstwo to jego marzenie, że chce być tym wszystkim, co uosabia auror. Silny, dzielny... Czyżby się tak bardzo pomylił? Znów przyspieszył. A rodzina? Naprawdę mieliby satysfakcję? Przecież im najbardziej zależało, żeby był szczęśliwy...

Wstał od pianina, przeszedł się po pokoju. Śpiewem transmutował zwiędnięte kwiaty na stole w świeży bukiet, pięć czerwonych róż. Dobrze, że Iriny jeszcze nie było. Położył się na kanapie i niemal natychmiast usnął. Kiedy się obudził, było już ciemno. Ktoś okrył go kocem. Podniósł się na łokciach i przygładził potarganą czuprynę. Irina krzątała się w kuchni. Kiedy zobaczyła, że nie śpi, uśmiechnęła się i podeszła. Przykucnęła obok i pocałowała w policzek.

– Irina... – uśmiechnął się. – Przepraszam za wcześniej – szepnął. – Martwiłaś się, a ja myślałem tylko o tym, że znów mi się coś nie udało. Chciałem, żeby wszystko mi szło idealnie.

Irina odwzajemniła uśmiech, lekko zdziwiona.

– Coś się stało, kiedy mnie nie było? Wydajesz się inny.

Inny? Możliwe. Jakoś miał wrażenie, że może sam sobą kierować. Inaczej niż to było, kiedy uparł się przy zostaniu aurorem i pokazał, że może postawić na swoim. Jakoś lepiej, spokojniej, pewniej.

Potem Irina przygotowała pyszną kolację: smażonego kurczaka, kukurydzę i paprykę w trzech kolorach. Kiedy krzątała się w kuchni, Nicolas zauważył na stoliku mały, zniszczony tomik w białej okładce, zadrukowany cyrylicą.

– To poezja Anny Achmatowej, rosyjskiej poetki, niemagicznej – wyjaśniła Irina, nie przestając mieszać zawartości patelni. Nicolas zapatrzył się na jej smukłą sylwetkę, opiętą kuchennym fartuszkiem. Potem wziął książeczkę do ręki. Kartki miała pożółkłe i pozaginane, między stronami wsunięte było mnóstwo wycinków, obrazków i suszonych kwiatów.

– Ostrożnie, Nico. – Irina zrobiła minę jakby chciała wyjąć mu książeczkę z rąk. – Należała jeszcze do mojej mamy.

Nicolas popatrzył na rosyjski tomik nieco bezradnie.

– Mogę znaleźć ci francuski przekład, jeśli chcesz – Irina właściwie odczytała jego myśli. – Ale gdzieś tam jest wsunięty jeden wiersz tłumaczony na francuski.

Nicolas przerzucił ostrożnie kartki i wyjął wiersz. Przeczytał po cichu.

 _Żyła tutaj czarownica_

 _Nim ja wprowadziłam się:_

 _Widać czarodziejski cień_

 _Przed każdą pełnią księżyca,_

 _Czarodziejski stoi cień_

 _Na wysokim moim progu,_

 _Wymijająco i srogo_

 _Patrzy na mnie poprzez sień._

 _Lecz ja sama, cóż, nie z tych,_

 _Nad kim cudzy czar ma władzę,_

 _Ach ja sama... nie, nie zdradzę_

 _Za darmo tajemnic swych._

Uśmiechnął się. Ano nie z tych. Samodzielna i bystra. Nad nią żaden czar nie miał władzy, nawet jego. Bo nie było czarem to, że go pokochała i martwiła się o niego. Za to on sam chyba cały czas pozwalał się komuś czarować.

Kiedy zjedli, posprzątał za Irinę, śpiewając zaklęcia. Jak mały chłopiec popisywał się nimi przed Iriną, która wpierw nie chciała schować różdżki, twierdząc, że mężczyźni nie znają się na porządkach.

Usiedli potem obok siebie, romantycznie przytuleni.

– Ten bukiet też wyczarowałeś śpiewając?

– Tak.

– Jak to jest, jak śpiewasz? Bo to się chyba jakoś różni od zwykłego rzucania czaru? Przepraszam, że wciąż o to wypytuję – dodała szybko. – Dla mnie to po prostu bardzo ciekawe, ale jeśli nie chcesz...

– Jest pięknie – powiedział spokojnie Nicolas. – Bardziej osobiście. Kiedy używam różdżki, to czuję się, jakbym patrzył, jak ktoś inny czaruje. Śpiewając, naprawdę czuję, że coś tworzę, całym sobą, coś daję...

Westchnął i wtulił twarz w ramię Iriny, chowając się przed myślami. Irina tylko go przytuliła. Pachniała tak ładnie...

I wtedy pojawiła się Luna! Aportowała się z trzaskiem i wyglądała na lekko wzburzoną.

– Nicolas, musisz iść ze mną – powiedziała melodyjnym i zamyślonym głosem. – Irino, on musi iść. Profesor Snape już wie, kto spowodował wypadek Davida. Jeśli się nie pospieszymy, to się może źle skończyć. – Wyciągnęła do niego rękę. – Nie ma czasu do stracenia.

Nicolas poczuł, że robi mu się słabo. I zupełnie nie mógł się ruszyć z miejsca.

– Na końcu będzie się dla ciebie liczyć to, czy coś zrobiłeś – powiedziała Luna spokojnie. Nicolas przełknął ślinę, bo strasznie zaschło mu w gardle. Ale potem objął Irinę, pocałował i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

– Muszę iść. Czekaj na mnie.

Podał rękę Lunie i teleportowali się.


	4. Chapter 4

_Interludium_

 _Olivier stoi nieruchomo z pochyloną głową. Jego oczy połyskują jak dwie wypolerowane grudki oliwinu, ledwie widoczne spod czarnej grzywki._

 _Luna staje przy nim i bierze go za rękę. Nie odrywając wzroku od grobu, Olivier ściska mocno jej dłoń._

* * *

Olivier Arnedo

W dzień, kiedy to się stało, Oliviera prawie do południa nie było w pracy. Co go najbardziej potem zastanowiło, to to, że ani profesor Snape, ani inspektor Lejeune (którego Olivier w myślach i tak nazywał Nicolasem) o to nie zapytali. Nie żeby miał cokolwiek do ukrycia w tej sprawie, naturalnie, że nie. Znajdował się w tym czasie ze swoim trzynastomiesięcznym synkiem w Świętym Filipie, z wizytą u uzdrowicielki – pediatry.

Richard Arnedo w wieku trzynastu miesięcy był wyjątkowo zdolnym i inteligentnym dzieckiem. Znał więcej prostych słów niż jego rówieśnicy, zupełnie jakby miał już półtora roku, i już od jakiegoś czasu sam przynosił Olivierowi książeczki z rysunkami, domagając się „czytania". Teraz zaś spokojnym i refleksyjnym spojrzeniem wodził po otoczeniu, a badania i zabiegi uzdrowicielki przyjmował z większym opanowaniem, niż często zdarza się dzieciom kilkuletnim.

– Jak ślicnie! – zawołała medwiedźma, łaskocząc Richarda w brzuszek. Olivier, obserwujący ich czujnie z krzesła nieopodal, zmarszczył brwi. Jakoś nie wydawało mu się właściwe takie ślinienie się do dziecka, które i tak najbardziej zainteresowane było różdżką i eliksirami leczniczymi, a nie głupimi minami uzdrowicielki. Richard miał to po tacie. Olivier już widział oczyma duszy, jak synek staje się kiedyś słynnym naukowcem, młodym profesorem, może eliksirów? A może zostanie najzdolniejszym uzdrowicielem Francji, Europy nawet? Pozwolił sobie na nieznaczny uśmiech, ale w tej chwili mały zapłakał i Olivier aż podskoczył na krześle, wybity kompletnie z marzeń. Wstał i dyskretnie pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku dziecka, dając znać, że tata czuwa. Jak zwykle pomogło.

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to „jak zwykle", pomyślał. Z westchnieniem ubrał Richarda w mięciutki karmazynowy kaftanik, a potem, wciąż trochę pochlipującego, posadził sobie na kolanach, kołysząc lekko. Która to już była wizyta w Świętym Filipie? Olivier dawno stracił rachubę. W dodatku dziś uzdrowicielka, która na stałe zajmowała się Richardem, miała urlop i byli zdani na takie zastępstwo, jakie się akurat trafiło.

Uzdrowicielka usiadła tymczasem z drugiej strony zawalonego papierami, piórami i zabawkami biurka. Splotła palce, kładąc dłonie przed sobą, na reklamach eliksirów i ostatnich wynikach małego. Olivier popatrzył jej prosto w oczy, ponad aksamitną główką synka. Zupełnie jakby wyzywał ją na pojedynek. A ona, zamiast podjąć wprost męskie wyzwanie, uśmiechnęła się. Współczująco. Tkliwie. Rozlaźle, to było najlepsze słowo, choć chyba niezupełnie poprawne. Tak jakby wydawało jej się, że to w czymkolwiek pomoże. Olivier stanowczo wolałby rozmawiać z lekarzem mężczyzną, ale takich na pediatrii można było szukać ze świecą w ręku. A właściwie – dlaczego? Na pewno wielu poradziłoby sobie lepiej niż ta baba.

– Wyniki są odrobinę niższe w porównaniu do ostatniej kontroli – powiedziała polukrowanym, świdrującym głosem. – To znaczy, że tak jakby... to, co sprawia, że źródło magicznej mocy czarodzieja jest zdrowe i stabilne...

– Zrozumiem bardziej fachowe wyjaśnienie – przerwał chłodno Olivier. Mały popatrzył na niego pytająco, dziwiąc się, dlaczego tata się złości. Jemu samemu było przecież zupełnie miło, sucho i już nic nie szczypało. – Jestem naukowcem, wiem, jak zbudowana jest prawda o magii.

– Och, tak, tak... – zaszczebiotało to nieszczęsne stworzenie i popatrzyło jeszcze bardziej współczująco. Tak jakby wiedza była rodzicom zakazana, jak klątwy albo Niewybaczalne. Pod maską irytacji Olivier pomyślał jednak, że może coś w tym jest?

– A więc? – rzucił krótko, chcąc wymusić jasną i rzeczową odpowiedź. Nawet jeśli ta kobieta przywykła do nic niewiedzących rodziców, ślepo jej ufających.

– Pogarsza się – wyrzuciła z siebie, bez uśmiechu, jakby pozbawiona własnej obrony. – Spoiwo zanika, powoli, ale stale. Będę musiała przepisać silniejsze eliksiry i dobrze byłoby ograniczyć jeszcze trochę kontakt z magią. I proszę, żeby w razie pogłębienia się objawów szybko się pan skontaktował z uzdrowicielami.

Olivier popatrzył na nią twardo, mrużąc oczy. Nic jednak nie powiedział. Półautomatycznie wziął recepty i wyszedł z gabinetu. W domu przekazał Richarda w ręce Ketty, niani, która przeszła wszystkie surowe próby i spełniła najbardziej wyśrubowane wymagania Oliviera. Pulchna Ketty z kasztanowym kucykiem na czubku głowy była czuła jak prawdziwa matka, bez nadmiernej czułostkowości i fałszywego rozpływania się nad dzieckiem. Krótko przekazał jej wyniki wizyty w Świętym Filipie, a potem stał dłuższy czas nad łóżeczkiem małego, zastanawiając się, czy w ogóle ma ochotę iść dzisiaj do pracy. Ale eksperyment na dziś zaplanowany nie mógł czekać. Może praca pomoże mu oswoić się z nowinami? W ponurym nastroju teleportował się na avenue des Vénérables i wszedł do instytutu. Kiedy znalazł się na drugim piętrze, z korytarza wyszła Luna, nieomylnie rozpoznając jego kroki, mimo że z jej pokoju były ledwo słyszalne. Poszła z nim do góry, po drodze pytając o małego.

– Jest gorzej – odparł krótko i zacisnął wykrzywione usta. Kiedy weszli do jego laboratorium, Luna mocno go objęła. Dłuższą chwilę stali tak przytuleni, co pozwoliło Olivierowi poczuć, jak pustka wewnątrz niego trochę się zapełnia. Przylgnął do Luny jak najmocniej, bo była jedynym stworzeniem, które dawało mu to kruche, ale jakże potrzebne złudzenie, że wszystko jest w porządku.

– Co będziesz dziś robić? – zapytała cicho, kiedy ją puścił (czy może ona jego?) i przysiadła na stołku laboratoryjnym.

– Kolejną recepturę – powiedział zmęczonym głosem. Luna nie pochwalała jego eksperymentów, wiedział o tym dobrze. Ale dziś był na to zbyt przygnębiony. Wyczuła to i nie zaczynała dyskusji. Tylko popatrzyła smutno na kociołek, eliksiry i surowce. Wiedział dobrze, o co chodzi. Pracował nad pokazaniem w całej pełni instynktów determinujących działanie człowieka. Nad zdemaskowaniem tego, co człowieka kontrolowało. Jesteśmy przecież tylko zwierzętami, które nauczyły się budować domy i zaprzeczać temu, co jest ich istotą.

Ale Luna wydawała się wolna jak duch i to bynajmniej nie umarły, nieskażona tymi mrocznymi siłami. Dlatego właśnie tak bardzo Oliviera przyciągała.

– Pójdę już – powiedziała zamyślonym głosem. – Uważaj na zwierzątka. Będą chciały do ciebie przyjść.

Olivier popatrzył na nią bezradnie, bo naprawdę nie potrzebował kolejnej rzeczy do pamiętania i martwienia się. W tej chwili chciał już tylko zanurzyć się w swojskiej, laboratoryjnej rutynie. Z probówkami i kolbkami wszystko było prostsze.

Kiedy Luna otworzyła drzwi, rozległ się krzyk. Obróciła się w stronę, z której dochodził, i w jednej chwili wybiegła z pokoju. A Olivier, po początkowej irytacji w stylu „co tym razem", odkrył, że jakoś ciężko mu wyjść na korytarz. Wolałby zamknąć drzwi i zacząć wreszcie pracę. Miał naprawdę skomplikowane obliczenia do przeprowadzenia i już się na nie cieszył. Ale nie mógł tego tak zostawić. Luna pobiegła bez namysłu. Chciałby, żeby po niego wróciła, ponownie pojawiła się w drzwiach i poważnym głosem zawołała go, nie dając mu zignorować tego, co się działo. Cokolwiek to było.

Wyszedł w końcu i mechanicznie podszedł do otwartych drzwi jednego z laboratoriów. W środku zobaczył Swietłanę, klęczącą obok bezwładnego ciała swojego męża. Kobieta przyciskała dłonie do ust i cała drżała. Luna delikatnie ją obejmowała i szeptała coś z ustami przy jej policzku. Swietłana delikatnie uwolniła się z ramion Luny i pochyliła się nad mężem, szarpiąc go i wołając. Na twarzy Davida malował się wyraz najczystszego przerażenia.

Olivier tymczasem odkrył z ulgą, że ma wystarczająco dużo zimnej krwi, żeby działać. Przyklęknął z drugiej strony, drżącą mimo wszystko ręką sprawdzając puls.

– Żyje – odetchnął z ulgą. – I oddycha, Swietłana, zobacz...

– Olivier, co mu jest? – Swietłana, płacząc, ściskała jedną ręką ramię Davida, drugą złapała Oliviera za nadgarstek. – Czemu on się nie rusza?

Olivier przełknął ślinę i wziął głęboki oddech. Kiedy po chwili odpowiedział, jego głos był czysty i chłodny, a spojrzenie bardzo rzeczowe. Delikatnie, ale stanowczo uwolnił rękę z uścisku Swietłany.

– Nie wiem. Trzeba wezwać uzdrowicieli. – Wstał i wyszedł szybkim krokiem. Poszedł wprost do gabinetu Koral, nie oglądając się za siebie. Wszedł bez pukania.

– Panie Arnedo... – zaczęła potępiająco mówić sekretarka. Nie dał jej dokończyć, tylko krótko przeszedł do sedna.

– Niech pani wezwie uzdrowicieli. Pan Cherlevoix miał wypadek w laboratorium.

– Co się stało? – Koral wstała zza biurka i nerwowo sięgnęła po proszek Fiuu. No tak, pomyślał Olivier. Nie ma hrabiego. Koral się boi. Wyjaśnił w kilku zdaniach, co zaszło.

Poczekał, aż sekretarka wykona polecenie. Kiedy już wezwała uzdrowicieli, nadal klęcząc przed kominkiem, obróciła się. Dziwnie wyglądała, patrząc na niego, w górę, z przestrachem w oczach i kilkoma kosmykami włosów niesfornie przecinającymi jej twarz.

– Niech pan tam wraca i wszystkiego dopilnuje. Ja muszę porozmawiać z hrabim.

I nie chce mieć świadków. Olivier wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł. Na miejscu wypadku niewiele się przez ten czas zmieniło. Swietłana siedziała na podłodze, trzymając na kolanach głowę Davida, a Luna przycupnęła obok, mówiąc coś, czego Olivier nie bardzo miał ochotę słuchać.

– Co tu się stało? – niski głos Nataszy rozległ się tuż nad jego ramieniem i, szczerze mówiąc, nieco go wystraszył. W ogóle nie słyszał, jak podeszła. A przecież kto jak kto, ale Natasza nosiła ciężkie obcasy i uwielbiała nimi stukać. Kiedy Natasza przechodziła obok, nikt nie pozostawał obojętny.

Teraz odłożyła na podłogę stos ksiąg, które przytaszczyła z biblioteki (a może miała je do biblioteki właśnie odnieść?) i weszła do laboratorium.

– Koral wezwała uzdrowicieli – powiedział Olivier bezbarwnym, informacyjnym tonem.

– Dobrze. – Natasza skinęła głową. – Czy ktoś ma pojęcie, co właściwie się stało? Bo tu wygląda jak po wojnie z Grindelwaldem albo zapasach trolli.

Wygląda, jakby David zabrał ci twój ekstrakt z buchorożca, pomyślał ponuro Olivier, ale powstrzymał się od wypowiadania podobnego komentarza na głos. Natasza albo doceniłaby odwagę, albo bez wstępów wdeptała go w ziemię, więc wolał nie ryzykować niepotrzebnego zamieszania.

Zamieszania, właśnie... Szkoda, że nie ma hrabiego. Oczywiście, poradzą sobie sami w tej chwili, ale na dłuższą metę hrabia będzie nieodzowny. Hrabia zawsze stał murem przed swoimi ludźmi, kiedy działo się coś złego. Właśnie przed, a nie za. Nawet jak był na kogoś wściekły.

Rozmyślania przerwało pojawienie się uzdrowicieli. Stopniowo gromadzili się też inni pracownicy PIMY. Magomedycy wpierw próbowali dojść do tego, co się stało, potem teleportowali się wraz z Davidem i Swietłaną. Zjawił się auror, młodziutki i zupełnie zagubiony. Standardowe działania podjął, ale Olivier widział w jego oczach przerażenie i niezrozumienie.

A Luna stała cicho z boku i spokojnie patrzyła. Nie tylko na ludzi. Patrzyła na ściany, sufit, na wszystkie kąty i zakamarki w laboratorium i na korytarzu. Wyglądała, jakby coś obserwowała. Olivier sam raz czy drugi miał wrażenie, że widzi jakiś ruch, drżenie powietrza, nic, co można by nazwać i opisać. Kiedy Koral rozesłała ich do własnych zajęć, wziął Lunę za rękę i poprosił, żeby poszła za nim. W jego laboratorium przysiadła na parapecie, wygodnie oparta o szybę. Jak zwykle, krzesła były zbyt nieciekawe. A tak wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz odlecieć, zniknąć...

– Chciałem cię prosić o przysługę, Luno – zaczął cichym głosem, stając przy tym samym oknie i spoglądając w dół, na Paryż. – Przez to wszystko mój eksperyment się przeciągnie. Nie mogę go zacząć, nie wiedząc, co auror dla nas na dzisiaj zaplanował. A Ketty będzie z małym tylko do osiemnastej, ma dziś coś ważnego i nie zostanie dłużej...

– Dobrze – uśmiechnęła się Luna. – Widziałeś ile ich tam było?

– Co takiego?... – Olivier zamrugał i oderwał wzrok od przesuwających się ulicą ludzi. Luna miała poważną i zaaferowaną minę.

– Widziałam wyraźnie, jak po kątach przemykają małe stworzonka, ledwie widoczne, jak przypatrują się ciekawie, wybierając. Wiele przyciągnęła Swietłana, ale i ty też.

– Nic takiego nie zauważyłem – odpowiedział Olivier sztywno. Zwierzątka, o których Luna od jakiegoś czasu opowiadała wszystkim, którzy chcieli i nie chcieli słuchać, wydawały mu się jej kolejnym dzikim wymysłem. Ceną, jaką płaciła za możliwość oderwania się od realnego świata i jego ponurych praw i prawd. Ale Olivier był naukowcem, dumnym ze swojego rozumu, chłodnego intelektu i brania rzeczy takimi, jakimi są, bez upiększeń.

– Olivier, a co do tego wypadku... Stało się. PIMA już wcześniej nie była sobą, ale teraz wreszcie stało się coś, co zwróciło uwagę wszystkich. Może teraz będzie lepiej?

Olivier tylko pokręcił ponuro głową. Nie będzie lepiej. Nie było żadnego powodu, dla którego laboratorium Davida mogłoby wylecieć w powietrze, a jednak to zrobiło. A brak powodu to dobry powód, by oczekiwać kłopotów.

Luna wyszła, a Olivier wyciągnął notatki, żeby chociaż obliczenia zrobić. Ale nie wychodziły mu, mylił się co chwila, a kiedy wydawały się prawidłowe, to i tak miał wątpliwości. Tak się cieszył na tę pracę i co? Zewnętrznie był opanowany, ale wewnątrz cały drżał. I nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Najchętniej wypiłby Eliksir Bezsennego Snu i wyłączył się na dłuższy czas. Nieokreślony. Ale westchnął tylko i znów zabrał się do obliczeń.

Skończył pracę o dwudziestej drugiej z poczuciem kompletnej klęski. Cóż, widać nie był to najszczęśliwszy dzień do prowadzenia eksperymentów. Posprzątał laboratorium zastawione brudnymi probówkami, kolbkami i filiżankami po kawie, jednym słowem – śladami jego naukowego szaleństwa i aktu twórczego. Wszystkie czynności wykonywał bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż świadomie. Wreszcie narzucił płaszcz i wyszedł, zamykając drzwi na klucz. Do domu nie miał daleko, więc poszedł pieszo, pozwalając, żeby wiatr ochłodził mu twarz i splątał włosy.

Drzwi mieszkania nie były zamknięte na klucz, niechybny znak, że była tu Luna. Ketty zawsze zamykała, na jeden obrót klucza. Luna faktycznie siedziała w fotelu, z nogami przerzuconymi przez poręcz i spódnicą rozłożoną szeroko, czytając książkę z baśniami, którą kupił dla synka.

– Śpi – szepnęła, podnosząc głowę. Uśmiechała się tak pięknie. Olivier zmarszczył brwi, przez moment coś ścisnęło go w gardle i miał ochotę rozpłakać się jak małe dziecko. Luna wyglądała w tym momencie, jakby była mamą Richarda, a żoną Oliviera, jakby czekała na niego tak samo jak każdego innego dnia i tak w nieskończoność. Ale to była tylko taka bajka.

Luna odłożyła książkę i zniknęła w kuchni. Olivier zdjął płaszcz i poszedł do małego pokoiku, który miał dwie pary drzwi – jedne prowadzące z salonu, drugie z jego sypialni. Richard spał w swoim ozdobionym gwiazdkami łóżeczku, przytulony do Teofila, misia, który był prawie tak duży jak on sam. Sapał delikatnie przez sen i wydawał się najpiękniejszym i najzdrowszym dzieckiem na świecie. Po dłuższej chwili Olivier pogłaskał go bardzo delikatnie po policzku i przeszedł do sypialni, przymykając za sobą drzwi. Za chwilę weszła też Luna, niosąc na tacy dwie herbaty z czerwonokrzewu. Przysiadła ze swoim kubkiem na łóżku Oliviera. A on sam nerwowo stukał palcami w okno, co chwila wyglądał na zewnątrz, choć nic się tam nie działo, i przeczesywał ręką włosy, aż przypominały Harfę, kiedy miała gorszy dzień.

Luna przypatrywała mu się bardzo uważnie. Zirytowało go to spojrzenie, dwa wielkie błękitne krążki oczu, zupełnie nieruchome.

– I co, Luno, widzisz na mnie któreś ze swoich zwierzątek? – zapytał zgryźliwie.

– Już nie. Już wszystkie się z tobą zlały – odpowiedziała zupełnie poważnie Luna. Olivier podszedł do niej szybko i przykucnął przy łóżku.

– I co teraz? – zapytał gwałtownym szeptem. – Kontrolują mnie? Chyba mi nie powiesz, że to przez nie jestem zły?

– Nie jesteś zły – Luna odgarnęła mu z twarzy kilka kosmyków włosów, ale tak jakby nie myślała w ogóle o tym, co robi. – Martwisz się o Richarda. I jesteś, jak zwykle, smutny.

– Przez zwierzątka – powtórzył Olivier uparcie. Nie do końca wierzył w ich istnienie, ale czy Luna nie próbowała go właśnie przekonać, że coś zewnętrznego go kontroluje? Coś do bólu... technicznego?

– Nie, one się tobą zainteresowały, bo już byłeś smutny – odpowiedziała rzeczowo, nie reagując w ogóle na zaczepkę. – Chodź tu bliżej, usiądź – Luna dotknęła lekko kołdry. – I weź swoją herbatę. Albo wiesz co? Herbata to nie był dobry pomysł. Zrobię ci kakao babci Lovegood.

Zerwała się z łóżka i pobiegła boso do kuchni, tymczasem Olivier usiadł nieruchomo w fotelu i udawał, że czyta książkę, trochę jakby odkrył sposób na prawdziwe spanie z otwartymi oczami. Kiedy wróciła z parującym kubkiem, złapał jej uważne spojrzenie. Chyba nie było z nim tak źle? Czy wyglądał na tak zmęczonego, jak się czuł? Luna podała mu parujący kubek.

– Wypij – powiedziała. – To zawsze pomaga.

Obrzucił nieprzytomnym wzrokiem pochyloną nad nim Lunę, aureolę jasnych włosów, delikatny uśmiech i wreszcie kubek z kakao. Luna, oparta wdzięcznie jednym łokciem o fotel, dodała cichym, melodyjnym głosem:

– Babcia potrafiła ugotować wszystko.

Olivier przypomniał sobie mętnie inne opowieści o babci Lovegood. Zdaje się, że faktycznie potrafiła uwarzyć wszystko, choć czasem w znaczeniu "to, co teraz się warzy, to może być wszystko". Zmarła zresztą po wypiciu jednego ze swych eksperymentalnych wywarów. Ale wcześniej nauczyła małą Lunę gotować swoje kakao, takie kakao, o jakim nie śni się najlepszym czarodziejskim cukiernikom.

Olivier posłusznie umoczył usta w ciepłym, gęstym płynie. Zamrugał. Rzeczywiście, to działało. Czuł, jak ogarnia go leniwe ciepło, jak wygładza się jego twarz, rozluźniają mięśnie, opadają ramiona. Książka zapomniana upadła na podłogę, kominek zapłonął jaśniej.

Luna wiedziała, że to poczuł i uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem.

– Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żeby ktokolwiek oparł się i nie wypił przeznaczonego dla niego kakao babci Lovegood.

– Naucz mnie – mruknął Olivier wodząc palcem po brzegu w połowie pustego już kubka. – Przecież nie mam cię na co dzień.

– Jaka szkoda – wąskie brwi Luny wygięły się smutno. – Tego nie można przygotować dla siebie. Zawsze trzeba przygotowywać dla kogoś i zawsze z uczuciem, trzeba chcieć ogrzać tę druga osobę. Nie każdy i nie zawsze umie ją przyrządzić, nawet jeśli zna recepturę.

Olivier był pewny: nie sądziła, żeby mogło się to udać Olivierowi, mimo że był Mistrzem Eliksirów. No i właściwie – miała rację.

– Luna – powiedział spokojnie. – Dziękuję za kakao, czuję się po nim lepiej. Ale wiesz... To tylko na chwilę. To tylko... taka reakcja. To nic przecież nie rozwiązuje.

Luna usiadła na oparciu fotela i delikatnie objęła go za ramiona, skłaniając by oparł się o nią, ułożył głowę na jej brzuchu. W tej półleżącej pozycji, obserwując migoczące za oknem latarnie, Olivier czuł się jak małe dziecko. Luna delikatnie gładziła go po włosach. Drugą rękę położyła na jego piersi. Stopniowo rozluźnił się i wpadł w rodzaj jakiegoś transu. Nie zamknął oczu, a jednak wszystko było tak, jakby śnił. Chciał uciec jak najdalej. Luna mu na to pozwoliła, ale bał się chwili, w której uzna, że już może kazać mu wrócić...

Pierwsza taka chwila przyszła, kiedy leżał już na łóżku, zdjąwszy jedynie marynarkę i zrzuciwszy buty. Nerwowo szarpał za wstążki na szyi, chcąc poluzować kołnierzyk. Luna wyjęła tasiemki z jego palców i rozwiązała je spokojnie. Delikatnie zsunęła mu je z szyi i odłożyła na stolik. Potem położyła się obok niego, na boku - tak, by go widzieć.

Drgnął niespokojnie. Był wyczerpany, ale tamten palący ból stał się stłumiony i, przynajmniej w tej chwili, możliwy do zignorowania. Luna właściwie nic nie powiedziała ani nie zrobiła. Tylko całą sobą sprawiła, że Olivier pomyślał, że najlepiej będzie powiedzieć to do niej na głos. Ale – na głos? Jak powiedzieć to na głos, jakoś krótko i zrozumiale? Choć pewnie Luna już sama wszystko wie.

– Ja... moje dziecko może umrzeć. Moja żona już nie żyje. I ja też umrę. I ty, i ja, i wszyscy. Więc nie wiem, po co to... I boję się nie istnieć.

– Nie jesteś sam – odszepnęła Luna. – Ale życie tylko dłuższe wcale nie ma więcej sensu.

Nie powiedziała „nie było lepsze", zauważył. Powiedziała, że nie miało sensu. Leżeli dłuższą chwilę w ciszy, Luna pozwoliła mu oswoić się z tą myślą. Życie, choć dłuższe, nie miało więcej sensu. Z tym Olivier mógł się zgodzić. Dlaczego nie? Krótkie czy długie, i tak umieramy. Dlaczego miałby być w tym jakiś sens?

Kiedy pomyślał to tak wprost, z taką przerażającą jasnością, wrócił palący ból. Jęknął i skulił się, po twarzy spłynęły mu łzy. Luna przysunęła się i objęła go mocno.

– Olivier... – w jej głosie, nie wiadomo dlaczego, zadźwięczała radość. – Mi to nie przeszkadza. Ja się cieszę, że tu jestem. I że dano mi tak piękne życie.

Kto jej je dał? Znów chwilę trwała cisza, kiedy uspokajał się powoli, niezgrabnie ocierając łzy, ale nie odsuwając się od Luny. Chłonął to, co właśnie usłyszał. Potrzebował tego, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo. Ale przecież...

– Luna... – powiedział płaczliwie jak mały chłopiec, który się przewrócił i zdarł kolano. – Ale jeśli ty tak myślisz, bo tak cię wychowali, nauczyli, bo potrzebujesz tak myśleć? Jeśli to tylko złudzenie, bo nie moglibyśmy żyć, nie wierząc, że to jest coś warte?

Nawet jeśli zabrzmiało to głupio, nie przejmował się. To było zbyt ważne, żeby się przejmować takimi drobiazgami. Ale wyglądało na to, że Luna potraktowała pytanie zupełnie poważnie.

– Oczywiście, że potrzebuję tak myśleć. Ale to wcale nie sprawia, że to nie jest prawda.

– Jak to?... Przecież wcale nie wiesz, czy to prawda! – potrząsnął głową, zrobiło mu się gorąco. Odsunął się trochę od Luny, żeby móc widzieć jej twarz. Uśmiechała się.

– Jeśli nie wiesz – Olivier zauważył, że użyła czasownika w drugiej osobie – to dlaczego zakładasz, że to nieprawda?

Przez jeden krótki moment miał wrażenie, że Luna się z niego śmieje.

– Jeśli nie wiem – powiedział żałośnie – to jak mogę według tego żyć?

Kręciło mu się w głowie, a skronie boleśnie pulsowały. Był wyczerpany, a w dodatku nie miał pojęcia, co teraz myśleć. Koniec końców, jego nadzieje upadły. Czekał jeszcze na to, co powie Luna, ale powieki same mu opadły i poczuł tylko, że spada w jakąś straszną, ciemną otchłań.

Obudził się, kiedy było już jasno. Strasznie bolała go głowa. Po chwili zorientował się, że leży w łóżku, na pół tylko ubrany, przykryty kołdrą, a na czole ma chłodny kompres. Usiadł niepewnie. Mokra chusteczka ześlizgnęła się na pościel.

– Dzień dobry – powiedziała Luna, odwracając się od okna. Aż podskoczył, wystraszony, bo nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy z jej obecności. Jasne włosy i sukienka stopiły się z bielą firan i promieni słonecznych. Usiadła naprzeciwko niego. – Jeszcze wcześnie, możesz spać.

– Nie... – pokręcił głową. Był dzień, było jasno, jakoś łatwiej było też pomyśleć o praktycznych sprawach. Spojrzał w stronę pokoju małego.

– Spał grzecznie całą noc – powiedziała Luna.

– A ty? Byłaś tu cały czas? Nie spałaś?

– Spałam. Wyczarowałam sobie materac.

– Dziękuję, Luno. – Olivier przetarł posklejane powieki. – Zaczekaj moment, wstanę i zrobię śniadanie. Do instytutu pójdziemy, jak przyjdzie Ketty.

– Ja je zrobię. – Uśmiechnęła się znowu, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Niepewnie uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. – Mam świetny pomysł na śniadanie.

Ciekawe, co zrobi? Luna wydawała się jedyną osobą naprawdę potrafiącą korzystać z jego laboratoryjnie twórczej kuchni. Ketty i teściowie nie zapuszczali się nigdy w niezbadane i mroczne otchłanie szafek i sprzętów, ograniczając się do zrozumiałej dla nich powierzchni, ale Luna czuła się tam jak u siebie w domu. Luna była trudna, ale nie zamieniłby jej na nikogo. Trudna... Dzień też będzie trudny i męczący. I dni po tym dniu też będą trudne i męczące. Kuchnia stała się tak dziwna po części przecież dlatego, że z uwagi na synka musiał pozbyć się wielu rodzajów magicznych udogodnień. Kiedyś powiedziałby, że w tej kuchni da sobie radę też Skyler, tylko on by połowę zniszczył, a połowę przemodelował jako niepotrzebną lub niepasującą mu do jego własnych wizji.

Powoli umył się, ubrał, nakarmił małego, który tymczasem się obudził i gaworzył coś pod nosem. A Luna krzątała się po całej kuchni, nie tracąc nic ze swojego charakterystycznego rozmarzenia. Jak zwykle, znajdując się w dowolnym miejscu, wyglądała, jakby trafiła tam przez czysty przypadek.

Kiedy dotarli wreszcie do instytutu, nieco spóźnieni, Luna zapadła się w bibliotece, zanurzyła w stosy książek i wydawało się, że zewnętrzny świat już nigdy dla niej nie zaistnieje. Olivier, który przyszedł do niej po południu, zastał ją w praktycznie tej samej pozycji, przycupniętą na dolnym szczeblu drabiny. Tylko wieże książek dookoła znacznie urosły.

Olivier podniósł jeden tom.

– Dlaczego nie szukasz w książkach naukowych?...

– Naukowych? – Spojrzała na niego z bezbrzeżnym zdziwieniem.

– Tak, naukowych. Jesteś przecież Krukonką.

– Ależ tam tego nie będzie – oświadczyła z całkowitą i spokojną pewnością siebie, po czym wróciła do czytania.

Olivier westchnął i przyniósł sobie krzesło. Wziął inną książkę i zaczął ją wertować. Baśnie i legendy o magicznych zwierzętach. Może znajdzie coś dobrego do poczytania małemu?

– Luno, czy nie lepiej szukać w dziale o patronusach? To najpodobniejsze, co mi się kojarzy.

Luna pokręciła przecząco głową i z trudem oderwała się od książki.

– Nie, Olivier, patronusy nie powiedzą mi niczego nowego.

– Ale czy te zwierzątka, o których tyle mówisz, nie są jakąś odmianą patronusów? – Olivier nie rezygnował. Nigdy nie rezygnował z zaczętego problemu.

– Oczywiście, że są – mruknęła Luna, nie podnosząc nawet oczu.

– No więc?

– Szukam tego, czym się różnią od patronusów, nie w czym są podobne.

Olivier nie pytał dalej. Niech Luna robi to po swojemu, wtedy wyjdzie najlepiej. Kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyła smutne zwierzątko, ścigała je. Najpierw biegła, potem Olivier w swojej formie animagicznej karego konia, wiózł ją daleko, aż do Lasku Bulońskiego. Tam małe królikopodobne stworzonko na jej oczach ponoć rozpłynęło się w powietrzu. Olivier nie był nawet pewien, czy rzeczywiście istniało. Ale Luna twierdziła, że tak. Wróciła do instytutu i zabrała się za książki. Na kilka godzin świat przestał dla niej istnieć.

Olivier mimowolnie podszedł do półki i zdjął ciężki tom o patronusach. Zwierzątka przenosiły emocje, zatem pochodziły najpewniej od człowieka, pomyślał. Zlewały się z kimś, kto już czuł się podobnie. Może bez tego podobieństwa były zbyt słabe, a człowiek wystarczająco silny, żeby się przed nimi obronić, nie zauważając ich nawet?

– Nie ruszaj się – szepnęła Luna, na granicy słyszalności, ale jakoś tak sugestywnie, że zastygł posłusznie. Kątem oka widział, że powietrze pod szafą drży. Luna przykucnęła i wyciągnęła rękę, jakby wabiąc do siebie spłoszone... coś. Powietrze nie drgało już tak szybko, za to zaczęło się przesuwać. Luna odetchnęła głęboko. Kiedy odwrócił się, miała łzy w oczach.

– Luna? – Przykucnął obok niej, trochę niepewny co powiedzieć.

– Ktoś jest bardzo nieszczęśliwy, trzeba coś zrobić, Olivier... – powiedziała cicho, wyglądając jak mała dziewczynka. Ale zrobić? Co? Komu? Jak? Miał nadzieję, że to tylko wpływ zwierzątka, bo pierwszy raz Luna wyglądała, jakby nie wiedziała, co teraz, wystraszona i nieszczęśliwa.

– Luna, coś ty zrobiła? Pozwoliłaś mu w siebie wniknąć?

– Czasem mi się udaje... – Luna wzdrygnęła się lekko. – Czasem czuję, jak skradają się do mnie, niewidoczne jeszcze, przyczajone w szparach i zakamarkach. Wszystkie garną się do mnie, bo je widzę. Wszystkie tęsknią i wszystkie chcą mnie wypełnić...

– Nie to miałem na myśli – przerwał Olivier. – Chciałem zapytać, po co w ogóle to zrobiłaś?

– Jak to po co? Żeby wiedzieć, kim są.

– Czym są – poprawił odruchowo. Mały będzie miał ciężkie życie z tatą perfekcjonistą, kiedy zacznie lepiej mówić.

– Nie, właśnie kim. Jakim człowiekiem.

Racja, sam doszedł już do tego, że podobnie jak patronus pochodzą od człowieka. Ale zabrzmiało to jakoś tak... Coś kazało mu się otrząsnąć.

Luna tymczasem wstała i wytarła oczy. Wróciła do książek i ze spokojem zaczęła czytać. Olivier patrzył na nią przez chwilę. Czy to nie było piękne? Nikt oprócz Luny nawet nie wpadłby na to, by pozwalać cudzym emocjom włazić w siebie. A ona wpierw mówi, że trzeba pomóc, a potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wraca do pracy. Ciekawe, czy zdarza się, że i ją zwierzątka atakują same? Czy bywa tak smutna, zniechęcona, zła? Złej nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić. Luna zawsze była spokojna, z wyjątkiem chwil, kiedy wybuchała szalonym entuzjazmem do czegoś, takim prostym, dziecięcym i pięknym.

– Luno... – powiedział nieśmiało. – Chciałem cię o coś zapytać...

– Tak? – tym razem popatrzyła natychmiast, bez śladu zaangażowania książką, mimo że jeszcze przed chwilą wydawała się całkowicie zaczytana.

Olivier jednak zawahał się.

– Nie... nic.

– Wystarczy nie udawać – odpowiedziała Luna.

Wychodząc z biblioteki, zastanawiał się, co miało znaczyć to ostatnie zdanie. Jeśli pomyślała, że chciał zapytać, czy zwierzątka ją atakują, to może mówiła, że w ten sposób się przed nimi broni? Jak jednak miałoby to działać? A może pomyślała, że pyta, jak to zrobiła, jak przywabiła je teraz do siebie?

Nerwowo poprawił okulary i przeczesał ręką włosy. Kiedy wyszedł na klatkę schodową, zamiast iść na górę do siebie, zaczął schodzić w dół. Daleko w dół do Rodriga. Wczoraj nie miał siły tego zrobić, ale teraz już chyba mógł. Ostrożnie zszedł aż do piwnic i uchylił kratę prowadzącą do groty z wykopaliskami.

– Rodrigo? – powiedział niepewnie. Dookoła panował półmrok, tylko jedna lampa górnicza świeciła się w głębi pomieszczenia. Olivier dostrzegł obok niej brata dopiero, kiedy ten się poruszył.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał Rodrigo niskim i głuchym głosem.

– Mogę wejść?

Zapadła cisza, Olivierowi wydawało się, że trwa to już wiele minut, że brat pewnie wcale mu nie odpowie. Powietrze w grocie było duszne, lepkie i wręcz mokre, pełne pyłów z wykopalisk. Olivier, po tych paru spędzonych tu chwilach, czuł się już bardzo brudny.

– Uważaj na chorągiewki. Idź dokładnie według nich – odparł w końcu Rodrigo, równym, cichym głosem, wypranym całkowicie z emocji.

Jest bardzo zmęczony, przemknęło przez głowę Olivierowi.

– Nie spałeś dziś. I wczoraj pewnie też – powiedział, zanim zdążył pomyśleć.

Rodrigo zamrugał zaskoczony, potem wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak, być może...

– Richard jest coraz bardziej chory – wypalił Olivier prosto z mostu. Ostatecznie owijanie w bawełnę i tak na brata nie działało. Należało walnąć obuchem w łeb i mieć nadzieję, że jednak coś poczuje.

A Rodrigo nie odpowiedział, popatrzył tylko przeciągle, oczami bez wyrazu, czarnymi jak dwie dziury. Olivier się zjeżył.

– Pewnie myślisz, że ja nie wiem, co to znaczy prawdziwa strata – powiedział naburmuszony, celowo mówiąc patetycznie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że drwina nie była najlepszym środkiem porozumienia, ale nerwy i tak miał w strzępach, a Rodrigo sam się o to prosił. W dodatku znów nie odpowiedział, drgnął tylko nieznacznie. Olivier się zorientował, bo w czarnych oczach brata zamigotał ciepły blask lampy. Ciepły, żeby jeszcze tak sam z siebie... A potem zmienił temat, ostatecznie rezygnując i uznając swoją porażkę.

– Widziałeś te zwierzątka, które błąkają się po instytucie? – zapytał z głupia frant. – Te smutne?

– Smutne? Dlaczego smu... – Rodrigo potrząsnął głową, jakby próbował się obudzić. Pewnie cieszył się z neutralnego tematu. – Jakie w ogóle zwierzęta?

– Ach, nic... – Olivier brnął dalej, powtarzając to, co mówiła mu Luna, tylko po to, żeby coś mówić. – Po prostu czasami je widzę. Mam wrażenie, że chcą coś powiedzieć. Tęsknią za czymś... za kimś.

Rodrigo potrząsnął gwałtownie głową.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz...

Olivier pamiętał dalsze słowa Luny, ale jakoś nie pasowały mu obecnie. „Ale to nic złego – uśmiechnęła się wtedy Luna. – Chciałabym im pomóc". Zamyślił się. Rodrigo wyglądał, jakby nawet dla tych zwierzątek nie był atrakcyjny. A Olivier tak go potrzebował...

– A wiesz co się stało z Davidem? – spróbował w nadziei na jeszcze trochę rozmowy.

– Wiem. – Rodrigo kiwnął głową. Zamilkł, ale jakoś bardziej intensywnie. Olivierowi zrobiło się cieplej. Trochę przypominało mu to uczucie, jakie miewał tuż przed tym, kiedy brat miał wpaść w furię. Z nich dwóch to Rodrigo był typowym Hiszpanem o gorącej krwi, Olivierowi było bliżej do chłodnego i wymuskanego Francuza. Ale to się skończyło w czasie wojny. Nawet oczy Rodriga pociemniały i z gęstych, czekoladowych stały się po prostu czarne.

– Davida zabrali do Świętego Filipa – ciągnął Olivier, mimo uczucia, że mówi właściwie do siebie. – Nie wiem, co mu było, a wyglądał, jakby tylko zemdlał. Dookoła niego rozsypany był popiół czy coś takiego...

– Hrabia Dragomirescu zaangażował już eksperta – powiedział na to Rodrigo napiętym i wymuszonym tonem. – Jestem pewien, że to zbada. A ty też wracaj do swojej pracy. Nie trać tu czasu.

Po ostatnim zdaniu Olivier miał ochotę rzucić się na brata i porządnie go stłuc, samymi pięściami, bez użycia magii. Ale pokiwał tylko głową i posłusznie wyszedł, tłumacząc sobie, że jutro też może tu przyjść. Właściwie to może tu przyjść, kiedy tylko zechce, prawda? Następnego dnia po pracy wybrali się z Luną na spacer po Paryżu. Luna paplała o czymś, Olivier słuchał. Dobrze mu się słuchało. Po prostu szli tak, pod rękę albo za rękę, w deszczu, przez miasto. Luna co chwila ciągnęła go gdzieś, żeby coś pokazać. Przechodnie patrzyli na nich z ciekawością i uśmiechem. Olivier w staroświecko skrojonej marynarce i kamizelce, a Luna w rozpiętym płaszczyku, lekkiej błękitnej sukience i kapeluszu z białymi piórkami. Wyróżniali się z tłumu. Luna, częściej niż po chodniku, szła po płotkach, murkach i balustradkach, sięgała do ogródków, by powąchać mokre bzy i kaliny, a kiedy widziała na niebie ptaki, machała do nich ręką. Olivier w jednej ręce ściskał kilka starych książek z antykwariatu na Montmartre, drugą trzymał dłoń Luny. Na jej szyi błyskał wisiorek – kamień księżycowy oprawiony w srebro, który Olivier kupił jej w sklepiku pana Hektora na magicznym Montmartre, w Zaułku Zamyślonych, ruelle des Songeures. Z Montmartre'u wrócili na Île–de–Cité i wyszli na część mugolską. Usiedli w tłumie turystów przed Notre–Dame. Olivier delikatnie objął Lunę w pasie.

– Nie lubię turystów – powiedział cicho. – Dlaczego tu przyszliśmy?

– Lubię katedrę – odpowiedziała równie cicho Luna. – Ci ludzie też ją lubią.

– Ci ludzie oglądają kolejny zabytek.

– Nie... – Luna uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. – To jest dobre miejsce. W tym miejscu Ziemia jest czymś więcej niż ziemią, a człowiek więcej niż zwierzęciem.

– A w instytucie nie jest? – Olivier zamrugał i popatrzył uważniej na wieżyczki katedry. – Przecież to tam powstają największe dzieła umysłu.

– Ależ nie. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Olivier pokręcił głową.

– Chciałbym, żeby było, jak mówisz, ale nie wierzę w to.

– Wiem. Nie wszyscy wierzą. Kiedyś, jak byłam w środku, mówili o aniołach.

– I co mówili? – Pytanie było starannie obojętne. Ale Luna na pewno słyszała jak wszystko, co tylko mogło, w głosie Oliviera drżało.

– Anioły, które stały się złe, odmówiły służenia człowiekowi, bo był niższy od nich. A te, które się zgodziły, stały się niewidzialne. I ludzie nie znają ich imion, żeby nic nie przeszkadzało im pomagać...

Olivier przerwał jej, całując w usta, które smakowały wiosną i śpiewem ptaków. Potem oparł czoło na jej ramieniu. Chwilę tak siedział, jak małe dziecko spragnione czułości. Potem Luna pogłaskała go po włosach.

– Olivier, ale ty też wierzysz, że jest coś poza twoim laboratorium i prawami fizyki...

– Nie, Luna – wymruczał Olivier. – Nie potrafię. Zazdroszczę ci, ale uważam, że się mylisz.

Luna wstała i weszła do kościoła. Trzymając go za rękę, zmusiła, by poszedł za nią. Głęboko wciągnęła powietrze. Tu myśli mogły lecieć wysoko, aż pod kopuły i sklepienia, a potem jeszcze wyżej, wciąż wyżej. Spływały z piór starych mnichów, dawno już nieżyjących. Odbijały się w metalowych krzyżach i kolorowych witrażach. Tutaj Luna czuła się wolna.

Jej płaszcz był miękki i aksamitny. Olivier poczuł nieokreśloną tęsknotę, kiedy przesunął palcami po materiale. Przytulił Lunę mocniej, ale ona już wymykała się z jego ramion, krążyła dookoła, całą sobą chłonąc to miejsce.

Potem szli przed siebie, aż na place de la Concorde. Luna lekko wskoczyła na brzeg fontanny i wyciągnęła do niego ciepłą, drobną rękę, żeby pomógł jej złapać równowagę. Wiatr rozwiewał jej niezapięty płaszczyk i cienką sukienkę. W drugiej ręce trzymała parasolkę, wciąż otwartą, choć deszcz przestał mżyć. Pewnie złoży ją, gdy rozpada się na nowo, żeby nacieszyć się kwietniowym kapuśniaczkiem.

Jak dobrze, że wybrali się na ten spacer, że mały Richard został z nianią. Myśl o synku jak zwykle wywołała w nim mieszane uczucia lęku i potrzeby działania, ale w tym momencie odezwała się Luna. Minę miała zamyśloną, a oczy i ręka z parasolką wskazywały na środek fontanny, na drobne monety na dnie, sous, centy i wiele innych z całego świata, kwiatek unoszący się na tafli wody, kilka kaczek pływających i kwaczących na siebie wzajemnie.

Olivier podziwiał jej szeroko otwarte błękitnoszare, niemal białe oczy, głodne, zachwycone. Duże i odbijające świat jak lustra. Delikatna i zwiewna, otulona płaszczykiem mżącego deszczu, ciepła i taka inna... Marlene, jego żona, nie była taka. Marlene była zwykłą młodą kobietą, sympatyczną i delikatną, ale przy Lunie wyglądała szaro i przeciętnie. Chwycił Lunę mocniej za rękę, dał znak, żeby zeszła z obramowania fontanny.

– Nie martw się – powiedziała natychmiast, ledwie na niego spojrzawszy. Miała poważną minę, ale wyglądała z nią jak mała dziewczynka. – Marlene się dzisiaj cieszy.

Więc Olivier tylko przyciągnął Lunę bliżej i pocałował mocno, jakby to miał być ich jedyny pocałunek. Jakby zaraz sam miał umrzeć. Wydawało mu się, że całuje coś nie do końca rzeczywistego, kwiat może albo nawet mgłę, zwłaszcza że twarz miała mokrą od deszczu.

Potem poszli do mieszkania Oliviera, w sam raz, żeby zmienić Ketty przy opiece nad małym. Richard powitał Lunę z radością i Olivierowi znów przyszło do głowy, że może synek potrzebowałby nowej matki... Luna już przecież pokochała małego. Na przykład teraz – kiedy leżała z nim na kocyku zajmującym niemal całą podłogę sypialni. Podawała mu klocki, choć bardziej wyglądało na to, że sama coś z nich buduje. Opowiadała też bajkę o owieczce i jastrzębiu, prawdopodobnie świeżo wyczytaną w bibliotece.

– Kiedyś pewien czarodziej wypuścił je ze starożytnej księgi. – Luna postawiła żółty, spiczasty klocek na szczycie swojej wieży i roześmiała się głośno, kiedy mały jednym uderzeniem ręki zburzył całą jej pracę. – Owieczka wędrowała po świecie, dzieci ją widziały, dorośli tylko niejasno czuli, ale wszędzie gdzie się pojawiła, problemy się jakoś naprawiały, ludzie się uśmiechali i panował spokój. Ale jastrząb leciał za owieczką – przesunęła żółty, płaski klocek nad głową dziecka, imitując lot ptaka – i starał się sprawić, żeby ludzie o niej zapomnieli i byli nieszczęśliwi. Nie wierzył, że można być szczęśliwym z innymi. Ale nikt nie zamknął ich w księdze, bo osobno nie było można, a owieczka warta była pozostawienia na wolności również jastrzębia.

– No i? – Olivier wzruszył ramionami. Bajki Luny były zaskakująco treściwe, łopatologiczne i pozbawione upiększeń. – Przecież to znaczy, że ci ludzie byli zupełnie zależni od owieczki i jastrzębia... – urwał, patrząc w jakiś punkt nad głową Luny.

– Nie możesz uwierzyć, że to nie ty decydujesz? – Obróciła się na plecy i posadziła sobie małego na brzuchu. Był zachwycony.

– Przecież to nie ja. Owszem, tak mi się wydaje, ale tak naprawdę to, co się ze mną dzieje, zależy od mojego mózgu, doświadczeń, tego, co się dzieje dookoła. Nie ma czegoś takiego, że ja decyduję, tylko tak nam się wydaje, bo tak jest łatwiej...

– A tu akurat zupełnie się mylisz – uśmiechnęła się szeroko Luna. – Mówi się, że najpotężniejszą magią jest wybór.

Nie odpowiedział na to, tylko ciągnął coraz bardziej nieobecnym głosem:

– Nie ma zła ani dobra, przecież nie odpowiadamy za to, co nam się przytrafia, nie kierujemy niczym. Żyjemy ot tak, dla przyjemności, żeby było miło, staramy się za bardzo nawzajem nie pokaleczyć. A i tak każdy czerpie dla siebie, ile może. Luna, to takie okropne, ja nie chcę tak żyć...

Miał łzy w oczach.

– Chodź do nas – zawołała Luna, uderzając płasko dłonią w kocyk. Zawahał się, ale posłusznie położył się obok niej. Luna mocno go przytuliła. Richard, chwilowo przestawszy być w centrum jej uwagi, zaburczał niezadowolony.

– Pamiętasz wiersz? – mruknęła Luna. Ślicznie mruczała.

A wiersz pamiętał. Któregoś dnia Luna siedziała sama w jego laboratorium, czekała, aż wróci. Zaczęła przeglądać książki na półce, podniosła tę najbardziej zużytą: tomik wierszy, który sam rozkładał się na sto pierwszej stronie, na wierszu Puszkina.

 _Gdy jeszcze świeży i uroczy_

 _Był dla mnie każdy objaw bytu:_

 _I lasu szum, i dziewcząt oczy,_

 _I śpiew słowika aż do świtu,_

 _Kiedy natchnione dzieła wieszcze,_

 _Miłość i wolność, pęd do chwały_

 _W młodzieńczej krwi budziły dreszcze,_

 _Wznosiły mnie i upajały,_

 _Chwile nadziei i rozkoszy_

 _Tęsknotą nagłą tłumiąc we mnie–_

 _Wtedy to jakiś Geniusz mroczny_

 _Nawiedzać zaczął mnie tajemnie._

 _Posępnie płynął czas odwiedzin:_

 _Przedziwny uśmiech, wzrok uwodny,_

 _Zgryźliwe słowa, które cedził,_

 _W mą duszę jad sączyły chłodny._

 _W bluźnierczą złość niewyczerpany,_

 _Z bóstwem się mierzył bogoburczo,_

 _Marzeniem wabił w świat nieznany,_

 _Gardził natchnienia mocą twórczą._

 _Dla życia, dla wolności, chwały,_

 _Miał uśmiech drwiący i nienawiść;_

 _Nie wierzył. I w przyrodzie całej_

 _Niczemu nie chciał błogosławić._

Luna znalazła wtedy karteczkę (jego stare obliczenia alchemiczne) i napisała kilka słów. Włożyła papier jak zakładkę do tomiku.

"Wszystko jest lepsze od niczego".

Olivier długo patrzył na notkę. I to właśnie chciała mu przekazać Luna? Krukonka, zawsze jakieś drugie dno. Ale wybór pomiędzy "nic" a "cokolwiek" też nie w pełni go satysfakcjonował.

Luna wkrótce poszła do domu, a Olivier położył małego spać i sam też szybko zasnął, jakby specjalnie po to, żeby nie zastanawiać się za długo nad niczym. Kiedy obudził się rano, czuł się jak na kacu. Skronie pulsowały, gardło miał wyschnięte, pod powiekami mnóstwo piasku, a wszystkie mięśnie były niemile zesztywniałe. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że tym, co go obudziło, był płacz dziecka. W panice wyskoczył z łóżka i pobiegł do dziecinnego pokoju.

– Co się stało? – Olivier skrzywił się, słysząc, jak drżącym głosem to powiedział. Podniósł małego, niespokojnie szukając jakichkolwiek oznak niestabilności. Ale wydawało się, że chłopiec jest tylko głodny i ma mokro.

Z wprawą, z której był dumny, przewinął dziecko, przygotował mu butelkę (mleko kupowane w mugolskim sklepie, bez śladu magii) i nakarmił. Kiedy mały ułożył się w łóżeczku i z pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem zaczął drzemać, Olivier mógł zająć się sobą. Stanął w łazience przed lustrem i zaczął się golić. Zupełnie po mugolsku; w domu, z wyjątkiem pewnych aspektów kuchennych, zrezygnował z używania jakiejkolwiek magii. Miało to jednak swój specyficzny urok. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że Olivier lubi się stroić. Dbał przecież tak bardzo, żeby być dokładnie ogolonym, a uczesanym i ubranym jak najlepiej... Dobranie okularów zajęło mu swego czasu parę dni. Obszedł wszystkie sklepy w Paryżu i przymierzył niezliczoną liczbę oprawek, zanim kupił te, które w jego odczuciu miały charakter. „A jednak była to bardziej zabawa", pomyślał, odkładając wodę po goleniu na półkę. To dusza romantycznego studenta i filozofa domagała się dbałości o formę, pewnie żeby zapełnić czymś pustkę po treści. Choć sztucznie, to niech jednak będzie pięknie i ze stylem. Że też pokarało mnie czymś takim, westchnął i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie pod nosem. Jakże przyjemnie musiałoby być tylko naukowcem o perfekcyjnie ścisłym umyśle i nie zaprzątać sobie głowy sensem życia.

Zajrzał do małego, ale chłopiec spał spokojnie. Kiedy Olivier kończył własne śniadanie, przyszła Ketty. Olivier niecierpliwie połknął ostatnie kęsy rogalika i narzucając płaszcz, wybiegł z domu. Przed pójściem do pracy musiał jeszcze iść na Gare du Nord, odebrać z pociągu starego przyjaciela.

Deszcz siąpił i wiał chłodny wiatr, wdzierający się nawet pod zadaszenie dworca, kiedy Olivier czekał na pociąg z Calais. Niespokojnie chodził po peronie, myśląc o Skylerze. Tak długo się nie widzieli, tyle się zmieniło. Jak to będzie? Chętnie zgodził się oddać mu przysługę i wyjść po niego, ale im więcej czasu mijało, tym bardziej był przekonany, że Sky po prostu go wykorzystuje. Przecież znał Paryż od podszewki, a na gadkę o tym, jak samotny i nieszczęśliwy czułby się, gdyby nikt na niego nie czekał, Olivier był już w pewnym stopniu uodporniony. Tymczasem pociąg spóźniał się na dworzec, a Olivier do pracy.

Kopnął niecierpliwie pustą puszkę po Coca Coli. Mugole. Dlaczego pozwalają, żeby wszędzie panował taki śmietnik? Splótł palce i wyprostował ręce, aż stawy trzasnęły. Kiedy ten pociąg przyjedzie?... I na diabła Skyler uparł się, żeby jechać po mugolsku, kiedy mógłby się tu dostać ze Stanów magicznie, dużo szybciej i wygodniej. Ale on zawsze miał takie pomysły. Olivier westchnął. Zresztą najprawdopodobniej dlatego się zaprzyjaźnili. Obaj byli dużo zdolniejsi i wrażliwsi niż ich rówieśnicy. I obaj mieli tak samo szalone pomysły i niemal żadnych barier w ich realizacji. Kiedyś o mało nie puścili z dymem całego lasu otaczającego Beauxbatons...

Gdy pociąg nareszcie przyjechał, z półgodzinnym opóźnieniem, Oliviera zalał nagle tłum ludzi, spieszących się nie wiadomo gdzie, rozpychających łokciami i krzyczących na wszystkie strony. Tak jakby za minutę zamykano dworzec. Olivier miał ochotę krzyczeć, bardzo głośno, objechać porządnie każdego z osobna... Przygryzł wargi i odsunął się na bok, chcąc przeczekać zamieszanie.

– Olivier! – usłyszał nagle. Rozejrzał się niespokojnie. Przez tłum przeciskał się ku niemu Skyler, roześmiany i potargany, w szarym prochowcu narzuconym na białą koszulę, bez marynarki. Nic się nie zmienił. Wciąż wyglądał jak delikatny, chudy pajacyk, z niemal białymi, nierówno przyciętymi włosami i lekko skośnymi brązowymi oczyma. Cały na jasno, był idealnym przeciwieństwem czarnowłosego i ubranego w ciemne, mocne kolory Oliviera.

Skyler przez chwilę łapał oddech, uśmiechając się szeroko, aż wreszcie uściskali się, jak przystało na przyjaciół, którzy nie widzieli się od pięciu lat.

– No i dlaczego stoisz sobie tutaj i czekasz, aż do ciebie przyjdę? – zapytał z żartobliwym wyrzutem. – Sam też mógłbyś się poprzeciskać przez ten tłum.

– Miałem na ciebie czekać i to właśnie robiłem. Tak długo, aż weszło mi to w krew.

– Och, czyżbym słyszał zarzut? – Skyler zrobił niewinną minkę. – Ale poczekaj, aż ci opowiem, ile zabawy było po drodze, to dopiero się będziesz śmiał.

Olivier zmarszczył brwi.

– Skyler, czy to przez ciebie ten pociąg się spóźnił? – zapytał surowo, kierując się w stronę wyjścia na plac Liszta i boulevard de Magenta.

– No a jak myślisz? – odpowiedział pytaniem Skyler, najwyraźniej pełen dumy.

– Myślę, że jestem już spóźniony do pracy.

– No chyba sobie żartujesz?! – wykrzyknął przyjaciel, nagle rozgniewany. Olivier w duchu pokiwał głową, Sky nigdy nie umiał słuchać krytyki, nawet najmniejsza wybijała go od razu z rytmu. – Przyjeżdża twój jedyny, dawno niewidziany przyjaciel, a ty tak go witasz?!

Olivier miał już na końcu języka mocną odpowiedź, że może raczej to on jest jedynym przyjacielem Skylera, a poza tym są ważniejsze rzeczy, jak na przykład praca i dziecko. Ale nie powiedział nic, nie zmienił też chłodnego wyrazu twarzy. Ze Skylerem nie należało się kłócić. Lepiej było puścić mimo uszu i zrobić po swojemu.

– Olivek – jęknął Sky dla odmiany – no co ty? Nie lubisz mnie już?

Olivier popatrzył na przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Skyler miał swój urok. Kiedy patrzył z taką tęsknotą, człowiek odruchowo mu wybaczał. Sky, gwiezdny chłopiec. W szkole nie mógł odpędzić się od dziewczyn i co tydzień był z inną. Wszystkie szalały za tą jego urodą elfa. Raz Olivier został poproszony o doręczenie przyjacielowi listu miłosnego. Prosiła Marlene, dlatego Olivier listu nie doręczył, a sam go przeczytał i następnie z mściwą satysfakcją spalił. Do dziś pamiętał „słońce we włosach" Skylera i „bursztynowe kamyki oczu". Dopiero kiedy Skyler wyjechał do Stanów, Olivier mógł mieć u Marlene jakieś szanse. I pomyśleć, że Sky tak naprawdę nigdy jej nie zauważał.

– Lubię, oczywiście – powiedział miękkim głosem Skylerowi. – Jestem zdenerwowany, bo mój synek jest chory.

Skyler aż przystanął. Mrugając przyjrzał się Olivierowi, jakby go widział po raz pierwszy.

– Żartujesz? Masz dziecko? Z kim? Wiem, że zerwałem kontakt na jakiś rok czy dwa, ale nie myślałem, że ty taką rewolucję przez ten czas urządzisz! A przecież dziś wieczorem spotykamy się na mieście.

Olivier przetrawiał przez moment cały ten przekaz. Najwyraźniej dla Skylera najbardziej istotne było dzisiejsze wyjście, o którym zresztą Olivier pierwszy raz słyszał. „Co się dzieje?", pomyślał poirytowany. Dlaczego Skyler jest taki irytujący?

– Mam syna – odpowiedział wreszcie. – Ma trzynaście miesięcy. I doskonale pamiętam, że wysłaliśmy ci z Marlene zaproszenie na ślub.

– Nie odbierałem poczty, kiedy pracowałem dla Ministerstwa. – Skyler wzruszył ramionami. – No to weź ze sobą Marlene, chociaż ja za nią nie przepadam...

– Marlene nie żyje.

– Ach. – Skyler westchnął, ale bez przesadnego smutku. Olivier miał wrażenie, że zaraz usłyszy: „To nie bierz jej ze sobą w takim razie".

Szli przez chwilę w milczeniu. Skyler patrzył w niebo, Olivier w chodnik. Byli na boulevard de Magenta. A szli pieszo, ponieważ Skyler zażyczył sobie zobaczyć jak najwięcej Paryża!

– To będę czekał w „Les Trois Mousquetaires" o ósmej wieczór – powiedział w końcu Sky.

„Nie przyjdę sam", chciał powiedzieć Olivier, który poczuł, że nie wytrzyma ze Skylerem bez wsparcia Luny. Ale tylko skinął głową, nie chciało mu się rozpoczynać nowego wątku. No i jeśli Ketty się nie zgodzi, to może poprosi Lunę o opiekę nad małym. A może da go dziadkom, rodzicom Marlene? O ósmej wieczorem już żadne z nich nie pracowało...

– Olivek, nie rozumiem cię, zawsze byleś pierwszy do naszych dzikich wypadów na miasto!

„Faktycznie, nie rozumiesz", pomyślał Olivier. Teraz mam dziecko i mój syn jest ważniejszy.

– Sky, idę do najbliższego miejskiego Fiuu – oświadczył. – Już naprawdę nie mogę się bardziej spóźnić. Zobaczymy się wieczorem.

Było to kłamstwo, ale nie miał ochoty na pieszą wycieczkę ze Skylerem przez cały boulevard de Sébastopol. Przyjaciel tylko kiwnął głową, jakby nagle bardziej zaabsorbowały go własne myśli. Ale Olivier wiedział, że to tylko gra w „nic mnie to nie obchodzi, że jesteś dla mnie niedobry". Jak to możliwe, że kiedyś Skyler nie tylko go tak nie denerwował, ale wręcz budził podziw swoimi manierami książątka i aurą szlachetnej nieomylności. Skyler wydawał się kiedyś tak wspaniały i tak niesłusznie krzywdzony przez innych. Przez swojego surowego wuja, z rodowodem sięgającym wieków średnich i przez tych nauczycieli, którzy byli jakimś cudem odporni na jego urok. Teraz to nie wydawało się „cudem". Teraz to Olivier miał ochotę przełożyć Skylera przez kolano i wlać porządnie, jak rozkapryszonemu dzieciakowi. Nieważne, jakim byłby geniuszem i dla ilu rządów pracował.

Znalazłszy się w PIMIE, najpierw poszedł do Rodriga. Zrobił to zupełnie impulsywnie i bez głębszego zastanowienia. Zresztą, jakby zaczął się zastanawiać, to prawdopodobnie wcale by do brata nie poszedł. A potem nie wyszedłby od niego wściekły i próbując powstrzymać łzy, kapiące mu z oczu...

Poszedł do Luny, ale przed samymi drzwiami się zawahał. Czy chce narzucać się jej ze wszystkimi kłopotami? Ona oczywiście nie będzie mieć nic przeciwko, ale to nie rozwiązuje problemu. A więc – czy powinien?

Z gabinetu Luny dobiegał cichy dźwięk. Ciekawość zwyciężyła i Olivier przysunął się do szpary w drzwiach. Luna siedziała na parapecie, w błękitnej sukience i białej narzutce, zlewając się z niebem w tle. Przed nią stał kwiatek w doniczce, który zaczarowała tak, by śpiewał, podobnie jak setki innych wypełniających cały pokój. Wszędzie stały jakieś kwiaty: w doniczkach, wazonach, żywe, papierowe, materiałowe... I śpiewały. I żeby to jeszcze chórem, ale nie. Zdawało się, że każdy kwiat śpiewa zupełnie co innego. Spróbował zrozumieć jakiekolwiek słowa, ale były w języku (językach?), którego nawet nie rozpoznawał.

Chyba świadomie poruszył drzwiami, żeby skrzypnęły. Luna odwróciła się natychmiast i szeroko uśmiechnęła. Zeskoczyła z parapetu i boso, leciutko podbiegła do drzwi. Nic nie powiedziała, otworzyła je szeroko i mocno objęła Oliviera w pasie, wtulając twarz w jego kamizelkę. Stali tak przez chwilę, bez ruchu, potem puściła go, zadarła głowę do góry i uśmiechnęła się jeszcze raz. Kąciki jej oczu były mokre.

– Oj, Luna... – Olivier rozejrzał się dookoła. – To... uprzyjemniasz sobie pracę?

– Nie, ja przecież pracuję dla przyjemności.

„Rzeczywiście", pomyślał. Luna chyba nigdy nie załapała idei robienia czegoś za pieniądze. Wynagrodzenie było efektem ubocznym.

– Luno, możesz uciszyć te kwiaty?...

Wyjęła różdżkę i spełniła jego prośbę. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy nie dało się już słyszeć tego obłąkanego śpiewu.

Zaprosiła go do środka. Usiadł w fotelu. Mercredi wsunął się do pokoju zaraz za nim i ułożył przed trzaskającym kominkiem, mrucząc rozkosznie, więc choć raz Olivier nie był zmuszony przeganiać kota ze swojego miejsca. Mercredi miauknął przeciągle i przewrócił się na grzbiet. Machał tłustymi łapkami w powietrzu, wyraźnie domagając się pieszczot.

– Tobie to dobrze... – mruknął Olivier, drapiąc go od niechcenia po brzuchu. – Ludzie mają prawdziwe problemy, a ty nie masz o nich pojęcia. – Miał ochotę w najbardziej dziecinny sposób pokazać kotu język.

Podniósł go z podłogi. Mercredi zamiauczał i spróbował się wyrwać.

– Powinien siedzieć w tym – Olivier zgrabnym ruchem różdżki transmutował doniczkę w koszyk dla kota. – Nie chcę na niego patrzeć. – Wsadził zwierzaka do środka. Mercredi zamiauczał i wystawił łapę, ucho i oko z koszyka. Ale nie zdążył zadrapać Oliviera. Zatem, obrażony, wyskoczył jak z procy i uciekł z pokoju. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie zawoła Harfy na pomoc. Z nią byłoby już ciężej.

– Olivier, co się stało? – zapytała Luna, kiedy Mercredi zniknął.

Olivier westchnął i usiadł wygodnie w fotelu, zakładając nogę na nogę. „Normalnie nie dręczysz zwierząt", dopowiedział sobie w myślach.

– Mój brat mnie właśnie wyzwał. Bynajmniej nie na pojedynek. A kiedyś był takim świetnym facetem. Po wojnie wszystko się zmieniło, wszystko jakby dementor pocałował...

Założył ręce za głowę i ze starannie znudzoną miną mówił dalej.

– Nie widzę sensu walczyć, jeśli ma się to skończyć w ten sposób. Wiesz, że Rodrigo nawet psuł Czarnemu Panu doświadczenia? Och, zresztą... wy mieliście Severusa Snape'a. I sami jesteście bohaterami. A ja bym nie chciał... Wiesz... muszę już wracać do pracy – uśmiechnął się do niej. – Przyjechał mój dawny przyjaciel, Skyler. Wychodzimy dziś wieczorem. Chciałabyś iść z nami?

Luna pokiwała głową, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

– W takim razie przyjdę po ciebie o wpół do ósmej. – Olivier wstał, odpychając się obiema rękami od poręczy fotela. A teraz lepiej zacznę eksperyment, żeby zdążyć na czas.

Kiedy był w najlepsze i po uszy pogrążony w eliksirach, ziołach i kociołkach, ktoś zapukał do drzwi, krótko i energicznie, wybijając rytm jak na werblu. Puk–puk-puk–puk. Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, drzwi się uchyliły i weszła Natasza Andriejewna, z pół-ponurym uśmiechem satysfakcji na ustach.

– Popatrz, Olivierze, na dzieło geniusza – oświadczyła od progu, najwyraźniej mając na myśli drobny przedmiot, który trzymała na wyciągniętej ku niemu dłoni.

– Cudowne – powiedział Olivier trochę obojętnie, kiedy Natasza dopłynęła do niego i mógł dojrzeć kostkę szkła, którą niosła. – Czy to jest pryzmat Kerlskiego?

– Tak – powiedziała Natasza powoli. – Udało mi się wytworzyć go samodzielnie. A nie było łatwo.

Istotnie, Olivier zauważył drobne, ale na pewno dotkliwe, oparzenia na rękach. Natasza z miłością wpatrzyła się w drobny przedmiot.

– A powieki bolały mnie, jakby miały odpaść przy próbie użycia – dodała.

Olivier powstrzymał grymas niesmaku. Natasza nie miała za grosz klasy. Nie to, co Luna. Zamiast zadbać o ręce, wolałaby pewnie zostawić sobie blizny, żeby je z dumą pokazywać wszem i wobec.

– Oparzenia tęczowe... – mruknął mimo wszystko. – Smaruj żelem widłaczkowym.

– Przynajmniej ładnie się nazywają. – Natasza wzruszyła ramionami. – A ty jak zawsze nie w humorze. Wszyscy Mistrzowie Eliksirów tak mają?

– Jeśli widzisz, że nie jestem w humorze, to po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju. – Odłożył chochlę i opuścił mankiety koszuli. Zaczął robić obliczenia na zabłąkanym skrawku czystego pergaminu. Natasza pochyliła się nad jego ramieniem.

– Nie pięćdziesiąt sześć, tylko pięćdziesiąt osiem – oznajmiła, pokazując to miejsce długim palcem.

– Wiedźma! – wybuchnął Olivier, a Natasza też wybuchnęła – stosownym do tego śmiechem.

– Wiem, że masz kłopoty, Olivier – oznajmiła swobodnie, siadając na stołku i zakładając nogę na nogę. – Ale myślisz o nich w tak dziwny i odmienny od mojego sposób, że nie mogę się powstrzymać, by cię nie drażnić. Nadal próbujesz udowodnić, że człowiek składa się z instynktów, które nieudolnie tłumi rozumem?

– Szczerze tak uważam – warknął Olivier. – I nie mogę się oprzeć wrażeniu, że jakbyś zobaczyła takiego berserka uwalonego eliksirem i zaprogramowanego instynktami, to by ci się spodobało. W sam raz tak prymitywny, jak lubisz.

– No co ty? – wymruczała wcale nie obrażona Natasza i ułożyła usta w karminowy dzióbek. – Zdejmij na chwilę te swoje ciemne okulary i popatrz na świat nieco jaśniej, co?

– A jak oślepi mnie to, co zobaczę? – odciął się zirytowany, też na siebie, że daje się wciągać w te słowne przepychanki.

– To i tak zobaczysz coś ładniejszego, niż wnętrze okularów.

– Ale widziany przez okulary słoneczne świat powinien być słoneczny, nie czarny, prawda?

– Przeciwsłoneczne okulary, przeciwsłoneczne... – Natasza pokiwała głową. – Nie próbuj łapać mnie w moje metafory, co? Będę wdzięczna.

Olivier chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale przerwał mu nieartykułowany skrzek zza ściany.

– Nataszo, znów dręczysz jakieś żywe stworzenie?... – Z dezaprobatą pokręcił głową.

– Nie mów, że ci to przeszkadza, hipokryto. Uwalniam swoje instynkty. A zwierzę uwalnia swoje i tym samym pracuje na własne utrzymanie. To smok.

Olivier pamiętał poprzedniego smoka. Z Luną, Swietłaną i Iriną pracowali wtedy przy rozładunku nowej aparatury. Właśnie ją montowali, a dochodziła północ, gdy firanka na oknie wydęła się i czarny kształt, jakby noc we własnej osobie, wleciał do pokoju i przycupnął na parapecie. Ktoś krzyknął, ktoś rzucił wazonem, Luna popatrzyła ciekawie. Kawałek nocy złożył skrzydełka i podniósłszy przednią łapę, zaczął pracowicie myć pyszczek. A oni na rozmaite sposoby usiłowali przekonać go, żeby dał się złapać do klatki. Żadne z nich nie miało doświadczenia w postępowaniu ze smokami, choćby młodymi, a ten już całkiem nieźle ział ogniem! Dopiero potem zjawiła się Natasza i objechała ich za dręczenie jej materiału badawczego, barwną tyradą, charakterystyczną dla jej fascynacji językiem francuskim. Potem zdecydowanie podeszła do smoka, wzięła go pod pachę i wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami. Smoczątko nie zaprotestowało.

– Pewnie i je sterroryzowała – mruknęła pod nosem Irina. W każdym razie nikt już o nim nie usłyszał.

Teraz Olivier tylko wzruszył ramionami i nie pytał dalej. Zaczął siekać zioła.

– Mmm, ile instynktu w to wkładasz, aż sok pryska – wycedziła Natasza, gryząc końcówkę cygaretki.

– Jak zapalisz, to cię wyrzucę.

– I tylko wtedy? Nie martw się, potrafię zachować się w laboratorium. Dlatego jeszcze żyję. Po jakiemu są te notatki? – Natasza wzięła do ręki zwój pergaminu z biurka.

– Po szwedzku albo norwesku, zależy co wzięłaś, ale cokolwiek to jest, to na pewno jest moją korespondencją z tamtejszymi instytutami, której nie masz prawa przeglądać. Co mam zrobić, żebyś sobie poszła? Powiedz tylko, a zrobię wszystko.

Natasza westchnęła teatralnie.

– Miej serce i patrzaj w serce – zadeklamowała. – Chociaż dla ciebie to i tak instynkty. Zaraz sobie sama pójdę. Ale nie odmawiaj samotnej i nieszczęśliwej kobiecie trochę przyjemności. Ostatecznie nie różnimy się aż tak bardzo.

Obeszła stół laboratoryjny dookoła, uklękła na stołku i oparła łokcie o blat.

– Zatem czego chcesz, Nataszo? – Olivier czuł się, jakby nawiedził go wyjątkowo złośliwy duch. Ale duchy były tylko projekcją zmarłego dawno człowieka. Niewiele różniły się od obrazów.

Zaś Natasza przestała się wreszcie uśmiechać i popatrzyła na pryzmat Kerlskiego. Trzymała go między kciukiem i palcem wskazującym, posyłając małe tęczowe błyski na blat stołu.

– Dziś mijają trzy lata, odkąd wyjechałam z Rosji – powiedziała smutno i melodyjnie, tracąc ładny francuski akcent. – Wracają złe wspomnienia. Przyszłam do ciebie z pryzmatem, żeby poczuć się lepiej.

– Dręcząc mnie?

– Tak, przecież nie chcę, żeby się ktoś nade mną użalał. – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo i puściła do niego oczko.

– Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie wybiera mnie, żeby porozmawiać i poczuć się lepiej – oświadczył Olivier dobitnie.

– Taaak, usłyszałam tę sugestię, że ze mną jest naprawdę źle. Dzięki, ale nie pierwszy raz to słyszę i jak dotąd nie pomogło.

Olivier westchnął niecierpliwie. Czy on ma teraz starać się pomóc Nataszy? Pomóc?! Niby dlaczego, niby w czym, niby jak, niby po co?

– Ten nasz młodszy inspektor przypomina mi Saszę – powiedziała Natasza Andriejewna, od niechcenia biorąc do ręki opakowanie po herbacie z eukaliptusa, które przytargała tu Luna. – Tak samo delikatne to, wrażliwe i z bezgraniczną wiarą w ludzi. Choć Sasza miał więcej możliwości wypróbowania swojej wiary w działaniu i chwała mu za to, nie stracił jej mimo wszystko. Ten tutaj sprawia wrażenie, jakby wciąż nie wyrósł z krótkich spodenek i pufków. Aż chciałam mu powiedzieć, żeby zastanowił się, czy na pewno aurorstwo to robota dla niego. Ale nie chciałam zrobić tego, co Sasza zrobił mnie. – Natasza uśmiechnęła się ponuro, patrząc na swoje odbicie w kostce szkła.

– No, a kim jest Sasza? – zapytał Olivier od niechcenia. Natasza uśmiechnęła się, ale tak jak jeszcze nigdy Olivier nie widział, żeby się uśmiechała, głębokim, pełnym uśmiechem, bardzo kobiecym i bardzo smutnym. I choć patrzyła na niego, to wcale nie na niego.

– To był mój narzeczony – powiedziała po chwili niskim głosem, w którym brzmiało tak wiele rzeczy, że Olivier nie miał nawet ochoty na dalsze złośliwości. Teraz był już zaciekawiony. Zaintrygowany nawet. Przerwał siekanie ziół, choć noża nie odłożył.

– Saszę poznałam u znajomych ciotki, kiedy niechętnie zgodził się opowiedzieć jedną ze swych ostatnich przygód. Zrobił to w formie zagadki dla zebranych i kiedy domyśliłam się rozwiązania, mogłam tylko fuknąć na niego, że to ohydne. Nie wiem, czy wybrał tę sprawę specjalnie, żeby zniechęcić gości, ale potem zaczęliśmy dyskutować, potem umówiliśmy się na kolejne spotkanie... On był trochę zadurzony w Klarze, mojej znajomej zresztą, ale postarałam się, żeby szybko o niej zapomniał. Niech pan uważa, Aleksandrze Lwowiczu, mówiłam, Klara nie jest zbyt sympatyczną osóbką. Sasza oczywiście się oburzył strasznie, ale wysłuchał spokojnie. Dlaczego jej nie lubię? Bo jest irytującą i zarozumiałą kobietą, ot co. Uwielbia być uwielbiana, zachowując pozory skromności, uwielbia cierpieć w milczeniu, tak, by wszyscy ją za to podziwiali i jeszcze kilka innych tego typu małych paskudztw mogłabym panu wymienić. Sasza nie pozostał mi dłużny: pani też uwielbia być uwielbianą, Nataszo Andriejewno, jestem tego pewny! – Natasza uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją i wzruszyła ramionami. – Och, tak, oczywiście – powiedziała, pół do Oliviera, pół do Saszy, jakby przeniosła się w czasie. – Ale ja się z tym nie kryję. Ja gram otwartymi kartami. A jeśli cierpię, to albo nie chcę by inni wiedzieli i wtedy faktycznie nikt o tym nie wie, albo chcę i wtedy wie każdy. – Ostatnie słowa zabrzmiały jakoś groźnie. – Sasza był straszliwie denerwujący w tym momencie, ale najpierw się z nim pokłóciłam, potem zaprzyjaźniłam, a w końcu zakochałam i wszystko było dobrze.

Przez chwilę trwała cisza. Olivier odłożył nóż.

– Sasza był niezwykły – ciągnęła Natasza. – Nawet mnie zdołał przekonać. Ale potem, cóż, jedno potężne _faux pas_ z jego strony i wszystko się rozsypało. Zaczęliśmy od awantury i skończyliśmy na awanturze. Szkoda – udała, że zaciąga się papierosem i z doskonale obojętną miną wydmuchnęła nieistniejący kłąb dymu. Ale zdradziły ją oczy i chwilę później krzywy uśmiech. – Wiesz, że opowiadałam to tylko Lunie? I hrabiemu, ale on i tak wiedział wcześniej. Ale Luna... Dziewczyna ma dar. Czy ty też spowiadasz się jej z taką łatwością jak ja?

Olivier, zaskoczony, nie zdołał zachować obojętnej miny. Natasza siedziała spokojnie i tylko patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nawet nie dopytywała, nie musiała. Potem brwi jej zadrgały i znów wpatrzyła się w pryzmat.

– I?... – mimowolnie wtrącił Olivier. – Dlaczego tak się stało?

– Ciekawy? – uśmiechnęła się, jakby pomyślała: „A widzisz, mam cię, teraz chcesz, żebym mówiła". I mówiła. – Przez mojego brata. Aż tak się nie rozklejam, więc ci nie opowiem co zrobił, ale nic dobrego. Ale możesz mi powiedzieć, że to jego prawdziwa natura i musiał tak zrobić. Że to wcale nie jego wina. Może wtedy lepiej się poczuję?

Olivier wolno pokręcił głową.

– Ach, masz rację, ale spróbować zawsze warto... W każdym razie to i owo się stało, a ja dokumentnie straciłam wiarę w ludzi. Doszłam do prostego wniosku, że ludzie i tak zrobią to, co im się opłaca. Nie myślisz, że miałam rację?

Olivier wzruszył ramionami i pokręcił głową.

– Ty chyba uważasz, że nie miałaś racji?...

– Słusznie – skinęła głową. – Trafna obserwacja. Aż zadziwiające w moich ustach, nie? – uśmiechnęła się przelotnie. – Ale chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że Sasza siedział ze mną, pocieszał, przytulał i przekonywał tyle ile było trzeba, nie zwracając uwagi na moje krzyki i wyzwiska. Ani razu mi nie powiedział żebym przestała płakać. Opowiedziałam mu wszystko, pewnie nawet za dużo, a on na wszystko miał odpowiedź. I nic nie mogłam mu powiedzieć, co by zmieniło jego pojęcie o świecie. Przede wszystkim powiedział mi, że przecież ważne jest, co się wybierze samemu, a nie co się w efekcie zyska, bo na to nie zawsze mamy wpływ. Że ja wcale nie muszę robić tak jak inni. No, i co na to powiesz?

Olivier na końcu języka miał już odpowiedź, że Sasza był naiwny, ale się powstrzymał. Natasza mogła nie przyjąć tego dobrze.

A ona chyba i tak domyśliła się wszystkiego, bo miała znów ten swój wszystkowiedzący, nieznośny uśmieszek.

– Mówiłam już, że Sasza też był aurorem? Mój brat był przestępcą, wiesz? A ja chciałam go chronić. Marszczysz brwi. Dlaczego? Czy nie powinnam?

Olivier wzdrygnął się, bo nie myślał, że Natasza coś zauważy.

– Mój brat też jest przestępcą. Czy właściwie był. Czy to dlatego przyszłaś z tym właśnie do mnie?

– Ach, sam widzisz, ile mamy ze sobą wspólnego. Nie, nie bezpośrednio dlatego. Raczej intuicyjnie dlatego. Chcesz wiedzieć, co było dalej?

– Jeśli dowiem się w miarę szybko, do czego zmierzasz...

– Nie drocz się ze mną, słonko. Mi i tak nie jest łatwo to opowiadać.

– Nie musisz.

– Chcę. Wiesz, co to znaczy?

– Że i tak postawisz na swoim?

Natasza wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu i przez moment nie mogła się uspokoić. Faktycznie, pomyślał Olivier. Jakoś tak niepoważnie to zabrzmiało.

– Nie, nie to miałam na myśli – wykrztusiła wreszcie Natasza, kiedy znów była w stanie mówić. – Aczkolwiek to uroczo i słodko z twojej strony. Nie, chodziło mi o to, że „chcę" to coś więcej niż te twoje instynkty.

– Zostaw to już. Musisz być dla mnie złośliwa?

– Tak – powiedziała poważnie. – Inaczej nie będziesz słuchać. Muszę cię prowokować.

– Prowokuj więc, już mi wszystko jedno... – westchnął i wrócił do siekania.

– Chciałam, żebyś mi powiedział, że Sasza nie miał racji... – westchnęła Natasza. – Popatrz na mnie, Olivier...

Do jej głosu wkradły się jakieś nowe i dziwne nutki, trochę błagalne, a trochę nawet płaczliwe, więc Olivier popatrzył, zdziwiony i ciut zaniepokojony. Brwi Nataszy wykrzywiły się lekko, bruzda między nimi była coraz głębsza, kąciki ust opadły. Teraz wyglądała inaczej. Wpierw jak człowiek, co też nie zdarzało jej się często, ale poza tym obudziła w Olivierze dziwną chęć pomocy.

– W czym nie miał racji? – zapytał cicho, miękkim tonem, jakim zwracał się tylko do Richarda.

– Sasza zgodził się pomóc mojemu bratu. Wyciągnąć go z więzienia. Uzgodniliśmy wszystkie szczegóły wspólnej akcji. Wiedziałam, co mam robić. Wiedziałam wszystko. Powiedział... że jest ze mnie dumny, wiesz? Z mojej decyzji, mojej odwagi. Byłam naprawdę gotowa na każdą ofiarę i każdą głupotę, żeby wyciągnąć Dymitra z tego bagna. Wierzysz mi? Wierzysz, że dałabym sobie radę?

– Wierzę – odpowiedział Olivier bez wahania i nie kłamał.

Natasza uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością, czego też jeszcze nigdy u niej nie widział. Złapał się na tym, że przysiadł na stołku i pochylił się w stronę Nataszy.

– To miało być bardzo niebezpieczne. Ale nie mogliśmy wtajemniczyć nikogo. On ryzykował całą karierę. Dla Dymitra. Nie, dla mnie. – Potrząsnęła szybko głową, jakby nie mogła się zdecydować. – A właściwie to dlatego, że tak było sprawiedliwie. Dymitr zrobił to z głupoty, dużo gorsi i potężniejsi od niego wszystko ustawiali. Nie zasługiwał na taką karę, ale Ministerstwo potrzebowało kozła ofiarnego, nie chciało czekać, aż Sasza rozpracuje całą szajkę. Skazali mojego brata na dożywocie, ale w warunkach, które równały się śmierci...

– Ale co się w końcu stało? – Olivier w głowie tworzył sobie już rożne scenariusze. Czyżby nie udało im się wyplątać z tego Dymitra? A może Sasza zginął podczas akcji? A może zabił go Dymitr? Olivier już zobaczył dwie ciemne sylwetki, jedna leżała, druga pochylała się nad pierwszą z zakrwawionym nożem w ręku.

– Sasza uratował Dymitra.

– I?... – Olivier zdezorientowany potrząsnął głową, bo Natasza powiedziała to tak, jakby wszystko w tym punkcie było jasne i można się już było oburzać.

– Sam – doprecyzowała zirytowana. – Poszedł tam sam. Wcześniej, niż się umówiliśmy. A ja dostałam piekielny list z wyjaśnieniami.

Olivier wciąż nie rozumiał, skąd cały dramat, skoro wszyscy najwidoczniej to przeżyli.

– Potraktował mnie jak dziecko! – wrzasnęła Natasza, zeskakując ze stołka, który z hukiem upadł i uderzając dłońmi w stół, aż Olivier podskoczył. – Nie rozumiesz?! Najpierw plótł same bzdury o tym jak to cudownie decydować i działać samemu, a potem nie pozwolił mi zrobić nic! Nic! Przyszłam do ciebie, żebyś powiedział, że to, co mówił Sasza, to naprawdę były bzdury! Żebym mogła cię potem wdeptać w ziemię i udowodnić, że to była prawda, a Sasza zachował się jak... Ach!

Machnęła ręką, zgarnęła ze stołu pryzmat i cygaretkę i łupiąc w podłogę obcasami, wymaszerowała z pokoju. W drzwiach obróciła się jeszcze na moment.

– Jeśli powiesz o tym komukolwiek, zabiję cię.

I już jej nie było, a Olivier stał dłuższą chwilę bez ruchu, próbując zebrać myśli. Wreszcie wrócił do siekania, zadowolony, że już prawdopodobnie nic go od tego nie oderwie. I to Natasza twierdziła, że on dziwnie podchodzi do swoich kłopotów!

Wieczorem, z Luną pod rękę, Olivier wszedł do Les Trois Mosquetaires. Był pełen złych przeczuć. Zanim wyszedł z domu, miał nawet nadzieję, że mały będzie trochę marudny i dostarczy pretekstu, by tata musiał z nim zostać. Ale usnął jak aniołek pod opieką babci, która miała surowo przykazane, żeby w razie najmniejszych problemów od razu wezwać Oliviera. To nie była przesada, tłumaczył i jej, i w sumie sam sobie. On przecież najlepiej umiał dostrajać się do prawdy o magii Richarda i ją stabilizować w razie potrzeby. Pomagały mu w tym lata studiów nad najdelikatniejszymi nawet zaklęciami.

Dookoła panował półmrok, rozświetlany tylko małymi płomykami świeczek w rozstawionych chaotycznie lichtarzach. Skyler siedział w centralnym punkcie winiarni i beztrosko kołysał się na krześle. Olivier znów złapał się na tym, że zauważa więcej rzeczy, które dzieliło ich ze Skylerem, niż łączyło. Rozchłestana niedbale koszula Skya i jego własna, starannie zapięta kamizelka i zawiązana kokarda. Pajacykowa, chłopięca fryzura w stylu „wiatr mnie czesał" i puszyste, trochę rozwiane, ale starannie ułożone włosy Oliviera. O ile on sam niedbały wygląd co najwyżej reżyserował, o tyle Skyler wyglądał, jakby naprawdę było mu wszystko jedno. Może pozostawał tak bardzo przekonany o swoim nieodpartym uroku?

– Luna Lovegood, moja przyjaciółka, pracujemy razem. Skyler Lovriver, mój najlepszy przyjaciel ze szkoły – przedstawił ich Olivier. Sky lekko wstał i jedną ręką obejmując Lunę wpół, pocałował wprost w usta.

– Skyler!

– Gniewasz się? – Jego zdziwienie było niby to autentyczne, ale podszyte kpiną i zadowoleniem z udanego żartu. Olivier otworzył usta, ale nawet nie umiał krzyknąć, że „tak, do diaska, tak, gniewam się!". Luna zaś stała zamyślona, jakby jej to wcale nie dotyczyło i tylko przyglądała się szeroko otwartymi oczami. O ile wiecznie wyglądała na zdziwioną, o tyle pojedyncze wydarzenie rzadko wyprowadzało ją z równowagi.

Usiedli w końcu i Olivier udał, że wybacza Skylerowi to zagranie, głównie dlatego, że nie miał ochoty na awanturę. I tak skończyłoby się beznadziejnym poczuciem krzywdy ze strony Skylera i frustracją Oliviera, jak po uderzeniu w gruby, niewidzialny mur.

– Co się z tobą działo, Skyler? – zapytał Olivier, żeby zacząć jakoś w miarę neutralną rozmowę. – Dlaczego nie dawałeś znaku życia?

– Nie mogłem. – Skyler wzruszył ramionami, niby to obojętnie, ale uśmiechając się czarująco, swoim najlepszym uśmiechem kruchego pajacyka. Ostatni moment uśmiechu dostał się kelnerce, która przyniosła ich zamówienia. Mimo słabego światła, Olivier wyraźnie dostrzegł, jak się zarumieniła.

– Ministerstwo mnie zatrudniało – ciągnął Sky. – Tajny projekt. Byłem więcej wart niż ktokolwiek inny w całych Stanach.

– I tak po prostu nam to teraz mówisz? – Olivier sceptycznie zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie udało się – powiedziała równocześnie Luna. – Co to było?

Brzmiała, jakby była lekko zaniepokojona. Olivier miał wrażenie, że coś przegapił. Tymczasem Skyler machnięciem ręki przywołał do siebie kwiat z wazonu na wysokim parapecie. Narcyz, jak stosownie.

– Nie używam różdżki, bo to badylek z iskierkami – oznajmił nikomu konkretnemu. – Ministerstwo chciało, żebym wymyślił dla nich skuteczną broń do walki z przemytnikami. Miałem opracować sposób i przeszkolić ich służby aurorskie. Oczywiście tylko niektórych. Problem polegał na tym, że ci goście łapali smoki pendorskie i przerabiali je na narkotyki. Bardzo wydajnie zresztą, mało co z takiego smoka zostawało niezużyte.

Smok pendorski był jednym z najmniejszych i najrzadszych gatunków na świecie. Żył tylko na wyspach archipelagu Florida Keys i nikt prócz specjalistów nie wiedziałby o jego istnieniu, gdyby nie ciągłe doniesienia mediów na temat mafii, karteli i przemytu najdroższego znanego narkotyku ze smoka.

– Wiecie, co wymyśliłem? Zaklęcie rzucane na smoka. Gadziny są głupie i powolne w przeciwieństwie do tych ludzi. Smok w chwili śmierci uwalniałby zaklęcie, a konkretnie Avadę i nikt już nie próbowałby łapać następnego. Oczywiście nie w przypadku śmierci z przyczyn naturalnych, jedynie od zaklęć, jakie stosują przemytnicy.

Skyler był chyba na wpół obrażony, że projekt upadł, a na wpół dumny z tego, co zrobił. No cóż, od strony technicznej to na pewno trudne zaklęcie, wymagające, pierwsze tego typu w odniesieniu do smoka, ale...

– Nie przyjęli tego projektu, dacie wiarę? – odezwał się po chwili, wyrywając z kwiatka ostatni płatek. – Zrobiłem ten cholerny projekt, tak jak chcieli, ulepszałem go, aż powstało dzieło geniusza, a oni mi go nie przyjęli, mówiąc, że to niehumanitarne. Jakby sami tego nie wymyślili wcześniej. Skazani przemytnicy oddaliby wszystko, żeby trafić choćby do brytyjskiego Azkabanu czy na waszą Wyspę Świętej Małgorzaty, a najczęściej rzucają autoavadę. _Nihil novi_ , przyjaciele, _nihil novi_.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Olivier właściwie nie czułby się zdziwiony czy zakłopotany, aż tak go pomysły Skylera nie szokowały, ale obok siedziała Luna, emanując wprost myślami, więc zawstydził się za przyjaciela. Ale on od dziecka był taki. Popisywał się, tworząc najróżniejsze kombinacje zaklęć, niezwykłe wynalazki, które potem prezentował na forum szkoły albo w gronie kolegów i zbierał uznanie, komplementy i nagrody. Potem o nich zapominał i w najmniejszym stopniu nie interesował się, jak są używane. A niektóre powstały przecież specjalnie po to, by łamać regulamin, oszukiwać czy nawet wprost krzywdzić. Sporo zaklęć było przekleństwami przeznaczonymi do walk, bo trudno nazwać pojedynkiem jatkę, jaka czasem z tego wychodziła. Skyler nie pojedynkował się za to nigdy. Sam nie znajdywał wystarczających powodów do wyzwania kogoś, wszyscy tego pilnowali, a jego nie wyzywał nikt. Kto ośmieliłby się wyzwać tego dziwnego cudzoziemca, sprawiającego co prawda wrażenie kruchej lalki, ale otoczonego zasłużoną sławą twórcy strasznych zaklęć. Jak widać, nic się nie zmieniło. Jeśli coś ma być wynalezione, to najważniejsze, żeby właśnie Skyler tego dokonał i mógł być z siebie dumny, przekonany o swojej wyjątkowości i o tym, że dla innych to za trudne.

A teraz Sky znów siedział spokojny i zamyślony, istny gwiezdny chłopiec, zagubiony jak towarzysz Piotrusia Pana. Olivier po raz pierwszy poczuł się naprawdę dorosły. Dotąd nie zastanawiał się nad tym; to, co było do zrobienia, po prostu robił, pracował, opiekował się dzieckiem... Nagle uświadomił sobie, że jeszcze wcale nie tak dawno sam był taki jak Skyler. Para mózgów – postrachów Beuxbatons. Co się stało? Dlaczego Skyler został z tyłu?

Luna zamrugała, ale trochę tak, jakby przeganiała z oczu łzy.

\- Bardzo dobrze, że nie przyjęli – orzekł Olivier. - Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby używać tych zwierząt jako broni. Nie wystarczyło zaklęcie, dzięki któremu można było je śledzić?

\- Zbyt nieciekawe – powiedziała cicho Luna. Skyler poderwał głowę, popatrzył na nią ostro, ale nic nie powiedział. Olivier pierwszy raz widział, żeby Luna kogoś oskarżała, bo nie było wątpliwości, ten ton, ten wzrok...

Zerkał to na nią, to na Skylera. Nikt tu nikogo nie przekona. Skyler żył w świecie, w którym ściany wyłożone były poduszkami. Cokolwiek zrobił, spodziewał się miękkiego lądowania. „Dziwne", pomyślał nagle Olivier. Czy to dlatego Skyler tak usilnie próbuje rozbić się wreszcie naprawdę?

– Jestem wolny, więc robię, co chcę! – oznajmił Skyler z dumą, wznosząc kielich wina w toaście za swój projekt. Tylko on spełnił ten toast.

Olivier zdał sobie sprawę, że Skyler jest już pijany. Nawet więcej, oczy błyszczały mu nienaturalnie, a ręce lekko drżały... Czyżby smok pendorski?

– Żaden system nic nam nie narzuci! – zawołał Skyler, pochylając się do Oliviera. – To było nasze hasło w Beauxbatons! I co? – zapytał gorzko. – Teraz dałeś sobie narzucić wszystko: dom, dziecko, pracę, nie wiadomo co jeszcze. To dlatego nigdy się nie ożenię – oświadczył. – Kobiet mam na pęczki, zmieniam je jak rękawiczki i nie zamierzam się wiązać. Jestem wolnym człowiekiem! – zakończył chełpliwie i opadł na krzesło, jakby ktoś przeciął wszystkie nitki, dzięki którym się poruszał.

Olivier sięgnął po wino Skylera i popatrzył pod światło - migotliwe, ciemnozielone kryształki na dnie naczynia mówiły same za siebie.

\- Wracajmy – szepnęła Luna.

Olivier zaklęciami doprowadził przyjaciela do jako–takiego stanu, a potem wyprowadzili go na ulicę i ruszyli w stronę hotelu, najdroższego czarodziejskiego hotelu w Paryżu. Kiedy szli, wiatr przesuwał obok nich gazety. („Jak te kulki w Teksasie", wymruczał prawie niezrozumiale Skyler). Sky zataczał się i plątał, jakby to, co wziął, żeby usunąć pustkę, wypełniało go jakoś nierówno, niesymetrycznie i pozbawiało równowagi. Nucił przy tym pod nosem jakąś jazzową melodyjkę. Poirytowany Olivier musiał go prowadzić przez całą drogę.

Jednak kiedy widział śpiącego przyjaciela, leżącego na łóżku z rękami i nogami rozrzuconymi na boki, miał wrażenie, że patrzy na zepsutą zabawkę. Luna właśnie przykrywała go kołdrą. Spróbował przez sen chwycić jej rękę, przyciągnąć do siebie, ale zgrabnie się wyślizgnęła.

– Smutno nam – powiedziała Luna, kiedy już wyszli na ulicę i ciasno objęci, tak jak Olivier tego potrzebował, szli w stronę jej mieszkania.

Olivier mocniej ją przytulił, błądząc wzrokiem po kamiennym bruku ulicy. Dlaczego miałby pomagać Skylerowi, który sam nie zrobił dokładnie nic, a wręcz przeciwnie, i jeszcze wydawał się całkowicie poza możliwościami zmiany i naprawy? Nie mówiąc o tym, że Skyler na pewno nie pomógłby jemu.

Co zresztą ma zrobić? To, co wcześniej? Kiedy widzieli się ostatni raz, porządnie już pijany Skyler zaczął wygadywać jakieś bzdury i spróbował położyć rękę na piersiach Marlene. Olivier zerwał się z krzesła, po drodze zrzucił ze stołu połowę naczyń i chwyciwszy przyjaciela za frak, podniósł wysoko w górę. Jak dziecku, akcentując każdą sylabę, wytłumaczył, że to nie ma się nigdy powtórzyć.

– Skyler nie żyje sam. Żyje jak dziecko, tylko nie ma rodziców – wygłosiła Luna swój kolejny kalambur. I co niby Olivier miał z tym zrobić? Szlag, najpierw Natasza, potem Skyler, z jakiej racji miałby im pomagać? Czy oni kiedykolwiek pomogli jakoś jemu? Czy teraz w ogóle prosili o pomoc? No właśnie nie prosili, nie tak naprawdę, więc Olivier nawet nie musiał im odmawiać. Albo – nie miał jak im odmawiać! Luna lubiła wszystkich i nawet jego lubiła, chciała, by był szczęśliwy... Ale Luna w pewnych kwestiach jednak się myliła. Dlaczego nie w tej?

Następnego dnia rano Olivier przyszedł jednak do Skylera, niechętnie przyznając sam przed sobą, że się martwił o przyjaciela. I że jednak przyjaciela. Sky był blady, oczy miał sino podkrążone, policzki zapadłe. Pakował się. To znaczy: wrzucał wszystko byle jak do pomniejszającej walizeczki.

– Nie mam żadnych spraw w Paryżu – oświadczył burkliwie na pytanie Oliviera. – Przyjechałem tylko dlatego, że tam nic się nie udało. Odrzucili mój projekt. A tak się dla nich starałem!

Olivier z przerażeniem zobaczył jak Skyler osuwa się na podłogę, płacząc, przyciskając ręce do twarzy, a potem po prostu bezradnie rozmazując łzy.

– Sky... – powiedział niepewnie, szykując się na dłuższą rozmowę–scenę. – Przecież... Przecież nie tylko te projekty się liczą...

– Wszyscy lubili mnie tylko za to, co robiłem – przerwał mu Skyler. – Byłem uwielbiany i podziwiany, bo byłem od nich lepszy.

No i? Czy Olivier mógł mu teraz powiedzieć, że był znienawidzony za bycie lepszym? Że jeśli był naprawdę lubiany, to za coś naprawdę innego? Jeśli.

– Sky. – Olivier usiadł koło niego i objął ramieniem. – Nie jesteś ode mnie lepszy. Więc nie mogę cię za to lubić, a jednak lubię.

Przyjaciel zamyślił się. Olivier uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, widząc, że to stwierdzenie naprawdę Skya zaintrygowało.

– Mówisz?

– No.

– To nie wyjadę jeszcze. Wyjadę jutro, a dziś chodźmy znów na miasto. Żeby było naprawdę jak dawniej. Nie tak jak wczoraj. I nie bierz ze sobą Luny. Boję się jej.

– Dziś muszę zostać z synkiem. Nie mogę już bawić się tak jak dawniej. Ale zapraszam do mnie.

Skyler prychnął pogardliwie.

– Nie będę siedział z dzieciakiem i łaził dookoła na paluszkach.

Olivier zesztywniał. Sky wyczuł ochłodzenie atmosfery, bo dodał zaraz:

– Nie bądź na mnie zły, Olivek. Ale widzisz, to ty pierwszy się zmieniłeś. To ty zerwałeś z tym, jacy byliśmy dawniej.

„Tak, i gdyby nie ty, nigdy bym sobie tego nie uświadomił... Czy ja naprawdę jestem już taki dorosły? Czy ja potrafię mu to wytłumaczyć?"

– Sky, no właśnie. Jestem dorosły. Chcę zostać z dzieckiem i nie zmienisz tego.

– Olivier! – krzyknął Skyler, zrywając się z miejsca. – Wcale nie! Nie wierzę w to, nie ty! Dlaczego ty mnie nie rozumiesz?!

Olivier ledwo zdążył zasłonić się przed zaklęciem i to tylko dlatego, że mózg sam pamiętał dawne wybuchy przyjaciela. Może zresztą powinien się tego spodziewać? A może nie powinien się osłaniać? Skylerowi zdecydowanie potrzeba zerwania poduszek ze ścian.

– To ty nic nie rozumiesz, Sky. Ja jestem szczęśliwy, kiedy mogę z czegoś zrezygnować dla mojego synka.

– Przepraszam... – Skyler opuścił ręce, znów wyglądał jak marionetka, której przecięto sznurki. – Ale czy to nie ty mówiłeś, że człowiek dąży w życiu tylko do przyjemności? Ja pamiętam nasze rozmowy ze szkoły, jakby to było wczoraj. Dlaczego mówisz mi teraz zupełnie co innego?

– Mówiłem... Przypuszczam, że sam się nieco pogubiłem. Ale mały jest najważniejszy i nic tego nie zmieni.

Skyler chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zdyszany i na krawędzi omdlenia zatoczył się tylko. Olivier objął go mocno i przycisnął z całych sił, podtrzymując równocześnie przed upadkiem. „Skyler, mój przyjaciel", pomyślał. Luna znów miała rację.

– Dobrze mi tak – mruknął Skyler przez łzy, z nosem wciśniętym w ramię Oliviera. – Że te smoki, że nie przyjęli. Wreszcie prysła ta bańka mydlana, w której żyłem. Olivek... ty jesteś prawdziwym przyjacielem. Mogę być twoim?

No przecież zawsze był...

A potem Olivier poszedł do PIMY, spokojny już o niego. Przez kontrast nagle wydało mu się, że teraz oto już wszystko będzie dobrze. Zawsze będzie dobrze. Na wieczność. Jakże szybko to prysło!

To było po tym, jak zwierzątko zaczaiło się na Oliviera i na oczach Luny skoczyło, rozpływając się w powietrzu, gdy go dotknęło. Olivier natychmiast przerwał pracę nad eliksirem, rozejrzał się bezradnie, potem popatrzył na Lunę i powiedział:

– Luno... Po co ja to wszystko robię? – odłożył nóż i zielobędzie, które kroił. Rośliny rozsypały się po stole emanując nieprzyjemny, mdlący zapach. – Przeżyję te trochę czasu, potem umrę i wszystko się skończy? Patrz, tu jest traktat Nefrytowego Mistrza o umyśle. A przecież on umarł w Chinach, tysiące lat temu. Nie ma go. Nie wie, że ja teraz z tego korzystam, bo i jak mógłby wiedzieć. Po co my w ogóle coś robimy?...

Kiedy Luna powiedziała mu o zwierzątku, pokręcił przecząco głową.

– Nawet jeśli, to przecież nie pierwszy raz się nad tym zastanawiam.

– Oczywiście. Ale teraz to to zwierzątko cię sprowokowało. Widziałam wyraźnie.

– Luno, nie ma takich zwierząt. Wiem, sam je widziałem, ale... – głos mu się załamał. – Ja tak nie chcę.

Luna mocno go objęła i przytuliła.

– Olivier, nie znikniesz po śmierci. Jesteś czymś więcej niż ciałem.

Pokręcił głową i pociągnął nosem. No jak? Jak mógł być czymś więcej niż ciałem? Był naukowcem, nawet nie wypadało mu myśleć inaczej. Był dumny z tego, że jest tego świadomy. Ale jednak... jednak czas przeszły. Był dumny, już nie jest. Teraz już tylko się bał.

Wieczorem poszli razem do Rodriga, do jego piwnicy z wykopaliskami.

– Zatrzymaj się, Olivier. – Przytrzymała go za ramię. – Słyszysz?

Nasłuchiwał przez moment, nie pytając o nic. Nauczył się ufać w nagłe objawienia Luny. Cichy szmer na granicy słyszalności. Jakby piosenka, przeplatana dzwoneczkami. Dźwięk dochodził z dołu i Olivier nabrał ochoty unieść się w powietrze. Wyobraził sobie cały dywan drobnych owadów, które lada chwila zaczną wspinać mu się po nogach. Ale Luna trzymała go mocno, więc się nie poruszył.

– To ich pieśń wartownicza – powiedziała niewiele głośniej od tego dźwięku. – Tam jest strażnik – wskazała iskierkę białego światła przycupniętą na ułamanej cegle. – Kiedy on śpiewa, reszta wie, że może żerować spokojnie. Jeśli podejdziemy bliżej, spłoszymy wszystkie.

– A gdzie są inne?...

– Och, wszędzie... Na jednego wartownika przypada kilkadziesiąt osobników.

Zamrugał i wpatrzył się w mrok. I rzeczywiście. Biorąc pod uwagę kolejne iskierki, które zauważył, oceniłby liczebność populacji na... ogromną.

– I co teraz zrobimy? – zapytał spokojnie.

Luna pociągnęła go za sobą, powoli, tanecznym, lekkim krokiem.

– Cofniemy się i je ominiemy.

Ostrożnie weszli na teren wykopalisk. Rodrigo siedział nad dziurą w ziemi i pracowicie wydobywał z niej małe odłamki kości. Dopiero po chwili zauważył ich wejście. Wstał i chciał podejść parę kroków w ich stronę, ale zachwiał się niebezpiecznie i niemal upadł. Olivier w ostatniej chwili zdążył podbiec i go złapać. Kiedy przeszły już zawroty głowy, Olivier bezceremonialnie go skrzyczał.

– W ogóle o siebie nie dbasz! Idiota!

Rodrigo błysnął groźnie oczami, ale nic nie powiedział.

– Co zrobiłem, że pokarało mnie takim głupim bratem?! – ciągnął dalej Olivier. – I dlaczego ja się w ogóle przejmuję?!

Rodrigo wstał gwałtownie.

– Sam chcesz się przejmować. Nie ma nawet czym! Nie twoja sprawa. Zostaw mnie już w spokoju.

– Dlaczego nie moja? Rodrigo! Co się dzieje, wyglądasz jak zjawa, przemykasz ponuro po kątach, chowasz się w tej piwnicy, po ciemku... Dlaczego nie możesz przestać myśleć o wojnie?! Powinieneś zapomnieć!

Rodrigo z zaskakująca siłą chwycił go za ramię. Olivier krzyknął z bólu i próbował się wyrwać, ale brat trzymał mocno.

– Milcz wreszcie – syknął. Olivier kątem oka widział, że Luna wzdrygnęła się, tyle złości było w jego głosie. – Wynoś się stąd. Jak śmiesz kazać mi zapomnieć o rodzinie?!

Puścił Oliviera, jednocześnie popychając go. Olivier upadłby, gdyby Luna go nie złapała.

A ona prawie się rozpłakała. „Bo to było... było straszne. I okropnie niesprawiedliwe", powiedziała później.

Olivier natomiast stał spokojnie i nic nie powiedział. Tylko jego oczy na moment się zamgliły, powieki lekko opadły, opadły też kąciki ust, nim zmusił je do ironicznego grymasu. Smutek wydawał się parować z niego i rozsnuwać się po pomieszczeniu. Luna mimowolnie się skuliła, kiedy musnął ją ten czarniawy, lepki obłok. Potem Olivier wyprostował się, owinął płaszczem i bez słowa wyszedł. Luna spuściła głowę i pobiegła za nim.

Niemal biegł ulicą. Luna nic nie powiedziała, ale widać było, jak się wzdrygnęła. Przez wspomnienie wojny? Czy tak po prostu, bo... bo był powód, był...

Wracali w lekkiej mżawce, wąziutkimi uliczkami, wymijając szarych przechodniów. Ramię w ramię i tak obok siebie, wcale się nie odzywając. Ale to była dobra cisza. Nie było lepszych słów niż te niewypowiedziane.

Pomyślał, że może mógłby sprawić jej jakąś drobną przyjemność. Taką, która nie wywoła komentarzy. Może mógłby dziś przygotować jej kolację? Czy może gdzieś ją zabrać? Jak dojdą do jej domu, powie żeby się przebrała i przygotowała. Babcia chętnie zajmie się małym, i tak narzekała, że za rzadko widzi wnuka...

Poszli do mugolskiej restauracji, najlepszej, na jaką Oliviera było stać. Już na kolacji miał dziwne uczucie nierealności, jakby śnił. To było spokojne, smutne trochę czy raczej wzruszające. Coś ścisnęło go za gardło, bo to był taki piękny moment, jeden z tych, które chciałoby się zatrzymać na zawsze, ale wtedy straciłyby całe swoje piękno. Wszystko to minie...

Siedzieli naprzeciw siebie, przy stoliku pod oknem. Widok rozciągał się na Wieżę Eiffela, Pola Marsowe i dalej na Paryż, z boku widać było kawałek Trocadero. Była pełnia i w połączeniu ze światełkami miasta powstawał senny, nierealny karnawał blasków. Chciałby zostać tu już na zawsze, pijąc wino, patrząc przez okno, słuchając cichej muzyki skrzypiec i jeszcze cichszego, wymieszanego z nią oddechu Luny. Szukał tej bliskości. Ona wiedziała o tym i zawsze była, kiedy jej potrzebował. A potrzebował. Nieśmiało trochę, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale to dobrze. Czasem gwałtownie i to też było dobrze.

Luna popatrzyła Olivierowi w oczy i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Przypominasz mi eleganckiego czarnego kota – niemal zaśpiewała. – Trochę nadpobudliwego, z ostrymi pazurkami, ale uroczego, pięknego. Szkoda by było, gdybyś stracił pazurki. Nie rób tego, dobrze?

Przysunęła się i objęła go mocno. Czasem tak miała i już. Olivier zarażał się tym od niej. Fala czułości przychodziła i jedyne, co można było zrobić, to objąć i przytulić Lunę, i nie puszczać, póki nie przeszło.

– Byłam tu już kiedyś, wiesz? – mruknęła lekkim tonem.

– Tu?

– Tak – zachichotała.

– Z kim?

– Z Albusem.

Luna uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wyraźnie odpłynęła we wspomnienia.

– Z jakim znów Albusem? – Olivier potrząsnął nią lekko, wciąż ją obejmując. Pod palcami czuł cienki, trochę szorstki, materiał sukienki.

– Z Albusem Dumbledore'em. Przyjechał kiedyś do hrabiego na „jednodniową tajniacką wycieczkę do Paryża", jak to ujął, i zabrał mnie na kolację. Miał mugolski szary garnitur i spiął brodę tak, by wydawała się krótsza. Przedstawiał mnie jako swoją wnuczkę. I miał taką postrzępioną walizkę w kratkę, choć oczywiście nie wziął jej ze sobą na kolację... I świetnie tańczył.

Olivier słuchał z przyjemnością i aż do końca wieczoru pozwalał Lunie mówić i mówić, sam tylko słuchając, bez żadnego zniecierpliwienia zresztą. Melodyjnego głosu Luny naprawdę przyjemnie się słuchało. Potem poszli do jego domu. Kiedy weszli do mieszkania, Olivier zobaczył, że mały zasnął przytulony do Teofila. Teofil był szczególną zabawką. Czasem Richard nie mógł się bez niego uspokoić i krzyczał, póki go nie dostał do rąk i najczęściej też do buzi. Na co dzień natomiast nie zwracał na niego uwagi, chyba że ktoś chciał go ruszyć, zabrać czy nawet dotknąć. Olivier miał jedno proste wytłumaczenie, tylko ono nic nie wyjaśniało.

Teofila przyniosła Luna.

Powiedziała, że czuła się bardzo samotna, kiedy z ogromnym misiem w ramionach władowała się do mieszkania Oliviera. Że już nie mogła wytrzymać. Weszła do sklepu z zabawkami i kupiła misia, odpowiednio dużego, żeby mogła się przytulić jak do poduszki, z kremowym futerkiem, błękitną kokardką na szyi i czymś złotym przyczepionym do kokardy. Nazwała misia Teofilem już w chwili, gdy zobaczyła go na półce. Pewnie pan sprzedawca wydawał się zdziwiony jej zaborczością w stosunku do nabywanego obiektu. Olivier wyobrażał sobie, jak nie chciała puścić jego łapki, nawet przy kasie. Na pewno tak było. Puściła dopiero po drugim pytaniu, czy zapakować, pierwszego zresztą nie usłyszała, zbyt szczęśliwa. A może raczej to była ulga?

Wtedy Olivier nijak nie skomentował pulchnej mordki i dwojga uszu wynurzających się z dużej papierowej torby z napisem _"Les joies de l'arc–en–ciel"_. Być może skomentowałby, widząc ją przytulającą Teofila we śnie, ale tego oczywiście nie miał jak zobaczyć. Być może powiedziałby: "Luna, dziecko, z tobą jest naprawdę źle, to jest już zabawkofilia. Niedźwiedziofilia. TEOFILIA". I uśmiechnąłby się, bo Luna była lepsza od najbardziej misiowatego misia na świecie.

A Teofil ponoć znał wiele sekretów. Bo Luna z twarzą wtuloną w mięciutki brzuszek przytulanki wyszeptała wszystko to, czego nie miała komu opowiedzieć, a przynajmniej tak powiedziała małemu, przedstawiając mu Teofila. A Richard natychmiast przylgnął do misia i za żadne skarby świata nie chciał puścić. Olivier niemal poczuł się zazdrosny, że to nie do niego mały tak się przytula. Luna zostawiła misia Richardowi, który radośnie przytaknął, kiedy dodała, że będzie go odwiedzać.

Obok łóżeczka małego stała wieża z klocków, o dziwo jeszcze nie zburzona. Wyraźnie pomagała przy niej babcia, ale Olivier poczuł dumę z synka. Richard miał umysł analizatora i konstruktora. Co było złożone, z ciekawością rozbierał na kawałki i sprawdzał każdą część. Uwielbiał budować. Poza klockami, no i Teofilem, mógłby pewnie nie mieć innych zabawek. Jak to możliwe, że mały, taki zdolny, taki wspaniały, był jednocześnie tak kruchy? Że to z małym, przyszłym geniuszem, Olivier musiał chodzić wciąż do Świętego Filipa i uważać na każdą magię w pobliżu? Ponoć kiedy mały dorośnie, jego prawda o magii będzie silniejsza. To dobrze, będzie mógł uczyć się czarów i wykorzystać swoje talenty. Ale co jeśli wcześniej coś się stanie?...

Luna delikatnie wsunęła swoją dłoń w jego, lekko ścisnęła. Wyszli z dziecinnego pokoju, a Olivier przypomniał sobie o dzisiejszym dniu, o Skylerze i o bracie.

Nie wracali do tematu Rodriga, zanim nie usiedli w kuchni nad dwoma kubkami kakao. Jej było zwykłe, ale jego specjalne.

– Jak w domu – wyrwało się Olivierowi. Sam się zdziwił. Był przecież w domu. A tamten dawny dom, kiedy sam był dzieckiem? Nieduża hacjenda rodziny Arnedo od lat świeciła pustką. Rodzice zmarli już dawno, a dwaj synowie wyemigrowali – jeden do Wielkiej Brytanii, drugi do Francji. Wszystkie sprzęty i podłogę pokrywał pewnie gruby kurz, a w oknach zwisały pajęczyny. Olivier zobaczył to nagle tak jasno, jakby chodził po domu, nieobecnym wzrokiem wodząc po niewidzianych od dawna miejscach i przedmiotach. Przeglądał stare książki i na nowo odkrywał widok z każdego okna. Usiadł w głębokim, miękkim fotelu, kładąc na pufie stopy. W tym fotelu, dawno temu, miał zwyczaj siadać ojciec Rodriga i Oliviera, a synowie na pufach właśnie, po obu stronach jego kolan.

Luna siedziała cicho, jakby jej nie było. Olivier potrząsnął głową, odganiając dziwne wizje. Podniósł ze stołu korale i przez chwilę trzymał je w ręku. Po tym, jak Luna je zdjęła, kamienie wciąż ogrzewały go jej miękkim ciepłem. Po co właściwie je zdejmowała?

Luna uśmiechnęła się marzycielsko i przysunęła się bliżej, oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Olivier delikatnie pogładził ją po włosach. Czuł się silniejszy. Ból przycichł, stłumiony i zepchnięty gdzieś głęboko, prawie tak jak wcześniej. Zapłacił za to pewnym otępieniem i wrażeniem nierealności, ale mógł już w miarę normalnie funkcjonować. I tylko tyle, czy to tak dużo, normalnie funkcjonować? Luna była żywa, a on wydawał się sobie martwym przedmiotem. Przestawał powoli czuć i myśleć.

– Luno, jak ty to robisz? Jesteś ze mną cały czas i jesteś taka szczęśliwa?... Pomagasz mi tak po prostu, a przecież nawet ja nie wierzę, że warto?

Obróciła do niego twarz. Uśmiechała się, jak zawsze.

– Cieszę się, że mogę ci pomóc.

Olivier pokręcił głową, niepewny czy wracać do tematu Rodriga. Bo sam się sobie dziwił, ale chciał o tym rozmawiać.

– Luna... ja chciałem pomóc bratu. Nie udało mi się.

– Wiem, że chcesz – powiedziała poważnie Luna. – Mimo skutków lub ich braku.

– Kiedy ja... Luna, ale jak to? Czy ja nie robię tego dla siebie, żeby lepiej się poczuć?

– Myślałeś tak, kiedy robiłeś coś dla Rodriga?

– Tak, i nienawidziłem się za to... – Usta Oliviera wykrzywił gwałtowny grymas. Musiał gwałtownie zaczerpnąć powietrza, tak jakby płakał, tylko bez łez.

– I co wtedy robiłeś?

– To, co miałem zrobić

– To najważniejsze – uśmiechnęła się.

Mimo wszystko, nie był do końca przekonany.

Następnego dnia chciał jednak spróbować coś zrobić. Zaczął schodzić do piwnic, ale przeszkodził mu dziwny widok. Zobaczył Nataszę, wyraźnie wściekłą, prowadzącą jakiegoś chłopaka, który z całych sił się jej wyrywał. Trzymała go za przegub prawej dłoni, a jej długie, purpurowe paznokcie wyglądały jak wampirze szpony.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał, podchodząc bliżej.

– Złapałam go, jak myszkował po pierwszym piętrze. W laboratorium hrabiego.

– Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? – zapytał z kolei chłopaka.

– Jestem Tristan. Jestem synem hrabiego! Puść mnie wreszcie, kobieto!

– Nie kłam, mały – odcięła się Natasza. – Pan hrabia jest dżentelmenem. Nie możesz być jego synem, skoro tak się zachowujesz. Zresztą właśnie idziemy do hrabiego, więc poczekaj jeszcze z wyjaśnieniami.

– Sama będziesz się tłumaczyć! – krzyknął Tristan, ale już mniej pewnie, trochę piskliwie. – Za złapanie mnie w ten sposób i za twoje protekcjonalne: „No, co my tu mamy"!

– Zatem chodźmy już się tłumaczyć, co? – warknęła Natasza. – Bo nie mam całego dnia, żeby go na ciebie zmarnować, dziecko.

Olivier odszedł czym prędzej, nie słuchając wybuchu złości Tristana po tym ostatnim epitecie. Za chwilę był już u brata.

– Rodrigo – powiedział poważnie. – Przepraszam za wczoraj.

Starszy brat tylko skinął głową, nie odrywając wzroku od oglądanych właśnie kości. Olivier wziął głęboki oddech.

– Potrzebuję cię, Rodrigo. Moje dziecko jest chore. Może umrzeć. Boję się. Bracie...

I póki się nie rozkleił ani nie spowodował awantury, okręcił się na pięcie i wyszedł, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Wieczorem mały siedział na kocyku i broił coś z klocków, a Olivier siedział przy nim w fotelu i przytulał Teofila. Miś uszyty był z miękkiego materiału, imitującego sierść i trochę był już zmechacony od gorliwego przytulania. Wcześniej musiał poprosić małego o pozwolenie. A teraz miał okazję się przekonać, że cokolwiek Luna zrobiła z misiem, pomagało. Bardzo pomagało. Olivier był już gotów usnąć, kiedy usłyszał hałas w salonie. Ktoś przyfiukał? Luna? Luna zawsze przychodziła pieszo, bo lubiła chodzić po mieście, więc może rodzice Marlene? Ale za chwilę drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł Rodrigo. Więc jednak. Olivier nawet nie śmiał się tego domyślać wcześniej, zepchnął podobną możliwość na samo dno świadomości.

Brat stał przez chwilę w drzwiach, niezdecydowany. Potężna sylwetka, cała na czarno, oprócz białej koszuli i ciemnoczerwonej kamizelki. I białych pasemek we włosach.

– Rodrigo... – Olivier, wciąż trzymając na kolanach misia, umiał się tylko uśmiechnąć, trochę smutno, trochę przez łzy.

– Przyszedłem zobaczyć Richarda – mruknął brat.

– Usiądź... – Olivier nie miał siły się ruszyć, ale ruchem głowy wskazał drugi fotel. Rodrigo zdjął płaszcz i usiadł. Jakiś czas, trudno powiedzieć jaki, ale dla Oliviera tak krótki, a tak chciałby go wydłużyć, patrzyli na małego i było tak dobrze i ciepło, i nic nie trzeba było mówić, byli tu razem, trzech Arnedo, i wreszcie to była rodzina.

Mały przywitał wujka zaślinionym nieco uśmiechem i spokojnie bawił się dalej. Był bystry. Wiedział, że to wujek i że jest bezpieczny. Że wujek to coś, co powinno być zupełnie naturalne i codzienne, więc należy go potraktować jak część domu po prostu, a nie jak wyjątkowego gościa. Jednym słowem, dziecko czuło się dobrze w obecności Rodriga i on chyba też to zauważył, bo uśmiechał się, trochę ponuro, ale naprawdę. Tego uśmiechu Olivier właściwie już nie pamiętał.

– Wygląda zdrowo – mruknął wreszcie Rodrigo.

Olivier pokręcił głową, bo nagle poczuł się niezrozumiany. Jakby Rodrigo powiedział: po co robisz zamieszanie, jak u ciebie wszystko w porządku. A u mnie nie.

– W tej chwili. Godzinę wcześniej ledwo mogłem go uspokoić. Już myślałem, że pojadę z nim do Świętego Filipa. Jest coraz gorzej, nie przez cały czas, ale ataki są coraz silniejsze... – Olivier mówił coraz ciszej, zapadając się w fotel i w misia.

– Olivierze, ciesz się, że w ogóle go masz – powiedział Rodrigo ciężkim, grobowym głosem z jakimś nalotem nieznośnego mentorstwa.

– Nie licytujmy się, proszę. – Olivier zdawał sobie sprawę, że zabrzmiało to płaczliwie, ale było mu wszystko jedno. – Nie dziś, dziś nie mam na to siły...

Rodrigo nic już nie powiedział, tylko zapadł się w fotel, jakby był lustrzanym odbiciem Oliviera. Po paru minutach wstał i wyszedł. Ale stojąc już w drzwiach, odwrócił się na chwilkę, popatrzył na małego, potem na brata i Olivierowi zdało się, że widzi ciepłe cienie w jego oczach.

A pół godziny później zaczął się największy koszmar, jaki Olivier dotąd przeżył. Ni stąd ni zowąd mały rozpłakał się strasznie, z noska zaczęła mu lecieć krew, a powietrze dookoła niego wyraźnie zafalowało. Olivier sam nie wiedział dokładnie, jak zdołał wezwać uzdrowicieli, jednocześnie stabilizując prawdę o magii Richarda, jak dostali się do Świętego Filipa i jak to się stało, że został na korytarzu, podczas gdy oni zabrali jego płaczące i przerażone dziecko.

– Olivier! – usłyszał nagle. Rozejrzał się niespokojnie. Przez tłum przeciskała się ku niemu Luna, zadyszana i potargana, w samej tylko sukience, mimo deszczu. Wreszcie dobiegła do niego, przez chwilę łapała oddech. Olivier poczuł, jak zimny pot spływa mu po plecach. Tak przestraszonej Luny nie widział jeszcze nigdy. Głos uwiązł mu w gardle i nie umiał wykrztusić słowa. Ona nie powinna być przerażona, kiedy tak jej potrzebował.

Luna zamrugała i wzięła go za ręce.

– Co się stało? – zapytała, odzyskując oddech. Musiała długo biec, gdziekolwiek była, kiedy... właśnie, skąd wiedziała? A może jej tu wcale nie było? Może to własny umysł próbuje go tak oszukać?

– Luna! – wykrzyknął, odzyskując nagle głos, choć brzmiący obco i karykaturalnie.

Ludzie dookoła obejrzeli się ciekawie. Po policzkach Luny spłynęły dwie łzy. Puściła jego ręce i objęła w pasie.

– Będzie dobrze – szepnęła. Olivierowi świat zawirował przed oczami, gdyby nie mocny uścisk Luny, przewróciłby się. – Wyzdrowieje.

Olivier cały drżał, nagle zrobiło mu się bardzo, bardzo zimno. W głowie miał chaos, ale jedno wiedział.

– Nie chcę...

Wyprostował się, chwycił Lunę za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Nie opierała się, pobiegła za nim. Usiedli obok siebie w najciemniejszym kącie, przynajmniej udającym jakąś prywatność. Luna cały czas obejmowała go mocno, oparł więc policzek na jej głowie i patrzył za iluzoryczne okno, w ciemność rozświetlaną światłami mieszkań i latarniami ulicznymi, na domy, sklepy i urzędy, skryte wstydliwie za kurtyną deszczu. Nie bardzo wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Czuł tylko puste przerażenie i straszny, palący ból w każdym kawałeczku ciała, aż po czubki palców. Nie było nawet nic, co mógłby powiedzieć, tylko jakaś czarna otchłań, noc, zimno śmierci...

– Olivier... – głos Luny dochodził do niego jak zza ściany. – Olivier.

Z trudem uświadomił sobie, że Luna dotyka dłońmi jego twarzy. Obróciła go ku sobie, spojrzała w oczy.

– Czego boisz się najbardziej? – zapytała cicho.

Drgnął. Odsunął się od niej. Najbardziej? Nie, nie mógł nawet pomyśleć, coś paraliżowało cały jego rozum.

– Olivier. To nie jest prawda. – Pokręciła głową, w oczach miała łzy. Boi się, pomyślał, ale dlaczego? Chwilę wpatrywał się w nią nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. Dopiero potem przyszła mu do głowy najprostsza możliwość: bała się o niego. Jak to możliwe, skoro to on wiedział lepiej? To on próbował patrzeć w twarz strasznej prawdzie. Nie ona, ona żyła złudzeniami i była taka szczęśliwa w swojej nieświadomości! Nie dawała się przekonać. Przyciągała go tym do siebie. Och, jak bardzo przyciągała! Ale teraz nawet ona nie mogła mu pomóc. Jego dziecko umrze. On też. Nic nie będzie.

Zdjął jej dłonie ze swoich policzków i chwilę trzymał w swoich. Luna miała takie ciepłe ręce, w przeciwieństwie do jego własnych, zgrabiałych z zimna. A przecież to ona była ubrana w lekką sukienkę, a on miał płaszcz! I znów grzał się w jej cieple...

Z wyrazu jej twarzy zdał sobie sprawę, że sam musi mieć przerażoną minę. W istocie, zaczęło go ogarniać coś w rodzaju paniki. Wystarczyłby byle impuls, a zerwałby się z miejsca, zaczął krzyczeć, biegać... Oddychał coraz szybciej i zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie.

– To nie jest prawda – powtórzyła cicho Luna, z pełnym przekonaniem. – Ja w to nie wierzę.

Ale już o tym rozmawiali. Teraz nie mógł wydobyć z siebie żadnego słowa, nawet w myśli, ale kiedyś tłumaczył jej to tak dokładnie. Śmierć to koniec. Dlatego nic nie ma sensu.

– To nie jest prawda – powtórzyła Luna po raz trzeci. Potem delikatnie uwolniła ręce z jego uścisku i objęła go za ramiona, skłaniając, by oparł się o nią, ułożył głowę na jej ramieniu. W tej półleżącej pozycji czuł się jak małe dziecko. Luna delikatnie gładziła go po włosach i całowała w skroń. Drugą rękę położyła na jego piersi. Stopniowo rozluźnił się i wpadł w rodzaj jakiegoś transu. Nie zamknął oczu, a jednak wszystko było tak, jakby śnił. Ocknął się dopiero, gdy podeszła uzdrowicielka. Luna wzięła go pod ramię i pomogła wstać.

– Zrobiliśmy, co można – powiedziała cicho medwiedźma. – Teraz trzeba czekać. Ale stan jest poważny. Może pan do niego iść. Kiedy będziemy mieć dokładne wyniki analiz, powiemy. To może potrwać dość długo.

– To znaczy ile? – wykrzyknął Olivier, dużo ostrzej, niż się spodziewał.

– Kilka godzin, może nawet do rana – odpowiedziała spokojnie uzdrowicielka, pewnie przyzwyczajona do gwałtownych reakcji rodziców. – Potem zdecydujemy o leczeniu. Na razie jest stabilny, ale pod barierami.

Olivier usiadł przy małym, śpiącym albo raczej nieprzytomnym. Dookoła dziecka skrzyły się magiczne ściany. Podobałyby mu się ich kolory i złożone wzory, jakie tworzyły. Ale mały nic nie mógł zobaczyć i pewnie już nigdy nie zobaczy...

Luna przyniosła kolację, zamawiając jak zwykle najdziwniejsze kombinacje dań, w których Olivier grzebał bezcelowo widelcem, nie jedząc nic. Chciał uciec jak najdalej. Zamknął oczy, na moment tylko, oparty o ramię Luny. I nagle znalazł się w hacjendzie rodziców.

Na zewnątrz huczała straszna burza, wiatr trząsł wszystkimi ścianami. Deszcz spływał potokami, dostając się na strych, do piwnic i tych pokojów, które miały szpary w oknach. Olivier nie spał. Chodził po wszystkich zakamarkach, uszczelniając dom i osuszając podtopione pomieszczenia. Zajęło mu to pół nocy, ale i tak by nie spał. Przecież ostatnio udawało mu się zapaść w sen na dwie, trzy godziny tuż przed świtem. Pozostałe godziny spędzał, leżąc w ciemności i walcząc z niewytłumaczalnym lękiem. Stanął przed oknem w kuchni i zapatrzył się na szybę, na której deszcz tworzył abstrakcyjne, nieziemskie wzory. Wody lało się tyle, że nic nie było przezeń widać. Oparł dłonie o zlew ustawiony tuż przed oknem. Zauważył, że mimo jego zaklęć, przez szparę we framudze sączy się woda. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Czuł się taki mały. Cały świat istniał bez niego. Tyle milionów lat go nie było, a już wkrótce znów go nie będzie, kto wie, jak długo. Może tym razem w nieskończoność. Zimne palce przerażenia zaciskały się na jego ramionach, gładziły pierś i przesuwały się do gardła. Zaczynał się dusić, ale nie mógł wykonać najmniejszego ruchu. Powietrze uwięzło mu w płucach i nie był zdolny dalej oddychać. Aż czyjeś ciepłe ręce dotknęły jego ramion, objęły od tyłu, przesunęły się na brzuch, zaczęły masować ściśnięte piersi. Olivier pomału wypuścił powietrze. Luna pociągnęła go od okna, posadziła na krześle. Sama zajęła drugie, tuż obok, usiadła tak, że ich kolana stykały się ze sobą. Dotknęła ręką jego policzka i wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż jest w szpitalu i że płacze.

– On umrze. Nawet jeśli nie dzisiaj. Luno, w takim razie ty mi powiedz, jaki mam znaleźć sens? Gdzie? Jak? – Olivier szeptał gorączkowo. – Przekonaj mnie, że jakiś istnieje... Bo mi nie wystarczy to, że ktoś wierzy. Ja chcę sens prawdziwy, obiektywny, taki, który można udowodnić!...

Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. „Och, Luna, proszę, przekonaj mnie! Po to przecież z tobą jestem!"

– Oj, Olivier... – powiedziała Luna powoli i poważnie. – Bo ty myślisz, że jeśli nie możesz wyjaśnić sobie czegoś rozumem, to tego nie ma. A ja wierzę, że nie trzeba wszystkiego rozumieć.

Od Luny bił spokój, pewność i zaufanie.

– Nie trzeba rozumieć?... – Znów łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Coś w nim wołało, że jak to, że jeśli nie wiem czegoś, to tak jakbym wierzył w bajki. Ale te protesty cichły, kiedy patrzył na Lunę.

Kiedy położył się spać, na wyczarowanym obok łóżeczka małego materacu, obejmując Lunę, tak jak wcześniej Teofila, nie czuł zwykłego ciężaru w piersi. Mógł oddychać trochę swobodniej niż przez wiele ostatnich dni. Dziwne, przecież tu, w szpitalu, śnią się sny gorsze niż gdziekolwiek. Zasnął ponownie i spał całe sześć godzin. Ale kiedy się obudził i popatrzył na synka, wciąż nieruchomego pod migoczącymi światełkami barier, znów coś w nim pękło.

– Luna! Jak takie coś może...? Po co on w ogóle się urodził?

– I znów to robisz – szepnęła Luna. Nie spała już, a czy w ogóle dziś spała? Księżyc w nocy nie śpi. – Szukasz czegoś, co by myślało za ciebie. Życiu nie stawia się warunków. – Jej młody głos zabrzmiał nagle niezwykle twardo. – Co przyjdzie, trzeba przyjąć. Wywiązać się z obowiązku. Cokolwiek by to nie było. Nie możesz powiedzieć, że to za dużo, albo że to nie ma sensu.

Oderwał się od Luny, usiadł wyprostowany i popatrzył na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Malowało się w nich niedowierzanie, strach i mnóstwo pytań.

– My tak zrobiliśmy – wyjaśniła Luna po prostu. – W czasie wojny. Teraz już wiemy, co się robi z Czarnymi Panami. Ze wszystkim, czego się boimy – przetłumaczyła mu.

Siedziała z nim cały dzień prawie. Odesłał ją po południu, kiedy wydała mu się po prostu przezroczysta ze zmęczenia. Dała się przekonać tylko dlatego, że niepokoiło ją coś jeszcze. Napomknęła, że zajrzy po drodze do PIMY. Bo tak czuje, że powinna i już. Tak jak wcześniej wiedziała, że musi biec do szpitala.

Olivier wyszedł na chwilę na korytarz, bo nagle nie mógł sam wytrzymać przy dziecku. Mały dostał leki, dostał też wiele, wiele zaklęć, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, że jest lepiej. Prawdopodobnie ogromnym osiągnięciem był już sam prosty fakt, że nie było gorzej...

– Och, przepraszam... – Ktoś na niego wpadł. Była to młoda kobieta, z uroczo przyciętymi brązowymi włosami, okalającymi jej twarz delikatną, postrzępioną mgiełką, i pięknymi zielonymi oczyma. Była w ciąży, bardzo już zaawansowanej, pewnie znalazła się tu, żeby urodzić. Przypomniała mu Marlene, ale powstrzymał bezmyślny impuls, żeby bez słowa odwrócić się i uciec.

Porozmawiali chwilkę. Był zdumiony jej delikatnością, ale przede wszystkim łagodną życzliwością, która z niej promieniowała. Trochę była jak Luna, nie Marlene, i Olivier poczuł się lepiej. Szybko jednak zjawił się jej mąż, wyglądający swoją drogą jakoś znajomo i zabrał swój życzliwy skarb. Olivier znów został sam i znów czuł się jakby coraz głębiej wpadał w czarną dziurę...

Lekkim krokiem Luna weszła do szpitalnej sali. Swietłana odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła.

– Luna?

– Przyszłam odwiedzić Davida.

– Wejdź... Usiądź. Ale on wciąż nie jest przytomny.

– On jest przerażony... – powiedziała Luna pewnym głosem, podchodząc bliżej. – Wciąż i wciąż.

– Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – Swietłana zdziwiła się, ale na dnie jej głosu zabrzmiała nadzieja.

– Jest tak samo przerażony jak PIMA i jak jeszcze ktoś, kogo dziś widziałam śpiącego. Ale kiedy ty tu siedzisz, to jest lepiej. Obudzi się, kiedy przestanie się tak mocno bać.

Luna uśmiechnęła się. Swietłana trochę mechanicznie gładziła rękę męża.

– A może obudź go już teraz, tak jak w baśniach? – zaproponowała Luna.

– Baśniach? Jak?

– Pocałunkiem. Próbowałaś już?

– Nie, ale dlaczego?... – Swietłana urwała. Wstała, pochyliła się nad Davidem i pocałowała go w usta. – David? – szepnęła. – Słyszysz mnie?

– Swieta?... – rozległ się szept na granicy słyszalności. – Słyszę. Dlaczego?...

Swietłana zadrżała, jej spojrzenie na moment stało się zupełnie puste..

– Nie daj się, Swieta – powiedziała cicho Luna. – Pozwól temu odejść... Już lepiej?...

– Tak... tak...

Swietłana popatrzyła na Davida i dopiero wtedy uśmiechnęła się. Po pierwszych łzawych powitaniach i wyjaśnieniach, Luna pochyliła się nad Davidem z drugiej strony łóżka.

– David, co pamiętasz z tamtej nocy?

– Niewiele, Luno, ale to było... straszne... Tylko ja... nie wiem, dlaczego to było takie straszne. Usłyszałem skrzypnięcie drzwi i do mojego laboratorium weszła młoda kobieta. I nagle zacząłem tak się bać, że nie byłem w stanie myśleć. Wyciągnąłem różdżkę i zacząłem atakować. Na tą kobietę nic nie działało, a może tylko ja nie mogłem w nią trafić, w każdym razie ona podeszła i mnie objęła. To było jakby trup mnie objął... Chociaż... – zawahał się – gdyby nie ona, trafiłyby mnie odpryski z eksplozji. Ona mnie osłoniła, chyba celowo. Mam wrażenie, może to głupie, ale jakby ona za czymś tęskniła. I więcej nie pamiętam, chyba wtedy musiałem zemdleć...

– Jest jeszcze coś, o co chciałabym cię zapytać... – szepnęła Luna dziwnym, stłumionym głosem.


	5. Chapter 5

_Interludium_

 _Obok Oliviera i Luny stoi hrabia Dragomirescu. Postawny, elegancki mężczyzna w średnim wieku, o białych włosach i ostrej, hiszpańskiej bródce, ma wzrok spokojny i oczy przepuszczające myśli tylko w jedną stronę – do środka. Obie dłonie opiera na laseczce ze złotą gałką. Patrzy na grób intensywnie, jakby rozmawiał w duchu ze zmarłym._

* * *

Gabor Imre Vlad hrabia Dragomirescu

Karpaty jak zawsze witały hrabiego żywym wiatrem, rześką zielenią, ożywczymi deszczami i burzami. Jakże inaczej było tutaj niż w ciasnym, choć pięknym, Paryżu. Hrabia wciągnął powietrze głęboko w płuca. Przez moment czuł pokusę, by zostać tu, nie wracać, wydać Koral odpowiednie dyspozycje co do zamknięcia spraw we Francji, a potem niech i ona tu przyjeżdża. Tu miał swój zamek, swoją posiadłość, tu mógłby żyć spokojnie, zakładając, że kiedykolwiek tego chciał. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przesunął czubkami palców po zimnych kamieniach parapetu. Może już się starzeje?... Do wielu rzeczy był zdolny, ale do spokojnego życia chyba jeszcze nie?

Z tarasu wysokiego, czarnego zamczyska widział dobrze swoje ziemie: góry, lasy, niedostępne szczyty i ukryte głęboko jary. To nie była ziemia na której się urodził, ale tamta już nie istniała, nie taka sama, a tę przez lata nauczył się kochać. Przez moment żałował, że nie umie zmieniać się w nietoperza, niezależnie od tego, co głosił powszechny stereotyp. Nietoperz mógłby pofrunąć nad tymi lasami, szybko, natychmiast, dziko, mógłby ogarnąć wzrokiem wszystko naraz, upić się powietrzem, zatracić, zapomnieć. Jako wilk biec będzie ziemią, widząc wszystkie zakamarki, docierając do serca puszcz, chowając się przed światem, ale nie o to mu w tej chwili chodziło. Dawniej po prostu wsiadłby na konia i pomknął przed siebie, nie uciekając przed nikim, ale chłonąc pełną piersią, z każdym haustem powietrza, swoją ziemię i jej życie.

Dziś jednak musiał zostać na zamku, uporządkować sprawy, które nagromadziły się podczas ostatniego półrocza, kiedy nie znalazł ani chwili czasu, by wyrwać się z Paryża. Wydawało mu się, że te czekające na niego papiery przykuwają go niczym kula na grubym łańcuchu, że duszą go i zaklejają mu oczy, podczas gdy wszystko w nim walczyło, by wyrwać się na wolność. Byle skończyć z tym do nocy. Nocą wybierze się na obchód swoich ziem.

Ostatnim razem zjawił się w zamku na wiadomość zarządców o smoku zagrażającym mieszkańcom okolicznych wiosek. Była piękna jesień, czerwona, mocna jak wino, zatopiona stosami liści, a pod liśćmi przyczaiła się smoczyca o wąskich, lśniących oczach, granatowych jak niebo podczas burzy. Hrabia stanowczo zakazywał zabijania smoków, które zresztą i tak pojawiały się coraz rzadziej. Tym razem była to piękna, silna samica transylwańskiego szponiastego i nikt nie potrafił jej powstrzymać. Nawet smokerzy, którzy i tak niechętnie zapuszczali się w te lasy. Tak, ta ziemia była groźna. Dopiero hrabia, kosztem bolesnych szram na rękach, zdołał pojmać smoczycę, uspokoić i przekazać specjalistom. Z głęboką przyjemnością gładził jej aksamitną, szarofioletową łuskę, metalicznie połyskującą w słońcu i czuł pewien żal, kiedy została zabrana. Kiedyś smoków było więcej i nikt nawet nie pomyślał, by je wyłapywać i odwozić w wydzielone miejsca. Ludność była przyzwyczajona, szanowała smoki i schodziła im z drogi. Ale wszystko się pozmieniało i teraz kapryśnie żąda się usunięcia ich jak najdalej, a pewnie i całkowitej likwidacji, gdyby tylko było to możliwe. Hrabia westchnął ciężko i poirytowany zastukał pazurami o mur.

Ziemie będą musiały jeszcze poczekać na osobiste spotkanie ze swoim gospodarzem.

Tymczasem hrabia wrócił do przestronnej, kamiennej sali, służącej mu za gabinet do pracy. Siadł przy biurku i sięgnął po dokumenty. Nie miał dużo czasu, wkrótce trzeba będzie wracać do Paryża. Skoro tylko zabrakło rozpraszającego widoku lasów, myśli same pobiegły do Francji, zapomniany dokument wciąż tkwił w dłoni, ale hrabia nic nie rozumiał z tego, co czytał. Wampiry francuskie, jakże różne od tych, które hrabia znał z ojczyzny. Francuskie nie wiedzą, co to znaczy mknąć przez dzikie puszcze. Nie wiedzą, czym jest natura, nie wiedzą, czym same są. Żyją albo jak ludzie, albo pozują na rasę od ludzi wyższą, ważniejszą, są wymuskane i eleganckie - albo przeciwnie, zaniedbane i brutalne, ale zawsze tak samo sztuczne i oderwane od sensu, a przecież każdy z nich potrzebuje wiedzieć, kim jest i skąd pochodzi. A stare wampiry, którym przeminęła ich ziemia i czasy? Jak on sam... A ci, którzy niedawno stali się wampirami? Czy nie spotkała ich niezasłużona kara? Tu hrabia zorientował się, jak daleko znów odpłynął myślami, chwycił pióro i pochylił się nad dokumentem.

Wieczorem odprawił służbę i zarządców. Zszedł sam na dziedziniec i przemienił się w wilka. Chwilę stał nieruchomo, chłonąc odmienność świata widzianego oczami zwierzęcia. Było mu dobrze, tak przyjemnie, tak po prostu. Krew żywiej płynęła w żyłach, płynęła i płonęła. A potem odwrócił się i przez ciasną szczelinę w murze wydostał się z zamku. Ruszył wpierw truchtem, potem, kiedy dopadł zarośli, rzucił się przed siebie w gęstwinę. Sprawdzał, co się zmieniło i czy wszystko jest w porządku, ale przede wszystkim wyczuwał znajome zapachy, nasłuchiwał wszystkich trzasków i szelestów, wypatrywał znajomych miejsc. Czuł i chłonął. Jakie to niesamowicie przyjemne! Jak bardzo będzie mu tego brakować! Puchacz zahuczał ponad jego głową. Małe gryzonie ze strachem schowały się w swoich norkach, zaskroniec i żmija zwinęły się ciaśniej, na gałęzi zasyczał żbik. Głębiej w lesie czekały inne wilki, czekały niedźwiedzie, ale także jelenie, sarny, dziki. Hrabia przyspieszył. Tu czuł się o wiele bardziej na miejscu niż kiedykolwiek w Paryżu.

Przez głowę przemykały mu dawne obrazy z życia, kiedy jeszcze nie był wampirem, odległego do granic obcości, a jednak tak bliskiego, tak kochanego i wytęsknionego. Zbroja. Świst wiatru, kiedy galopuje na koniu. Chłodna rękojeść szabli. Rosa na kosmykach trawy, popiół, gałęzie jodeł. Zapach deszczu i dymu z ognisk, ale również ze spalonych wsi. Nawoływania jego żołnierzy, krótkie okrzyki, twarde, ochrypłe głosy. Albo przeciwnie, dźwięk lutni. I tak samo wyły wilki, krzyczały jastrzębie, płakały i zawodziły leśne ptaki...

Obchód przeciągnął się, hrabia wrócił na zamek dopiero przed południem, nie o świcie, jak zamierzał. Musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że zapomniał się, pobiegł dalej, niż powinien, nie zdążył wrócić na czas. Kiedy jednak pojawił się, jeszcze jako wilk, od razu podbiegli do niego zarządcy.

– Co się dzieje? – przemienił się w człowieka i otrzepał lekko przybrudzoną szatę.

– Dostaliśmy wiadomość od pani Koral – oświadczył główny zarządca, dobrze zbudowany wampir o szerokiej, rozłożystej brodzie koloru kasztanów.

– Mów.

– Dawid Szerlewaa został znaleziony nieprzytomny w laboratorium. Wezwała już uzdrowicieli. Prosi pana hrabiego o jak najszybszy powrót do Paryża – wyrecytował grubym głosem, kłaniając się przy tym lekko. Francuskie nazwisko wybrzmiało tak dziwnie, że hrabia przez moment milczał, nie mogąc zrozumieć.

– Zatem zaraz wyruszam – rzucił wreszcie, otrząsając się z wilgoci, którą nasiąkło wcześniej futro, a teraz szaty. – Przygotujecie moje rzeczy i wyślecie za mną – zadysponował i na razie tylko delikatne zmrużenie oczu zdradzało, że jest zaniepokojony.

Poszedł do gabinetu, gorączkowo ogarniał ostatnie sprawy, wydawał polecenia, myśląc jednak co może ten wypadek oznaczać dla wampirów paryskich, za które czuł się w jakimś sensie odpowiedzialny. Owszem, wampiry chciały więcej niż powinny, duma nie ułatwiała nikomu dyskusji, brutalność kłów też nie, ale z drugiej strony, dostawały przecież mniej, niż powinny. Pomyślał o obecnym Ministrze Magii i aż zazgrzytał zębami. Z trudem dostrzegł, że jego zarządcy, same bez wyjątku stare wampiry, które zęby zjadły na służbie u niego, przygarbili się jakby i cofnęli z szacunkiem. Spróbował się jakoś opanować, ścisnął w dłoni pierwszy papier z biurka, jaki nawinął mu się pod rękę, ale przeklęta figura ministra, wymuskana i pochylona w szyderczym ukłonie, nie mogła opuścić jego głowy. Zawadził ręką o ciężki ścienny lichtarz, rozciął sobie skórę i kilka kropel krwi prysnęło na ścianę. Cóż to za minister, który żeruje na strachu ludzi, który wspomina Lorda Voldemorta i zaraz w następnym zdaniu wtrąca jakąś pozornie niewinną uwagę o wampirach. We Francji nie było takiego katharsis jak w Wielkiej Brytanii, Francuzi nie pokonali Czarnego Pana i niepokój przetrwał. Cóż prostszego jak skierować go na wampiry. Wampiry, które jednak naprawdę potrafią być groźne...

Jak bardzo potrafią, o tym przekonali się pracownicy sieci międzynarodowej teleportacji. Kiedy zły i zziajany hrabia wpadł wreszcie do instytutu, z trudem pohamował się, by nie zmienić się całkowicie w wampira i nie zniszczyć całego pomieszczenia. Wierna sekretarka, już nie wypadało nazywać jej służącą, miała ściągnięte brwi, włosy dziwnie jak na nią potargane, mówiła sztywnym, napiętym głosem. Auror hrabiego wpierw rozczarował, potem jednak okazało się, że może będzie z niego jakiś pożytek – na pewno wyróżniał się na tle swoich kolegów po fachu, to niezaprzeczalny fakt. Hrabia czuł pewien niesmak na myśl, że d'Etollé podporządkował sobie młodego inspektora, ale w dzisiejszych układach, z takim ministerstwem i takimi służbami aurorskimi, czy to faktycznie nie było najlepsze wyjście?...Tylko co dalej? I czy to naprawdę musiało się stać?

Po opanowaniu sytuacji w instytucie, hrabia udał się do Świętego Filipa. Na korytarzu pełnym chłodnego przeciągu, przywitała go Bieta, jak zawsze w biegu, ale nigdy w chaosie. Przeczesała szczupłą dłonią włosy i pokazała wyniki badań Davida. Hrabia przemknął po nich wzrokiem.

– Bieta, musisz mi to wytłumaczyć – oddał jej kartki. – Nie jestem w stanie się w tym połapać.

– To nie ty – uzdrowicielka pokręciła głową i wzięła papiery. – To te wyniki nie są spójne. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałam. Spójrz tutaj. W normie. Ale jednocześnie pan Cherlevoix leży nieprzytomny. A tutaj jak nisko. Zupełnie niespójnie i...

– Bieto, najdroższa. – Hrabia obiema rękami ujął jej dłonie. – Czy ty mi właśnie mówisz, że nie wiesz, co mu jest?

Ta przez chwilę milczała, patrzyli tylko na siebie uważnie. Miała takie bystre, ciemnoniebieskie oczy, tak ładnie oprawione. Potem wzięła go pod ramię i odciągnęła na bok, do niewielkiej wnęki, gdzie ustawiony był stolik i dwa krzesła.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała poważnym głosem. Złożyła kartki, wyrównała je o blat. – Zapomniałam się. Zaintrygował mnie ten przypadek i chciałam pokazać to tobie jako ekspertowi. A przecież ty nie przyszedłeś tu jako ekspert.

Hrabia krótko skinął głową.

– Nic się nie stało. Tylko teraz, proszę, już mów, jakie masz wnioski.

– Naturalnie. – Bieta złożyła na pół i schowała szare kartki. – Stan pana Cherlevoix jest stabilny, nic nie wskazuje na to, by miało mu się pogorszyć, choć naturalnie cały czas jest monitorowany. Ale nie mam pojęcia, co mu jest. Nie wiem też, co wywołało ten stan. Być może chodzi o specyficzną mieszankę eliksirów, ale nie sądzę, by tak było, biorę to pod uwagę tylko dlatego, że wypadek wydarzył się w laboratorium. Chciałam cię o to właśnie spytać, czy pan Cherlevoix pracował nad czymś niebezpiecznym?

– Nie. Właśnie to jest dziwne, że nie. – Hrabia przesunął dłonią po czole. – Ja też nie mam pojęcia, co mogło się stać. Jutro, mam nadzieję, zjawi się Severus Snape jako biegły ekspert, zrobi analizy i wtedy będziemy wiedzieli więcej. Czy na chwilę obecną nie masz żadnych hipotez?

– No... – Bieta się wyraźnie zawahała. – Dla mnie to wygląda, jakby stracił przytomność, broniąc się przed czymś, i być może teraz jest to tylko kwestia czasu potrzebnego na regenerację. Ale nie mam pojęcia, co pierwotnie spowodowało utratę przytomności, nie jestem nawet pewna, czy to jeszcze działa, czy już nie. Nie znalazłam w nim obcej magii.

Hrabia pokiwał głową, zamyślony. Potem oboje poszli do sali, w której David leżał. Hrabia zmarszczył brwi, widząc jego wykrzywioną w przestrachu i chęci ucieczki twarz. Widywał takie dawniej, po bitwach, po rzeziach, najczęściej z grubymi kroplami krwi, stężałymi jak wosk. Przy Davidzie siedzieli rodzice i Swietłana, zamienił z nimi parę słów. Prostych, spokojnych słów, które nikogo nie mogły przecież uspokoić, a tylko na chwilę pozwoliły hrabiemu zapomnieć o własnej bezsilności. Jednak państwo Cherlevoix uśmiechnęli się do niego, uśmiechnęła się nawet Swietłana, choć blado i przez łzy. I, ach, przez chwilę sam sobie uwierzył, że będzie dobrze.

Swietłanę i Irinę hrabia poznał na konferencji magozoologicznej w zasypanym śniegiem Archangielsku. Dwie młodziutkie, pełne entuzjazmu badaczki, przedstawiały wspólną pracę na temat obyczajów godowych reniferów Dziadka Mroza. Oczywiście nie faktycznych reniferów należących do, nieistniejącego mimo wszystko, Dziadka Mroza. Chodziło po prostu o podgatunek magicznych reniferów, żyjący we wschodniej Rosji, za kołem podbiegunowym, ale i tak długo nie mógł przestać się śmiać, usłyszawszy tytuł referatu. W przerwie po wystąpieniu podszedł do Rosjanek i dopytywał o szczegóły metodologiczne. Pełne świeżych pomysłów poglądy, jak również urok osobisty autorek, wkrótce przekonały hrabiego i zaproponował dziewczętom pracę w instytucie.

Zgodziły się, przyjechały miesiąc później i szybko odnalazły się w nowym środowisku. Hrabia był na ślubie Davida i Swietłany. Teraz na to wspomnienie wzbierał w nim straszny gniew. Mimo czterystu lat na karku wciąż uważał, że pewne rzeczy po prostu nie powinny się zdarzać.

Wczesny wieczór zastał hrabiego znów w instytucie. Wszyscy pracownicy poszli już do domów, tylko Koral i on zostali, nie licząc portiera na dole, stąd dookoła unosiła się niczym niezmącona cisza. Sekretarka pewnie też nie ma już co robić, siedzi przy biurku, zapatrzona w portret szefa na przeciwległej ścianie. Dragomirescu westchnął. Wspaniała, oddana Koral, która będzie wiernie mu pomagać, choćby nie wiadomo co się miało stać.

Cóż w takim razie mogłoby się stać? Hrabia w zamyśleniu postukał czubkiem pióra o biurko. Prasa na pewno podchwyci temat, nawet d'Etollé ich nie powstrzyma. „L'Illumination" było całkowicie wierne ministrowi. Na biurku leżało zestawienie publikacji Rodriga Arnedo w ostatnim roku, nawiasem mówiąc, niezbyt obszerne. Rodrigo, były Śmierciożerca. Jakże trudno było mu znaleźć pracę we Francji, wszyscy kipieli z nienawiści do sług Voldemorta. Teraz już ich wyłapano, co minister przypisywał sobie jako największą zasługę. Ale zanim skończyli mu się Śmierciożercy, zdołał popchnąć umysły ludzi w kierunku nowego wroga, wampirów.

Gabinet wydał się hrabiemu dziwnie ciasny, wyszedł więc i zaczął krążyć po instytucie. Doszedł tak aż do magazynu ze sprzętem do hodowli zwierząt magicznych, pełnego najróżniejszego rodzaju klatek, uprzęży, smyczy, akwariów, które zgromadzone w takiej ilości, budziły w nim zawsze jakiś nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Zdecydowanie wolał badać zwierzęta w ich naturalnym środowisku. Wyszedł stamtąd jak najszybciej i wrócił wprost do gabinetu. Przypadkiem zahaczył wzrokiem o etykietę z miejscem produkcji jednej ze wzmacnianych mithrilem klatek. Calais.

Hrabia już wcześniej patrzył sceptycznie na pełną nienawiści politykę ministerstwa, na podsycanie strachu wśród ludzi, wyjątkowo wredną manipulację w gruncie rzeczy. Tamtego dnia znienawidził ministra ostatecznie, po oskarżeniu wampirów z Calais o terroryzowanie ludzi i grożenie im przywołaniem Śmierciożerców z Wielkiej Brytanii. Wampiry z Calais hrabia sam dobrze znał i się z nimi przyjaźnił! Jedyną ich winą był sprzeciw wobec ministerstwa w kwestii zatrudnienia w zawodach zaufania społecznego. Szpital w Calais odmówił szkolenia ich na uzdrowicieli. Czy widział kto kiedy wampira–uzdrowiciela, drwił minister, czy ktokolwiek leczyłby się u niego? Ostatecznie zostali uzdrowicielami, ale leczyć wolno im było tylko inne wampiry. Nie było w tym właściwie żadnej poprawy, wampiry i tak rzadko szukają porad uzdrowicieli. A gazety rozpisywały się o brutalnych żądaniach i groźbach krwiopijców oraz o mężnie im się przeciwstawiającym ministrze... D'Etollé z pewnym ponurym uznaniem mówił o zgrabnym połączeniu wątków, ale hrabia chciał tylko iść do ministerstwa i rozszarpać tego człowieka, żeby się przekonał, co naprawdę oznaczają groźby wampirów. Prawda, mecenas wycisnął z tego zdarzenia, co tylko mógł, jego zaprzyjaźnieni redaktorzy napisali wszystko, co można o dyskryminacji i sianiu wrogości. Ale czy naprawdę nie można było zrobić nic więcej?

– Panie hrabio, mecenas d'Etollé do pana – rozległ się głos Koral. O wilku mowa.

– Proszę. – Hrabia wstał zza biurka, wyszedł na środek pokoju. – Co pana sprowadza o tej porze?

Mecenas wszedł sprężystym krokiem i uśmiechnął się. Sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki i wyjął stamtąd dwa papierowe prostokąty.

– Pomyślałem, że byłoby dobrze, gdyby wybrał się pan dziś do opery.

– Do opery? – zdumiał się hrabia.

– Tak. – D'Etollé rzeczowo skinął głową. – Ponieważ będą tam osoby z którymi warto porozmawiać. Będzie zastępca ministra, Legoût, będzie szef „l'Illumination", a także prezes Niezależnego Stowarzyszenia Łapaczy Myśli, o którym wie pan doskonale, jak wyrobioną pozycję ma w mediach. Przez niego łatwo trafimy do opinii publicznej, nie pierwszy raz zresztą. Zależy mi na tym, żeby to właśnie pan z nim porozmawiał, wywiad zrobi większe wrażenie i barwniej zapadnie w pamięć niż sam opis. A już ja gwarantuję, że zechce ów wywiad przeprowadzić.

– Dobrze. – Hrabia skinął głową i wziął od Antoine'a bilety.

– Drugi jest dla mojej matki. – Mecenas uśmiechnął się figlarnie i mrugnął. – Będzie na pana czekać za kwadrans ósma, u siebie w apartamencie.

– Lady Christine, jak uroczo. – Hrabia uśmiechnął się ciepło. – Jakże dawno jej nie widziałem. Ale zanim wrócę do siebie się przygotować, powiedz mi, co już zrobiłeś z prasą. Nie wierzę, że te wywiady w operze to twoje pierwsze działania.

– Nie, oczywiście że nie. – D'Etollé na zapraszający gest hrabiego zajął miejsce w fotelu. – Mogę zapalić? Nic nie wybuchnie? Dziękuję. Ukrywanie budzi więcej strachu niż dyskusja, zatem podjąłem już pewne działania w kierunku delikatnego popchnięcia dziennikarzy w odpowiednim kierunku. Szczęśliwie kiedy wieści się rozeszły, wieczorne wydania były już gotowe do druku, mamy zatem trochę czasu. Radio to co innego, ale tym też się już zająłem. Nasze gazety oczywiście wydrukują nasz punkt widzenia, wywiad ze mną, jakiś stosowny przeciek z ministerstwa też się znajdzie, takie rzeczy zawsze się przydają, a „l'Illumination" postara się ograniczyć nieco swoją jakże katastroficzną wyobraźnię. Obiecał mi to mój znajomy z redakcji. Nasz drogi minister zechce zapewne, żeby artykuł oskarżał pana, a pośrednio wampiry jako takie, o wszelkie możliwe grzechy, poczynając od lekkomyślności, na świadomym, albo i celowym, narażaniu pracowników na niebezpieczeństwo skończywszy. Myślałby kto, że wampiry kontrolują całą tę naszą kiepską gospodarkę, tyle narzekań w tych gazetach. – Mecenas zaśmiał się lekko. – Albo służby aurorskie, jeśli są tak dobre, jak minister twierdzi, to wampiry muszą być niezwykle inteligentne i amoralne, że jeszcze ich wszystkich nie wyłapano. A wiemy dobrze, że nie są.

– Ludzie w to wierzą – uciął ponuro hrabia. Nie był w nastroju na ironiczne komentarze prawnika. – Proste hasła ministra trafiają we wszystko co ich boli, jeśli mogą kogoś za to winić, robią to, nie namyślając się długo. Kiedy minister obiecuje im złote góry, gdy już pokona wampiry, wierzą mu, bo to najłatwiejsze i jeszcze czują się zobowiązani, wdzięczni...

– Tak – powiedział mecenas przeciągle. – Aż strach pomyśleć, co by było, gdyby nie my...

Hrabia nie był pewny, czy d'Etollé mówi poważnie, ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc – miał rację. Gdyby nie ustawiczne starania mecenasa, by równoważyć wysiłki całego sztabu propagandowego ministerstwa, co działoby się dziś z wampirami?

– Ministrowi grunt się pali pod nogami – mówił dalej d'Etollé. – I to dobrze, zaczyna czuć moją pętlę na szyi, łatwiej się zaplącze, popełni błąd. Pokażemy ludziom, że on dbał o własny fotel, nie ich bezpieczeństwo, w przeciwieństwie do nas. Ale przez ten czas będzie bardzo zmotywowany, żeby zaszkodzić wampirom jak tylko może, skoro na tym zbudował swoją pozycję. Nie uwierzysz, ile już mam kompromitujących materiałów dotyczących ministra. – Mecenas uśmiechnął się, trochę jak dziecko, które chwali się udaną psotą. – Sieć jest prawie gotowa, żeby ofiara wpadła. Tylko trzeba, by podeszła bliżej, ślepa i wystraszona... Rekwizyty czekają już na scenie, zaraz wypchniemy głównego aktora zza kulis.

Hrabiemu przez głowę przemknęła absurdalna myśl, że wypadek w PIMIE zaaranżował sam d'Etollé, aby sprowokować ministra. Szybko zbył ten pomysł machnięciem ręki. Ostatnie trzy lata Dragomirescu obserwował działania mecenasa z bliska – nie było powodu podejrzewać go o tego typu pomysł. Dawny d'Etollé, owszem, pewnie mógłby coś takiego wymyślić, zakładając, że miałby ochotę mieszać się do polityki. Dziś jednak już nie. Dziś d'Etollé nie stosował brudnych sztuczek, jedynie pozwalał przeciwnikom wpadać w te zupełnie nienaganne sieci, uśmiechając się lekko, ze zdziwioną satysfakcją.

Lady Christine była imponującą damą. Hrabia z uśmiechem patrzył na jej wysoką, szczupłą sylwetkę, nienagannie wyprostowaną, na opływającą ją granatową suknię, delikatną kolię z szafirów na nieskalanie białej szyi, wreszcie na regularną twarz o ciemnych oczach i wąskim, orlim nosie, okoloną śnieżnobiałymi, upiętymi wysoko włosami. Lady Christine z gracją przyjęła jego ramię i teleportowali się wprost do foyer Opery, gdzie pośród tłumu czarodziejów i czarownic w odświętnych szatach czekał już mecenas z żoną. Hrabia pochylił się i ucałował dłoń Renée. Wyglądała przeuroczo, kwitnąco, w sukni z delikatnego, pastelowo różowego jedwabiu, z wysoką talią podkreślającą jej odmienny stan. Mimo zaawansowanej ciąży, Renée tryskała energią. A przecież czy czas rozwiązania nie był tuż-tuż?

Zajęli miejsca w loży. iPodczas pierwszego aktu hrabia jednym uchem tylko słuchał muzyki, układając sobie, co należy komu powiedzieć. Ciężkie, ozdobne wnętrza przytłaczały, powietrze było nieruchome, gęste. A jeszcze wczoraj o tej godzinie były szumiące lasy, zimna, mokra wiosna, głosy wilcze, o ileż piękniejsze od ludzkich. Ocknął się, kiedy burza braw powitała Sophie Carrillo. Jej arii wysłuchał z niekłamaną przyjemnością, ale potem znów odpłynął we własne myśli. Nie był nigdy politykiem, zawsze wolał szczerze rozmawiać ze szczerymi ludźmi, nie usiłując przy tym kombinować na potęgę, co - zdaje się - stanowiło świetną rozrywkę dla mecenasa.

Pierwsza przerwa i rozmowa też pierwsza, on, d'Etollé i zastępca ministra, François Legoût, ten bardziej przychylny wampirom czy w każdym razie optujący za życiem bez niepotrzebnych awantur. Powitał ich nerwowym uśmieszkiem, zaś ściskając im dłonie, wyglądał, jakby chciał schować się do mysiej dziury.

– N-no więc, panie mecenasie, jestem – powiedział, lekko się jąkając. – Co mogę dla pana zrobić?

Mecenas uśmiechnął się lekko i swobodnie.

– Och, to naprawdę nic takiego. Prosilibyśmy tylko o pewien namysł przy niektórych decyzjach, jakie zapewne przyjdzie panu jutro podjąć. Gdyby pan mógł wysłuchać kilku naszych sugestii, oczywiście w żadnym wypadku nic panu nie narzucamy, zrobi pan, jak zechce...

Drugi akt i znów rozmowa, tym razem z zażywnym i energicznym szefem „l'Illumination", człowiekiem biznesu, lokującym się na dokładnie przeciwnym biegunie od dowolnie rozumianej arystokracji. Szef patrzył spode łba, gryzł nerwowo cygaro i widać było jak na dłoni, że najchętniej zobaczyłby teraz mecenasa w kadzi wrzącego atramentu, czy jakie tam jeszcze inne tortury mogą wymyślić dziennikarze. Jednak posłusznie, z minimalnym tylko zgrzytem zębów, zgodził się wysłuchać, zanotować, a co ważniejsze uwzględnić przy publikacji, opinię hrabiego na temat dzisiejszych zdarzeń w instytucie.

– Cudów nie należy się spodziewać – powiedział d'Etollé, gdy wracali do loży. Zmarszczył brwi. – Minister będzie osobiście czuwał nad tymi artykułami. Ale na ile się da, złagodzi przekaz.

– Oby. Opinia publiczna łatwo podchwyci temat.

– Panie hrabio, proszę się tak nie martwić – mecenas przytrzymał przed hrabim drzwi loży. – Opinia publiczna nie jest taka straszna. A pan traktuje ją wciąż jak wroga, to nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego.

– Tak, łatwo to panu mówić, d'Etollé! – żachnął się Dragomirescu. – To dlatego, że pan jest przez opinię publiczną traktowany jak cudowne dziecko, uroczy dżentelmen i kto wie co jeszcze. Wszyscy tylko czekają na opis kolejnego wyczynu, w którym wykazuje pan idiotyzm urzędników z ministerstwa!

– No i? – D'Etollé rozpromienił się mimowolnie, słysząc wszystkie te określenia. – Czyż nie jest to panu na rękę? Mam wpływ, jestem lubiany, mogę więcej zrobić. Muszę być widoczny. Niech pan nie będzie zazdrosny. Jestem twarzą numer jeden w polemice z ministrem, w całej tej kampanii społecznej na rzecz wampirów, proszę mnie wspierać. Aż dziw, że jeszcze nikt nie dostał zlecenia na zabicie mnie po cichu...

Hrabia uśmiechnął się smętnie. Mecenas nie dałby się zabić, wiedział doskonale, kto w Paryżu zleca zabicie kogo i na pewno wszyscy są świadomi, że w razie jego ewentualnej śmierci, całe mnóstwo krępujących faktów ujrzy światło dzienne. Większość z nich od razu jako dowody w procesach karnych. Wszyscy wyłazili ze skóry, żeby tylko ktoś inny nie zechciał mecenasa usunąć.

Na trzeciej przerwie: prezes, największy oryginał, ale też najbardziej otwarty człowiek. Czaszka otoczona chmurą siwych włosów, obfite bielutkie wąsy, gdzieniegdzie przecięte czarnym pasemkiem i błękitne oczy, niby niewinne, ale niespodziewanie błyskające taką złośliwością, że człowiek cofał się zdziwiony.

– Panie hrabio, naturalnie, że przeprowadzimy wywiad. Zdjęcie zrobię od razu, opera będzie świetnym tłem. Jestem pewien, że są ludzie, którym do głowy by nie przyszło, że krwiożercze bestie mogłyby podziwiać sztukę z własnej woli. Trzeba to zmienić. Z aparatem nigdy się nie rozstaję, bo najciekawsze rzeczy dzieją się niespodziewanie. – Mrugnął do d'Etollé'a. – Wbrew maksymie obecnego tu pana mecenasa, że najlepsze są zaplanowane improwizacje.

D'Etollé skłonił się z lekko urażoną miną, ale za chwilę znów się uśmiechał.

– Natomiast wywiad po przedstawieniu, nie tutaj. Opera to zbyt piękne miejsce, bym chciał psuć tu sobie nerwy na politykę. Sam nie wiem dlaczego tak myślę, skoro polityka wylewa się z połowy naszych librett, a w kuluarach mordowano władców... Zjawię się u pana na avenue des Romanesques, pół godziny po przedstawieniu.

– Dziękuję panu, d'Etollé – powiedział hrabia półgłosem, kiedy wracali do loży na ostatni akt. – Mam poczucie, że udało mi się pchnąć nieco sprawy naprzód.

– Nie ma za co – mecenas wzruszył lekko ramionami. – To przecież też moja sprawa. A teraz – uśmiechnął się inaczej niż podczas rozmów, z niekłamaną przyjemnością – ponieważ pracę mamy już za sobą, niech nic nam nie przeszkodzi rozkoszować się wielkim finałem w wykonaniu madame Carrillo.

Wykonał skomplikowany gest rękami, podkreślając swoje słowa i radość, jaka z nich płynęła. Lekkim krokiem podbiegł do drzwi loży i otworzył je przed hrabią.

– No nareszcie, Antoine – rozległ się jasny głos Renée. – Mama i ja nie mogłyśmy się już doczekać. Kto to widział tak nas porzucać!

– Skarbie – mecenas pochylił się do żony, biorąc ją za ręce i całując w usta. – Proszę o wybaczenie. Ale ty wiesz, że to w dobrej sprawie.

– Kiedy rodziłam cię trzydzieści lat temu – oznajmiła Lady Christine, markując chłodną ironię – nie spodziewałam się, że mój syn będzie sobie tak lekceważył rodzinę i dobre wychowanie.

D'Etollé roześmiał się zgodnie z oczekiwaniami matki. Lady nie pierwszy raz udawała wobec syna srogą księżną, można powiedzieć, że była to jedna z jej ulubionych pieszczot.

– Przepraszam, mamo – powiedział, całując i jej ręce. Hrabia poszedł za jego przykładem. Następnie mecenas wrócił do żony. – Jak się czujesz? Nie jesteś zbyt zmęczona? – Zatonęli szybko w szeptach, jakby dopiero co się w sobie zakochali. Ledwie zauważyli, że antrakt się skończył. Prawdę mówiąc, szeptaliby dalej, gdyby nie znaczące chrząknięcie Lady Christine.

Hrabia uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Antoine'a d'Etollé, mimo że nie byli spokrewnieni, traktował zawsze jak siostrzeńca. Przyjemnie było patrzeć jak wyrósł ze wszystkich kłopotów na tak imponującego mężczyznę. Kiedyś, zbuntowany przeciw całemu światu, bawił się w adwokata każdego, kto był w stanie dostarczyć mu ciekawej sprawy, a co za tym idzie – rozrywki. Hrabia wciąż nie mógł się nadziwić, że dzisiejszy Antoine tyle energii wkłada w piętrowy pojedynek z ministrem, próby uporządkowania francuskiego rządu i walkę z nienawiścią do wampirów. Ale, oczywiście, ma do tego dobre powody. Hrabia znów odpłynął, ale tym razem we wspomnienia sprzed kilku lat, kiedy to świat jego młodego „siostrzeńca" stanął na głowie, by w końcu przewrócić się i wpaść nareszcie na właściwe miejsce.

Pięć lat temu Antoine d'Etollé stał zaledwie u progu adwokackiej kariery, ale już dał się wszystkim poznać jako wygadany obrońca, który nie traci zimnej krwi i jednym celnym żartem zmienia całkowicie nastrój na sali. Coraz więcej i coraz bardziej wpływowych osób chciało, by został ich adwokatem. Hrabia patrzył na to z mieszanymi uczuciami.

Pewnego dnia odwiedził starego pana d'Etollé, ojca świeżo upieczonego mecenasa. Usiedli w zacisznej bibliotece, paląc cygara.

– Przyszedłem, bo poprosiła mnie o to Lady Christine – zaczął rozmowę hrabia.

D'Etollé westchnął.

– Z czym więc przychodzisz? – zapytał, a Dragomirescu usłyszał w jego głosie lekkie drżenie.

– Martwi się o syna.

– Nie mam nad nim zupełnie żadnej kontroli. – Westchnienie, potem ciche stukanie opuszków palców o poręcz fotela. – Nikt nie ma kontroli nad Antoine'em i chyba nigdy nie miał. Lady Christine sama może próbować coś z tym zrobić, ja poddałem się już dawno temu.

Hrabia zgrzytnął zębami i z trudem powstrzymał się, by nie uderzyć pięścią w fotel.

– Wiem, że poddałeś się już dawno temu – powiedział powoli. – Ale może jednak przyszedł czas, by coś z tym zrobić? Widzisz, w co się chłopak pakuje? Wiesz, że wybronił od kary bankiera Auguste'a Reforé? Nikt nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, co do jego winy, a Antoine sprawę przyjął. Wydawało się, że była stracona, a on bezczelnie ją wygrał, uciekając się do kruczków prawnych, tak małych, że niemal nie istniejących. Zainkasował niebotyczne honorarium. Ale Reforé naprawdę był winny! I on o tym wiedział! – Ostatnie słowa hrabia wykrzyczał, wbijając znacząco wzrok w starego d'Etollé. Ten jednak patrzył zupełnie w drugą stronę, jedynie lekki rumieniec zdradzał, że coś słyszy.

Hrabia wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju, trochę ze wzburzenia, trochę, by rozmówca nie mógł uciekać przed nim wzrokiem.

– A może widziałeś dzisiejszą gazetę? Cytuję: „Bańka prysła! Wielomilionowa wygrana madame de Fouchet była tylko sprytną prowokacją!" Twój syn kazał jej udawać wygraną, by zwrócić uwagę opinii publicznej na pazerność spadkobierców! Nie wspominając już o tym, z jaką prostotą wykorzystał tę starą sztuczkę, na pewno znasz ją dobrze, tę, gdzie szybko namówił klienta do popełnienia następnej kradzieży, organizując mu świetne alibi i w ten sposób zakwestionował jego udział w obydwu przestępstwach!

– Czego ty ode mnie chcesz, Gaborze? – Stary d'Etollé przeczesał palcami posiwiałe włosy. – Jeśli Lady Christine tak martwi się o swojego syna, to niech sama się nim zajmie. To ona zdecydowała, że odejdzie i zostawi go, dlaczego teraz nagle...

– Jak możesz! – przerwał mu hrabia, pochylając się i opierając o poręcze fotela d'Etollé'a. – Twoja arystokratyczna rodzina zmusiła ją do odejścia i to dlaczego! Dla tej jednej ósmej wampirzej krwi w żyłach, mimo że reszta była bardziej szlachetna niż ich własna! Jak śmiesz mi mówić, że to jej wina! A Antoine jest twoim synem, ty jesteś za niego odpowiedzialny!

– Nie jestem odpowiedzialny za kogoś, kto skończył w tym roku dwadzieścia pięć lat.

Hrabia westchnął. Osobiście był zdania, że wiek Antoine'a należy dzielić przez cztery, gdyż urodził się 29 lutego, wtedy uzyska się bardziej odpowiadający rzeczywistości wynik.

– Dobrze – powiedział głucho, prostując się i poprawiając ubranie. – Wychodzę. Zostań tu sam ze swoją bezradnością i beznadzieją. Nie dziwię się zresztą, że Antoine nie daje ci sobą kierować.

Dragomirescu wyszedł, gniewnym szarpnięciem biorąc swój płaszcz od kamerdynera. Zaczynał już trochę żałować ostrych słów, szczególnie, gdy pomyślał o stanie zdrowia starego d'Etollé. Jednak wieczorem sowa przyniosła krótką wiadomość: _„Wybacz mi, hrabio. Wiem, że miałeś rację. Postaram się porozmawiać z synem. Wyrazy szacunku, d'Etollé."_ Hrabia westchnął. Nie sądził, żeby miało z tego coś wyjść, ale to jednak było jakoś budujące. Tymczasem sam już poprosił młodego mecenasa o rozmowę, zaraz następnego dnia.

Antoine zjawił się jak zwykle beztroski i pełen energii, zamaszystym ruchem zdjął płaszcz i cylinder. Musiał dużo pracować, jednak nie było po nim widać śladu zmęczenia. Tylko jakiś twardy poblask w oczach, jakby zasłaniający wszystko wewnątrz, podpowiadał hrabiemu, że coś nie jest tak w porządku, jak się wydaje.

– Widzę, że urządza się pan w Paryżu, panie hrabio. Kiedy instytut rusza?

– Wkrótce... Wkrótce, od jesieni. Ale nie o tym chciałem rozmawiać.

– Nie, zapewne. – Antoine wzruszył ramionami. – Wiem, o co chodzi. Jak mógłbym nie wiedzieć. Moja matka panu kazała czy też to pana własny pomysł?

– Mówisz jak smarkacz.

– Niech i tak będzie. Zna pan moją filozofię życiową, już nie raz rozmawialiśmy i zawsze z tym samym skutkiem. Dlaczego wciąż daję się wciągać w te rozmowy, jest jedną z nielicznych tajemnic, jakich nie rozwiązałem.

– Antoine! – Hrabia zmarszczył brwi. – Dlaczego nie dasz się przekonać chociaż do tego, że na dłuższą metę stracisz szacunek i wiarygodność, kiedy wszyscy będą wiedzieć, że reprezentujesz oszustów?

– Bo wszyscy są oszustami, panie hrabio. Trzeba grać według ich reguł i ugrać jak najwięcej. – Antoine wzruszył ramionami. – Trzeba ryzykować, być odważnym.

– To tylko brawura – odparował hrabia. – Nie umiesz być odważnym.

– Nawet jeśli to tylko brawura, to mi w zupełności wystarcza. Cóż innego się liczy?

– Honor? – zgrzytnął zębami Dragomirescu.

– Jaki honor? – Antoine westchnął ciężko, opadł na fotel i założył nogę na nogę. – Jakby pan widział to, co ja, to szybko by panu przeszło takie myślenie.

– Widzisz tylko to, bo specjalnie wybierasz, na co patrzeć.

– Nie, hrabio, w grze na słowa to ja jestem lepszy. – Antoine strzepnął z mankietu nieistniejący pyłek. – Tam, gdzie nie wybierałem, było tak samo. Tak mnie wychowano, to widziałem od dziecka. Cóż innego mam teraz myśleć? Czasem nawet chciałbym mieć takie złudzenia jak pan...

Hrabia westchnął ciężko i przetarł palcami powieki. Najgorsze było to, że Antoine mówił poważnie.

– Ach, hrabio. Naprawdę żałuję, ale nie dogadamy się.

Mecenas wstał. Wychodząc, ironicznie się skłonił.

Nocą hrabiego męczyły dziwne sny. Ktoś mógłby się pewnie zdziwić, że wampiry śnią, przeleciało mu przez głowę, kiedy po raz kolejny się obudził. Ktoś mógłby się zdziwić, że śnią w nocy – i na tę myśl hrabia roześmiał się głośno. Przecież są i ludzie śpiący w dzień.

Wstał, założył szlafrok, wiążąc starannie pasek i usiadł w fotelu przy oknie, zakładając nogę na nogę. Bezgłośnym zaklęciem wyczarował filiżankę ciepłej czekolady; pazury zastukały o porcelanę, kiedy podniósł ją do ust. Będąc wampirem, mógł obywać się bez snu dłużej niż ludzie, ale to już byłaby któraś z kolei bezsenna doba, stąd po wywiadzie dla prezesa postanowił jednak przespać się trochę i zebrać siły na następne dni. Wypadek może się okazać ostatnią potrzebną do wybuchu iskrą. Co jeśli Gang się wmiesza? Hrabia niecierpliwie zabębnił palcami po dębowej poręczy fotela.

A tymczasem nawet sny nie dają mu spokoju i wyciągają z zakamarków pamięci dawno zapomniane czasy. Czy to przez słowa zastępcy ministra? „Nie chcę mieć z wami nic wspólnego, im mniej tym lepiej, ale walczyć z bestiami nie zamierzam". Oprócz przelotnego zastanowienia, skąd tak prowokujące słowa u tak bardzo unikającego walki człowieka, echem odezwały się dni, kiedy sam hrabia tak myślał.

Dziś we śnie znów stał na czarnej, kamiennej posadzce zamku, nowego zamku, już nie tego, w którym żył jako człowiek. Ponure zamczysko starego wampira, on chwiejący się na nogach, pijany, wściekły, przed nim na posadzce kuli się Koral, ma poszarpane ubranie i łzy w oczach. I krew, wszędzie krew, nawet jako wampirzyca wciąż jest nieporównanie słabsza niż on...

Następnego dnia przyjechał Severus Snape. Dobrze, że udało się go ściągnąć, Severus był ekspertem wysokiej klasy, a przy tym miał, powiedzmy... właściwe doświadczenie. Można powierzyć mu tę sprawę bez obaw, bo jednak trzeba to wszystko wyjaśnić. Hrabia nie mógł uwierzyć w winę swoich pracowników, ale całość wydawała się zbyt podejrzana, zbyt niejasna i zbyt groźna, żeby tak ją zostawić bez wyjaśnienia. A zatem witamy cię, Severusie, i _bonne chance!_

Hrabia z pewną obawą brał rano do ręki gazety. Nic zaskakującego jednak w nich nie znalazł, może oprócz stwierdzenia, że reporterom nie pozwolono porozmawiać z rodziną rannego. _Parbleu!_ Musi podziękować Biecie, że do tego nie dopuściła. Sugestie o winie hrabiego mgliste, zapewne z założeniem, że czytelnik sam się domyśli i poczuje inteligentny. No i naturalnie – pierwsza strona – tak w „l'Illumination", jak i we wszystkich innych gazetach. Grać jak wszyscy, mecenasie, prawda? Dla przeciwwagi zły minister żerujący na ofiarach wypadku. Kiedy to tych ofiar niby przybyło? I na strachu, i na niepewności biednych, zwykłych ludzi. To przynajmniej była prawda, ale hrabia czuł się nieswojo, gdy widział ją tak propagandowo przedstawioną. A d'Etollé? Jak zwykle przedstawiony jako rzetelna i stabilna ostatnia ostoja normalności. Co dziwniejsze, udawało mu się jednocześnie zachować dawny wizerunek żartownisia i kpiarza. Może faktycznie ludziom potrzeba więcej humoru, a mniej poważnych spraw?

Severus wyszedł, ale Antoine został u hrabiego jeszcze trochę. W miłej atmosferze obaj panowie mogli pozwolić sobie na luźną rozmowę. Hrabia nalał likieru do kieliszków i usiedli przy stoliku pod oknem. D'Etollé z zadowoleniem rozpiął guziki marynarki i poluźnił nieco krawat. W końcu jednak rozmowa zeszła na pracę.

– Antoine, jak to się stało, że przysłali nam inspektora Lejeune'a? – zapytał hrabia, kiedy do jego sennego już i zmęczonego umysłu wpadła przypadkiem taka myśl.

Mecenas uśmiechnął się i ku zaskoczeniu hrabiego mrugnął jednym okiem.

– Sam tego dopilnowałem – powiedział, nie bez pewnego odcienia dumy w głosie.

– Ach. A wytłumacz mi jeszcze: dlaczego.

– Nie wie pan, hrabio? – D'Etollé wydawał się autentycznie zdziwiony.

– Nie – odparł ten zupełnie spokojnie, ale dodając trochę niebezpiecznego _timbre'u_. Bywało, że Antoine irytował go swoją nonszalancją i manierami mistrza cyrkowego.

– Panie hrabio. – Mecenas wyczuł to bezbłędnie, wyprostował się w fotelu i ciągnął już poważnie. – Nicolas Lejeune jest jednym z ostatnich aurorów niezepsutych przez ministra i szefa. Prawda, że nie jest ani sprawnym, ani zdolnym śledczym, że powinien kształcić głos pod kierunkiem madame Carrillo, ale chodzi nam o kogoś, kto nie jest do wampirów uprzedzony.

– Tylko tyle? – Hrabia sceptycznie zmrużył oczy. – W tym układzie musimy sami prowadzić całe dochodzenie.

– Aż tyle. Swoją drogą pan Lejeune przypomina mi jakoś mojego brata. Chciałbym go wychować na dzielnego aurora. A jest przecież i Severus Snape, on poradzi sobie znakomicie, choć może zakotwiczyć się nieco na fakcie, że starszy Arnedo był Śmierciożercą. – Antoine westchnął głęboko. – Gdybym miał jakiś wybór, oczywiście przysłałbym tu aurora i nieuprzedzonego, i kompetentnego. Ale takich po prostu nie ma. Niestety. Trzeba będzie wymienić caaałe służby aurorskie – celowo przeciągnął te słowa. – To będzie tytaniczna praca dla następnego ministra.

Hrabia pokiwał głową. D'Etollé jak zwykle myślał w bardzo dalekiej perspektywie.

– Cóż, w pewnym sensie jest mi żal inspektora – powiedział w końcu Dragomirescu. – Ależ mu się trafiło zadanie... To jak niechciana wygrana na loterii.

– Stal hartuje się w ogniu – enigmatycznie, czy może raczej banalnie, stwierdził mecenas i nie przejawił żadnej litości dla młodziutkiego aurora. Hrabia, starszy i bardziej doświadczony, wiedział jednak lepiej.

– Antoine, tobie się udało przejść przez wspaniale trudne rzeczy. Ale nie podejrzewaj o to samo wszystkich innych.

Mecenas się nastroszył. Żywo, obiema rękami gestykulując, podjął wyzwanie.

– Panie hrabio, po pierwsze - nie robię tego z czystej chęci zabawy ani zbawiania ludzi i odkrywania wspaniałości ich charakteru. Inspektor dostanie takie wsparcie, jakie będzie konieczne i nie zaszkodzi mu trochę większe wyzwanie niż zwykle. Ostatnie lata spędza na nicnierobieniu w Przedpokoju. Taki człowiek nie powinien się marnować. Należało go stamtąd wyciągnąć i dać perspektywę.

– Pracy dla ciebie.

– On nie ma o niczym pojęcia – Antoine machnął ręką – i lepiej niech tak zostanie. Również Severus Snape nie powinien się o niczym dowiedzieć. W PIMIE Lejeune ma pracować najlepiej, jak umie, inaczej nic z niego nie będzie. A kiedyś, kiedy służby aurorskie znormalnieją dostatecznie, będzie można powierzyć mu piękne stanowisko.

– Zdumiewa mnie twoja pewność. – Hrabia pokręcił głową. – Kiedy znormalnieją w takim razie?

Mecenas popatrzył bystro, oczy mu zabłysły, ale nic nie powiedział. Dragomirescu westchnął. Jego samego było można sprowokować do mówienia nieporównanie łatwiej. Natomiast mecenas, który w dawnych czasach sam swobodnie używał wszystkich chwytów z „Eroiki", dziś był na nie stuprocentowo odporny. Mówiąc, entuzjazmował się nieco, ale nie był to ślepy entuzjazm. Hrabia uśmiechnął się.

– Dobrze, dobrze. Widząc twoją pewność, i ja zaczynam wierzyć, że to możliwe.

– Panie hrabio – d'Etollé mówił ściszonym nieco głosem, a na policzki wystąpił mu lekki rumieniec. – Jak pan może tak mówić? To wszystko, co robi pan dla wampirów, czy robi pan to z tym chłodnym przekonaniem, że ot, może będzie lepiej, a może nie będzie? Czy nie wierzy pan, że to coś da?

– Wierzę, że muszę zrobić, co tylko można, niezależnie od rezultatu... – zaczął hrabia, ale się zająknął. – Nie, masz rację, Antoine, masz rację. „Niezależnie od rezultatu" to za mało na takie zmiany.

Kto by pomyślał, że to właśnie od d'Etollé'a usłyszy coś takiego!

– A widzi pan. – Mecenas uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie. Hrabia również się uśmiechnął, ale bardziej po ojcowsku. – A kiedy obaj będziemy pracować po swoich stronach barykady, tym bardziej wszystko to będzie możliwe. Wampiry i pół–wampiry nie będą w niczym ustępować ludziom i _vice versa_.

Hrabia skinął głową. Mleczny odcień włosów mecenasa był najlepszym dowodem na to, że wie, co mówi. Dragomirescu przypomniał sobie inną rozmowę, tę sprzed czterech lat.

– Hrabio, czy ty wiesz, co zrobił mój bezczelny syn?!

Lady Christine zaciskała blade dłonie w pięści i marszczyła groźnie brwi. Wyglądała jak wcielenie groźnej bogini Hery. Pierś falowała jej w gwałtownym oddechu, kiedy miotała się po całym pokoju.

Hrabia spokojnie siedział w fotelu, pewny, że zaraz się wszystkiego dowie.

– Mógłbyś się bardziej zainteresować! – krzyknęła Lady Christine, podchodząc bliżej. – Nie obchodzi cię to wcale?

– Słucham cię całym sobą – odparł Dragomirescu, pochylając nieco głowę w pojednawczym ukłonie. – Jeśli tylko będę mógł, pomogę.

– Zażądał żebym mu oddała Amulet!

– Amulet... – mruknął hrabia pod nosem, zastanawiając się, do czego ów tajemniczy, magiczny przedmiot może być potrzebny Antoine'owi.

– Nie dałam mu go oczywiście – Lady Christine z westchnieniem opadła na krzesło, smutna i przygaszona, jakby nagle wyparowała z niej cała złość. – Ale obawiam się, że awantura, jaką mu zrobiłam do reszty wszystko między nami popsuła. O ile było co psuć... – Westchnęła raz jeszcze, podnosząc rękę do oczu. – Panie hrabio! – zawołała z nową energią. – W panu ostatnia nadzieja! Proszę z nim porozmawiać!

Hrabia też westchnął, bo młody d'Etollé rzeczywiście nijak nie dawał na siebie wpłynąć. Na myśl o rozmowie Dragomirescu czuł już w kościach nadchodzącą klęskę.

– Boję się, że on planuje coś złego albo, co gorsza, niebezpiecznego. Przecież to Amulet... Nie prosiłby o niego bez powodu...

– Nie, ale przecież, o ile wiem, nikomu jeszcze nie udało się go aktywować – wtrącił hrabia kojącym głosem. Lady Christine spojrzała na niego z bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem.

– A jaka to dla niego przeszkoda? Tym bardziej go użyje!

A jednak, jak każda matka, i ona idealizuje swoje dziecko, pomyślał hrabia, tłumiąc uśmiech.

– Hrabio, odmówiłam mu Amuletu, powołując się na tradycję przekazywania go z matki na córkę, ale on gotów jest znaleźć historyczne precedensy, kiedy, Morgana wie, ile razy, nasz ród tego nie dotrzymywał. Albo, co gorsza, może wpaść na to drugie, prostsze wyjście z sytuacji, wtedy nie będę mogła mu odmówić. Albo, w ostateczności, on jest zdolny włamać się tu i ukraść Amulet!

Wychodząc od Lady Christine, Dragomirescu zastanawiał się, ile Antoine wie o Amulecie. Znając mecenasa, na pewno bardzo dużo, więcej nawet, niż wiedział hrabia. Pewnie więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. Hrabia uderzył ręką o gałąź mijanego drzewa, w pełnym irytacji geście. Smarkacz nie powinien być tak bystry, a w każdym razie nie powinien używać tego przeciw rodzinie.

Przekazywany przez wieki w rodzinie Lady Christine Amulet miał podobno wielką moc, potrzeba było tylko odkryć sposób jego użycia. Podobno wyjaśnienie zagadki znajdowało się w grobowcu twórcy artefaktu, IX–wiecznego czarownika, druida Riagána, cóż, kiedy nikt nie wiedział, gdzie ów grób jest, ani czy w ogóle jeszcze istnieje. Co jeśli Antoine już wie i dlatego chciał zabrać Amulet? Amulet był przekazywany z matki na najstarszą córkę, poczynając od towarzyszki Riagána, Maeve, zatem odszukanie nitki wśród genealogicznej plątaniny francuskich rodów czarnoksięskich i mugolskich wydawało się niewykonalne. Akurat tak, jak lubi Antoine...

Następnego dnia Gang zaatakował. Wczorajsze wzmianki w prasie jak widać im wystarczyły, mimo starań mecenasa i hrabiego o jakąkolwiek powściągliwość. A teraz hrabia musiał świecić oczami w ministerstwie za wszystkie niewinne wampiry. Och, gdyby tylko dopadł piekielny Gang, od razu dowiedzieliby się, co to znaczy wchodzić w drogę hrabiemu Dragomirescu! Z trudem powstrzymał gniew, nie chcąc w ministerstwie przemieniać się w wampira. Na wściekłość będzie czas później, troszeczkę tylko później. I jak tu polemizować z ministrem, jak nawoływać do otwartej dyskusji o kwestii wampirów, jak nagłaśniać temat ze swojego punktu widzenia? Punkt widzenia hrabiego i mecenasa też był Gangowi zupełnie nie w smak, przecież oni chcieli wymusić na ministrze tyle, ile się da, zamiast budować pokój i porozumienie z ludźmi.

Oby Severus szybko poradził sobie z zagadką wypadku Davida. Ale hrabiemu mimowolnie przyszły na myśl słowa, wypowiedziane kiedyś przez Albusa Dumbledore'a. „Ludzie widzą to, co chcą zobaczyć, Gaborze. Nawet Severus. Cóż, zwłaszcza Severus, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli".

Wróciwszy z ministerstwa, gdzie i tak niewiele wskórał, a za to usłyszał mnóstwo słów, po których nie wiedział, czy wściekać się, czy szczerze rozpłakać, zamknął się w swoim gabinecie, wydawszy polecenie, by mu nie przeszkadzano. Potrzebował tej chwili ciszy, we własnym bezpiecznym miejscu, z dala od tych ludzi, którymi pogardzał. Ale przecież i z tymi ludźmi wampiry miały żyć w zgodzie, tych ludzi nie chciał zniszczyć, a przystosować. Zmienić nie, to zbyt szumne słowo, zbyt wielkie, ale stworzyć takie warunki, żeby i ci wszyscy szarzy ludzie, idące za głośniejszym przywódcą stadko, chorągiewki na wietrze, żeby i oni żyli z wampirami w kulturalnej zgodzie. W tej chwili wydawało się to tak dogłębnie niemożliwe, tak niewarte prób, że Dragomirescu mimowolnie zaczął rozważać bardziej stanowcze kroki... Przecież nie można dać się tak obrażać! A żadna z kulturalnych i spokojnych uwag hrabiego, który starannie nie zostawił żadnego słowa bez odpowiedzi, nie wydawała się mieć większego efektu niż moment strachu, zdumienia, bo w końcu ten straszliwy wampir zwrócił na to uwagę. W chwilę później, kiedy wydawało się, że hrabia nie patrzy, pogardliwy gest zbywał cały niepokój i pozwalał wygodnie wrócić do starych, wytartych przekonań.

Koral weszła do jego gabinetu, cichutka jak myszka, i skłoniwszy się lekko, podała mu list z Marsylii, od Zarazy. W tych momentach, gdy hrabia był zły, a Koral się bała, choć przecież nie miała już żadnego powodu, wracała do dawnych manier, do bycia bardziej służącą niż asystentką.

– Nie odchodź – powiedział cicho hrabia i wskazał jej dłonią fotel, zatrzymując rękę w powietrzu nieco dłużej, niż było to potrzebne. Usiadła, nic nie mówiąc, a hrabia rozerwał okazałą, czerwoną pieczęć na przyniesionym liście, rozwinął go, wczytał się w ozdobne, ale niewyrobione nieco pismo.

– Lady Sonia przyjeżdża do Paryża za trzy dni – powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od arkusza pergaminu. – Dopilnuj, żeby niczego jej nie brakowało.

Koral spuściła głowę i pochyliła się w posłusznym geście. Hrabia oderwał wzrok od listu, popatrzył uważniej. Już wcześniej, rozpoznając herby Zarazy, musiała się zasmucić. Właśnie zasmucić i to chyba najbardziej hrabia w niej cenił. Otaczały go kobiety silne, takie właśnie, jak lubił, ale tylko jedna Koral łączyła to ze spokojem, smutkiem i mnóstwem wyrzeczeń. No, może jeszcze Luna miała w sobie coś podobnego.

Teraz Koral wyraźnie miała łzy w oczach. Dragomirescu westchnął ciężko i przysłonił rękami oczy. Jeszcze i to. Mała Koral, od czterystu lat przeżywająca to samo, raz mocniej, raz słabiej. Teraz, kiedy powinna go wspierać. Zastanowił się. Wspierać. Hrabia nie wierzył już w święty obowiązek wspierania swojego pana i władcy z całego serca tylko dlatego, że ów jest czyimś panem i władcą. Teraz też był winien Koral więcej, niż dawał.

– Nie martw się – powiedział cicho. – Zaraza – specjalnie użył niepochlebnego przydomku jakim ochrzcił Sonię – przyjedzie i wyjedzie.

– Tak, panie hrabio. – Koral wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, podniosła głowę i wyraźnie się odprężyła, jednak nie pod wpływem słów hrabiego, a sama, własnym wysiłkiem. – Pójdę wszystkim się zająć.

Wstała i wyszła, opanowana jak zawsze. Prawie zawsze. Było kilka momentów, które hrabia wspominał ze wzruszeniem, z wymieszanymi zupełnie i nie dającymi się rozplątać emocjami, z chaosem, z którego na próżno starał się wyłowić jasne odpowiedzi.

Mgliste jesienne popołudnie, trzysta lat temu, zamek Dragomirescu w Karpatach. Hrabia z okna widział taras, a na nim Koral, rozmawiającą z którąś ze służących wampirzyc. Koral wyglądała wtedy na niecałe trzydzieści lat, a mleczne włosy nosiła splecione w gruby warkocz. Nagle krzyknęła coś niezrozumiałego, machnięciem ręki posłała na ziemię dzbanek zwierzęcej krwi, który trzymała tamta druga i odbiegła. Wcześniej jednak rzuciła w kierunku okna hrabiego takie spojrzenie, że Dragomirescu odruchowo się cofnął. Przypuszczał jednak, że go zauważyła, więc postanowił odszukać ją i wyjaśnić sprawę do końca.

Szukał jej przez jakiś czas, wreszcie odkrył w jakiejś zapomnianej garderobie z nieużywanymi już szatami. Koral siedziała okryta wilczym futrem podbitym czerwonym materiałem, w którym hrabia rozpoznał swój stary płaszcz, jeszcze sprzed przemiany w wampira. Dookoła rozrzucone były inne ubrania.

Wszedł cicho i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Koral miała opuszczoną głowę, ramiona trzęsły jej się w spazmatycznym, choć wciąż cichym płaczu. Podszedł odrobinkę bliżej, ale w tym momencie Koral zerwała się z miejsca i gwałtownym gestem uderzyła w stolik. Stojący na nim lichtarz zakołysał się niebezpiecznie i spadł, uderzając z brzękiem o ziemię; gorący wosk prysnął dookoła. Hrabia zaklęciem ugasił ogień, który z ochotą zaczynał już lizać zaściełające podłogę szaty. Przez parę sekund oboje wpatrywali się nieruchomo w lichtarz i plamy na materiałach. Wreszcie Koral wyprostowała się i zamrugała, strzepując z rzęs kilka łez.

– Przepraszam... – szepnęła. – Nie powinnam była.

Znów przysiadła na podłodze, jak laleczka, której obcięto sznurki.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał hrabia, przykucając i wyciągając do niej rękę . Koral westchnęła.

– Nie mogę powiedzieć... Głupia sprzeczka z Oaną. Widzieliście z okna, ale... ale to nic. – Jej głos stawał się słaby i senny. Dwie łezki spłynęły po bladych policzkach. – Ja z nią wszystko ułożę.

– Ale ja chciałbym ci pomóc. Martwi mnie, że masz kłopoty.

Na to Koral rozpłakała się jeszcze bardziej. Byli już kiedyś w takiej sytuacji, jeszcze jako ludzie, teraz wyraźnie sobie tamto przypomniał. Sto lat bezgranicznej wierności...

– Powiedz, Koral. Nie będę się na ciebie gniewać. Pamiętasz, już kiedyś się bałaś i okazało się, że nie trzeba. Przypominasz sobie? Wtedy, kiedy wróciłaś z Gabrielem. Teraz też możesz wszystko powiedzieć.

Przysunął się bliżej i usiadł obok niej, wśród kolorowych szat. Nie patrzył na nią, miał nadzieję, że sama powie, co się stało.

– Panie hrabio... Wy wiecie dobrze. Zawsze... zawsze o to chodziło. Przecież to nic trudnego się domyślić.

Nic trudnego, to prawda, ale nawet to stwierdzenie było w ustach Koral odważne.

– Wiem – powiedział i objął ją ramieniem. Pociągnęła nosem i uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.

– Kiedyś nie marzyłam nawet i o tym. Przewraca mi się w głowie od nadmiaru szczęścia. Kiedy miałam szesnaście lat i zaczynałam służbę, wy, hrabio, nawet nie wiedzieliście o moim istnieniu. Byliście wodzem, hospodarem, wielkim panem, mieliście mnóstwo służby...

Hrabia mógłby sam powiedzieć za nią każde słowo, ale słuchał, tak jak słucha się smutnych baśni, które za głęboko tkwią w sercu, żeby się kiedykolwiek znudzić.

– Byliście dobre dwadzieścia lat starsi ode mnie, ale zakochałam się bez pamięci. – Koral uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, podniosła rękę i przesunęła palcami w powietrzu jakby chciała pogładzić to wspomnienie.

Tak. Hrabiemu oczy zaszły lekką mgłą, bo on wtedy miał żonę, tę jedyną, ukochaną, której nic już nie mogło zastąpić, miał też kilkuletniego synka. Ona była wspaniałą kobietą, mądrą i dobrą, a chłopiec, Gabriel, był najpiękniejszym dzieckiem, jakie widział przedtem i potem.

– Ja wtedy nawet miałam narzeczonego, tylko on zginął szybko na wojnie. Pamiętacie?

– Tak.

Hrabia ciągle prowadził jakieś walki. Pamiętał wiele pogrzebów, a jeszcze więcej zacierało się już w pamięci. Chłopiec Koral zginął mężnie, w walce, hrabia zapamiętał to, bardzo się też wtedy zasmucił, że taki dzielny żołnierz zginął. Przyszedł na jego pogrzeb, mimo że nie był on oficerem.

– Byliście tacy sławni, wszyscy się was bali i podziwiali. Ale zawsze wtedy myślałam, że tak jak ja, to nikt was nie podziwia.

Koral urwała na moment i niepewnie popatrzyła na hrabiego.

– Nie myślałam wtedy, że kiedyś będę mogła służyć wam tak długo, tak blisko...

Hrabia wrócił do wcześniejszego jeszcze wspomnienia. Najboleśniejszego z czasów, gdy był człowiekiem, jeśli nie liczyć okoliczności samej przemiany. Koral nie miała wtedy nawet dwudziestu lat, a zdołała oddać mu przysługę większą niż wszyscy jego żołnierze razem wzięci. Pamiętał, jak wjechała do obozu, przyprowadzona przez jego patrol. Trzymał ją przed sobą jeden z żołnierzy, a dowódca patrolu tak samo trzymał owiniętego w szubę Gabriela. Gabor przede wszystkim podbiegł do synka, wziął nie do końca rozbudzone i przytomne dziecko na ręce, nie wstydząc się przy tym płakać. Koral krótko podziękował i kazał się nią zająć jak najlepiej.

Chorowała potem długo i za każdym razem, kiedy wchodził do jej namiotu, spała. W końcu postanowił czekać tak długo, jak będzie trzeba, aż się obudzi. Nie może przecież spać w nieskończoność. Wydawało mu się, że kiedy przyszedł, udawała tylko sen, potem zasnęła naprawdę, ale kiedy się obudziła, on wciąż tam był.

– Panie... – szepnęła, spuszczając oczy.

– Uspokój się, dziecko. Jak się czujesz?

– Dobrze – odpowiedziała szybko, nie podnosząc wzroku.

– Chciałbym zapytać cię, co dokładnie się zdarzyło. Muszę wiedzieć, a Gabriel jest za mały i zbyt wystraszony, żeby móc opowiadać.

– Dobrze – powtórzyła Koral. – Pytajcie, panie...

– Powiedz od początku. Jak to się stało?

Koral z wysiłkiem nabrała tchu i zaczęła mówić, a Gabor zacisnął mocno pięści.

– Byłam z panią Rainą i pozostałymi dziewczętami tam, gdzie się z nami pożegnaliście. Trzeciej nocy usłyszeliśmy tętent kopyt. Nie było czasu na nic, mężczyźni, którzy nas bronili, byli zbyt nieliczni, a to był cały oddział... – głos jej się załamał. – Pani... pani Raina broniła Gabriela. Widziałam to, ona popatrzyła na mnie... Ja wtedy schowałam się z Gabrielem, a ona próbowała ich zatrzymać. Nie chciała sama się ukryć. Dlatego zabrałam go później i uciekłam.

– Ale jak? Jak udało wam się uciec? Co z pozostałymi dziewczętami?

– One nie żyją albo... albo oni je zhańbili. Kiedy uciekliśmy, widziałam dym. Myślę, że nikt nie przeżył.

– Jak udało wam się uciec?

Ale Koral tylko schowała twarz w dłoniach i wybuchnęła płaczem. Delikatnie położył jej rękę na ramieniu.

– Możesz bez obawy mówić – szepnął, domyślając się świetnie dalszego ciągu. – Uratowałaś moje dziecko.

Skinęła głową i wyrzuciła z siebie kilka słów potwierdzających jego domysły. Przekupiła strażnika sobą, a potem, zanim wszyscy inni wytrzeźwieli, uciekła. I jakimś cudem jej się udało, może dlatego, że nikt nie spodziewał się, że ucieknie w najbardziej niebezpieczne tereny. W ten sposób nie tylko uratowała Gabriela, ale pozbawiła też wroga możliwości szantażu. Gabor zgrzytnął zębami na tę myśl. W otwartej walce nie mieli z nim szans. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy gniew wypełniał go całego, jak kłąb czarnego, duszącego dymu.

Dzisiejszy, czterechsetletni hrabia Dragomirescu z mieszanymi uczuciami wspominał tamte wojny. Wtedy żołnierze wierzyli, że jest uosobieniem szlachetności i on sam też był skłonny tak o sobie myśleć. Ale teraz, kiedy zmieniły go mijające lata i epoki, pamiętał aż za dobrze, jaki okrutny bywał. Teraz już nie, powtarzał sobie. Teraz się zmienił. A wtedy wszystko było inaczej, musiał taki być, żeby osiągnąć to wszystko, co chciał, co osiągnął...

Po tej rozmowie, kiedy jeszcze długo siedział z Koral i ją uspokajał, dziewczyna zaczęła wracać do zdrowia. Kiedy tylko poczuła się lepiej, wysłał ją i syna, pod silną, bardzo silną eskortą, daleko, jak najdalej od terenu walk.

Dopiero później dowiedział się, że Koral miała mieć dziecko, ale je straciła. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy było to lepiej, czy gorzej dla niej. Ale dziecko to dziecko, mimo że poczęte w takich okolicznościach, prawdopodobnie mocno to przeżyła...

– Panie hrabio, ja muszę wam coś powiedzieć... – szepnęła Koral, otulając się ciaśniej czerwonym płaszczem.

– Co takiego? – Hrabia pochylił się do niej, bo mówiła ledwo słyszalnie, nawet dla jego czułych, wampirzych uszu.

– Kiedy pani Raina zginęła, ja nie mogłam powstrzymać myśli, że teraz nie macie już żony, że teraz... rozumiecie... – Głos Koral zadrżał. – To oczywiście było strasznie głupie i naiwne, i... Ale było i wciąż mam straszne wyrzuty sumienia.

– Koral... – Hrabia przytulił ją mocno. Oparła policzek na jego piersi, poczuł, jak ciepłe łzy przesiąkają przez koszulę. – Nie gniewam się na ciebie.

– Ale też nie kochacie mnie, wiem... – szepnęła mocniejszym już głosem, uspokajając się.

– Nie kocham, to prawda.

– To nic... Kiedy powierzyliście mi opiekę nad Gabrielem, czułam się trochę, jakbym zajęła miejsce pani Rainy, choć wiedziałam, że nie mam prawa. Kochałam go jak własne dziecko i on też się do mnie bardzo przywiązał. Przepraszam, nie powinnam o tym mówić...

Hrabia potrząsnął głową. Nie chciał rozmawiać o synu, ale besztanie Koral nic by teraz dobrego nie dało.

– Już dość smutnych wspomnień na dziś – powiedział, wstając i pomagając się jej podnieść. – Już wystarczy. Idź, umyj oczy, uczesz się. Chcę cię znów widzieć ładną.

Wieczorem, przy kolacji, faktycznie wyglądała pięknie. Splotła starannie włosy, ubrała lepszą sukienkę, białą z czarnymi akcentami. Uróżowała nawet twarz, prawdopodobnie by zatuszować ostatnie ślady łez, teraz widoczne już tylko w jej oczach, nadające im miękki, intrygujący blask. Hrabia miał gości na kolacji, czarodziejów z Polski, jeden z nich usiadł obok Koral i o czymś z nią rozmawiał. Koral uśmiechnęła się marzycielsko i popatrzyła przed siebie, jakby przed nią stanął nagle Feliks we własnej osobie. Wyglądała jak ktoś zupełnie inny. Właśnie, Feliks...

Tak samo piękna była sto lat temu, dwudziestoletnia panna, na przyjęciu, jakie hrabia wyprawił z okazji zwycięstwa, kiedy minął już czas żałoby po Rainie. Wtedy, podczas śnieżnobiałej, całej zamarzniętej zimy, pojawił się Feliks, poseł z północy. Jasnowłosy, niebieskooki, o wyróżniających się w surowym otoczeniu hrabiego manierach. Zakochał się w Koral, oświadczył o jej rękę. Hrabia zgodził się z radością, Feliks był znakomitą partią dla niezamożnej dziewczyny. Ale Koral wahała się długo, bardzo długo, aż wreszcie odmówiła. Hrabia czuł, co się święci, ale czy mógł ją zmuszać? Gdyby nie on, przyjęłaby oświadczyny bez chwili wahania, widział to jasno. Poślubiając Feliksa musiałaby wyjechać razem z nim, zostawić hrabiego. I Feliks odjechał sam, smutny, Koral też posmutniała, na pewno czuła się winna. Hrabia także posmutniał widząc jej beznadziejne uczucie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że z czasem jednak pojawi się ktoś, kogo Koral pokocha mocniej. Może teraz się uda? Może ten Polak jej się spodoba? Czy jednak on zechciałby wampirzycę?

A teraz hrabia siedział nieruchomo za biurkiem i wpatrywał się w drzwi z jakimś nieokreślonym smutkiem. Zawołał w końcu Koral i kazał podać sobie starą, wysłużoną lutnię, całą porysowaną i już bardzo kruchą. Miała niemal tyle lat, co i oni.

– Zostań, Koral – powiedział, strojąc instrument. Koral lubiła, kiedy grał, lubiła wspominać dawne czasy, ucieszy się.

– Przepraszam, panie hrabio – powiedziała cicho, kiedy skończył grać. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, patrząc mu w oczy. – Ja przecież wiem, że na miłość nie da się zasłużyć. Co jest dawane, musi być dawane dobrowolnie. Ja już dawno zdecydowałam się, co chcę dać, bez zapłaty. Wszystko dla Lady Sonii i panicza Tristana jest przygotowane.

A jeśli już mowa o wspomnieniach damsko–męskich, to wieczorem, w porywie nostalgii przeglądając stare albumy, hrabia znalazł zdjęcia ze ślubu mecenasa d'Etollé'a. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Ani przedtem, ani potem nie widział Lady Christine tak poruszonej. Przyrzekłby, że czubki rękawiczek miała przedziurawione pazurami, mimo że wampirem była tylko jej prababcia.

Panna młoda, Renée Sherrington, była wnuczką angielskiego czarodzieja, znanego w całej Europie jubilera i specjalisty od czarodziejskich klejnotów. Jej matka była Francuzką i dziewczyna wychowała się w Paryżu, skończyła Beauxbatons, obecnie pisywała felietony i opowiadania w różnych czasopismach. Hrabia zastanawiał się, jak Antoine ją poznał i skłonił do małżeństwa.

Ceremonia okazała się niesamowicie wystawna, z mnóstwem gości. Przybył naturalnie hrabia, jak też cała rodzina Antoine'a, mimo że ze znaczną jej częścią nie utrzymywał żadnych stosunków. Był jego młodszy brat, syn drugiej żony starego d'Etollé i jego narzeczona Vanille, śliczna, czarnowłosa, trochę pulchna, hrabia mógł na nią patrzeć godzinami. Był jedyny przyjaciel Antoine'a, choć podobno przyjaźń skończyła się dość gwałtownie parę lat temu, swoją drogą, szwagier Vanille. Była Celia, kuzynka, ze swoim mężem, naukowcem, hrabia dobrze znał go z Sorbony. No i byli oboje rodzice Antoine'a, stary d'Etollé z wysiłkiem i mimo choroby jednak przyszedł. A może właśnie dlatego? Lady Christine siedziała obok niego (Antoine planował rozmieszczenie gości przy stole!) i rozmawiali chyba pierwszy raz od rozstania.

– Opiekuj się Antoine'em – powiedział hrabiemu stary d'Etollé pod koniec przyjęcia. Dragomirescu przypomniał sobie niemagicznych ludzi, umierających kiedyś na suchoty. Spojrzenie i głos starego czarodzieja były uderzająco podobne, również wtedy, kiedy odwrócił się od hrabiego i przyglądał synowi.

Zaś pan młody znajdował się wszędzie, wszystkiego pilnował i ze wszystkimi rozmawiał. A panna młoda gdzieś w tym wszystkim ginęła. Siedziała cicho na honorowym miejscu i rozglądała się dookoła, ciekawie, ale też dość niepewnie. Hrabia przysiadł obok niej.

Musiał przyznać, że prezentowała się uroczo. Jasna cera, oczy o wyrazistej, oliwkowej barwie i brązowe włosy, kunsztownie upięte, przysypane welonem jak cukrem pudrem. Suknię miała wąską, lejąca się, żadną tam bezę, na głowie delikatny diademik, koronę bardziej. A na szyi Amulet. Czy ona w ogóle wiedziała, na co się przed chwilą zgodziła?

– Pan się niepotrzebnie o mnie martwi, panie hrabio – powiedziała mu Renée, kiedy próbował delikatnie zbadać sytuację. – Wiem, co robię.

Hrabia jej wtedy nie uwierzył, ale czas pokazał, że to ona, jedyna z nich wszystkich, miała rację od samego początku.

– Antoine od początku rozmawiał ze mną szczerze – wyznała mu rok później. – Poprosił mnie o pomoc, zaproponował ślub, planując wkrótce rozwód. Wiedziałam, że chodzi mu o Amulet. W pierwszej chwili strasznie się zezłościłam. Ale później pomyślałam, że najlepiej dla niego będzie, jeśli go zdobędzie i zobaczy co z tego wyniknie. Nie wiem, może się myliłam, ale Antoine opowiedział mi wcześniej, jak ma działać to, czego szuka. – Uśmiechnęła się figlarnie, stukając paznokciami o filiżankę. – Tak naprawdę, to byłam już w nim zakochana.

Następnego dnia Dragomirescu z pewnym trudem wrócił do rzeczywistości, do pracy, do obowiązków. Oprowadził Severusa po instytucie, uczestniczył w eksperymencie procesowym i nawet udało mu się przy tym zapomnieć o wszystkich ciężkich myślach. Zasępił się jednak, kiedy Severus powiedział mu, że proszek znaleziony w laboratorium Davida to ludzki popiół. Skąd? Jak? Kto? Hrabia nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby David mógł pracować na podobnym materiale, nie mówiąc mu o tym. W ogóle to było niemożliwe! Więc kto? Najgorsze, że nawet jeśli to ktoś z zewnątrz, na co hrabia całym sercem liczył, musiał go wpuścić ktoś stąd.

Cały korytarz napełnił się nagle bolesnym, jękliwym skrzekiem męczonego stworzenia. Hrabia zesztywniał cały i zamiast wrócić do swojego gabinetu, obrócił się na pięcie i podążył prosto do laboratorium Nataszy. Zapukał ostrożnie. To było jedyne miejsce w całym instytucie, do którego wchodził z pewną obawą i zawsze opanowany.

– Proszę! – usłyszał zirytowany, niski głos. Wszedłszy, zobaczył małe smoczątko, smoliście czarne, usadowione wygodnie na kolanach Nataszy. Ssało ogromną butlę ze smoczkiem, pełną różowej, mętnej cieczy. Dokładniej: krwi z mlekiem. Dosłownie. Strzelało oczkami na wszystkie strony i nie wyglądało, jakby działa mu się krzywda.

– Usłyszałem twojego smoka – wyjaśnił mimo wszystko. – Dlaczego tak krzyczał?

– Bo był głodny. – Natasza wzruszyła ramionami. – Zobaczył, że wychodzę z kominka i zaczął się drzeć. Wie, że wcześniej nie ma po co, bo i tak nic nie dostanie.

– Czy dzieci nie powinno się karmić na żądanie? – zapytał hrabia trochę nieobecnym głosem. Ponieważ smokowi nic nie było, powoli wracał do poprzednich rozmyślań. Oprzytomniał pod niedowierzającym spojrzeniem Nataszy. Wysoko uniesione brwi jasno mówiły: „żaden wampirzy hrabia nie ma prawa znać się na dzieciach".

– Renée d'Etollé mi mówiła... – wyjaśnił.

– Panie hrabio, smokowi nic nie jest, proszę pozwolić mi pracować. – Przyjrzała mu się ogromnymi, ciemnymi oczyma. Gdyby hrabia był młodszy, byłyby jawnym zaproszeniem, by w nich utonąć. – Nie ufa mi pan? Nie będę męczyć zwierzęcia.

W ustach innego pracownika zabrzmiałoby to może dziwnie czy impertynencko, ale Natasza, nie wiedzieć czemu, mówiła tylko stanowczo. Hrabia zostawił ją więc w spokoju i wyszedł. Natasza Andriejewna była jego kolejnym rosyjskim odkryciem i choć starał się, jak mógł, nikogo nie faworyzować, to przyznawał, że jest jego ulubienicą. Pozostałe zatrudnione w instytucie panie były radosne i spokojne, dość zwyczajne, może oprócz Luny, ale Luna i tak wymykała się wszelkim kategoriom. Natasza była inna, mocna i pełna, niosła za sobą napięcie, chaos i iskrę niebezpieczeństwa. Cokolwiek robiła, robiła ze wszystkich sił i do oporu.

Jednak wieczorem chaos i niebezpieczeństwo przyniosła ze sobą nie Natasza, a Irina. Nawet się nie obejrzał, a już stał samotnie na Wzgórzu Wisielców, trzymając pod zaklęciem ogłuszonego, dosłownie, wampira. Czekał na mecenasa d'Etollé i zastanawiał się, czy całe to zamieszanie to jedynie przypadek, czy jednak planowe działanie Gangu.

– Zważywszy, że żaden z tych składników nie istnieje, jest to najbardziej magiczna receptura, jaką widziałem – oznajmił hrabia, kiedy pierwszy raz po ślubie został zaproszony przez młodych państwa d'Etollé. Udało mu się przy tej okazji zerknąć na notatki Antoine'a pozostawione na stoliku w salonie. Sam mecenas jednak wzruszył tylko ramionami.

– Zatem nie trzeba ich traktować dosłownie. – Mrugnął, uśmiechając się. – Może zaszyfrowałem je, by nikt nie poznał tajemnicy grobu Riagána?

Hrabia z irytacją odrzucił kartkę na stos innych papierów. Antoine zagwizdał popularną melodyjkę z piosenki „Okłamuj mnie, pocałuj też".

– Podobno jest taki czar, który rzucony na kociołek powoduje, że uwarzy się to, w co się wierzy, że się uwarzy – ciągnął d'Etollé spokojnym tonem, jakby opowiadał bajkę.

– Tobie wiary nie brakuje. – Hrabia wzruszył ramionami.

– Owszem – Antoine spokojnie się zgodził. – Pochwalę się zatem, żeby nie były to puste słowa. Wiem, gdzie jest grobowiec i co zawiera. Oprócz ciała naturalnie.

– Naturalnie – przytaknął zimno hrabia. – Cóż zatem jest to takiego? I dlaczego mi to mówisz?

– Wiem, że mogę liczyć na pana dyskrecję i niewtrącanie się – zaśmiał się mecenas. – A tak na poważnie, mówię to, bo wiem, że pan to doceni. Dlaczegóż jeszcze miałbym to mówić?

– Zatem powiedz do końca, skoro tak.

– Ach, ciekawość. – D'Etollé potrząsnął głową. – Panie hrabio, to przecież było takie proste. Niech pan spojrzy – wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki Amulet i podał go hrabiemu. – Widzi pan ten napis?

Dragomirescu przyjrzał się uważnie i kiwnął głową na znak zgody.

– Wie pan, co on oznacza?

– „Kto mnie spotka, wejdzie w cień, z którego jedyna droga prowadzi w górę". I co to znaczy?

– Nie wie pan? – zdziwił się mecenas, a potem wybuchnął śmiechem. – Cóż... Ja też nie. Szczerze mówiąc, nie umiałem tego nawet odczytać. Muszę panu podziękować.

– Antoine! – wykrzyknął hrabia, uderzając pięścią w stół. – Jak śmiesz! Nie wiem, co planujesz w związku z Amuletem, ale co innego mieć na ciebie oko, a co innego ci pomagać!

Antoine pokiwał głową.

– No właśnie, dlatego nie prosiłem pana o pomoc. „Kto mnie spotka...", ciekawe. Teraz muszę się zastanowić, jakie to ma znaczenie dla całości...

Mecenas d'Etollé aportował się ze Wzgórza Wisielców razem z aurorami, eskortującymi wampira do Conciergerie. Tam upewnił się, że więzień otrzymał miejscówkę w najgłębszym i najlepiej strzeżonym lochu, a następnie udał się wprost do Ministerstwa Magii. Nienagannie ubranego i gładko uśmiechniętego Antoine'a zobaczył minister w chwili, kiedy zamierzał zamknąć drzwi Pokoju Niebieskiego, czyli małej salki konferencyjnej.

– A pan, mecenasie, czego tu szuka? – zapytał przesłodzonym, ironicznym tonem. Cienkie czarne wąsiki zadrgały, przywodząc d'Etollé'owi na myśl czułki jakiegoś owada.

– Panie ministrze, jako Niezależny Obserwator mam prawo być na wszelkich kryzysowych spotkaniach rządu.

Nie była to do końca prawda, ale ponieważ ministrowi wystarczyła, mecenas nie drążył tematu. Błąd przeciwnika to twój sukces. A jeśli nie, to i tak zasługiwałeś, żeby przegrać. Funkcja Niezależnego Obserwatora, którą odkurzył specjalnie dla siebie ze starych i zapomnianych kodeksów, dawała mu profity w postaci obecności stale na miejscu i trzymania ręki na pulsie, bez bycia kojarzonym z ekipą rządzącą.

W kwadratowym pokoju ściany pomalowano na głęboki, modry kolor i ozdobiono biało–srebrnymi ornamentami. Meble i obrazy utrzymane były w podobnej tonacji. D'Etollé zawsze miał tutaj wrażenie, że oblepia go wata cukrowa, ale może rządzący czuli się jak bogowie na niebie?

– A zatem zebraliśmy się tutaj, aby... – zaczął minister, cały drżący z podniecenia.

– ...połączyć związkiem... – mruknął jednocześnie mecenas. Dookoła rozległy się stłumione śmiechy. Minister wściekłym wzrokiem spojrzał na d'Etollé'a.

– Panie mecenasie, chciał pan coś powiedzieć?

– Ależ nie, panie ministrze – d'Etollé ukłonił się z niewinnym uśmiechem. – Słucham pana z najwyższą uwagą i zdaje mi się, że mogę wręcz wyprzedzać pana myśli.

Minister spojrzał na niego wilkiem, ale nie ciągnął tematu, widząc zniecierpliwione nieco miny zebranych.

– Mamy wampira w Conciergerie! – warknął. – Cholernego krwiopijcę! I jest to świetna okazja, żeby jasno pokazać, co czeka takich jak on!

– Ma pan na myśli osoby brutalne, skłonne do gwałtownych czynów bez ich przemyślenia, zajmujące wysokie stanowiska kierownicze? – wtrącił d'Etollé niewinnym głosem, wyliczając te cechy na palcach.

– Mecenasie, o co panu chodzi?! – Minister zgrzytnął zębami, bo na niektórych twarzach dojrzał stłumiony uśmiech.

– Chciałbym jedynie, byśmy wszystko dokładnie przemyśleli i podjęli najlepszą decyzję z możliwych – mecenas mówił spokojnym głosem, bez śladu napięcia i nie uśmiechał się już. – To ważna sprawa i należy jej się poważne potraktowanie.

– Czy ja ją traktuję niepoważnie? Mecenasie, to pan wciąż przerywa!

– Potrzebna jest dyskusja. – D'Etollé wzruszył ramionami. – Poza tym sądziłem, że wyraził już pan swój pogląd, bardzo jasny i prosty. Proszę mi zatem pozwolić, jako naocznemu świadkowi, przedstawić tym razem fakty, nie emocje.

– D'Etollé, fakty znają wszyscy! Złapaliśmy wampira i...

– Żadne my – zauważył mecenas cichym, ale zaskakująco dobrze słyszalnym głosem. – Pan nikogo nie złapał. To ja natknąłem się na pojedynkowiczów i powiadomiłem służby aurorskie. I to ja wiem, co się wydarzyło. Jestem pewien, że wszyscy chcą posłuchać, jak było w rzeczywistości, prawda, panie Lefevre?

Wywołany do odpowiedzi pan Lefevre, szef Departamentu do Spraw Kontaktów z Mugolami, zmieszał się i zaczerwienił. Jednak pod spokojnym, zbyt spokojnym, wzrokiem mecenasa odpowiedział tak jak trzeba. Słusznie nie chciał narażać się na żadne przykre konsekwencje.

– T–tak... – mruknął, usiłując zachować pozory lojalności wobec szefa i jednocześnie chronić swoje wątpliwe, a na nieszczęście znane mecenasowi, interesy. Elektroniczne mugolskie gadżety, właściwie wykorzystane, przynosiły przecież majątek.

– Zatem pozwolicie państwo. – D'Etollé skłonił się kurtuazyjnie. – Usłyszałem przedziwny, bardzo głośny dźwięk z okolic Wzgórza Wisielców i moja niczym nieopanowana ciekawość – pauza, powiódł wzrokiem po tych obecnych, którzy najbardziej mogli w wyniku owej ciekawości ucierpieć – kazała mi poszukać jego źródła. Na miejscu widok był iście powieściowy i romantyczny: dwóch pojedynkowiczów nieprzytomnych i piękna kobieta płacząca nad jednym z nich. Wampir, który jest przyczyną naszego spotkania i auror, który prowadzi śledztwo w Paryskim Instytucie Magopaleologii i Archeomagii. Dzielnego pana Lejeune wyprawiłem wraz z towarzyszką do Świętego Filipa, natomiast do wampira wezwałem brygadę aurorów. Teraz mamy go w najciemniejszym lochu i musimy postanowić, co z nim zrobimy. Szef służb aurorskich proponuje, żeby wykorzystać go w śledztwie przeciw Gangowi, co jest pomysłem ze wszech miar rozsądnym i popieram go w pełni. Oczywiście zakłada to pewne wydłużenie procesu karnego w czasie. Prawda, _monsieur?_ – Mecenas pochylił się lekko w stronę szefa aurorów. Ten zaś, chcąc nie chcąc, przytaknął.

– A ty od kiedy z nim się zgadzasz? – syknął minister. – Czyżby cię czymś zaszantażował? Czymże takim? Być może sam powinienem o tym wiedzieć?

Szef aurorów poczerwieniał i już zamierzał odpowiedzieć coś ostro, gdy wtrącił się d'Etollé.

– Panie ministrze, protestuję, to jest oszczerstwo. Jak może pan oskarżać swojego współpracownika w podobny sposób i to w chwili, gdy zasługuje raczej na pochwałę.

Szef aurorów westchnął i zabrzmiała w tym, miła dla ucha d'Etollé'a, ulga. Haczyk na starego aurora był naprawdę wyśmienity i mecenas czuł pewną profesjonalną dumę.

– Powinniśmy przesłuchiwać wampira – wtrącił Legoût. – Jeśli Gang odpowie kolejnymi atakami, mogą zginąć ludzie. Skoro on należy do Gangu... Dobrze słyszałem, prawda?

– Tak, w istocie – uśmiechnął się d'Etollé. – Proponuję, żeby _monsieur le commandant_ już teraz wydał stosowne dyspozycje władzom Conciergerie i wydziałowi śledczemu.

– Ja tu wydaję dyspozycje! – Minister huknął pięścią w stół. – Nie obchodzi mnie, czy Gang zaatakuje! Wampir ma ponieść karę, ciężką i przykładną, żeby inne zobaczyły, co ich czeka! Nawet lepiej, jeśli zaatakuje! Im więcej będzie ofiar, tym prędzej wszyscy się przekonają, jacy naprawdę są ci krwiopijcy!

D'Etollé uważnie obserwował i notował w pamięci, kto po słowach ministra zbladł, kto otrząsnął się, a kto miał w oczach podobny, okrutny poblask.

– Nie sądzę, żebyśmy mogli to zaakceptować – powiedział, krzywiąc się, sędzia Sargouss, szef Les Hautes Chaises, stary, wyschnięty prawnik. – Młody d'Etollé ma lepszy pomysł niż to. Jestem za dokładnym śledztwem i dziwię się, że to w ogóle może podlegać dyskusji.

Mecenas skłonił się sędziemu, tym razem z nieudawaną wdzięcznością. Minister zabębnił palcami o stół, ściągając na siebie uwagę zebranych.

– Za to młody auror zasługuje chyba na nagrodę? – wycedził przez zęby. Nieprzyjemny, śliski uśmieszek błąkał się na jego twarzy. – Panie komendancie, niech pan jeszcze nas nie opuszcza. Czy nie uważa pan tego za dobry pomysł?

– Tak... – powiedział szef aurorów z namysłem i ukradkiem zerknął na d'Etollé'a. Co za pech, że przetargi na służbowe miotły decydują się dopiero jutro! Jutro będzie wolny od przeklętego mecenasa, ale dziś, dziś był w jego ręku. Wkrótce trzeba się będzie porządnie zemścić. Zaś mecenas patrzył czujnie to na niego, to na ministra.

– Pojedynek zostanie mu wybaczony, nadto awansujemy go, myślę. To może być początek pięknej kariery – powiedział gładko minister. – Ludzie potrzebują takich pozytywnych przykładów.

– Myślę, że pan Lejeune powinien mieć wybór – odparł mecenas. – Nie każdy pragnie rozgłosu. Prawda panie komendancie?

– W istocie... – wydusił szef aurorów przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Sugeruję ochronę prywatności pana inspektora, niepodawanie jego nazwiska prasie, jeśli któryś z panów to nazwisko pamięta, i ostrożność w przywoływaniu faktów dotyczących więźnia. Rozgłos przeszkodzi w śledztwie. A o ileż efektowniej prezentować się będzie cały złapany Gang, zamiast jednego, głuchego i wytarmoszonego, wampira! Prawda, panie ministrze?

– Niewątpliwie – odrzekł minister, z zimnym grymasem zastygłym na wargach. – Pan, mecenasie, dostanie nawet ode mnie darmowe egzemplarze wszystkich gazet, które to opiszą. A więźniowi mogę obiecać bardzo dokładne i bezlitosne poszukiwanie prawdy.

Mecenas skłonił się z ironicznym uśmiechem.

– Dziękuję panom za naradę – powiedział lekko. – Na tym możemy zakończyć. Pamiętajmy, że nawet nieliczne słowa mogą spowodować ogromne konsekwencje.

Panowie kiwnęli głowami i wyszli pośpiesznie, zapewne w obawie, by d'Etollé nie użył swojej ciekawości przeciwko nim. Mecenas patrzył za nimi z ponurą satysfakcją. Większość z nich miała świadomość, że nie są jedynymi trzymanymi w szachu, ale nikt nie chciał się zwierzać innym z rodzaju swoich kłopotów. „Dziel i rządź" w najpiękniejszym wydaniu. Grupowymi sekretami co prawda mecenas też nie gardził, czasem pozwalały na koronkowe wręcz intrygi, ale ludzie samotni i przestraszeni, że ich winy się wydadzą, byli tym, czego używał z największą wygodą.

Wychodził ostatni, nie licząc ministra, i na pożegnanie skłonił mu się głęboko, z szerokim uśmiechem. Spojrzenie, jakie dostał w zamian, mogło przepalać sejfy i to nie mugolskie, a magiczne. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie przesadził z prowokowaniem starego głupca.

Hrabia rzucił się na sowę przynoszącą poranne gazety tak gwałtownie, że biedny ptak zamachał panicznie skrzydłami i spadł z wrażenia na biurko, rozsiewając dookoła chmurę pierza. Atropos ze swojego drążka popatrzyła na cały ten bałagan z wyniosłym błyskiem w oku.

Oczywiście hrabia był na bieżąco z tym, co się działo w ministerstwie, ale gazety potrafiły zaskakiwać, zwłaszcza ostatnio. Zaś mecenas spisał się świetnie. Nawet w „l'Illumination" wycyzelowane były takie szczegóły jak używanie określeń „członek Gangu", nie „wampir", szczególnie w powiązaniu z różnymi negatywnie kojarzonymi słowami.

„Nie ma lekko być d'Etollé'em" powiedział mu Antoine po pewnej wyjątkowo skomplikowanej sprawie, mrużąc oczy jak zadowolony kot. Może i nie lekko, ale jemu wychodziło to znakomicie.

Swoją drogą, ciekawe, czy sposób, w jaki prasa napisała o pojedynku, naprawdę wpłynie na ludzi? Czy nie powiedzą i tak „zły wampir"? Czy nie będą domagać się natychmiastowego ukarania? Kiedyś sam traktował wampiryzm jako największe zło, przekleństwo i zarazę.

Pamiętał dobrze chwilę, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jest wampirem i do dziś dnia przechodził go dreszcz na samo wspomnienie. Pamiętał, jak powoli otworzył oczy i ujrzał pochyloną nad nim Koral, która na twarzy miała wypisaną mieszaninę strachu i nadziei. Przypomniał sobie, dlaczego tu leży. Potem dostrzegł starego mężczyznę o twarzy pokrytej gęstą siecią zmarszczek, o włosach i oczach mlecznobiałych, i niepokojącym, chłodnym spojrzeniu. Człowiek ten stał tuż za Koral i też go obserwował, tylko że ze spokojnym, rzeczowym zainteresowaniem.

– Koral? – zapytał ochrypłym głosem.

– Panie, jak się czujecie? – odparła ona drżącym głosem, wyraźnie na krawędzi łez.

– Zupełnie dobrze – stwierdził z pewnym zdziwieniem przyszły hrabia. – Usiadł na posłaniu i odrzucił kołdrę. – Co się stało? Kim ty jesteś? – zwrócił się do nieznajomego. – Doktorem?

– Ach, nie – odrzekł ten, suchym, świszczącym głosem, dochodzącym jakby z oddali. – Jestem hrabią Dragomirescu. Twoja sługa przyszła do mnie, prosząc o ratunek dla ciebie. Jestem wampirem z zamczyska w Lesie Dziwów.

– Wampirem? Niemożliwe, nie ma czegoś takiego.

– A jednak – odparł, nieporuszony tym, Dragomirescu. – Na dowód tego, spójrz na siebie. Choćby na ręce.

Gabor spojrzał i krzyknął przerażony. Zamiast paznokci miał szpony. A kosmyki włosów, które przysłaniały mu oczy były bieluteńkie. Uświadomił sobie kłujący ból w szyi. Dotknął tego miejsca czubkami palców, poczuł pod nimi strup zakrzepłej krwi...

– Coś ty zrobiła?! – krzyknął na Koral, choć ze ściśniętego strachem gardła wydobył się tylko ochrypły szept.

– Panie, ty umierałeś! – Koral wybuchnęła wreszcie płaczem. – Tylko to mogłam zrobić!

Umierał, to prawda, w chwilach, gdy gorączka spadała na tyle, by był przytomny, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Pamiętał bladą twarz Koral, gdy pochylała się nad nim, czerwone od łez oczy...

– Gdzie Gabriel?! – wykrzyknął, zrywając się na równe nogi. Poraziła go straszna myśl, że przecież jego synek też był chory.

Koral milczała i to wystarczyło. Gabor opadł z powrotem na posłanie.

– Kiedy? – zapytał głuchym głosem.

– Trzy dni temu... – jęknęła Koral. – Wtedy postanowiłam szukać pomocy w... w Lesie Dziwów.

– Doceniłbym to na twoim miejscu – wtrącił Dragomirescu. – Kosztowało ją to sporo zdrowia i strachu. Poszła przecież do czarnoksiężnika i to aż dwa dni drogi od twojego dworu, w niebezpiecznych górach, w dzikiej puszczy. Wszyscy unikają tego miejsca, czyż nie? Czyż nie opowiadano o zjawach i upiorach je nawiedzających? W dodatku czarnoksiężnik okazał się być wampirem. A ona dzielnie wyjaśniła mi z czym przyszła i tak długo prosiła, aż nie zgodziłem się jej pomóc.

– Niepotrzebnie! – zakrzyknął Gabor strasznym głosem. – Wynoś się stąd! Precz! – chwycił Koral za ramię i popchnął ją w stronę drzwi. Upadła daleko; zorientował się, że teraz ma dużo więcej siły.

– A ty – powiedział do starego wampira, kiedy Koral, zanosząc się szlochem, wymknęła się z komnaty – mów wszystko. Jak to zrobiłeś? I co ja mam z tym zrobić?

– Spokojnie, Gaborze. – Dragomirescu nonszalanckim krokiem podszedł do okna. – Przede wszystkim wyjaśnię ci, że uśpiłem czarami cały twój dwór i wojsko. Kiedy się obudzą, znajdą ciebie martwego, zmarłego od zarazy. To będę ja. A ty wrócisz na zamek w Lesie Dziwów jako nowy hrabia Dragomirescu. Nie mam dziedziców, a ktoś musi przejąć całą tę spuściznę. Jesteś wspaniałym kandydatem.

Oszołomiony Gabor zdołał jedynie wyjąkać:

– A dlaczego ty chcesz umrzeć?

– Och. – Wampir uśmiechnął się smutno. – Ponieważ żyję już pięćset lat. To dość, to nawet o wiele za długo. Życie nie ma już dla mnie takiego sensu i wartości jak dawniej.

– Jak może nie mieć sensu i wartości?...

– Przypuszczam, że kiedyś sam się przekonasz... – Skłonił się lekko. – Hrabio Dragomirescu. Na zamku będzie na ciebie czekała moja służba. Nauczą cię wszystkiego, czego wymaga bycie wampirem.

I nowy hrabia Dragomirescu zrobił dokładnie, jak mu powiedziano. Zabrał Koral i przeniósł się do zamczyska w Lesie Dziwów. Jako wampir i tak nie mógłby już żyć z ludźmi, nie zniósłby ich widoku. Służba, same bez wyjątku wampiry, powitała go dobrze. Hrabia powoli zaczynał rozumieć, co to znaczy być jednym z nich. Kilkakrotnie dłuższe życie, odosobnienie, nauka zupełnie nowego życia, nowego, magicznego świata. Główny zarządca wytłumaczył mu, czym jest magia, i zaczął go jej uczyć, jednak hrabia czuł zbyt duży wstręt do nowego siebie i całego otoczenia, by mogło to przynieść jakiekolwiek efekty.

Zaraz pierwszej nocy przemienił w wampira również i Koral.

– Teraz zobaczysz, jak to jest! – syknął, odrywając kły od jej szyi, nie troszcząc się, że przy okazji jeszcze bardziej rozszarpał ranę. Koral osunęła się na podłogę, brocząc obficie krwią.

– Tak, panie.

– Opowiedz mi o śmierci Gabriela.

– Zmarł cicho. Siedziałam przy nim, trzymałam go w objęciach i w pewnej chwili zasnął mocniej.

Po twarzy Koral popłynęły ciche łzy. Jakże dziwnie wyglądała, z twarzą nagle postarzałą, z oczami białymi, włosami posiwiałymi... Nowy hrabia Dragomirescu krzyknął coś wściekle, niezrozumiale nawet dla niego samego i uderzył Koral najsilniejszym zaklęciem, jakie poznał. Ale ona też już była wampirem, mogła i będzie musiała wytrzymać wiele, bardzo, bardzo wiele.

Ile już lat minęło od tamtej pory, a przecież i dziś, i za każdym razem, kiedy hrabia sobie to przypominał, na policzki wpełzał mu rumieniec wstydu. Pamiętał, jak ją przepraszał, było to dopiero kilka lat po tym, jak stał się wampirem. Koral patrzyła na niego spokojnie, zarumieniona lekko.

– Ja już wszystko wybaczyłam i zapomniałam – powiedziała cicho. – Jesteście teraz zupełnie inni, panie, niż na początku. Tak się cieszę...

– Pokaż mi ręce. – Hrabia delikatnie wziął ją za nadgarstek i podwinął rękaw szaty. Skórę rąk i nóg znaczyły żyłki różowych blizn.

– Przepraszam – powiedział głucho, impulsywnie pochylając się i całując jej dłonie.

– Nie... – Spłoszona Koral wysunęła ręce z jego uścisku. Pochyliła głowę, odwróciła się lekko, rumieniąc mocno. – To ja powinnam przepraszać...

– Ty, Koral? Za co? Za to, że poprosiłaś starego hrabiego o pomoc? Nie musisz przepraszać. Wiem, że chciałaś mi pomóc.

– Nie... Za to też, ale... Myślałam, że stracę was obu, ciebie panie i Gabriela. Sama już nie wiedziałam przy którym z was czuwać. Gabriel wołał o mnie i mnie potrzebował, a ja chciałam być przy tobie, panie... Były chwile, że modliłam się, mówiąc, że niech Gabriel umrze, ale żebyś tylko ty, panie, przeżył. Ale kiedy Gabriel umarł naprawdę, byłam przy tym, pomyślałam, że to kara za moje myśli i że teraz na pewno i ciebie stracę, panie. Więc postanowiłam wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce... za wszelką cenę chciałam cię uratować... poszłam więc do czarnoksiężnika...

Koral urwała na moment, nerwowo wytarła oczy wnętrzem dłoni. Otrząsnęła się, jakby poczuła chłodny powiew na plecach.

– Tak się bałam. Dragomirescu wziął mnie na ręce i pofrunęliśmy z powrotem. Była ciemna noc. Dzięki magii uśpił wszystkich w zamku... A potem, te blizny... to przecież nic, to ja byłam winna. Bałam się tylko dwóch rzeczy, żebyś nic sobie, panie, nie zrobił i żebyś nie odesłał mnie od siebie.

Koral znów zamilkła, tym razem na dłużej. Potem zerwała się, spłoszona, chciała odbiec, ale hrabia chwycił ją za rękę, delikatnie zatrzymał, przyciągnął do siebie i uspokoił. Wyraźnie słyszał, jak szybko bije jej przestraszone serce.

Naprawdę zaskakujące okazało się popołudniowe wydanie „l'Illumination", które zamieściło obszerny wywiad z Ministrem Magii dotyczący więźnia–wampira.

– Jak można! – wykrzyknął mecenas d'Etollé, wpadając bez uprzedzenia do gabinetu hrabiego i trzaskając przy tym drzwiami. – Jak można! O, nie zostawię tak tego! Najwyraźniej nie wziął mnie poważnie, ale wkrótce zrozumie swój błąd!

– Antoine, ale czy dziwi cię to, co zrobił minister?... – upewnił się lekko zdezorientowany hrabia.

– Oczywiście, że nie! – D'Etollé teatralnym gestem upuścił gazetę na biurko hrabiego. – Nie mówię o nim, mówię o szefie „l'Illumination", który zdecydował, że groźby ministra są poważniejsze niż moje!

„A to jest największa zniewaga", dokończył w myślach hrabia.

– „Będzie skazany na śmierć", rzeczywiście! – prychnął d'Etollé. – Nie będzie, choćbym miał znaleźć haki na każdego aurora w Paryżu! Zbyt trudno złapać członków Gangu, by ich tak potem marnować!

– Co u Renée? – zapytał nagle hrabia. – Czy nie miałeś być z nią teraz w Świętym Filipie?

– Miałem! – Mecenas uderzył w biurko otwartą dłonią. – Miałem, a zamiast tego musiałem postawić na nogi wszystkich moich dziennikarzy i urzędników! Jak on śmie się puszyć w chwale bohatera, który złapał „wrednego krwiopijcę", to cytat. Kary dla wszystkich, okazja, tylko u nas! Tfu! A widziałeś to, hrabio?

D'Etollé szczupłym palcem wskazał czarną ramkę na dole strony.

– „Przez wieki. Jutro dodatek specjalny o wojnach ludzi z wampirami, pojutrze o wampirach przestępcach" – przeczytał hrabia głuchym głosem. – Mecenasie, spiesz się... Wampiry nie mogą tolerować czegoś takiego. On opisze Masakrę w Bellevue jako przykład skutecznego pokonania strachu. Ludzie mu uwierzą. Uwierzą, że historia się powtarza i znów trzeba zabić groźnych wrogów, a on będzie chciał być wodzem, nowym Caravellim. Spójrz tu, Antoine. – Hrabia rozłożył gazetę. Pół strony zajmowało zdjęcie uśmiechniętego ministra z dziećmi z sierocińca.

D'Etollé uśmiechnął się ponuro i mściwie.

– Sierociniec, żeby się kojarzył z wampirami. Niezłe. Ale jeśli chodzi o dzieci, ja jestem lepszy i to bez robienia cyrku na zawołanie. Nie pozwolę mu zebrać ludzi pod tak głupie sztandary. Wkrótce wszyscy zobaczą, kim jest naprawdę.

– Jak? Jak w ogóle to sobie wyobrażasz, wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś wrogiem ministra, będą się mieć na baczności, bo na pewno coś knujesz.

– Dlatego myślą, że knuję coś innego niż naprawdę. – Mecenas wzruszył ramionami. – W tej chwili w otoczeniu ministra nie ma dwóch ludzi, którzy zgadzaliby się ze sobą. Tych, którzy myślą jak on, trzymam krótko groźbą, reszta wie, że więcej zyska na współpracy ze mną, także patrząc przyszłościowo. Wkrótce zaczniemy przedstawienie.

Mecenas podniósł z biurka hrabiego dwie szklane kulki, tak zwany magiczny kamerton, i upuścił najpierw jedną, potem drugą, pozwalając im wibrować magią coraz mocniej, póki hrabia nie położył na nich ręki i nie uciszył ich.

– Oby tak się stało, mecenasie.

Dragomirescu ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przyglądał się wychodzącemu Antoine'owi. Mecenas był poruszony, zdenerwowany nawet. Hrabia nie pamiętał, żeby widział go takim od pogrzebu starego pana d'Etollé.

Pogrzeb w czarodziejskich alejkach cmentarza na Montmartre miał w sobie coś więcej niż tylko smutek i nostalgię. Hrabia szedł ostrożnie po wilgotnej od słoty trawie, mijając milknące grupki ludzi. Cisza wisiała w powietrzu, słychać było tylko szmer mżawki i wróble skaczące po gałęziach wierzb.

Ceremonia była krótka i prosta, zgodnie z życzeniem zmarłego. Hrabia nie patrzył na trumnę ani na grób, ale na ludzi owiniętych w czarne płaszcze. Antoine stał bardzo blisko grobu, ale jakby trochę z boku. Renée obiema rękami oplatała ramię mecenasa. Coś się zmieniło od ostatniego spotkania. Wyglądało na to, że tym razem to Renée kieruje i prowadzi męża.

Obok młodych hrabia zobaczył Lady Christine, ponurymi, ale suchymi oczami wpatrującą się w trumnę. Stała po przeciwnej stronie Antoine'a niż Renée i mocno trzymała jego dłoń w swojej. Jakie podobne mieli ręce: białe, chude, jakby rzeźbione w kości. Przed grobem zaś hrabia widział młodszego brata Antoine'a, który płakał otwarcie, co rusz chowając twarz na ramieniu Vanille. On zawsze był wrażliwy, zupełnie jak jego ojciec w młodości, pomyślał hrabia. Choć, co prawda, Antoine też kiedyś był. Tylko dziś już nikomu tego nie pokazywał.

Przez następne dwa miesiące hrabia często odwiedzał młodych państwa d'Etollé. Martwił się o Antoine'a, który wyraźnie schudł, zbladł i wodził dookoła rozkojarzonym wzrokiem, nie mogąc skupić się nawet na prostej rozmowie.

Sporo czasu minęło, zanim hrabia usłyszał od Renée o okolicznościach śmierci jej teścia.

– Pokłócili się bardzo z Antoine'em – opowiadała dziewczyna. – Chodziło o Amulet, ojciec tłumaczył, że do niczego się to nie przyda i nie ma sensu tego szukać. Dodał, że Antoine i tak go nie znajdzie. A Antoine odkrzyknął, że to dlatego ojciec nic w życiu nie osiągnął i musiał wygnać Lady Christine, że był żałosny i rozczarował wszystkich. – Renée westchnęła. – Na koniec Antoine obiecał ojcu, że przyniesie mu Mechanizm z grobu Riagána. Tej samej nocy ojciec zmarł, podobno spokojnie i we śnie. Za to Antoine zupełnie nie mógł się pozbierać. Bardzo długo leżeliśmy na łóżku, przytulałam go i uspokajałam. Pierwszy raz widziałam go płaczącego. I pierwszy raz poczułam prawdziwą więź między nami. – Podniosła oczy, popatrzyła na hrabiego. – Żal mi go, tak bardzo, bardzo mi go żal. Tak chciał mieć ojca, z którego byłby dumny. Mam wrażenie, że pan, hrabio, po części mu takiego ojca zastępował. Ale być może mógł być dumny z prawdziwego i teraz tego żałuje.

Następnego dnia rano zjawiła się Zaraza wraz z Tristanem, jeszcze bardziej niezadowolonym, niż kiedy widzieli się ostatnio, a to było coś. Stara, dobra Zaraza, która przyjechała zarówno zapolować na hrabiego, jak i podkręcić nastroje w walce z ludźmi.

– Gaborze, czy ty nie widzisz, co się dzieje? – mówiła, przyciskając do piersi dłoń z pomalowanymi na granatowo szponami. – Ludzie chcą nas zniszczyć. Jeśli mamy choć trochę honoru, powinniśmy położyć temu kres.

Jeszcze parę dni temu hrabia nie zgodziłby się z nią za żadne skarby. Nawet teraz odpierał każdy jej argument. Ale gdzieś na dnie serca czaiła się podstępnie myśl – a może jednak? I Zaraza ją usłyszała.

– Ach, Gaborze, czy ciebie nie boli, kiedy słyszysz, że jesteś parszywym krwiopijcą i jeszcze tej nocy na pewno napadniesz na połowę paryżan, żeby przegryźć im gardła? – zapytała jedwabistym, niskim głosem. Jednocześnie w uśmiechu rozchyliły się jej wargi i błysnęły białe kły, jakby na potwierdzenie przegryzania.

– Soniu, wojna nie doprowadzi do niczego dobrego. Wampiry są groźne.

– Chcesz nas wychować, Gaborze? – Zaraza uśmiechnęła się protekcjonalnie. – Najpierw spraw żebyśmy nie byli traktowani jak zwierzęta.

– Nie będę mógł tego zrobić, jeśli będziecie się tak zachowywać.

– A walka o własne prawa to objaw zezwierzęcenia, tak?

– Walka nic nie rozwiąże. Jedynie potwierdzimy to, czego ludzie się obawiają i wtedy żadne rozmowy nie będą już możliwe.

– Wybacz, Gaborze, ale nie zgadzam się z tobą – głos Zarazy był lodowaty jak syberyjska zima. – Tristanie, siedź spokojnie.

Hrabia momentalnie stracił wątek i popatrzył w bok, na Tristana, który notabene siedział zupełnie spokojnie, z najbardziej znudzoną miną jaką umiał zrobić. Dragomirescu potrząsnął głową. Myślał jak przez mgłę, a Zaraza niczego mu nie ułatwiała. Najprawdopodobniej porozmawiają tak jeszcze przez chwilkę, nikt nikogo nie przekona i pożegnają się uprzejmie. Żal tylko Tristana, po co Zaraza w ogóle ciągnęła go ze sobą do Paryża? A może sam chciał, znudzony monotonią życia z tą kobietą? Czy to w rodzinnych Karpatach, czy w swojej ulubionej Marsylii, Sonia szybko okazywała się strasznie nudna. Tristanowi należało zatem współczuć.

Zarazę znał od dwustu lat, odkąd po raz pierwszy zajechała do jego zamku w bogatym kuligu, otulona kosztownymi futrami i została do końca zimy. To była najdłuższa zima w życiu hrabiego, do dziś nic jej nie dorównało. Sonia już wtedy była niesamowicie dumna, zapatrzona w siebie i głosiła proste, ale nośne poglądy o wyższości wampirzej arystokracji nad wszelkimi innymi żywymi istotami. Kiedy dwanaście lat temu przygarnęła trzyletniego ludzkiego chłopca, hrabia kazał sobie powtarzać tę wiadomość pięć razy, zanim troszeczkę zaczął wierzyć.

Luna weszła do biblioteki wiedziona niejasnym przeczuciem. Znalazła tam Tristana, który niespokojnie chodził między regałami, to biorąc do ręki jakąś książkę, to ją odkładając, niecierpliwie uderzając palcami o stolik, kiedy na chwilę gdzieś przysiadał i szybko znów wstającego.

– Nie martw się – szepnęła Luna, podchodząc bliżej. Był ciut niższy od niej. Zatrzymał się, zaskoczony, potem zmusił się do uśmiechu.

– Kim pani jest?

– Nazywam się Luna Lovegood.

– A ja jestem Tristan.

– Czy nie masz nazwiska? – zapytała ciekawie dziewczyna.

– Mam. – Tristan zachmurzył się. Zatrzasnął gwałtownie trzymaną w ręku księgę. – Ale matka nie chce mi go zdradzić. A jej nazwiska nie będę używał. Zresztą nie jest moją matką. I nawet nie mów niczego w stylu „ale wychowała cię". Nie chciałem takiego wychowania. Nie chciałem być wampirem. A i teraz uważa, że wie lepiej. Pewnie wydaję się strasznie dziecinny, prawda? – zapytał już spokojniej. – Teraz przypominam sobie panią z ostatniego razu, kiedy byłem u hrabiego. Wygląda pani na kogoś, kto płynie tam, gdzie zechce. Jak ja bym tak chciał...

– Ależ możesz – powiedziała spokojnie Luna.

Tristan uśmiechnął się.

– Wiem. Ale to nie takie proste.

– Czy to nie jest jeszcze piękniej? – zapytała Luna, podchodząc do okna i siadając na parapecie. – Byłoby nieciekawie, gdyby każdy miał od razu wszystko, co chce.

Zmrużyła leniwie oczy i spojrzała pod słońce, na gołębie. Tristan podszedł do niej i też wyjrzał.

– Matka chce, bym był wampirem arystokratą. Jest taka... zamknięta. Tylko to dla niej się liczy. Wiesz, kim chciałbym być?

– Żeglarzem – padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź.

Tristan był szczerze zdziwiony.

– Tak, skąd wiesz? Żeglarzem, odkrywcą, chciałbym zwiedzić cały świat, być wszędzie i widzieć wszystko. Chciałbym być kapitanem, mieć własny okręt. Gdybym był człowiekiem i miał normalnych rodziców, mógłbym w przyszłym roku pójść do szkoły żeglugi magicznej, pływać na statkach... Jako aspirant, potem oficer... Jak pięknie by to było.

– Tak, to będzie piękne – przytaknęła Luna, a Tristan zauważył subtelną zmianę z trybu warunkowego na czas przyszły.

– Tak, będzie... – powiedział cicho. – Matka mnie dusi, wiesz? Czasem wręcz nie mogę na nią patrzeć, czuję... obrzydzenie. Hrabia mówi na nią Zaraza. Kiedyś mnie to denerwowało, kiedy się pierwszy raz o tym dowiedziałem, ale teraz w pełni się z tym zgadzam... Teraz przyjechała do Paryża podburzać wampiry, grać jakąś królową. Mam nadzieję, że hrabia ją powstrzyma. To, co się dzieje, jest straszne. Wampiry myślą, że są nie wiadomo kim, a ja gdybym mógł, pozbyłbym się natychmiast tego przekleństwa. Nie chcę być jednym z nich. A najgorszy jest Gang. Matka przynajmniej nie poluje na nikogo. – Zawahał się. – To znaczy, już nie... Śledziłem ją wiele razy, chcąc to sprawdzić. Każdy wampir uczy się wcześnie być animagiem. Ja się zmieniam w orła – dodał, rumieniąc się lekko.

– Co dalej planujesz? – zapytała Luna z uśmiechem.

– Nie wiem. – Tristan wzruszył ramionami. – Zobaczymy, jak rozwinie się sytuacja. Może hrabiemu uda się zrobić ten jego eliksir odwracający wampiryzm. Bycie wampirem jest o tyle dobre, że mam czas i mogę poczekać, aż to zrobi.

– Byle nie za długo. – Luna zeskoczyła z parapetu. – To nie jest kwestia eliksiru.

– Nie – zgodził się Tristan. – Więc niech pani nie mówi nikomu, ale wysłałem papiery do szkoły żeglarskiej. Kiedyś raz wspomniałem matce, że chciałbym być żeglarzem. Spytała mnie, po co, skoro wszystkie morza są już na mapie i to psuje całą ideę bycia odkrywcą... Ale przecież z mapy nie dowiem się prawie nic. To nie to samo, co naprawdę stanąć przy sterze.

– Dobra mapa kończy się w odpowiednim miejscu – mruknęła pod nosem Luna. – Powodzenia, Tristanie.

Tenże chłopiec zmienił się całkowicie, kiedy tylko jego „matka"opuściła gabinet hrabiego. Tym niemniej w trzy godziny później został przyprowadzony przemocą przez Nataszę. Wspaniała Natasza, jej nawet wampir nie da rady.

– Myszkował po pana laboratorium – oświadczyła lakonicznie i popatrzyła na chłopca spod przymrużonych powiek. – Nie wątpię, że jest Tristanem, ale wątpię, żeby miał prawo szperać w pana badaniach.

Tristan popatrzył na nią z urazą i wyrwał rękę z jej uścisku.

– Dziękuję ci, Nataszo – powiedział hrabia, skinąwszy głową. – Dobrze, że go przyprowadziłaś. Zamknęłaś laboratorium?

– Tak. Ale jestem ciekawa, jak on tam wszedł.

– Dowiem się tego, ale chciałbym porozmawiać z nim na osobności.

– Naturalnie. – Natasza, nie pokazując po sobie rozczarowania, kiwnęła głową i wyszła. Tristana nie zaszczyciła spojrzeniem, oprócz małego zerknięcia spod samych drzwi.

– Panie hrabio! – zawołał Tristan, kiedy tylko drzwi się za Nataszą zamknęły. Nie był już nadąsany, wręcz przeciwnie, teraz mówił niemal ze łzami w oczach. – Zrobiłem to, bo słyszałem, nad czym pan pracuje. Kiedy wyszedłem rano z pana gabinetu, zostałem chwilę u Koral i słyszałem pana rozmowę z profesorem Snape'em. Nie chciałem podsłuchiwać, tylko... tylko nie mogłem nie słuchać. Potem poszedłem do pana laboratorium i wykorzystałem zaklęcia, których uczył mnie pan ostatnim razem. Za którąś próbą drzwi mnie wpuściły... Przepraszam...

– Tak, Tristanie, jest za co przepraszać. Przecież jeśli zaciekawiły cię moje badania, mogłeś przyjść wprost do mnie.

Tristan zaczerwienił się i spuścił głowę.

– Nie wiem... w ten sposób było ciekawiej. Chciałem sam poszukać.

– Sam... – westchnął hrabia. – Co powiedziałaby twoja matka?

Tristan gwałtownie wzruszył ramionami, odwrócił głowę, popatrzył za okno. Na parapecie walczyły dwa gołębie.

– Tristanie, czy ruszałeś coś w laboratorium?

– Nie. Chodziłem tylko między stołami i patrzyłem na szkło. – Tristan podszedł bliżej; mówił znacznie ciszej. – To, co widziałem i tak mi nic nie mówiło, ale dobrze było tam być.

– Usiądź, Tristanie – hrabia wskazał fotel przed biurkiem. Chłopiec opadł na niego, wyraźnie bardzo zmęczony.

– Panie hrabio, proszę nie mówić... matce.

– Wiem, że twoja matka bardzo cię pilnuje – westchnął hrabia. – Nie, nie powiem. Opowiem ci za to o tym eksperymencie. Kiedy staniesz się dorosły, również i ty będziesz mógł z niego skorzystać.

Tristan uśmiechnął się, delikatnie, wzruszająco. Hrabia poprawił się w fotelu i zaczął opowiadać.

Dochodziła dziewiąta wieczorem. Atropos niecierpliwie stroszyła pióra, czekając na powrót do domu. Hrabia z westchnieniem złożył papiery.

– Nie, moja mała, jeszcze nie – powiedział do harpii. – Dziś idziemy na spotkanie z wampirami. Ciekawe, co też Zaraza wymyśliła...

Spotkanie miało się wszak odbyć dopiero po północy, a na razie hrabia zajmował się sprawami administracyjnymi, dość mechanicznie jednak i myślami błądząc daleko. Ciekawe czy Nicolas coś znajdzie w laboratorium Davida? Hrabia westchnął, przełożył kilka teczek. Mało prawdopodobne, ale niech pracuje.

Nagle rozległ się trzask kominka za drzwiami, cichy okrzyk Koral, szybkie kroki i do gabinetu wpadł zapłakany Tristan.

Wyglądał naprawdę żałośnie, drżący, z twarzą całą błyszczącą od łez, z rozpaczą w oczach.

– Tristan! – hrabia szybko wyszedł zza biurka, na środku pokoju złapał chłopaka za ramiona. W drzwiach stanęła Koral. – Weź głęboki wdech i mów, co się stało?

Tristanem zatrząsł gwałtowny, urywany szloch. W końcu poderwał głowę i popatrzył zaskoczonym, nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Wyglądał w tej chwili jak małe dziecko.

– Panie hrabio... – jęknął, a potem miękkim, spontanicznym gestem pochylił się, oparł czoło na ramieniu hrabiego i płakał dalej. W pewien sposób dla Gabora była to przyjemna chwila: zaufanie Tristana, jego bliskość, to, że przybiegł właśnie do niego... Ogarnęła go fala czułości, jakby obejmował w tej chwili własnego syna, choć Gabriel w razie czego zawsze biegł do matki, a później do Koral.

Wreszcie chłopak wyprostował się. Włosy miał zlepione i potargane, twarz bladą, z plamami niezdrowych rumieńców, oczy całkiem zapuchnięte.

– Wszystko się popsuło... – uśmiechnął się smutno. Hrabia cierpliwie czekał. – Chciałem zrobić coś sam... – powiedział Tristan, zamykając oczy i odgarniając grzywkę z czoła. Westchnął, wciąż z tym samym melancholijnym uśmiechem. Hrabia posadził go w fotelu przy stoliku i sam usiadł obok. – Spotkałem się z Sidorinem, moim przyjacielem, wampirem. Sidorin mieszka w Paryżu już od jakiegoś czasu. Szliśmy avenue du Danceurs, rozmawialiśmy o sytuacji wampirów. On też uważa, że minister zasługuje na wszystko, co najgorsze. Mówił, że wkrótce wszystkie wampiry się zjednoczą i nie pozwolą, żeby tak nimi pomiatano. Że teraz już tylko Gang powstrzymuje wampiry od działania, bo nikt nie chce być kojarzony z Gangiem. W którymś momencie usłyszeliśmy krzyk. Zobaczyliśmy młodą kobietę, siedziała na ziemi, nad nią stało dwóch aurorów. Wyzywali ją od krwiopijców i pijawek, popychali, bili po twarzy. My obaj rzuciliśmy się na nich. – Tristan ukrył na chwilę twarz w dłoniach i wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. – Zaczęła się walka, bo oni od razu wyciągnęli różdżki i zaczęli krzyczeć coś o atakujących wampirach, o tym, że są aurorami... Zrobił się tłum, zamieszanie, wydaje mi się, że widziałem błysk fleszy, ale może to tylko były zaklęcia. Wszystko działo się tak szybko. – Przymknął oczy i odchylił do tyłu głowę, jakby jeszcze raz tam był i oglądał wszystko od nowa. – Wtedy przechodziła tam jakaś starsza pani. Wie pan, to moment, który wspominam miło... Ktoś, nie mam pojęcia kto, tak rzucił klątwę, że poleciała w jej stronę. Zdążyłem ją odepchnąć, potoczyliśmy się w krzaki, poobijaliśmy... Dzięki temu mnie nie złapali, bo zniknąłem im z oczu.

Tristan urwał na moment. Nadal miał na ustach tamten dziwny uśmiech.

– Sidorin dostał się między dwie klątwy – powiedział wreszcie ledwo słyszalnym szeptem. – Zupełnie przypadkiem, bo auror i ja mierzyliśmy do siebie nawzajem. Sidorin dostał obiema. Wpierw tego nie widziałem, zobaczyłem tylko tę staruszkę. Potem, kiedy ją zostawiłem, zobaczyłem tylko, jak aurorzy go trzymają i się teleportują. Był zupełnie bezwładny, trzymali go jak lalkę... Wampirzyca, którą bili, znikła. Dobrze, że chociaż ona uciekła.

Potem usta Tristana zadrżały i wygięły się w bolesnym grymasie. Znów skulił się i rozszlochał jak małe dziecko. Zaś hrabia czuł, że coś w nim pękło. Cały płonął. Aurorzy! Minister! Nie, doprawdy, na to wampiry nie mogą już pozwalać!

Zamigotał płomień w kominku i pojawiła się twarz mecenasa d'Etollé.

– Widzę, że już pan wie – prawnik dostrzegł Tristana.

– Tak. – Hrabia wstał i szybkim krokiem podszedł do kominka. – Jakie wieści?

– Złe. – Mecenas zmarszczył czoło. – Masz szczęście, że byłem na miejscu i wybroniłem ci Tristana! Chcieli go ścigać i aresztować. Odważny z niego chłopak, ale im obu przydałoby się trochę więcej rozumu. A teraz wszystko zależy od tego, jak zareagują wampiry. Byłem w ministerstwie próbując opanować sytuację, ale minister wpadł w szał i zapowiada, że uczyni z Sidorina przykład, żeby żaden wampir nie ośmielił się atakować ludzi.

– Przecież to oni zaatakowali ją! – krzyknął Tristan, podbiegając do kominka. Głos mu się łamał. – Przecież to oni są źli!

– Jeśli minister nagłośni sprawę Sidorina, Gang zaatakuje – ciągnął mecenas, nie patrząc na chłopca. – A wtedy...

– Nie – przerwał hrabia cichym głosem, podobnym do warczenia wilka. – Zanim zaatakuje Gang, wszystkie wampiry staną w obronie Sidorina. Nie możemy tak tego zostawić.

– Panie hrabio – odparł d'Etollé ostrzegawczym tonem – jeśli wszystkie wampiry zechcą walczyć z ministrem, wybuchnie wojna.

– Niech wybucha! – krzyknął hrabia. – Jak długo można znosić coś takiego! Ludzie muszą zobaczyć, że nie wolno nas poniżać! Dziś zbierają się wszystkie wampiry. Porozmawiamy i o Sidorinie!

– I co zrobicie? – syknął mecenas. – Uformujecie armię i ruszycie na ministerstwo? Zabijecie ministra? I co dalej? Myślisz, że ludzie powitają was z otwartymi ramionami? Zginiecie wszyscy!

– Nie. Nie takie walki wygrywałem!

– Zatem co planujesz, hrabio? Zabić wszystkich ludzi? Cały Paryż? Francję? Pozwól mi działać.

– Nie, Antoine, ty już bardzo długo działasz i nic ci z tego nie wychodzi. Jest tylko coraz gorzej. A my wreszcie weźmiemy sprawę w swoje ręce, jak wampiry.

– Jak ostatni idioci, pchający się całym sercem pod kołek! – wybuchnął d'Etollé. – To nie jest potrzebne!

Hrabia miał ochotę solidnie i po ojcowsku sprać Antoine'a na kwaśne jabłko.

– Nie jest potrzebne? – wycedził, mrużąc oczy. – Jeśli nic nie zrobimy, wszyscy będą mogli zrobić z nami co zechcą. Myślałem, że wiesz co to znaczy honor.

– Czy ja mówię, że nie mamy nic robić?! Hrabio, po prostu nie można rozwiązywać tego przez generalny bunt wampirów. Wywołacie tylko wojnę! Pan i Lord Pierwszy Strażnik powinniście protestować formalną, oficjalną drogą! A ja mogę zająć się tym za kulisami i też bez rozlewu krwi!

– Mówisz, jakbyś się bał.

– Wojny? Oczywiście, że się boję! Zwłaszcza niepotrzebnej.

– Potrzebnej. Mam dość twoich sztuczek, tego załatwiania wszystkiego w tajemnicy! Należy walczyć otwarcie, chwycić go za kark i przygiąć do podłogi. Wszystko inne będzie tylko pustym gestem!

Nagle płomień w kominku zafalował i hrabia zdążył tylko zauważyć zdziwienie na twarzy mecenasa, kiedy buchnął płomień i zjawiła się Zaraza. Piękna i wściekła. Wyszła z ognia, stukając obcasami. U siebie w kancelarii d'Etollé został wypchnięty z kominka i w mało elegancki sposób klapnął siedzeniem na dywan, oglądając osmalone kosmyki swoich włosów.

– Gdzie jest mój syn?! – zgrzytnęła zębami wampirzyca. – Gdzie Tristan?! – zawyła wysokim, przewiercającym uszy głosem.

Tristan zastygł na wpół pochylony nad kominkiem, patrząc w górę na twarz Zarazy. Ta objęła go i gwałtownie przyciągnęła do siebie.

– Gaborze, nie możemy na to pozwolić! – krzyknęła.

– Nie możemy – zgodził się hrabia. – Zostawimy Tristana pod opieką Koral, nie jest w formie, żeby iść na zgromadzenie. Spieszmy się.

Zaraza krótko skinęła głową.

Zgromadzenie zorganizowano w katakumbach. Pod Paryżem ciągnął się cały labirynt labiryntów. I to nie jeden. Magiczne mieszało się tu z mugolskim zależnie od upodobań, nastroju bądź niszy ekologicznej. Mogło wtedy wściekle się ze sobą gryźć albo egzystować w jak najlepszej zgodzie. Stworzenia, które się tu czasem pojawiały, były niezwykłe nawet dla czarodziejów.

„Wymarzone miejsce dla moich naukowców", westchnął w duchu hrabia. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Wampirów przybyło tyle, że ledwo mieścili się w surowych, kamiennych pomieszczeniach.

Pierwsza zaczęła mówić Zaraza. Dumna, wspaniała, musiała w ich oczach ucieleśniać wszystkie cechy potężnej arystokratki. Powoli weszła po stopniach prowadzących na podwyższenie, coś w rodzaju kamiennego ołtarza. Czy wyobrażała sobie, że jest królową, cesarzową może, i wchodzi obok swego cesarza? Obróciła się powoli i ceremonialnie. Patrząc w dół, ogarnęła wzrokiem tłum i schody. Odgarnęła włosy z czoła i zaczęła przemawiać.

Zaraza wiedziała, jak pociągnąć za sobą innych. Mówiła dużo, ale miała do powiedzenia niewiele. Mówiła w kółko: nie jesteśmy słabi. Zjednoczmy się i przywróćmy porządek, nie pozwólmy, żeby traktowano nas jak zwierzęta. Sięgnijmy po swoje prawa.

Siłą, jeśli będzie trzeba.

Nie padło ani jedno słowo o Gangu, choć chyba każdy w którymś momencie o nim pomyślał. Nagle nie wydawali się kryminalistami, tylko wampirami oddanymi sprawie. Może zbyt pośpiesznie i zbyt brutalnie, ale słusznej sprawie.

A potem zwróciła się do hrabiego i poprosiła go o objęcie przywództwa nad nimi wszystkimi.

Hrabia stał przez chwilę cicho, bez ruchu, a wszystkie oczy skierowane były na niego. Dawniej by się zgodził. Do diabła, zgodziłby się bez najmniejszej chwili wahania! Ale teraz... Coś było nie tak. Coś działo się za szybko. Nie wiedział co. Przecież miał autorytet i mógłby postawić Ministerstwu twarde warunki. Mógłby coś zyskać.

Więc dlaczego się wahał?

Przez tłum przebiegł szmer zniecierpliwienia. W tym momencie wtrąciła się Zaraza. Wzięła jego dłonie w swoje i pełnym głosem, doskonale słyszalnym w każdym kącie, powiedziała:

– Dajmy mu czas. Oto ktoś, kto nie traktuje nas lekko. Hrabia poważnie myśli o naszej przyszłości. Bądźmy mu za to wdzięczni.

– Dziękuję, Soniu – odrzekł hrabia. Zrobił krok do przodu, wciąż trzymając jedną jej dłoń w swojej. Słyszał mocne bicie jej serca. – Minister posunął się za daleko. Jeśli nie wypuści Sidorina, nie będziemy dłużej tolerować takiego znieważania nas. Sami go uwolnimy. Daję mu dobę czasu. Zaraz wyślę Atropos z wiadomością. Jutro o trzeciej w nocy spotkamy się tutaj i zadecydujemy, co dalej.

Tuż przed świtem hrabia poszedł jeszcze spotkać się ze starym Lordem Pierwszym Strażnikiem, formalnym przywódcą wampirów francuskich. Póki czasy były spokojne, stary wampir wywiązywał się ze swojego zadania dobrze. Ale miał już blisko siedemset lat i coraz więcej pojawiało się wątpliwości, czy jest w stanie dalej pełnić swoją funkcję. Funkcję... żadnej oficjalnej funkcji przecież nie było. Ot, utarło się, że lord jest najstarszy, najpotężniejszy, ma największe doświadczenie. Ale ostatnio sprawy zaczęły wymykać mu się z rąk. Chociaż z tego, co słyszał hrabia, wczoraj z Zarazą pokłócił się z wielkim hukiem, aż piękna lady wybiegła z jego domu zapłakana, w wampirzej postaci, po czym zdemolowała dwa pokoje w pałacyku, w którym się zatrzymała.

Hrabia został wprowadzony przez służącego do niewielkiego gabinetu, mrocznego i ponurego, urządzonego z niedbałym, barokowym przepychem. Lord siedział w głębokim fotelu, a za sobą miał zasłonięte szczelnie okno. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie było pewne, czy śpi, czy czuwa. Hrabia podszedł bliżej, wtedy też lord otworzył oczy.

– Witaj, Gaborze. Co cię do mnie sprowadza? – zapytał stary wampir suchym, nieco skrzeczącym głosem.

Hrabia pokłonił się.

– Przyszedłem spytać cię o radę, panie.

– Och, nie dajecie sobie rady bez starego lorda? – wampir uśmiechnął się delikatnie i potarł czoło bladą dłonią otuloną koronkami. Zarówno te drogie koronki, jak i czarny aksamit ubrania wydawały się stare jak świat, jakby miały rozsypać się lada chwila wraz ze swoim właścicielem. – Siadaj przyjacielu i mów, co nowego się zdarzyło. Ciekawy jestem... ach, mów...

Hrabia usiadł na wskazanym fotelu i wyjaśnił krótko sprawę.

– I nie wiesz, co robić? – zachichotał lord. – No proszę, a jednak nie jesteś taki gorący i dumny jak kiedyś. Ile ty już masz lat, Gaborze?

– Blisko czterysta, panie.

– No tak, co też ten wiek robi z ludźmi. Wystarczy spojrzeć na mnie. – Lord zachichotał. – Powiem ci, co myślę, mój młody przyjacielu. Słusznie się wahasz. Nie tędy droga. Nie przez bunt, którego nie opanujesz. Gang wybrał najgorszą możliwą drogę. Jakże to, chcemy przekonać ludzi, że nie jesteśmy żądnymi krwi bestiami, mordując ludzi, którzy się z nami nie zgadzają? Och, och, to nie ma sensu – zaśmiał się sucho. – Nie zgadzaj się.

– Ale... dlaczego? – zdziwił się hrabia. – Przecież jeśli ja nimi pokieruję, mogę ich poprowadzić tak jak trzeba, możemy wtedy rozmawiać z ludźmi jak z równymi.

Stary lord znów wybuchnął śmiechem, suchym, wysokim i nieprzyjemnym.

– Myślisz, że możesz? Że taki jesteś mądry? Chyba cię, ostatecznie, przeceniłem... Zrobisz, jak zechcesz. A od czego zaczniesz? Od rozmów z ministrem? I co mu powiesz?

– Że nie możemy zgadzać się na takie traktowanie! Że wszystkie wampiry mówią tak jednogłośnie! Że nam też należą się prawa i...

– A jak się nie zgodzi? Jaki jest twój najważniejszy argument?

Hrabia nic nie odpowiedział. Zerwał się z miejsca i wyszedł szybko. Nie zatrzymując się, wyrwał służącemu płaszcz. Za nim biegł suchy, piskliwy śmiech starego wampira.

Atropos, po dostarczeniu wiadomości ministrowi, wróciła z niedużą, kremową kopertą. Hrabia wyszarpnął ją, rozwinął list. Poznał pochyłe, ozdobne pismo mecenasa d'Etollé. Harpia odfrunęła na swój drążek i siadła tyłem do hrabiego, jakby zawstydzona.

 _„Hrabio, przechwyciłem Pana list i podmieniłem na własny. Minister otrzymał następującą wiadomość: Wampiry są wzburzone niesprawiedliwym aresztowaniem Sidorina. Jutro w nocy zdecydują, co dalej. Radzę do tego czasu wypuścić chłopca._

 _Jak Pan widzi, słowa są niezmienione, a jedynie okrojone. Nie uważałem za stosowne, by minister przeczytał wszystkie groźby, które niewątpliwie pisał Pan w ogromnym gniewie i wzburzeniu, a które jedynie utwierdziłyby ministra w przekonaniu o słuszności jego postępowania. Ze swojej strony zapewniam, że robię, co mogę, by ostatecznie uderzyć w ministra. Jeśli potwierdzą się moje przypuszczenia, będzie to już niedługo. Zaklinam Pana, by pozwolił mi działać, nie rozpętując po drodze wojny. Minister do tego właśnie dąży i będzie uszczęśliwiony, mogąc postawić do walki, oprócz aurorów, również cywili. Służby aurorskie z kolei mogą być zbiurokratyzowane i nieskuteczne w walce z przestępcami, ale jako szeregowi żołnierze w otwartych bitwach sprawdzą się doskonale._

 _Proszę sobie przypomnieć, jak skończyła się sprawa Mechanizmu. Niech Pan nie popełni tego samego błędu, co ja wtedy. Z Pana doświadczeniem życiowym, to po prostu nie przystoi._

 _Łączę wyrazy szacunku,_

 _mecenas Antoine d'Etollé."_

Hrabia zmiął list i rzucił go na podłogę. Opadł na fotel, odchylił w tył głowę i przymknął oczy. Mechanizm oczywiście pamiętał, ale nie wydawało mu się, żeby było w tym wiele analogii do dnia dzisiejszego.

– Fatamorgana! – westchnął Antoine, kiedy hrabia zjawił się w jego domu. Mecenas odpoczywał na leżance, lewą rękę miał unieruchomioną na temblaku.

– Ale znalazłeś grób Riagána! Wszystkie gazety o tym piszą.

– Och, tak. – Mecenas wzruszył ramionami i skrzywił się lekko. – Znalazłem fatamorganę. Rozpędziłem się i skoczyłem w pustkę.

Hrabia usiadł w fotelu.

– Powiedz mi coś więcej, Antoine.

– Cóż, dzięki Amuletowi udało mi się znaleźć kryptę. Nawet nie była bardzo głęboko ukryta, jedynie zamaskowana jako coś innego. Mechanizm też tam był. Weszliśmy razem z Renée. Wziąłem Mechanizm do ręki i jeszcze nigdy nie byłem z siebie taki dumny jak wtedy, hrabio. A potem okazało się, że to nie działa. Nie miał w sobie żadnej magii. W pismach Riagána, które leżały obok, znalazłem informację, że jemu nigdy nie udało się tej pracy skończyć. Maeve prawdopodobnie o tym nie wiedziała, dlatego zachowała Amulet jako najświętszy artefakt.

Antoine odchylił głowę do tyłu i zamknął oczy. Był blady i przygaszony.

– I tyle? – zdziwił się hrabia. – Jak w takim razie zraniłeś sobie rękę?

– Och, to przy próbie otwarcia krypty – mówił cicho, nie otwierając oczu, hrabia musiał się do niego pochylić, by rozróżnić słowa. – Okazała się stanowczo za dobrze chroniona jak na to, co zawierała. To nie jest ważne, zresztą... Hrabio, najważniejsze to to, dlaczego Riagán twierdził, że zbudował Mechanizm. Z zemsty. Z zemsty na wszystkich i nikim szczególnym, za to, że nie jest możliwe, by zbudować taki artefakt... Pisał o tym w papierach, które tam były. Chciał, tak jak ja, pokazać światu, że można samemu kontrolować, co i kogo się zechce, że można, krótko mówiąc, wszystko. Kiedy zrozumiał, że nie można, wtedy zastawił pułapkę na tych, którzy tego chcieli. I ja się w nią złapałem...

Hrabia przyjrzał się Antoine'owi uważnie. Złapał się, ale jak widać wyszło mu to na dobre, nawet jeśli sam jeszcze tego nie widział.

– Na koniec krypta zaczęła się walić. Gdyby nie było ze mną Renée, zostałbym tam, obrażony na cały świat... Przemocą zaciągnęła mnie do wyjścia i stamtąd mogła się już teleportować, zabierając mnie ze sobą. – Mecenas zarumienił się lekko, wyraźnie zawstydzony. – Tyle się zmieniło, panie hrabio... Teraz już nie wiem, co bym bez niej zrobił. To Renée, przez drobiazgi o miliardach odcieni, sprawiła, że jestem dziś w tak dobrej formie. I podejmuję właśnie walkę z głupimi przesądami na temat wampirów. Zobaczy pan, sprawię, że we Francji ludzie i wampiry nauczą się żyć w zgodzie, a to, co spotkało moją matkę, nie będzie już możliwe. Nie pozwolę, by to wszystko poszło na marne. To musi mieć znaczenie. – Antoine mówił te słowa bardzo twardo, ale na koniec mrugnął do hrabiego. – To Renée Francja wszystko zawdzięcza.

– Francja się cieszy – odpowiedział hrabia, uśmiechając się sucho. – O ile za tymi słowami pójdą czyny.

Do południa hrabia chodził po gabinecie jak rozjuszony tygrys, nie mogąc skupić się na niczym. Dopiero wejście Luny przerwało gonitwę myśli.

– Panie hrabio...

– Luna?

Luna weszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Poruszała się prawdziwie bezszelestnie, nawet dla czułych wampirzych uszu, jakby płynęła nad ziemią. Zatrzymała się parę kroków przed hrabią i przyglądała mu się czujnym wzrokiem.

– O co chodzi? – niecierpliwie zapytał Dragomirescu. – Nie mam dziś czasu na twoje zagadki.

– Nie mam zagadek – odparła Luna doskonale spokojnym głosem. – Wiem już, skąd pojawiły się te stworzenia, których pełno jest w PIMIE.

– Stworzenia?... Ach. – Hrabia przypomniał sobie zwariowane wizje Luny o stworzeniach, które nie istniały, nikt ich wcześniej nie widział ani nie opisał. Nie miał cierpliwości się nad tym zastanawiać.

– Pan mi nie wierzy – powiedziała Luna po prostu. – A jednak wiem. I wiem też, jak łączą się z wypadkiem Davida.

– Więc porozmawiaj o tym z profesorem Snape'em – westchnął hrabia, opierając się ciężko o biurko.

– Pan powinien tego wysłuchać. Profesor Snape nie jest odpowiednią osobą. Chociaż dzisiaj pan też nie jest, a powinien.

– Dlaczego tak myślisz? – zapytał hrabia sucho. No coś podobnego, żeby Luna ot tak wchodziła i go pouczała! – Ty też uważasz, że źle robię, występując w imieniu wampirów i broniąc ich honoru?!

– Tak. – Luna wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie chciałby pan walczyć o to, w co pan wierzy?

– Cały czas to robię! – Uderzył pięścią w stół, ale Luna nie wyglądała na przestraszoną, już raczej smutną.

– Nie – powiedziała i zawahała się. Miała minę, jakby nasłuchiwała czegoś. – W tej chwili nie.

– Jak to nie? – spytał hrabia z niedowierzaniem. – Cały czas muszę trzymać rękę na pulsie tego, co się dzieje z wampirami, muszę ich poprowadzić! Pomóc im! Razem możemy coś zmienić i żaden minister niczego nam nie odmówi!

W oczach Luny nie zobaczył nic. Jak księżyc odbijała to, co w nią trafiało.

– Zniszczy pan wszystko – szepnęła Luna. Już nie była obojętna, wyglądała jak mała, smutna dziewczynka. – Proszę, niech pan tego nie robi...

– Ależ, Luno! – zawołał hrabia. – To bez sensu. Jeśli nic z tym nie zrobię, to nic się nigdy nie zmieni, co najwyżej będzie jeszcze gorzej! A ja mogę to zmienić! Potrafię!

Luna patrzyła na niego bez entuzjazmu.

– Co się dzieje? Czy nie chcesz, żeby wampiry miały należne im prawa? Chcesz, żebyśmy byli wciąż traktowani jak zwierzęta? Sonia ma rację! Jeśli nie weźmiemy spraw w swoje ręce, jeśli pozwolimy się upokarzać... Nie patrz tak na mnie, Luno! Przecież ty wiesz najlepiej, jak to jest, kiedy patrzą na ciebie z góry, Luno...

– Ja nigdy nie próbowałam rozwiązywać tego siłą – powiedziała cicho. Emanowało z niej rozczarowanie.

– Dobrze – uciął hrabia. – Nieważne, ja pójdę swoją drogą, ty swoją, nie musimy się zgadzać, a i tak do niczego teraz nie dojdziemy. Powiedz, z czym przychodzisz. Czy tylko z tymi... stworzeniami? Czy coś jeszcze?

– Nie mogę powiedzieć. Pan już w ogóle zapomniał o instytucie. Jakby dowiedział się pan, co spowodowało wypadek Davida, rzuciłby się pan z pazurami ukarać winnych.

Hrabia zmarszczył brwi.

– Tak, Luno, ukarałbym winnych. Czy ty mi mówisz, że wiesz co się stało? Powiedz, im szybciej zapanuje tu porządek, tym lepiej!

Luna mrugnęła powoli. Oczy miała szeroko otwarte i nie wyglądało, żeby bardzo się przejęła gniewem hrabiego. Wyszła, nie czyniąc żadnego hałasu, jakby nigdy jej tu nie było. Hrabia ciężko opadł na fotel za biurkiem i ukrył rozpaloną twarz w dłoniach.

Wieczorem chodził bez celu po swoim paryskim mieszkaniu. Nieduże, ale urządzone bogato, w dziewiętnastowiecznym stylu, położone było dostatecznie blisko centrum, żeby wszędzie było blisko, a jednocześnie na tyle daleko, żeby zapewnić komfort i spokój.

Kiedy z wielkim hukiem wpadł Severus, hrabia, w purpurowym szlafroku haftowanym w złote smoki narzuconym zamiast wierzchniej szaty, po raz dziesiąty przemywał twarz w łazience.

– Ty... – wychrypiał Severus, który przez gotujące się w nim emocje ledwo mógł mówić. Wyglądał strasznie, jak wielki czarny ptak, gotowy w każdej chwili rzucić się na ofiarę i rozszarpać ją szponami i dziobem.

– Severusie? – zapytał cicho i ostrzegawczo hrabia. Zakręcił wodę i strząchnął ręce nad umywalką. Nie był w humorze do wysłuchiwania fochów Snape'a.

– Powiedz, wiedziałeś? Nie, pewnie nie, ale ja wiedziałem! To ty się myliłeś! To ja miałem rację! Głupiec z ciebie, hrabio!

Hrabia poczuł zimny, nieprzyjemny dreszcz przesuwający się wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

– Severusie? – powtórzył. Szpony mu się wydłużyły, a włosy powoli zaczęły ciemnieć.

– Rodrigo Arnedo! – wykrzyknął Severus, jednak równocześnie cofnął się o krok. Oczy hrabiego płonęły bladoróżowym i złotym blaskiem. – A już zdołałem sam siebie przekonać, że to nie on. Do tego stopnia, że nie powiązałem najprostszych faktów! Rodrigo zajmuje się wykopaliskami – dlaczego miałby nie znać zaklęcia wywołującego iluzje martwych zwierząt i roślin. Pierwszego dnia, kiedy mnie minął, poczułem zapach krwi i eliksirów do konserwacji preparatów tkankowych! To jakoś tak mało pasuje do wykopalisk, nieprawdaż? Pokazałem Albusowi zdjęcie! Wiesz, kim była ta kobieta, do cholery? To Angelika Arnedo! Żona Rodriga, trup od dziewięciu lat!

W oczach hrabiego zabłysło gwałtowne zrozumienie i przerażenie. Przesunął dłonią po drewnianym stoliku, zostawiając pięć głębokich szram na lakierowanej powierzchni.

– Nie poszedłem go od razu rozszarpać tylko dlatego, że wpierw chciałem zobaczyć twoją minę – syknął Severus.

Hrabia przez moment stał nieruchomo, potem zamknął oczy.

– Tak, to moja wina – powiedział wreszcie, nie zmieniając pozycji. – Moja wina, ja się myliłem, a Luna miała rację... Mój Boże... Miała rację i lord miał rację, teraz to widzę.

Hrabia spotkał Rodriga trzy lata wcześniej, w Salzburgu, podczas odwiedzin w tamtejszej małej, ale prężnie działającej instytucji badającej magię utrwalania myśli i uczuć ludzkich w przedmiotach nieożywionych. Ośrodek badał wszystko, od mówiących portretów i myślodsiewni po niemagiczne książki. Rodrigo Arnedo starał się o pracę, ale go nie przyjęli. Hrabia zaproponował mu posadę w swoim instytucie; mówiąc na marginesie, wielu z jego pracowników trafiło do PIMY po odrzuceniu ich zbyt oryginalnych projektów przez inne instytucje. Kazał mu przyjechać do Paryża na rozmowę, przywieźć dokumenty i projekty.

Później wyszło na jaw, że nikt nie chciał zatrudnić Rodriga z uwagi na jego przeszłość. Był na cenzurowanym, jego nazwisko wpisane było na Międzynarodową Listę Śmierciożerców. Z adnotacją „współpracował z Ministerstwem" wprawdzie, ale niewiele poprawiało to jego sytuację na rynku pracy. Hrabia zwrócił się więc do Albusa Dumbledore'a po więcej informacji i dowiedział się, że owszem, Rodrigo Arnedo był Śmierciożercą, ale od samego początku współpracującym ze stroną przeciwną. Decyzję podjął po śmierci żony i dzieci, według Albusa dla zemsty.

– Odradzałem mu to, Gaborze – mówił Dumbledore. – Odradzałem jak tylko mogłem, ale był uparty. Co jakiś czas dawał nam znać, co dzieje się w szeregach Śmierciożerców, czasami też mogliśmy przez niego przemycić im jakąś fałszywą wiadomość. Ale nigdy nie awansował, więc nie mieliśmy z niego takiego pożytku jak z Severusa. Nie zyskał tez takiej chwały po wojnie. Ale nie był prawdziwym Śmierciożercą, jeśli można tak to nazwać.

O zatrudnieniu Rodriga zdecydowała jednak bezpośrednia z nim rozmowa, która odbyła się w zupełnie innych okolicznościach, niż hrabia to planował. Dzień przez umówionym terminem natknął się na Rodriga podczas spaceru po mieście. Przechodził wieczorem przez mugolską Île–de–Cité. Była mgła, siąpił lekki deszcz, a hrabia szedł spokojnie, wsłuchując się w stukot własnych butów. Czuł się trochę tak jak sto, dwieście lat temu. Podniósł głowę, bo wchodząc na Most Wymiany, usłyszał krakanie spłoszonych wron. Tylko dlatego zobaczył ciemną sylwetkę stojącą na barierce. Był to mężczyzna w długim ciemnym płaszczu, który wiatr rozwiewał tak właśnie jak skrzydła kruka. Bardzo powoli i spokojnie człowiek ten pochylił się do przodu i, wciąż wyprostowany, runął w dół do Sekwany.

W tym momencie hrabia się ocknął, podbiegł do barierki. Podbiegło też kilkoro innych przechodniów. Mimo wszystko wyszarpnął różdżkę spod marynarki i rzuconym cicho zaklęciem udało mu się sprawić, że gwałtowna fala, ku zdumieniu gapiów, wyrzuciła topielca na suchy ląd.

Hrabia zszedł na brzeg rzeki, przyklęknął i obrócił tego człowieka na plecy. Dopiero teraz poznał w nim Rodriga Arnedo. Zanim podeszło zbyt wielu ludzi, wyjął różdżkę i szepnął „ _Enervate_ ". Hiszpan drgnął i z trudem otworzył oczy.

– Pan hrabia? – szepnął.

– Niech pan nic nie mówi. Proszę wstać. Cały pan mokry, przepraszam za to, ale przy ludziach nie mogłem zatrzymać pana nad wodą. No dalej, niech pan się oprze na mnie. Zabiorę pana stąd. – Potem obejrzał się na gapiów. – Już w porządku! – zawołał. – Już po wszystkim. Nie trzeba pogotowia, nie.

Zabrał Rodriga do swojego mieszkania, PIMA była o tej porze zamknięta. Wysuszył go zaklęciem, kiedy tylko zniknęli za rogiem. Poczęstował likierem czekoladowym.

I zażądał wyjaśnień.

– Proszę wybaczyć moją ciekawość, ale przecież jutro miał się pan starać u mnie o pracę? Jakże to tak, rzucać się z mostu, mając umówione spotkanie? Może jestem staroświecki, ale to przeczy dobremu wychowaniu. Ja naprawdę liczyłem na rozmowę z panem.

Rodrigo zamiast odpowiedzi w milczeniu podniósł rękaw, pokazując blady zarys Mrocznego Znaku.

– Och tak, tak, wiem o tym – machną ręką hrabia. – I bynajmniej nie umniejszam jego znaczenia. Jednak chciałem usłyszeć wprost od pana tę historię. Jak i dlaczego został pan Śmierciożercą?

Rodrigo popatrzył nieufnie brązowymi, płonącymi oczyma.

– Moją żonę i dzieci zamordowali Śmierciożercy – powiedział powoli, trochę jeszcze zachrypniętym głosem. Każde słowo ociekało nienawiścią, jednak było to lepsze niż ta totalna obojętność, która kazała mu skoczyć. – Przyłączyłem się do nich, chcąc znaleźć morderców. I zabić ich.

– Udało się to panu?

– To test? Na konsekwencję? Zdolności szpiegowskie?

– Nie. Na światopogląd – odpowiedział spokojnie hrabia.

– Tak, udało mi się to. Poznałem nazwiska całej piątki, która brała udział w ataku na mój dom i zabiłem ich. Nie bezpośrednio. Po cichu. Szedłem z nimi na akcje i nagle coś się nie udawało. – Rodrigo wzruszył ramionami.

– Mieszkał pan w Wielkiej Brytanii w czasie wojny?

– Tak, moja żona była Angielką. Zamieszkaliśmy tam jeszcze przed wojną, a potem ona nie chciała zostawić swoich rodziców. Którzy w końcu i tak zginęli. – Rodrigo machnął ręką.– I niech pan nie myśli, że stałem się Śmierciożercą z krwi i kości, nie. Współpracowałem od początku z profesorem Dumbledore'em. Nie moja wina, że nie mam takich zasług jak prześwietny Severus Snape. Okropny typ. Wiem, że pan go zna, ale proszę mi wybaczyć, nie zwracam już większej uwagi na to, co inni pomyślą. Po wojnie żadnej pracy nie dostałem. A próbowałem niemal we wszystkich instytutach w Europie. Wszystko przez tę piekielną listę...

– Śmierć niczego nie rozwiąże, drogi panie – powiedział spokojnie hrabia, przerywając coraz bardziej jadowity monolog Rodriga. – Rozumiem, że kusi pana takie rozwiązanie, że stracił pan rodzinę, brak satysfakcjonującej pracy... Pewnie myśli pan, że wszystko się skończyło, że teraz wystarczy zabić się, żeby zobaczyć bliskich. Mam rację?

Rodrigo nic nie odpowiedział, tylko płonącymi oczyma wpatrywał się w hrabiego.

– A wie pan, ja też straciłem żonę i dziecko. Żonę na wojnie, zupełnie jak pan. Zabili ją moi wrogowie. Synek zmarł na zakaźną chorobę, a ja, również chory, stałem się wampirem. Inaczej bym tu z panem nie rozmawiał. Widzi pan na pewno podobieństwo: utrata bliskich, utrata dawnego życia i perspektywa życia nowego, długiego i jakże nieznośnie pustego. Brakowało mi celu, powodu do życia, jakiegokolwiek sensu. Ileż razy wyładowywałem moją bezsilną wściekłość na mojej wiernej słudze, która zmieniając mnie w wampira, ocaliła mi życie! A ja, ja potrafiłem tylko łajać ją za to, że nie ocaliła tak samo mojego dziecka! Och, wciąż to boli, ilekroć wspomnę o nim... Ale widzi pan, żyję. To było trzysta pięćdziesiąt lat temu, z grubsza licząc. Postanowiłem sobie, że się nie zabiję i że zawsze znajdę coś, czym warto się będzie zająć. Nie dla mnie, to by faktycznie mogło nie wyjść. Największym moim osiągnięciem, z którego wciąż jestem dumny, było odwrócenie perspektywy. Pomyślałem wpierw: nie ma już nic, czego mógłbym chcieć od życia. Straciłem wszystko. A potem pomyślałem: czy jest coś, czego życie mogłoby chcieć ode mnie? Nie wiem, jak to się stało, ale tak właśnie pomyślałem. Wpierw potraktowałem to jako eksperyment, ot, rozejrzałem się troszkę dookoła, a nuż coś takiego by się znalazło. I faktycznie! Pomogłem pewnej starej kobiecie zanieść drwa z lasu do domu. Pan się śmieje! – wykrzyknął hrabia, widząc ironiczny uśmiech Rodriga i sam także roześmiał się głośno. – Brawo, niech pan się śmieje, to już znak życia. Wyjaśnię, błąkałem się po lesie, bo nie mogłem patrzeć na mój nowy wampirzy zamek i całą tę magię, o której wciąż nie miałem żadnego praktycznie pojęcia. W lesie mogłem chociaż udawać, że wciąż jestem człowiekiem. No i tak wyszło, że spotkałem tę babcię. – Hrabia uśmiechnął się ciepło. – Cóż, to, co dla niej zrobiłem, było niczym w porównaniu z tym, jak ona pomogła mnie, choć nieświadomie. Bała się mnie nawet, ale bez mojej pomocy zamarzłaby tam, więc nie miała wyjścia. – Hrabia znów się zaśmiał. – Całkiem komiczne to było i to też mi pomogło. – Popatrzył na Rodriga, który siedział zgarbiony w fotelu niczym nastroszony i obrażony kot. – Widzę, że nie przekonałem pana do końca. Zapewne, ckliwa to historyjka, tyle, że prawdziwa. Ale gotowy jestem zaproponować panu pracę. Zawsze to jakiś cel. Co pan na to?

A teraz hrabia dowiedział się, że... Powoli otworzył oczy i popatrzył na Severusa. Spostrzegł przy okazji, że całkowicie już zmienił się w wampira, ale nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. To Snape starał się trzymać o te kilka kroków dalej niż zwykle, mimo całej swojej złości. Ale i tak, głosem pełnym jadu, Mistrz Eliksirów streścił pokrótce to, co udało mu się odkryć.

– Dobrze, Severusie – powiedział hrabia cichym, ale nie znoszącym sprzeciwu głosem. – Dobrze. Zaczekaj moment, skontaktuję się z mecenasem d'Etollé, a potem pójdziemy do PIMY, sprawdzić co się dzieje. Sprawdzić. I pilnuj się, Severusie, nie pozwalam ci na żadne samowolne działanie.

Nawet nie czekał na odpowiedź, było jasne, że profesor mu się podporządkuje. Podszedł do kominka i sypnął w ogień garść proszku Fiuu. Jednak nie znalazł mecenasa ani w kancelarii, ani w domu. Służąca państwa d'Etollé wyjaśniła, że pan jest w Świętym Filipie z żoną.

Istotnie był. Renée rodziła, a mecenas siedział tuż za nią, służąc jej za wygodne oparcie i cel ataku przy co bardziej bolesnych skurczach, kiedy to wbijała paznokcie w jego rękę. Z pewnością nie spodobało mu się wejście nowej pielęgniarki, która podeszła bardzo nieśmiało i szepnęła mu na ucho, że jest pilnie poszukiwany przez hrabiego Dragomirescu.

– Proszę przekazać hrabiemu, że jestem zajęty – powiedział z irytacją. – To chyba oczywiste.

Jednak wystraszona pielęgniarka wróciła po paru minutach.

– Hrabia nalega... – powiedziała, splatając nerwowo palce.

– Kochanie, idź, jak musisz... – jęknęła Renée, podnosząc na niego zmęczone oczy. – Pomiętoszę poduszkę i będzie dobrze... – resztę zdania zastąpił nieartykułowany krzyk.

– Proszę stąd wyjść – powiedział d'Etollé do pielęgniarki lodowatym głosem i pocałował żonę w skroń. – Nigdzie się nie ruszam.

Hrabia zaklął pod nosem i z trudem powstrzymał się od zniszczenia jeszcze jakiegoś cennego mebla.

– W takim razie musimy iść sami, Severusie. – Minął go, nie zaszczycając spojrzeniem. Severus uśmiechał się ironicznie, a on nie zamierzał irytować się jeszcze bardziej ani dawać mu satysfakcji ze sprowokowania gniewu...

Bez słowa aportował się do PIMY. Po chwili stał obok niego i Severus, z miną odrobinę niepewną, a odrobinę zirytowaną. Ale jeśli zamierzał narzekać, że hrabia nie powiedział mu, dokąd iść i kazał zgadywać, to dobrze że tego nie zrobił. Hrabia wciąż bez słowa ruszył po schodach w dół, do piwnic. Tam, gdzie swoje wykopaliska prowadził Rodrigo Arnedo.


	6. Chapter 6

_Interludium_

 _Luna patrzy na grób, na trumnę i uśmiecha się lekko, trochę smutno, ale spokojnie. Nie widzi tego, ale zmarły na pewno oddałby uśmiech._

 _Olivier wciąż stoi nieruchomo, z twarzą do złudzenia przypominającą teatralną maskę._ _Jedynie do oczu napływają emocje. Wszyscy dookoła mają oczy pełne łez, ale oczy Oliviera płoną._

 _Po chwili Luna widzi, że Olivier płacze. Wyprostował się, podniósł głowę, dwa strumyki łez swobodnie płyną z jego oczu._ _Nie wstydzi się płakać. Teraz płacze też Nicolas, tak samo cicho. Severus z kolei oczy zamyka, a ręce zakłada na piersi. Hrabia bez skrępowania wyciera powieki wierzchem dłoni._

* * *

Hrabia delikatnym pchnięciem ręki odsunął kratę; kłódka odskoczyła sama, poznając właściciela budynku.

– _Lumos_ – szepnął Severus. Zobaczyli niedużą komnatę, której podłoga była jednym wielkim wykopaliskiem. W jednym z rogów ziała czarna szpara wysokości człowieka. Bez słowa poszli w tym kierunku i przecisnęli się do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Było większe, przypominało raczej naturalną grotę, trochę tylko wzmocnioną ceglanymi kolumnami. Zimne, niebieskawe światło różdżki wywoływało tańczące po wszystkich kątach cienie. Severus zmrużył oczy i czujnie rozglądał się dookoła. Hrabia nie musiał.

– Wyjdź, Rodrigo – powiedział spokojnie. – Słyszę doskonale twój oddech i bicie serca. Wyjdź i wróć do ludzkiej postaci. Severus wzdrygnął się gdy z cienia nieopodal niego wyszła bezszelestnie duża, czarna pantera. Stalowe mięśnie i ostre jak brzytwa kły były gotowe do ataku. Całe zwierzę zdawało się napięte jak sprężyna, do granic wytrzymałości.

– Zmień się, proszę, chcielibyśmy porozmawiać – powiedział hrabia powoli, ale rozkazująco, nie zostawiając cienia wątpliwości, że to nie prośba. Severus prychnął drwiąco. Na ten dźwięk pantera skoczyła i bez rozbiegu, bez przygotowania rzuciła się na niego. Snape zauważył tylko rozmazaną czarną plamę, ale spodziewane uderzenie i ból nie nastąpiły. Zamrugał i zobaczył przed sobą hrabiego, w pełnej wampirzej formie, z odsłoniętymi kłami, czarnymi kosmykami włosów opadającymi na lśniące w ciemności oczy i pazurami, dużo groźniejszymi od tych, jakie mogła mieć pantera. Samo zwierzę leżało bezwładnie pod ścianą, kilka kroków dalej.

– Wstań, Rodrigo – powiedział hrabia, poprawiając płaszcz. – Jestem pewien, że nie zrobiłem ci dużej krzywdy. Nie ma co tego przeciągać. Mam dziś jeszcze jedno spotkanie.

Pantera podniosła się chwiejnie i przeszła na środek pomieszczenia, zatrzymując się naprzeciwko nich, z łbem przy ziemi, sprężona do skoku. Spojrzała na wejście, na moment odwrócił wzrok w tę stronę również hrabia. A potem sylwetka pantery zafalowała i stanął przed nimi Rodrigo.

– Hrabio. – Arnedo delikatnie skinął głową. – Czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę?

Dragomirescu zrobił krok w stronę Rodriga.

– Powiedz mi, jaki miałeś udział w tym, co stało się z Davidem. Severus przedstawił mi swoją teorię. Czy to prawda, że chciałeś ożywić żonę?

Rodrigo uśmiechnął się, smutno i delikatnie. Odwrócił się i wyciągnął rękę. Hrabia i Severus usłyszeli szelest, potem delikatne kroki i z cienia wyszła młoda kobieta o krótkich brązowych włosach i błyszczących, zielonych oczach.

– Proszę, poznajcie moją żonę, Angelikę – powiedział Rodrigo, ujmując ją delikatnie za rękę i prowadząc w kierunku drgającego światła różdżek. – Najsłodsza, to jest hrabia Dragomirescu, człowiek, pardon, wampir, który natchnął mnie myślą, że mogę znaleźć cel w życiu. I faktycznie. Gdyby nie on, nie byłabyś tu ze mną, podziękuj mu, proszę.

– Dziękuję – usłyszeli cichutki głosik, kiedy Angelika pochyliła głowę przed hrabim. Wampir poczuł zimny dreszcz pełznący wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

– A to paskudny śmieciojad, Severus Snape, ulubieniec czarodziejskiego świata po ostatniej wojnie. Z nim nie musisz się witać. – Cóż to? – Rodrigo popatrzył na żonę. – Jak ten motyl tu się dostał? – Na włosach Angeliki siedział prześliczny błękitny motyl. Mężczyzna machnął ręką, potem westchnął. – Naturalnie, że tak. Cóż...

– Co stało się tamtego dnia? – przerwał mu hrabia spokojnym głosem, ale spokojnym tylko na pozór. Co kryło się pod nim, Rodrigo nie chciałby sprawdzać.

– Tamtego? – Arnedo najeżył się. – Nie muszę wam nic opowiadać.

– Nie musisz, sami wszystko wiemy – uśmiechnął się ironicznie Severus. – Wiem, co robiłeś, wiem, jak przebiegały twoje eksperymenty. Wykorzystałeś archeologiczne zaklęcie wywołujące ducha żywego stworzenia i użyłeś krwi jednorożca, żeby ożywić z popiołu również jej ciało. Potem próbowałeś dać jej swoje emocje i wspomnienia. Prawdopodobnie wymknęły się spod kontroli, mam rację?

Rodrigo wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak – powiedział niedbale. – Tak, technicznie tak to wyglądało. Na Merlina, Severusie, dla ciebie to wszystko, prawda? Nic więcej nie jest ci potrzebne do szczęścia. Jakie to musi być wspaniałe być tak zimnokrwistym. Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci pokazać wszystkie moje notatki – zaśmiał się drwiąco. – O, widzę ten błysk w twoim oku! Dobrze, są twoje. Mi na nich nie zależy. – Spuścił głowę, ukrywając oczy za czarną grzywką. Potem popatrzył na Angelikę, objął ją, przycisnął do siebie.

– Dosyć tego, Arnedo! – syknął Severus. – To, co tak czule obejmujesz, jest bezwartościową lalką, a ty jesteś winny tego, co stało się z Davidem, winny nielegalnych eksperymentów. Wiem, od kogo kupiłeś krew jednorożca...

– Milcz! – krzyknął strasznym, ochrypłym głosem Rodrigo i wyciągnął różdżkę. – Milcz!

Severus spokojnie wycelował swoją różdżkę w przeciwnika.

– Cieszysz się, co, Snape? – Rodrigo wykrzywił usta, odsłaniając białe zęby, podobnie jak robiła to pantera. – O, jakże musisz się cieszyć, że miałeś rację... Że to ja. Nawet jeśli nie chciałem skrzywdzić Davida, bo to był czysty przypadek... Straciłem kontrolę nad... eksperymentem. I już. Ach, powiedz mi, dlaczego tak mnie nienawidzisz?

Ponury, pełen dziwnego zadowolenia uśmiech Rodriga zdziwił hrabiego. Ale w tym momencie Severus w furii zaatakował. Arnedo odepchnął gwałtownie żonę i zasłonił się zaklęciem.

Nicolas w postaci kota przycupnął za kwadratową kolumną. Trochę spoiwa cegieł odkruszyło się i posypało mu na futerko. Luna, wspaniały, błękitny motyl, pofrunęła w stronę pana Arnedo.

Profesor Snape i pan Arnedo nie zauważyli go. Ale hrabia, wampir, musiał przecież usłyszeć jak mocno biło mu serce. Kiedy zaczęły błyskać zaklęcia, Nicolas przywarł mocno do ziemi, ogłuszony hukiem i oślepiony błyskami. Przednimi łapkami przykrył uszy i zacisnął mocno oczy. Było duszno jak w gęstym dymie. Czuł się tak przerażony, że zapomniał niemal, gdzie się znajduje; istniały tylko te huki i błyski, i to, że każdy może trafić w niego, w innych, zabić, a co najmniej zranić...

Angelika nie upadła. Za nią nagle zmaterializowała się Luna i złapała bezwładną kobietę pod ramiona. W tej samej chwili z cienia wyskoczyło małe zwierzątko, szary kot. Przemienił się w młodego aurora, który rozłożył ręce i błagalnie wykrzyknął na cały głos:

– Przestańcie!

„Dobrze, że nie nauczył się, jak wykorzystywać głos zamiast zaklęć w rodzaju Imperiusa", pomyślał hrabia. „Świadomie by tego nie zrobił, a tak proszę, obaj panowie się zatrzymali." Zatrzymali i popatrzyli na Nicolasa z bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem. Mieli niemal identyczny wyraz twarzy, wpierw zaskoczony, potem zirytowany.

Rodrigo machnął nagle różdżką, hrabia skoczył w jego stronę, widząc, że celuje w Nicolasa. Przewrócił Hiszpana, ale zaklęcie trafiło w cel. Auror uderzył o kamienną ścianę z głuchym, nieprzyjemnym odgłosem i opadł na ziemię, ściskając kurczowo lewe ramię. Podbiegła do niego Luna.

Hrabia wstał i trzymając Arnedo za kołnierz, postawił go na nogi.

– Przestań, Rodrigo – powiedział ochrypłym głosem. – Ty też, Severusie.

Spojrzeli na niego ponuro, podejrzliwie, w niemal identyczny sposób mrużąc oczy. Jedna tylko Luna się uśmiechnęła.

– Rodrigo, przepraszam cię – ciągnął hrabia spokojniej już i dużo smutniej. – Chciałem ci pomóc. Jak to się stało, że straciłem wszystko z oczu, nie wiem. Pracowałeś u mnie, a ja nie zauważyłem tego, co się działo. Z tobą, potem z PIMĄ. Luna mnie ostrzegała. Te stworzenia, które biegały po PIMIE, te, które wszyscy mniej lub bardziej odczuli... to były emocje, które próbowałeś zakląć w ciało Angeliki, prawda? – Rodrigo powoli, nieufnie przytaknął. – Tyle emocji, jakże strasznych emocji. Wszystko, co my czuliśmy jako chwilowy smutek, lęk czy złość, ty czułeś ciągle. Byłem taki zajęty sprawą wampirów... – Hrabia pochylił głowę. – Taki pewny siebie, pewny, że ja wiem, jak świat powinien wyglądać i co mam zrobić. Stanąć na czele wampirów, ach, a tu jak widać nawet instytutem nie umiem pokierować. – Odwrócił się w stronę Nicolasa. – Inspektorze, słyszy mnie pan? Co z panem?

Nicolas z wysiłkiem uniósł głowę. Policzki miał umazane na czarno i upstrzone kropelkami krwi.

– W porządku, panie hrabio.

– Wszystko, co się stało, jest też moją winą – powiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem hrabia. – To mnie nie było na miejscu, żeby cię powstrzymać, Rodrigo. Konsekwencje, także prawne, poniosę również ja.

Na twarzy Nicolasa odbiło się zaskoczenie, które jednak szybko zmieniło się w słaby uśmiech. Tak samo uśmiechała się Luna.

– Hrabio... – powiedział Rodrigo. Stał spokojnie, z rękami opuszczonymi wzdłuż ciała, jednak każdy jego mięsień był napięty, gotowy do szybkiej reakcji. Hrabia czuł ostry zapach potu. – To nie jest potrzebne. Niech pan mnie nie traktuje jak dziecko. Nie potrzebuję łaski.

– A myślisz, że to łaska? – Dragomirescu wzruszył ramionami. – Chcę ponieść konsekwencje swoich błędów. Chciałbym ci jeszcze powiedzieć, że David się obudził. Wyzdrowieje.

– No i co ja mam teraz zrobić? – zapytał Arnedo, krzywo uśmiechnięty, jakby trochę rozbawiony sytuacją. Jednocześnie nagle wydał się hrabiemu wyczerpany; ledwo trzymał się na nogach. – Myślałem, że będę z wami wszystkimi walczyć. A ty, hrabio, coś takiego... Ale jeśli Davidowi nic nie jest, jakie konsekwencje, jakie kary miałbym ponosić? Nie żałuję przywrócenia żony do życia.

Hrabia spojrzał na niego z bezbrzeżnym smutkiem.

– Rodrigo... – powiedział cicho. – Wiesz o tym na pewno. Musisz wiedzieć. Nie przywróciłeś jej do życia. Nie można tego zrobić. Severus powiedział to bardzo, bardzo brutalnie, ale miał rację. To jest lalka. Wygląda jak Angelika, rusza się, oddycha, ale to lalka.

– Ach, tak? – zapytał Rodrigo beznamiętnie, jakby rozmawiał z niemądrym dzieckiem. – A czego jej w takim razie brakuje?

– Wolnej woli – powiedział cicho hrabia.

– No jak to? Przecież jest świadoma. Chodzi sama, mówi...

– Jest jak portret – wyjaśnił delikatnie hrabia. – Jest zbiorem cech. Ale nie jest osobą. Ma tylko to, co ty w nią włożyłeś, jest w pełni zależna od ciebie i od tego, co zewnętrzne. Nie ma siebie. Nie może o niczym zadecydować. Jest tobą, twoim wspomnieniem o niej. Niczym więcej.

– Niczym więcej... – szepnął Rodrigo, przyznając porażkę. – Niczym mniej – zaprotestował nagle. – Chcę ją, choćby taką... Sam mówiłeś mi o celu w życiu. Odzyskałem go.

Hrabia pokręcił głową.

– Nie miej siebie jako jedynego celu, proszę...

– Nie, hrabio, ja nie mogę ci uwierzyć. Musisz się mylić. Jak to? Angelika nie mogła zniknąć... Nie mogę być sam.

Nie wiadomo kiedy podeszła Luna. Oboje drgnęli, kiedy zaczęła mówić.

– Rodrigo, to nie wszystko – zaczęła. – Powiedz to teraz, teraz jest dobry moment, żeby to powiedzieć.

Hrabia popatrzył na nią zdumiony, ale Rodrigo wydawał się wiedzieć, o co chodzi.

– To moja wina... – szepnął. – Angelika... zginęła przeze mnie. – Zakrył twarz dłońmi. Między brudnymi palcami popłynęły łzy.

Severus stał kilka kroków za plecami hrabiego, z opuszczoną różdżką, wygodnie skryty w cieniu. Całym sobą słuchał. Wracały dawne lata, ale przynosiły ze sobą coś ożywczego, coś, czego by się nigdy nie spodziewał.

Tymczasem Arnedo odsłonił twarz i zaczął mówić.

– Angelika została wtedy z dziećmi w domu. A ja, kiedy wróciłem, wcale nie znalazłem pobojowiska i popiołów. Trafiłem w sam środek akcji. To znaczy, trafiłbym, gdybym w ogóle tam podszedł. Coś zatrzymało mnie w miejscu. Nie mogłem zrobić kroku. Jedyne, o czym potrafiłem myśleć, to to, że kiedy tam pójdę, to oni mnie zabiją, bo nie pokonam pięciu Śmierciożerców. Że za parę minut mogę przestać istnieć. Tak... to było to... – głos mu drżał, ale mówił coraz pewniej. – Widzisz, hrabio, rzeczywiście, nie wierzę w to, że to Angelika. To lalka. Prawdziwa Angelika po prostu już nie istnieje. Dlatego, że wolałem, żeby to ona przestała istnieć, a nie ja. Wmawiałem sobie, że to dla dobra... dobra, po prostu. Że cokolwiek by nie mówić, ja przydam się na wojnie bardziej niż ona. Nawet pomyślałem, że to moja wielka ofiara i poświęcenie. Że stracę rodzinę, będę cierpiał, ale za to zrobię coś, żeby zakończyć tę wojnę. Ach, czy to nie było piękne? I jakie bohaterskie... Poszedłem do Dumbledore'a, zaproponowałem współpracę. Chciałem też zabić tych, którzy nas wtedy zaatakowali. Udało mi się to. Ale najbardziej nienawidziłem siebie i dlatego spotkałeś mnie wtedy, hrabio, na Moście Wymiany... Wtedy już było mi wszystko jedno czy też raczej chciałem przestać istnieć, bo nic dobrego nie wyszło z istnienia. Życie nie stało się lepsze tylko dlatego, że było dłuższe... Pan mówił o szukaniu sensu, ale dla mnie sens to była tamta rodzina, której sam się pozbyłem.

– Profesorze?... – powiedziała nagle Luna, chłodnym, ostrym głosem, zwracając się do Severusa. Drgnął, spostrzegł, że dziewczyna stoi tuż obok niego. Jak zaczarowany patrzył na nią przez chwilę, nie mrugnąwszy ani razu.

– Profesorze, wiem, że nikt nie zmusza Severusa Snape'a do niczego. Niech pan nie pozwoli, żeby zrobiło to wygodne życie.

Severus powoli wciągnął powietrze, potem je wypuścił i wyraźnie się rozluźnił. Ramiona lekko mu opadły, stanął swobodnie. Na twarzy malował mu się smutny uśmiech.

– Rzeczywiście – powiedział powoli. Zamknął oczy, jakby szukając wspomnień. – Naprawię to.

Spojrzał wyzywająco na Lunę. A Luna, jak to ona, tylko się uśmiechnęła.

Nicolas siedział na ziemi i oddychał z ulgą. Nikt już nie walczył. Było mu bardzo zimno i nie mógł zebrać myśli, ale widział i słyszał, co się dzieje dookoła, jakby oglądał dobrej jakości film.

– Rodrigo – powiedziała czystym głosem Luna, przesuwając się w stronę Hiszpana. – Chodź ze mną do Świętego Filipa. Do Oliviera. Richard jest bardzo chory.

Rodrigo gwałtownie podniósł głowę, zamrugał. „Nie może uwierzyć", pomyślał Nicolas. „Za dużo się dla niego zdarzyło. Za dużo." Nicolas też zamrugał, chyba oczy mu jakoś zwilgotniały. Za dużo.

Kilka kroków od niego siedziała Angelika, w takiej samej bezradnej pozycji, przygarbiona, z rękami opuszczonymi na kolana. Nicolas poczuł się, jakby patrzył na siebie samego, kiedyś przecież nią był?

Rodrigo też popatrzył na Angelikę, potem na hrabiego - pytająco, bezradnie.

– Tak, Rodrigo. – Hrabia skinął głową. – Chyba najlepiej będzie, jeśli ty to zrobisz.

Nicolas w pierwszym odruchu chciał wstać, krzyknąć, żeby tego nie robili. Poczuł, jak ktoś delikatnie przytrzymuje go za ramiona; to była Luna, która przykucnęła tuż za nim. Rodrigo podniósł różdżkę; dłoń wyraźnie mu drżała. Auror odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę, jednak nagły hałas i krzyki sprawiły, że automatycznie się obejrzał. Angelika zaciskała palce na szyi Rodriga, ale hrabia mocno trzymał ją za nadgarstki, aż jęczała z bólu.

– To byłoby bardzo oryginalne samobójstwo, Arnedo – wtrącił zimno profesor Snape. – Ale nawet ja ci to odradzam.

Angelika wyprostowała się i rozluźniła. Hrabia ją puścił. Objęła mocno Rodriga. On odwzajemnił uścisk, wtulił twarz w jej ramię i podniósł różdżkę. Angelika zamknęła oczy i osunęła się obok niego. Zgasła cicho – w końcu nigdy nie istniała.

Dobrych kilka minut panowała absolutna cisza. Nicolas zagryzł mocno wargi, bo miał ochotę najzwyczajniej się rozpłakać.

– Muszę iść do Oliviera – powiedział gwałtownie Rodrigo i odwrócił się do profesora Snape'a..– Może jeszcze zdążę. Panie Snape – powiedział sztywno – czy...

– Tak – krótkie skinięcie głową. – Może pan na mnie liczyć. Teleportujmy się od razu.

– Profesorze – zawołała Luna nad głową Nicolasa. – Czy mógłby pan?...

Luna pomogła Nicolasowi wstać i słaniającego się nieco przekazała profesorowi. Snape, wciąż trochę oszołomiony, popatrzył na aurora, który spróbował stanąć samodzielnie, ale w tym momencie definitywnie zawiodły go siły i omdlał.

– Zabierz go do Filipa – powiedział cicho hrabia. – Ja zajmę się resztą. Kiedy przekażesz Nicolasa w dobre ręce, znajdź d'Etollé'a. Będzie na porodówce, jego żona właśnie rodzi czy może już urodziła. Powiesz mu, co się stało i przyślesz go do mnie jak najszybciej.

Severus mocniej chwycił aurora i deportowali się. Hrabia poszedł zaś na trzecie piętro, do swojego gabinetu. Wolnym krokiem przechadzał się w tę i z powrotem, dopóki nie usłyszał szelestu. Tuż za nim pojawił się mecenas d'Etollé. Hrabia wstał i obrócił się lekko w stronę prawnika.

– Już po wszystkim – powiedział chłodno.

– Ależ nie... – odparł poważnie mecenas. – Właśnie teraz będzie najważniejsze. Przykro mi z powodu tego, co się stało. Zatem to on był winny?

– Wszyscy byliśmy, wszyscy... – westchnął hrabia, masując oczy czubkami palców. Wrócił do zwykłej postaci, co dla obserwującego przemianę d'Etollé'a wyglądało, jakby hrabia bardzo gwałtownie się postarzał. Potem Dragomirescu streścił mu wydarzenia tej nocy. Mecenas miał jednak to do siebie, że nigdy nie trzeba było mu niczego długo tłumaczyć.

Pokiwał głową, smutny i spokojny.

– Przykro mi – powiedział. – Na pewno pan Arnedo będzie musiał usłyszeć jakieś zarzuty. Ale to nie koniec. Musisz iść na spotkanie z wampirami, hrabio. Teraz wszystko zależy od tego, co im powiesz.

– Masz dla mnie jakieś rady?

– Nie – odparł po prostu d'Etollé. – Nie posłuchasz żadnych. Mimo to, wierzę, że będzie dobrze. Nazwij to szóstym zmysłem albo różowymi okularami świeżo upieczonego tatusia. Ale ja się rzadko mylę. Wystarczyło, że teraz z tobą porozmawiałem i już nie mam wątpliwości, nie wiem, co zrobisz, ale wierzę w ciebie, hrabio – uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Idź już. Jest tak późno, a i lepiej nie przerywać tego, co się dzieje w twoim umyśle. A resztę zostaw mnie. Jutro będę miał efekty, najpóźniej pojutrze.

Hrabia skinął mu głową. Poczuł pewną tremę. Zamknął oczy i teleportował się w miejsce spotkania wampirów.

Zaraza była już na miejscu, podobnie jak większa część tłumu. Wciąż napływali nowi. Podbiegła do niego i chwyciła za ręce. W jej oczach płonęła nadzieja, chęć czynu. Ale hrabia tylko podał jej ramię i poprowadził na miejsce, z którego mieli przemawiać. Czuł się bardzo, bardzo odległy od tego, co tu się wczoraj działo.

– Podjąłem decyzję – powiedział hrabia spokojnym, pewnym głosem, a tłum wampirów uciszył się jak za dotknięciem różdżki. – Dziś stało się coś bardzo dla mnie smutnego i trudnego. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że zapomniałem o ludziach, którzy na mnie liczyli. Myślałem tylko o prawach, o przywilejach, które chcemy wyegzekwować. Wyegzekwować, właśnie tak, walcząc. Czym będziemy różnili się od Gangu? Czy chcemy wymuszać nasze prawa? Czy chcemy bezlitosną walką zyskać prawo do tego, by nie patrzono na nas jak na zwierzęta? Wszyscy, jak tu stoimy, myśleliśmy jeszcze wczoraj jak niesprawiedliwie nas potraktowano. Jak bardzo woła to o pomstę. O przywrócenie porządku. O ustawienie głupich i złych ludzi do pionu. A jak? W jedności siła, a więc myśleliśmy: zjednoczymy się i będziemy taką siłą, że ulegną. Ze strachu. Ale czy to by cokolwiek zmieniło? Czy patrzyliby na nas inaczej? Czy przestaliby się nas bać? Nie sądzę. Dziś chcę wam powiedzieć, że jeśli chcemy być obywatelami magicznej Francji, mieć te same prawa i być traktowani tak samo jak inni... to zachowujmy się tak. Bądźmy tacy, jak chcemy, by nas traktowano. Wielu z was może wydać się to naiwne, niemożliwe, nieskuteczne... Ale ja jestem o tym głęboko przekonany. Nie stanę na czele buntu. Oczywiście, każdy z was ma pełne prawo zdecydować samodzielnie, co zrobi. Ale zauważcie, że to właśnie jest druga strona medalu, każdy jest wolny, by działać i myśleć, ludzie też. Wyjdźmy do nich. Rozmawiajmy z nimi. Pozwólmy się poznać. Ale nie twórzmy zamkniętego związku wampirów, nie stawajmy naprzeciwko siebie jako wrogowie, nie róbmy tego siłą. Nie będę przywódcą. Zrobię, co tylko w mojej mocy, by pomóc rozwiązać konflikty i położyć podstawy pod porozumienie między wampirami i ludźmi. Ale każdy z nas osobiście jest odpowiedzialny za to, co się stanie, w codziennym życiu, drobnych gestach i kontaktach z ludźmi. Nic nie stanie się natychmiast, wiem o tym, to długa droga, droga dla cierpliwych. Ale ktoś musi zacząć i nie ma sensu oglądanie się na innych. Jeśli wierzymy, jeśli naprawdę nam zależy, każdy z nas powinien zrobić pierwszy krok...

Jak we śnie rozejrzał się dookoła, na cichy i zdziwiony tłum. Zrobił dwa kroki do tyłu i wpadł w ramiona Zarazy. Bojąc się, żeby nie powiedziała nic, co mogłoby zepsuć jego wystąpienie chwycił ją wpół i mocno przytulił do piersi. Sonia, z oszołomioną nieco, ale i wzruszoną miną objęła go i oddała uścisk. Tłum wybuchnął gwarem rozmów i dyskusji, ale hrabia nie słyszał tam wrogości. Kto zechce, może przyłączyć się do Gangu, ale hrabia już tego dopilnuje, żeby Gang znalazł się jeszcze bardziej na cenzurowanym niż do tej pory.

Luna i Rodrigo szli białym, chłodnym korytarzem szpitalnym. W podłodze odbijały się ich sylwetki, pełne wszystkich tych cieni, których nie było widać gołym okiem.

Przed drzwiami pokoju, w którym leżał Richard, Rodrigo zatrzymał się, podniósł rękę, potem ją opuścił i pokręcił głową.

– Powiem mu, że tu jesteś. – Luna nacisnęła klamkę i wsunęła się do środka. Zapaliła małe światełko na końcu różdżki, niewidoczne w porównaniu z błyskami magicznych barier nad łóżeczkiem dziecka, ale Lunie było bardzo potrzebne. Olivier spał, z głową i ramieniem na oparciu krzesła. Okulary zsunęły mu się na sam czubek nosa i poświstywał lekko przez uchylone usta. Na twarzy odbijały mu się kolorowe światełka barier, jak lampki choinkowe...

Kiedy bracia rozmawiali, Luna wyszła. Widziała Severusa Snape'a przechadzającego się na drugim końcu korytarza. Drzwi skrzypnęły, wyszedł Rodrigo. Skinął głową Lunie, a potem podszedł wprost do profesora.

– Luno...

Obejrzała się za siebie. W drzwiach pokoju stał Olivier, blady, ze śladami łez w kącikach oczu. Wzięła go za rękę, cierpliwie czekając.

– Rodrigo powiedział, że spróbuje przelać swoją prawdę o magii w Richarda. Ja też chciałem to zrobić, ale nie mogłem, jest zbyt różna. A jego pasuje. Powiedział mi, co się stało...

Godzinę później wszystko było gotowe. Na sali zabiegowej byli Rodrigo i jego bratanek, Bieta, ordynator pediatrii, dwie asystentki i profesor Snape w charakterze dodatkowego eksperta.

Severus ponuro spoglądał na Arnedo, a ten dla odmiany nie miał swojej zwykłej gorzkiej miny. Patrzył wyjątkowo spokojnie na wszystkie przygotowania, a kiedy zatrzymywał wzrok na dziecku, nawet się jakby uśmiechał. Severus zgrzytnął zębami. Szanse powodzenia wynosiły dokładnie pół na pół.

Bieta podniosła różdżkę.

– Nic się nie dało zrobić – relacjonował później Severus hrabiemu. Byli w PIMIE, za oknem wstawał świt, na niebo wypełzały złote i czerwone barwy, domy raziły żółcią i niebieskością. – Ale lepiej, że stało się tak niż na odwrót.

– Praktyczny jak zawsze, Severusie... – mruknął hrabia, trochę niewyraźnie, bo opierał policzek na dłoni, a łokieć na oparciu fotela. Przypominał harpię, groźną, nastroszoną harpię, która nie ma ochoty na żarty.

Olivier trzymał na rękach Richarda. Dziecko uśmiechało się i mruczało coś niezrozumiale. Sięgnęło rączką do mokrego policzka taty, na którym musiało zobaczyć odbłysk świec.

– Tak mi żal... – szepnął Olivier do Luny. – Dopiero co się pogodziliśmy. – Nagła myśl wpadła mu do głowy i sprawiła, że cały jakby zamarzł, jakby zanurzył się w czarną pustkę. – Luna... a jeśli on to zrobił, żeby się zabić?

– Nie. Zrobił to, żeby pomóc Richardowi.

– Ale jeśli on chciał jednak żyć...

– To było ważniejsze.

– Tak, chyba było... – Olivier głęboko wciągnął powietrze. – Wiesz, po wczorajszej rozmowie z bratem czuję się jak dawny ja... Wolny.

Do gabinetu hrabiego wleciała nieduża, szara sówka. Upuściła na biurko poranne wydanie „l'Illumination". Hrabia rozwinął gazetę i westchnął, ale tym razem z ulgą.

„Mecenas d'Etollé demaskuje prowokację Ministra Magii".

– Ta kobieta była podstawiona – mówił potem mecenas. – Była wampirzycą, została przemieniona wbrew swojej woli, więc z chęcią zgodziła się zemścić na wampirach. – Antoine spoważniał. – Swoją drogą, ataki na ludzi to coś, czym trzeba się szybko i skutecznie zająć. Nie może być więcej takich sytuacji.

– Oczywiście. – Hrabia skinął głową i przymknął oczy. Czuł się zmęczony, ale było to przyjemne znużenie rozchodzące się mrowieniem po całym ciele.

– Kiedy ty, hrabio, udałeś się z Lady Sonią na pierwszy wiec wampirów, ja teleportowałem się do instytutu i porozmawiałem z Tristanem. Wypytałem go o wszystko i już wiedziałem, że muszę tę kobietę wydobyć choćby spod ziemi. – Mecenas uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Fajny chłopak z tego twojego Tristana. Ale wiesz, miałem wrażanie, że jest o mnie zazdrosny. Traktuje cię, hrabio, jak ojca. No ale myślę, że już teraz nie będzie miał nic przeciwko naszej współpracy.

– Teraz chyba faktycznie nie.

– Minister musi tłumaczyć się oficjalnie, a przy tej okazji każemy mu wytłumaczyć się ze wszystkich dotąd nagromadzonych spraw. To lepsze niż wasz prawy kłowy między oczy, hrabio. Pomalutku, a nieustępliwie. No i zaczniemy od żądania dymisji. Tylko, hrabio, unikajmy zbytniego przedstawiania Tristana i Sidorina jako ofiar, bo przeniesie się to na resztę wampirów. A my mamy zacząć współpracę na zasadzie równości, nie nieskończonych odszkodowań. Jak ja się cieszę, hrabio... wreszcie minister jest skompromitowany, a jego zwolennicy albo muszą zmienić zdanie, albo sami się skompromitować.

Tego samego dnia, w południe, mecenas d'Etollé osobiście udał się do Conciergerie. Zadbał, żeby wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Kiedy szedł po szerokich schodach głównego wejścia, prowadząc bladego, ale uśmiechniętego Sidorina, otaczał ich szpaler reporterów, a za nimi tłum ludzi i wampirów paryskich.

Hrabia przypomniał sobie zakończenie sprawy Amuletu. Opowiadała mu to Renée i bardzo dobrze, mecenas nigdy nie opowiedziałby tego tak dokładnie.

Pani d'Etollé siedziała naprzeciwko hrabiego w modnej kawiarence na rue des Rêves i srebrną łyżeczką mieszała w filiżance kawę. Wyglądała przeuroczo, kwitnąco, w zgrabnym ciemnym kostiumiku i białym golfie, z połyskującymi onyksowymi koralami.

– Strasznie się cieszę, panie hrabio, że cała ta historia już za nami – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Antoine bardzo się zmienił, musiał się zmienić i całe szczęście, że na lepsze.

– To pani zasługa – hrabia pochylił lekko głowę w jej stronę. – Gdyby nie pani, nikt z nas by go nie powstrzymał.

– Być może. Staliśmy się sobie bardzo bliscy. Wie pan, te korale – pogładziła palcem onyksy – były jego pierwszym prezentem dla mnie, kiedy się dopiero co poznaliśmy. Wtedy było mi trochę żal, dał mi je przecież, żebym pasowała do jego wizji żony.

– Dlaczego pani za niego wyszła? Przepraszam, to niedelikatne, ale przecież wtedy wiedziała pani, domyślała się pani...

– Och, tak. Tylko on zawsze miał w sobie coś poza tym, coś dobrego, co mnie ciągnęło. Postanowiłam spróbować i miałam rację. Po całym tym fiasku z Amuletem powiedziałem mu, że teraz pewnie musimy się rozwieść. Był rozkosznie zdumiony i zapytał: „A naprawdę musimy?". W wakacje wyjeżdżamy na trzymiesięczny miesiąc miodowy do Włoch, Antoine mówi, że nie wie, czy trzy miesiące wystarczą mu, żeby wszystko nadrobić.

– I to ten Antoine, który eksperymentował z czarną magią, mając siedem lat...

– Czarna magia? Kiedyś słyszałam, że nie ma czegoś takiego, czarne możne być tylko serce człowieka. Ale i tego nie jestem pewna. Rozmawiał pan z Lady Christine?

– Jest w siódmym niebie. Powiedziała, że wreszcie Amulet na coś się przydał, zamiast leżeć w kuferku na biżuterię i zajmować cenne miejsce. Riagán, chcąc nie chcąc, nauczył Antoine'a, że ludzie są tylko ludźmi i nie należy wymagać cudów. Szkoda tylko, że stary pan d'Etollé tego nie dożył.

Nicolas ocknął się w szpitalnym łóżku, z ciasno obandażowaną klatką piersiową i ramieniem. Nad nim pochylała się Irina.

– Cichutko. – Położyła mu wskazujący palec na ustach. – Na korytarzu jest cała twoja rodzina. Dosłownie. Rodzice, babcia, ciocia Sophie i trzy siostry. Za to twoi szwagrowie są albo w pracy, albo pilnują dzieci w jednym grupowym żłobku w domu twoich rodziców i czekają na najmniejszą informację o tobie.

Nicolas z przerażoną miną pokiwał głową, że rozumie i będzie cichutko.

– Mam wrażenie, że te ściany są cienkie jak papier – szepnęła Irina, otrząsając się lekko. – Ale nie chcę rzucać _Silencio_ za każdym razem, kiedy będziemy rozmawiać.

– A teraz rzuciłaś?...

– No właśnie nie. Profesor Snape powiedział mi, że zostałeś ranny, bo próbowałeś powstrzymać jego i Rodriga przed walką. To prawda?

Nicolas pokiwał lekko głową. „Jaka jesteś piękna...", pomyślał odruchowo, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Nie chciał tego mówić, tylko dlaczego? Przecież naprawdę była piękna.

– Jestem z ciebie dumna – szepnęła Irina prosto do jego ucha i musnęła ustami najpierw płatek ucha, potem policzek. – Jeśli chcesz być aurorem, to bądź. Już nic nie będę mówić. Będziesz dobrym aurorem, zobaczysz. Pomogę ci i uda się.

Nicolas poczuł, że łzy napływają mu do oczu. Nagle pożałował, że już się obudził.

– To nie tak – szepnął. – Postanowiłem już, że zrezygnuję.

– Jak to? – Irina zamrugała zdziwiona, więc pokręcił szybko głową, by uprzedzić jej pytania.

– Ja po prostu... Byłem aurorem, by udowodnić sobie, że potrafię być czymś innym, niż rodzina to dla mnie wymarzyła, że potrafię sam zdecydować. Dopiero to śledztwo pozwoliło mi sprawdzić, co potrafię. I przekonałem się, że coś tam jednak umiem. Że potrafiłem przyjść na pojedynek albo iść z Luną, kiedy musiałem, albo wtrącić się w walkę... Jestem z tego dumny. Przekonałem się też, ile nie potrafię i to było coś innego niż tylko uważać, że nic nie umiem. – Nicolas szeptał coraz szybciej, coraz bardziej gorączkowo. – Rozumiesz, prawda? – Podniósł zdrową rękę i chwycił mocno dłoń Iriny. – Zrezygnuję. Tak się cieszę, Irino, tak się cieszę i tylko tak mi żal, że tak późno do tego doszedłem.

– Nicolas... Nie teraz. Potem porozmawiamy. Jesteś chory, to nie jest dobry moment...

– Ale, Irina, powiedz, czy nie mam racji? Ale teraz już wiem co dalej, naprawię tyle, ile tylko będzie można, przyłożę się do pracy, odrobię te stracone lata.

– Nicolas... – powtórzyła Irina przez łzy. – Kochanie. Proszę, już przestań, nic nie mów. I nie podnoś się, opuść głowę, o tak. – Pogłaskała go po czole i ścisnęła go mocniej za rękę. – Już cicho.

– Ale powiedz, co o tym myślisz? Ja jestem pewien, ale to, co powiesz, też jest dla mnie ważne.

– Powiem, a potem zaśniesz.

– Dobrze, mów – szepnął Nicolas niecierpliwie.

– Ach... – Irina przewróciła żartobliwie oczami. – Zresztą, co tam. Rób to, co uważasz za słuszne, – Pochyliła się i pocałowała go w policzek, w skroń. Nicolas prawie się skrzywił, ale powstrzymał to w ostatniej chwili. – Ale teraz już śpij. Zdążysz zrealizować to wszystko. Potrzebujesz trochę czasu, żeby dojść do siebie. Ja tu z tobą cały czas będę. Nie musisz się o nic martwić, już wszystko się skończyło. Już będzie dobrze.

Gładziła go po jasnych włosach, powoli, monotonnie, usypiając do snu. Cicho się zaśmiała i, wciąż się uśmiechając, otarła druga ręką łzę, która, spływając, załaskotała ją w nosek. Ale Nicolas nie zasnął. Zamknął oczy tylko dlatego, że nie chciał dłużej rozmawiać. Ona mówiła z nim jak z małym dzieckiem, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. „Rób, co uważasz za słuszne" oznaczało „mam lepszy pomysł, ale teraz nie nadajesz się nawet do tego, żeby ci o nim powiedzieć". Otworzył w końcu oczy.

– Poproś moich rodziców, żeby tu przyszli – powiedział cicho. – A ty wracaj do domu, odpocząć.

Mecenas d'Etollé spotkał się znów z hrabim Dragomirescu wieczorem w ministerstwie. Obaj panowie stanęli w zacisznej wnęce okiennej.

– Mam tylko chwilę, panie hrabio – powiedział uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha mecenas. – Biegnę do Renée, do szpitala. Proszę mi pozwolić sobie pogratulować, hrabio. Wspaniale się pan spisał.

– Ach, mecenasie, nie wierzę, że coś się wreszcie zaczęło zmieniać – hrabia westchnął i przetarł zmęczone oczy.

– Ale to prawda, panie hrabio, i to ku ogólnemu zadowoleniu! Wielu, wielu ludzi wcale nie miało ochoty ruszać na wojenkę z wampirami. Panu udało się to powstrzymać z tamtego końca, ja zajmę się tym. Mam wszędzie ludzi, którym można ufać, którzy mnie poprą. Zamierzam zrobić... mały zamach stanu. Przyspieszyć parę spraw, póki jest do tego dobry klimat.

Mecenas uśmiechnął się jeszcze radośniej.

– Pan mi to mówi po tym, jak ja właśnie jeden uciszyłem?

– Och, to coś zupełnie innego. – D'Etollé machnął lekceważąco ręką. – To nie będzie żadna wojna domowa, tylko kilka zręcznie wykorzystanych paragrafów. Oskarżymy ministra o oszustwo i niekompetencję. Szczególnie mi się to drugie podoba, to takie budujące, kiedy człowieka na najwyższym stanowisku można ukarać za niekompetencję. Wykażemy wszystkim całkiem jasno i zupełnie zgodnie z prawdą, że minister podburzał ludność do walk z wampirami, podczas gdy sytuacja wcale tego nie wymagała. Wręcz przeciwnie. To wampiry chcą rozmawiać, pierwsze wyciągnęły rękę do zgody i jednogłośnie potępiły Gang. Jestem winien panu i Lady Sonii najszczersze podziękowania. Czym skłonił ją pan do współpracy?

– Ach... – Hrabia machnął ręką na wspomnienie nocnej rozmowy i Sonii ciasno do niego przytulonej, zarumienionej. Wyjątkowo pięknej bez tej swojej odpychająco wyniosłej miny.

– Rozumiem, nie pytam. – Mecenas zaśmiał się pod nosem i hrabia przestraszył się, że naprawdę zrozumiał. – Tak czy inaczej, patrzy pan na przyszłego Ministra Magii. – D'Etollé skłonił się trochę teatralnie.

– Pan? – zdziwił się hrabia.

– Nie ma lepszego kandydata – oświadczył mecenas z niezbitą pewnością w głosie. – Najlepszy prawnik i polityk, przy tym kocha demokrację i co wcale nie najmniej ważne, jest ojcem dwójki wspaniałych dzieci! – Mecenas po ostatnim wykrzykniku uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. I hrabia też odpowiedział uśmiechem. O dziwo, radość d'Etollé'a nie irytowała go, wręcz przeciwnie, była zaraźliwa i pozwalała odpędzić choć trochę duszący smutek po śmierci Rodriga.

– Powiedz mi jeszcze, mecenasie, zanim pójdziesz, co u Renée i dzieci?

– Och – mecenas się rozpromienił, jak zawsze na wspomnienie żony i maluchów. – Malutka Clarisse jest zachwycająca. I ma oczy swojej mamy.

– Jest pan niemożliwy, mecenasie. Czy to prawda, że kiedy rodził się pański syn, wybiegł pan w środku spotkania z ministrem i przedstawicielami wszystkich departamentów?

– I z kilkoma najbogatszymi szychami w kraju też, a także pięcioma ambasadorami! – zaznaczył d'Etollé dumnie, podnosząc w górę palec i uśmiechając się rozbrajająco. – Cóż pan chce, panie hrabio, Alan jest sto razy ważniejszy od tych wszystkich pajaców razem wziętych.

– Skoro już o rodzinie mowa, czy kiedy zostanie pan już ministrem, to pana brat obejmie funkcję szefa aurorów? Pamiętam, jak mówił pan, że w podobnej sytuacji na tym stanowisku sprawdza się ktoś, komu można ufać bezwzględnie.

– Och, nie – d'Etollé skrzywił się trochę komicznie. – Właśnie, ufać bezwzględnie. To będzie musiał być ktoś, kto w razie potrzeby powie mi co robię źle, zamiast czekać na rozkazy. Mój młodszy brat niestety zbyt przypomina naszego młodego przyjaciela, Nicolasa Lejeune. Kiedy byliśmy mali, zawsze się z nim droczyłem mówiąc, że ja jestem d'Etollé, a on Elle. Pan, panie hrabio, nie da się namówić na to stanowisko? – padła nieoczekiwanie propozycja. Mecenas wypowiedział ją jednym tchem ze wspomnieniami z dzieciństwa.

– Nie – hrabia pokręcił głową. – To nie dla mnie.

– Tak myślałem... – westchnął mecenas. – No cóż, znajdę odpowiedniego kandydata, jestem pewien. Znam wystarczająco dużo dawnych oficerów, którzy odeszli, bądź zostali wyrzuceni po konfliktach z obecnym szefem i ministrem, jest z czego wybierać... Ale pomyślałem sobie, że na osłodę po tym, jak zrezygnował pan z bycia przywódcą wampirów, pan, dawny wódz...

– Nie żałuję tego mecenasie.

– Istotnie nie, panie hrabio? – D'Etollé uśmiechnął się i mrugnął, a pytanie wyraźnie było tylko droczeniem się.

– Nie – powiedział hrabia spokojnie. – Widzisz, cel tak naprawdę żadnych środków nie uświęca. Pozdrów proszę ode mnie żonę i, naturalnie, Lady Christine.

– Ach, dziękuję za pamięć. Mama się ucieszy. A teraz muszę już iść. W razie czego, znajdzie mnie pan w szpitalu. Ach, jak to zabrzmiało – mecenas się roześmiał. – Odpukać. Byłem tam tylko raz jako pacjent. Choć muszę przyznać, że było zabawnie. Nikt nie umiał ustalić jaka mieszanina zaklęć we mnie trafiła, ale czułem skutki nawet jak wróciłem do domu...

Mecenas otrząsnął się lekko na to wspomnienie. Twardo odmawiał wtedy wyjścia z domu, bo wciąż nie przestał słyszeć kolorów i wąchać obrazów. To było krępujące. Jeszcze gorzej przedstawiała się sprawa wyższych funkcji psychicznych. Na krzyżówki reagował strachem, na kota euforią. Czuł też nieodpartą chęć przytulania się do lampy w korytarzu. Jednym słowem – nie nadawał się do niczego. Dobrze, że miał tego świadomość, nawet jeśli potrzebował w tym celu rozwieszonych na ścianach kartek "Nie działasz normalnie. Zostań w domu." opatrzonych własnym podpisem. Miało to podobno potrwać najwyżej tydzień. Przebłyski "geniuszu" co prawda utrzymywały się nieco dłużej, co z pewnością było ciekawym doświadczeniem, jak nie dla niego samego, to z pewnością dla otoczenia.

Hrabia potrząsnął głową.

– Zaczekaj jeszcze moment, Antoine – powiedział łagodnie. – Minister Magii jest wybierany. Mówisz, jakbyś już nim był, czy to znaczy, że...

– Nie – przerwał mu stanowczo d'Etollé. – Wiem, że mówię to, jakbym prezentował cyrkową sztuczkę, która nie może się nie udać. Ale nie zamierzam zrobić nic nieuczciwego. Naprawdę, hrabio, choć może trudno w to uwierzyć. Obecny minister musi odejść, ale nawet w tym nie będzie oszustwa. A potem będą uczciwe wybory. Wie pan, mnie samego przeraża świat, w którym wszystko można udawać, w którym nie ma żadnego realnego punktu odniesienia. Udawałem tak wiele rzeczy, że mam nadzieję zrobić coś prawdziwego i wiedzieć, że jest prawdziwe, a nie tylko namalowane w gazetach czy radiu. Prawdziwa jest moja rodzina, ale przecież i w pracy może być coś takiego. Wybory będą jak zawsze i mogę w nich przegrać. Pan również będzie o tym decydował.

– Owszem. I jeszcze się nad tym dobrze zastanowię.

Mecenas odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem.

– Bardzo proszę, panie hrabio. Ile pan tylko zechce.

Drzwi do gabinetu hrabiego otworzyły się z hukiem i weszła Natasza, niosąc pod pachą swoje czarne smoczątko. Z nozdrzy zwierzęcia wydobywał się siny dym. Hrabia odłożył pióro i sięgnął po różdżkę, żeby zapalić świece. Było już ciemno, ale on nie potrzebował światła do czytania.

– Nie trzeba, ja tylko na chwilę – powiedziała Natasza, stając na tle okna, pomarańczowego nieba i czarnej koronki drzew. – Przyszłam złożyć rezygnację. Wracam do Rosji.

– Wracasz?... – hrabia zastygł z różdżką uniesioną w górę, w pół czaru.

– Tak. Smoczątko panu zostawię. No i ostatecznie dach i resztka gołębi ocaleje. Żadna kontrola nie wlezie panu na głowę za moje eksperymenty, a pracownicy już nie będą się bać przychodzić do pracy.

– No niewątpliwie, ale ja będę za tobą tęsknił, Nataszo.

– No to zobaczymy się na najbliższej konferencji. – Natasza uśmiechnęła się połową ust.

– A dlaczego wracasz?

– Bo usłyszałam o Rodrigu i pomyślałam, że jeśli on mógł zrobić to, co zrobił, to ja tym bardziej mogę przestać się obrażać na Saszę. Jadę mu to powiedzieć, nawet jeśli nie będzie mnie już chciał. To i tak lepiej niż do końca życia udawać skrzywdzoną. A zresztą, najwyżej popełnię jakieś przestępstwo i zmuszę go, żeby zwrócił na mnie uwagę.

– Dobrze, Nataszo, wracaj. – Hrabia wyszedł zza biurka i uściskał ją mocno. Smoczątko zaprotestowało, hacząc pazurami o jego szatę. – Kiedy jedziesz? Wysłałaś do Petersburga Sałtana z wiadomością, że wracasz?

– Nie. Jutro już jadę, nie ma sensu puszczać go w taką drogę. Luna powiedziała, że odprowadzi mnie na stację – Natasza posadziła smoczątko na biurku. – Niech pan się nim dobrze zajmuje. Karmić tylko na żądanie – mrugnęła, przesłała smoczątku całusa i wyszła.

O północy Nicolas został sam, jak mu się wydawało, po raz pierwszy od całych wieków. Jego rodzina była gorsza niż walka z przestępcami, gorsza niż celujący do niego z różdżki Rodrigo, gorsza niż wampir, z którym się pojedynkował. Ich nie mógł ogłuszyć. Z trudem obrócił się na bok i na chwilę schował głowę pod poduszkę. Chciałby wyjechać, ale żadne miejsce na świecie nie wydawało mu się teraz dostatecznie odległe. Wyplątał się z pościeli i wstał ostrożnie. Jaka szkoda, że w Świętym Filipie nie było prawdziwych okien, iluzja na ścianie, choć piękna, była jednak tylko iluzją. Powoli podszedł do drzwi. Skrzypnęły zawiasy, kiedy wyjrzał na jasno oświetlony korytarz. Pusto. Owinął się ciaśniej szlafrokiem i wyszedł. Przysiadł we wnęce przy stoliku i wreszcie poczuł się sobą. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos profesor d'Herblay.

– Pan Lejeune?

Uśmiechnął się do niej, choć trochę niepewnie. Modlił się, by nie odesłała go do łóżka jak niegrzecznego siedmiolatka. Ale ona tylko przeczesała szczupłą dłonią swoje zmierzwione, króciutkie włosy i przysiadła na drugim krześle.

– Zajął pan moje miejsce – powiedziała na pół z humorem, na pół oskarżycielsko. Zdjęła okulary i przetarła je chusteczką. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, dobrym, spokojnym milczeniu.

Nicolas uśmiechał się delikatnie i w myślach opowiadał profesor d'Herblay, co postanowił. "Postanowiłem, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli zajmę się czymś, co umiem, co mogę robić dobrze, żeby inni też z tego korzystali. Dotąd byłem strasznie samolubny. Ale teraz już mogę sam zdecydować, co robić. Wykorzystam te zdolności, które mam, nie te, które chciałbym mieć. Nie, nawet już bym ich nie chciał. Ja zawsze byłem zły na rodzinę, że w ten pokrętny sposób uniemożliwili mi śpiewanie. Ale teraz już potrafię, już wiem... Będę kształcił głos, będę śpiewał, czarował głosem. Pewnie mógłbym to robić nawet w służbach aurorskich, ale nie chcę. Nawet pani nie wie, jak lekko i dobrze się teraz z tym czuję! Poproszę ciocię o radę, powie mi, jak pokierować nauką, ale nie pozwolę jej... A jutro, jutro pierwszy raz to ja powiem dziewczynie, że nie sądzę, aby mogło nam się udać."

Profesor d'Herblay również się lekko uśmiechała. Nie padło ani jedno słowo i nie musiało. Wreszcie Nicolas wstał i życzył pani ordynator dobrej nocy, chcąc już wrócić do swojego pokoju.

– Dziękuję panu - powiedziała profesor d'Herblay. Nicolas przystanął. – Miałam dziś ciężki dzień, straciłam pacjenta.

– Wiem – powiedział cicho Nicolas. – Luna mi powiedziała.

Profesor d'Herblay pokiwała głową. Potem uśmiechnęła się.

– Dobrej nocy, panie Lejeune.

Olivier zasnął, kiedy Luna delikatnie gładziła go po włosach. Ostrożnie zdjęła mu okulary i odłożyła na stolik.

Mały też spał, uśmiechając się przez sen i mrucząc coś ładnego. Przez uchylone drzwi Luna zobaczyła młodą parę z trzyletnim chłopcem trzymanym przez tatę na barana i malutkim niemowlęciem w ramionach mamy.

Luna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i lekkim machnięciem różdżki wyczarowała błyszczącą bańkę mydlaną. Potem następną i następną, aż unosiły się w powietrzu jak świetliki, odbijając padające z korytarza światło.

 _Finale_

 _Luna i Severus stoją na szczycie Wieży Eiffela. Pod nimi płynie morze miejskich świateł. Delikatny wiatr zagłusza nieco słowa._

– _Wszystko się dobrze skończyło – mówi ni stąd, ni zowąd Luna._

– _Pogrzeb się udał, wszyscy płakali – odpowiada zgryźliwie Severus, ale Luna się nie przejmuje._

– _Wyjeżdżam z profesorem Enniusem do Ekwadoru. A panu nie zdarzyło się nic przyjemnego ostatnio?_

 _Severus unosi brwi, jakby nie dowierzał._

– _Okazało się, że z przyczyn niezależnych trzeba było przesunąć o dwa tygodnie Piątą Doroczną Konferencję Magomedyków, Uzdrowicieli i Mistrzów Eliksirów – rzuca, wzruszając ramionami i potrząsając głową. –_ _Pojadę, wystąpię i zdobędę pierwszą nagrodę._

*** KONIEC ***


	7. Chapter 7

Epilog

Natasza Andriejewna Korsakowa

Inspiracja:

Mecenas: [Chociaż, jak zawsze, jest opanowany, słychać w jego głosie, gdy będzie mówił o różach, wyraźnie – że mówi o żonie.] (...) Pamiętam, jak pewien człowiek tu, w tym miejscu, powiedział do mnie, że broniłem zawsze tych, co zło czynili nie na moim podwórku.. I oto przyszedł złodziej róż i kradł mi róże z mojego podwórka. Pomimo że bardzo kocham swoje róże... pomimo to... no, cóż ci mam mówić... rozumiesz... Wraz z tobą ratowałem od zguby złodzieja...

"Adwokat i róże" Jerzy Szaniawski

Hrabia Dragomirescu szedł zaśnieżonymi uliczkami Sankt Petersburga. Lubił to miasto, lubił eleganckich mieszkańców, wyrafinowane smaki i tętniące pod chłodną powierzchnią szaleństwo. W magicznych dzielnicach czas zatrzymał się sto lat temu, skrzący się jak śnieg i chłodny jak ręce naukowca. W zaułku noszącym imię Iwana Kryłowa lampy gazowe płonęły słabym, mętnym światłem nad drzwiami domów. Bystry wzrok hrabiego pozwolił mu bez problemu odczytać numery i znaleźć nareszcie ten właściwy. Na klatce schodowej od razu rozpiął płaszcz i odwinął z szyi szal – tu było ciepło, pięknie, zupełnie inaczej, niż mógłby się spodziewać, patrząc na dom z zewnątrz. Ściany miały kremowe, łagodne barwy, a na parapetach stało mnóstwo roślin, które, mimo zimy i lekkiego mrozu za oknem, wyglądały świeżo i żywo. Na drugim piętrze hrabia przystanął przed drzwiami z pozłacaną tabliczką opatrzoną nazwiskiem Owaskij. Westchnął i zapukał.  
– Już, już! – usłyszał poirytowany głos ze środka i mimo woli uśmiechnął się lekko. – O co chodzi?  
Drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich Natasza, jak zwykle w prostej, ciemnej sukience, na którą narzuciła ciepłą chustę. Włosy miała potargane, niedbale związane w węzeł, a paznokcie krótko przycięte, już nie szkarłatne, tak jak hrabia to zapamiętał. Kiedy go zobaczyła, na moment zastygła z otwartymi ustami. Była w tym pewna satysfakcja.  
– Witaj, Nataszo. Wybacz, że nie zapowiedziałem swojego przyjazdu, ale mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz dla mnie trochę czasu?  
– Ależ oczywiście, proszę do środka! – Natasza przygładziła włosy jedną ręką, drugą zatrzasnęła za hrabim drzwi. – Ojca nie ma, dziś miał jakieś ważne spotkanie, ale może zdąży wrócić, zanim będzie pan musiał iść. Proszę siadać.  
Poczęstowała hrabiego herbatą i ciastkami. Dragomirescu obserwował ją z przyjemnością, kiedy krzątała się dookoła, ale w końcu westchnął, zmarszczył brwi.  
– Nataszo, usiądź. To nie w twoim stylu, żeby unikać mojego wzroku.  
Usiadła po drugiej stronie stołu i wyzywająco spojrzała na hrabiego.  
– Ile pan wie? – zażądała bez wstępów.  
– No i tak lepiej – skinął głową Dragomirescu. – Taką cię poznaję i wiem, czego się spodziewać. Otóż nie, nie wiem nic, ponieważ chciałem, żebyś sama powiedziała mi, co się dzieje. Przez ostatni rok, odkąd opuściłaś Paryż, przeszłaś samą siebie, jeśli chodzi o pracę badawczą. Nasza korespondencja mogłaby zostać wydana jako podręcznik akademicki. Ale widzisz, martwiłem się, Nataszo, bo unikałaś jak ognia wszelkich pytań, które były choć odrobinę osobiste. Udało ci się tak mylić tropy, że nie wiem, co się z tobą działo przez ostatnie miesiące, nie licząc oczywiście tego, co robiłaś w laboratorium. Mogłem się oczywiście z łatwością dowiedzieć, ale wolę zapytać ciebie. Powiedz, Nataszo, co złego się stało? Nie musisz teraz, nie tak od progu. Ale zostaję w Petersburgu na kilka dni. Powiedz mi na razie, co robisz dziś wieczorem?  
Natasza słuchała tego z morderczym wyrazem twarzy, ale po ostatnim pytaniu oczy jej zamigotały.  
– Nic nie robię, najwyżej kolację dla taty, choć on nie przepada za tym, co gotuję. Mówi, że kuchnia to nie miejsce dla mojego cynizmu.  
– Ma całkowitą słuszność. Ja natomiast mam bilety na dzisiejszy wieczór do opery. Nie zgadniesz, kto śpiewa główną partię.  
Natasza przyglądała mu się przez chwilę z namysłem, wreszcie potrząsnęła głową z gwałtownym niedowierzaniem.  
– Nie! Nie on! Żartujesz, hrabio, prawda?  
– Absolutnie nie. Nasz kochany Nicolas jest już taką gwiazdą, że występuje w Sankt Petersburgu w głównych rolach.  
– Zatem muszę iść, czyż nie? – Natasza uśmiechnęła się z ponurą rezygnacją.  
– Nie śmiałbym zmuszać cię do czegokolwiek, Nataszo.  
– Proszę tu poczekać, panie hrabio. Przygotuję się.  
Godzinę później siedzieli w loży, sami, i przeglądali programy, choć hrabia patrzył częściej na owalną twarz Nataszy, okoloną spiętymi starannie lokami i długie palce z paznokciami po staremu purpurowymi.  
– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to widzę – westchnęła Natasza. – Nicolas Lejeune. Ten, który rok temu zupełnie nie wiedział, czego chce, nawet, a może zwłaszcza, gdy ktoś pokazywał mu możliwości.  
– Nataszo... – hrabia wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie zamknął program Nataszy. – Mamy jeszcze chwilę do początku przedstawienia. Powiedz, co się z tobą działo.  
Natasza spojrzała na niego ostro.  
– Właśnie czytałam długą na całą stronę biografię naszego artysty!  
– Przeczytasz w domu. – Hrabia uśmiechnął się lekko.  
– W takim razie zacznij, hrabio. Powiedz najpierw, co działo się w Paryżu przez ten rok. Nie tylko nic nie pisałam, przecież również o nic nie pytałam.  
– Och, wszystko po staremu, choć odkąd Luna jest w Ekwadorze, a ty w Rosji, życie w instytucie nie jest już tak barwne jak dawniej. Ale jest coś, o czym chyba ci nie pisałem. Twoje smoczątko znalazło nowy dom. Adoptowała je nasza wspólna znajoma, Eleonora.  
Natasza uniosła wysoko ciemne brwi.  
– No proszę. Ciekawe skąd ma pieniądze, żeby je wykarmić?  
Hrabia wzruszył leciutko ramionami i uśmiechnął się.  
– To wie już tylko ona. Ale maleństwo nie wyglądało na głodne, kiedy je ostatnio widziałem. Mów zatem o sobie, Nataszo. Co działo się, odkąd przyjechałaś do Petersburga?  
Natasza zmrużyła oczy i wykrzywiła usta.  
– No cóż, kiedy przyjechałam...

Był początek maja, kiedy wróciła do rodzinnego miasta po trzech latach nieobecności. Gdy wysiadła z pociągu, owionęło ją chłodne powietrze, aż zdumiona otrząsnęła się lekko. Niesamowite, ale zdołała zapomnieć, że o tej porze roku jest tutaj nieco chłodniej niż w Paryżu. Szybko jednak otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia i poszukała kogoś, komu mogłaby zlecić dostarczenie jej bagaży pod wskazany adres. Następnie ruszyła piechotą w stronę zaułka Kryłowa. Bagaże z pewnością trafią tam wcześniej i okażą się wielką niespodzianką, ale nie większą niż wiele innych jej autorstwa. Wręcz malutką, jeśli się nad tym dobrze zastanowić. Ona tymczasem przejdzie się ulicami, znów poczuje dookoła siebie to miasto, posłucha rosyjskiego języka i spróbuje wyobrazić sobie, że ostatnie cztery lata się nie wydarzyły. A potem uświadomi sobie, że owszem, wydarzyły się i wreszcie będzie mogła pomyśleć nad jakimś konstruktywnym planem działania.  
Gdy dotarła do domu, nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Zaś kiedy otworzył jej ojciec, niemal wybuchnęła śmiechem. Niezaprzeczalnie dobrze było zobaczyć znajomą szczupłą figurę w nieodzownym czerwonym szlafroku, dużych okularach i z siwymi włosami zaczesanymi do tyłu, odsłaniającymi wysokie, inteligentne czoło. Okulary ojca fascynowały Nataszę, gdy była mała i prawdę mówiąc, coś z tego zostało jej do dzisiaj. Składały się z wielu cieniutkich szkiełek, przymocowanych do zawiasów na górnej krawędzi oprawek. Zależnie od potrzeby można było patrzeć przez jedno, dwa, trzy... i to żeby zwykłe, do czytania lub do dali, ale szkiełka były też magiczne, podobno niezwykle przydatne w zawodzie. No cóż, gdy ktoś był profesorem prawa karnego i specjalistą kryminologiem, miał pełne prawo potrzebować bardziej niezwykłych okularów.  
– Tusieńka – ojciec pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. – Dlaczego ja nie przewidziałem, że przyjdzie taki dzień, kiedy znów bez uprzedzenia spadniesz mi na głowę?  
– Bez uprzedzenia? A bagaże?  
– Musiałem je opłacić – ojciec uniósł wysoko brwi. – Czy to tak ładnie? Jakbym nie poznał Sałtana, to mógłbym je kazać odesłać z adnotacją, że to pomyłka. – Potem wyciągnął ręce, objął ją i mocno przycisnął. – Dobrze cię znowu zobaczyć – powiedział cicho.  
Potem przygotował herbatę, która po raz pierwszy od trzech lat smakowała tak jak trzeba. Przypuszczalnie nikt z Paryża by Nataszy nie poznał w tej chwili – w niewielkim, pełnym książek mieszkaniu ojca, sączącą powoli herbatę i pogryzającą kiszone ogórki. Ojciec słuchał starych gramofonowych płyt, wciąż tych samych, i powietrze wypełniała delikatna muzyka walców, na których Natasza się wychowała i uczyła, że nie tylko ludzie mają dusze. Teraz siedział w swoim odwiecznym, zapadniętym fotelu i uśmiechał się do niej, nie ponaglając wcale, by opowiadała. Andriej Ławrientiewicz Owaskij zawsze był mądrym i cierpliwym ojcem.  
– Wróciłam, żeby naprawić rzeczy z Saszą – powiedziała wreszcie Natasza, trochę niewyraźnie, bo z pełnymi ustami. – Widzisz, sporo się zdarzyło ostatnio w tym moim paryskim instytucie. To znaczy... zdarzyły się rzeczy, które mnie zmobilizowały, żeby przestać się obrażać i wrócić. Na stałe.  
Profesor Owaskij pokiwał poważnie głową. Natasza uśmiechnęła się lekko. Ojciec tak lubił Saszę, wiele też mu zawdzięczał, choćby sprawę Dymitra. Swoją drogą, szkoda, że Dymitr, jej brat–włóczykij, znów wywędrował diabli wiedzą dokąd. Chętnie by się z nim zobaczyła i jeszcze raz przetrzepała mu skórę za wszystkie zmartwienia, a zwłaszcza za to, co ona z tego miała. Ale na tę przyjemność najwyraźniej będzie jeszcze zmuszona poczekać. Ojciec lubił też jej pierwszego męża, Borysa Korsakowa. Natasza westchnęła na to wspomnienie, które zjawiło się nie wiadomo skąd. Borys, potężny i brodaty, zginął kilka lat po ślubie, podczas wyprawy badawczej na Ural. Kiedy Natasza zajmowała się smokami, czuła coś jakby obecność męża. Ale biada temu, kto odkryłby ten sekret. Podzieliłby los Borysa, pożarty żywcem przez największego smoka, jakiego Natasza byłaby w stanie zorganizować w pośpiechu.  
– Tusieńko, zamyśliłaś się – powiedział nagle ojciec. – A ja muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Powinnaś to usłyszeć, zanim pójdziesz do Saszy.  
– No właśnie, Saszy... – mruknęła leniwie Natasza. – Co u Saszy? Znasz na pewno wszystkie nowinki.  
– Co u Saszy... ano awansował. Znów i znów, chyba trzykrotnie w ciągu tych trzech lat. Teraz ma pod sobą pół Petersburga i narzeka, że to nie to samo, co akcje w terenie i własnoręczne łapanie przestępców. Ale widzisz, Tusieńko, w prawie mamy takie pojęcie jak przedawnienie...  
Natasza zachmurzyła się i pochyliła w stronę ojca, opierając się ciężko o blat stołu i podwijając nogi na siedzenie krzesła. To nie mogło być dobre...  
– Tusieńko, twój Sasza ma narzeczoną.  
– Narzeczoną! – wykrzyknęła Natasza i z całej siły uderzyła otwartą dłonią w stół, aż wazon z suszonymi kwiatami niebezpiecznie zadygotał. – Narzeczoną! – Zerwała się z miejsca i zaczęła krążyć po pokoju, na zmianę wysuwając przed siebie palce i chowając je jak kot pazury. Wreszcie przysiadła na pufie tuż obok fotela ojca i powiedziała cicho, stanowczo: – Przypuszczam, że mogłam się tego spodziewać. Ale i tak pójdę się z nim zobaczyć.  
Ojciec tylko kiwnął głową, potem sięgnął ręką i zaczął głaskać ją po głowie jak kiedyś, gdy była mała. Nikomu innemu Natasza by na to nie pozwoliła, bez wątpienia, ale w tym przypadku cieszyła ją delikatna pieszczota ojca.  
– Ale widzisz, Tusieńko, to Lara – mówił dalej Andriej Ławrientiewicz. – Larysa, pamiętasz ją, prawda? Razem dorastałyście... No nie była to przyjaźń po grób, wiem, ale jednak jakoś nieprzyjemniej jeszcze...  
Nieprzyjemniej. Och tak, choć to mało powiedziane. Ale to nic. Nie takie rzeczy się robiło. Natasza zmarszczyła brwi i zacisnęła mocno usta. Nie takie.

Okazja do rozmowy z Saszą pojawiła się już wkrótce. Była idealna – publiczne miejsce, naturalne spotkanie, tyły zabezpieczone, a jednocześnie atmosfera sprzyjająca podtekstom i mówieniu zagadkami. Bal z okazji jubileuszu jakiegoś generała, którego nazwiska Natasza nawet nie kłopotała się, by zapamiętać. Ważne było to, że stary oficer był przyjacielem jej ojca, dobrym i wieloletnim przyjacielem, a zresztą nawet gdyby nie, to Andriej Ławrientiewicz Owaskij, jako powszechnie szanowany profesor prawa karnego, prawdopodobnie i tak dostałby zaproszenie na galę. Zwykle chadzał na wszelkie uroczystości sam, ale tym razem wejściówka dla dwóch osób wreszcie się na coś przyda. Drugi ważny czynnik to to, że generał był bezpośrednim przełożonym Saszy. Zatem oznaczonego wieczoru Natasza, ubrana w prostą, ale elegancką wiśniową suknię i z włosami spiętymi złotym grzebykiem babki, stukając obcasami tak mocno jak zawsze, wkroczyła do przepięknych sal balowych. Gdy ojciec witał się z kolejnymi osobami, Natasza z zadowoleniem zauważała, że ich wzrok padał wpierw na nią.  
Wreszcie zobaczyła Saszę, idącego z kobietą pod rękę. Blond loki, kunsztownie upięte, porcelanowa cera, różowe usta i wszystko inne, co w najlepszym razie stanowiło o rażącej odmienności Larysy i Nataszy. Albo Sasza naprawdę miał dość poprzedniej narzeczonej, albo zgłupiał ostatecznie. Natasza wprawdzie cała zesztywniała, ale nie minął moment, jak z najbardziej uprzejmym i bogatym uśmiechem ruszyła wprost w ich stronę.  
– Witam, Aleksandrze Lwowiczu – powiedziała po prostu, gdy bez uprzedzenia stanęła przed nimi. – I ty, Laryso, jak my dawno się nie widziałyśmy. Ile to już lat, piętnaście? Odkąd wyjechałaś z rodzicami do Sewastopola.  
„I szkoda, że tam nie zostałaś", syknęła w duchu. Padną tylko uprzejme słowa, oczywiście, nikt się nie zdradzi z emocjami. Trudno nawet powiedzieć, czy Larysa wie o niej i Saszy.  
– Nataszo Andriejewno... – powiedział powoli Sasza. Widać było zaskoczenie w jego oczach, ciemnieją wtedy tak charakterystycznie. Niepojęte, że jeszcze żaden z tych jego przestępców nie zabił go. Z twarzy Saszy można było czytać jak z książki. I miał na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby się lekko zarumienić.  
– Nataszo, jak to miło. – Larysa uśmiechnęła się. – Czyżbyście się znali, mój drogi?  
– To moja dawna znajoma, kochanie... – Sasza tym zdaniem zapewnił sobie lodowate spojrzenie Nataszy. „Kochanie". Zmrużyła oczy. On też może odczytać zbyt dużo, jeśli nie będzie ostrożna.  
– Słyszałam, że planujecie się pobrać, czyż nie? Życzę wam dużo szczęścia. – Natasza uśmiechnęła się, ponuro co prawda, ale tak rzadko uśmiechała się wesoło, że nie sądziła, by mogło to być podejrzane.  
– Och, tak – Larysa leciutko oparła głowę na ramieniu Saszy. Natasza z kolei nagle zaczęła mieć wrażenie, że patrzy na obcych ludzi. Wcześniej, zanim się poznali, Sasza miał romanse z wieloma kobietami. Ale małżeństwo?... Małżeństwo zaproponował jak dotąd tylko jej. Może zaczynał się starzeć?  
– Czy na długo jesteś w Petersburgu? – zapytał Sasza miękkim, śpiewnym głosem. Natasza całą siłą woli powstrzymała się przed zatkaniem uszu palcami.  
– Na zawsze – odpowiedziała krótko. – Jeszcze raz wszystkiego dobrego – skinęła im głową i spokojnie wmieszała się w tłum ludzi, szukając wzrokiem ojca. W duchu przeklinała siebie, Saszę, Larę i wszystkich tam w Paryżu, żywych i martwych, którzy zainspirowali ją do powrotu. A najbardziej piekielnego Rodriga, och, dlaczego ten człowiek już nie żył? Pojechałaby w tej chwili do Francji i sama wysłałaby go na tamten świat, w sposób dużo mniej przyjemny, niż zdarzyło się to naprawdę.  
Ojciec skinął jej głową i z jednego spojrzenia Natasza wiedziała, że zdawał sobie sprawę ze wszystkiego.  
– Możemy wyjść, kiedy zechcesz – powiedział jej na ucho. Pokręciła głową. Nie, to nie byłoby właściwe. W zamian zaproponowała, by ojciec przedstawił ją kolejnym osobom. Potem ktoś poprosił Nataszę do tańca, trudno nawet powiedzieć kto, bo w całym tym przedstawianiu szybko przestała zwracać uwagę na takie szczegóły jak nazwiska. W tańcu partnerzy się co jakiś czas zmieniają, naturalnie. Z rezygnacją przyjęła moment, gdy w końcu wylądowała w parze z Saszą, który, była tego pewna, bardzo się postarał, żeby tak się właśnie stało. Ostatecznie, mogła wyjść. Jeśli została i teraz z nim tańczy, to z pewnością była w tym jej wina. Mówi się trudno. Porażki należy przyjmować z wdziękiem. Podobno. Byle na zewnątrz była chłodna i obca. Bo wewnątrz – chciała płakać, jak nie płakała nigdy w życiu, nawet wtedy, gdy go rzucała trzy lata wcześniej.  
Po tańcu ukłonili się sobie i Natasza podeszła wprost do ojca.  
– Wyjdźmy już, tato – szepnęła i profesor Owaskij od razu podał jej ramię i wyprowadził z sali, żegnając się po drodze z generałem i tymi gośćmi, którzy akurat byli pod ręką. Już dotarli do połowy schodów, kiedy usłyszała za sobą szybkie kroki. Ścisnęła ramię ojca i przyspieszyli, ale na wyraźny okrzyk Saszy musieli się zatrzymać.  
– Natasza... – Mężczyzna zatrzymał się kilka schodków nad nimi. Włosy miał rozwiane, oddech ciężki, w oczach ogień. Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak Natasza go zapamiętała sprzed trzech lat, po raz pierwszy tak wyglądał w dniu dzisiejszym, dodajmy, ale Natasza potrząsnęła głową i nie pozwoliła sobie na wspomnienia. Przywołała całą wściekłość i całą furię, na jaką było ją w tej chwili stać.  
– Nie wiem, o czym mielibyśmy rozmawiać, Aleksandrze Lwowiczu – powiedziała zimno. – W każdym razie, nie przychodzi mi do głowy nic, o czym nie mogliśmy porozmawiać wcześniej na sali.  
– Zostawię was samych – wtrącił delikatnie ojciec. – Będę czekał w głównym holu, nie musicie się spieszyć, Tusieńko.  
Sasza odczekał, aż profesor zniknie za rogiem.  
– Tusieńko... – powtórzył zawołanie ojca, ale Natasza od razu mu przerwała.  
– Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – syknęła. Teraz, gdy byli sami, nie powstrzymywała już wściekłości. Tusieńka to specjalne imię, tylko ojciec miał prawo tak do niej mówić, brat nawet nie, ani mama kiedyś, ani Borys! Tylko od ojca dobrze to przyjmowała – i dawniej właśnie od Saszy.  
– Nie mam ochoty się z tobą kłócić, Sasza – powiedziała już spokojniej, zmęczonym głosem. – Choć to chyba to, co wychodzi nam najlepiej. Nie powinnam tu przychodzić, nie powinnam chcieć się z tobą zobaczyć. Powinnam była zostać w Paryżu. Wracam tam zaraz, może hrabia Dragomirescu przyjmie mnie jeszcze z powrotem.  
I Natasza ruszyła przed siebie.  
– Moment. – Sasza szedł tuż obok niej. – Nie puszczę cię nigdzie, dopóki się nie wytłumaczysz. Znikasz na trzy lata, a potem wracasz i jesteś obrażona, ponieważ się zaręczyłem. Nie wydaje ci się, że coś jest nie tak?  
– Zapewne, ale w tej chwili to nie ja nalegam na ciągnięcie tego tematu. Skoro jest nie tak, po prostu wróć do Larysy, na pewno cię szuka.  
Sasza zmarszczył brwi i westchnął.  
– Nie, Larysa jest pochłonięta rozmową z przyjaciółkami – z jego tonu jasno wynikało, że nie cierpi takich kobiecych pogaduszek. – Natomiast ty... Czy nie wydaje ci się, że gdyby to było takie proste, to w ogóle bym za tobą nie szedł?  
– Ty nie szedłeś, ty biegłeś, jakby cały świat miał się zawalić – Natasza uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. – Co jednak nigdzie nas nie prowadzi, ponieważ się zaręczyłeś.  
– Zaręczyłem się, ponieważ ty zerwałaś nasze zaręczyny! – Sasza, wyraźnie zirytowany, podniósł oczy ku sufitowi jakby spodziewał się stamtąd jakiejś pomocy.  
– Owszem i oboje wiemy dlaczego. – Natasza tupnęła nogą. – Do diabła, dlaczego prowokujesz mnie, żebym znowu się na ciebie obraziła?  
– Ja cię do niczego nie prowokuję, to ty chciałaś się ze mną zobaczyć!  
– Czy ja słyszę w twoim głosie satysfakcję? – zapytała Natasza zimno. Całe postanowienie naprawienia relacji z Saszą już prawie całkowicie diabli wzięli. Ale jednocześnie pomyślała, że jest tak jak w dniu, gdy się poznali. Wtedy też najpierw się pokłócili.  
– Satysfakcję? – Obrócił się i zagrodził jej drogę. – Nataszo, dlaczego ta rozmowa tak wygląda? Wróciłaś z Paryża. Przyszłaś tu dla mnie, nawet nie próbuj kłamać, że nie. Ja też chcę z tobą porozmawiać, ale sama rozumiesz, że nie było to możliwe przy Larysie ani w ogóle na sali. Teraz mamy sposobność, wykorzystajmy ją.  
– Sasza... – Natasza spojrzała na niego wrogo, ale bardziej dla zasady niż na poważnie.  
– Nataszo...  
I oboje ucichli, bo tyle było ciężkich, niewypowiedzianych słów. Zeszli ze schodów i skręcili w boczny korytarz, zupełnie pusty.  
– Myślałem, że nie wrócisz – powiedział w końcu Sasza. Zabrzmiało to bardzo nieśmiało i Natasza przez moment miała wrażenie, że rozmawia z Nicolasem Lejeune. – Myślałem, że...  
– Ja też tak myślałam – przerwała Natasza, litując się nad nim. – Ale zmieniłam się. Troszeczkę.  
Przystanęła przy oknie i po chwili wahania schowała się za kotarę z zielonego pluszu. Sasza poszedł w jej ślady. Przed nimi rozlewała się Newa, na jej powierzchni odbijało się mnóstwo świateł.  
– Przestałam się na ciebie gniewać – ciągnęła. – Ale wiem, wiem, że to jednak za mało... Wiedziałam przed balem, że masz narzeczoną, mój ojciec oczywiście mi powiedział. Ale i tak przyszłam. Po to, co jest moje, tak sobie mówiłam. Tylko, że to żadna radość zabrać cię siłą. Więc się nie kłóćmy. Wracam teraz, już późno, ojciec na mnie czeka...  
Wymknęła się spod zasłony, wymknęła się Saszy, zbiegła lekko po schodach i wzięła ojca pod ramię, z biegu i zaskoczonego niemalże zaciągnęła do wyjścia. Nie odwróciła się, by nie zobaczyć Saszy, który został na szczycie schodów i patrzył za nią zasępiony.

Dwa dni później, przy śniadaniu, ojciec złożył gazetę, podniósł kilka szkiełek z okularów i popatrzył znacząco na Nataszę.  
– Mam wieści, córko. Być może cię zainteresują. Być może okaże się, że nie zrezygnowałaś z Paryża na darmo. Sasza zerwał zaręczyny z Larysą Konstantynowną.  
Natasza wzruszyła tylko ramionami i sięgnęła po kolejną kanapkę.  
– Sposępniałaś, Tusieńko, nie myśl, że tego nie widzę. – Profesor Owaskij westchnął i po raz trzeci posłodził sobie herbatę. – A ja myślę, że możemy się go tu spodziewać lada moment. Na twoim miejscu ubrałbym się i uczesał. Chwilowo robisz raczej złe wrażenie.  
Natasza przewróciła oczami i wstała, zostawiając ojcu posprzątanie po posiłku. Zamknęła się w łazience i półautomatycznie ściągnęła z siebie połatany szlafrok i koszulę nocną. Włożyła codzienną sukienkę, związała włosy. Teoretycznie zamierzała ubierać się staranniej po przyjeździe do Petersburga. Nie dla Saszy. Ani też nie dlatego że co chwila widziała się ze starymi znajomymi i sąsiadami, nie dlatego że mieszkała z ojcem. Jedynie dlatego, że tu była Rosja, Petersburg, jej miejsce na ziemi. Nie chciałaby więcej wyjeżdżać. Nie na tak długo.  
Rzuciła mroczne spojrzenie swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Odbicie odpowiedziało jej tym samym – i słusznie. Machnęła ręką i wyszła.  
– Zagrajmy w szachy – zarządziła. Wyciągnęła sponiewieraną szachownicę i drewniane, poobijane pionki. Ojciec z radością usiadł naprzeciw niej. Musiało mu brakować ich cotygodniowych partyjek. Nawet się nie spostrzegli, a dochodziła pora obiadu, zegarki trzymały swoje wskazówki w bardzo późnych miejscach, a oni byli straszliwie głodni. „Utyję tutaj..." jęknęła w duchu Natasza i już chciała iść do kuchni, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Ojciec znów miał tą swoją znaczącą minę.  
– Akurat – mruknęła pod nosem Natasza i podążyła do przedpokoju.  
Na progu stał Sasza i wyglądał nie jak lokalny postrach złodziei, ale jak dwudziestoletni... Jak Nicolas Lejeune, tak szczerze mówiąc.  
– No co my tu mamy – Natasza oparła się o framugę drzwi, wcale nie zamierzając wpuszczać Saszy do mieszkania.  
– Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Nataszo – odparował mężczyzna, marszcząc brwi i przestając wreszcie być Nicolasem. – A jeśli usłyszałaś wieści i martwisz się, że zniszczyłaś nasz związek, co czyni cię samym złem, to niepotrzebnie.  
Natasza uniosła brwi.  
– Określenie „samo zło" traktuję jako najwyższy komplement, wiesz o tym dobrze. A co robicie ze swoim związkiem, to wybacz, ale nie moja sprawa.  
Sasza westchnął i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
– Przepraszam cię – powiedział. Zabrzmiało to jak wyzwanie. – Zacznijmy jeszcze raz.  
– Jeśli chcesz... W takim razie powiedz, co cię sprowadza w moje skromne progi? Może masz jakąś ekspertyzę do wykonania dla mojego ojca? Jest w domu, tylko uważaj, jak jest głodny, robi się niecierpliwy.  
– Słyszałem to, Tusieńko! – wtrącił się profesor, wychodząc do przedpokoju. – Aleksandrze Lwowiczu, zapraszam do środka. Cieszę się, że pana widzę. Tusieńko, czy mam wziąć cię na ręce i przestawić gdzieś indziej? Jak mój gość może wejść, jeśli stoisz w drzwiach?  
– Ależ proszę, proszę – Natasza przewróciła oczami i odmaszerowała do kuchni. – Tym razem ja to słyszałam! – zawołała, gdy profesor szeptem ostrzegał Saszę, że to, z czym przyszedł, to może być bardzo trudna operacja.  
Trzaskając garnkami, Natasza starała się przywołać całe zrozumienie i cierpliwość dla ojca, który ewidentnie przesadził, wtrącając się do ich rozmowy. Wszystko by się samo dobrze ułożyło. Oczywiście Andriej Ławrientiewicz bardzo chciał, by to właśnie Sasza był mężczyzną dla jego córki, tak się kiedyś cieszył, jak byli razem. No i Sasza pomógł Dymitrowi, gdy on, własny ojciec, miał związane ręce i nie mógł nic zrobić. Potem razem z Saszą dopilnował ich końca – końca oglądania nieba nie przez kratki w większości – ale do tego momentu Dymitr byłby martwy, gdyby nie Sasza! Cóż za szkoda, że jednocześnie rozpadł się związek Nataszy, a ona sama wyprowadziła się na drugi koniec kontynentu... Cóż za szkoda, a jednocześnie co z tego! Wystarczy rzucić Larę i nic się nie stało, prawda?! W tym momencie Natasza wzięła największy talerz, rozbiła go o stół, potem rzuciła fartuch na okruchy i wyszła z kuchni.  
– Ja dziś nie gotuję – oświadczyła obu panom, siedzącym wygodnie w fotelach i gawędzącym przyjaźnie. Oparła obie ręce o biodra i zmierzyła ich surowym spojrzeniem. – Sasza, jeśli chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, to idźmy na spacer.  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź, poszła prosto do drzwi. Sasza dogonił ją na schodach.  
– W porządku, Tusieńko – powiedział bez wstępów. – Kocham cię. Zresztą wiesz, co chcę powiedzieć, zawsze kochałem, zaręczyny są zerwane i chyba jeszcze proszę cię o wybaczenie, nawet jeśli nie do końca ogarniam za co, skoro nasze zaręczyny z kolei ty zerwałaś. Bo cię kochałem wystarczająco, by nie dać ci się zabić, mógłbym dodać!  
– Jeśli kiedyś będę chciała się zabić, to nie zdołasz mnie powstrzymać. Na razie mam ochotę zabić ciebie, nie pierwszy raz zresztą, ale tu jak zawsze powstrzymam się sama. Masz cholerne szczęście, że w Paryżu skłonili mnie do przemyślenia idei kompromisów i poświęceń.  
– Jakich znowu poświęceń?... – Sasza skrzywił się. – Zaczynam się bać tych ludzi z Paryża, kimkolwiek są. – Chwycił ją wpół i przycisnął do siebie, mimo że odruchowo spróbowała się wyrwać. – Czy ty mi jednak mówisz, że poświęcasz się, bo zgadzasz się przyjąć moje oświadczyny, mimo ewidentnych różnic między nami?  
– Tak! – krzyknęła Natasza tonem, którego inni używają do okrzyków w rodzaju „ty draniu!".  
– Ha! A więc jednak! – Sasza spojrzał na nią z dumą. – Zauważ, że zerwałem z Larą, nie mając pewności, że się zgodzisz.  
Natasza, żeby już nie patrzeć na ten tryumfalny wyraz twarzy, przyciągnęła Saszę do siebie i mocno pocałowała. Jaka szkoda, że byli na ulicy... Wrócili zresztą zaraz do ojca, który z zadowoleniem pokiwał głową, uśmiechnął się szeroko i kazał myć ręce do obiadu. Wzniósł toast za „ponownie narzeczonych", a gdy zjedli już, wyciągnął z szafki małe, drewniane pudełeczko, bogato zdobione. Natasza wiedziała, co tam jest. Ślubna biżuteria matki. Dostała ją od ojca już dwukrotnie i dwukrotnie oddała mu ją „na przechowanie". Mimo najlepszych chęci nie powstrzymała lekkiego drżenia warg, a oczy jej się zamgliły. Mama. Kiedyś niedoceniana, teraz nie do przecenienia. Ale już odeszła. Kiedyś to z ojcem Natasza spędzała większość czasu, jemu się wszystkim chwaliła, jego pytała o radę, z nim się bawiła, uczyła, wychowywała. Z nim lepiła bałwana, zbierała liście w lesie jesienią i uczyła się nazw gwiazdozbiorów. To ojciec dał jej naukowe zacięcie, pasję do odkrywania świata. Mama, zbyt ciepła, zbyt domowa, zbyt opiekuńcza, nie wydawała się dobrą towarzyszką. Aż do chwili, gdy było już za późno i piętnastoletnia Natasza została bez niej. Pewnie i dziś denerwowałoby ją przesadne krzątanie się, pięciokrotne uwagi o ciepłych szalikach i wmuszanie jedzenia, jakby była to najważniejsza rzecz na świecie. Na pewno buntowałaby się przeciw wszelkiemu wtrącaniu się i zalewowi czułości. Ale żal, żal...  
Oczy Nataszy zwilgotniały. Ojciec zauważył to, na pewno, co więcej – dobrze zrozumiał. Miała jednak słabą nadzieję, że Sasza nic nie dostrzegł.

Wieczorem Natasza siedziała sama w mieszkaniu i czytała stary kryminał, wyszperany w ojcowskich zbiorach rozmaitych makabresek, jak teczki z wiekowymi aktami spraw karnych, ciężkie podręczniki kryminalistyki, których autorzy uważali, że dobra książka stoi sama, oraz szkice publikacji z zakresu grafologii. Kryminał był pożółkły, wytarty i miał połowę stron pozaginanych, jakby czytelnik nie mógł się zdecydować, które sceny są warte zaznaczenia. Natasza dobrze to wiedziała, albowiem ta właśnie książeczka była jej ukochaną lekturą dwadzieścia z hakiem lat temu. Czytanie tego od nowa było powrotem do wspaniałych czasów szkoły, unikania nieciekawych zajęć, odrabiania zadań na przerwach tuż przed lekcją, na którą były zadane, nauki gry na flecie, co niepomiernie złościło całą rodzinę, ale było sankcjonowane wymaganiami nauczycielki, i właśnie czytania kryminałów po nocach, kiedy wszystkim się wydawało, że Nataszka grzecznie śpi.  
Dzwonek do drzwi zirytował ją więc potwornie, ale jako że ojciec wyszedł w pilnych sprawach służbowych, musiała otworzyć. Niechętnie zwlokła się z fotela, zagięła w książce kolejną stronę i mrucząc coś niechętnie pod nosem, nacisnęła klamkę.  
Na progu stała Larysa.  
– Witaj, Nataszo. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, byśmy sobie chwilkę porozmawiały?  
Larysa uśmiechała się zimno i coś kazało Nataszy ją wpuścić, zamiast iść za pierwszym odruchem, każącym odpowiedzieć, że owszem, ma coś przeciw i zatrzasnąć drzwi. Wprowadziła Larysę do mieszkania i usiadła z nią przy stole.  
– Jesteśmy same?  
– Całkowicie. Ojciec nie wróci przed północą. Co jednak nie znaczy, że nie masz się streszczać.  
Uśmiech Larysy z zimnego stał się otwarcie wrogi.  
– Nie myślałam, że taka jesteś, Nataszo. Kiedy spotkaliśmy się na balu, przez myśl mi nie przeszło, że chcesz mi zabrać Saszę. Mojego najdroższego Saszę. Zniszczyłaś nasz związek, zniszczyłaś mnie. Nie wiem, po co wracałaś. Znałam cię kiedyś, myślałam, że cię znam... teraz wiem, jaka naprawdę jesteś.  
– Rzeczywiście wiesz? – Natasza wyprostowała się i zmrużyła oczy, nawet nie powstrzymując niechętnego grymasu ust. – Nie obchodzi mnie, co o mnie myślisz, Laro. A dla ciebie powinno się liczyć to, co zdecydował Sasza. Jeśli chcesz próbować zmienić cokolwiek, idź do niego.  
– Ja go potrzebuję, Nataszo – powiedziała Larysa, jakby nie słyszała ostatnich słów. Teraz słychać było łzy w jej głosie. Nieprzyjemnym, ochrypłym ze wzruszenia głosie. Natasza odsunęła się lekko.  
– Laro, jeśli Sasza zdecydował, że woli mnie, to naprawdę powinnaś rozmawiać z nim. Ja nic nie zrobię.  
– Nie wiesz, co już zrobiłaś, Nataszo... – głos Larysy był coraz bardziej głuchy i pusty. – Ja bez niego się rozpadnę, rozsypię, ja go kocham.  
– Tylko go potrzebujesz, nie kochasz – poprawiła Natasza, ale cicho, mimowolnie sztywniejąc, spinając się jak do ataku. Już wiedziała, gdzie to prowadzi. Już nienawidziła Larysy za to, co miało przyjść.  
– Ty nie wiesz, jak to jest, Nataszo, to jakby mieć wielką dziurę w piersi, pustkę... Leżę nocą i nie mogę się uspokoić. Tylko przy nim czułam się lepiej. Jeśli mi go zabierzesz – zabijesz mnie.  
Larysa westchnęła. Natasza próbowała sobie wmówić, że jest to westchnienie teatralne, męczeńskie, ale nie mogła.  
– Sasza cię nie kocha, Laro...  
– Kocha, nie kocha... – przerwała Larysa gwałtownie. – Pokochał mnie już, po tym jak go skrzywdziłaś i zostawiłaś. Kłamiesz, Nataszo, kocha mnie i oświadczył się mi! Odsuń się albo będziesz mnie mieć na sumieniu. – Larysa wstała. – Pamiętaj. Jeśli nie zrezygnujesz, zrobię to, zabiję się, mam wszystko, co potrzeba, mam eliksiry, będzie szybko i skutecznie, nie uratujecie mnie... To nie jest tylko szantaż, ja bez niego nie mogę żyć. Masz czas do jutra wieczorem.  
I wyszła. Natasza sztywno przesiedziała przy stole dobry kwadrans. Coś ją bolało w piersi, promieniowało na całe ciało. Nie bólem fizycznym, ale nie mniej wyraźnie. Potem zostawiła notkę dla ojca i udała się wprost do Saszy.  
Sasza ucieszył się na jej widok naturalnie, wziął w ramiona i chciał pocałować.  
– Za chwilę, najpierw mam kilka pytań – Natasza odsunęła go delikatnie, ale stanowczo. – Zerwałeś z Larą ostatecznie, prawda?  
– Oczywiście, dlaczego w ogóle pytasz?  
– Jest jakakolwiek możliwość, byś nadal ją kochał?  
– Nie. Nataszo, nie rozumiem, czy mi nie wierzysz? Czy tak bardzo cię zabolało, że wróciłaś i zobaczyłaś mnie z nią? Nie kocham jej, przysięgam.  
Natasza podeszła bliżej, zmarszczyła brwi i wbiła w niego wzrok.  
– Dlaczego więc chciałeś się z nią ożenić?  
Zapadło milczenie, Sasza patrzył na nią trochę zmieszany, trochę z poczuciem winy, ale szczerze.  
– Kiedy mnie zostawiłaś – zaczął powoli – byłem sam. Zupełnie sam. Ona się pojawiła. I była, była ze mną. Mogłem na nią liczyć. Staliśmy się sobie bliscy, zawsze sobie pomagaliśmy. Ona polegała na mnie, ja na niej. I tak pomału...  
Natasza popatrzyła zimno, wcale nie przejęta przeżyciami Saszy, za to pochłonięta wizjami możliwej przyszłości.  
– No cóż, to się skończyło. Jeśli tak się mają sprawy, to jeszcze wszystko przemyśl. Ja nie jestem ciepła i pomocna jak ona. A ona nie będzie mieć już na kogo liczyć. – Te słowa Natasza celowo wymówiła bardzo złowieszczym tonem.  
Sasza, zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu.  
– Wiem, jaka jesteś, Nataszo. Ona nigdy nie była tym, czym byłaś i jesteś ty. Ale co znaczy to ostatnie zdanie?  
– Co znaczy? Ano cóż, to znaczy, że Lara właśnie u mnie była i zagroziła, że się zabije, jeśli nie oddam cię do jutra wieczorem. – Natasza zastukała paznokciami w blat drewnianego stolika. Usłyszała jak Sasza klnie pod nosem i uśmiechnęła się ponuro – Sasza klął tak rzadko, a jeśli już, to zawsze po cichu.  
– Mówiłaś ojcu?  
– Nie było czasu, nie było go w domu, nie było nawet potrzeby. Powiem mu... chwilę później. Ostatecznie, to przecież mój kłopot.  
Sasza niespodziewanie uderzył pięścią w stół.  
– Nasz kłopot. Nie pozwolę na szantaż. Porozmawiam z nią. Czekaj tu.  
Wrócił po dwóch godzinach, wyraźnie zirytowany i rozdrażniony.  
– Larysa za nic nie dała się przekonać – oświadczył od progu, niecierpliwie rozpinając guziki płaszcza. Ze zdenerwowania, na pół ze strachu, a na pół ze złości, plątały mu się palce. – Za to już była pod wpływem jakiegoś narkotyku. Mówiła, że mam tak ponurą minę, jakbym chciał ją zabić. Musiałem siłą wlewać jej do gardła antidotum, a jej się to najwyraźniej podobało, jakby o to chodziło od samego początku!  
– Nie lepiej było wezwać pomoc? – Natasza pomogła mu z guzikami i oswobodziła z płaszcza. Potem w zamyśleniu pogładziła po ramionach, wreszcie objęła mocno.  
– Chciałem. Naprawdę chciałem, ale powiedziała, że jeśli to zrobię, to i tak się zabije, tylko chwilę później, że ją odratują i wypiszą do domu, bo to nie śmiertelna dawka, tylko szkodliwa, tak, bardzo szkodliwa, ale jeszcze nie śmiertelna, choć tak ją boli serce...  
Sasza oparł czoło o ramię Nataszy, ta z kolei pogładziła go po włosach, takich miękkich... Nie robiła tego od trzech lat już. Stali tak dłuższą chwilę, wreszcie Sasza, wciąż ją obejmując, podjął opowieść.  
– Nie chciałem awantury, miałem nadzieję na pokojowe załatwienie sprawy... Ale widzę już, że to nie będzie możliwe. Będzie trzeba się nią zająć. Nie pozwolę na więcej, Nataszo, pobierzmy się jak najszybciej, to raz, a ja dopilnuję, by Lara znalazła się pod dobrą, kompetentną opieką. Zorganizuję wszystko, mogę to zrobić... Odszukam jej rodzinę, przyjaciół, wszystko zrobię. Mogę. Wiesz, że tak. Nie myśl, że nie jest mi wstyd wobec Larysy, ona przecież nie zrobiła nic, za co mógłbym ją porzucić. Zerwanie z nią było chyba najgorszym, co ostatnio musiałem zrobić, ale musiałem... I nie myśl, że nie czuję się po części winny i odpowiedzialny za to, co się teraz dzieje... pamiętam, jak ja się czułem, kiedy ty wyjechałaś do Paryża. Ale nie ma powrotu. Nie ożenię się z nią. Teraz trzeba radzić sobie z tym, co mamy.  
Natasza uśmiechnęła się smutno, tak rzadkim u niej uśmiechem, wolnym od jakiejkolwiek ironii. Sasza naprawdę chciał to zrobić, naprawdę współczuł Larze i było to widać we wszystkim, co mówił, mimo stanowczego i gwałtownego tonu. Uwolniła się z jego ramion i popatrzyła twardo.  
– Nie, Saszo, nie może tak być. Ona się zabije, wiem to. – Pokręciła głową i zabrała dłoń, kiedy chciał ją wziąć za rękę. – Nie załatwisz tego opieką. Dała mi czas do jutra wieczór. Ona mieszka sama, a leki czy trucizny może mieć pochowane po całym domu, wystarczy jej mała chwilka... Zresztą znajdzie sposób. Nie może tak być. Nie za tę cenę.  
Sasza, który w międzyczasie zaczął chodzić w kółko po dywanie, przystanął nagle. Natasza stała bez ruchu, jak posąg, zewnętrznie spokojna, ale napięta, sprężona jak smok do skoku, czujna, z płonącymi oczami.  
– Zrywasz ze mną, Nataszo? Znowu?  
– Tak.  
– Nie wierzę ci. To szantaż... – Zrobił krok w jej stronę. – Nie może tak być – powtórzył po niej.  
Natasza zmrużyła oczy i skrzywiła się nieprzyjemnie.  
– Nie, to nie szantaż – powiedziała zimno. – Widzisz, nie mogę za ciebie wyjść, jeśli dla ciebie ważniejsze jest to małżeństwo niż czyjeś życie. Cokolwiek Larysa mogła zrobić złego, nie chcę cię, jeśli chcesz być ze mną po jej trupie. I niezwłocznie ją o tym powiadomię, żeby wiedziała, kogo chce z powrotem. _Au revoir!_  
Zostawiła go oniemiałego i nieruchomego i nie oglądała się za siebie. W domu wzięła kartkę, pióro i napisała wiadomość dla Lary.  
 _"Rezygnuję. NK"_  
Potem zwinęła się w kłębek w fotelu ojca i patrzyła na zegar, czekając, aż minie północ, potem pierwsza godzina, potem druga. O wpół do trzeciej skrzypnęły drzwi i wszedł profesor Owaskij.  
– Tusieńka? Ty nie śpisz? Co się stało?  
Natasza zerwała się z fotela i nie czekając, aż ojciec się rozbierze, rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Natychmiast przytulił ją mocno, a ona wybuchnęła płaczem, szalonym płaczem, który zbierał się w niej przez ostatnie trzy lata. Urywanymi zdaniami, zachłystując się i dławiąc, opowiedziała ojcu o wszystkim, co się stało.  
– Ja wiem, że on tak nie myślał! Tato, ja wiem! On naprawdę chciał dać jej opiekę, wierzył, że może to zrobić! Ale ja wiem, że nie może! On nie zna Lary tak ja ja! Ona by to zrobiła, choćby nie wiem co! Boję się, że i tak to zrobi, a wtedy on będzie się czuł winny! Co ja zrobiłam, co ja zrobiłam...  
Ojciec cierpliwie przytulał, głaskał i całował Nataszę.  
– Dziecko, porozmawiaj z nim. Powiedz, że zrobiłaś to tylko, by chronić Larę, że tak nie myślisz. Na pewno to zrozumie.  
Ale Natasza pokręciła głową.  
– On mi uwierzył, tato. Nie uwierzy znowu, powie, że to manipulacja. To było... takie w moim stylu. Znów rzuciłam go dla zasady! Tato, dlaczego czuję się jak... jak... jakbym była brudna. Zrobiłam coś złego, dla zasady, rzeczywiście! – Wzięła głęboki oddech. – Ale poza tym, i to się liczy najbardziej, zrobiłam to dla Lary. Nie jestem w stanie pomóc jej we wszystkim i oczywiście jeśli zechce się zabić, to nie dam rady jej powstrzymać. Ale przynajmniej nie pozwolę, żeby zabiła się przeze mnie.  
Natasza nie położyła się spać tej nocy, a nazajutrz rano, skoro świt, wymknęła się z domu i udała na niewielki cmentarz, gdzie znajdował się symboliczny grób Borysa. Stanęła nad prostym nagrobkiem, trochę zaniedbanym, i kopnęła z całej siły twardy granit płyty.  
– I co, Borys, zadowolony jesteś z siebie? – powiedziała półgłosem, zaciskając mocno pięści. – Pojechałeś sobie na Ural i dałeś się zeżreć najgłupszemu jaszczurowi w promieniu stu mil. A ja teraz muszę znosić Saszę i Larę, jak mogłeś poplątać mi tak życie! Gdyby nie ty, mielibyśmy już pewnie trójkę dzieci i żylibyśmy mocno i barwnie, tak jak oboje lubiliśmy. Mówiłam ci to już wcześniej, trzy lata temu, wtedy, gdy ostatni raz na ciebie krzyczałam, pamiętasz? Sasza nie jest taki jak ty, nikt nie będzie taki jak ty, ale pokochałam go, cholera ciężka, pokochałam! I co? I to wszystko przez ciebie! Naprawdę nie chcesz zobaczyć dnia, w którym umrę i zjawię się przed tobą, by osobiście za wszystko podziękować!

– A ja cię miałem zapytać, cóż się mogło nie udać, Nataszo... – westchnął hrabia. Natasza opowiadała po trochu na każdej przerwie, ale zakończenie historii, opowiedziane już po spektaklu, zmieniło całą perspektywę.  
Natasza zaś wyglądała co najmniej tak źle, jak ktoś ciężko chory.  
– To wciąż boli, panie hrabio – powiedziała jękliwym, zduszonym głosem, z pochyloną głową. Rzeczywiście, wyglądała, jakby czuła silny, fizyczny ból. Po chwili wyprostowała się, uspokoiła siłą woli. Hrabia chciałby ją teraz przytulić, pocieszyć, ale wyczuł, że nie spodobałoby jej się to, nie tak wprost. Wyciągnął za to rękę i grzbietami długich, chłodnych palców dotknął jej policzka, przesunął dłoń na szyję, na ramię... Pod wpływem dotyku Natasza odchyliła głowę, kobiecym bardzo, zmysłowym gestem. Ale potem hrabia rękę cofnął i chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, tak po prostu. Loże dookoła pustoszały, z parteru wychodzili ostatni widzowie. Hrabia wstał wreszcie, zdecydowanym gestem pomógł się podnieść Nataszy i obejmując ją za ramiona, wyprowadził z teatru.  
Dwa dni później hrabia, który był człowiekiem czynu i nie zasypiał gruszek w popiele, znów zjawił się w zaułku Iwana Kryłowa. Jak przystało na miejsce, które nosi imię bajkopisarza, również i ten dom powinien zobaczyć od czasu do czasu coś bajkowego.  
Hrabia przyprowadził ze sobą Saszę.  
– Co do diabła?... – zawołała Natasza, kiedy otworzyła drzwi, ale Sasza bez słowa rzucił się w jej stronę, przytulił i potrząsając nią, mówił.  
– Jak mogłaś myśleć, że ci nie uwierzę, zresztą nie wiem, no dobrze, może to i prawda... – Hrabia już w tym miejscu pokiwał głową z pełną aprobatą dla uczuciowości i chaotyczności nadchodzącego wyznania. – Ale nie ożeniłem się z nią przecież, jak mogłaś nie śledzić sytuacji, jak mogłaś nie dawać znaku życia, jak mogłaś nie chcieć mieć ze mną nic wspólnego?! Chcesz, żebyśmy się zestarzeli przed ślubem?! Powinnaś być wampirem, tyle czasu potrzebujesz! Może już poprosiłaś hrabiego?! Lara próbowała się zabić, próbowała, miałaś rację, ale ja też miałem, odratowałem ją, ma opiekę, najlepszą, jaką mogłem jej dać... Chyba w końcu zrozumiała, że jej nie kocham. Ale ty zrozum, że ciebie tak! A ja znów myślałem, że ty mówiłaś poważnie, że ty mnie nie chcesz, że znów nie jestem wystarczająco dla ciebie dobry, myślałem, że już nigdy... Masz szczęście, że znów sobie kogoś nie znalazłem!  
I kiedy Sasza już to wszystko z siebie wyrzucił, wciąż obejmując Nataszę tak mocno, jakby bał się, że mu się wyrwie i zaatakuje, to ona, z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, jedynie z oczami pełnymi wszystkiego niewyrażalnego, powiedziała niskim, zachrypniętym z lekka głosem jedno tylko słowo: "Dobrze" i pocałowała go mocno.  
– I miejmy nadzieję, że to już koniec tej historii – mruknął do siebie hrabia Dragomirescu. – Powinienem być świadkiem na waszym ślubie, wiecie o tym? – dodał głośniej, ale wciąż nie miał pewności, czy go usłyszeli.

*** KONIEC***


	8. Chapter 8

Sceny usunięte:

Poruszył się niespokojnie. W świetle bijącym z kominka widział, że para różowych ślepi czai się pod fotelem. Niezidentyfikowany (jeszcze) fragment taksonomii wpatrywał się w Mistrza Eliksirów i nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby zamierzał odwrócić wzrok.

Całkowity brak taktu, pomyślał z niesmakiem Severus, mocno już zirytowany. Dzicz. Dzicz totalna. Podwinął rękawy i ruszył sprężystym krokiem w stronę fotela, żeby ucywilizować intruza. Uklęknął gwałtownie.

Lunę wyrwał z zamyślenia łoskot jakby hipogryf usiadł na sklątce. Fotel był przewrócony, szafeczka obok i doniczki z kwiatami również. Pośrodku tego bałaganu siedział Severus i rozglądał się trochę nieprzytomnie. Wyglądał co najmniej jak po starciu z ojcem wszystkich dementorów.

– Dementory rozmnażają się przez pączkowanie... – mruknął zgryźliwie pod nosem, kiedy Luna pozwoliła sobie na tę uwagę. Całkiem stosowną zresztą.

Luna przyniosła z kuchni herbatę, usiadła po turecku i wyciągnęła z torebki słoik najprawdziwszej mugolskiej nutelli.

– Accio łyżeczka.

Severus z niedowierzaniem przyglądał się jak Luna je. Aż go zemdliło na myśl, że można w ten sposób pochłaniać słodycze. Potem pomyślał chwilę i odwrócił się szybko w obawie, że zaraz rzuci się na Lunę, wyrwie jej słoik i sam go zje. A szkło wypluje.

Luna była dumna ze swoich eliksirów. Nawet Severus Snape musiał je kiedyś docenić. Był na wojennej ścieżce z panią Pomfrey, a sam nie mógł przygotować sobie niczego i nie miał innego wyjścia jak zdać się na Lunę. Akurat było to w czasie jej krótkiej pracy w Hogwarcie.

Severus się obudził i przywitał Lunę głośnym kichnięciem. Ale nawet leżąc w pościeli pełnej chusteczek potrafił rzucać gromy spojrzeniem.

– Nie wypiję ani kropli, póki nie wyrecytujesz mi czego tam dodałaś i jak! – wychrypiał stanowczo.

Luna westchnęła i znieruchomiała z parującym kubkiem w wyciągniętej dłoni. No, jeśli chciał się męczyć... I Luna mozolnie zaczęła mu wyjaśniać sekrety Eliksiru Zdrówka Papy Lovegood. Wypił w końcu, choć trochę się przestraszyła, kiedy pozieleniał przy "szczerej trosce" i "życzeniach powrotu do zdrowia". A to przecież były jedne z najważniejszych składników eliksiru! Nic dziwnego, że nie mógł wyzdrowieć.

Luna była na swój sposób niezwykła. Rozmawiali o śledztwie. O wypadku. O tym wszystkim co się stało, a o czym najchętniej by już zapomniał, choćby na chwilę, na dzisiaj tylko. I Luna, uśmiechając się łagodnie i nieobecnie, wyraźnie oczekiwała, że Nicolas będzie współpracował, słuchał, myślał, rozumiał. A jednocześnie nie czuł żadnego przymusu, żadnych ocen, nic negatywnego. Luna sprawiała, że pracując czuł się jak prawdziwy auror. Jak ktoś, kto naprawdę wie, co robi w tej chwili i co powinien zrobić dalej. A to nie udało się jeszcze nikomu. Nie udało się to jego przyjaciołom, ani żadnej z jego dziewczyn, sióstr, ani matce, cioci Sophie, nie mówiąc o reszcie krewnych i znajomych. Nie, oni tylko sprawiali, że wiedział, że są inne rzeczy na świecie i praca nie określa ile człowiek jest wart. Zaś Luna sprawiła, że jego praca była coś warta.

Wieczorem Luna do niego przyszła. Usłyszał ciche „Alohomora!" po czym otworzyło się okno. Luna zręcznie wdrapała się z miotły na parapet, przerzuciła nogi do środka i zeskoczyła na podłogę. Zaprowadziła go na sofę, usiadła blisko i nie wiedział jak, ale wszystko jej opowiedział. Przytuliła go, kiedy rozpłakał się pierwszy raz i nie przerywała uścisku. Potem długo leżał z głową na jej kolanach.

Pod krzesłem coś się poruszyło i małe stworzonko, podobne trochę do królika wystawiło na zewnątrz ruchliwy nosek. Luna wyjęła różdżkę.

A króliczy stwór przez moment, zanim się rozpłynął, popatrzył na Oliviera. Luna widziała jak wcześniej Rodrigo patrzył na swojego młodszego brata. Rozmawiali cicho, ale Luna nie potrzebowała słyszeć słów. To było to samo.

Luna pokręciła głową. Znów ktoś się jej zwierza. W końcu będzie mogła zatrudnić się gdzieś na etacie magopsychologa, jak tak dalej pójdzie.

Zacząć trzeba by od czegoś bardzo podstawowego. To tak jak bezradny uczeń. Jak Neville w klasie Snape'a. Trzeba zacząć od podstaw, odwiązać stary supełek, żeby zwinięty kłębek był idealnie okrągły. Da się to zrobić samemu?

– Kiedy znów się z nimi spotkasz, będziecie mogli być szczęśliwi – powiedziała cicho.

– Znów?... No tak, po śmierci. Ale skąd wiesz?

– Wiem.

– I już?

– Tak.

– Wcale nie. Przecież by znów się spotkać, trzeba się najpierw znać...

– Gdzie jest mój syn?! – zgrzytnęła zębami wampirzyca. – Gdzie Tristan?! – zawyła wysokim, przewiercającym uszy głosem.

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale mogłabyś lepiej go pilnować – odciął się hrabia.

Stali przez chwilę naprzeciwko siebie mierząc się wściekłymi spojrzeniami. Tymczasem słuchający tego zza drzwi Tristan odbiegł jak najszybciej i jak najdalej. Schował się wreszcie na jakiejś zapomnianej i brudnej klatce schodowej. Nagle usłyszał kroki i obrócił się gwałtownie.

– Luna? – zapytał, patrząc pod światło i mrużąc lekko oczy.

– Wiem, że nie jestem tą osobą, którą chciałabyś, żeby za tobą poszła.

Tristan się zawahał.

– Nie – przyznał. – Ale usiądź, skoro jesteś. I tak nikt inny nie przyjdzie.

Luna usiadła na schodach obok niego. Patrzyła przed siebie, zostawiając mu pełną swobodę.

– Nawet nie wiem kiedy zorientowaliśmy się, że to szaleństwo – chlipnął Tristan. – Może dopiero jak już faktycznie było po wszystkim.

– My też zrobiliśmy kiedyś coś takiego – powiedziała. – Podczas wojny z Voldemortem. I też zginął nasz przyjaciel. To było bardzo trudne. Ale nigdy nie przyszło nam do głowy, żeby przestać walczyć. Zbyt ważne to było. Tylko, że teraz byliśmy już trochę mądrzejsi. Jesteś wolny, Tristan – powiedziała obracając się do niego nagle. Zamrugał zaskoczony. Łza spadła z rzęs na policzek. – Dzięki temu możesz być odpowiedzialny. I to naprawdę jest to, czego tak bardzo chciałeś, ale to jest piękne.

Umówili się na Gare du Nord o dziesiątej wieczór i Luna jak na skrzydłach zbiegła po niezliczonych schodkach Montmartre'u. Lekko jak ptak przefrunęła bulwarem Magenta i Sewastopolskim, przecięła Sekwanę i zapuściła się w labirynt znajomych, ciepłych uliczek. Wbiegła po schodach, do pokoju... i dopiero wtedy poczuła jak bardzo jest zmęczona. Ciężko łapiąc powietrze opadła na łóżko.

Chwila ciszy. Mierzyli się wzrokiem, czy raczej on mierzył ją wzrokiem, bo ona na niczym spojrzenia skupić nie mogła. Właściwie nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. A zawsze wiedziała, choćby to była najdziwniejsza rzecz pod słońcem i księżycem. Problemy egzystencjalne były łatwe. Ale to... to było nieziemskie.

Luna potrzebowała pisać, patrzeć jak pióro wyczarowuje na nieskalanym pergaminie zawijaski i kreseczki. Miało to dużo wspólnego z wybiegnięciem rano na pierwszy śnieg i wydeptywaniu dziecięcych, roześmianych ścieżek.

Pisała...

Wbrew pozorom, Luna wszystko pamiętała. Pamiętała jak inne dzieci się z niej śmiały. Jak zabierali jej książki i ubrania. Jak rzucali w nią papierkami i kawałkami jedzenia. Jak szeptali jej imię, kiedy przechodziła obok.

"Lu–na, Lu–na, Lu–na..."

Jak nazwali ją Pomyluną.

Ale jakoś nigdy nie starczyło jej energii żeby się obrazić, czy zrobić awanturę. Zawsze najprościej było zignorować, rozmawiać normalnie, nie przejmować się. Bo po co?

Luna wierzyła w siebie. Rodzice w nią wierzyli. Nie było powodu się załamywać przez inne

dzieci. One nie rozumiały, jak zwykle.

Nic się nie zmieniło w twarzy czy posturze Snape'a, ale Luna widziała, że jest zaskoczony.

– Lovegood, czy ty zgadujesz? Czy to tylko taka zabawa?

– Ależ nie... To po prostu... tak jest. Nie wiem o co chodzi, po prostu czuję różne rzeczy, tylko bez szczegółów.

– Może powinnaś była zostać wróżbitką?

– Nie. To nie jest przepowiadanie przyszłości – odpowiedziała poważnie, choć on żartował, żeby odwrócić kota ogonem.

Nicolas smętnie rozejrzał się wkoło. Nie, nikt dziś nie był w humorze, włącznie z Luną, która pojadała rurki z kremem w kąciku, mocząc je w kompocie wiśniowym. Nagle bardzo zapragnął strzelić focha, olać cały ten wymagający świat i przyłączyć się do niej. Zwłaszcza, że już go zauważyła i do niego pomachała na pół dojedzoną rurką.

– Ja bym zwróciła uwagę na Severusa Snape'a – zanuciła Luna, kiedy usiadł obok.

– Słucham?...

– Jest podejrzany.

Nicolas zamrugał. Nie „wygląda" ani nie "zachowuje się" podejrzanie. Luna nie zwracała na takie drobiazgi uwagi. Odbierała przekaz całościowy. Może miało to coś wspólnego z legilimencją, ale jedynie na jej bardzo pierwotnych etapach. Nie wiedział, czy w ogóle Luna jest w stanie powiedzieć cokolwiek poza tym.

– O co podejrzany? – zapytał, zagubiony.

– O coś złego. A pan szuka kogoś złego.

Poduszkoktus przepłynął obok niej. Uronił kilka srebrzystych łez, zanim odwrócił wzrok i poszybował dalej.

– I co? Satysfakcja, że stwory o których się opowiadało od małego naprawdę istnieją?

– Zawsze wiedziałam, że istnieją – odpowiedziała spokojnie Luna patrząc w dal.

Severus tylko się skrzywił.

– Wracamy. Skoro widzisz je wszędzie, to nie powinnaś zbytnio tęsknić.

Wyszło na to, że Severus stawał na głowie, ale Luny nie dało się zirytować. Zawsze odpowiadała jednakowo pogodnie, a jeśli była smutniejsza niż zwykle, to nigdy z powodu jego sarkazmu i fochów.

Fochów! – zirytował się dodatkowo Snape. Jakiś czas temu Albus dobrotliwie rzucił uwagę, to znaczy: znieważył go uwagą, że Severus robi fochy, zupełnie jakby mówił do pierwszorocznej Puchonki. A tu proszę, słówko samo wpełzło mu w myśli i wystawiło łeb niespodziewanie. A przecież Severus nie zarażał się słownictwem od nikogo!

Mecenas d'Etollé spotkał się z hrabim Dragomirescu nieco później tego dnia, w Ministerstwie. Obaj panowie stanęli w zacisznej wnęce okiennej.

– Doradzałbym zaskarżenie Służb Aurorskich – powiedział spokojnie mecenas d'Etollé. Hrabia wpatrywał się przez chwilę w swojego prawnika nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.

– To zaogni sytuację. Jeżeli ja zaskarżę Służby Aurorskie, to tłumy wampirów z Gangiem na czele potraktują to jako pretekst by dochodzić tak zwanej sprawiedliwości. Nie opanuję ich wtedy. A jeśli korzystny dla mnie wyrok zapadnie pod presją tłumu żądnych krwi wampirów, to będzie jeszcze gorsze niż brak wyroku.

– Sprawnie przeprowadzony proces mógłby zwrócić uwagę zwykłych ludzi, przepraszam za wyrażenie. Mógłby też zmusić organa ministerialne do przyjrzenia się temu co dzieje się w Służbach, a o czym wszyscy szepczą po korytarzach. Minister może grzmieć na tłum, ale nie na spokojny i rzetelny wniosek o zbadanie sprawy złożony w sądzie.

– Pomyślimy jeszcze, mecenasie. Zbyt wiele zależałoby od jakości procesu. A nawet z pana wybitnymi zdolnościami, wahałbym się postawić wszystko na jedną kartę.

Mecenas spokojnie skinął głową.

– Decyzja jest pańska, panie hrabio.

– D'Etollé, dobrze, że jesteś! – zawołał hrabia wstając na powitanie gościa. Panowie uścisnęli sobie ręce i hrabia poprowadził mecenasa do foteli i stolika pod oknem.

– Czy zdecydował pan już?

– Tak. Nie będzie pozwu. Nie zaczynaj podejrzewać mnie o sentymentalność, ale po prostu byłoby to nie uczciwe wobec aurora, który zajmuje się ta sprawą.

Mecenas d'Etollé zamrugał. Nieczęsto mu się to zdarzało.

– Lejeune'a? Ależ Lejeune nie nadaje się nawet do prowadzenia dużo prostszych śledztw! To przecież właśnie dlatego ściągnęliśmy tu Severusa Snape'a!

– Lejeune może nie nadaje się do prowadzenia śledztwa, ale jest jedynym aurorem jakiego widziałem, a widziałem ich już sporo, który pracowałby z taką wiarą w słuszność tego co robi. Ten chłopak dość już się namęczył z tą sprawą, nie mógłbym z czystym sumieniem wciągać go w proces.

– Panie hrabio, proces może naprawić sytuację wielu ludzi.

– Ale nawet jednego człowieka nie powinno się poświęcać dla dobra ogółu. On też do tego ogółu należy, nawet bardziej, bo jest aurorem. Jeżeli poświęcimy być może ostatniego uczciwego aurora by odbudować Służby, to wybacz mi, mecenasie, ale ja nie widzę w tym sensu.

Mecenas wciąż miał zaskoczoną minę, ale nie próbował się spierać.

– Zgoda. W takim razie, należy pomyśleć nad alternatywną strategią.

– No właśnie, a teraz pomóż mi ustawić do pionu Severusa. Chodzi mi o Rodriga. Albus miałby pretensje, gdybym nie dopilnował...

Albus wydawał się co nieco wstrząśnięty, choć niezmieszany. To już było satysfakcjonujące – Albusem mało co wstrząsało. O mieszaniu nie mówiąc – to był jeszcze wyższy stopień wtajemniczenia.

– Dzieci moje kochane, nie uwierzycie jak się cieszę! – zawołał gdy tylko ich zobaczył i zarzucił po jednym ramieniu na każdą szyję.

Luna wyściskała i wycałowała Albusa. Całkiem spontanicznie. Kątem oka zobaczyła, że profesor Snape się skrzywił, ale co tam.

Severus miał oczywiście swoje własne zdanie na temat ściskania się, całowania i życzeń. „W życzeniach jest zawsze więcej podtekstu niż tekstu i dlatego ich nie lubię" mawiał.

Natomiast pierwsze, co zrobił Albus, kiedy wrócił do swojego gabinetu, to skontaktował się z hrabim Dragomirescu.

Hrabia westchnął męczeńsko.

– Widzę, że sam będę musiał opowiedzieć ci co się działo, bo Luna wszystkie szczegóły pominie, a

Severus wszystko ukryje. Więc słuchaj uważnie...

Miarka przebrała się, kiedy Lovegood przyprowadziła do hotelu psa.

– Nazywa się Pieszczoch – oznajmiła uroczyście.

– Czy następny będzie słoń, panno Lovegood? – spytał Snape już od progu.

– Ależ pan niemądry, profesorze. Przecież nie zmieściłby się na schodach! – odpowiedź była łagodnie pouczająca, z odcieniem pobłażania, który mógł znaczyć, że Luna wie o pasztecikach, którymi Severus ukradkiem karmił kota.

Luna tymczasem, nieświadoma niczego, obserwowała uważnie jakieś małe robaki pełzające po lampie.

– Oryginalne dziecko, Severusie. – Hrabia spojrzał w jej stronę. Skąd żeś ty ją wziął?

Na konferencję pojechali samochodem. Rozmowy na tylnym siedzeniu były żywe i ciekawe, ale Lunie jednym uchem to wpadało, a drugim wypadało. Prawdę mówiąc pochłaniało ją patrzenie do góry przez przednią szybę. Patrząc na płynące korony drzew Luna doznawała uczucia, że leci. Brakowało jej Severusa. On, mimo, że dokładnie orientowałby się w tematach, byłby tak samo znajomo wyobcowany. Razem z nim bawiłaby się jeszcze lepiej. Ale i tak było niesłychanie przyjemnie.

Znowu to zrobiła. Znowu to on miał ostatnie słowo w ich kłótni, a jednak czuł się podle. Bo Luna po prostu nie odpowiadała na... na to co palnął w złości. I milczeli już od dziesięciu minut.

Ale, kiedy wreszcie ją przeprosił, było już dobrze. Pięknie.

Zatrzymali się naprzeciw siebie, o krok i długo patrzyli sobie w oczy. Powoli wyciągnęli ręce. On musnął palcami jej talię, ona jego policzki. Położył jej ręce na plecach, a ona przeczesała palcami jego włosy. Przysunęli się do siebie, dotknęli brzuchami. On owinął ręce wokół jej pleców i ramion, ona wokół jego szyi. Łzy pociekły po czterech policzkach jednocześnie, wargi musnęły się w krótkim pocałunku, po którym zanurzyli twarze w ramionach i włosach tego drugiego. Niech nic na świecie ich teraz nie rozłącza!

Stanęła jak wryta, kiedy ten mężczyzna wyskoczył przed nią na chodnik. Chwycił jej torebkę i szarpnął, ale uzyskał tylko tyle, że razem z torbą wpadła na niego i ona, i prawie się wszyscy przewrócili.

Szarpali się przez moment, aż wreszcie złapał ją za ramię i przyciągnął do siebie.

– _Silencio_! – powiedział na powitanie. Poparzył na nią wymownie, a ona w odpowiedzi zbladła i zmiękła jak twarożek.

Życie moich dzieci i dzieci mojego życia, jak to mówiła pani Pomfrey. Zginęła w walce o Hogwart. Oby tym razem było inaczej. Szkoda, że schowała to do torebki. Szkoda, że w ogóle miała to przy sobie!

Luna podejrzewała to, na co hrabia miał nadzieję, a Nicolas zmuszał się, by uwierzyć... Ślicznie. Skąd on wiedział, że w torebce, swoją drogą?

– No, a teraz pomóż mi pozbierać Severusa – powiedziała możliwie ostro. - Miałby pretensje, gdybym nie dopilnowała...

Severus unosi brwi, jakby nie dowierzał, że i jemu każą brać udział w tych radosnych demonstracjach wolnej woli.

– Okazało się, ze z przyczyn niezależnych trzeba było przesunąć o dwa tygodnie Piątą Doroczną Konferencję Magomedyków, Uzdrowicieli i Mistrzów Eliksirów – rzuca wzruszając ramionami i potrząsając głową. – Pojechałem, wystąpiłem, zdobyłem pierwszą nagrodę.

 _(z współautorstwem Siostry ;))_

Orkiestra grała stare melodie, Lunie jako czarodziejce w większości nieznane, ale Dumbledore wydawał się łączyć każdą z jakimś szczególnym wspomnieniem. Tak jak teraz, gdy przerwał posiłek w połowie i zapatrzony gdzieś w górę stukał do rytmu widelcem o talerz. Luna uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Na dzisiejszy, całkowicie mugolski, wieczór stała się wnuczką Albusa, mieszkającą na pensji w Paryżu. Dziadek, przyjeżdżając w interesach, zabrał ją wieczorem na kolację. Ale tak naprawdę, każdemu kto pytał, opowiadali trochę inną wersję wydarzeń.

Po posiłku Albus z błyskiem w oku poprosił Lunę do tańca i wkrótce wszyscy patrzyli się tylko na nich – wysokiego starszego pana z długą brodą, w drogim, szarym garniturze i młodą kobietę w błękitnej, zwiewnej sukience, o jasnych włosach przystrojonych niebieskim kwiatkiem. Dumbledore wybierał tańce nie za szybkie i romantyczne. Tańczył z ciepłem i galanterią, często pozwalał Lunie obracać się w tańcu i Luna w tych chwilach naprawdę wierzyła, że jest jego kochaną wnuczką. Kiedy wychodzili, a Albus pomagał jej założyć płaszcz, Luna czuła na sobie ciepłe spojrzenia innych gości.


End file.
